Loss and Light
by pumpkinmoose22
Summary: What starts out as a normal patrol turns into a catastrophic event as Merlin is taken from Arthur's side. Thrust into the future by the Old Religion, Merlin is tasked with helping the Chosen One defeat the Dark Lord but he won't be alone for a certain King and his faithful Knights will not rest until they find their favorite Warlock and bring him home.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is something that's been spinning around in my head for a while. There's going to be a lot in here. You're going to see a little bit of the Hogwarts Founders, Morgana may or may not appear, it's pretty safe to say that Voldemort is going to be there too, and Guinevere may make an appearance as well. This story takes place during the seventh Harry Potter book and after the battle of Camlann at the end of Merlin season 5 but since this is fanfiction don't expect it to be completely the same as what is canon. I'm gonna get creative so, let's hope you like what I come up with! Oh, and Arthur didn't die in the battle of Camlann so Gwaine didn't die either - because I love them both too much to kill them. :)**

 **Reviews would be appreciated as they help spur me forward. Happy reading! :)**

01

Merlin couldn't believe their luck. Why was it that when all seemed to finally be at peace, a band of renegades had to show up to attack them in the forest? Even though magic had been restored to the land and the five kingdoms had united, Merlin found there were still plenty of people who despised Arthur Pendragon and everything his family stood for. Hence the reason why at the moment Merlin was aiming spell after spell on any man who dared threaten the life of the King of Camelot and the Knights of the Round.

After taking down a particularly large man holding a frying pan of all things, Merlin glanced around and noticed that Arthur and the Knights were winning. Only five bandits remained and in less than thirty seconds they too joined their comrades in the dirt. The men of Camelot were just beginning to relax when someone let out a bloodcurdling scream. Merlin whipped around just in time to see a man swinging an ax directly towards Arthur who was alarmingly in the perfect position to be hit.

Merlin threw his hand out and felt the magic flow from his fingertips in a force of wind. The velocity not only took down the man with the ax but sent Excalibur straight out of Arthur's hands, the sword spinning several times in the air before – SPLASH – it landed in a pond.

Nobody moved and then…

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted in annoyance, twisting around to face his manservant/ Court Sorcerer.

Merlin grimaced. "Oops."

"Oops? Oops?! When you said you were going to protect me, I didn't think it entailed removing my sword along with the attacker!" Arthur snapped.

Several of the knights chuckled while Merlin rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't aim to do that. It sort of just happened."

Arthur scowled. "Just happened? Merlin, you're the one who cast the spell!"

"That doesn't mean I can control it all the time, you prat," Merlin retorted. "I tend to act a little impulsively when it comes to immediate danger."

"Well then you can act impulsively and take a swim," Arthur commanded, pointing at the bottom of the pond where Excalibur now rested.

Resigned, Merlin wandered over to the pond's edge and frowned. Though it was his fault, he didn't enjoy the idea of swimming in the filthy, mossy water before him. The murky depths made it nigh impossible to see the sword and the slime on the rocks and loose tree branches was a combination of green, black, and brown. Merlin scrunched up his nose as the foul stench of the place wafted through his nostrils. He was about to turn around and beg Arthur for a different idea on how to retrieve Excalibur when someone – probably Arthur – shoved him in the back, sending him careening into the pool of muck.

Spluttering, Merlin twisted around in the water to find Arthur smirking at him while several knights laughed. "Sorry, Merlin, it looked like you needed a little bit of a push," the king grinned.

Merlin's eyes narrowed before a cheeky idea struck him. Eyes glowing gold, he silently commanded some of the water to fly up and smack Arthur full on the face; he also may or may not have added a fist full of muck to the water in the process. Arthur reared back, coughing and wiping furiously at his face, the muck smearing into his hair and across his cheeks.

Merlin grinned. "Oh, sorry Arthur, I thought I saw something on your face."

The knights were all laughing now while Arthur, glaring at him, snarled _, "Merlin!"_

"Don't worry, your royal pratness," Merlin smirked, pleased with himself. "I'll be back in a moment with your precious sword in hand."

And before Arthur could throw the handful of muck he'd scooped up into his hands, Merlin took a deep breath and plunged into the nasty water. _Ugh, if this sword wasn't so blasted important I'd just convince Arthur to get a new one_ , Merlin silently thought as he plowed through the disgusting pond. Half way towards the sword Merlin felt a strange tingling sensation and froze. _Oh no! Not good!_ Throwing his hands forward, Merlin desperately tried to reach the sword…

Meanwhile, above the water, Arthur felt the air grow completely still. "What –?" A sudden shockwave rippled the surface of the murky water followed by a blinding flash of white light. Several shouts rent the air all proclaiming the same thing – the king's voice being loudest among them: "MERLIN!"

Arthur rushed forward but the next second he was blasted backward, flying hap hazardously through the air before landing in a heap on the forest floor. The brilliant flare disappeared as the king scrambled to his feet and frantically ran back to the pond. What he saw chilled his blood.

The pond was empty.


	2. Chapter 2

02 Founders

Merlin emerged from the pond coughing and spluttering. Kicking his legs furiously, he blinked the water from his eyes and headed for shore.

"Arthur," he called, heaving himself out of the water, "I'm sorry... maybe if I cleared out the water I'd be able to reach–" he paused, looking around. "Arthur?" he called uncertainly. The evergreen trees surrounding him were his only audience. Merlin furrowed his brow in confusion. Pulling himself to his feet, he searched the clearing. He called several of the knights' names along with Arthur's. No one answered. Alarmed, Merlin noticed there were no footprints in the dirt, an indication that none had recently been in the area.

His panic was interrupted as he remembered the sword. Running back to the pond, Merlin noticed to his bewilderment and dismay that the water was now crystal clear and totally devoid of Excalibur. He ran his hands worriedly through his hair, pushing the wet strands off his forehead. Where could it be? Where was Arthur? Where were the knights? And why had he panicked just a few moments ago?

Oh. Right. He'd felt the power of the Old Religion.

It had rippled through his body, freezing him in place. He'd felt such power on several other occasions and all had ended in some drastic event that played a major part in the circumstances Merlin had found himself in. The last time he'd felt such a powerful surge was on the day he'd managed to save Arthur from dying by Mordred's blade after the Battle of Camlann. So then what had occurred this time? Had something happened to Arthur while Merlin was in the pond?

Merlin started to panic. Taking several calming breaths, he sat down by the pond's edge and held his head in his hands. There was no reason to get so worked up over this. He was probably over thinking things. But if that were true, where was Arthur? Surly he would never leave him here alone. Perhaps this was a prank? But, if that were so, why did the forest floor appear to have not been disturbed for quite some time? The footprints of the knights and Arthur would have been all over the place.

Scratching his head, Merlin determined that the best thing for him to do was to head back to Camelot. If anything he'd find Arthur there and then he could figure out what had happened and maybe the two could discover where Excalibur had ended up. Grateful that he wasn't as hopeless as Arthur had always said he was when it came to directions, Merlin brushed off his clothes, dried them with a simple spell, and headed west to where the citadel was sure to be standing.

After hiking through bushes, brambles, and even a surprise swamp, Merlin realized that there was no way he'd reach Camelot that night on foot. The sun had already sunk so low that it wouldn't be wise to travel further. He needed to find someplace where he could gather firewood and make camp. Frustrated, Merlin found a nice little clearing and set to work. As he stacked up a fair amount of sticks and started a flame with magic, he leaned back against a tree trunk and bundled his jacket around himself.

Though it was warm by day, the night brought a terrible chill which was only enhanced because of the time of year. It was nearly autumn and though the fire warmed his front, the back of him was sorely missing his blanket. Merlin sighed as he looked down at his clothes. They were positively filthy. Sure he could clean them with a cleaning spell but the risk was that if he said a word wrong his only clothes could become nothing but piles of ash. No, he'd rather not take that chance. Frowning, he rubbed his arms and scooted closer to the fire.

For the thousandth time his thoughts turned to Arthur and Camelot. Why was it that when darkness descended things seemed to become twisted and distorted into bleak images that haunted you? Merlin groaned as his disdainful thoughts turned into horrific terrors, each one harboring a gruesome image of Arthur dead somewhere. He ground the palms of his hands into his eyes.

"Stop worrying, Merlin," he mumbled. "There's no point in tormenting yourself over something that probably isn't true!"

A twig snapped somewhere to his left and Merlin sat up, searching around with calculating eyes. He had a sneaky suspicion someone or something was lurking just outside the light from the fire. Since his vision was hindered, Merlin decided it was best to be ready to blast whatever it was as far away from him as possible and then make a break for it. Slowly moving into a crouching position, he expanded his hearing, his heart pumping against his ribcage in anticipation.

Suddenly the front two legs of a horse stepped into the firelight, followed by the naked torso of a man; the part which was a man being connected to the horse's body! Merlin's eyes widened in complete and utter shock as the man-horse took a couple hesitant steps forward, his mighty hooves stirring a few loose leaves and twigs. The creature's face was handsome the deep brown eyes being filled with inner wisdom surrounded by a head of slightly curled black locks.

"Master Emrys," the creature spoke in hushed surprise. "What are you doing in this forest and alone no less?"

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" Merlin asked, leaving the creature's questions unanswered out of suspicion and shock.

"My name is Kalsyf," he introduced, bowing slightly to him. "And I know who you are because the stars have revealed it to me."

"Kalsyf…" Merlin repeated. "Um… I beg your forgiveness for asking this but… what exactly are you? Are you a creature of the Old Religion?"

Kalsyf appeared amused. "I suppose you have never come across a centaur before?"

Merlin shook his head.

"We are stargazers," Kalsyf muttered. "We see the future. Your arrival in this time has been highly anticipated by my kind for several hundred years."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Merlin replied, feeling a sense of dread. "What do you mean by 'this time'?"

Kalsyf studied Merlin for a long moment and the young warlock shifted uncomfortably under such scrutiny.

"Master Emrys, how did you come to be in this forest?"

Merlin frowned as the feeling of dread he was experiencing began to grow. Was this a warning from the Old Religion? Was this centaur a creature of evil? No. That wasn't it. Something else was going on. The look on Kalsyf's face was one of confusion and concern. But could such a creature be trusted? In his travels, Merlin had come across plenty of people and creatures whose harmless intentions were nothing but falsehoods in order to fulfill deathly means. But this centaur knew his identity and had showed him respect not hostility. Suddenly a calm reassurance came from within; a sense from the Old Religion that Kalsyf was a creature he could trust.

Taking a deep breath, Merlin answered, "The King and I were returning from the outer edges of the kingdom when we were attacked by bandits. We managed to get rid of them but in the process I knocked Arthur's sword into a pond. I went into the water to retrieve it and the next thing I knew I felt the Old Religion. I came out of this pool and Arthur and the Knights were nowhere to be found. And the sword was gone too! I figured I'd try to make my way back to Camelot. I've been traveling all day."

Kalsyf looked sad and he scuffed one of his hooves in the dirt a couple times. "You speak of the Once and Future King?"

"Yes," Merlin said, drawing his eyebrows together. Why was Kalsyf avoiding his gaze?

"Master Emrys, it pains me to be the one to inform you of this," the centaur muttered sorrowfully. "King Arthur has been dead for nearly five hundred years."

"What?" Merlin gasped, his heart constricting.

Kalsyf finally lifted his eyes. "The King of Camelot passed away during a battle, my lord, in which you could not be found. Camelot and everything you and King Arthur stood for… I'm afraid it is gone."

Merlin staggered backwards, his chest heaving. "No," he whispered, shaking his head. "No. It can't be…" His mind reeled. It couldn't be true! Arthur couldn't be dead. He couldn't be! If he was, then he had failed! "It can't be true," Merlin gasped, his voice thick with emotion as tears formed and spilled down his cheeks.

"I am so sorry, Master Emrys," Kalsyf replied, forlorn.

Merlin fell back onto the forest floor, overcome. Though he wanted to deny it, he couldn't help feeling that Kalsyf was telling the truth. Grief filled his heart as his tears thickened. Arthur was dead. Camelot had fallen. That meant the knights, Gwen, Gaius, everyone he had ever known… all of them were gone.

"How can this be?" he whispered to himself, shaking his head. "Why was I not there? How could I have failed in my destiny?"

"You have not failed, Emrys," Kalsyf tried to comfort.

"How can you even say that?" he snapped, looking up at the centaur through his tears. "My destiny was to protect and serve the Once and Future King and unite the land of Albion. According to you, he's dead and Camelot fell hundreds of years ago! Hundreds of years!" Merlin hung his head. "No matter how you look at it, I wasn't there to protect him or the kingdom we built. I've failed."

"You have not failed!" Kalsyf repeated forcefully. "King Arthur's title is the Once and Future King, is it not?"

Merlin blinked a few times. "Yes?" What did that have to do with anything?

"Then he is meant to return," Kalsyf replied firmly.

"Return?" Merlin muttered.

"Yes," Kalsyf nodded, "In the future."

Merlin sat there, absorbing his words. Arthur was to return? How was that possible? He'd died! But wait… "The Once and Future King," Merlin whispered, taking in the meaning of the phrase. "According to you, Camelot fell five hundred years ago and at that time Arthur lived once as the king. Yet his title states he will also be the Future King." A new found hope began to rise through his despair. "So then, he will return!"

Kalsyf nodded. "And with his help you will restore the land. That is what is prophesied. Though, his time is not yet."

"How do you know?"

"My kind has the gift of foresight, remember?"

Merlin frowned as his mind reeled. "Somehow the Old Religion transported me through time to this exact moment. What I can't understand is why? Why would it rip me away from Arthur? Why did it take me away and let him die? And if he is meant to return, why did it bring me here to a time when he is not? What am I supposed to do?"

"That I cannot answer, Emrys," Kalsyf replied. "You must figure that out for yourself."

Merlin sighed, suddenly feeling frustrated. "I was afraid you were going to say something like that," he grumbled. "If you can't tell me what to do, can you at least tell me what year it is?"

"The year is nine hundred ninety three."

Merlin shook his head. Five hundred years since Arthur's death… how could this be happening? Why was it happening? What had he done wrong that caused the Old Religion to tear him away from his purpose? His silent musings were interrupted as something howled off in the distance.

Merlin stiffened while Kalsyf glanced over his shoulder. "This forest is not the same as the one you knew, Emrys. Though Camelot fell into ruin, the magic surrounding it lasted throughout the ages. As the magical community has withdrawn from the rest of the world, the magical creatures have migrated to places harboring magic. Camelot's surrounding land – this forest – is one of those places."

"So everything that Arthur and I worked for is truly gone," Merlin muttered, depressed. "My kind has taken to the shadows again. Why?"

"I might not be the best source when it concerns informing you of the history of wizards and witches," Kalsyf muttered.

Did Merlin detect a hint of a grudge in the centaur's tone? Deciding not to pry, he asked, "Is there someone you can take me to who can?"

Kalsyf looked in the direction of what Merlin knew to be Camelot. "For you, Emrys, I will."

He began to turn towards the forest. Alarmed, Merlin cried, "Wait – we're going now?"

Kalsyf looked over his shoulder. "It would be wise to do so. The creatures of the night are more malicious than those of the day, Emrys. It would not due for you to be harmed."

Merlin looked down at the comfortable fire and voluntarily shivered. He really didn't want to travel through the cold dark forest but he trusted Kalsyf knew these woods better than he did. Not to mention Kalsyf was a creature Merlin had never seen before and the last thing he wanted to do was accidently hurt something and have another episode like what happened between Arthur and the unicorn he'd killed.

"Alright," Merlin sighed, standing up and waving his hand. The flames extinguished at once, plunging them into nothing but moonlight. Merlin blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the darkness.

"Camelot is a fair distance away, my lord," Kalsyf informed.

"Why are we going there?" Merlin wondered. "I thought the city had fallen into ruin."

"It still stands," Kalsyf muttered evasively, "but I warn you it is not what you will remember."

Merlin's eyes narrowed. "It sounds as if something terrible has befallen it. Kalsyf?"

But the centaur refused to reiterate his words. "We have a long way to go, Emrys, and the night is still young."

Frustrated that he was withholding information, Merlin scowled. Though he wanted to continue to pressure him, he got the feeling that the stubbornness of centaurs was comparable to that of the Great Dragon, Kilgarrah's. Sighing and ignoring his already exhausted limbs, Merlin groaned, "Lead the way, then."

Kalsyf studied him. "You have been traveling all day. Though centaurs do not usually allow anyone to ride them, I will gladly offer to take you to the castle."

Merlin immediately protested. "I don't want to offend you."

"Emrys, for you, it is an honor. You are practically magic itself. You are a sorcerer, unlike the deluded witches and wizards of today. Come," Kalsyf invited, lowering his front legs into the dirt.

Merlin figured it would be highly offensive to refuse so he rushed forward and carefully climbed onto Kalsyf's back. He wasn't sure where he should rest his hands. Wrapping his arms around the creature's torso seemed too intimate to be appropriate so when the centaur stood and automatically broke into a run, Merlin grabbed onto his shoulders to keep himself astride.

The cold air whipping around Kalsyf slammed into Merlin and not even five minutes passed before his fingers were completely numb. They flew past trees, bushes, streams, and – if Merlin didn't know any better – other magical creatures. About an hour later, Kalsyf burst from the forest onto a large evergreen lawn. Merlin's eyes widened in shock from the sight before him.

It was certainly the castle of Camelot but it wasn't the same citadel he called home. The mighty structure had been changed, added to, in order to increase its size. The lower town had all but disappeared, leaving behind nothing but the citadel itself. Merlin was glad he wasn't standing or else he would have sunk to his knees. Sorrow and anger curled inside him.

Slipping from Kalsyf's back, he steadied himself against him. His hands balled into fists and his throat felt raw. "What have they done to my home?"

Kalsyf glanced at him worriedly. "I am sorry, Emrys."

"Who did this?" Merlin demanded, whipping around to face the centaur.

"Wizards and witches, my lord."

Merlin's eyes narrowed as he looked back at the castle. Lights were on behind the glass windows. "They had better have a good reason for disfiguring Camelot." In a softer tone he turned to the centaur. "Kalsyf, thank you for bringing me here and explaining a few things to me. I will not forget your kindness."

"It is my pleasure, Emrys," the centaur bowed. "I am sorry I was the one who told you of King Arthur and Camelot's fall."

Merlin shook his head. "I'm glad you told me. To hear it from a friend is better than to hear it from a stranger. Thank you."

"Farewell for now, my lord. If you are ever in need, know that every centaur in this forest is happy to lend you a hand."

Merlin bowed to him. "I thank you for your services, noble centaur, and return the sentiments you have expressed to me. If you or any of your kin are in danger, know that I will help you in any way I can."

Kalsyf nodded before slipping back into the comforts of the forest. Merlin turned his direction to the castle. Straightening his shoulders, he started walking up the small incline towards the front doors. As his brown boots trudged through the grass, Merlin's memories of the past flowed freely of the lower town. The tavern (where in the early days Arthur believe Merlin was lurking from his chores as well as the later years where Gwaine was famous for haunting when off duty), the lower gates (where he and Arthur snuck out to travel on forbidden quests), the market (where he'd challenged Arthur the second time he'd met him)… all of it was gone. Not only was he in a foreign time but the structures he could once associate with precious moments were now nonexistent. And to add insult to injury, the very citadel of Camelot had been altered! The familiar towers of Merlin's time were barely visible from the new outer wall that had been built amidst tons of other towers of all sizes.

Had these wizards and witches removed the lower town? Had it decayed over time? Was the citadel of Camelot the only thing that survived all these years? Merlin didn't know. All he was aware of was the rage building inside of him. His home had been revolutionized and he felt violated. Whoever these people were, they had no right to change Camelot!

Marching up to the great oak front doors, Merlin didn't even bother to knock. Instead he shoved the heavy obstacles open with his magic, the thick wood banging against the stone walls from the impact. A faint shriek echoed from a chamber to Merlin's immediate right. Ignoring the magnificent staircase directly in front of him, Merlin strode into the giant room where the shriek had resonated. His rage was temporarily curbed by the scene before him and his mouth dropped open.

Four long house tables ran the length of the room with a large table spanning the width at the opposite side to the entrance where Merlin stood. Hovering above the tables were hundreds of candles, each one displaying a brilliant yellow flame. Merlin watched as the wax dripped off the nearest one and simply disappeared in thin air. The ceiling above was an exact replica of the night sky outside, complete with clouds and a half moon.

Merlin was brought from his observations as the point of a sword appeared directly over his chest, the blade held by a fierce looking man with blonde hair and fiery brown eyes. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Merlin, however, wasn't paying him the slightest bit of attention. His gaze was locked on the sword pointing at his heart. The sword was Excalibur. "Where did you get that?" Merlin demanded angrily, pointing at the sword.

The blonde seemed mildly surprised that his question was ignored. Narrowing his eyes, he shoved the blade closer to Merlin's chest. "Answer me and then I will answer you, intruder."

"Intruder?" Merlin raged. "Intruder?! The one who is intruding is you! Who are you and what right do you have in holding the sword of the King?"

The man blinked. "The sword of the King? What are you talking about?"

Merlin finally noticed that there were three other people standing behind the blonde. On his attacker's immediate right was a man with long black hair, sinister green eyes, and a rather square jaw. Two women were on the left. One was tall, thin, and pale. Her long black hair flowed freely down her back over her blue gown and her piercing blue irises danced with wisdom. The other woman was shorter, with brownish red hair and caring hazel colored eyes. The kindness radiating from her reminded Merlin of Guinevere.

"Godric, put down your weapon," the kind woman admonished. "You're only adding to the man's distress."

Godric huffed. "Helga, he's the one who stormed in here as if he owned the place!"

This pulled Merlin out of his silence. "And you believe you do?" he demanded angrily.

The sinister man raised a questioning eyebrow. "Do you?"

"No –"

"Then who do you think you are breaking and entering?" Godric asked.

"Who do you think you are stealing a weapon that clearly isn't yours?" Merlin challenged back.

The sinister man rolled his eyes. "Enough of this!" he snapped, yanking a stick from his pocket and pointing it straight at Merlin's heart.

"Salazar, what on earth are you doing?" the woman with black hair demanded.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "You're threatening me with a stick?"

Salazar smirked. "If you don't know what this is, you must be a muggle. How did you get passed the wards?"

"What on earth is a muggle?" Merlin wondered, staring at the stick in befuddlement.

"A muggle is a person who doesn't possess magic," Godric snapped before rounding on the other man, "and Salazar, if I'm not allowed to point my sword at him you can't point your wand!"

Merlin stared. They believed he was a person without magic? The absurdity of it all actually caused him to grin. Reaching out his senses, Merlin puzzled over what he felt. It was obvious that these men and women possessed magic and, though powerful, it was much weaker than what he was used to. One thing was for sure: none of them held even a candle to the power coursing through his veins. Reassured by this, Merlin felt he could relax. If they did attack him with magic, it was sure to be something he could easily counter with a shield spell.

"What are you smiling about?" Salazar demanded, his wand still pointed at Merlin's chest.

Merlin shrugged. "I simply find it humorous that you believe I'm a – what did you call it? – a muggle?"

"You're not?" Godric asked.

"Of course he isn't!" the shorter woman snapped, stepping forward. "Can't any of you feel the magic coming from him?"

"I can," the other woman said while the two men shook their heads. "I believe Godric and Salazar were too distracted to notice." The men scowled angrily at their companion but the woman ignored them. Stepping forward, she held out a hand. "I'm Rowena Ravenclaw," she introduced. "This is Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin."

Merlin looked down at her offered hand. These four individuals were clearly of higher status. They carried themselves like nobility so why should he not treat them as such? "It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady," he said before taking her hand and kissing her knuckles just as he had seen Arthur do countless times. Rowena blushed and quickly removed her hand from his grasp while Helga giggled. Godric and Salazar looked furious.

Helga schooled her smirk. "So, who are you and what brings you to the castle?"

Merlin glanced at all of them warily. Should he tell them the truth? He really needed answers but if Arthur had been dead for five hundred years would these people believe who he was? Only one way to find out…

"I live here," Merlin answered her. "If I am not mistaken, this castle is the property of King Arthur, king of Camelot, and that sword you're holding" – he pointed at Godric – "belongs to him. How did you come to possess it?"

"You… live here?" Godric sputtered. "But, this castle was in ruins when we found it! People haven't lived here for almost five hundred years."

Merlin's heart sank. "So Kalsyf was telling the truth." There had been a foolish part of him that hoped the centaur had been wrong but now that hope was crushed. Trying to keep his grief from consuming him, Merlin swallowed painfully.

"Who is Kalsyf?" Rowena wondered.

"He's a centaur I met in the woods. He gave me a ride here."

"Centaurs don't allow wizards to ride them!" Salazar snapped. "I think you're lying."

Merlin's eyes narrowed. "I'm not lying!"

"Then who are you?" Salazar questioned.

"I am who I am and I am who I was and I am who I will always be," Merlin snapped, remembering a time when he answered this very question the same way.

Rowena's eyes widened. "That phrase…" she gasped.

"What about it?" Godric asked.

Rowena didn't answer. Instead she stared calculatingly at Merlin, her blue eyes seeming to pierce him to the center. She shook her head, shocked. "It isn't possible," she muttered. "But all the evidence seems to point towards it…"

"Rowena, would you stop being cryptic and tell us what exactly it is your wise brain is thinking?" Salazar sneered.

The young woman frowned. "Don't you see Salazar? The confusion he possesses concerning the state of the castle… how he's stating the sword in Godric's possession belongs to the King… his claim that he lives here… and that phrase he used… can you possibly be…?"

The young warlock felt a humorous smile climbing his cheeks. For some unknown reason he found her study of him oddly amusing. Looking her straight in the eye, he shrugged. "I'm Merlin, if that's what you're wondering."

The reactions were hilarious. Godric's jaw hit the floor, Helga let out a squeak, Salazar's eyes bulged, and Rowena let out a huge gasp.

"Impossible!" Godric spluttered.

"Improbable," Helga agreed.

"I don't believe it!" Salazar declared, his temporary display of disbelief masking behind a skeptical frown.

"Neither do I!" Godric snapped, coming out of his stupor. "Merlin is supposed to be an old man with brilliant robes, a pointy hat, and white hair and beard as long as his waist! He was the mentor to King Arthur who was a youth the first time they met. He helped raise the young boy into the king he later became." He looked Merlin up and down, smirking. "You can't possibly be Merlin. You're not old enough."

Merlin stared. "Who was the dollophead who came up with that story?" he asked in disbelief. "Arthur is older than me by two years and I've never had a beard – well, except for when I put an aging spell on myself – and I have never walked around in robes or a pointy hat, thank you very much!"

Rowena studied Merlin for a moment. "Perhaps the legends are wrong?"

Salazar immediately scoffed. "Come now, Rowena! Every legend states that Merlin's age was ancient when he advised King Arthur. There is no way this man can be who he claims to be!"

Merlin was growing tired of these antics. "How can I prove to you that I am who I say I am?" he snapped before Rowena and Salazar could get into a heated argument.

Helga stepped forward a little. "Perhaps you can show us some of your magic?" she asked hesitantly.

"What would that solve, Helga?" Godric asked skeptically.

"If he is Merlin then his magic will be different from ours," Helga replied, her voice strained. Obviously she too was growing tired of her friends' antics. "Merlin practiced the Old Magic while we practice the New. His kind of magic died centuries ago, remember?"

Merlin's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean by Old and New magic?"

"Old magic is said to be more powerful than New magic," Rowena answered. "It was channeled through a person and expelled from their hands without the aid of an inanimate object. Though there were staffs back in ancient times, they merely amplified the power of Old magic spells, not causing them to come into being. No one knows for sure why the Old magic disappeared but New magic surfaced a few centuries ago. It can only be accessed through the use of a wand."

Merlin looked down at the floor, trying to process everything he'd just heard. Though he was having difficulty believing it, the Old Religion was whispering in his ear that Rowena was speaking the truth. The Old ways had died and a new magic had replaced them. Why though? No answer came.

"This is all so confusing," Merlin muttered aloud, rubbing his temple. He looked up to see Rowena and Helga observing him silently while Salazar and Godric were once more sharing an argument. They must not get along very well.

"His confusion over Old and New magic has to be credited in his claim, Salazar," Godric was saying.

"Just because he's confused over it does not mean that he's Merlin!" Salazar snapped. "For all we know, he could be suffering from a confundus charm!"

Rolling his eyes, Merlin decided to take things into his own hands. They believed he was a doddering old man capable of producing magic beyond their wildest dreams? Fine, if they didn't believe his words, perhaps they would believe him with their eyes.

" _ **Miht dagena, bepecce me. Adeaglie bisne gast min freondum ond min feondum!**_ " Merlin cried.

The four individuals cried out as his eyes turned to gold and a fierce wind shook the air. Merlin felt the magic pulse through his veins at the same time his body began to change. His skin loosened, his muscles began to ache, his hair grew long, and a beard sprung out of his face to rest over his chest. His clothes even changed so now he was wearing the familiar long red garb he always wore while portraying Dragoon the Great.

The magic finishing its work, Merlin let out a heavy sigh, his voice rasping. "Ugh, I forget how much I dislike performing this spell," he grumbled. "The smallest movement causes every bone in my body to ache!" He looked up and had to stop himself from laughing. The four now much younger individuals were staring at him openmouthed, their eyes the size of dinner plates. "Well don't just stand there with your mouths open," he snipped, "that's the perfect excuse for a fly to shoot down your throat."

"I-Impossible," Godric stuttered again, being the first to find his voice.

"I don't believe it," Rowena gasped, staring Merlin up and down.

"He looks exactly like the portrait!" Salazar whispered in wonder.

"Incredibly so," Helga exclaimed.

Feeling distinctly uncomfortable with the looks of awe on each of their faces, Merlin shifted back and forth before whispering the spell that would return him back to normal. With another flash of his eyes and small gust of wind, the young warlock reappeared. Unfortunately the four were still staring at him with star-struck eyes.

"What?" he asked, completely unnerved by their reaction.

"You really are him, aren't you?" Helga asked, the first to break the silence. "You really are… Merlin!"

"Yes…" Merlin replied hesitantly. Why were they staring at him as if he were some sort of deity?

"That really was the magic of the Old Religion, a power that hasn't been harnessed in over five centuries," Salazar muttered, bewildered. "You didn't use a wand!"

"I've never had to use anything to use my magic," Merlin answered. "I was born with it and it's instinctive."

"And to think I was going to try to use mine against you!" Salazar exclaimed, looking down at his own wand in disbelief. "You wouldn't have been affected by it at all."

"Never have I felt or seen such a strong surge of power," Rowena muttered, staring at Merlin in awe.

Feeling awkward concerning their stares, Merlin shuffled back and forth again.

"He really is him," Godric said more to himself than to the others. "He really is Merlin!"

"But you lived hundreds of years ago," Rowena pointed out. "How did you end up here?"

The others seemed to come out of their shock, eagerness to hear his answer replacing the awe they previously displayed. Merlin was grateful for the change. The looks were becoming unbearable.

He rubbed his arm and answered, "I'm not entirely sure. Arthur, the Knights of the Round, and I were heading back to Camelot when we were attacked by bandits. In disposing the last threat to Arthur's life, I accidently sent his sword careening into a pond. I dove into the water – well, more Arthur shoved me in but that's beside the point – anyway, I was in the process of retrieving the sword when I felt a surge of magic from the Old Religion. The next thing I know, I'm pulling myself out of the pond and Arthur and the Knights are nowhere to be found. Not to mention the forest floor looks like it hasn't been disturbed in any way. I panicked when I couldn't find anyone. Deciding to travel towards Camelot, I came across Kalsyf, a centaur, who told me that Arthur has been dead for five hundred years and that the land of Albion he and I worked so hard to build has crumbled into ruin!

"Imagine my shock! And then to add to my distress, he brings me to Camelot only for me to see that the castle I knew and loved has been replaced, altered, and changed! You may have found Camelot in ruin but what right did you have to reform the citadel? I have half a mind to curse every single one of you for what you've done to my home!"

His small audience stared at him with looks mingling with surprise as well as guilt.

Godric looked down at the magnificent blade in his hands and immediately appeared regretful. Holding it out to Merlin, he looked him straight in the eye. "I apologize. If this sword is the mighty Excalibur from legend, I beg your forgiveness for taking it! I thought it was an abandoned weapon. I never would have tried to claim it if I had known what it was."

Merlin immediately took Excalibur, clutching the blade protectively. It was the one thing of Arthur he had left. "Thank you," he replied, trying to keep the raw emotion he was feeling from dripping into his voice. "I appreciate you returning it so willingly to me."

Godric smiled, grateful that the all-powerful warlock had forgiven him. "It isn't mine to keep."

"We apologize for causing you distress, Merlin," Salazar said, speaking for the others who all nodded. "We didn't mean to ruin your home."

It was Merlin's turn to feel guilty. He shouldn't be upset that they had taken a ruin and built something new over the top of it. "You didn't ruin my home," he said after a moment's pause. "My home has been gone for centuries." Even as he said this, he felt sad. Arthur was gone. Gwen was gone. The knights were dead. Gaius… he'd never be able to get his advice again. He was alone. The magnitude of his situation came crumbling down and without him knowing it, a tear escaped his eye.

Someone's hand gently squeezed his shoulder and Merlin looked up into the kind eyes of Helga Hufflepuff. "Camelot may no longer stand, Merlin, but you will always have a home here," she said comfortingly. "And if it is true that you are magic reincarnate then you are never truly alone. We may possess different magic but magic itself will always be there."

"Helga is right," Godric stated, stepping forward to smile kindly at Merlin. "You'll always have a home here at Hogwarts."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Hogwarts?"

"That's what we decided to name the school," Rowena explained.

Merlin's face filled with confusion. "A school?" he questioned.

"Yes," Godric replied a little hesitant, "For magic."

"You turned Camelot into a school for magic?" Merlin repeated. The idea was absurdly ironic. Taking the very place that had once been known to despise magic and turning it into one where people could come and study it? He was sure King Uther was rolling in his grave. Merlin wasn't quite sure what Arthur would think of this but part of him felt he'd be accepting of it. By making Camelot into a magic school, the ruins had been enhanced through enchantments that would be meant to last for many years. It may now serve an entirely different purpose but at least it wouldn't become a forgotten pile of rubble.

"Does this displease you?" Rowena asked, uncertain.

Merlin shook his head. "Not really." And then he smiled. "The name is a bit odd but I suppose magic itself is considered so."

"Then, you approve of what we've done?" Godric pressed, his tone hopeful.

Merlin thought a moment. Was this really alright? Was it wise to have people come here to study magic? The Old Religion reached out suddenly and calmed his uncertainties. It seemed to tell him that this change was important, more so than he yet understood. After a moment Merlin decided to trust this feeling of peace. Though it was unclear what was expected of him, he felt it important to endorse these young witches and wizards cause. He smiled. "I approve. I believe what you're hoping to achieve is good."

The four looked rather happy hearing these words. Godric stepped forward and shook his hand. "Thank you," he said, expressing heartfelt gratitude. "This means the world to us."

Merlin grinned for the first time since arriving in this time period. "If it isn't too intrusive, I'd like to help in any way I can."

"We would love that more than anything!" Godric cried enthusiastically while the others nodded vigorously behind him.

All of them appeared to be deeply honored and their admiration did not go unnoticed by Merlin. Once again he felt like they were staring at him as if he were some higher being. He began to feel uncomfortable.

Helga appeared to notice his discomfort and decided to change the subject. "Would you want to join us for dinner, Merlin?" she asked, pointing at a table where food had been laid out. "We were just about to eat when you arrived."

Thankful for the change in conversation but feeling as if he'd intruded on their evening, Merlin shook his head. "I don't want to impose–" he began but Salazar interrupted him.

"Nonsense! We'd be honored to have you!"

Smiling at them, Merlin gave in. "If you insist."

After he sat down a plate, cup, and utensils magically appeared in front of him. Merlin kept his surprise to himself and instead started to fill his plate with all kinds of food. Potatoes, meat, cheese, and fruit along with the most delicious wine were displayed before him. His new friends wasted no time digging into their food and Helga made sure Merlin had his fair share. Never had he tasted such a fantastically cooked meal! The food was ten times better than anything Arthur had ever been served and he was a king! Merlin was lucky to get anything so grand.

As he ate, he began to wonder more about this idea of a magic school. After swallowing a juicy piece of pork, he turned to Godric. "If it's not too intrusive, may I ask why of all places you chose Camelot to be the location of your school?"

"We wanted to build a place where people like us can learn how to control their abilities. We thought it best to look for land that already possessed an aura of magic. Camelot was the best choice so that's what we searched for. It's taken years to rebuild and modify the ruins into a school but we're finally ready to open it to the public!" Godric answered with great enthusiasm.

Now that he wasn't raging about the changes to his home, Merlin was able to feel the magic coursing from the castle walls. The change in Camelot's structure was not meant to be an insult. These people had merely latched onto it because the place symbolized protection for them – where magic had been freely practiced and accepted under Arthur's rule. More than ever Merlin felt this course was the one to follow.

"I believe what you are trying to do is admirable," he appraised. "Allowing this place to become a school is the right thing to do. I'm sad that the magical and nonmagical communities have once more separated but perhaps the time is not yet for the two groups to live together in peace and prosperity."

"We're glad you approve," Salazar admitted. "We've already sent out invitations for children to come to the school; they are supposed to be arriving in a week. Thank you for allowing us to teach magic here."

Merlin grinned. "The thought of a magic school is something I never even dreamed as being possible. Knowing that you are all going to be educating people on how to control their abilities is something I support and I have a feeling Arthur would have supported it too. Although…" he paused, thinking.

"What is it?" Rowena prodded.

Merlin bit his lip. "Arthur is the Once and Future King. Kalsyf, the centaur I met in the woods, told me that one day Arthur would return. When that time comes, I have no doubt he will come here to Camelot."

The four looked at each other worriedly.

"Technically the castle would belong to him then," Godric frowned.

"Along with the land surrounding the area," Salazar added.

Merlin felt bad. He didn't want to dash their hopes of having their dream crushed in the future by the return on his friend. "Perhaps I could convince Arthur to rebuild his kingdom somewhere else?" Even as he said it he knew that nothing would sway Arthur from Camelot. The land was his inheritance, his birthright.

Rowena shook her head. "I don't think that's fair. This land originally is his."

"But if we give the land and the castle to him when he returns, the students, the teachers, and all of the things that will make this place a school will come to an end," Salazar argued. "Where would _they_ go?"

Godric frowned as the other three looked to him. He looked at Merlin. "Do you believe your king would throw away everything we intent to build here?"

Merlin thought it over. Arthur was still coming to grips with magic; at least the Arthur who he knew was. He'd just barely begun to accept Merlin's magic as normal. The thought of all of Camelot being made into a school of magic could quite possibly not sit well with the king. But even as Merlin opened his mouth to tell Godric so, the Old Religion held his tongue. A feeling overcame him that he should assure them the school would carry on.

"Although I have little to no doubt that he will reclaim Camelot as his home, I believe Arthur will allow the school to continue to run."

Godric nodded. "Very well then; if you believe this is so, we have nothing to fear. When the king returns, the allegiance of the enchantments we've placed upon the school towards the headmaster or mistress will fall under his command."

"But Godric!" Salazar protested.

"It's the right thing to do, Salazar," Helga admonished. "Hogwarts technically is Camelot. The castle belongs to King Arthur."

"The logic is sound," Rowena supplied. "We would be thieves if we were to deny returning the castle to its proper owner when he comes to reclaim it."

Salazar grumbled. "I just fear that everything we've worked for will be thrown out the window when that happens! Can't any of you sense the danger in this?"

"All of us are wary of what may happen, Salazar," Godric appeased, "but you forget that Merlin will be there to help plead our case to King Arthur."

Salazar scoffed. "How can you know that? He could be dead by the time King Arthur reappears!"

Merlin shook his head emphatically. "Many things remain unclear to me but one thing I know without a shadow of a doubt: I will be here when Arthur returns. The Old Religion has made this crystal clear."

Salazar still looked unconvinced. "The Old Religion? How do you know you're not just trying to be optimistic?"

Merlin felt a rush of power that filled his very being and a concrete certainty dispelled all doubt from his mind. With conviction that startled even him, Merlin's voice emanated with such authority that none could dispute. "Do not mock what you do not understand, young wizard. The Old Religion controls all destiny and mine has been laid in stone from its very beginning. I was born for a specific purpose and that is to serve the Once and Future King and unite the land of Albion. Despite this temporary separation, I will reunite with Arthur. I have full faith in that and you would be wise to as well."

Salazar looked thoroughly reprimanded. The others looked awed. Merlin felt shaken as the raw power he felt dissipate inside him. Swallowing painfully, he cleared his throat and tried to calm himself. "Sorry," he muttered after a moment. "Apparently it isn't wise to disbelieve the Old Religion."

"That has become quite obvious," Godric muttered, still stunned.

"I've never felt such power emanating from a person before," Rowena stated. "As you spoke, I felt something greater possessing you."

"Yes," Helga agreed. "It was foreign yet familiar all at once."

"And downright terrifying," Salazar opined, disgruntled.

Merlin rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed by their apparent awe. "I've never experienced that before," he admitted. "Look, even if the Old Religion just expressed how offended it was over your disbelief I want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll do everything in my power to keep this school open. And if Arthur refuses that wish then I will personally rebuild Hogwarts somewhere else."

Salazar's eyebrows rose. "You'd do that?"

Merlin's gaze was firm. "I would. I grew up learning magic without a formal education. If there is a chance I can help to make sure others of magic are given the opportunity your dreams consist of, I'll do whatever I can to keep this school running. It's the least I can do."

Salazar studied him silently for a long time. "Alright," he scowled, "but I'm only going to agree to this if you give me your word that should the castle need to be rebuilt, you fulfill your promise."

Merlin held out a hand and stared at the sinister man unblinkingly. "I give you my word as a High Priest of the Old Religion that I will do everything within my power to make sure Hogwarts stands for as long as I live."

Salazar searched his eyes before taking his hand. "It is a deal."

"Right!" Godric cried, pulling his wand out of his pocket. "Now that Salazar is satisfied, I'm going to alter the spells so they'll recognize Arthur as their master when he returns."

Merlin watched curiously as Godric waved his wand with a flourish. The power that escaped from it was quite notable as the spell laced though the air and flowed through the castle walls, extending out to the wards that protected the school from external threats. Merlin had to admit that he was impressed. It was a pretty strong display of magic after all, even if it was New. When Godric lowered his wand his entire body sagged.

"There," he sighed, exhausted, "It's done."

"You didn't have to do that all on your own, you fool," Salazar chided, smacking Godric upside the head.

"Ouch! Gracious, Salazar, can't you see I'm in enough pain without you hitting me?" Godric snapped.

"That's your own fault, you idiot," Salazar retorted.

Helga rolled her eyes before turning to Merlin. "I think it's time for bed, don't you?"

Merlin suddenly realized just how exhausted he was. "I think so," he agreed.

Hearing this, Rowena turned her attention away from the bickering men to ask, "Where would you like to sleep, Merlin?"

"Oh, um, if there isn't a place I could just sleep in the local inn," Merlin offered immediately. "I don't mean to impose."

"What?" Salazar cried, hearing the end of their conversation. "You're not imposing in the slightest! We'll give you the best room in the castle."

"You deserve it after all," Godric said, realizing why Salazar had stopped bickering against him.

Merlin shook his head in protest. "Honestly, a simple bed is fine."

"Nonsense," Helga stated, leaping to her feet. "You can sleep in the headmaster or mistress chambers. Besides, they won't be used until the four of us are dead anyway since we mean to run the school until our last breath leaves our body."

"A great suggestion, Helga," Rowena approved. "Come, Merlin, we'll show you to your room."

"But we still haven't given him the grand tour of the castle!" Godric cried, leaping to his feet.

"The castle isn't going to disappear in the night, Godric," Rowena countered. "He needs sleep. This has been a very trying day for him."

Merlin didn't want to admit it but she was right. He'd been traveling through the woods for most of the day and then the revelation concerning time travel and Arthur's death had been enough to put his body and mind into a near stupor. He was amazed he was still standing now that the initial shock had begun to wear off.

"But there's so much we have to show him!" Godric continued to whine.

Merlin looked amused. "As excited as I am to see everything, Godric, I hate to admit that I really am exhausted. If you try to explain things to me tonight I probably won't even remember them come morning."

Godric frowned and sighed, "Oh, very well. But first thing in the morning we're going to give you the grand tour."

"I wouldn't miss it," Merlin said, meaning every word.

Helga gently took his hand. "Come on, Merlin, we'll show you the way."

They passed through several corridors and climbed many staircases – so many that Merlin became completely disoriented. He knew there was no way he'd be able to find his way down to the entrance without help. This place may have once been Camelot but it was blatantly apparent the castle was completely different than the one from his memories.

"The entrance to the headmaster's tower is on the third floor," Godric was saying, leading the way. "We hid it behind a stone gargoyle."

Merlin figured this was probably for the sake of privacy.

"The armory is also on this floor," Salazar said as they walked passed a corridor sporting nothing but empty suits of armor. "When the school is threatened, we've enchanted them to come alive and protect it."

Merlin nodded, impressed. "I can feel the spells you cast; ingenious idea. When I get back to my own time I just might suggest that to Arthur."

Salazar looked smug as he lightly punched Godric in the arm. "I told you that enchanting the suits of armor was a good idea."

"I didn't say it wasn't!" Godric complained, rubbing his arm. "I just remember Rowena saying that if any of them were destroyed from a stray curse, part of the history we're leaving behind will be gone."

"It's worth the risk in the long run," Merlin opined, "Better for suits of armor to be destroyed than students and teachers."

"True," Rowena reluctantly agreed.

They passed classrooms labeled Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts along with the entrance to what apparently was a clock tower. A really ugly one-eyed witch statue stood halfway down the long corridor and Merlin couldn't help but wonder why a better looking statue hadn't been purchased. Helga caught Merlin's glance and muttered, "It's a hidden entrance to the cellar of Honeydukes in Hogsmeade, the local village. Though they won't admit it, Salazar and Rowena have quite the sweet tooth. Honeydukes is a candy store."

"Oh!" Merlin replied, finally understanding. "So they built a shortcut within the school to get there without traveling above ground. Interesting. Wait, wouldn't that potentially be dangerous? Any intruder could get in."

"Don't worry," Helga replied. "The opening of the cellar is so well hidden that the only way to know it's there is if you've come out of it."

"I hope that's true, for the school's safety," Merlin muttered more to himself than anyone in particular.

"Here we are!" Godric said, bringing Merlin out of his musings.

A rather large ugly stone gargoyle stood before them, its mouth partly open displaying a set of really grotesque fangs. At their approach, it suddenly began to speak. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the founders themselves. What business do you have here at the headmaster's office? I thought you said I wouldn't need to be woken up until all of you were good and dead."

"Good evening to you too, Hogan," Godric replied cheerfully. "Sorry to wake you from your slumber but we have a guest who's going to be staying in the Headmaster's Tower."

"A guest you say? And who is so important that they get to stay here?" Hogan demanded.

"This is Merlin," Godric introduced, stepping aside and urging Merlin to come forward.

Feeling awkward about being introduced to a stone statue, Merlin hesitantly did as requested. "Um, hello?"

"Merlin's beard!" the statue gasped. "It can't be _the_ Merlin, can it?"

"… Merlin's _… beard_ …?" Merlin repeated, completely floored. Had this statue just used his beard as a form of expression?

The founders roared with laughter behind him. Godric put a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "In all the chaos we forgot about that. You are sort of used as an expression in the future, Merlin. Well, you as well as things you own."

"Like what?" Merlin yelped, horrified over such a thought.

"Like Merlin's beard," Helga answered.

"Merlin's pants," Salazar supplied.

"Or Merlin's left baggy –"

"I don't think he needs to hear that one, Godric!" Rowena interrupted, her voice strained.

Merlin felt like his face was as bright as his red neckerchief. "That is absurd," he muttered.

"Well, it sort of comes with the territory of being the most famed wizard of all time," Helga said while Salazar and Godric smirked.

Merlin's jaw dropped. "The most famous…?"

Godric looked amused. "Surely you knew that?"

Merlin shook his head. "I can't deny my fame among the Druids but that is because of what they know concerning my destiny."

"You are infamous in our world, Merlin," Helga revealed. "You are the most powerful sorcerer to have ever lived!"

No wonder they kept staring at him in such awe! Merlin began feeling distinctly uncomfortable. He hadn't done anything that would give him such notoriety. He may be Camelot's Court Sorcerer but he saw himself as nothing but a humble servant to the King. Yes, he was powerful in magic, but he owed all of that to the Old Religion not himself. Suddenly feeling the desire to be alone, away from all the looks of admiration, he rubbed his eyes. "I think I'd like to go to sleep now."

"Right then, speak the password, oh famed one," Hogan said, disturbing him further. Even a statue was admiring his supposed fame! This was going to take some getting used to.

"He requires a password?" Merlin paused, looking at the founders.

"Fireflies," Rowena stated, coming to his rescue.

"No fair," Hogan complained as he leapt aside, revealing a rather handsome spiral staircase. "I wanted him to guess!"

"Too bad," Salazar replied as the five stepped onto the stairs.

"You can change the password to anything you want now, Merlin," Rowena said. "All you have to do is… well, normally you would wave a wand but seeing as you don't have one…"

"Maybe we can get him one tomorrow!" Godric suggested excitedly, "After the tour!"

The others looked at Merlin. "What do you think?" Salazar asked.

Merlin shrugged. "I might as well get acquainted with this New magic if I'm going to be here a while."

"Don't worry, Merlin, we'll do everything we can to help you find a way back home," Helga comforted.

Merlin shook his head. "You four have enough on your plate already. The school is supposed to open in a week, right? You'll have your hands tied in trying to keep everything running. I'll be fine figuring things out on my own."

"Well, the library is free to your use," Rowena offered without hesitation. "I've packed it with every magical book the world has to offer right now."

Merlin became excited. "You have magic books?"

"Oh yes," Rowena said, smiling widely over his eagerness to learn, "hundreds in fact! Feel free to look at all of them anytime."

Merlin couldn't believe it! _Hundreds?!_ Over the years he'd only been able to get his hands on a few since Uther had most of them burned during the time of the Great Purge. The thought of learning more about magic through the written word excited him to no end and he was more than happy to take up Rowena's offer. A huge grin lit his face. "I'll study every word!"

"Who would have thought Merlin was such a knowledge seeker," Salazar muttered.

"And what is wrong with wanting to gain knowledge?" Rowena challenged with a hint of warning in her tone.

"Nothing," Salazar replied hastily.

"Hem hem, are you going to reset the password or not?" Hogan complained.

"Oh, right!" Merlin exclaimed. "Well, since I don't have a wand…" raising his hand, he placed it over the gargoyle's back and thought of one word: Freya. His hand glowed the same as his eyes and Hogan shivered.

"Wow, that felt amazing!" the gargoyle happily cried.

"Um, you're welcome?" Merlin replied.

The founders were once more impressed with his magic. "I think we're all going to ask you to do several spells the next few days, Merlin," Godric muttered, staring at Merlin's hand. "It's truly a privilege to see Old magic – especially yours."

Merlin blushed. "It wasn't that big of a deal. I just set up a password."

Helga cleared her throat. "Perhaps we should continue?"

"Oh, yes," Salazar mumbled, the first to step onto the stone staircase.

Merlin's eyes widened as the stairs began to move. How handy that would have been in Camelot all those times he had to rush up and down to accomplish the chores Arthur set him! Stepping onto the steps, his body jolted a little from the unfamiliar motion of moving without his own momentum. They reached the top of the staircase and stepped off into a particularly handsome circular room. There were four large portraits on the wall, their canvases blank. A large fireplace was built in the west wall and a huge dark wooden desk stood behind the most comfortable looking chair Merlin had ever set eyes on.

"The staircase behind the desk is where the private chambers are," Salazar said, pointing.

Merlin was overawed by these accommodations. They were made for a king and he was nothing but a servant. "I can't possibly stay here," he protested.

"Why not?" Helga asked, worried. "Do you not like it?"

"No, it's not that," Merlin answered. "It's just… this is a chamber meant for a king. I may be the Court Sorcerer now in Camelot but I've had that title far less than my other as Arthur's manservant. I'm used to sleeping in a more… humble setting."

"Wait… what?!" Salazar cried in shock. "What do you mean manservant?"

Merlin blinked. "That's what I am. Well, after we established Albion, Arthur wanted to just have me be Court Sorcerer but I refused to let anyone else have my original job."

"You were a servant?" Godric gasped.

"Yes…" Merlin answered matter-of-factly. Why were they so shocked by this? All of them possessed looks of disapproval – and in Salazar's case, disgust.

"None of the history books say that you were a servant," Rowena muttered.

"I think we can establish that most of your so-called history books are wrong concerning me," Merlin replied, annoyed. "What does it matter that I'm Arthur's manservant? I actually like the job even though the dollophead says I'm the worst servant he's ever had! I enjoy carrying through with his orders, cleaning up after him, following him around to make sure he doesn't die, and serving him with my life. I feel I am doing what I was born to do by being his manservant yet all of you seem to frown at the occupation! You're making me out to be some kind of god just like the druids! I'm not special! I'm not deserving of praise! If Kalsyf is right, the only thing I should claim to be is a _failure!_ My destiny is to be with Arthur, to help him build and sustain Albion in unity. But, according to what I've heard, I failed because Arthur is dead! He's gone and I wasn't there… I wasn't there to protect him…"

Merlin's emotions got the better of him. Unable to look at the Founders any longer, he turned away, his eyes on the floor. Tears fell down his cheeks onto his neckerchief as the thoughts he'd secretly guarded within his mind came pouring out of him. Since the moment Kalsyf told him Arthur was gone he felt like he'd failed. He was supposed to keep him alive. How had he died? Was it because he himself was stuck here in the future? It was the only plausible explanation. There was no other way Merlin would just stand back and watch as Arthur met his demise. He had to find a way back home! He couldn't allow Arthur to die. He couldn't lose him…

"Merlin…?"

Merlin had forgotten the Founders were still in the room. Rubbing his cheeks, he turned to see Helga reaching out to give him a hug. Without pause, this young witch wrapped her arms around the most powerful sorcerer in history, attempting to comfort him as he wallowed in self-pity. Her embrace was warm and heartfelt and her kindness once more reminded Merlin of Guinevere. Accepting the embrace, he mumbled apologies into her shoulder.

"It's alright," Helga soothed.

"Sorry," Merlin muttered, pulling away from her, his eyes still on the floor.

"You're not a failure, Merlin," Rowena's steady voice replied with such conviction that Merlin raised his head.

"Arthur is dead," he said simply.

"In our time, yes, but didn't you say so yourself that he would rise again?" Godric asked timidly.

"Yes," Merlin replied.

"After hearing you speak of your king's return, I have the firm conviction that he will," Salazar said.

"But when?" Merlin asked, suddenly frustrated.

"Time will tell," Helga said soothingly.

"And you will be there to meet him," Godric firmly proclaimed. "You already know that. And he's going to need you, Merlin. As his servant you know his limitations and his weaknesses. Maybe you were sent here so that when the time comes and the king returns, he'll have you to be his pillar of strength in an unfamiliar world."

Merlin stared at the four Founders and found the hope he had been looking for. Bowing his head humbly, he muttered, "Thank you."

Helga patted his arm fondly. "Anytime, Merlin, you're among friends here and friends help to build you up when you're down."

Godric cupped his shoulder firmly. "Seriously, Merlin, if there's anything you need…"

"Thank you," Merlin replied again.

"The night is waning. We'd best let you rest," Rowena said. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine," he assured, touched by their concern.

"If you need anything, just call for my house elf, Poggle," Godric offered. "You just have to say his name and he'll appear to assist you."

Merlin had no idea what a house elf was but he didn't want to ask any more questions tonight. He was tired, emotionally and physically. He had all of tomorrow to ask the many questions in his mind. Thanking the Founders one last time, he bid them goodnight. The four left him then, allowing him to escape into his own privacy. Looking around the empty walls and striking room, Merlin sighed before wandering up the spiral staircase to his temporary private chambers.

He was shocked to find that they were even finer than the furniture below! The living area possessed a hand carved dining table and chairs of the most exquisite cherry wood. A large soft rug spread across the marble stone floor, the surface so gentle to the touch that Merlin's feet actually sank into it several inches. The four poster bed was humongous – three times bigger than Arthur's! – with thick cotton blankets of deep bluish hue and white feather pillows of the softest linen. A set of bed clothes had magically appeared on the blankets.

Merlin didn't think he'd be able to sleep in such a bed. It was grand; a little too grand. It reminded him painfully of Arthur. Besides, he wasn't even sure if he could fall asleep with all the thoughts swirling round in his head. Sighing, he walked past the bed and fell into a plushy armchair by a roaring fire. The heat was soothing and Merlin rested his head in his hands, propped against his knees.

"What am I to do?" he whispered.

" _Merlin…"_

Merlin's head snapped up and he looked around. That voice… it was faint, seeming to be hundreds of miles away. But it was so familiar…

" _Merlin…"_

Standing up, Merlin rushed for the stairs, a feeling compelling him to not only leave the room but leave the castle. Plowing down the moving staircase of the headmaster's office (which had started to descend the moment he set foot on it), Hogan leapt out of the way just before he could slam into solid rock.

"Where are you going?" he shouted.

Merlin ignored him. Running down the corridors, he took no consideration to think how lost he was going to be when he returned; he was too focused on finding the source of that voice to care. Reaching a staircase that went both up and down, Merlin frowned, unsure of which way to go.

" _Merlin…"_

The voice was coming from the ground floor. Twisting to the right, Merlin all but fell down the steps in his haste. The doors to the castle were wide open – something that usually would cause one to be cautious – but Merlin ignored these rational thoughts. How could he not? The one calling to him was from the past!

Leaping down the stone steps, sprinting across the sloping lawn, Merlin came to a lake. Standing in the middle of the glassy surface, her brown hair flowing all around her porcelain shoulders, was Freya. Her dress spread around her like the waves of the sea, the color crimson red. She walked towards him, her smile growing with each step.

Merlin's knees began to knock together and his breath all but left his lungs. It had been years since he'd seen her yet she was just as gorgeous as the first time he laid eyes on her. Her large brown eyes appraised him as she stopped a foot away. Reaching out a hand, she cupped his face. Merlin leaned into her touch, closing his eyes, his hand resting over hers.

"Freya," he whispered.

"Hello Merlin," she soothed, smiling widely.

Merlin sighed, opening his eyes to search hers. "I miss you," he suddenly choked out, unaware of the tears streaming down his face.

"As I miss you, my love," she answered. "It pains me to see you suffering like this."

"You know why I'm here?" Merlin wondered.

"Yes," she answered, her eyes sad. "The Triple Goddess has thrust you into the future for a great purpose. One known as the Dark Lord will rise and the only one to defeat him, the Chosen One, will be in need of your aid if he is to succeed in his destiny."

"But my destiny is to protect Arthur!" Merlin countered. "How can I do that if I'm here?"

"He is being looked after," Freya replied.

"But according to this time, he died!" Merlin shouted. "He died because I didn't protect him! Because I'm stuck here!"

"No," Freya soothed, "his death does not occur because of you, Merlin."

"But he does die!" Merlin sobbed.

Freya wrapped her arms around him, rubbing her hands up and down his back. "Yes," she whispered sadly, "he does."

"W-Why?" Merlin cried, his throat raw. "Why couldn't I save him?"

"I'm not allowed to say," Freya whispered. "I'm so sorry, Merlin. I wish I could. The only reassurance I can give is that Godric Gryffindor's words are true. Arthur will rise again and when he does he will need you."

"So I am to wait until he comes?" Merlin muttered dejectedly.

"Yes," Freya sighed. "But do not worry, Merlin. Do not lose heart! You have great purpose here and one day you will understand that everything you have endured will have been for your good."

Merlin took her hand. "If I am fated to wander in a strange time, can I at least have the reassurance of being able to see you?"

Freya smiled sadly. "I'm afraid I am not able to guarantee that. But know that if I could, I would be right by your side. If I am physically unable to see you, know that I will be watching; cheering you in your victories, despairing with you in your sorrows, sending comfort in your times of weakness, and loving you through every ordeal placed upon your shoulders."

Merlin latched onto her tightly. "I don't know if I have the strength to do this," he whispered into her hair.

Freya pulled away, searching his eyes. Reaching on tiptoe, she kissed his forehead. "You have all the strength in the world, Merlin," she whispered. "Remember what your new friends said. You are never truly alone."

She began to fade out of his embrace.

"No!" Merlin cried, reaching his arms forward.

Freya desperately leapt closer to kiss him on the lips one last time. "I will always love you, Merlin," she whispered before an unknown force pulled her out of his grasp and she disappeared into the mist.

Merlin's hands were still outstretched, his cheeks wet. "No," he whispered, shaking his head. "Please don't go." Falling on his knees in the water, Merlin flung his fists down in despair. "PLEASE!"

A powerful surge of magic exploded from him and the water flew up as if struck from the heavens by a massive force. A temporary rain pounded down on Merlin's skull, mixing with his tears. He felt so powerless. Once more his life seemed to be beyond his control. Arthur was slated to die, he was once again reminded of his separation from Freya, and he was stuck in a strange time until this Chosen One appeared to defeat a Dark Lord. Why him? Why couldn't it have been someone else? Merlin couldn't understand and his frustrations were being released in displays of powerful magic that were not only causing the lake to surge but lightning to fall from the sky and wind to break the trees in the forest.

Crying out in rage, Merlin let one last surge of magic escape him before holding his head in silent despair ceasing his power from destroying the area around him. _There's no point in wallowing like a girl,_ he said to himself (funny how the thought sounded just like Arthur). _This is the situation you were dealt so man up and face the challenge head on like you've always done._

Shakily he rose to his feet, sucking in a few deep breaths, and started trudging dejectedly back to the castle. If he had been paying any attention, he would have seen the silhouettes of four people standing in one of the windows with worried expressions but he was too busy watching the grass. Reaching the castle, Merlin entered and found a rather curious looking creature waiting for him.

It had huge brown eyes, a long slender nose, bat-like ears, and twig sized arms and legs. A toga covered its small frame and a hat rested on its bald head. It only came up to Merlin's thigh in height. Bowing low, almost to the point of its nose touching the ground, the creature addressed him.

"Good evening Master Emrys," it squeaked.

"Who are you?"

"Poggle the house elf," it introduced with another bow.

"So you are who Godric was speaking of," Merlin said, trying to mask his features from his earlier emotions as he got down to Poggle's eye level. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Poggle let out a delightful squeal and nearly tripped over himself as he bowed again. "It is such an honor to speak with you, my lord," he cried, tears of joy leaking from his eyes.

Merlin rubbed the back of his head. "Look, I'm not really comfortable with praise and I honestly don't feel as important as everyone makes me out to be."

"That is because you are noble and good," Poggle extolled. "You are filled with humility, Master Emrys. Though you may not feel you are worth much, you are the epitome of hope to many, my kind included."

"I wish I could see what you see," Merlin sighed. "You'd think that after all these years I would see perhaps a glimpse of what everyone else does."

"If you did, you would not be humble sir," the elf answered wisely.

Merlin grinned. "You know, you remind me of someone – not another house elf – but an old friend. He used to give me words of wisdom too."

Poggle's ears flapped involuntarily as he bowed low again. "Thank you so much for the compliment, my lord! Poggle fears he sometimes speaks too much."

Merlin laughed. "No, I like that about you. You speak your mind; that's good."

"Master Godric has been kind enough to allow Poggle to do so," the elf answered.

Merlin frowned. "Are there others of your kind where that is not the case?"

Poggle shook large head, his big brown eyes downcast. "House elves are meant to serve their masters, Master Emrys. Whatever their master tells them, they must obey."

"You mean they don't even have a choice?" Merlin demanded.

"No sir," Poggle admitted sheepishly. "But we elves like to serve, sir! It is our purpose, sir!"

Merlin studied him a moment. Though this creature was indeed unlike any he'd come across, he couldn't help feel that the little elf spoke the truth. The magic surrounding him seemed to be an essence of obedience and the driving life force that wove into the other magic the creature possessed. As much as he detested others being forced to do things against their will, Merlin had a feeling he shouldn't try to undo the magic that made up the elf. Service was part of what he was and in a way Merlin could relate to that. He would gladly serve Arthur until his dying breath not only out of obligation but because he simply felt it was part of his purpose and when one was achieving their purpose they were happy.

"Are you happy, Poggle?"

"Very much, sir," the elf immediately answered with cheerful eyes.

"Good. What if an elf were unhappy? Is there a way to free them?"

Poggle shuffled his feet a little. "There is a way, sir. The master of the elf must give the elf some manner of clothes, sir. But we don't want to be given clothes, Master Emrys! It is a disgrace to be dismissed. We exist to serve. If we are freed, it is because we have failed and we would feel terribly disgraced by that, sir."

Merlin studied the elf for a minute before coming to a decision. Sitting down on the stone steps of the castle, he patted them indicating for the elf to join him. Poggle immediately refused.

"Poggle wouldn't dare to sit next to the greatest warlock of all time, sir! Oh, no!"

"I live in a time where everyone, no matter what they are, is considered an equal," Merlin replied. "And I'll tell you something, Poggle, I'm just as much a servant as you are. You are Godric Gryffindor's servant. I'm King Arthur's. Can't two servants sit down together as equals and friends?"

Poggle thought this over and took a hesitant step forward. "Um… I suppose they could." And the elf took another step before freezing. "Master Godric told Poggle to take care of Master Emrys. It would not due for you to stay out here and catch cold, sir."

Merlin smiled unmoving. "Well, I'm not going to go inside for a while so you might as well join me."

Poggle frowned, clearly torn. After another moment of indecision, he came over and sat next to Merlin, his little legs hanging out over one of the steps. Merlin's smile widened as he turned his gaze up to look at the stars.

"Poggle?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I feel we're a lot alike. We're both tied by a fate that binds us to someone. Similar to how you serve Godric Gryffindor, I serve King Arthur. Did you know there was one time he sacked me?"

Poggle shook his head, his eyes wide.

Merlin smiled at the memory. "He thought I was failing on the job because this other guy completed all of the duties of manservant in a more timely matter than I did. He was using magic of course to get closer to Arthur so he could steal his keys to get into the treasury. He knocked me out when I was mucking out Arthur's stables." –Merlin leaned back as he became lost in memory – "Arthur said he no longer required my services. Can I tell you the devastation I felt when he said that? My purpose has always been to serve and protect Arthur so for him to cast me aside… it scared me – especially when I knew the guy who was trying to replace me had magic and didn't care for Arthur at all! I was able to get back in Arthur's good graces and expose the sorcerer in the end but for a while there I was both scared and frustrated." He looked down at the elf and smiled. "There's nothing better than serving those you care about most, is there?"

The house elf beamed and shook his head. "You're quite right, Master Emrys," he squeaked, looking up at the night sky.

Behind them, the Founders witnessed this entire conversation in silence, awed as well as humbled. They felt they understood the great sorcerer a little better now.

After a while Merlin sighed and Poggle looked up at him curiously. "Are you alright, Master Emrys?"

Merlin looked down at the elf. "Not really," he confessed. "The Old Religion has tasked me to dwell in this time and protect someone called the Chosen One until they can defeat someone else called the Dark Lord. I don't suppose you'd have any idea who those two are?"

Poggle shook his head. "I'm sorry, my lord, but Poggle has no idea."

"I can't go home until I help this Chosen One," Merlin muttered. "I'm afraid because Arthur is in the past alone without me. I've been told that he's being looked after but…"

"Master Emrys still worries," Poggle finished, nodding wisely. "It is a natural feeling any servant has."

"Yes," Merlin agreed. "What would you do if you were in my position?"

"You are asking Poggle sir?" the elf asked, surprised.

"You're a servant like I am. If anyone understands what I'm going through it's you," Merlin replied kindly.

Poggle frowned. "Well, sir, if the Old Religion had spoken to Poggle promising that Master Godric was going to be alright, Poggle would focus on the task at hand and prepare himself so that he could help the Chosen One in order to return to Master Godric's side."

"But in this time I've been told that Arthur is dead," Merlin cried. "What if he dies while I'm stuck here?"

"Does Master Emrys believe the Old Religion would allow the king to die while he is away?"

"… No…" Merlin answered after a moment. "At least, I feel as if it wouldn't."

"Then Master Emrys should trust in the Old Religion," Poggle said wisely. "Poggle may not be from Old Religion times but Poggle knows it can be trusted to keep its word, sir."

"But what if I am stuck here for years?" Merlin wondered fearfully.

"Use the time to learn all Master Emrys can about magic and the world," Poggle suggested, "That way my lord can be ready when Master Arthur returns."

Merlin stared down at the creature in wonder, considering his wisdom. "You are very wise, house elf," he commented.

"Oh no, sir," Poggle countered, shaking his head. "Poggle is just answering master's questions as if they were his own."

"You've helped me a great deal," Merlin complimented. "I feel a lot more at ease after speaking to you. For one so small you have a very large heart."

"Thank you, sir."

"No, Poggle, thank you."

The two stayed on the steps for a few more minutes before Poggle insisted on Merlin going to bed. The Founders made sure to hide themselves as the warlock and the house elf walked side by side up the steps of the Grand Staircase back towards the Headmaster's Tower. Merlin listened intently to Poggle prattle on and on about how much he loved serving Godric Gryffindor all the way there.

As soon as they disappeared, the Founders came out of their hiding places.

"That man is the greatest I have ever met," Godric opined.

"I misjudged him," Salazar admitted regretfully. "He treated your house elf as an equal. At first I thought him a fool but after listening to their conversation… I realize I may have been wrong in some of my views."

"He will go on to influence many," Rowena predicted, "just as he has already influenced each of us."

"I do wonder who the woman was he spoke to on the lake," Helga muttered. "They have a connection, albeit a sad one."

The others nodded.

"We'll have to look out for him," Godric stated. "He has a great burden on his shoulders."

"I wonder who the Chosen One and the Dark Lord are supposed to be," Rowena muttered. "Dark Lord is not a title I'm fond of."

"Only time will tell who they are," Helga replied. "What we must do is make sure to help Merlin adjust as much as possible in this new world so that when they do arrive, he can help them."

"We'll do all we can," Godric promised while Salazar and Rowena nodded. "Come on, we'd best get some sleep – and let us never speak a word of what we heard tonight."

The others agreed before heading to their respective chambers, their thoughts and hearts going out to the warlock they had come to respect more dearly than any other man they had ever met.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! Wow, thank you all very much for giving this story your time! I'm pleased that so many of you want to know how often I will be updating and I thought I'd answer that question where everyone can see. I'm planning on updating the story once a week but it could turn in to every other week depending on my life schedule. I work full time and there are other activities I participate in but I promise that I'm going to do everything I can to see this story reach its end - because none of us like when we come across something good only to find it abandoned. Well, I love Merlin and Harry Potter too much to abandon them and since both are currently on my mind, that's where my passion for writing is. I also don't think there is enough stories out there combining the two fandoms so this is my take. Hope you all like it!**

03 Finding the Chosen One

It had been nine hundred eighty six years since Merlin had met the Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Even now he still got a kick out of the fact that Camelot had been renamed Hogwarts. Often he amused himself over how Arthur would have reacted to such a name; more than likely he would not approve.

Despite its title the school had become one of the most prominent in Britain for magical youngsters. Every few decades Merlin had even enrolled in the program. Admittedly it was because he was bored. He'd discovered quite some time ago that being alive for centuries was not all it was cracked up to be; going to Hogwarts was something he did to humor himself. By the first three hundred years of living outside his own time, Merlin had already learned practically everything there was to learn concerning New magic. He'd also perfected the Old, being able to cast spells with little to no thought at all. But it was still fun to go back to the castle and wander its halls amidst the future wizarding generations. Sure, he disliked being treated like a child while attending the school using aging spells but he tolerated it because he liked being with his own kind and keeping up to date with what was going on in the wizarding world.

Every time Merlin returned to Hogwarts, he would think about the Founders. They had really helped him blend in with the rest of wizarding society. Merlin was still deeply grateful for their patience, suggestions, and friendship concerning him and his situation. It had been they who discovered him incapable of possessing a wand; his magic was so strong that any kind he tried to use exploded. After the repeated failures, Rowena suggested he fool everyone with a hollow piece of wood that he could force his magic through. After blowing up more twigs than he could count from all kinds of trees, Merlin had the idea of making a hollow wand from a branch of a tree on the Isle of the Blessed.

The wood from the Old Religion proved compatible with his spells. His magic was powerful and having to force it through a small wooden stick had been incredibly taxing. But, like everything else, he'd managed to perfect the amount of force he used over time. Despite this accomplishment, Merlin preferred his hands to the stick any day. While practicing wand-waving, he also discovered he was capable of performing New magic. Even so, he used the spells of the Old more than the New; they were simply more powerful.

In the midst of learning how to control his magic and trying to blend in to both muggle and magical society, Merlin had the misfortune of watching friends he'd come to know live, grow old, and die while he remained suspended in time. Physically, he never aged, though his eyes told a much different story. The hardest deaths for him had understandably been the Founders. He'd stayed with them for most of their lives, even after Salazar left. While with them Merlin had been the first Hogwarts Gamekeeper, watching over the grounds and making sure everything ran smoothly for the teachers and students under the alias Myrddin. Merlin hadn't minded being the Gamekeeper. He found it similar to servant work and it was a good way to occupy his time in between his personal studies of Old and New magic.

As time wore on, he'd also entrusted Excalibur to Godric Gryffindor, casting a spell to change its appearance. His reasoning was that the sword was meant to protect the castle and therefore should remain there even if he left to travel. Godric had promised to care for the sword all the days of his life and just before he died, he hid it with an enchantment where it would be summoned in times of need through the Sorting Hat.

After all the Founders passed, Merlin retired from being Gamekeeper and went about studying abroad and seeing the world. In his travels over the centuries he saw many things and had become burdened from witnessing the events unfolding around him. He'd watched as wars had broken out in both the wizard and muggle world. He'd seen famines, natural disasters, and whole civilizations rise and fall. The horribly frustrating thing about all of it was that he literally could not stop these things from happening. Oh, he'd tried, he really had, but the Old Religion constantly shut down his attempts. It had taken several centuries before Merlin had come to understand the need to trust in the force to which he was bound. He was a High Priest of the Old Religion – the only remaining one now – and as such it was his duty to work alongside _not_ against it; even if there were more times than not that it drove him crazy!

He was permitted to do little things, like help out with a battle, save one soul, help clean up after disasters, and bring forth a little crop in times of famine, but concerning the grand scale of events he was commanded simply to bid his time. So with that time he had devoted himself to studying every ounce of magic he could. He also spent just as much time learning of the advances in the muggle world. He had to admit, with the technology produced over the years, those who didn't practice magic had come quite far. He enjoyed many of their inventions – indoor plumbing being one of them.

In his travels of study, Merlin had come across the dragons among them being Aithusa. She had been both shocked and thrilled to see him. Since Aithusa was the last of the Great Dragons, she had bred with the wyverns and brought about the species most of the wizarding world was familiar with today. These new dragons could not speak and were a little more on the wild side but because of their ancestry, they treated Merlin as their kin and acknowledged him as a dragon lord. Merlin ended up staying with her and the other dragons for several decades and only left because one of the dragons, jealous of Merlin's relationship with Aithusa, had threatened to leave if he did not. Aithusa tried to get him to stay but Merlin refused to be the cause of conflict among his kin. Their goodbye had been a rough one and unfortunately he hadn't been in contact with her for over two hundred years.

Sighing, Merlin withdrew from his lonely memories and returned to the present. He was sitting in the Hogs Head, a local pub in the wizard village of Hogsmeade near Hogwarts. The Old Religion had prompted him to be here yet he didn't fully understand why. These were perilous times in the wizarding world. A dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort had risen to power and he and his followers, the Death Eaters, roamed the earth causing destruction and mayhem. Merlin had been aware of Voldemort from the time the wizard was a child due to the Old Religion. Back then his name had been Tom Marvelo Riddle and at first the promise the child showed made Merlin suspect that he might one day be the Chosen One he'd been waiting for. Unfortunately, Voldemort was just the opposite; the Dark Lord Freya had warned him about.

When Riddle's intentions became clear, Merlin wanted to intervene but the Old Religion forbade him. Even when Voldemort used Old magical practices to rip his soul in pieces Merlin was forced to do nothing but watch. Watch and wait. How he hated doing nothing! People were dying all around him, living in fear, believing their days could end any moment, and he – the most powerful wizard of all time, as the world liked to call him – could do nothing about it! Merlin frowned deeply as he observed his mug full of butterbeer – a wizard drink that reminded him of the muggle beverage cream soda with a mix of butterscotch flavoring.

Of all the places the Old Religion wanted him to be, why did it want him in a dirty old pub in a wizarding village? Was Voldemort going to try to attack the school? Merlin frowned. Perhaps he should strengthen the wards again. Every few years he returned to check and make sure they were working properly. If Voldemort thought he'd get into the school and wreak havoc, he had another thing coming! Not to mention the wizard Albus Dumbledore was the current headmaster and he was said to be the only one the Dark Lord feared. Merlin had to agree that Tom Riddle was wise to fear the aged man. Even for a wizard of the New magic, Dumbledore's power was the strongest Merlin had seen since the days of the Founders. There had been many times he had wanted to meet Dumbledore but he felt it wasn't appropriate or necessary to do so.

Just as he raised his glass to his lips, the door opened and Merlin's brow rose in surprise. Standing in the doorway in a dark traveling cloak, his long white beard glistening even in the dim candlelight, was none other than the man Merlin had just been thinking of. Albus Dumbledore cast his twinkling blue eyes around the pub. Besides Merlin, there were only two other occupants: a woman wearing many shawls and large bug-like glasses and the bearded bartender who was currently wiping an incredibly dirty cloth over one of his mugs.

Dumbledore smiled at the barman who merely inclined his head before turning his back to him. Merlin noticed the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes dim a little as a frown graced his face. Merlin looked between him and the bartender with interest. Obviously the two had some kind of history. Shaking his head, Dumbledore walked passed Merlin, heading over to the woman currently sipping a cup of tea.

"Miss Trelawney?" Dumbledore guessed.

"Professor Dumbledore!" the woman cried dramatically, rising to her feet. "I foresaw you coming."

Merlin nearly snorted into his butterbeer; the woman jumping up in surprise at his arrival obviously falsified her supposed _vision._

"Indeed?" Dumbledore muttered, his voice mirroring Merlin's thoughts of the woman's obvious lack of sight. "Well, shall we?" he gestured to the stairs leading to a private room above the pub.

"Certainly," Miss Trelawney muttered, wrapping her shawls around herself and following Dumbledore up the steps.

Merlin frowned. Why had the Old Religion wanted him to see this? He had half a mind to leave and go check on the wards but was prompted to stay. Sighing, Merlin ordered another butterbeer from the irritated barman before resuming his seat by the window. The door opened again, sending in a late autumn chill and Merlin was suddenly on full alert. The man who walked into the pub was cloaked in a black robe, his face hidden in shadow. Long greasy hair cascaded about his shoulders from under the hood but what caught Merlin's immediate attention was the aura of dark magic radiating from the man's left arm. He was a Death Eater. Merlin's eyes narrowed. What was a Death Eater doing here?

Merlin watched as the man ordered a butterbeer before slowly walking to the seat closest to the stairs where Dumbledore and Trelawney had disappeared. The bartender didn't seem suspicious; apparently he was used to receiving more questionable travelers than the popular Three Broomsticks pub further up the road. Merlin felt the Death Eater's black eyes on him. Trying to act normal, he pulled a copy of the Daily Prophet from his traveling cloak, flipped it open, and buried his nose in the pages. He wasn't reading the articles, however. Instead, he cast a spell so he could see right through the paper to continue to watch the Death Eater's every move.

The man seemed to be waiting for something; his eyes flickering to the staircase and back to the bartender every so often while trying to keep a casual appearance. Merlin's frown deepened. When the bartender disappeared into the backroom to get something, the Death Eater stealthily rose from his chair. Glancing at Merlin and seeming satisfied that he wasn't being watched, he crept up the stairs without making a sound. Merlin started. Should he do something? The Death Eater possessed a great sense of magic but Dumbledore's was three times as powerful. If there was going to be a duel, Merlin didn't doubt who would emerge the victor. Still, it wouldn't hurt to listen in. Casting a nonverbal spell, Merlin magnified his hearing and became disturbed by what he heard.

In the upper room, Dumbledore was trying to politely refuse the position of Divination Teacher to Miss Trelawney when suddenly the woman's voice became distinctly different. The tone caused a chill to travel down Merlin's spine and he knew immediately that she was making a real prediction. Merlin was listening so intently to the prophecy that he hardly noticed the barman rush past him and mount the stairs.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

As the last half of the prophecy was spoken there was a commotion on the upper landing but Merlin wasn't paying attention to that. In fact, he hardly noticed the barman dragging the struggling Death Eater by the gruff of his robes down the stairs and out of the pub. He was too preoccupied with what the prophecy entailed to pay them any mind.

He recounted the prophecy again and again and his hands began to shake. The Chosen One… this prophecy was concerning the one he'd been waiting for! It had been over a thousand years. The waiting was finally going to come to an end! Merlin nearly leapt from his chair and whooped aloud, his joy was so profound! His elation was interrupted, however, by the grumpy bartender who shoved his paper out of his hands.

"Oi! Didn't you hear me?" he snapped at him. "The pub's closed!"

Merlin looked around, finally realizing that the Death Eater was gone and Trelawney was bidding goodbye to Dumbledore by the exit. Obviously it wasn't even close to closing time but Merlin got the hint that the bartender and Dumbledore were desirous of a private conversation. Curious but not willing to make a scene, Merlin stood. "Sorry," he said to the bartender, dropping a couple of galleons on the table and making for the door.

He nodded to Dumbledore who stared at him curiously before walking out of the pub. The cold wet night immediately chilled him but he tossed his discomfort aside. His spell of magnified hearing was still working inside the pub and though he normally wouldn't eavesdrop on someone else's conversation, he felt this was one he needed to hear. Immediately he walked around to the side of the building and found a crate to settle on. He tuned in to listen.

"You shouldn't have met with her here," the bartender said, reprimanding Dumbledore.

"She was the one who chose this location, Aberforth."

"Well, she's an idiot then! That guy I intercepted just now was a Death Eater! He came in shortly after the two of you disappeared upstairs. You didn't seem too surprised to see him when I opened the door after catching him in the act of spying on you."

Dumbledore sighed. "His name is Severus Snape. Voldemort asked him to tail me as of late."

"You mean that snotty little grease ball that used to chase after Potter and his gang when they were in school? I never liked that kid. I'm not surprised he turned to the dark arts."

"Aberforth, do you know what he might have overheard?" Dumbledore asked, sounding nervous.

"Only what I did when I found him snooping around," Aberforth said, "Something about one being born as the seventh month dies to those who've defied the Dark Lord three times. What was that about anyway? Was she making a prediction?"

"I believe so but I'm not entirely sure how to interpret it," Dumbledore hedged. "I don't currently know of anyone who fits the description she spoke of."

"Well, that Death Eater is going to crawl back to his master and tell him what he overheard. You'd better find out whom that witch was talking about or else they're going to be as good as dead."

"It's going to take some time but I have a few ideas of where to start," Dumbledore replied. "Aberforth, please keep this confidential; no one else can know what happened here tonight."

"You know that I won't say anything," Aberforth replied. "Nobody comes to see me anyway."

There was an awkward silence between the two. "Aberforth…"

"You should leave, Albus. You have a lot of work to do."

Dumbledore sighed. "Take care of yourself."

Aberforth grunted in response. Another sigh from Dumbledore followed by the door of the Hogs Head opening and closing ended the conversation. Merlin was about to end the spell when he heard Aberforth mutter regretfully, "You too… brother."

So the bartender was Albus Dumbledore's brother! Well, that would explain why Merlin thought they looked similar though Aberforth was a little wilder in appearance. They also seemed to be at odds with each other. Merlin wondered for a moment what might have happened between them before remembering the prophecy concerning the Chosen One. Merlin groaned in frustration. The Dark Lord had been around for years now! Why hadn't the Chosen One been born around the same time?

Feeling like he'd once more hit a wall, Merlin wanted to do something – anything was better than continuing to brood over things out of his control. Leaping off the crate, he started walking down the wet street towards Hogwarts. Checking on the wards and spying on Dumbledore seemed like a good plan. The man probably had a better idea of who the Chosen One was going to be than he did. And once he knew who he was, he'd be able to start protecting the child and their parents from the Dark Lord until they were old enough to defeat him themselves.

Merlin was determined to do everything in his power to ensure the child lived. There was no way he'd allow Voldemort to kill his chance of being reunited with Arthur. He'd waited too long to be with his old friend again. It had been years, eons. Merlin wasn't bitter; he was simply desirous to return to his own time. Determination swelled within him. No matter what, he would make sure the Dark Lord did not kill the Chosen One. Striding with purpose, he made his way down the cobbled street towards the school built from Camelot's ruins.

* * *

In late December, Merlin was thankful that he happened to be sneaking around the castle in disguise when he overheard Dumbledore muttering to himself about the Potters. They were a young couple in his secret organization, the Order of the Phoenix, and were expecting a child to be born sometime in July of next year. Dumbledore suspected that their future child would be the Chosen One. After learning this, Merlin took it upon himself to investigate everything he could about them.

James Potter was a pureblood, the only child of his parents, with a true Gryffindor heart. He was quite the prankster in his youth but the war and getting married seemed to help him grow up a little. He had a good spirit about him too and Merlin wouldn't have been surprised to see him lay down his life for a noble cause. His wife, Lily, was a muggleborn but according to her school records she was a very clever witch. Like her husband, she possessed the same type of spirit that would sacrifice anything if necessary to protect those she loved. They both possessed remarkable magical skill for people their age.

Merlin also paid close attention to their associates and past friendships. He was surprised that Severus Snape, the Death Eater who had spied on Dumbledore in the pub months ago, had been Lily's childhood friend. Their relationship kind of reminded him of his and Morgana's; they'd started out as friends only to find themselves years later fighting on opposite sides against each other. Merlin also learned through hearsay that James and his gang of friends (consisting of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew) had hated Snape who also hated them with equal loathing. Often James' group had tormented Snape and he had retaliated in kind with any opportunity he'd been given. Merlin frowned upon the rivalry, having seen similar things happen in history that caused the downfall of many, but it appeared that since all of them had graduated Hogwarts they had avoided running into each other at all cost.

As the months continued to progress and the child within Lily grew, Merlin watched as many witches and wizards disappeared and were murdered while others cowered in terror over the great calamity Voldemort and his followers were causing. How he wished he could intervene when he saw Death Eaters attacking innocent people but the Old Religion forbade him. _Your time is not yet_ , it would seem to say. It was in these dark moments that Merlin would transport himself to a remote location away from people to calm his magic before it could act on its own; there tended to be weather changes when his emotions were high.

When July approached and Harry James Potter came into the world, Merlin felt the power of the Old Religion leap inside him. He had been gathering medicinal herbs (he always kept some on hand just in case) when he felt it. "Finally!" he shouted out to no one in particular, frightening a couple of birds in the nearest trees. They took flight in haste but Merlin didn't notice. Laughing happily he turned himself about and transported to Godric's Hollow. He'd rented a small home on the outskirts of the town in order to keep an eye on the Potters who lived there. Walking over to a large fountain of water, he waited until he felt the work of magic spark briefly. Glancing to his left he noticed four men had just appeared, all of them looking positively thrilled.

"I still can't believe that you're a father," Sirius Black was saying with a handsome smirk.

"I know!" James cried happily, the grin on his face nearly splitting it in two.

"Well, I'm afraid it's all downhill from here for you, Prongs," Remus Lupin muttered.

"What do you mean, Moony?"

"Now that you're a father, you're going to have to be responsible."

James snorted. "If you mean teaching my son all the tricks of the trade to be a Marauder, I'd gladly admit to having to be responsible, Remus."

The four men laughed heartily as they wandered down the street to James' house.

"Don't think you'll be the only one teaching him, James," said Sirius. "As his Godfather I have to contribute my fair share."

James smirked, wrapping an arm around Sirius's shoulders. "I couldn't have asked for less, Padfoot. Hey, Wormy, why the long face?"

Peter Pettigrew jumped a little before shaking his head back and forth, his watery eyes looking away from James. "I was just thinking of how Lily was going to react to the idea of making Harry a Marauder."

"She knew it was a possibility when she agreed to marry me, Peter," James replied, carefree. "She may try to stop Harry from being a prankster but he's the next generation of Marauders and we all have a duty to ensure our legacy lives on. On that note, when are you three going to settle down and start having kids?"

Remus frowned. "Do I honestly have to answer that question?"

"I've heard of plenty of women that are attracted to werewolves, Moony!" Sirius countered.

Remus scowled. "Name five."

Sirius frowned. "Um… well… most of them live out of the country; I can't pronounce their names."

James snorted while Remus rolled his eyes.

The four friends had reached James' house. Merlin made sure to stick to the shadows but the soft slither if his cloak across the ground gave him away. Sirius, whose heightened hearing had always been better than the others, immediately turned in Merlin's direction. Their eyes met for a moment before Sirius whipped out his wand.

"Stay right where you are!" he commanded as James, Peter, and Remus also drew their wands.

Merlin froze. Was it wise to do as Sirius suggested? He considered his options. He could run and throw them off his trail but what if James saw him lurking around in the village in the future? He could simply disappear… no, that left him with the same predicament of James seeing him sometime in town. What would be the harm in conversing with them? This was Godric's Hollow after all. Several witches and wizards lived here amidst the muggle townsfolk. He could say he was one of James' neighbors.

Merlin threw up his hands and tried to put on one of his best goofy grins. "Wow, easy where you point the wands!"

The four surrounded him immediately, their wands still drawn. Merlin almost wanted to roll his eyes. Though they were all very powerful – well, all of them except Pettigrew – he could still knock them out with one spell.

"Who are you?" James demanded.

"And why were you following us?" Sirius added.

"He was following us?" Peter squeaked, scared.

"I meant no ill-will," Merlin calmly replied, his hands still raised. "It's just not very often that you see four people apparating in the middle of town in broad daylight. You have to be cautious in these times, wouldn't you agree?"

Remus frowned. "That may be true but the same can be said of someone following said group from the shadows."

"I understand," Merlin replied, "you want to know what side I'm on."

"Can you blame us?" James asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Not in the slightest," Merlin answered. "Here, let's start off with getting the obvious out of the way." Pulling up the sleeves of his cloak, he held out his forearms for them to inspect. "Not a dark mark on me," Merlin said proudly. "And in case you were wondering, I'm not a pureblood activist. I'm all for equality. Some of the greatest friends I've ever had are muggles." Merlin smirked as he thought of Arthur and the Knights being labeled by such a term; he was sure they'd find it offensive. "The name is Malcolm Emrys," he added, holding out a hand.

James eyed him a moment more before stowing away his wand. "James Potter," he introduced, shaking Merlin's hand. "This is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew."

"Hang on, aren't you suspicious of us?" Sirius demanded, still eyeing Merlin with suspicion.

"I was at first but since none of you attempted to cast a killing curse after discovering me, it's a good guess to say that you're the good guys."

"Smart deduction," Remus muttered.

"What brings you to Godric's Hollow?" Peter wondered.

Merlin studied the small man silently. The aura coming from him was obvious but was it Merlin's place to tell James, Sirius, and Remus that their friend had recently joined the Dark Lord's ranks? The Old Religion shot down that idea immediately, practically screaming at him not to interfere concerning the matter. Frustrated, Merlin tried to school his features and pretend to be friendly to the newest Death Eater. "I moved here a few months ago. I live in the cottage just on the outskirts of town."

"Oh, a neighbor, huh?" James said. "I though I heard something about the old cottage finally being rented out."

"Yep, I decided to settle here because of the history. Not to mention the place I was living before wasn't populated with other witches and wizards. I felt like it would be far less likely to be killed by a Death Eater here than there."

"Understandable," Sirius agreed, his suspicions slowly leaving.

"So, sorry for eavesdropping but I heard you're a new father?" Merlin asked, looking at James.

The man's grin reappeared. "That's correct!"

"Well, congratulations," Merlin praised. "Maybe some time I can stop by and see the new addition and be introduced to the missus?"

"Sure, but I'd wait for a while," James advised. "I'm not sure Lily will be up for visitors any time soon."

"Of course, of course," Merlin agreed. "Well, if you need anything, just let me know! It was nice meeting you."

"You as well," Remus replied, shaking Merlin's hand. "Sorry we suspected you."

"Likewise," Merlin answered, smiling cheerfully. "Have a nice day." And with a wave of his hand he hobbled along. He decided to age himself because an older man seemed less threatening than a young one and it was less suspicious for an old man to live on his own than a twenty eight year old. He could feel the Marauders' eyes on him all the way down the street. That little meeting had gone rather well. At least this way if Merlin ever had to get closer to Harry, James would know he wasn't a bad guy.

* * *

Merlin didn't actually get to lay eyes on Harry until the boy was almost nine months old. He had a head full of black hair like his father with his mother's bright green eyes. Merlin had already been at the park sitting on a bench reading a copy of the Daily Prophet when the Potters arrived. A large black dog was with them. James handed a ball to Harry and instructed him on how to throw it and soon a game of fetch started. Every time the black dog would return with the ball in his teeth Harry would laugh loudly and pat the dog on the head. James and Lily watched the whole proceedings with great amusement, their shoulders shaking with laughter as the black dog bounded back and forth, barking loudly and wagging his tail the whole time.

Merlin couldn't help but smile at the happy scene. It was so nice to see something cheerful when he was constantly surrounded by doom and gloom. Setting aside the paper that spoke of nothing but death and destruction, Merlin contented himself to watch the spectacle before him. He had to admit it was humorous to watch Sirius as a dog; he'd found out about their illegal Animagus forms shortly after he'd learned Remus was a werewolf.

James caught sight of Merlin and waved. Merlin nodded in response. Whispering something to his wife, James left her to watch over their son before making his way over to where Merlin sat.

"Cute kid," Merlin commented, watching as Harry once again laughed as Sirius entertained him by chasing his tail.

"Thanks," James grinned. "How have you been holding up, Malcolm?"

Merlin shrugged, his old bones creaking. "Pretty much the same as last time we met. How are you fairing?"

"Very well," James replied cheerfully.

"It does my old heart good to see that happiness can still be found in these dark times," Merlin sighed. "You need to cherish the moments when they come."

"Too true," James agreed. "Are you alright being out here by yourself though?"

Merlin snorted. If anyone should be asking that question it was him! He was the most powerful warlock to ever live. He could take care of himself just fine; not that James had to know that. "I don't think the Death Eaters would come after an old man who many consider off his rocker."

"You seem pretty sane to me," James commented, chuckling.

"Ahhh but doesn't the definition of sanity vary depending on one's own opinion and experience?"

"I suppose."

"Your dog seems to have a lot of energy," Merlin muttered, eyeing Sirius who was now bounding greater lengths since Lily had taken to throwing the ball while Harry watched.

"Yeah, he's needed to get out and run for a while," James said casually, "I think he's been a little stressed lately and he loves spending time with Harry."

"I can tell," Merlin chuckled. "I wouldn't stay out here too long though. Even if it's the middle of the day, you never know what danger may be lurking about."

James sighed. "I know. I wish this war would come to an end but… Voldemort is highly elusive. Nobody knows where his hiding place is or who his true followers are. It's hard to distinguish who is under the Imperius Curse and who isn't. Every day I hear of more people going missing, bodies being found, and loved ones turning on each other. If I didn't have Lily and Harry to come home to, I think I'd go mad."

Merlin looked James right in the eye. "One day it will all be over you know. Voldemort's reign of terror will end and balance will be restored. I've seen it happen before. History tends to repeat itself and if there's one thing I've learned over all my long years it is that good always wins in the end, even if it takes longer than we would like for it to come to pass."

James sighed. "You seem so sure."

Merlin rose to his feet and patted James on the shoulder. "I may not know everything, James, but when it comes to Voldemort's demise, I can promise you that it's only a matter of time."

Picking up his copy of the Daily Planet, he nodded to the young father before heading for home. He cast a glance over his shoulder; the dog was now gone, Sirius standing in its place, picking Harry off the ground to toss him in the air. Smiling, Merlin cast his magic outwards; there weren't any threats in the area.

* * *

"How could I have been so stupid?!" Merlin shouted to himself as he ran through the streets of Godric's Hollow towards the Potters home. He'd fallen into a light doze and had just woken up to feel the entire village coursing with evil. Despite being an old man, Merlin managed to get from one side of town to the other in less than five minutes. What he found nearly caused his heart to implode.

Half of the Potters house had been destroyed.

It had been a little over six months since Merlin had conversed with James in the park. Just last week Merlin had walked passed their home to check up on them only to notice it had been cast with the Fidelius Charm. This more than confirmed what Merlin had suspected for a long time. Harry was the Chosen One and Voldemort was trying to kill him. Why else would the Potters suddenly shield themselves with such a powerful spell?

But it had done little good in the end. Voldemort had found them. Merlin's knees buckled as he observed the wreckage. The work of death permeated the air and despair began to fill his soul. Though he hadn't been close to them, Merlin mourned over the loss of such good people. He also selfishly mourned over the loss of Harry. His one ticket back to Arthur had been killed. He'd failed.

All of a sudden a weak little cry sounded from the broken house and Merlin gasped, leaping to his feet. Rushing passed the gate, Merlin ran into the house but froze when he came across the still form of James Potter in the entrance way. The once cheerful man now lay as still as a stone, his hazel eyes once so full of life now devoid of it entirely. Feeling it was uncouth to leave him like this, Merlin waved his hand, producing a red silk sheet which draped itself over James' body. Another weak cry from the floor above brought Merlin back to his senses. Heading cautiously up the steps, he reached what could only have been Harry's room.

Lily Potter lay lifeless at the foot of a crib, her beautiful red hair covering a part of her pale face. Another wave of heavy emotion escaped Merlin as he covered her body in red silk. As he moved his gaze away from her, he became aware of the raw magic that lingered in the air. It was a strange combination for he felt the power of the Old Religion as well as the New magic. The wall behind the crib had all but been obliterated, exposing the house to the chilly night air of All Hallows Eve. Lying in the crib, whimpering, was Harry Potter.

Merlin gasped as he realized the source of the strange magic he was feeling was Harry himself. "Impossible," he murmured, stepping closer. Across the child's forehead was a curious cut in the shape of a bolt of lightning. Harry turned his head, his large green eyes landing on Merlin. He opened his mouth and started to wail.

Merlin didn't have much experience when it came to babies but he knew immediately that he needed to work on calming Harry down. Voldemort was nowhere to be found but Merlin somehow knew he wasn't dead. He suspected what had happened to the dark wizard but later research would need to be given in order for him to be certain. One thing was for sure, the Dark Lord's followers would come here looking for him. Though Merlin was perfectly capable of fending them off, he'd rather avoid that confrontation if he could help it.

Reaching into the crib, he gently lifted Harry out of it. Cradling the child in his arms, he muttered soothing words, bouncing him up and down. Harry clung to Merlin's neck, crying all the while. "Harry, please, calm down," Merlin muttered. "Ouch!"

Harry had grabbed a fistful of Merlin's beard and yanked as hard as he could. Merlin looked down at him, shocked, and Harry stared unblinkingly before sending him a hesitant smile. Though smiling in response, Merlin shook his head, reprimanding, "No, I don't think you should do that again, Harry. Tugging on someone's beard hurts a lot you know."

Harry stared at him a moment before yanking on his beard again.

"Ouch!" Merlin cried in response, sending Harry into light giggles. Merlin stared. He'd made him laugh? Grinning, he looked down on Harry with fondness. "Well, at least you're not crying anymore."

All of a sudden a roar of anguish filled the air causing Merlin to jump and Harry to start crying again. Alarmed, Merlin peeked outside to find Rubeus Hagrid, Gamekeeper of Hogwarts and one of Dumbledore's most trusted men, standing outside the Potter's home with a look of absolute devastation on his wild face.

"It can' be true!" he cried, lunging over the broken gate towards the house.

Merlin froze. If Hagrid saw that James and Lily's bodies were covered, he'd know someone had been here! Frantically waving his hand, the silk sheet disappeared from Lily and Merlin felt the spell lift from James as well. The moment she was exposed, Harry's cries redoubled, his little arms reaching out to her.

"Harry?" Hagrid called from the floor below. "Hang on; I'm comin'!"

Panicked, Merlin regretfully set Harry back in his crib and rushed to the darkest corner of the room, casting a concealment charm on himself. He'd barely made it into the shadows when Hagrid appeared, swearing at the sight he saw. Harry was standing in the crib bawling at the top of his little lungs. Hagrid picked him up as gentle as a kitten, holding him delicately in his trashcan-sized hands.

Merlin was amazed with how mild the half giant was towards the one year old, carrying him from the room and whispering soothing words as he left the house. Another loud noise filled the night but this time Merlin recognized the roar of Sirius' flying motorcycle. Creeping back to the opening in the house, he looked out into the street below.

Sirius appeared completely and totally shocked. "Hagrid," he whispered, his voice hoarse. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore's orders," Hagrid replied. "He asked me ter pick up Harry."

"He's alive?" Sirius gasped, stepping closer. Hagrid exposed the little bundle in his arms. Sirius's mouth dropped open. "His forehead…"

"Yeah, I noticed it too," Hagrid muttered. "Don' know how he got it though."

Sirius looked up at the house. "James and Lily?"

Large tears fell down Hagrid's face as he shook his head. "I'm sorry Sirius. They're gone."

"No… _NO!_ " Sirius cried, holding his head in his hands. "This is all my fault!"

"No it ain't," Hagrid comforted. "If anyone is ter blame, it's You-Know-Who. He did this, Sirius."

Sirius shook his head. "No… my fault… my fault…" Harry's cries brought Sirius from his stupor. Glancing at his godson, he asked, "Where are you taking him, Hagrid?"

"Ter Privet Drive where his aunt an' uncle live," the half giant responded. "Tha's where Dumbledore wants him ter be."

"Let me take him," Sirius immediately offered. "I'm his godfather."

Hagrid shook his head. "Sorry but I've got me orders, Sirius."

Sirius was clearly upset by this but was willing to let it go. "At least take my bike," he offered.

"But, what about you?" Hagrid asked.

"I won't need it anymore," Sirius replied cryptically, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

Merlin frowned. Call it past experience, call it a feeling, call it whatever you like; Merlin somehow knew Sirius was about to do sometime stupid. He thought it over. His job was to protect Harry not his godfather and though he trusted Hagrid, he didn't want something like what just happened tonight to happen again. Harry had to live no matter what and right now he was completely vulnerable. No, even if Merlin was curious as to what Sirius was about to do, he had to follow Harry. Hagrid said something about taking him to Privet Drive to live with his Aunt and Uncle. Well then it was off to Privet Drive then!

Hagrid allowed Sirius to hold Harry one last time. Merlin watched as he kissed the crown of Harry's head before stepping away with tears on his face. Harry's hands reached out to his godfather but Sirius only shook his head. "I'll see you in a while, Harry," he promised. "Be good."

Hagrid patted Sirius on the shoulder one last time before hopping on the bike. Making sure Harry was secure, Hagrid kick started the bike to life and the contraption rose in the air. Sirius and Merlin watched until it disappeared into the night sky. Turning to the house, Sirius walked up to the front door.

His voice carried as he cried, heartbroken, "Oh James... This is all my fault! If I hadn't suggested Peter be the Secret Keeper maybe… maybe… I'll find him James. I'll find him and make sure he pays for this!"

Merlin rose to admonish him not to seek revenge but Sirius had already apparated away. Merlin shook his head. So Peter had been made Secret Keeper and had betrayed James and Lily's location to Voldemort. It all made sense now how the Dark Lord had found them. Resigned, Merlin cast his eyes about the broken house one last time. They landed on Lily.

"I promise that I will do everything within my power to protect him," he muttered before turning away and transporting to Privet Drive to await Harry's arrival, his heart heavy from the destruction left behind.

* * *

 **While this chapter was a little bit of a filler, it needed to be done in order to help the next chapter move along. See you all in about a week! Don't forget to review, if you'd be so kind! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow thank you all so much for the reviews, guys! And the favoriting and following of this story! I have to admit this chapter is one of my absolute favorites that I've written so far. I hope that all of you like what I've come up with. :)**

04: Loss and Light

Merlin tossed a book aside, growling in frustration.

"You know, throwing things is quite a childish way to vent one's frustrations."

Merlin glared over in the corner at the one voicing the reprimand. Resting on the opposite chair's armrest, his tawny chest puffed out proudly, was a rather large owl with bright yellow eyes. "I don't need you voicing what I already know, Archimedes," he grumbled.

The owl tilted his head a little to the side in a mocking manner. "Is something irking you, Merlin?"

Merlin shook his head. "It's nothing."

The owl rolled his eyes. "I suppose when you mean nothing you actually mean 'Why isn't the Old Religion prompting me to help Harry Potter destroy the Dark Lord especially since he's been back now for almost two years?'"

Merlin glared. The bird had formed a rather sardonic personality over the years. "You know, sometimes I question why I even bothered giving you human intelligence."

Archimedes scowled. "And where would you be without me, hmmm? I can't even remember all the times I've saved your neck over the years!"

"That one time during the Witch Hunts doesn't count!" Merlin snapped.

"Sure it doesn't, all-powerful sorcerer," Archimedes scoffed.

Merlin groaned, rubbing his eyes. "I have more important things to do than to argue with a bird."

"Like what? Sulking over the fact that you can't do anything even though Potter has been around for years and Voldemort's power steadily grows every passing day?"

Merlin took his pillow and threw it at the bird who easily dodged the oncoming projectile. "It's not just that!" he complained, thrusting himself to his feet. "Earlier this year, the Old Religion cried out to me, warning me the time is almost at hand. For months I have felt a stirring. Harry will soon be in grave danger."

"Is that why you forced us to move from our comfortable flat in London to this horrid shack?" Archimedes grumbled looking around at the broken house whose floorboards and broken furniture were scattered about in hap hazardous piles.

"That is the exact reason," Merlin replied, walking over to the boarded up window. Peeking in between the boards, he was barely able to make out the rest of the wizarding village of Hogsmeade. The place was peaceful, the yellow tinted windows indicating that the evening hours were in full swing.

Archimedes clicked his beak in disapproval. "I hate it here."

"Archimedes, we haven't even been here for a week."

"A week is all I need to know whether I like a place or not!" the owl sniffed. "You can't expect me to like it here when you won't even let me go outside! I haven't properly stretched my wings in days!"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "You've had plenty to eat though; there are enough mice and rats in this house to feed you for a century!"

"Are you implying that you want me to get fat?"

"That's already been accomplished," Merlin smirked.

Insulted, Archimedes opened his mouth to retort when Merlin suddenly felt a rush of urgency. It was so powerful that he whirled around, his eyes widening in silent alarm.

"Merlin? What is it?" Archimedes asked, suddenly afraid.

"I have to go to the school. NOW!" Merlin shouted. And without waiting to hear the owl's response, he focused his power and transported, the immediate world around him swirling into darkness. Reappearing in the dark Astronomy Tower of Hogwarts Castle, Merlin felt the immediate need to hide. Concealing himself with a cloaking spell and backing into a corner, he'd barely settled before the door to the Astronomy Tower opened and a young man with blonde hair and an upturned nose rushed up the stairs to the tower's balcony. Merlin narrowed his eyes as he heard the boy scream, "Expelliarmus!"

"Good evening, Draco," an old man replied. Merlin immediately recognized the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

What was going on? Why had to Old Religion wanted him here? He knew that Dumbledore was dying; the evil magic coursing beneath the old man's skin was testimony enough that he only had a few short weeks before his life force would be overrun. There was nothing Merlin could do to save him. So why was he here?

The two just above him were having a conversation of sorts, where it appeared the young man called Draco had finally succeeded in his mission to kill the Headmaster. Merlin's brow furrowed. He hadn't been aware of this plan. Mind you, he tried to stay in the loop on everything going on since Voldemort's return but apparently even he had missed this little detail. Voldemort wanted a teenager to murder the greatest wizard of the current century? How ridiculously absurd! But Draco had apparently disarmed Dumbledore. Why would the Headmaster allow this to happen?

 _Am I supposed to stop this?_ He silently questioned. _Is Dumbledore to live?_

 _No_ , came the reply from the Old Religion. _Dumbledore's fate is to die tonight._

Merlin frowned. Then why was he here? A sudden presence filled his mind and Merlin almost gasped. Harry! He was here? But where? Creeping out of the shadows and climbing the steps to where Draco and Dumbledore stood, Merlin looked around silently until his eyes landed on where Harry was located, invisible. Oddly, he had been immobilized, his body unable to move under his invisibility cloak. Dumbledore must have done that. Just as Merlin was contemplating removing the spell, the door to the tower below opened again and several people began clamoring up the steps.

Merlin leapt to the side, getting out of the way just in time as four Death Eaters arrived on the scene. His eyes widened in horror. Harry was immobile, Dumbledore was defenseless, and they were surrounded by Death Eaters. Shouldn't he do something?

 _No!_ came the reply from the Old Religion.

 _Then why am I here?_ Merlin silently screamed, panicking.

 _Protect the boy._

Merlin glanced over at Harry's hiding spot and then at the Death Eaters who were currently trying to coax Draco into killing Dumbledore. A deep sorrow filled Merlin's heart as he turned his gaze towards a man he'd greatly come to respect. Albus Dumbledore may have done some things that had infuriated Merlin in the past but overall he had been a great wizard. It was heartbreaking to do nothing but watch as his destiny drew to a close. There was a commotion on the steps below and another figure arrived. Merlin immediately recognized Professor Severus Snape, the Potions Master. Comprehension dawned. Snape was going to kill Dumbledore.

"Severus…"

Merlin's eyes widened at Dumbledore who seemed to be pleading. What was going on? The potions master said nothing as he roughly pushed Draco out of the way. Hatred and revulsion were etched into every inch of his countenance as he beheld the old man before him.

"Severus…please…" Dumbledore whispered.

Merlin couldn't believe his eyes as Snape pointed his wand right at Dumbledore and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

Green light shot out of his wand, hitting Dumbledore right in the chest. The headmaster's body blasted into the air before falling over the battlements out of sight. Merlin's mouth dropped in horror, his brain having difficulties understanding what he'd just witnessed. Severus Snape had changed his allegiance to the Order of the Phoenix after Voldemort fell years ago. Why had he killed Dumbledore? Had his allegiance merely been a hoax? No, that can't have been it. Merlin felt he was missing something vitally important.

His musings were interrupted as Harry emerged, the spell binding him now broken in the death of its caster. Merlin watched as he took down the last Death Eater to exit the tower before flying down the stairs, a look of pure rage on his face. With a horrid realization Merlin knew Harry was going after Snape. Did he know how dangerous that was? He could be killed!

Removing his invisibility spell, Merlin pursued after Harry but his progress was hindered as he came into the corridor where a battle was clearly taking place. Death Eaters were fighting against students, teachers, and members of the Order of the Phoenix. Noticing Merlin, a Death Eater quickly rushed forward to strike him down, casting a killing curse in his direction.

"I don't have time for this!" Merlin snarled, throwing his hands out and stopping the spell with a shield. The Death Eater stared at him in astonishment. With another flash of his eyes, Merlin sent the Death Eater flying down the corridor where the poor man slammed into the opposite wall, his body crumbling in an unceremonious heap.

Several members of the Order turned to stare at him in shock but Merlin didn't stick around to explain. Rushing past them, he bound around the corner. He had to get to Harry before he attempted to take on all those Death Eaters by himself. His chest heaved as he sprinted down yet another deserted corridor. Why had the Founders decided to make this place so bloody big? He silently cursed as he took the staircases three steps at a time. It was then that his foot decided to sink into one of the steps of the concealed staircases.

Merlin let out a curse. Why, _why_ had Godric thought it would be funny to have these infuriating steps installed? Cursing his friend's stupidity, Merlin thrust his leg out of the stair before blasting the step apart with a flash of his eyes. Stumbling down the remaining stairs, he took a couple of shortcuts behind several tapestries and reemerged at the top of the marble staircase. Descending the steps and pushing past several clearly bewildered students still in their pajamas, Merlin forced his way out the great oak front doors into the night.

In the distance he could see Hagrid's hut on fire, the sound of angry shouting barely reaching his ears. _I have to reach him,_ he thought desperately. _I have to!_ Putting on yet another burst of speed, Merlin's feet pounded into the grass and he managed to find Harry just as Snape threw a spell at him, sending the poor boy flying backward without a wand. Rage filled Merlin and just as he raised his hand to curse Snape into oblivion, a white light erupted in the forest so brilliant that it caused every living soul in the vicinity to cry out in alarm and confusion.

As the brightness slammed into Merlin, a powerful surge of energy engulfed him, so much so that he was blown off his feet. Darkness began to cloud his vision and Merlin's spirit cried out in dismay. He couldn't lose consciousness! Not now! Not when Harry was in trouble! But the more he fought, the more he fell into the darkness. It soon consumed him and he knew no more.

* * *

Merlin groaned as he rolled over in the grass. Soot covered his face and he felt as if he'd been shoved through a mill. As soon as his scrambled thoughts settled in their rightful place, he cried out, sitting up and looking around in panic. Harry! Where was he? Merlin stumbled to his feet. Harry and the Death Eaters were nowhere in sight. Hagrid's house, now nothing but a bundle of chard wood, stood smoking in the distance.

"What happened?" Merlin wondered, turning this way and that. He racked his brains, remembering that he'd been about to blast Snape apart when a light from the Forbidden Forest had slammed into him. His musings were interrupted by the howling of a dog and Merlin turned his attention back towards the castle. Even from here he could make out the large crowd gathered around the base of the Astronomy Tower. Was Harry there with the others? Or had he been taken by the Death Eaters?

Panic began gripping him. That is, until a shout caused his very soul to quake.

"Blasted trees seemed to want to kill us all!" came a snarl from behind him.

Merlin whipped around just in time to see a sight he never thought he'd behold again. Emerging from the trees, their bodies covered from head to foot in chainmail and armor, were five men that Merlin could only dismiss as being nothing but figments of his imagination.

"That sorcerer never said he would deposit us in a field of wild flowers," one of them murmured.

"Are we even certain he brought us to the right place?" another demanded. "For all we know, he could have sent us into Cenred's lands!"

"He promised to send us to Camelot," the first replied.

"Forgive me, Sire, but this doesn't look like Camelot at all!"

Merlin let out a gasp and the men twisted around in his direction, their swords drawn.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" the one in the middle commanded.

Merlin's heart began to burst. "Arthur," he whispered, his throat thick with emotion. And then, like any who sees those whom they dearly love, Merlin felt his feet propel him forward. "ARTHUR!" he cried joyfully, rushing over the grass towards his king.

Arthur barely had enough time to move his sword away before Merlin threw his arms around his neck. "Merlin?" he gasped, completely shocked. Grasping the young man's shoulders, he pushed him away just enough to see his manservant. Watery bright blue eyes and a lopsided grin greeted him in the pale moonlight.

"Merlin!" the other knights shouted, rushing forward and surrounding the old sorcerer.

Merlin cried out in joy as he looked around noticing Elyan, Percival, Leon, and Gwaine. "You're all here!" he cried. "But, how is this possible?"

"We've come to take you home!" Arthur answered, smirking. "Honestly, Merlin, you're crying like a girl. It's only been a couple of weeks since we last saw you."

Merlin took a quick intake of breath. "Weeks?" he gasped, shaking his head. "I fear it has been much longer than that for me. I haven't seen any of you in _centuries!_ "

Arthur's smirk slackened from his face. "Centuries? Merlin, you're exaggerating."

"No," Merlin cried, wiping his nose. "I'm not. I've been waiting for you to return for a thousand years!"

Arthur shook his head. "That can't be right. It's only been a couple of weeks since we separated from you in the forest."

Now it was Merlin's turn to be confused. "Believe me, it's been centuries. You died. I've been waiting for you to come back."

The knights and Arthur shared looks of utter alarm. Arthur grabbed Merlin's shoulder. "Obviously something here is amiss. Merlin, tell me everything that's happened since we separated."

Merlin shook his head. "If I were to tell you, we'd be standing here for over a week."

"Merlin, tell me," Arthur ordered.

Merlin looked back at the castle and the crowd of howling witches and wizards. Now was not the place to speak of such things, not while the students and teachers were mourning the loss of the greatest sorcerer of the age.

"Not here," Merlin muttered, pulling his eyes away.

The knights followed his gaze.

"What's going on over there?" Leon questioned.

"Nothing that we can cure," Merlin replied evasively, his tone sad.

Arthur noticed the look of mourning in Merlin's eyes and frowned. "Merlin, where are we?"

"I'll explain back at my place," Merlin muttered. "There is much to tell and I'd rather not remain here to do so."

Arthur studied him for a moment before complying. "Alright then, lead the way."

Merlin suddenly remembered Harry and a small sense of fear coursed through him. How could he have forgotten about him?!

"Merlin, are you alright?" Gwaine asked.

"Hold on," Merlin muttered. "I need to check on something."

Closing his eyes, he spread out his magic until he felt a familiar presence mixed somewhere in the crowd. A sigh of relief escaped him. "He's safe," he muttered aloud.

"Who's safe?" Arthur demanded.

Merlin shook his head. "I'll explain back at my place. Hold on to my arms. It wouldn't be in our best interest to be caught wandering around the grounds after what's happened."

"Wait, you're not going to teleport us to wherever it is we're going, are you?" Gwaine asked, looking distinctly uncomfortable as the others moved forward to do as Merlin asked.

Merlin smirked. "Unless you want to trudge through the Forbidden Forest and face giant spiders and a heard of centaurs I'd suggest you take my arm, Gwaine."

"Giant spiders?" Leon repeated with wide eyes.

"What's a centaur?" Elyan asked.

"I'll explain once we're away from this place," Merlin promised.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Gwaine, though none of us like traveling with magic, do as Merlin says!"

With a distinct frown on his face, Gwaine grasped Merlin's arm. "Let's get this over with," he grumbled.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the six of them disappeared from the Hogwarts grounds, reappearing a moment later in the Shrieking Shack.

"Merciful heavens!" Archimedes snarled, his feathers ruffling all over the place. "How many times have I told you not to transport yourself directly inside the house, Merlin?"

Merlin looked over at his owl, a huge grin spreading across his face. "Sorry, Archimedes."

"No you're not," the bird snapped.

Merlin chuckled, "You're right."

"Merlin, are you talking to that bird?" Percival asked behind him.

Archimedes finally realized they had company. "Who are these people?" he demanded before Merlin could reply.

"A talking animal," Gwaine muttered, "never thought I'd see the day."

"There were a lot of things I never thought I'd see until magic returned to the land," Leon commented.

"Allow me to make introductions," Merlin replied. "Archimedes, this is King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. Arthur, knights, meet my owl, Archimedes."

Archimedes' eyes widened considerably larger, making him look half mad. "King Arthur?" he spluttered. "But– _How?!"_

"I'm about to find out the answer to that myself," Merlin answered, walking around broken furniture and beginning to clear off the few chairs that hadn't been busted to pieces; all of them were currently holding his books and keepsakes he'd collected over the years.

"Merlin, do I want to even know why you're living in such a place and how you came to have a talking owl?" Arthur murmured, staring at Archimedes in slight apprehension.

"This isn't really my current place of residence," Merlin muttered as he moved yet another pile of heavy books over against the wall. "This is a temporary place Archimedes and I decided to stay in order to protect Harry."

"Who?" Elyan prompted.

Merlin shook his head. "It's a long story. Why don't you tell me how you got here and then I'll tell you what I've been up to for the last ten centuries."

"You can't possibly be over a thousand years old, Merlin!" Arthur scoffed. "You haven't aged a day!"  
But even has he said this, he somehow knew it wasn't true. Merlin may appear to look the same but his eyes, they told an entirely different story.

"I may not have aged physically but I have seen many things, Arthur," Merlin muttered, suddenly sounding tired. "I've lived a long time, watching history unfold, unable to do anything but let it run its course. Come, sit down." He then smirked. "I know the chairs aren't the most accommodating for a king but it's the best I can offer, given the circumstances."

The knights and Arthur took their seats around a large wooden table. Merlin sat down and Archimedes flew over, landing on the arm of his chair, staring at their new visitors with as much curiosity as they were him. Merlin grinned. "Would you all like some tea?"

"What?" Arthur asked, confused.

Instead of answering Merlin's eyes flashed gold. A pitcher lifted on its own and poured water into a teapot which began steaming several seconds later. The knights and Arthur watched in fascination and slight uneasiness as the kettle began pouring steaming water into six mugs. Merlin looked back and forth on the table with a slight frown. "Now, where'd that sugar get to?"

"Sugar?" Gwaine repeated, baffled.

"It had a fight with the teapot earlier," Merlin replied distractedly as he stood to wander over to a cabinet. Arthur stared after Merlin in alarm. The knights shared his concern. Merlin paid them no heed as he opened the cabinet and began coaxing a small glass jar towards him. "Oh come on, sugar pot," he muttered. "You know it's your own fault I put you in the cupboard. That teapot's cracked enough and you slamming the spoon into it at every opportunity is not doing it any favors."

Picking up the sugar pot which was miraculously holding a spoon and was in the process of trying to whack Merlin's fingers with it, Merlin carelessly walked back to the table and set it down where it seemed to fume up at him, its little lid quivering back and forth. "I'll have two scoops, per usual," Merlin told it before looking up at his bewildered friends. Merlin sent them his trademark smirk. "You can tell it what you prefer."

Arthur cleared his throat. "Um, Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur?" Merlin asked as he spun his finger around over his cup of tea; the spoon began moving of its own accord.

Arthur shook his head. "You seem… different."

"If you mean senile, I have to agree with you," Archimedes replied, causing the five men to jump.

Merlin frowned at his owl. "Don't make me throw you back in your tree house, Archimedes!"

The owl glared up at his owner. "As if you would do that!"

Instead Merlin merely ruffled the bird's feathers before taking a sip of his tea. Arthur was about to say something more when something whacked his hand. "Ouch!" he muttered, looking down to find the sugar brandishing its spoon at him.

"He's waiting for you to tell him how much sugar you want, Arthur," Merlin replied before taking another sip of his tea.

Bewildered, Arthur looked back down at the sugar pot. "Um… two scoops?" he said, feeling utterly ridiculous.

Then, to his amazement, the sugar pot lifted its lid with one of its handles while the other began scooping the commanded sugar into Arthur's cup. When it had finished it moved on to Leon who looked down at it in surprise before asking for two scoops as well. Gwaine was the only one who asked for three; the others following in the footsteps of their king.

After locking the sugar back in the cabinet before it could continue its personal vendetta with the teapot, Merlin turned back to his friends and found them slightly disturbed. "Are you alright?" he asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"We just… aren't used to magic around you yet, Merlin," Elyan answered honestly. "We're still getting used to the idea. It has only been a couple months after all."

Merlin frowned. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I've forgotten to be cautious."

Arthur placed a hand over his forearm. "Merlin, remember what I said to you when I first found out?"

Merlin looked up at him. "You wanted me to always be me," he repeated.

"And this is clearly you," Arthur replied. "We're just going to have to get used to it."

Merlin nodded. "Even so, I'll try not to overwhelm you."

"If they're overwhelmed now, wait until they hear everything you've been up to," Archimedes replied cryptically.

"What does he mean by that?" Percival wondered.

Merlin frowned. "He just means there may be a lot I have to say that will surprise you. But first, I want to learn how all of you ended up here. When the Old Religion told me that the time was near, I was expecting you to return from the dead, Arthur, not travel from the past into the future like I did."

"The Old Religion speaks to you like a person?" Elyan asked.

"Yes and it is quite insufferable most of the time," Merlin replied with a grimace. "But please, tell me, how did you get here?"

"We've been trying to find you since you disappeared in that pond," Arthur replied. "We knew it was some form of magic so we decided to seek out as many sorcerers in Camelot as we could. They told us that you had been taken by the Old Religion to accomplish some task. I demanded that we be sent to wherever it was to assist you and the druids granted my request. They warned us that though we would be in Camelot's lands, it would not be the same place we were familiar with. Though we didn't understand what they meant by that, we didn't let that deter us; although, we weren't expecting to end up in a forest where the very trees tried to attack us!"

"They did seem to stop right after you shouted at them, Arthur," Percival pointed out.

"A good thing too," Gwaine muttered, "since they were about to drag Elyan off into the abyss."

Elyan shivered, clearly traumatized.

"Yes, but why did the trees stop?" Leon wondered.

Merlin listened, intrigued. "I suppose it is because this land rightfully belongs to Arthur."

They all turned to look at him. "What do you mean, Merlin?" the king asked.

"I guess it's my turn to explain," Merlin began. He then revealed all that had transpired between him and the Hogwarts Founders, the witch hunts, the division of the non-magical and magical communities, the first wizarding war, and the current war he personally was involved with.

Arthur and the knights sat in shock for several moments. "You mean to tell me that four witches and wizards made Camelot into a magic school?" Leon muttered.

"And you made them make a contract where the magic of the school's allegiance would turn to Arthur upon his return?" Gwaine said, impressed.

"And now you're involved in a war where you have to help this Harry Potter destroy a dark wizard named Voldemort?" Percival finished.

Merlin nodded though he wasn't staring at them. He was looking at Arthur who was studying him silently. He began to fidget and then the words poured from his mouth. "Arthur, I'm sorry I wasn't there. I should have been."

Arthur shook his head. "You really have been here for over a thousand years…"

Merlin hesitantly nodded, his eyes full of sorrow. "And because I'm here in the future, you died!"

Arthur shook his head. "Merlin, I may not understand magic very much but I don't think I end up dying because you're stuck a thousand years in the future."

"But–"

"He's right, Merlin," Archimedes replied. "He's standing right in front of you! If he had died while you were trapped here then he would be the Future King. This one is obviously the Once."

Arthur frowned, eyebrow raised. "I beg your pardon? The Once?"

"Your title is the Once and Future King, Arthur," Merlin explained. "This means that after you die, you will somehow return."

"But… how?" Arthur wondered, severely confused.

Merlin shrugged. "I have no idea. I barely understand it myself."

"Well, all that aside, it looks like our plans to simply bring you home are going to have to wait," Gwaine muttered. "Especially if this Old Religion is telling you that you have to save this Harry person."

"What can we do to help?" Arthur demanded, his mind already made up to aid his friend.

Merlin immediately shook his head. "I can't allow you to get involved in this war, Arthur."

Arthur frowned. "I'm the King, Merlin."

"And I'm your Court Sorcerer," Merlin argued.

"And also my manservant which means if I say we're going to help you then we are!"

"NO!" Merlin cried forcefully, surprising all of them. "I can't allow it, Arthur! This war is different from the ones you've faced."

"How so?" Arthur demanded, his frown the usual irritated one he reserved for when his abilities were challenged.

"You are used to fighting a war where only a few are magical and most are not," Merlin pointed out. "This is a war between witches and wizards where every foe has the ability to use magic. They don't use swords and brute strength. If you went up against them with a sword, they'd slaughter you! I can't allow that to happen!"

Arthur stared at Merlin for a moment, seeing the anguish in his eyes. He secretly admitted that Merlin was right but he wasn't the type of man who would cower in hiding while his best friend fought against a dark foe. Merlin saw the determination well within Arthur's eyes and immediately started protesting.

"Arthur, please see sense!" he began but Arthur shook his head.

"No, Merlin," he replied forcefully. "If what you say about this Lord Voldemort is true, then he is not only a threat against your kind but non-magic folk as well. I will not simply stand by and allow him to slaughter people in his pursuit of power. We fought against Morgana many times with you at our side and we will fight with you now."

"But –" Merlin protested.

"Give it up, Merlin," Gwaine said with a grin. "You can't go against the king's orders."

Merlin groaned in frustration. "This is not like the past!"

"Merlin," Arthur snapped, shutting him up immediately, "we're going to help you. We can help protect Harry Potter."

Merlin sighed. He knew very well that once Arthur set his heart on something that there would be no dissuading him. "Fine," he grumbled, "but I'm not going to allow you to go into battle without magic. I'll enhance your weapons and armor to ward off spells and protect you from curses."

"Speaking of weapons… Merlin, where is my sword?"

Merlin flinched while Archimedes began hooting with laughter. "Oh, he's not going to like what you have to tell him!" the owl cackled.

Merlin swallowed hard, ignoring the bird's laughter since Arthur's countenance had darkened. "Merlin," he repeated, his tone clipped, " _where_ is my sword?"

Merlin licked his lips. "Well, Arthur, the thing is…"

"Merlin," Arthur warned.

"When I first came to Hogwarts I found it in the possession of Godric Gryffindor. I felt that it should stay with Camelot, to protect it in my absence, so I left it with him."

"So it's at the school?"

"Yes," Merlin replied. "It's in the Headmaster's office. It disappeared after Godric Gryffindor died but it returned after Harry used it to kill a dark creature called a basilisk in his second year."

"Then we should head up to the school and retrieve it!" Arthur replied, standing up.

"What? Now?" Merlin cried.

"No, Merlin, in the next century," Arthur sneered.

"We can't go there tonight!" Merlin protested.

"And why not?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

Merlin's countenance saddened. "Voldemort's followers, the Death Eaters, attacked the school a few hours ago. They murdered the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The entire school will be in mourning. It wouldn't be wise for us to arrive while they are grieving."

"Did you know this man?" Leon asked, noticing Merlin's sad expression.

Merlin looked into his empty tea cup. "We never actually met but he was the most powerful sorcerer I've come across since the Hogwarts Founders. His death will be a difficult blow to the magical community and a victory to Voldemort and his followers. Many will lose hope upon the knowledge of his death. He was the only one Voldemort ever feared."

Arthur frowned, contemplating his words. "In that case, I suppose we can stay here for the night…" he looked around at the Shrieking Shack with a wrinkled nose.

Merlin chuckled. "Allow me to tidy the place up a bit." Standing, he walked out of the room, the knights and Arthur following in his wake. Archimedes decided to stay behind, preening his feathers. "A werewolf used to come here," Merlin explained as he walked down the hall.

"What is a werewolf?" Elyan asked, eyeing a banister that had severe claw marks scarred into the wood.

"A man who changes into a wolf-like beast every full moon and feasts on human flesh," Merlin replied.

The knights and Arthur's eyes widened in alarm.

"You can only become a werewolf when bitten by one during the full moon," Merlin explained further as he came to the first bedroom. "There are not many of their kind and unfortunately there isn't a cure."

"Will this werewolf return?" Leon asked.

Merlin shook his head. "No. This building has been abandoned and is believed to be haunted. None venture here. We will be safe." Looking around the bedroom, Merlin flashed his eyes and the once broken bed mended itself and the dust covering the surfaces disappeared. Merlin then transfigured a dresser into a second bed and changed the drapes over the boarded window into a thick comforter.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to magic," Elyan said while Gwaine whistled.

"Nice work, Merlin," he complimented.

"Thanks Gwaine," Merlin grinned somewhat embarrassed. "You and Percival can stay in this room. There are two other bedrooms just down the hall."

He repaired and transfigured the extra furniture in a similar fashion in the second bedroom, making it habitable for Leon and Elyan before reaching the master bedroom. He usually slept in here but now that Arthur had arrived, he had no qualms relinquishing it to the king. With a flash of his eyes, Merlin pushed the door open, revealing a heartwarming sight.

The room was adorned in dark red walls, accents, and bedding, with hints of gold. Merlin made sure the king sized bed in the middle of the room was the best the future had to offer, the pillows filled with duck feathers and the mattress the softest material on the market. He'd also conjured a fire in the fireplace that immediately began warming the room. Arthur inspected the area before turning back to Merlin who stood in the doorway.

"It's acceptable, I suppose," Arthur replied, fingering the bed.

Merlin grinned, knowing Arthur was impressed yet unwilling to admit it. The king turned around and flopped down on the bed, involuntarily sighing in satisfaction. Merlin watched him for a moment before hesitantly shuffling into the room. It had been over a thousand years since he had waded on Arthur's every whim. A thrill surged through him at the thought of once again being able to fulfill his purpose and he instinctively began removing Arthur's boots.

Arthur propped himself up on his elbows. "What are you doing?"

"They need drying," was Merlin's reply as he removed the boots and set them over by the fireplace.

"Merlin, you don't have to do this," Arthur muttered, sitting up.

Merlin looked over at him. "I want to," he said with sincere conviction. "Arthur, remember what I told you? I was born to serve you and I'll gladly do so till the day I die. I've been denied my purpose for a thousand years. Please allow me to do this."

Arthur studied him another moment before gesturing for him to continue. Merlin's grin widened as he came over and helped Arthur out of his armor. After making sure his king was taken care of, Merlin nodded to himself, about to leave.

"Um, Merlin?" Arthur questioned.

Merlin turned. "Yes, Sire?"

"Where's the chamber pot?"

Merlin smirked. "They don't exist in the future, I'm afraid."

Arthur looked mortified. "Surely you're jesting!"

Merlin laughed. "Not in the slightest, Arthur."

Arthur looked conflicted. "But…"

Merlin continued to laugh. "I'll show you what they use instead," he offered, clearly enjoying his king's dilemma.

Arthur frowned as he followed Merlin out of the bedroom and down the hall towards the bathroom. Merlin made sure to explain the functions not only to Arthur but the knights as well. They were quite fascinated with how the water seemed to refill itself in the toilet and come out of the taps in the sink and shower.

"Now that is useful magic!" Gwaine commented.

Merlin laughed. "Actually, everything you see here isn't run by magic. Muggles created these things."

"Muggles?" Percival questioned.

Merlin blushed. "Oh, um, it's the term witches and wizards use for non-magic folk."

Arthur frowned. "Merlin, are you saying that _we're_ muggles?"

Merlin bit his lip before nodding. "Yes. That is how these people will view you."

"Well, at least muggles are ingenious enough to create devices such as this," Percival commented while twisting the sink taps and watching the water come out of the spout.

"There are many things muggles have invented that have greatly benefited the magical world," Merlin defended.

"Like what?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin shook his head. "We'll be up all night if I were to answer that question. Best leave that for another time."

"I suppose," Gwaine muttered, disappointed.

"Wait a moment," Arthur said as the knights began moving down the hall. "Where are you going to sleep, Merlin?"

"Oh, um, I can manage in the drawing room," Merlin said, pointing to the room where they had tea earlier.

Arthur frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Of course," Merlin replied.

"But there aren't any beds in there," Percival protested.

Merlin grinned before flashing his eyes. "There should be one in there now," he said turning to walk down the hall.

"Show off," they heard Archimedes shout.

Merlin chuckled before stopping in the hall and turning to look at his dear friends and king. "Is there anything else I can do for all of you?"

Arthur smiled. "No, I think you've done enough tonight, Merlin."

Merlin grinned. "I'm glad you're here."

"So are we," Arthur replied.

Merlin bowed. "Good night, Sire."

Arthur inclined his head. "Good night, Merlin."

Shutting the door to the drawing room, Merlin smiled at the small bed in the corner, created from the extra chairs once occupied by the knights. Archimedes was already perched on one of the bedposts.

"You're not seriously going to allow them to fight in this war?" he asked skeptically as Merlin got ready for bed.

"I can't go against the king's wishes, Archimedes."

"And why not? You have magic! You can return him to the past!"

Merlin shook his head. "No. The Old Religion would never have allowed the druids to bring Arthur and the knights here if they weren't meant to be. They are here for a reason and I'd be a fool to try and fight against that."

Archimedes made a disgruntled sound. "Well, I don't like them."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "You don't like them?"

"I mean, I don't like them being here," Archimedes corrected, not meeting Merlin's gaze.

"I'm not fond of the situation considering the danger involved but we have to deal the hand we've been dealt," Merlin frowned, scrutinizing his owl.

Archimedes huffed before spreading his wings and flying over to his little tree house perched on top of a crowded bookshelf. Merlin got the feeling he was hiding something from him but decided not to pry. Sometimes the owl would get in these foul moods and Merlin dismissed this as one of those times.

"Good night, Archimedes," he called.

"Good night," the owl replied in a snappy tone before his claw swiped the door closed over the hole in his tree.

Merlin chuckled before snuffing out the candle on the table and climbing into bed. He couldn't believe that Arthur and the knights were literally just down the hall! How long he had wished to be reunited with them! And yet he was fairly disturbed that the Old Religion had brought them to a time when the wizarding world was at war – and right after Dumbledore died no less! Merlin tried to think over what he was meant to do now. Obviously the Order of the Phoenix and Harry Potter were all going to be crippled from Dumbledore's death. They would need to regroup and regain their hope in the war. Was now the time to reveal who he truly was to the wizarding world? Only the Founders had known the truth. After experiencing the way they viewed him, Merlin had decided it would be best to hide his true identity. Was now the time to change that?

He wasn't sure. The thought scared him. He hadn't told Arthur or the knights of his and their fame in the future. But they were going to find out eventually. Should he tell them? Maybe. Merlin sighed. There were so many uncertainties. Deciding not to let it bother him any more tonight, he turned over and sought the land of dreams, simply content that he had been reunited with his king at long last.

* * *

 **Yes, Archimedes is a Disney character but I love his snarky attitude so much that I couldn't not put him in here and he's not going away any time soon! I also took a bit of inspiration from the Sword in the Stone because I love the sugar fighting against the teapot and couldn't resist putting it in there! :) I've read several stories where Arthur either doesn't show up at all or he's only in the tale for a brief moment and I decided I wanted something different where we get plenty of Arthur and the knights! I forgot to mention I kept Elyan alive too.**

 **Anywho, leave a review if you feel so inclined! I'd love to know what you think! See ya in a week!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The title of this chapter was so fitting so I couldn't resist. LOL. So guys I could really do with some more reviews. I know it's something everyone begs for but it really does help in the writing process. That was one of the reasons I started posting this story when I did - I was losing steam over this story. The reviews I've received have definitely helped spur me forward but the few I got for the last chapter was a little disheartening. A HUGE thank you to all those who did review - you guys really made me smile! So, here's the next chapter. We're heading to Hogwarts now!**

 **Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Harry Potter. That is all.**

05: The Return of the King

When Arthur and the knights woke the next day, they heard a distinct clanging downstairs. On full alert, they cautiously wandered down the stairs, noticing that neither Merlin nor his talking owl was in the drawing room. Reaching the kitchen, the men peered around the corner to find a strange sight indeed. The place had been bewitched as various pots and pans full of cooked food danced around the table, large spoons scraping heaping piles of eggs, sausage, and bacon onto round glass plates.

Sitting at the table, his nose buried in some kind of parchment with words and moving pictures, was Merlin. Archimedes was nowhere to be seen.

"Merlin?" Arthur prompted.

Startled, Merlin jumped as did the various pots and pans which began to fall towards the floor. With a flash of his eyes, Merlin prevented them from crashing to the ground. Sighing in relief, he waved his hand and the kitchenware went back to completing their tasks. Grinning widely and ignoring the raised eyebrows of his friends, Merlin set the heavy parchment aside.

"Good morning," he greeted. "I'd hoped to have breakfast ready before you woke but I'm afraid I slept in a little."

"It looks like you prepared an entire feast," Leon commented while Gwaine licked his lips.

Merlin grinned. "If memory serves me right, you lot seem to consume half the kitchen stalk on a daily basis so I thought I'd make enough to feed an army."

"I think it's safe to say Gwaine and Percival are the ones responsible for the bare shelves," Arthur snidely replied, staring at the two mentioned knights.

"I wouldn't place all the blame on them, Arthur," Merlin smirked. "You tend to eat more than most."

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Sire?"

"Shut up."

Merlin grinned as everyone sat around the table and dug into the food.

"So, Merlin, what is it that you're reading?" Elyan asked since Merlin had once more picked up the strange looking parchment.

"Oh, this is the Daily Prophet," he replied. "It's a newspaper."

"Newspaper?" Percival repeated.

"The world has grown since our time," Merlin explained. "The town crier used to be the one to deliver news but over the years man has developed more advanced ways to keep up with what is going on. One of those things is the newspaper. In the muggle world, someone is hired to deliver it to the door of the requester but in the magical world, the Daily Prophet is delivered by owl. Unlike the muggle world, the magical has enchanted the pages so the images move."

"The pictures look so realistic," Arthur muttered, intrigued, "like a mirror."

"They were taken with a camera," Merlin replied before shoving a large amount of egg into his mouth.

"What's a camera?" Leon wondered.

Merlin frowned as he realized that having the knights and Arthur be so ignorant of the most basic instruments and concepts of the times was not going to bode well when they were in the middle of a war. "Like indoor plumbing, it's one of the many things that muggles have developed over the years," he replied.

"But if it was made by muggles, why do your people use it?" Arthur questioned.

"Again, many things made by the non-magical community are used in the magical world."

Gwaine studied the man on the front page of the Daily Prophet. His image kind of reminded him of Merlin when he was pretending to be an old man. Dressed in robes covered in stars, the man's white hair and beard rested just below his waist. A pair of spectacles sat on the man's slightly crooked nose and his eyes seemed to twinkle.

"Who's the old man?" he asked.

Merlin's countenance fell. "Albus Dumbledore."

"The man who died last night?" Arthur asked, staring at the picture too.

"Yes," Merlin sighed. "As I suspected, the Wizarding World is terrified over the news of his death. They fear Voldemort will strike any time now that he's gone."

"And what do you think?" Arthur replied, staring pointedly at Merlin.

"I believe it is inevitable," Merlin answered with a heavy countenance.

"Where do you believe he will strike first?"

"The Ministry of Magic, most likely," Merlin replied, taking a bite of his sausage. "It's the current form of government. There actually aren't many kings ruling over lands in the future. England is one of the few but only in the muggle world and their power is actually quite limited. Most of the country is run by Parliament and the Prime Minister. The wizarding world has a Minister of Magic though I don't believe he's doing a very good job. He's trying to bring the people into a false security that the Ministry has things under control when in reality they're panicking as much as everyone else, arresting innocents and making them out to be false supporters of Voldemort."

Arthur scowled. "I understand attempting to hide gruesome details from your people but a man who poisons them with delusions by framing innocents does not deserve to be in any form of leadership."

"I agree with you," Merlin sighed. "But they don't believe they can do anything else. What you have to understand is that Voldemort really is the most powerful dark wizard of the age."

"Is he as powerful as Morgana?" Elyan asked.

"No," Merlin answered, shaking his head. "None of the witches and wizards of today possess the magic of the Old Religion that we are familiar with. What they have is a deluded form of magic, a new breed that crept into the world as the Old Religion declined."

"Well, that's good news," Gwaine muttered between mouthfuls of bacon.

"Don't underestimate them, Gwaine," Merlin warned. "Though they do not possess the magic of the Old Religion, the lesser magic is still quite formidable."

"But yours is more powerful," Arthur guessed.

"Yes," Merlin muttered, "but that doesn't mean you should completely rely on it. I will do all I can to protect you but even I have my limits."

"Merlin," Elyan began tentatively, "if your magic can trump that which these future sorcerers possess, why didn't you defeat this evil man when he first began terrorizing these people?"

It was a question that had been on all of their minds since last night. To their surprise, Merlin's face filled with slight annoyance.

"I wanted to," he glowered, "but the Old Religion wouldn't let me. It is not my destiny to defeat the Dark Lord. It's Harry's. I am merely here to help him complete his task."

"You seem to have a knack for helping others complete their destinies," Arthur voiced.

Merlin's annoyance was replaced with a genuine smile as he beheld his king. "I have no problems helping you, Arthur – or Harry for that matter. I'm simply annoyed the Old Religion took me away from helping you complete your destiny first."

"There's obviously a reason behind it," Arthur muttered, "Though I do not fault you for being angry. If I were placed in your situation, I would be furious."

Merlin's smile saddened. "I am quite often, to be honest. Even so, I heed its promptings. Though I don't agree with some of the things it has made me do, I have always benefited from them."

"It sounds to me like you're the Old Religion's puppet," Gwaine opined with a deep frown on his face.

Merlin merely shrugged. "What all of you are forgetting is that I am a product of the Old Religion, technically magic itself."

"I still have a hard time understanding that," Elyan muttered, shaking his head. "It's so hard to believe that you're this great, all-powerful sorcerer."

Merlin frowned, stirring his food about on his plate. "I know," he muttered quietly.

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "Merlin? Are you alright?"

Merlin stiffened and looked up at him, slightly panicked. "I'm fine," he lied.

"Ha! Fine indeed!" a harsh voice shouted from behind them.

Everyone jumped except Merlin who rolled his eyes. "Should have known you'd show up at a time like this, Archimedes… were you able to find yourself some breakfast?"

"Don't change the subject, Merlin," the bird reprimanded, flying from the top of the cupboard over to the table, his talons stepping right in the remainders of Arthur's food. "It would be best for them to hear the truth from you than someone else."

"What is this infernal bird going on about?" Arthur demanded as he angrily pushed him off his eggs. Archimedes didn't seem the least bit sorry he'd ruined the rest of the king's meal as he was swept aside.

"It's nothing," Merlin repeated, waving his hand to replace Arthur's spoiled food with a new plate of eggs.

"Pinfeathers and golly fluff, Merlin!" Archimedes snapped, hopping around to face the sorcerer. "You very well know–"

"Archimedes, if you don't want to be turned into a human, I suggest you shut up!" Merlin snapped angrily and to the knights and Arthur's shock, the plates on the table rattled of their own accord.

There was silence in the room for a moment before the owl puffed out his chest. "Fine!" he snapped, spreading his wings. "Keep being an idiot why don't you!"

"Hey!" Arthur cried as Archimedes flew out of the room. "Only I'm aloud to call Merlin an idiot!"

Merlin tried to reign in his emotions. He knew he was being stupid hiding his insecurities but he was afraid of how Arthur and the knights would react to his fame in the modern world. They were overawed concerning spells he barely even thought about. What would they think when they learned he could deflect the killing curse and create tempests so strong they could level skyscrapers? No, even if it was foolish keeping them in ignorance, he wasn't going to boast in his abilities. He didn't want their views of him to change any more than they already had. He didn't want them to treat him like the rest of the world did. Worse, he didn't want them to fear him like he was sure many in the wizarding world would. Even though it was very possible that they would see his powers in their prime, he wanted to delay the moment for as long as he was able.

"Merlin," Percival hesitantly prompted, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Merlin looked up at them, noticing the concern in their eyes. He tried to shrug it off. "It's nothing, really," he lied. From the looks on their faces, he knew they didn't believe him for a second. Arthur was sure to start pressuring him so he decided to change the subject. Leaping to his feet, he started gathering the now empty plates on the table, carrying them over to the sink. "I suppose you're all wondering when we will be heading up to the castle?"

Arthur watched Merlin silently, knowing full well that he'd purposefully changed the subject. He glanced at the knights, all of them looking to him for direction. Sighing slightly, he shook his head, signifying that for now, they'd leave Merlin alone.

"Will we be going there today?" Leon asked, deciding to be the one to answer.

Merlin shook his head, silently grateful they had laid the matter to rest. "I'm afraid not. The school isn't at its best at the moment due to the headmaster's death. His funeral will be taking place tomorrow and there will be many people there to see it. Not to mention Dumbledore was Harry's mentor, guardian, and friend. He viewed him in a similar way that I viewed Gaius. He's going to need some time to grieve."

"How long?"

"About a week at best, Arthur," Merlin replied, placing the last of the dirty dishes in the sink.

"A week?!" Arthur cried. "But what are we to do in that time?"

Merlin smirked. "How about we brush you up on the twenty first century? It won't do to have you exclaiming gasps of awe over things most people consider mundane. They'll find you weirder than you already are."

"No stranger than they find you, Merlin," Arthur retorted towards his servant's trademark grin. He didn't like these circumstances at all but what choice did they have? Robbing Harry of his chance to grieve would be cruel; everyone deserved closure when losing a loved one. The knights looked to him, wondering what he would decide. Arthur sighed. "We'll wait here. But you'd better make the passing time interesting, Merlin!"

Merlin grinned and his eyes flashed causing the dishes to start washing and drying themselves. "I'm sure you'll find it fascinating, Sire."

* * *

A week later found Arthur, Merlin, and the knights walking through the village of Hogsmeade towards Hogwarts castle. Merlin couldn't help but chuckle at the men beside him as they continuously tugged on the modern day muggle clothes he'd purchased for them in a neighboring village; from all the various jobs he'd worked over the last thousand years, he had enough money to be considered royalty. He had to hide his smile as he remembered helping Arthur get dressed that morning; at least the prat was able to pull the designer jeans on the right way.

"Tell me something, Merlin," Arthur muttered as he fiddled with the zipper of his light jacket, "you've been alive for centuries and yet you still wear clothes similar to the ones you wear back in Camelot."

Merlin looked down at his outfit, a grin on his face. Though his clothes were all designer brand, he couldn't deny Arthur was correct. "What can I say?" he shrugged. "I like brown, blue, and red."

"You even wear a scarf similar to the ones back home," Elyan smirked.

"You're certain that these clothes are what people wear in this century?" Percival pressed, rubbing his hands over his jeans.

"Of course," Merlin replied matter-of-factly. "Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Yes," they all said at once.

"I have not!" he protested.

"Allow me to refresh your memory, Merlin," Arthur sneered. "Didn't you once say, 'I know a short cut! We can cut through here.'"

"Ahhh yes," Gwaine grinned, "and then we walked straight into a smuggler camp."

"And if I remember right, you cowered behind the smugglers wagon while we took them down," Arthur jeered.

"Not true," Merlin griped. "At the time, none of you knew about my magic. While you were swinging your swords all over the place, I was taking down the other men trying to stab you from behind, knocking them over the head with tree branches."

"A likely story, Merlin," Arthur jibed.

"You're just too proud to admit I saved your neck like I always have, dollophead."

"That isn't a word, you idiot," Arthur retorted.

"Sure it is," Merlin huffed. "It's another name for a prattish king by the name of Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur purposefully tripped Merlin who stumbled quite comically before righting himself; if he hadn't caught on to Percival's arm, he would have landed face first into a lovely pile of mud. "I can't believe that even after a thousand years you still have trouble walking on your own two feet," Arthur smirked, his eyes alight with mirth.

Merlin scowled, trying to hide how much he was enjoying bantering with the king. He kept a straight face but his eyes betrayed him as he muttered, "Very funny, Sire."

Percival patted him on the back in a supportive manner while the other knights chuckled alongside Arthur. Merlin sent Percival an appreciative glance before once more leading the group through the village.

They passed several people, most of them wearing cloaks and staring at the newcomers with interest.

"Why are they staring at us?" Elyan asked quietly.

"Probably because we're dressed like muggles," Merlin answered.

"I thought you said we'd blend in wearing this stuff!" Arthur huffed.

"Let me finish," Merlin chided. "The Hogwarts students usually wear muggle clothes when they visit the village on weekends. Hogsmeade is a muggle-free community. Everyone who lives here is a witch or wizard which is why you see so many of them wearing robes."

"Your people dress really funny, Merlin," Gwaine commented as a wizard wearing eccentric light green robes decorated with blue crescent moons stumbled passed them with a bottle of what Merlin expected to be firewhiskey.

Merlin cleared his throat. "Most of us are far less conspicuous than that gentleman," he muttered, "Although many of them have no idea how to dress in muggle clothing. Like I said before, witches and wizards usually keep to themselves these days."

"Is it natural for all sorcerers to hide in plain sight?" Elyan teased, nudging Merlin's side.

Merlin smiled. "You might think that." – His smiled faded as he continued – "But the witch hunts were the main reason we went underground."

Arthur and the knights sobered, remembering Merlin's explanation of those dark times. The young king clapped his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "I won't allow any of that to happen to your kind when we return home, Merlin."

"I know that, Arthur," Merlin said, smiling at him gratefully. "Come on, we'll be able to tour the village in greater detail later. At the very least I want to see what you think of butterbeer and firewhiskey."

"What's that?" Gwaine wondered.

Merlin grinned. "Butterbeer is a wizard drink and firewhiskey, well, its wizard alcohol."

Gwaine's eyes lit up. "Can muggles drink it safely?"

"Of course," Merlin laughed.

"Then I'll gladly take a tankard!" he cried, enthusiastic.

"At a later time, Gwaine," Percival chuckled, thumping his friend on the back.

As the six men trundled up the road away from the village, Merlin felt the familiar thrumming of the magic he'd set on the land all those years ago when the school first opened. The wards he built not only served the purpose of keeping muggles and magical threats at bay but they were programmed to change the castle's allegiance to Arthur the moment he set foot on the grounds. The magic would switch back to the Headmaster or Headmistress' command in Arthur's absence but the second the king returned, the loyalty would be his.

Merlin stopped at the base of the wards, halting the procession. "This is the place," he said, turning to Arthur. He'd warned him of the wards in advance.

Arthur frowned. "So the second I step over this invisible force field you've created, all the enchantments you've done to the school will be under my command?"

Merlin nodded. "The suits of armor, the grounds, the very castle itself; you'll command it all, Arthur. Remember what I told you, though. Camelot is not going to look like the Camelot you know. The Founders added many torrents and towers and expanded the citadel in order to accommodate the hundreds of students who would eventually attend here. Not to mention the magical portraits, the ghosts, and the poltergeist, Peeves."

Arthur's scowl ran deep as he stared at his servant. "If I hadn't had a week's worth of time to digest what you've allowed to happen to my castle, I think I would have flayed you alive, Merlin."

"I suppose that threat you made of putting me in the stocks for a month still holds true then?" Merlin muttered, still slightly unnerved by how outraged Arthur had been when he'd shared what had truly become of the castle. He'd thrown several objects at him, one of them being Archimedes who had understandably avoided the Shrieking Shack for three days in indignation.

"Indeed it does," Arthur seethed. "And if we didn't have to deal with an evil dark wizard, I'd throw you in them right now!"

Merlin frowned. "Well then I'll have to be sure to thank Voldemort for delaying the punishment when I see him."

Arthur scowled. He didn't necessarily hate the idea of Camelot now being a magic school where students could learn sorcery. What angered him were all the changes that Merlin had allowed to take place. He hadn't even seen those changes yet but he already felt violated. From what Merlin had told him, he would hardly recognize the palace and that deeply affected him. Camelot had been the only home he'd ever known. His entire life was tied to that castle, from his memories as a small boy running around the halls to his current years as king defending his people. It was where he'd first held a sword, won his first jousting tournament, and trained to be the best king he could be. It was where he'd fallen in love and enjoyed the company of the greatest knights Camelot had ever had. Now it was a place for young witches and wizards to study magic! If his father were alive, he would have declared a siege and slaughtered every last one of them. Arthur shuddered.

"Arthur," Merlin called hesitantly, "if you don't like what you see, you have the authority to close the school and change everything back to the way it was."

Arthur looked at him for a moment, recognizing the sorrow in Merlin's eyes at those words. Something within him whispered that the school should remain. Sighing, he shook his head. "Merlin, in this century I've been dead a long time. I'm nothing but a relic to these people. And according to you, kings are a thing of the past. Who am I to impose on lifestyles that have been in place for centuries?"

Merlin still looked sad. "That may be true but the school was still your home first and foremost. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have allowed the Founders to settle here."

"Merlin, you said the Founders chose Camelot because it was a place where they felt safe," Arthur replied, squeezing his shoulder. "If anything, I'm honored to know that my city's reputation is a safe haven for your kind. It shows me that what we've begun in the last several months in the past will live on for centuries in the future. Now, stop standing there like an idiot. We've come this far and I'd like to see what's become of my castle before it gets dark."

Merlin nodded, smiling. "Alright, but I warn you, when you step over the wards, you're going to feel a little strange."

"I'm sure I can handle it, Merlin," Arthur smirked, stepping past him.

A shockwave of tingles caused Merlin's hair to stand on end the moment Arthur stepped over the wards. From the slight shudder of Arthur's shoulders, Merlin could tell he'd felt it too. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation. Actually, every part of the magic around them seemed to singing, its essence filled with joy that its true master had come at last.

"Wow," Percival muttered.

"You felt it too?" Gwaine asked.

Elyan and Leon nodded.

Arthur shuddered again. "Well, you were right about one thing, Merlin."

"What's that?"

"It definitely felt weird."

Merlin chuckled. "I'm surprised you didn't feel it when you were stumbling around in the Forbidden Forest a week ago."

"I think I was too distracted by the attacking trees to notice the first time," Arthur frowned.

"If Arthur has control of the magic in the land, why did the trees attack Elyan?" Leon wondered, turning to Merlin.

Merlin paused, thinking. "The spells I cast not only switch the land's allegiance to Arthur but protect him from threats both magical and nonmagical alike. The only thing I can think of is that the forest thought Elyan was attacking Arthur in some way and so the trees became alive to protect him."

"Well, when we landed I did fall on top of Arthur," Elyan confessed.

"That must have been it," Merlin replied, nodding. "I assume Arthur started shouting for you to get off him?"

Arthur frowned. "I may have said something since Elyan's foot just happened to be jammed into my eye."

"Sorry about that, Sire," Elyan apologized.

Merlin merely chuckled. "I'm sorry I missed that."

Arthur scowled, stalking past him. The others followed suit with smirks on their faces. After walking for another twenty minutes the path leveled out and Arthur and the knights received their first view of Hogwarts. Merlin glanced at their faces, noting they seemed both surprised and impressed.

"Well, it's definitely different," Leon voiced as they passed the gateway where two winged boards perched on pedestals several feet above them. "It's three times the size it used to be."

"The lower town would have started somewhere around here," Arthur muttered, picturing the scene with his mind's eye.

Merlin nodded as they continued up the grassy path towards the school's entrance. "The outer wall is gone, as you can see," he said. "Since the place is protected by magic, there isn't much need for patrols."

Arthur nodded but said nothing, his eyes still roaming the large open space. He saw a great lake in the distance along with several houses made out of glass and a large hut on the outskirts by the trees. "That lake wasn't here before," he muttered.

"The land has changed quite a bit over the years," Merlin muttered. "Several magical creatures live in there, including merpeople and a giant squid."

"Merpeople? You mean people who are half fish that lure away sailors into the depths of the ocean?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin laughed. "Some have been known to be mischievous but most of them are harmless. Well, if you don't invade their territory that is." He noticed the nervous looks on the knights' faces and added, "Don't worry; when they first settled in the lake I made them aware of the conditions of the land. Their allegiance is with you, Arthur. The same goes for all the magical creatures that dwell in the Forbidden Forest."

Arthur blinked, completely surprised by this. "You failed to mention that earlier."

"It sort of slipped my mind," Merlin admitted.

Arthur halted their procession and turned to the warlock. "Merlin, how can these creatures swear their allegiance to me when they don't even know me?"

Merlin looked on Arthur with a mixture of fondness and pride. "Your kindness towards the magical world doesn't extend to just witches and wizards, Arthur. The creatures that reside here share the same opinion as the Founders concerning Camelot. It is a safe haven where they can roam free of persecution. They owe you their gratitude for creating a home in which they can live."

Arthur continued to frown. "But I thought you said Camelot fell into ruin after my death and the Founders didn't build this school until five hundred years after that."

"And that is correct," Merlin replied, "but the magical creatures already possessed the land when the Founders came to the ruins. They'd migrated to Camelot's lands far before witches and wizards did. You'll find that creatures of magic are far more in tune with the Old ways than humans are. I don't know why though," he added as an afterthought.

"This is all very hard to understand," Arthur murmured as they began walking again towards the castle.

"It's a lot to take in on such short notice," Merlin said in sympathy.

"At least none of the magical creatures will by threatening to attack us anymore," Leon put in. "I can't say I'll miss that."

Arthur agreed with him. He'd had his fair share of fighting against griffins and bastets and dragons. If they were now willing to work alongside him, he wasn't about to complain.

"The teachers should still be in the castle," Merlin was saying as they reached the castle steps, "but the students have gone home by now."

"So Harry isn't even here?" Elyan surmised.

Merlin shook his head. "He's back at his Aunt and Uncle's home in Little Whinging. He won't be there for very long I believe. The spell that protects him against the Dark Lord will end the moment he turns seventeen."

"You mean the one that was cast the moment his mother sacrificed herself the night she died, right?" Gwaine asked just for clarification; Merlin had gone over Harry's past with them as part of teaching them what they needed to know in the twenty first century.

"That's correct," he answered, nodding. "I have a firm conviction that the Order of the Phoenix will try to move Harry shortly before then in order to ensure Voldemort doesn't try to kill him on his birthday."

"And we're going to see the Order of the Phoenix, to let them know we're here and that we're going to help Harry destroy Voldemort?" Leon said.

Merlin nodded, "That's the plan." Opening the great oak doors that stood before them, he turned to Arthur and grinned widely. "Though it may not look the same, welcome home, Sire."

Arthur walked inside, taking in the scene with slight awe. Merlin was right, he didn't recognize anything. The Entrance Hall he and the knights were standing in was huge! And the marble staircase directly ahead was large enough to fit a gathering of a hundred men. On the wall to his left stood four giant hourglasses filled with different colored rubies.

"Each one represents a house," Merlin explained, pointing. "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The houses compete each year and the one with the most house points at the end of the year wins the house cup. It helps discipline the students as well as make things fun while learning."

They walked further inside, Arthur and the knights naturally being drawn to the large doors to the right. Merlin smiled, hoping that they would at least recognize this room; well, at least to some extent.

The moment Arthur beheld the Great Hall he recognized it. Though it now held four long tables and the ceiling above was enchanted to look like the sky outside, the stone walls were the same. "This is the throne room," he said.

Merlin grinned. "Yes."

"It's a little different," Arthur muttered, gesturing to the ceiling, "but the walls…the windows… they're the same."

"Indeed they are, Sire," Leon agreed.

"The Round Table still exists," Merlin said causing the five men to look around at him questioningly. "It's in another room, though. One I made myself. It's on the seventh floor. I'll show it to you later, if you'd like."

Before they could say anymore, someone shouted behind them in a stern and commanding voice, "Who are you and what, pray tell, are you doing here?"

All six men whipped around to see a tall elderly woman in emerald green robes and a pointed hat marching towards them. Her black hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her green eyes flashed suspiciously behind a pair of square shaped glasses. Merlin knew immediately who she was, having made it his business to know who the adults were in Harry's life.

"Allow me to handle this," he muttered to Arthur and the knights. Stepping forward, he bowed a little to her. "Headmistress McGonagall, it's an honor to finally meet you in person."

The woman seemed a little surprised to be addressed in such a manner but she didn't allow flattery to distract her. "You may know who I am but I have no idea who you are, young man. And since you and those in your company are clearly not students or members of my staff I have every right to know why you're here when the school is clearly closed for the summer."

Merlin smirked over her assumption of his age. "We apologize for coming at such a time but I assure you our reasoning is not of ill intent."

"Oh, get on with it, Merlin," Arthur snapped, recognizing that his manservant was stalling.

Merlin turned around to glare. "This is a rather delicate situation, you clot pole! I can't very well toss out our identities without considering the repercussions."

Arthur rolled his eyes and side swept around his servant. "I am Arthur Pendragon, king of Camelot, and the men behind me are the Knights of the Round Table, Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine, Sir Elyan, and Sir Percival. And this idiot is Merlin, my manservant."

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened. "Excuse me?" she breathed, staring at Arthur in disbelief.

Arthur smirked over at Merlin. "That wasn't so hard now was it, Merlin?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "You can't just go declaring yourself like that, Arthur!"

"And why not?"

"Because people will have a hard time believing it!" Merlin snapped.

"I would have to say I quite agree with that," Professor McGonagall stated, her shock disappearing as her tone turned harsh. "I must say that never in all my years have I heard someone make such a claim."

"Well, we are who we say we are," Arthur replied.

The Headmistress gave each one of them searching looks, her eyes lingering the longest on Merlin who shifted uncomfortably. It was clear that she was having reservations concerning them. "As legendary as King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table are, this school is protected against muggles," she replied.

"But not against Arthur," Merlin revealed. "When I created the wards around the school I made it so Arthur and any he deems worthy would be immune to those spells."

McGonagall's eyes bulged slightly. " _You_ created the wards?" she asked in disbelief.

"Of course I did," Merlin replied, folding his arms. "I wasn't about to allow Camelot to not recognize its rightful king! The Founders understood and accepted that when presenting me with the idea of turning it into a magic school. Though Godric originally made it so the school's allegiance would return to Arthur the moment he returned, his magic wasn't strong enough to last for centuries so he consented for me to recast the spells with Old Magic that would survive until the king's return."

If the old woman was shocked before, it was nothing compared to how she felt now. A light seemed to brighten her eyes as she came to understand something. "If what you say it true, it would explain why the stone gargoyle guarding my office will no longer let me pass."

Merlin smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I forgot that would happen."

McGonagall's sharp green eyes once more swept over them all and they watched as fascination crept into her countenance. She didn't seem so stern anymore, Merlin thought.

"Bless my soul," she muttered. "This was the last thing I was expecting when I woke this morning. Can you really be who you say you are?" This last question was directed at Merlin. He nodded, shuffling his feet uncomfortably under her piercing gaze. McGonagall's fascination lapsed into doubt. "Forgive me, dear, but I don't believe you. For all I know, you could have conjured a temporary spell to lock me from my office. You could be Death Eaters."

Merlin pulled up the sleeve of his jacket, revealing nothing but bare skin. "I assure you, my good lady, we're anything but."

She frowned before shaking her head. "Even so, you can't possibly be Merlin! He died centuries ago!"

"I'm afraid I didn't," Merlin sighed. "The Old Religion has kept me alive in a state where I never age – not physically at least."

McGonagall's eyebrows rose. "Impossible! That magic declined centuries ago."

Merlin shook his head. "It lives. It may have declined and a new, weaker form of magic took its place, but it lives on and it flows freely within me."

"You have the magic of the Old Religion?" she asked, still skeptical.

"It looks like you're going to have to give her a demonstration, Merlin," Arthur smirked. "Why not show her what you're really supposed to look like for a thousand year old man?"

Merlin scowled. "But I hate performing the aging spell! Why can't I do something else?"

"Because you as an old man is probably the most dramatic thing to show her," Gwaine said, grinning.

Merlin eyed the knights with a heavy scowl. "That's not why you want me to use that spell and you know it!"

They laughed. Ever since they had discovered that Dragoon the Great and Merlin were the same person, Arthur punished him by commanding him to take that form every time someone of importance came to visit the castle. There was one time Gwaine and Percival had slipped him an aging potion they'd stolen from Gaius' private supplies that forced him to stay in his old body for a week. It had been the worst week of Merlin's life since he still had to perform all his chores, Arthur showing no mercy just because he'd been fool enough to fall prey to the prank.

"If you don't want to do that one, we could always have you show her the Dolma," Arthur teased, his grin practically splitting his face.

Merlin panicked. "No! No, we definitely don't need to show her that! The aging spell will be fine!"

Arthur and the knights laughed openly, Merlin scowling angrily at them before facing McGonagall. Letting out a sigh, he grumbled, "I can't believe I have to do this…"

"Come on, Merlin," Arthur jeered. "We're waiting."

Merlin glared at him one more time. He didn't have to openly utter spells anymore but in order to convince Professor McGonagall, he'd have to. _**"Miht dagena, bepecce me. Adeaglie pisne gast min freondum ond min feondum!"**_

With a flash of gold from his eyes, Merlin felt his body begin to change. His skin loosened from his bones, his back bent a little forward, his hair turned white, traveling down his back, and a long white beard sprung from his face. His clothing even changed into the red robe he'd used to wear as Dragoon. A large staff appeared from thin air and Merlin latched hold of it to keep himself steady as his old limbs rocked back and forth unsteadily against the cold stone floor.

"Ugh," he groaned, stretching his muscles. "I'll never get used to this body!"

Arthur and the knights were openly chuckling, their eyes alight with amusement. Ignoring them, Merlin turned to Professor McGonagall. Understandably she was staring at him with her mouth wide open, her eyes popping a little as she drank in his presence. Though he didn't quite enjoy this form, he had to admit it had several advantages, the most prominent being that the magic of the Old Religion openly flowed from him – it naturally emanated from his old body for some unexplainable reason, displaying the true power of Emrys. He was sure that the Headmistress was feeling it in full force. Even though she possessed the New Magic, all magic folk could feel the Old Religion when its presence was this potent.

"You look just like him," Professor McGonagall gasped, finally finding her voice. "Like Merlin!"

"How do you know what Merlin looks like as an old man?" Arthur asked curiously, managing to control his snickers.

"It's from all those paintings, you prat!" Merlin snapped. "Every time you had someone paint a portrait of me, you forced me to turn into Dragoon the Great!"

"But I've only had you do that once so far," Arthur frowned, thinking on it.

"It apparently becomes a tradition," Merlin grumbled. "I've stumbled upon enough paintings over the centuries to see you made it so. As a result the world believes that I was an old man when we met!"

Arthur couldn't help the deep laughter that issued from his gut, the sound ringing off the castle walls. The knights' laughter soon joined his. Merlin just stared at all of them in annoyance. He hated the fact that everyone believed he was this powerful and wise old man who tutored and advised the ever so young King Arthur. Arthur was two years his senior after all!

"No respect," Merlin groused, shaking his head.

"I am sorry, Merlin," Arthur replied, not sounding sorry at all. "You have to admit, it is rather amusing!"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "To you maybe! I'm two years younger than you!"

"And that's what makes it hilarious!" Arthur laughed.

With another flash of his eyes Merlin transformed back into his young body, not even bothering to say the spell aloud. Ignoring Arthur and the Knights, he turned back to McGonagall. "Was that enough of a demonstration for you, professor?"

Professor McGonagall seemed to gather herself as she straightened and sent him a curt nod. "I believe it is." Then her fascination shone through and Merlin once more was faced with the awe he'd first encountered when he'd met the Founders. "I can hardly believe this," she breathed, shaking her head. "The great Merlin himself! And the legendary King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table!"

Arthur and the others noticed her fascination and raised curious eyebrows. They turned to Merlin and noticed him fidget uncomfortably. "Yes, well," – he cleared his throat – "You're probably wondering why we're here?"

"Oh! Right, yes," McGonagall muttered, her fascination seemingly growing by the second. "Forgive me," she said, shaking her head. "I'm just having difficulties believing you're really him."

Merlin sighed. "Yes, I know it's hard to believe but fascination aside, we didn't come here simply to take a stroll around the castle. We're here because the Old Religion asked us to be."

"The Old Religion asked you to be?" she repeated, bewildered.

"It speaks to Merlin," Arthur said, shrugging.

Merlin frowned at his king before continuing, "It wants us to help Harry."

"Harry? Harry Potter?" McGonagall gasped.

"Yes," Merlin answered, nodding. A look of hope entered her countenance and Merlin felt the immediate need to elaborate. "We're not here to stop Voldemort but to aid Harry since it is his destiny to do so."

A heavy frown etched its way over McGonagall's face. "But why?" she demanded. "You're Merlin! The greatest sorcerer to ever live! Surely you can defeat He Who Must Not Be Named without having to endanger young Potter's life?"

"He Who Must Not Be Named?" Arthur repeated with a quizzical brow.

"Most of the magic community is afraid to say Voldemort's true name," Merlin explained quickly before turning back to McGonagall. "Though I possess the power, I do not have the consent of the Old Religion to kill him. It has made this very clear. I am here to aid Harry, nothing more. The knights and King Arthur face the same predicament."

Professor McGonagall's eyebrows drew together as she contemplated this. "I fear I don't fully understand," she admitted, something that Merlin deduced was a hard thing for her to say.

He smiled sadly at her, recognizing her Gryffindor pride had been wounded. "I would like to explain but I'd rather not repeat myself more than I have to. Would it be possible for you to summon the Order of the Phoenix here?"

"Now?" McGonagall gasped.

Merlin shrugged. "Now would be better than later, if possible. We have precious little time to discuss how best to help Harry now that Professor Dumbledore is no longer with us."

The Headmistress nodded. "You're quite right, of course. Though, I must say that most of them will be shocked to learn your true identities. None of you are particularly dressed the part to be the men you say you are."

Arthur scowled towards Merlin. "That was only because Merlin thought it best we didn't wear our usual attire in this venture."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Nobody needs to see the way you strut around in your armor, Arthur. You already do a fine job of that without it."

"You know, Merlin, I haven't been able to properly strut around since my servant has been missing for two weeks," Arthur pointed out.

"It's not my fault the Old Religion thrust me into the future!"

"It may not be but now that we're in the same time period you might as well get reacquainted with your old duties. Why don't you spend half the night polishing my armor without magic, hmmm?" he suggested, his eyes glinting.

Merlin groaned. "You didn't even bother to have anyone else do it in my absence?"

"Oh no," Arthur replied, shaking his head. "None of the other servants know how to make it look the way it needs to. Say, I have a great idea! Why don't you polish it as Dragoon the Great? It would do you good to build some muscle in that old form of yours."

"Arthur!" Merlin complained.

"Perhaps you should show him a little mercy, Sire," Gwaine suggested, coming to Merlin's aid. "You don't want to lose your favorite servant for good now do you?"

"Why do you say that, Gwaine?" Arthur asked, playing along.

"Because if you make him clean as an old man, the work will exhaust him so much that the old fellow will more than likely die in the process," Gwaine replied with a grin.

The other knights laughed humorously, Arthur right along with them. Professor McGonagall, witnessing the whole conversation, wasn't particularly thrilled with the turn of events. Rather confused as to why the king would treat the most powerful sorcerer of all time in such a rude manner, she wondered if she should put a stop to this behavior.

Noticing her distress, Merlin turned to the Headmistress. "Don't mind them," he replied. "This is normal."

"They always treat you so poorly?" she demanded with raised eyebrows.

"It's not as bad as they're making it out to be," he replied, smiling reassuringly to her. "As Arthur's manservant it is one of my duties to clean his armor. He just likes to throw in extra punishments for fun."

"Manservant?!" Professor McGonagall reeled. "You were a _servant?"_

"Am, actually," Merlin corrected. "And it's not all bad."

"That's because you don't do the job properly, Merlin," Arthur commented, rejoining the conversation. "You're honestly the worst servant a king could ever have."

"Then why do you put up with me, dollophead?" Merlin smirked.

"Because, unlike the other servants who wait on my hand and foot, you actually have a personality," Arthur admitted grudgingly.

Merlin chuckled. "Why Arthur, was that actually a compliment?"

"You know, maybe I _should_ make you polish my armor as an old man," Arthur threatened.

"I don't think that would be in your best interest, Sire. If I was occupied with that, who would help you get into bed?"

"I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself, Merlin!"

"Really? Because the last time I let you do things on your own you ended up mistaking your dinner for your pillow."

The knights tried and failed to hide their snickering as they imagined their king with his face planted in a plateful of mashed potatoes. Arthur scowled. "Merlin?"

"Yes, Sire?"

"Shut up."

Merlin grinned. "If you insist, your pratness."

Professor McGonagall watched this exchange in mild confusion. Never would she have pictured the legendary figures of Merlin and King Arthur as bantering young men! If she hadn't seen and felt the Old magic that had been displayed earlier, she would have dismissed all of them for utter charlatans and had them banished from the grounds. She admitted the man proclaiming himself to be Merlin was indeed powerful but was he truly the man from the legends? Were any of them? She didn't know. But they said they were here to help Potter defeat He Who Must Not Be Named and in that regard she believed them. After Dumbledore's unfortunate demise, any hopeful news was welcome in her eyes. But entrusting Potter to their care wasn't a decision she was willing to make alone.

Making up her mind, McGonagall cleared her throat and pulled out her wand. Arthur and the knights immediately stilled, remembering what Merlin had told them about how the New Magic was controlled through the use of a magical stick. Professor McGonagall noted their unease but decided not to say anything on the matter. She simply waved her wand, sending wisps of silver out of the tip which sailed through the walls in various directions.

"I've alerted the Order," she explained. "They should arrive here shortly. Feel free to make yourselves comfortable."

"Thank you," Merlin replied, realizing with embarrassment that he'd allowed the situation to get a little out of hand. Then he gasped, remembering something. "Arthur, you need to allow the Order access to the castle through the floo network."

Arthur blinked, confused. "What?"

"The Order will try to get here by floo powder but the castle will not allow any outer force to enter unless you approve of it," Merlin explained. "It will reject them, spitting them out of random fireplaces in the surrounding area."

"What must he do to approve it?" McGonagall asked, clearly concerned for the welfare of her peers.

"He just has to say, I, Arthur Pendragon, approve the arrival of the Order of the Phoenix through the use of the floo network," Merlin replied.

Arthur blinked. "Do I really have to say that word for word?"

"Yes," Merlin said, nodding his head. "And you'd best do it soon or we're going to have a lot of very confused muggles wondering why random men and women are popping out of their fireplaces."

Arthur still didn't understand the logistics of everything involved in Merlin's request – he didn't even know what the floo network was! – but he recognized the urgency. Sighing, he asked Merlin to repeat the specific words to him before saying them aloud in a commanding voice, even though he felt an utter fool as he did so. The moment the words slipped past his tongue, the air rippled and a wave of power surged from Arthur and disappeared into the castle walls.

"What was that?" he demanded, turning on his manservant.

"Calm down, Arthur, it was just the magic of the castle reacting to your command," Merlin replied.

"But why did it feel like it came from me?" Arthur asked, slightly frightened.

"The spell works according to your will. If you give a command, the enchantment takes the command from your word and spreads it throughout the castle, like a servant rushing off to obey his master's orders. Don't worry, Arthur, you're not performing magic in any way," Merlin assured.

"That was the weirdest thing I've ever felt," Arthur grumbled. Merlin's explanation now made sense and he was quite embarrassed that he'd reacted like a frightened child.

"That was incredible magic," Professor McGonagall replied, holding her heart.

Merlin tried to downplay the whole experience with an offhand shrug. "The spell isn't all that complicated, really."

Professor McGonagall nodded sternly, regaining her composure. She then turned on her heel and began heading towards the Entrance Hall.

"Where are you going?" Arthur wondered.

The Headmistress paused. "Forgive me but I don't feel the need to answer that question."

And without further word, she left the hall, leaving the men alone. Merlin turned to find Arthur staring after her with a look of pure surprise and disbelief on his face. He had to laugh. "It would appear that you are not used to being treated so rudely in your own castle?" he chortled.

"Tell me something Merlin," he demanded, "Is it a trait for all sorcerers to behave so insolently towards royalty?"

"No," Merlin said in all seriousness. "They only behave that way towards people who are prats."

"Merlin?" Arthur glowered.

"Shut up?" Merlin guessed.

Arthur nodded causing the manservant to smirk once more.

* * *

The members of the Order of the Phoenix arrived in the staff room by way of the floo network just as McGonagall had requested. The Headmistress knew it was a slight risk desiring to speak with the Order without the supposed Merlin and King Arthur but she couldn't help but feel unnerved by them. She wanted to discuss the situation with people that she knew and trusted before sharing their plans with the men who declared to be such legendary figures. The matter concerning Harry and his fight against the Dark Lord was not something any of them treated lightly and Dumbledore himself was adamant that everyone needed to be on high alert concerning things out of the ordinary. Well, men claiming to be Merlin, King Arthur, and the Knights of the Round Table definitely fit that description! Even if she'd seen and felt the Old Religion, these men could very well be the opposite of who they said they were.

"What was so urgent that you called all of us here, Minerva?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked after everyone had settled.

It was dually noted how forlorn they all appeared. Dumbledore's death was still fresh on their minds, Minerva's included. Even so, they couldn't sit back and allow themselves to wallow when dark forces still continued to rage in the world.

"Something rather unexpected has occurred," Minerva began.

The others immediately were on full alert.

"What happened?" Alastor Moody growled. "Is Potter alright?"

"He's fine," Remus Lupin answered before Minerva could. "I checked on him just a few hours ago. As long as he stays inside his aunt and uncle's home, Voldemort won't be able to touch him." Several members of the Order flinched at the sound of his name.

"But he won't stay there for much longer, surely?" Molly Weasley demanded.

"No, Molly, he won't," Remus replied. "Remember what Dumbledore said in the last meeting? Harry must be moved to a safe house before he turns seventeen."

"Yes, and unfortunately Snape was at that meeting," Arthur Weasley glowered. "You Know Who probably knows that we're going to try to attempt something over the summer. His forces will be on high alert."

"Then how are we going to move Harry without the possibility of fighting the Death Eaters?" Nymphadora Tonks wondered, her hair a dark gray color today due to her mournful mood.

"I may have an answer to that," Minerva replied. Everyone turned to stare at her. "Like I said before, something unexpected has happened. A little over an hour ago, I met six men in the Great Hall… they claim to be…" but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to say any more. It was just so absurd. She still hardly believed it herself.

"Claim to be who, Minerva?" Kingsley prompted.

Minerva shook her head. "They claimed that they were sent here by a higher power to help aid Harry in the fight against He Who Must Not Be Named."

Several people frowned deeply towards her.

"What are they, fanatics?" Dedalus Diggle asked with a weary chuckle. "Men who simply seek to meet Potter?"

Minerva shook her head. "No, I don't believe that is their aim."

"Do you believe their intentions?" Moody asked.

"Oddly, I do," Minerva replied.

"Are these men here?" Remus asked.

"Yes. They're in the Great Hall. They actually requested an audience with us."

"With the Order?" Kingsley questioned, surprised.

"Well then we shouldn't keep them," Moody growled, pushing himself to his feet. "If these idiots are so eager to join the fray I'd like to see what they're made of."

The others highly agreed. As everyone stood, Minerva had half a mind to warn them of what was to come but she couldn't find her voice. Shaking her head, she silently followed the others out of the room and into the Great Hall.

* * *

Arthur and the knights had decided to sit down at the end of Gryffindor table while waiting for the Order to show up.

"I thought you said that witches and wizards can transport themselves magically from one place to the other," Arthur complained.

"They can in most places," Merlin amended, standing at the head of the table. "But Hogwarts has protective spells placed over it which prevents a person from apparating in and disapparating out. That's why I had you activate the floo network, Arthur. It will allow the Order to travel by fire from one fireplace to another in the castle."

"Travel by fire in a fireplace?" Elyan repeated, shocked.

"It isn't fun," Merlin opined. "You throw floo powder into the flames, step into them, proclaim where you want to go, and then you spin around really fast before being spat out at your desired location."

"It sounds like a horrifying experience," Percival muttered.

"And a painful one at that," Gwaine agreed.

"Please don't tell me we'll ever have to travel in such a way," Arthur said.

Merlin laughed. "As long as you're with me, I don't believe you'll ever have to. Transporting is different than apparation; I can come and go from places that prevent apparation any time I want."

"Thank goodness," Leon said under his breath.

Merlin looked to the doors, picking up the sounds of several footsteps making their way towards them. There was a rhythmic _thunk_ amidst all the noise and Merlin deduced that Mad Eye Moody was in the vicinity. He liked the man, even though most would find him odd. "The Order is coming," he revealed to the others.

"About time," Arthur replied.

Arthur and the knights remained seated as the Order of the Phoenix filed into the room. Merlin was pleased to see that most of them appeared to be there.

Mad Eye Moody wasted no time getting right down to the point. "Minerva tells us you boys want to join the fight against Voldemort. Well, after getting a look at you, I feel you're all a bunch of thimble-headed gherkins! No talent, just merely wanting to stick your wands in places that'll only land you with a one way ticket to the next life! Be gone, all of you!"

Arthur was clearly insulted but also amused. "He believes us to be wizards?"

"You mean to tell us you're not?" Tonks asked, slightly confused.

"They have to be, Tonks. Muggles aren't permitted within Hogwarts," Kingsley Shacklebolt pointed out.

"Unless you happen to own it," Arthur replied smugly.

"I beg your pardon?" Dedalus Diggle cried. "Nobody owns Hogwarts!"

Merlin sighed. "Arthur, you're not helping."

"I'm only telling the truth, Merlin," Arthur replied.

Several people gasped at once. "What did he just call him?" Arthur Weasley asked in disbelief.

Merlin turned to face the Order. He might as well perform the aging spell again. Not bothering to say it aloud, he let his eyes and altered appearance do the talking. Several members of the Order gasped as his irises flashed gold and more had their mouths drop open as the old man took over Merlin's body.

"It's not possible," Kingsley breathed.

"Allow me to introduce myself and those behind me," Merlin croaked, leaning heavily against his staff. "My name is Merlin Emrys and this is the king of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon, and the Knights of the Round Table, Sirs Percival, Leon, Elyan, and Gwaine."

The silence in the room was so heavy that you could hear a pin drop.

Then chaos broke loose. Several people fainted, Tonks shouted, "No way!" at the top of her lungs, Arthur Weasley made a choking sound, and the rest of the Order gasped as one, their eyes bulging out of their sockets. Merlin felt his body ache and not simply because he was old at the moment. There was about to be a tirade of questions and he feared that they may last longer than he cared to endure.

Sure enough, the initial shock passed and the questions came shooting at them from all directions. Merlin sighed. Yep, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Thoughts please? The next chapter should be up next week! Thanks again for the support everyone! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi everyone! I have to say I am quite proud of this chapter! I just hope the explanations I've written in this chapter make sense to people besides me... we'll see how that goes. Thank you very much to those who have left reviews and for the huge amounts of favoriting and following by so many people. Golly, it's great to see so many people giving my story a chance! Thank you all so very much!**

 **Disclaimer is the usual: I don't own either Merlin or Harry Potter.**

 **ENJOY!**

06: Making a Plan

" _ **Edniwe min geogud."**_

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the noise coming from the Order dissipated into awed silence as the aging spell lifted before their eyes.

"Sorry," Merlin croaked to the gathered witches and wizards. Clearing his throat, he continued normally, "I'd prefer to stay out of that old body if you don't mind."

"But-But-This is- How-?" Mr. Weasley spluttered.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "It's not that hard to believe."

"Says the man who took two whole days to accept his manservant was a sorcerer and even longer to get used to it," muttered Gwaine to Percival.

Arthur scowled. "If I recall it also took a while for the four of _you_ to accept the truth!"

"Of course it did!" Elyan defended. "I mean, it was _Merlin_ you were talking about!"

Noticing the confused looks on the Order's faces, Merlin decided to elaborate. "None of them knew I was a sorcerer until after the great battle of Camlann where Arthur defeated Mordrid."

"They didn't know?" Remus Lupin repeated, surprised. "How could they not?! You're _Merlin_ after all!"

"The idiot never told us," Arthur replied. "He used magic under our very noses for years and none of us had a clue! It was only when I was on the brink of dying that he revealed his true colors."

Merlin scratched the back of his head nervously from all the attention. "You can't blame me. Magic was still something most of Camelot – Arthur included – was skeptical of. The timing of everything just didn't work out until then."

"May I ask a question?" Kingsley voiced, stepping forward a little.

"Of course," Merlin invited.

"You claim to be Merlin yet all we have seen is you using wandless magic to change yourself into an old man. The legends state that Merlin was an old sorcerer when he advised King Arthur in Camelot not someone who is barely overage."

"I honestly have no clue how our history became so warped," Merlin sighed, "Though I can understand peoples' confusion concerning my age due to Arthur always forcing me to change into an old man whenever a painter came to the city." At this he glowered towards the king who merely smirked.

"But the legends –" Tonks began.

"Are wrong," Merlin frowned. "Arthur is two years older than I. We met when he was a prince and I was nothing but a commoner. I saved the prat's life and was rewarded by King Uther to be his manservant. Yes," – he grumbled as the Order gasped in shock – "I was Arthur's manservant. I still am."

"Only because you won't let anyone else take the job," Arthur commented behind him.

"That's because you would complain to me of how awful they are and I'd rather not hear you whine," Merlin rejoined.

"Don't give yourself too much credit, Merlin. You can easily be replaced."

Merlin's grin widened, his eyes brightening. "Oh, yes, I'm sure you'd love to rehire George. Every day hearing jokes about brass sounds _so_ entertaining."

"Keep it up, Merlin, and you'll not only be polishing my armor but mucking out the stables," Arthur jeered.

The Order was beside themselves as they watched the revered sorcerer and legendary king banter back and forth while the knights beside them openly laughed as if this behavior was normal. Like Professor McGonagall, all were having difficulty believing these were the men they'd idolized since childhood.

"Pardon me," Mad Eye Moody growled, interrupting before Merlin could dish out another retort, "but I still feel all of you are a bunch of counterfeit men festering in your own sick delusions."

"Mad Eye!" Tonks gasped.

"So far all we've seen is that boy changing his appearance and them bickering back and forth like unruly children," Mad Eye replied, "Frankly unimpressive for men who claim to be King Arthur and the great Merlin himself."

"But you heard the magic he used to change his appearance," Hestia Jones argued. "I've never heard of such a spell before!"

"And the magic we felt," Mrs. Weasley added, "That definitely speaks for itself."

"There are many strange spells that are capable of invoking emotion," Mad Eye countered. "For all we know, these men could by spies for Voldemort."

Arthur frowned and stood up before walking towards the gathered Order members. As he went, the regal air of a king immediately flowed from his presence and when he spoke it was with power and authority. "We have already stated who we are and whether you accept that or not is up to you. I am not an expert when it comes to the ways of your people but Merlin is my friend. He has consistently used his abilities to protect not only myself but my kingdom as well. His constant sacrifices changed my views concerning magic and though I am still a little wary of it, I won't let that stop me from offering my services concerning your search for peace. I understand there is a man who threatens not only the world of sorcerers but people without magic. Merlin has been tasked by the Old Religion to help Harry Potter defeat this man and I and my knights pledge to do so as well. Now, instead of bickering amongst yourselves concerning who we really are, let's discuss what truly matters while we still have the time to do so."

Merlin felt a surge of pride as he beheld the man he would gladly give his life for. In a few short words, Arthur had demonstrated the character people read about in legend. His authority, his desire to solve a drastic problem, his care for others, and his disinterest in the things of little importance; these were all qualities of a great king. And from the expressions on the faces of the Order, Mad Eye included, Merlin knew that they had recognized these things as well.

"Merlin's beard," Mr. Weasley exclaimed in awe.

Arthur's stern gaze faltered into confusion. "Merlin's… beard?" he repeated, looking to his manservant who had for some reason turned rather red in the face.

"Um… it's a figure of expression," Merlin explained, highly embarrassed.

"What?" asked Arthur, befuddled.

"You know, like when we say things such as, 'By the five kingdoms' and 'for the love of Camelot'," he muttered.

Arthur and the knights stared.

"They swear by your name? Why?" Leon asked, confused.

Merlin wanted to climb into a hole. How he wished he didn't have to explain this! They were going to look at him differently, he was sure of it. "You obviously noticed the apparent awe these people displayed after I revealed our identities," he murmured, staring at his shoes. "Well, in the wizarding world, I'm not just a famous sorcerer…"

"You're the greatest that has ever lived," Arthur muttered, suddenly remembering what Gaius had told him shortly after he'd learned Merlin's secret. "That still rings true, doesn't it?"

Merlin finally met his eyes. "Yes and I'm afraid there will never be one greater. I am more magic than human after all. Because of this, the wizarding world not only views me as a legendary figure–"

"They look at you as a being on the same level as a deity," Gwaine deduced.

Merlin immediately shook his head. "I don't think–"

"It's the truth," Mad Eye interrupted. The gnarled wizard scowled as he observed Merlin, his blue eye spinning around in its socket. "But don't get the impression that everyone has that opinion!" he elaborated. "I believe Merlin was a great wizard but I am not fool enough to think he was a god. He didn't win all his battles and he disappeared at a time when the kingdom of Camelot needed him most. A deity would never have allowed that sovereignty to crumble into ruin."

Merlin filled with guilt and he hung his head shamefully. Moody was right, he wasn't what the wizarding world thought him out to be. "You are correct, sir," he quietly agreed, looking upon the wizards and witches with the small amount of courage he had left. "I wasn't there when Arthur died – though I personally do not know why."

"How could you not know?" Kingsley demanded.

"I'm from a time when Camelot was living in peace," Merlin elaborated. "Arthur, the knights, and I were traveling back to the city when the Old Religion brought me to the future right before Hogwarts opened for the first time. I have lived watching the centuries pass without aging, knowing that the Old Religion had separated me from Arthur and Camelot for a reason – to help the Chosen One defeat the Dark Lord. The arrival of Arthur and the knights is also the work of the Old Religion. They sought the help of the druids to find me due to my unexplainable disappearance and the Old Religion brought them here. I feel that their presence serves two purposes: to help me aid Harry and then take me back home.

"I don't know why my future self allows Camelot to fall but I promise you that I will not fail in this task of ensuring Voldemort's defeat. Please don't think I am here to destroy him. That is Harry's destiny not mine. I also feel the need to reiterate that I'm not incapable of making mistakes. I'm still human. I'll do what I can with the magic I possess but I'm afraid that if you're expecting an all-powerful sorcerer capable of obliterating every problem the magical world has, you will be severely disappointed."

Merlin couldn't look any of them in the eye. He was afraid of what he would see. Just when he was beginning to fall into the deepest cavity of despair, someone smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" he complained, whirling around to see Arthur staring at him with a furious expression on his face. "What on earth was that for?"

"For you being an idiot," Arthur replied angrily while several Order members gasped. "Even though you are far from being some kind of deity, you really are selling yourself short, Merlin! Despite what you may feel, you really are a great sorcerer!"

"You can't know that. You've barely seen me use magic!"

"True, but you've told me plenty of stories where you've used it to save us all. And you managed to hide your secret not only under my nose but that of my father for years – which was no easy feat!"

"That was just luck," Merlin protested.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Merlin, I may be ignorant of what you can really do but I'm not fool enough to think you're mediocre when it comes to magic. It's probably the one redeeming quality you have."

"And a lot of good it is!" Merlin spat, his eyes filled with such unspeakable pain and sorrow that it caused the king's heart to clench and the slight smirk to disappear from his face. "You and Camelot died because of _me_ ," Merlin gasped. "My destiny is to protect you, Arthur, to serve and help you create the land of Albion." – Large tears welled in his eyes – "I thought that when I saved you from Mordred's blade I defied the prophecy… but I still _failed_."

Though embarrassed and angry he was pouring out the aching of his heart, Merlin found he couldn't stop. It was like a dam had burst within him, the water rushing everywhere in a chaotic mess. "I've read every history book that exists concerning our time," he continued, "And though most of the texts are filled with rubbish, they all have one thing in common: _you die because I was nowhere to be found_. Imagine living with that knowledge for a thousand years! Knowing that you are the reason your best friend is dead!" The tears were now freely falling down his face. He sniffled, futilely trying to wipe them away. "My magic is a waste. How can I claim to be the most powerful sorcerer of all time and how can I help another fulfill their destiny when I clearly failed mine? You were right about me, Arthur; I'm nothing but a clumsy, good-for-nothing servant."

The Order hardly dared to breathe, the knights stood silently in shock, and Arthur, Arthur stared at him without emotion. After what felt like an eternity, the king turned to the knights. "Leave us."

"Sire?" Leon questioned.

"I'd like to speak to Merlin alone," Arthur replied.

"You can't expect us to –" McGonagall began but Arthur cut her off.

"Forgive my rudeness, good woman, but this is my castle. I have every right to be alone in it if I wish."

McGonagall's mouth thinned while the other Order members looked outraged.

" _Your_ castle?" Moody growled. "I fear you are mistaken."

"I'm afraid he's not," McGonagall replied, surprising them all. Eyeing Merlin, who was still in quite an emotional mess, the headmistress sensed that it probably would be best to heed the command of the king. The two men clearly had to work this out amongst themselves without an audience. "We'll wait in the Entrance Hall."

"But Minerva–"

"No, Alastor," McGonagall snapped. "It's best to do as he says."

She caught Arthur's eye and nodded. The king nodded back appreciatively. Though he didn't know the woman, he could tell she understood.

"We'll wait with them," Leon muttered, gesturing for the knights to follow the Order out into the Great Hall. Gwaine and Percival made sure to shut the doors, leaving Arthur and Merlin to themselves.

Merlin couldn't bring himself to look at the king. Instead he kept his eyes downcast, trying to control the swirling emotions he'd kept to himself for the last ten centuries.

"It's about time you let it all out, Merlin."

Merlin looked up, shocked. "What?"

Arthur smiled at him sadly. "I know you. I know when you're hiding something from me and I've known for the past week that something has been bothering you. That first day, when you yelled at your owl, I knew something was wrong."

Merlin groaned, wiping away his tears. "I didn't want you to know."

"Merlin, you idiot," Arthur replied, though his tone was affectionate. Coming over, he took his friend's shoulders and smiled. "You may have been able to hide the fact that you're a sorcerer from me but when you're struggling with something I can always tell. Remember when we went looking for your father? I didn't know who he was at the time but I knew that something was bothering you. You didn't tell me what it was and I knew you were lying but I didn't press you. I sensed that you needed time. The moment that you shouted at the owl I knew that something was off. I simply waited until you were ready to tell me what it was."

Merlin choked a little as a sorrowful laugh escaped him. "Couldn't fool you, could I?"

"I'm afraid not," Arthur chuckled, squeezing Merlin's shoulders. "That bloody dragon of yours once told me that we're two sides of the same coin. I hate to admit he's right but, well, he's right. Like when you always know when something is wrong with me, I always know when something is wrong with you."

"I'm sorry," Merlin muttered, rubbing one of his eyes with the heel of his palm.

"Merlin, everyone dies," Arthur consoled. "We don't know why or how things will work out in our future but we can't let the knowledge of my death prevent us from living. After all of this is over and we return to Camelot, I want things to be the way they always have been: I march into dangerous situations on a daily basis with you by my side every step of the way. The time will come when I have to die and you need to accept that. _And for the love of Camelot you must not blame yourself when that time comes!_ I'm a warrior, Merlin. Death is an occupational hazard I accepted from the moment I picked up a sword."

"But I'm meant to protect you," Merlin argued.

"And you will," Arthur replied, smiling, "But you must keep in mind what you just told all of those people. You may be powerful but you're not invincible. You're human and as a human you are slave to the same thing we all are: imperfection."

"Since when did you become so wise?" Merlin weakly teased.

"Since I met a certain someone that helped me become the king I am today," Arthur replied, grinning. "Now, promise me that you will stop blaming yourself for what will eventually happen to me."

Merlin's mouth went dry. "I don't think I can make such a promise."

"Merlin," Arthur groaned, "contrary to your belief, I care about you. I care about you a great deal. And seeing you wallowing in guilt is not something that I want to have to live with for the rest of my life – and I certainly don't want to have to continue to watch it in the afterlife either! As my friend, don't put me through that. Don't allow me to watch you drown in sorrow when I will have no way to come and comfort you! Please, for my sake as well as yours, promise me that you won't allow yourself to suffer like you have been for so long."

Merlin searched his best friend's eyes for a long time. Arthur was right, of course. He was always right when he got like this. The prat had definitely come a long way from the arrogant prince he'd been when they first met. Merlin felt another surge of pride and love for the man before him. How could he not do as he asked when he was looking at him like that?

Heaving a heavy sigh, Merlin's trademark grin slid onto his face and Arthur was relieved to see that it was genuine. "Alright, you prat," he sighed. "I promise."

He and Arthur shared identical grins before the king shook his shoulders appreciatively, searching his eyes. "Merlin?"

"Yes, Sire?"

"Are you certain you're alright?"

Touched, Merlin felt a sense of peace wash over him. "I am now, Arthur," he answered honestly, "because of you."

The king smiled. "Good."

* * *

"What do you suppose they're discussing?" Arthur Weasley asked Remus.

He merely shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure but from what Merlin was saying, I would guess that they're coming to terms with things. Sirius and I had one of those after he'd escaped from Azkaban. There was so much between us that needed to be cleared away and we had only been festering with our misunderstandings for twelve years. If what Merlin says is true, and he has been around for a thousand years, I can't even imagine the amount of pain he's silently carried all this time. Reconciling with King Arthur is the only way he can move forward."

"So you really believe they are who they say they are?" Mrs. Weasley muttered, staring at the knights who were currently standing like some armed guard in front of the closed doors.

"I do," Remus replied, nodding. "The scene we just witnessed was testimony enough for me. A man cannot fake that kind of pain. I believe they are who they claim to be."

Mr. Weasley slowly nodded, "Though my brain is having difficulties believing it, I feel you're right. They really are the men from legend!"

"Merlin said they were here to help us rid the world of You Know Who," Mrs. Weasley said. "Do you think that's true?"

Remus studied the knights for a moment. "I think there is more going on here than we fully understand. In fact, I have a feeling that they don't fully understand the situation either."

"What do you mean?" Tonks asked, joining in on their conversation.

Remus shrugged. "I'm not sure, Dora. It's just a feeling."

Another moment passed and then the doors to the hall opened. Merlin stuck his head out. "Um, you can all come back in now," he said, his cheeks still pink and his eyes red. Despite this, he looked to be a different man than the one they'd seen when they left. The only thing Remus could think of as he beheld the ancient sorcerer was that he was at peace. A smile crossed his face. It appeared that Merlin had finally found the reconciliation he'd so desperately stood in need of. The werewolf couldn't help but feel happy for him.

* * *

Everyone filed back into the Great Hall, the Order staring at Merlin curiously. He tried to ignore the questions in their eyes. He'd rather not elaborate on the conversation he'd just had with Arthur. The knights had learned long ago that private audiences with the king were none of their business though they did express how grateful they were to see Merlin "like his old self again".

"Sorry I've been out of sorts," he muttered to them as they walked back into the hall to join Arthur.

Gwaine clapped him on the back. "No worries, Merlin. As long as you and the princess have made peace, we won't complain. It's when you're at odds that we tend to worry."

"That's enough, Gwaine," Arthur commanded though he was smiling. Turning back to the Order, he addressed them once more. "I apologize for dismissing you but Merlin and I's conversation was one that was long overdue."

"Can you explain something?" Hestia asked, still annoyed from the abrupt dismissal.

"By all means," Arthur invited.

"Before you unceremoniously threw us out of the room, you claimed to be the owner Hogwarts?" she questioned.

"Ahhh, Merlin, why don't you explain that one?" Arthur suggested, smiling at his manservant.

"I suppose I should since you hardly understand it yourself, dollophead," Merlin replied. Turning to the Order, he explained, "In Hogwarts, A History, it is only speculated by some that the school was built on the ruins of Camelot. Those speculations are true. The Founders discovered the remains and modified them into fitting that of their vision. Well, the week before the school opened was the time in which the Old Religion sent me to the future. Not knowing that I'd time traveled, I trundled through the woods and befriended a centaur who took me to where Camelot supposedly stood. He warned me that it would be different but I wasn't prepared for how drastic the changes would be. The modifications were severe and I couldn't believe that the place I beheld used to be my home.

"Enraged, I forced my way into the castle and met Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. After clearing misunderstandings, they learned who I was and humbly asked if I would allow them to use the ruins of Camelot for their school. I agreed but only on the condition that when the true king of Camelot returned, the magic associated with the castle would immediately switch it's allegiance to Arthur."

"WHAT?!" several people cried in outrage.

"How could you demand something like that when clearly King Arthur died centuries ago?" Tonks shouted angrily.

"Because King Arthur is the Once and Future King," Moody growled.

"What does that mean?" Tonks snapped.

"It means what it says it means," Moody retorted. "The legend states that King Arthur would return when Albion's need was greatest. Merlin knew this which is why he made sure that when the king returned, his kingdom would be his own."

"You can't honestly be buying into this drivel?" Mundungus Fletcher grumbled. "I thought you were skeptical of these men, Moody!"

"Brownnosing does not become anyone, Fletcher," Moody snarled, shutting down the man's complaints immediately. Merlin suspected that the only reason the coward had lingered after Dumbledore's death was because he liked the safety of the Order.

"Is it true though?" Tonks asked skeptically, eyeing McGonagall. "Has the school's allegiance changed?"

McGonagall didn't appear at all enthused as she admitted, "I fear so. The stone gargoyle to my office will not let me pass. It told me I didn't have the authority to make it move."

"You're joking…" Hestia Jones exclaimed.

"I wish I were," McGonagall muttered, clearly upset. Facing Merlin, her sharp eyes narrowed slightly. "May I ask what is to become of the school now that your king has returned?"

Merlin looked at Arthur. "I'm not the one you should be asking that question to, Headmistress."

Arthur caught Merlin's eye and noticed how everyone in the Order was staring at him. Each had a combination of fear, uncertainty, and nervousness. The knights were also waiting, curious to hear what the king would decide. Arthur frowned. "There are many things I must take under consideration before I make a decision concerning the matter."

"Arthur, until a decision is made, this building is no longer a school but a castle with magic," Merlin reiterated.

"I know, Merlin," Arthur snapped. "You mentioned that when explaining the whole magical allegiance thing to me the first twenty times."

Gwaine and Elyan snickered. Merlin scowled. "I just wanted to remind you that there are hundreds of children whose future is now in your hands."

"Because you put them there," Arthur reminded. Sighing, he shook his head and faced the Headmistress. "I will ponder over a decision and give my final word tomorrow morning. For now, we should discuss the true reason all of us are here." He stared pointedly at the Order almost as if daring them to argue with him. None did.

Mad Eye Moody took the first initiative by limping over to the nearest table and sitting down. Eyeing the others who hadn't moved, he barked, "The king is right! The threat of Potter's life is the thing we should be discussing not the fate of the school."

"But Mad Eye," Tonks began to argue.

Remus put a hand on his new wife's shoulder. "Dora, if Voldemort isn't stopped Hogwarts will either be closed or turned into a school for the dark arts. Protecting Harry is the only way of preventing that from happening."

Tonks sighed. "You're right." Her anger abated, she walked over and took a seat.

The rest of the Order shuffled forward and once settled, everyone turned to Mad Eye – he being the new leader now that Dumbledore had passed. Merlin noticed out of the corner of his eye that Arthur was not at all pleased over this. He was clearly used to being the one in charge. With difficulty, the sorcerer tried and failed to hide his smirk. Feeling his eyes on him, Arthur turned to look at Merlin and scowled, his expression clearly ordering him to shut up. Merlin laughed under his breath.

Mad Eye plunged into the discussion without pause. "So, not that any of us fully understand this Old Religion of yours but what is its intent concerning Harry?"

Everyone looked at Merlin, the knights and Arthur included; the lack of expertise on the Old Religion was the one thing in common that they shared with the witches and wizards. Merlin stretched out his magic, listening for the familiar 'voice' he'd grown accustomed to over the years. After a moment, he felt several strong emotions that were so passionate they left him both surprised and amused.

"Well, that's remarkably clear," he muttered to himself.

"What is?" Kingsley asked.

Merlin smirked. "I can tell you without a shadow of a doubt that it hates Voldemort. That man shouldn't have tampered with the dark arts to recreate his body. He manipulated ancient magic by twisting it with modern and by so doing broke the elemental laws of nature. The laws of the Old Religion state that in order for something to be given, something must be taken. Voldemort broke this rule. He reunited with his body without giving something of his own in return."

"So you're basically saying he cheated," Remus surmised.

Merlin nodded. "Meddling in magic he doesn't fully comprehend shifted the balance of the Old Religion. In order for it to be fixed, Voldemort must be destroyed, and the Old Religion has given Harry the task of ensuring this occurs."

"But there's still something I don't understand," Dedalus Diggle muttered. "Old magic supposedly died out and a new breed of magic took its place. How can you say that You Know Who manipulated the Old Religion if it is no longer around?"

Several witches and wizards nodded at this. Merlin smiled sadly. "It is true that the Old Religion is no longer practiced but that does not mean it ceased to exist."

"But why did it fade to begin with?" Remus wondered.

Merlin frowned. "I speculate that it was due to the abuse man has given to the Earth."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Weasley prompted.

"The Old Religion's life force flows with that of the Earth's," Merlin clarified. "They are interconnected. As long as the Earth stands, it will live on. In fact, the New Magic that you use is just a diluted and slightly twisted form of the Old Religion. Wands are made of a combination of wood – a piece of the Earth – and magical creatures – a piece of the Old Religion."

"Then is it possible for witches and wizards of our day to use the magic of yours?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No," Merlin replied. "Remember, the magic of the Old Religion flows with the Earth. In my time, most of the land is still covered in natural habitat, unchanged by man. Today, the forests have been reduced as man has expanded his territory. The Old Religion sunk deeper into the Earth to survive and so the roots of trees flow with that of the Old Religion. Therefore wands act as a conduit, connecting a human with the restricted power of the Old Religion, it being restricted because the wood is no longer connected with that of the Earth."

"But why can some people use magic and others cannot?" Tonks asked, now clearly fascinated.

Merlin shrugged. "That's the way it has always been. You could also ask why there are some people who can create masterpieces of art while others can do nothing but scribble on a page. Everyone has been blessed with certain gifts. If we were all the same I believe that the beauty of life would lose its meaning, wouldn't you?"

"He's got a point," Leon agreed.

"True," Gwaine smirked, "Clearly Merlin wasn't given the gift of swordsmanship."

Merlin smiled as the knights and Arthur chuckled. "I could hold my own when needed."

"Oh please, Merlin," Arthur scoffed, "How many times did you cower like a girl when we were ambushed in the woods?"

"I didn't cower!" Merlin argued. "I was using magic!"

McGonagall cleared her throat. "Can we return to the matter at hand?"

Merlin scowled at Arthur who was smirking. He narrowed his eyes, signifying their little banter was far from over. "Of course," he muttered, turning back to the Order.

"So the Old Religion wants Harry to kill Voldemort and restore balance with your help," Remus surmised. "But what I don't understand is why it sent you to the time of the Founders. Why not send you here now?"

"That is something we'd all like to know," Moody agreed.

Merlin looked sad. "I've asked this time and time again. The answer is always the same: one day it will be for my good."

"That's it?" Tonks scoffed. "That's the reason?"

Merlin shrugged. "That's the reason. I don't understand why and I have a feeling I may not for a long time. But that's not important now." He looked over at Arthur and his countenance softened. "The time I've been waiting for has finally come to pass. Voldemort's defeat is nigh and the Old Religion has cast its players to ensure his doom. All of us are to play a part in making sure Harry succeeds. I suggest we therefore start by discussing where to move him before his birthday."

The Order shifted nervously and Remus spoke up, "In the last Order meeting, we talked about this. The plan was actually to move Harry before he turns seventeen, when the charm breaks over his current home."

Merlin nodded though Arthur and the knights didn't really follow. They decided to simply listen for now, knowing that Merlin would fill them in later. "I assume the only reason you chose this course was so he wouldn't be a sitting duck for Voldemort," Merlin surmised.

"Yes," Mr. Weasley answered.

"But Snape was at that meeting!" Mrs. Weasley glowered. "He would have told You Know Who all about that plan by now."

"Either way, Voldemort will be on guard," Remus commented. "He'll send in all his forces the moment there is even a hint of us trying to move Harry."

"The charm will also break if Harry no longer is able to call his aunt and uncle's house his home, correct?" Merlin asked.

"That's right," McGonagall nodded.

Merlin leaned back, thinking. Though Severus Snape's allegiance to Dumbledore was now viewed by all as a ruse, the ancient warlock knew better. Even though the Potion's Master had killed Albus, Merlin strongly felt that there was something deeper going on that none of the others were able to comprehend. He truly believed that Snape was no longer a Death Eater. After being exposed to so many dark sorcerers, Merlin had come to know which ones had fully turned to the darkness and though Snape had a colorful past, his current life wasn't what it once was. Merlin had a sneaky suspicion that Dumbledore had even staged his death with Snape, that it was his plan all along to make it seem like the Potions Master was loyal to Voldemort. It made sense. By so doing, it would ensure a member of the Order was right within the Dark Lord's inner circle. By killing Dumbledore, Snape would be valued in Voldemort's eyes. It was the perfect way to keep in the loop of his movements. Though he wanted to defend the Potions Master, he felt strongly that he should keep his mouth shut. However, he also felt that the Order should stick with its original plan and move Harry on the date which was discussed in Snape's presence.

"Stick with your original plan of moving Harry before his birthday," Merlin so much as ordered.

Everyone stared.

"You can't be serious?!" Mrs. Weasley cried, outraged. "That's basically sending Harry to his death!"

Merlin shook his head. "Harry won't be in any danger that night."

"Or course he will!" Mrs. Weasley continued to argue. "You Know Who will be waiting for him along with all his Death Eaters! Even if the entire Order were to arrive to escort Harry away, the ensuing battle would destroy not only his neighborhood but the surrounding area as well."

Merlin sensed that Mrs. Weasley cared for Harry as deeply as he cared for his loved ones. She only wanted to protect him. Smiling kindly at her, he assured again, "Mrs. Weasley, I personally guarantee that Harry will be moved to a safe haven without any incident."

"And how can you guarantee that?" Mundungus Fletcher demanded.

"Because myself, Arthur, and the Knights will be the ones to move him," Merlin stated.

Everyone's jaw dropped. "Forgive me," Kingsley replied, being the first to speak, "but the only one that has a chance of standing up to the Death Eaters is you, Merlin. The rest are muggles."

"We've faced plenty of sorcerers in the past and come off victorious," Arthur stated, slightly annoyed over the lack of faith these people had in non-magic folk. "We can hold our own against men and women who flaunt sticks back and forth."

Several members of the Order scowled. Merlin chuckled. "And though Arthur is right about them being able to hold their own, I've personally added a failsafe precaution just in case."

Arthur and the knights rounded on him. "What did you do?" the king demanded.

Merlin grinned. "Why don't we have one of them try to attack you so you can find out?"

Elyan started, his eyes growing wide. "You want them to _what?"_

"I promise you'll be perfectly safe," Merlin assured. "Though, it would be pointless to try to hurt Arthur right now, seeing as all magic that attempts to do so under Camelot's roof will backfire on the caster."

"Will it really?" Remus asked in interest.

"You can try it out if you'd like," Merlin invited, "though I don't suggest it."

Arthur's eyes widened in shock from Merlin's open invitation. What was the idiot thinking? Though he'd accepted magic, that didn't mean he was no longer wary of it. Before he had time to protest, someone shouted, _"STUPEFY!"_

A jet of red light shot towards Arthur but a foot away immediately ricocheted off an invisible force, bounding straight back to the caster who just so happened to be Mundungus Fletcher. The poor excuse for a wizard was blown backward out of his seat, his unconscious body slamming into the floor five feet away. Arthur's heart hammered in his chest and his wide eyes swiveled to Merlin who was staring after the fallen wizard with a satisfied smirk.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted.

The smirk slid from Merlin's face. He was all too familiar with that tone. He swallowed. "Yes, Sire?" he asked hesitantly.

"Don't ever make a suggestion for someone to try to harm me with magic again or I'll throw you in the stocks for a _year!_ Do you understand?"

Merlin noticed the naked fright in the king's eyes. His anger was only a natural reaction to hide his embarrassment. He was the king after all and as a result he couldn't afford to show fear. But it was clear how terrified he was. Perhaps Merlin had crossed the line. He had known Arthur wouldn't be hurt but Arthur hadn't known that. He'd been told but being told something and actually experiencing it were two different things. Merlin had to remember that Arthur was still getting used to the idea of magic. In the thousand years that they had been separated, Merlin had forgotten this.

"I apologize, Sire," Merlin replied quietly.

Thankfully the little scene wasn't entirely witnessed since the Order members were still trying to figure out if Mundungus was alive or not. Merlin cleared his throat and turned his gaze away from the angry king's. "He'll be fine," he assured Hestia Jones who was currently checking for a pulse. "Like I said, any spell you use against Arthur while here rebounds. He was merely hit by his own stunning spell."

"That is impressive magic," Kingsley commented.

Several of the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"I've placed similar protection over that of the knights," Merlin stated, surprising his friends. "If any Death Eaters attempt to hurt them in any way, they'll only be hurting themselves."

"But surely even they can't deflect the Avada Kedavra," Moody said.

Merlin smirked. "I can deflect that particular spell with ease."

Remus' face brightened as something clicked. "You were there the night Dumbledore died!" he exclaimed. "I saw you repel the killing curse!"

Merlin nodded. "The Old Religion had called me there to protect Harry. It knew that Dumbledore was going to die that night."

"If it knew, why didn't you stop it?" McGonagall demanded.

Merlin grew sad. "It was his time. Everyone is meant to die and Albus Dumbledore's fate was to pass on that day. Even if I had stopped Severus Snape from killing him, Dumbledore's life would have ended some other way. When your time has come, there is no circumstance that can prevent it."

"I still think you could have done something," Tonks grumbled, eyeing him angrily. "You're Merlin for Merlin's sake!" She made a face after realizing what she'd just said. Shaking her head, she continued, "You can do anything!"

"I already stated that I can't," Merlin replied, suddenly tired from it all. "I may be powerful but I am not fool enough to meddle with fate and destiny. I tried to for many years and it left me nothing but heartache." He briefly glanced at Arthur but said nothing more on the subject.

"Even so –"

"Enough, Tonks!" Moody snapped. "What's done is done. We must accept the fact that Albus is indeed gone. He would not want to return to this life anyway. Many times I heard him state that he thrived to experience the journey associated with death. We would rob him of that by trying to bring him back."

"Alright," Tonks snapped, "I get it."

"Good," Moody growled before turning back to Merlin. "Now, you said you can get Potter away safely. Where should we move him to?"

"Our place, of course!" Mrs. Weasley stated without a second thought.

She glanced angrily at Merlin, daring him to contradict her. Merlin only smiled. "That was my first choice."

Mrs. Weasley looked surprised but said nothing.

"Alright then," Moody said, "We'll move Potter in two weeks time. We'll leave it to you to take Harry there but the Order will accompany you to Privet Drive to protect it from the Death Eaters and Voldemort. I wouldn't doubt they will try something. We'll keep them at bay while you move the boy."

"It sounds simple," Arthur replied. "How are we getting from one place to the next?"

Gwaine groaned. "Please don't tell me we're going to be using that spell of yours, Merlin!"

Merlin looked innocent. "Oh come on, Gwaine, it's not so bad, is it?"

Gwaine scowled. "Why can't we simply travel by horse like we always do?"

"Because people don't use horses anymore, Gwaine," Percival replied in his kind voice. "They use those metal things with wheels."

"Cars," Merlin elaborated. "And even if we traveled by such means, they would be easy targets for Voldemort and his followers. I'm sorry, Gwaine but transporting is the most efficient way."

"Don't you mean apparating?" Hestia Jones asked.

Merlin shook his head. "No. Transporting is different. While apparition forces someone into a tiny space, transporting is when you become one with the wind."

"But what about anti-apparition jinxes?" Kingsley pointed out.

Merlin smiled cheekily. "They don't apply to me. Old magic trumps New, remember?"

"How can you use Old magic if it's retreated into the Earth?" Mr. Weasley asked, suddenly realizing this didn't make sense from his earlier explanation.

"I am different from any of the sorcerers in my day. I'm basically an extension of the Old Religion itself."

"That's all fine and dandy," Moody snapped before anyone could ask any more questions, "But let's return to the matter at hand. Harry will be moved in two weeks. The Order will protect the neighborhood from the Death Eaters and Voldemort while Merlin will use his magic to move Harry safely. We'll all regroup at the Burrow after throwing the Death Eaters and Voldemort off our trail. Are there any questions?"

"No, but I have a request," Merlin piped up after a moment's silence.

"And what might that be?" Moody prompted.

Merlin bit his lip. "I know that most of you are going to argue against it but I want it clear that this is coming from the Old Religion not me." Several of the Order members glanced at each other while Arthur and the knights appeared confused. What more could the Old Religion want? Merlin cleared his throat. "Right, well, I know that all of you know who we truly are but, for now, it needs to stay that way."

"Wait, you don't want anyone else to know? Not even Harry?" Hestia Jones demanded.

Merlin nodded. " _Especially_ Harry."

Many people were upset over this but Merlin held up a hand. They didn't know the truth about Harry and Voldemort. They wouldn't understand. Voldemort could not know who they were. It was paramount that he didn't find out.

"Harry is not one who likes secrets," Remus replied, his eyes suddenly saddening. "Because of them, he's lost many people who are very dear to him. Even now I wouldn't be surprised if he's questioning his entire relationship with Dumbledore with all the various articles the paper has been printing about him."

"Even so, he must be kept in the dark," Merlin persisted.

"But how are we to explain your presence here?" McGonagall demanded. "How can we say that you're here to help him and not proclaim who you are? Harry will not trust you!"

"He'll have to," Merlin replied.

"But most of you are muggles!" Dedalus Diggle pointed out. "No offense," he added.

"These people do have a point, Merlin," Arthur said and immediately all muttering died to hear the words of the king. Arthur continued, "I know I would be suspicious of a stranger claiming to help me when they lacked the necessary skills to fight in a particular battle. We don't have wands or magic. I know you can protect us with yours but how else are we going to get Harry to trust us without revealing who we truly are?"

"I've been considering this," Merlin smiled. "There are cases where a child born of magical parents possesses none themselves."

"You want to label the legendary King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table as squibs?" Tonks asked, flabbergast.

Merlin nodded. "That's exactly what I want to do. You already have one squib in your Order, do you not? And, if I'm not mistaken, she has played a very key role in the past few years. Arthur and the Knights may not have magic but the skills they possess will be necessary for what lies ahead. I can feel it."

McGonagall shook her head. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"It's for the best," Merlin assured her.

"Alright then, so we tell Potter that they're squibs," muttered Kingsley, "What about you? Being the greatest sorcerer of all time and possessing ancient magic will immediately cause others to be suspicious, particularly if you don't have a wand."

"Who said I didn't have a wand?" Merlin asked with a grin as he pulled out the hollow stick he'd taken from the Isle of the Blessed. Everyone stared. Merlin chuckled. "There's no reason to be so surprised. How do you think I've blended in with our kind for centuries? I couldn't very well walk around using wandless magic! So I had to adapt – though this is really all a ruse. The Founders helped me discover my inability to use a regular wand; my magic is so powerful that any wand I try to use explodes. So this wand is actually hollow. It's a stick I carved from the Isle of the Blessed; it was the only wood magical enough to connect with me after being severed from the tree itself."

"Why did you make it hollow?" Mr. Weasley asked, eyeing the dark wood with a sense of awe.

"I don't need a magical core to tap into the Old Religion," Merlin answered, shrugging, "Though learning to channel my magic through such a small space took years to perfect. And while I can perform both Old and New magic, I prefer the Old. No offense," he finished, smiling at them.

"Even so," McGonagall persisted, "I'm sure the incantations of Old magic are different from the New."

"I don't have to say them aloud, professor," Merlin smirked. "Don't forget, I'm almost fifteen hundred years old. I was able to perform magic since birth without incantations. When spells come out of my wand, they'll look like any other spell."

"Except they'll be five hundred times more powerful," Kingsley muttered to Moody.

Merlin overheard him. "I'll do my best to tone down the power," he promised. "I've done it before – including every time I came to Hogwarts."

"You attended as a student?" McGonagall asked, surprised.

Merlin smiled. "Many times."

"Why?" Tonks demanded. "You clearly didn't need to."

"Contrary to popular belief, immortality is quite dull," Merlin grumbled, folding his arms. "I attended multiple times out of pure boredom. I had to do _something_ to pass the time while waiting for the Chosen One and the Dark Lord to appear."

Several of the witches and wizards were looking at him incredulously. Moody was the one to steer the conversation back on topic – _again._ "Yes, while this is all fine a good to sit and learn more about what you've been up to for the last ten centuries, each of us has been gone from our duties longer than we should have been. People at the Ministry are already suspicious of us these days. Let's not add more fuel to the fire. We'll meet again in two weeks time, here, before executing the plan to move Potter. Are we all agreed?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good," Moody growled before standing and slowly making his way for the exit without looking back. Those who worked for the Ministry shot Arthur and the knights looks of disappointment before following in Moody's wake. Soon it was just Remus, the Weasleys, and Professor McGonagall who remained. Now that the meeting was over, they appeared quite nervous about what to do next. Merlin looked to Arthur who was sitting there with his hands clasped together, his eyes slightly unfocused.

"Sire?" Leon prompted.

Arthur seemed to come out of his stupor. "Tell me something, Merlin," he began, twisting around to look at his manservant. "I asked this earlier but I simply must have an answer. Why is it that – no matter what century – people who practice sorcery are so ignorant and rude in the presence of royalty?"

Merlin couldn't help the grin from climbing his face as he replied, "I suppose they simply see you the way I did the first time we met."

Arthur raised an amused eyebrow. He knew what was coming but he figured he'd play along. "Oh? And how is that?"

"An arrogant prat, my lord," Merlin replied, bowing slightly to him with an amused smirk.

"Hmmm," Arthur muttered, considering him. "Merlin? Are the dungeons still intact?"

"They are," Merlin replied a little hesitantly, "though most of them have been turned into classrooms."

Arthur frowned. "That poses a problem… what about the torture room?"

Merlin swallowed. "That, unfortunately, has remained pretty much the same."

With an evil smirk, Arthur leapt to his feet and put his arm around his manservant, steering him towards the Entrance Hall. "Excellent! Why don't you and I take a little stroll, hmmm?"

"I really must protest, Sire!" Merlin stuttered as Arthur guided him towards the exit. "There are other rooms in the castle that have remained the same. Would you not like to see them instead?"

"There will be plenty of time for that later. I was just thinking about how I needed to work on my aim!" Arthur's booming voice echoed in the Great Hall as the king and sorcerer disappeared around the corner that indeed led down to the dungeons.

Mrs. Weasley looked scandalized. "He can't seriously be thinking of torturing him?" she asked, looking at the knights.

All of them were completely relaxed, not even a hint of concern on their faces. Gwaine shrugged. "Arthur just likes to go there for target practice."

"Particularly when he feels that Merlin has been a little _too_ cheeky," Elyan smirked.

"Why would Merlin have to go with him?" Remus asked though he thought he knew the answer already.

"Merlin's usually the target," Leon admitted.

Professor McGonagall looked like she was about to run after them. "Torture is not something we allow at this school!" she stated fiercely.

"Well, this isn't a school anymore is it?" Elyan replied, though not unkind. "It's Arthur's castle and he has every right to do what he pleases."

"Don't worry," Gwaine replied, stretching, "He wouldn't really hurt Merlin. This is just one of the odd quirks to their relationship."

"I suppose it helps that Merlin can now use his magic," Leon chuckled. "I spied on them one time. He ended up throwing the knife right back at Arthur. Even now I wonder if he skillfully aimed it at his belt. Admittedly, I wasn't surprised when Arthur threw Merlin in the stocks the rest of the day – only after securing his trousers of course."

The knights all laughed, remembering the rumors of that incident. The Weasleys and McGonagall appeared flabbergast by this behavior while Remus was trying really hard to keep a straight face. He couldn't deny that in his younger years, he would have thought it a clever prank indeed.

"Are we just going to let them do whatever they want then?" Mrs. Weasley muttered, still clearly concerned.

Leon smiled. "Don't worry; when they've had their fun, they'll reappear."

"And then I'm sure the king is going to want to see the changes that have been made to the castle," Elyan muttered.

"Then lets enjoy this moment while we can," Gwaine said with a mischievous grin. Turning to the Headmistress, he asked, "You wouldn't happen to have firewhiskey lying around here, would you?"

* * *

 **Yay for Arthur and Merlin bromance moments!**

 **Right, did you love it? Hate it? Did the Old Religion decline and Old/ New magic explanation make sense? Let me know by clicking that lovely little box down there! And feel free to review about anything else that you liked/ didn't like. Harry will show up soon, I promise! Thanks again for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

07 A Walk through the Castle

After a rousing banter involving knives and a rather frightened Merlin, Arthur and the manservant emerged from the dungeons, heading back to the Great Hall.

"You didn't have to tie me to the spinning wheel, you know," Merlin grumbled.

Arthur only laughed. "I have to keep you in line some way, Merlin. I feel that the stocks are becoming a little out of style. You seem all too willing to get into them."

"That's because they're harmless!" Merlin replied, rubbing his wrists where the ropes had been that secured him to the giant wooden wheel in the torture room.

"Oh stop being such a girl, Merlin," Arthur grinned. "We both know my aim is perfect."

Merlin frowned. "Tell that to the small hole in my sleeve," he muttered, fingering the cut fabric. "That was cutting it close, even for you."

"That was your own fault," Arthur argued though he did glance over to make sure Merlin was okay. The small smirk on his manservant's face reassured him. "If you hadn't tried to string me up with that rope, I wouldn't have tripped and messed up."

"You can't expect me to just hold still and let you throw knives," Merlin pouted.

"You did when I didn't know you had magic," Arthur pointed out.

"No I didn't," Merlin replied, suddenly sheepish. "Don't you remember that one time you tripped on that box of nails?"

"You put them there?!" Arthur gasped angrily. "One of them went through my boot and pierced my toe!"

"I remember," Merlin replied. "And two days later your wound was gone. I made sure to speed up the healing process – discretely of course. You were arrogant enough to believe a warrior's body healed faster than a normal person's."

Arthur grabbed Merlin suddenly around the neck and proceeded to rub his knuckles against his head.

"Ouch!" Merlin protested, struggling to get away.

Arthur laughed as he released him and after an offended glance, Merlin soon joined him. The two walked into the Great Hall to find the knights smiling at them while the Weasleys and Professor McGonagall stared at them, apprehensive. Remus had a small, almost understanding smile on his face.

"What happened to your hair, Merlin?" Gwaine asked with a grin.

Merlin immediately started working on flattening his bangs. "Nothing," he muttered.

"So, are you feeling better now, Sire?" Elyan wondered.

Arthur nodded. "Much. Gwaine, what are you drinking?"

"Firewhiskey!" the knight proclaimed with a wide smile. "This stuff is amazing, Merlin! You'll have to get the recipe so once we go home you can brew it all the time!"

Merlin shook his head, smiling at the knight hopelessly. "Just don't have too much, Gwaine. I think it's more potent than what you're normally used to."

"This is his third round," Percival revealed before drinking from his own glass. "Though I agree that it is rather fine ale, I wouldn't partake more than one glass."

"Well, we all knew Gwaine was a special case when it comes to liquor," Arthur muttered, wandering over to sit with the others. "I'd like to try some."

Right after the words were out of his mouth, a goblet of gold appeared before him filled to the brim with firewhiskey. Arthur's eyes widened, looking to Merlin for an explanation.

"The house elves must have heard you," he answered. "A whole army of them reside here. You're their master now, Arthur."

Professor McGonagall stiffened a little at this revelation. Clearly she was still having difficulties losing the authority of her position.

"An army of servants," Arthur muttered, lifting his glass. "I'd like to know them. Hopefully they won't turn out to be as utterly hopeless as you, Merlin."

Merlin grinned. "I believe they will soar above all your expectations, Arthur. Although, that does cause me to worry…"

"Why is that?" Remus asked.

"Because Arthur's head is already big enough as it is," Merlin replied. Arthur smacked him but the sorcerer's grin only widened.

Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall clearly couldn't understand their relationship, both appalled over their behavior. Mr. Weasley, however, shared Remus' amusement. After the knights and the king had happily drunk their fill of firewhiskey – Gwaine able to hold down five rounds before Percival forced him to stop – they decided to take a gander around the castle, leaving the adults behind.

Many of the magical portraits they passed remembered Merlin, several of them crying out words of welcome. Merlin smiled in return, asking some of them how they were fairing. Arthur raised an amused brow. As they climbed the various staircases and corridors, Merlin pointed out several tapestries that contained hidden passageways leading to different floors, false doors that pretended to be real ones, and stairs that liked to trap people's feet. Arthur found the changes to be quite alarming though he kept his opinions to himself.

They reached the fifth floor when they ran into their first ghost. Though warned of their presence, the specter still unnerved Arthur and the knights – especially since it simply appeared out of a solid stone wall. The ghost was a rather rotund man with the appearance of a friar.

"Gracious me!" he exclaimed once his eyes rounded on Merlin. "If it isn't the immortal one!"

"Hello, friar," Merlin greeted, smiling kindly at him. "It's been a while."

"I would say so," the Fat Friar exclaimed, positively thrilled to see him. "A hundred years, I believe?"

Merlin nodded, "Give or take."

"I'm shocked to see you here when school is not in session," the friar continued before noticing Arthur and the knights. "Friends of yours, Malcolm?"

"Malcolm?" Arthur questioned.

Merlin grinned sheepishly. "I couldn't very well enter the wizarding world using my own name!"

"I suspected as much," the Fat Friar interrupted. "You've gone by Malcolm, Mortimer, Marvis, Marcus, Martin, Melvyn, and Markis but I never believed any of these to be your true identity."

The knights all appeared amused. "Melvyn?" Gwaine teased, digging an elbow into Merlin's side.

"They were necessary precautions," Merlin grumbled.

"Why?" Arthur wondered. "Clearly you haven't always been as famous as you are now."

"Arthur, I was famous even before I was born, remember?" Merlin reminded. "Or did you forget that the druids looked forward to the time of Emrys for years?"

"Emrys!" the Fat Friar cried, his silvery eyes shining brightly as a wide smile climbed his face. "I _knew_ it!"

Merlin groaned. "Here we go," he muttered.

"Oh, Sir Nicolas is going to be _furious_ that I was the first to confirm our suspicions!" the ghost laughed.

Merlin looked upon him with raised eyebrows. "All of you knew?"

"We suspected," he corrected, eyeing Merlin with a sense of fondness and pride. "To think you are truly the great Merlin himself!" He then looked at Arthur and his eyes widened, his smile being replaced by a look of wonder. "You addressed this man as Arthur. Surely it can't be…"

Merlin sighed. There was no point in denying it to the ghosts. They needed to know anyway since the castle was Arthur's and he had every right to kick them out of their current haunt. He should have guessed that the ghosts would speculate over who he was; a young man returning to the castle every eighty years or so was definitely something that would catch their interest. They were all dead after all. Finding a man who lived forever was probably the most fascinating thing they had come across.

"Fat Friar, allow me to introduce King Arthur and the Knights of the Round, Sirs Gwaine, Percival, Leon, and Elyan," Merlin said.

The paintings nearest to them gasped in shock and after whispering to each other, started visiting other portraits. Merlin inwardly sighed. Pretty soon every one of them would know the truth and he was fairly certain that the gossip would extend to the teachers. With a discreet flash of his eyes, he placed a spell on the castle so that no outward communications could be made; the last thing they needed was this news spreading to the wizarding world!

"Bless my soul," the friar literally cried, silver tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Taking a deep bow, he humbly professed, "It is an honor to be in the company of such legendary men! Welcome to Hogwarts, Your Highness."

Arthur's eyebrows rose but he appeared rather pleased. "Thank you," he replied gratefully.

"Although, it actually should be 'welcome home'," Merlin corrected, grinning.

The friar's mouth dropped open. "So the rumors are true? Hogwarts is actually –"

"Camelot," Arthur finished.

The friar seemed beside himself, so great was his tizzy. "Well, this is an interesting development!"

"One that we would all like to understand!" someone added testily behind them.

Merlin turned to find most of the Hogwarts ghosts had appeared; the Gray Lady, the Bloody Baron, and Sir Nicolas being in the front. The first two were looking at Merlin with narrowed eyes.

"Is it true?" the Gray Lady demanded, gliding closer towards him.

Merlin swallowed. "Helena, I wanted to tell you…"

" _Don't!"_ she snapped. "I can't believe this! Why didn't my mother ever tell me?"

"Because I asked her not to," Merlin replied, sad. "I didn't want to be idolized."

"You used to play with me," Helena gasped, her hurt apparently very deep. "I used to tell you _everything._ I knew you were keeping something from me. I just didn't expect it to be _this!_ "

"Merlin, do you and this ghost have some sort of history?" Arthur muttered in his ear.

"We do," Merlin sighed, having difficulty looking the king in the eye. "Helena is the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw. I was there when she was born and cared for her until she was almost seventeen. I left Hogwarts shortly before her birthday. I hadn't known she'd been killed until I returned to the castle a hundred years later and discovered her ghost. Helena, I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I really was."

"I get the feeling this woman sees you in a special way, Merlin," Gwaine whispered.

The Gray Lady's cheeks darkened and her eyes flashed dangerously, obviously overhearing him. "I do not!" she roared.

"Of course not, my lady," Gwaine quickly replied, though he shared a small grin with Elyan.

Merlin winced. He'd known of Helena's feelings towards him since the moment she had reached the age of fourteen. Her growing attraction for him was one of the reasons he'd left; not because he shared similar feelings but because he didn't want to feed her hopes. His heart had already been claimed and another would never be able to enter it. The familiar pang of sorrow and longing ran through Merlin's heart as he thought of Freya. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he turned back to the ghosts.

"I know this may come as a large shock to most of you," he said loudly, for they were all excitedly chattering amongst themselves, "but I have to ask you to keep this knowledge to yourselves. With the way the world is today, it would not be in anyone's best interest if Voldemort learned the truth."

Several people shuddered over the name but nodded silently in agreement without the slightest hesitation.

"Why can't he know the truth?" Sir Nicolas wondered.

"Because the Old Religion wishes most of the world to remain in ignorance concerning us at this time," Merlin replied. To Arthur and the knights' surprise, none of them seemed dissatisfied with this answer. "Like magical creatures, ghosts are more in tune with the Old Religion than witches and wizards," Merlin explained to them.

"I wonder why," Leon muttered.

Merlin shrugged. "Most people tend to be arrogant and ignorant concerning it."

Another ghost drifted forward then, addressing Arthur in particular. "Is it true what the paintings are saying? That you are King Arthur and the Knights of the Round?"

Arthur regally stepped forward. "It is," he stated.

"But you are muggles," the Bloody Baron interrupted. "How can you be within Hogwarts?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "How many times am I going to have to hear this, Merlin?"

"Every time, I'm afraid," Merlin sighed before briefly explaining to the ghosts the true identity of Hogwarts and its allegiance to the king. The ghosts' attitude changed quite dramatically from this revelation.

The Fat Friar appeared wary as he drifted a little closer to Arthur. "Your Majesty, we do not mean to impose but, this has been our home for many years –"

Arthur held up a hand. "I will tell you the same thing I told the members of the Order of the Phoenix. I will make a decision concerning the affairs of my castle in the morning. If you wish to know what that will be, be in the throne room at that time."

"The Great Hall," Merlin elaborated for those who appeared confused.

Arthur scowled.

The Fat Friar bowed to the king. "We will accept whatever decision you make, Sire. This is your home after all."

Arthur privately decided he rather liked this ghost. He appeared to be a good man – well, spirit. "Thank you," he replied. "Merlin, let's continue the tour, shall we?"

"Of course," Merlin replied, walking ahead of him while inclining his head towards the ghosts who still displayed expressions of awe.

No one spoke again until Merlin introduced them to the owlery. Though fascinated by the way sorcerers communicated, Arthur was still a little apprehensive of the large birds peering down at him over various sharp beaks.

"It's about time you came up here!" a rather annoyed voice shouted somewhere in the rafters, causing them to jump. The large tawny owl that flew down towards them landed on Merlin's shoulder with an unappreciative glare.

"Why Archimedes, I thought you were going to stay in the village," Merlin replied, poking the bird a little in the chest. "Apparently you desired company after all."

The owl huffed angrily, fluffing his feathers. "I didn't desire anything of the sort!" he retorted. "I simply know that leaving you to your own devices usually ends in disaster."

"At least I can agree with the bird on something," Arthur muttered.

Archimedes sent Arthur an angry glare; obviously he still hadn't forgiven him for using him as a projectile. "Well, get on with the tour!" he demanded, squeezing Merlin's shoulder with his talons. "I didn't wait out here in this drafty tower only to have you stay here for another hour!"

Merlin chuckled. "Before Archimedes demanded we give him our undivided attention, I was about to tell you, Arthur, that all of the owls you see in the rafters belong to the school."

"So they belong to me," Arthur replied.

"That's correct."

"None of them talk, do they?" he asked nervously.

Merlin laughed. "No. Fortunately for you, Archimedes is the only owl of his kind."

"Thank goodness," Arthur muttered, the knights silently agreeing with him.

"What was that?" Archimedes demanded, his head swirling around, yellow eyes flashing.

"Nothing," Arthur grumbled, clearly annoyed and still slightly unnerved. He didn't like the idea that an animal held so much intelligence. It simply wasn't natural. The only reason he hadn't demanded for the owl to permanently disappear was because he could see how much Merlin loved it. An odd stroke of jealousy ran through him as he watched the two interact. Archimedes nipped Merlin's finger with his beak causing him to smile affectionately. Arthur ground his teeth together.

"Merlin, why don't you show us that room you mentioned earlier," he said, interrupting Archimedes most recent hunting tale involving a mouse and a chicken of all things. "The one that you added to the castle," he elaborated.

Merlin's eyes lit up. "Oh! I almost forgot about it!" Excited, he gestured for the others to follow him down the tower steps and back into the corridor.

Archimedes looked back at Arthur with narrowed eyes but didn't say anything. The king sent him a large grin and the owl fluffed his feathers angrily before twisting around and throwing his beak into the air. Arthur's smirk deepened.

Once they reached the seventh floor, Merlin was a bundle of happy energy. "I wanted to have a place I could go where I could relax," he was saying as he stopped in front of a blank space of wall.

"Um, Merlin?" Gwaine voiced, "There's nothing here."

Merlin grinned. "Wait for it."

Pacing back and forth in front of the wall three times, he thought of Camelot's armory where most of the knights retired after a rousing training session on the grounds. A familiar thrum of magic rippled through the air and Merlin smiled. This was one of the most ingenious enchantments he'd created and he was quite proud of it. The gasp from Arthur and the knights behind him signified the magical appearance of a door springing into existence. Merlin opened the it and watched as a look of awe and recognition lit up his friends' faces.

"It's the armory!" Percival happily exclaimed.

"But how can it be up here?" Gwaine wondered. "I thought you told us the armory had been changed into a broom cupboard on the second floor."

"It has," Merlin supplied. "I created this room so it becomes whatever you request it to be; the more specific you are, the more specific the room."

"So, you're saying that if I wanted this room to turn into my own chambers back in Camelot, it would do so?" Arthur asked.

Merlin smiled and closed the door; it immediately disappeared into the stone. "Why don't you give it a try?"

Arthur hesitated before nodding. "Alright… do I have to do something?"

"Think about your chambers," Merlin instructed. "Picture them clearly in your mind, every detail you can think of. Hold that image and walk back and forth in front of the wall three times and the magic will make the image a reality."

Arthur felt utterly ridiculous but did as Merlin suggested. Picturing his room in his mind as clearly as if he were actually there, he walked back and forth in front of the wall three times. He stopped after the third turn and looked expectantly at the wall. It remained blank.

Archimedes started to hoot with laughter. "Apparently it only works for those who possess magic!"

Arthur was just about to strangle the bird when there was a grinding noise and the door sprung up from the ground. Archimedes' laughter died and his eyes widened considerably larger. Arthur smirked triumphantly. _Who is laugh now, bird?_ He inwardly jibed. Not only had the door appeared but it had transfigured into the double wooden doors that accompanied his chambers. Thrilled, Arthur pushed the doors open and stepped inside.

Everything was exactly as he remembered. The large wooden table sat just inside the doors, a bowl of fruit resting in the middle of its dark surface. The large four poster bed stood off to the left, the small bedside table containing all of his keys resting next to it. In front of the far window sat the desk where he usually poured over countless documents. Dark tapestries of red and gold clung to the walls amidst silver shields with the Pendragon symbol blazing in bright golden yellow paint. As he stepped into the room, he even smelt the perfume that Guinevere used and his heart fluttered a moment, his eyes fruitlessly searching for her. Though it had only been a week, he missed her terribly; not that he'd tell any of the knights or Merlin this.

"It looks exactly the same," Elyan exclaimed behind him. "Amazing!"

"I sometimes changed the room to these chambers," Merlin quietly muttered. "Except I would make them messy…"

"Why?" Leon asked though Arthur suspected he already knew the answer.

"So I could clean them up," Merlin admitted, "like I used to. It helped me cope once in a while. I've also made the room appear like Gaius's. I'd even sleep in here when I did. Sometimes I couldn't bring myself to sleep in the house dormitories."

Arthur's heart went out to him and he suddenly understood perfectly why Merlin had built this room; it was so a part of Camelot would always be remembered, even if the rest of the castle had changed. Arthur looked around his chambers one last time, again picturing Guinevere there, leaning against the post, smiling at him. He wondered how many times Merlin had come here in the past, haunted by similar memories. Glancing at his best friend, their eyes met and a sorrowful smile graced Merlin's features as a mutual understanding passed between them.

"Would you like to see the common rooms to each of the four houses?" Merlin asked.

Arthur nodded, taking one last look at his chambers before exiting back out into the hall. Merlin took them to the Gryffindor Common Room first, explaining along the way that normally only students belonging to Gryffindor House could enter.

Approaching the painting of the Fat Lady, Merlin found her sitting there gossiping with her dear friend, Violet. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the immortal himself," the Fat Lady smiled. "You've created quite the stir, haven't you?"

"Are you truly Merlin like everyone has been saying?" Violet asked, beside herself with excitement.

"I am," Merlin replied, nodding.

"And your friends?" the Fat Lady muttered, staring at Arthur and the knights. "Are they who they claim to be?"

"They are," Merlin answered, growing somewhat tired of the questions. "Ladies, please, I'd like to show the king Gryffindor tower. Would you mind letting us inside?"

"I'd normally ask for a password but seeing that the king himself is desirous to enter, I'll simply let you pass," the Fat Lady giggled, wiggling her chubby fingers towards Arthur before her portrait swung open.

Merlin climbed through the portrait hole and the others followed suit behind him. "Gryffindors are known for their bravery, nerve, chivalry, courage, and daring," Merlin said as they looked around the room which was decorated in yellow and gold with the crest of a mighty lion roaring on its hind legs. Comfy armchairs dotted the open space and two spiral staircases led to upper floors. "The stairs lead to the boys and girls dormitories," Merlin pointed, "The girls' staircase being bewitched so that the boys can't climb it."

"What happens if they do?" Gwaine wondered.

"It turns into a giant slide," Merlin answered.

"I suppose that makes sense," Arthur muttered while Gwaine looked slightly disappointed.

Merlin cast his eyes around the place, his mind being filled with memories. "Besides Hufflepuff, I chose to come to Gryffindor the most in the past."

"You choose which house you want to be part of?" asked Percival.

" _I_ choose," Merlin elaborated. "Normally the Sorting Hat does the choosing. It's an enchanted hat that looks into your mind and determines which house you fit into."

None of them were too thrilled over the idea of an inanimate object poking around in their thoughts. Arthur frowned. "You said that you get to choose instead of it choosing for you. Is that simply because you're, well, you?"

Merlin nodded. "The stupid thing won't ever choose for me – says that since I'm magic itself it doesn't have the right. Even so, each choice I've made has been fun. I was able to attend all four houses several times and though I don't like the rivalry between them, it's always interesting to integrate myself with each group."

"I'm guessing your favorites are Hufflepuff and Gryffindor then?" Gwaine surmised, grinning.

Merlin smiled. "They are. The characteristics of Hufflepuff fit more of my personality – hard work, dedication, patience, loyalty, and fair play – while Gryffindor's remind me of all of you. I've often tickled the idea of where the hat would send each of you. Maybe we can finally find that out now that you're here."

"Where is this Sorting Hat?" Arthur asked as they climbed back out of the portrait hole and wandered away from the Fat Lady and her friend.

"It's in the Headmaster's office," Merlin answered. "Your sword is probably there as well, Arthur."

"Then we should head there next," Arthur eagerly replied. "I can see the rest of the castle later."

Merlin frowned, glancing out the window. "Alright but it's getting late and I'm not sure the house elves know what to serve you for dinner. I'd like you to meet them sooner than later."

"I'll meet them after we get Excalibur," Arthur replied stubbornly.

"Very well," Merlin said, trying hard not to grin. Arthur had become quite attached to that blade; he probably even considered it to be an extension of his arm.

"I don't see what the big deal is about a sword," Archimedes grumbled in Merlin's ear, speaking up for the first time since the owlery. "You would think the oaf would be more interested in what has become of his castle."

"Silence that annoying bird of yours, Merlin, or I might just consider having owl for dinner," Arthur snapped next to him.

Merlin sighed. "Will you two ever learn to get along?"

"No!" they both snapped at the same time.

Merlin frowned. Clearly he hadn't expected such animosity from the two of them. He'd really wanted Archimedes to like Arthur and vise versa but apparently that had been wishful thinking. The two of them were constantly shooting daggers at each other. Merlin didn't want to even think about the possibility of Arthur giving him the ultimatum of choosing Archimedes or himself. Merlin's loyalty to Arthur was unquestionable but he couldn't deny that he would be heartbroken if he lost his owl. Though he drove him crazy and criticized him on a frequent basis, Merlin loved Archimedes. He'd found him in the woods as a baby, apparently abandoned, and had taken him home without a thought. He practically raised him and at one point enchanted him with human intelligence during a particularly stormy night when he was terribly missing Arthur. Ever since then the bird had developed a snarkier attitude than what he'd had before. Perhaps Merlin thinking of Arthur had passed some of the king's mannerisms to the owl during the spell? Come to think of it, now that Merlin looked at the two, he saw many similarities. Both were prideful, sure of themselves, and made it a point to make fun of him. Though Archimedes didn't order Merlin around like Arthur did, his snide remarks were akin to that of the king's. Perhaps that was why they had difficulty getting along; they were too alike to stand being near each other.

Merlin grinned.

They reached the entrance to the Headmaster's office ten minutes later and the stone gargoyle raised a curious brow at the sight of the old sorcerer.

"Well, if it isn't the great Emrys himself."

"Hello, Hogan," Merlin smiled. "It's been a while."

"Yes," the gargoyle replied. "The last time I believe was when you got in trouble five hundred years ago for changing your defense teacher into a pig. Nice magic, that was."

Merlin cleared his throat while the knights and Arthur looked amused. "Yes, well, he was quite boorish to begin with. I figured a little time being chased around with knives by the house elves in the kitchen would teach him some manners."

"Poor man," Elyan replied while Gwaine roared with laughter.

"But did he deserve it?" Arthur questioned.

"He wanted to give one of the students detention simply because he didn't like her father," Merlin said. "Back in those days, detentions consisted of hanging from the dungeon ceilings in chains for several hours."

Arthur nodded, "Then he deserved it."

"For once you and I can agree on something," Archimedes grumbled quietly on Merlin's shoulder. The warlock smiled. Perhaps there was hope of a friendship just yet.

"So, I suppose you'd like to go upstairs?" Hogan asked, eyeing them all.

"If you don't mind," Merlin replied.

Hogan raised an eyebrow before looking at the king with a snarky grin. "What's the password?"

Arthur scrutinized the statue. "An inanimate object with an attitude? How's this for a password. Let us pass or I'll have Merlin throw you from the highest tower where you can crumble to dust and be scattered in the wind?"

Hogan immediately sprung aside, revealing a handsome spiral staircase from behind. "My apologies, my king," the gargoyle muttered as they walked past him, Arthur displaying a satisfied smirk.

"Was that really necessary?" Merlin asked as they climbed the steps.

"Merlin, you know as well as I that any servant – inanimate or real, in this case – needs to learn I'm not one to cross."

"Hmmm, oddly enough I don't think I ever learned that one."

"Well, I've said it several times before but I fear you're a hopeless case."

Merlin smirked. "Then why do you keep me around?"

Arthur decided not to comment on this and instead pushed the door open to the headmaster's office. The room was covered with several different objects, some whirling and puffing small amounts of multicolored smoke into the air. The portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses lined the walls, all of whom were wide awake and eyeing the newcomers with profound interest. Albus Dumbledore rested in a large golden frame behind a handsome wooden desk, his blue eyes twinkling as they always had in real life. Resting beneath him on the mantelpiece over the fire was the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, a glass case sitting next to it. Merlin had known that Dumbledore had placed 'Gryffindor's Sword' in this case after Harry had given it to him in his second year. There was just one problem: the case was empty.

"Alright, Merlin," Arthur loudly exclaimed, "where is my sword?"

Merlin swallowed and then looked up at Dumbledore. "It used to be in the case," he said. "Where is it now?"

Dumbledore frowned. "I fear I have no clue where it ended up," he answered. "When I awoke, it was gone."

"It's not here?" Arthur demanded.

Merlin carefully looked around at Arthur. "Um… apparently the sword is missing."

It came as no surprise when the king started shouting. "Merlin, you idiot! If you hadn't blasted it out of my hand this whole ordeal never would have happened!"

"I was trying to protect you from getting killed, you clotpole!" Merlin retorted.

"And though I appreciate that, look what happened!" Arthur snapped. "What possessed you to leave it with someone else?"

"It felt like the right thing to do at the time!" Merlin defended.

"You mean to tell me that you trusted a man you hardly knew with my sword simply based on a _feeling?_ You are such a _girl_ Merlin!"

"It's not my fault that the sword is gone!" Merlin snapped, more angry with himself that with Arthur. The prat didn't need to add salt to the wound but of course he shouldn't expect anything less from him when he became this surly.

"Then whose fault is it?" Arthur demanded, "Because apparently it isn't here where you said it would be."

"Obviously something more is going on here than any of us understands," Percival intervened, his calm voice seeping through the atmosphere. "There isn't a reason to yell at Merlin, Arthur. He did what he felt was right in leaving the sword to protect your castle. I'm sure you would have done the same in his position. What we should be doing is asking these other portraits if they know what happened to the sword."

Leave it to Percival to be the voice of reason. The man always had a knack for calming everyone down and reminding them to be rational. Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You're right." He looked at the portraits. "Well?"

One of the paintings nearest to them raised a rather bushy eyebrow. Apparently they didn't approve of Arthur's attitude. Nonetheless, one of the old headmistresses cleared her throat and shrilled, "I saw what occurred. The sword was sitting in its glass case when there was a sudden flash of white light and it was gone."

Several of the portraits on the wall nodded, confirming her story.

"When did this happen?" Merlin demanded.

"Shortly after Dumbledore died," replied Armando Dippet.

Merlin looked back up at Dumbledore with slightly narrowed eyes. "Are you certain you have no idea what happened to it?"

Dumbledore scrutinized the warlock for a moment, threading his long fingers together. "I may be a great wizard and I may have had many tricks up my sleeve, as they say, but I assure you I did not anticipate this. I admit to leaving the sword in my will to Harry –"

"Excuse me, but what gave you the right to assume you could give that sword to someone else?" Arthur demanded, stepping up to the portrait.

Dumbledore inclined his head in respect. "It is an honor to meet you in person, King Arthur. You were the greatest sovereign of any and all ages."

"Flattery will not help you in this case," Arthur replied, anger clearly painted on his face.

"I am not trying to flatter but state an absolute fact," Dumbledore cheekily replied. "But perhaps you do not need any more than what you have already received from others?"

Arthur reeled. "I don't believe it. He's as bad as you, Merlin!"

Merlin chuckled. "Well, he's right. I've been saying for years that people need to stop praising you for being a royal prat."

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur grumbled, turning back to Albus whose eyes twinkled in amusement. "Let's try this again. Tell me why you felt my sword was part of your inheritance."

"I bequeathed it to Harry because it possesses the necessary magical properties to destroy dark magic," Dumbledore answered unblinkingly. "I knew that I was going to die soon and I didn't want to leave Harry without the only tool he could use to destroy Tom Riddle."

"Who?"

"Lord Voldemort," Merlin clarified.

Arthur frowned. "You are right about one thing; the sword does have magical properties. It was forged in a dragon's breath."

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "I assume it was a dragon of old since it was made in your era? No wonder it was able to kill the basilisk Harry faced in his second year! That poor creature didn't stand a chance against a blade with such incredible magic. To think, Gryffindor's sword is the legendary Excalibur! I knew would have guessed!"

"And now it's missing!" Arthur raged, kicking the desk in annoyance.

"Arthur, calm down," Gwaine suggested.

"All of this over a flimsy sword," Archimedes scoffed.

Arthur glared angrily at the bird and temporarily entertained the idea of wringing its scrawny neck. Flexing his fingers into fists, he tried to control his temper. "All of you obviously are not thinking of how dire this situation is!" he said, barely keeping his cool since Archimedes chose that moment to roll his eyes. Arthur took a deep breath before continuing, "You have to understand that Excalibur in the hands of any enemy is dangerous and perilous in more ways than can be imagined!"

" _I_ understand," Merlin replied quietly, his eyes on his king. Arthur stopped and stared at his manservant. "I almost lost you to an immortal blade," Merlin muttered. "I would have, if Kilgarrah hadn't been there."

"I know," Arthur replied, his hand reaching up to where Mordred's blade had embedded into his flesh during the Battle of Camlann.

The knights grew still. Neither Merlin nor Arthur had ever told anyone what happened that day; they'd simply said that Merlin had nursed Arthur back to health with his magic.

Arthur cleared his throat, retreating from those painful memories. "Anyway, the wielder of such a dangerous object could kill any who dare try to defy him, including people that are immortal," he stated in a louder voice, his stare keenly directed towards Merlin. "The last thing we want is for Voldemort to be in possession of such a weapon."

"Are you saying that if Voldemort were to get hold of Excalibur, he could kill Merlin with it?" Gwaine demanded, having not missed the unspoken hint.

"Emrys means immortal," Merlin answered nervously. "I was able to kill Cenred's immortal army with the blade. For all we know, it just might work the same with me."

Everyone was fairly alarmed by this revelation. "But, we don't even know if it was the Dark Lord who took it!" one of the portraits on the wall argued. "There was nothing but a flash of light!"

"That may have been what you saw but someone could have easily been hiding within it," Merlin replied. Closing his eyes, he stretched out one of his hands.

"Merlin?" Arthur questioned.

After a moment, Merlin's hand lowered in puzzlement. "I don't understand," he muttered.

"What is it?" Percival prompted.

"I feel traces of Old magic," Merlin replied, "but that's impossible. There isn't anyone alive who can do it except for me."

"Can you maybe ask the Old Religion what happened?" Leon asked.

Merlin shook his head. "I already tried. It's being annoyingly as silent as the grave."

"Then we have no clue what happened," Arthur said in disappointment.

"I'm sorry," Merlin muttered.

"It's not your fault, Merlin," Gwaine kindly reassured.

"What do we do now?" Elyan asked.

Arthur frowned before letting out a sigh and standing to his full height. "We move forward. There is no reason to fret over something that will make us sick with unnecessary uncertainties. I don't believe Voldemort is aware of the sword."

To this, he looked at Dumbledore's painting. The old wizard shook his head. "To my knowledge, he is not. Though Voldemort liked to collect objects of great magical value, I don't believe he knew it was here."

"Alright then," Arthur nodded. "We'll have to have faith in that until something further comes to light." He glanced out the window, noticing the sun had already set. "Let's go to the kitchens. I believe you said the house elves wanted to meet me, Merlin?"

Merlin nodded, still looking upset over the loss of the sword. "I'm sure they'll try to feed us as well, seeing as it's time for dinner."

"Great!" Gwaine cried in excitement. "I could do with another round of firewhiskey!"

"That's not dinner, Gwaine," Elyan chided.

"Maybe not to you," Gwaine chortled.

Everyone followed Merlin out of the room, not noticing the curious expressions of the headmasters or headmistresses that followed after them as they left.

"Are the kitchens in the same place?" Gwaine asked as the six men wandered down several staircases back to the main floor.

"No," Merlin smiled, remembering all the times Gwaine and Percival had coerced him to help in their schemes of stealing extra chicken from under the ornery cook's nose. "They were moved to be right under the Great Hall so that the house elves could use their magic to transport food directly above them onto the four house tables."

"I guess that means we won't be needing any more fishing hooks, Percival," Gwaine sighed.

Merlin laughed. "I'm sure that the house elves would be more than happy to bring you as much extra food as you want – that is, if Arthur gives them permission to do so. Although, Arthur, you might want to keep in mind that the house elves love to serve. They'll be overjoyed if you give them an order."

Arthur frowned. "You make it sound as if they'll cry once I do such a thing."

Merlin nodded, "Because it's a distinct probability that they will. House elves thrive on following orders. It's almost like obeying their master is tied with their emotions. It's kind of complicated."

Reaching the Great Hall, Merlin led their little procession down a long corridor off to the left. A recess where several large barrels stood caught their eye. "That's the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room," Merlin said, pointing to the barrels as they walked passed. Archimedes left Merlin's shoulder, flying over to the one of the barrels. "Are you not coming?" he asked him with a raised brow.

"You go on ahead," the bird muttered. "I'd rather not see hundreds of little creatures praising a man who honestly doesn't deserve their devotion."

Arthur bristled while Merlin cried, "Archimedes!" The owl only turned his back to them, his tail feathers in full view.

Letting out a disappointed sigh, Merlin shook his head before motioning for the knights to follow him, leaving his bird to brood in the dark. Stopping at a large painting of a bowl of fruit, the Court Sorcerer stretched forth his hand and tickled the pear. Arthur and the knights watched in silent amusement as the pear shivered, let out a peel of laughter, and then transformed into a green doorknob.

"I never would have thought to do that," Leon commented to Elyan who nodded in agreement.

Merlin peeked over his shoulder. "Try not to be too surprised… house elves can be a little… eccentric." And on that note, he opened the door and stepped inside.

Sweet aromas immediately wafted through the air, causing Arthur's mouth to immediately water; he hadn't realized how hungry he was until the smell of roasting pork filled his lungs. From the reactions of the knights behind him, Arthur knew they were thinking the same thing he was: where was the food? A vast amount of pots and pans covered the stone walls and a humongous fireplace stood opposite them, a healthy fire cracking merrily in the hearth. Arthur was temporarily distracted from the scenery by several high pitched squeals of delight ringing throughout the room.

Looking away from the magnificent kitchen – which was surely what any cook would consider heaven – Arthur noticed about a hundred rather strange looking creatures with large round eyes and big ears drawing closer towards them with eager, happy grins. They were about three feet tall with tiny limbs, making the proportions of their facial features stand out even more in Arthur's mind. Little togas covered their bodies, fastened together over their shoulders with what must be the Hogwarts crest.

The nearest to them, an elf with tuffs of white hair coming from its ears, approached Merlin and bowed so low that his little nose touched the floor. "Master Emrys, welcome back!" he happily squeaked, his large brown eyes shining with unshed tears.

Merlin stepped forward and got down on one knee to address the elf. "It's been a long time, Goggle," he grinned. "I've missed you." And then he enveloped the elf in a hug who, after a moment of surprise, returned the gesture.

"Goggle is happy to see Master Emrys but he has said time and time again that it is not appropriate for an elf to hug such a great and powerful warlock!" the elf muttered after Merlin released him.

"And just like I told your great grandfather Poggle – and all your other ancestors – I'm no better than you are," Merlin cheekily replied.

"Yes Master Emrys has said this many times," Goggle replied, dabbing his eyes with his toga, "but that does not mean Goggle won't say how he feels again and again."

Merlin chuckled before standing up. "I know."

"May Goggle ask why Master Emrys has returned this time?"

Merlin glanced at Arthur before smiling widely at the gathering of elves. "I'd like to make an announcement, if that's alright with you."

"Master Emrys may do as he wishes," Goggle replied happily, flapping his ears.

Merlin motioned for Arthur to step forward. The king looked a little unnerved by the strange little creatures that eyed him curiously but stepped forward nonetheless. "Everyone," Merlin said in a loud voice, "allow me to introduce Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot."

There was a collective gasp and many let out squeals of joy. Goggle's eyes shone with awe and happiness as he tentatively stepped closer to Arthur. Arthur watched him come closer, glancing nervously at Merlin. The warlock was clearly enjoying himself. Arthur again looked at the elf who was now staring up at him with unshed tears in his brown, orb-like eyes.

"What a blessing this truly is!" Goggle happily squeaked before bowing to Arthur just as low as he had to Merlin. "Welcome back, Master Arthur! Welcome back!"

And then to Arthur's absolute shock, every elf in the room shouted the same thing before bowing as well – or curtseying in the girls' case. Arthur had no idea how to react to this. He'd never been greeted by such enthusiasm from such a large gathering of creatures. From the adoration in their eyes, he had the suspicion that if he asked them to, they would die for him without a second thought. Such loyalty and devotion... in an odd way, they reminded him of Merlin – without the cheeky, snarky comments of course.

"Is there anything Master Arthur would like?" Goggle asked and all the elves leaned in closer to hear their master's words.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Um, well, the knights and I are a little hungry…"

"We will prepare a great feast!" Goggle cried, bowing low again. "Is there anything in particular Master Arthur wants?"

Arthur glanced at the knights who all looked as shocked and amused as he felt. He was at a loss. Merlin laughed, deciding to take over. "They'll have roast pork, mashed potatoes, an array of fruits, meat pie, and the strongest firewhiskey you've got on the shelves."

Goggle nodded to Merlin, his eyes shining. "We'll happily set to work immediately, if this is what Master Arthur wants?"

"Oh, um, that should be fine," Arthur replied, still dazed by his enthusiasm.

The elves bowed as one again before breaking apart in little groups, bustling around the kitchen to prepare the requested food. Goggle lingered behind and looked up at Arthur. "Is there anything that Master Arthur and his friends would like while dinner is being prepared?"

Arthur blinked. "Um, no, we'll wait for now."

"As Master Arthur wishes," Goggle smiled, bowing to him once more before rushing off to oversee the cooking of the roasting pig.

Arthur turned back to Merlin with raised eyebrows. Merlin laughed, gesturing for the others to follow him out of the kitchen.

"I've never seen such dedication and enthusiasm to serve someone," Leon commented the moment the kitchen door was closed and the six of them were making their way back towards the Entrance Hall. Archimedes flew out of the recess he'd hidden in as they passed, his talons lightly landing on Merlin's shoulder.

"I have," Arthur muttered, scowling at the bird. "I believe I've found the equivalent of George in the magical world."

Merlin laughed and teasingly nudged Arthur in the arm. "At least they don't make jokes about brass."

"Thank heavens," Arthur replied. "I can't deny they somewhat scare me, Merlin."

"Don't worry," Merlin assured. "I promised I'd be your servant 'til the day I died. I'm not about to let a hundred eager house elves replace me."

"I can't believe that all of them have such allegiance to you when they don't even know you," Elyan mused as they entered the Great Hall to wait for dinner to be ready.

"I know," Arthur muttered. "It's unnerving."

"I thought you'd be happy to have servants that obey your every whim without complaint," Gwaine teased, winking at Merlin.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Merlin said defensively.

"Merlin, you're the worst servant anyone could ever have," Arthur countered.

"If he is, then why do you continuously make him do things for you?" Archimedes demanded, annoyed. Arthur bristled in annoyance as he turned to scowl the bird. "Merlin clearly has better things to do than to bow to your every whim," the owl continued to rage. "If you are so displeased with him, you should replace him! Those house elves would drop dead if you asked. If you ask me, you should release Merlin from your service and let them cater to your incessant demands."

Arthur's blood felt like it was boiling just beneath his skin. "I actually _didn't_ ask you, Archimedes," he stated with daggers in his eyes. "And if you don't keep your thoughts to yourself, I may just ask Merlin to banish you to the owlery where I honestly believe you should have stayed in the first place!"

Merlin glanced at Archimedes with a pleading in his eyes, silently asking the bird to let the matter go. Archimedes, however, was not about to swallow his pride. "At least I appreciate Merlin!" he snapped, flapping his wings indignantly, his feathers smacking Merlin's face.

"And you say I don't?" Arthur demanded, rounding on him.

"You are constantly complaining about his ineptitude to bend to your every beck and call," Archimedes retorted. "Clearly you do not!"

Arthur opened his mouth to argue but Merlin beat him to it. "Archimedes, that's enough!" he shouted, surprising everyone with his angry tone. Taking a deep breath, Merlin moved Archimedes from his shoulder so he was resting on his hand. The owl looked up at him nervously. Merlin apologized. "Look, I didn't mean to get mad," he muttered. "I just don't want to see you two fighting. Arthur isn't how you've made him out to be. You should give him a chance."

Archimedes hooted indignantly, anger flaring in his yellow eyes. "If you're fool enough not to realize how terrible he treats you, you're clearly the idiot he has labeled you to be!" And with that, the bird took off, flying up the stairs and out of sight.

"Archimedes!" Merlin called desperately but the owl ignored him. He sighed, shaking his head.

Arthur immediately felt bad. He hadn't meant to cause a scene. "Merlin…" he began.

Merlin put up a hand and sent him a smile. "Its fine, Arthur. He gets this way once in a while. Come on, dinner's probably almost ready."

Arthur met the eyes of the knights who knew just as well as he did that Merlin was still upset but unwilling to talk about it further. Feeling frustrated with the owl as well as himself for causing his manservant unnecessary distress, Arthur silently followed Merlin into the Great Hall where dinner was surprisingly already waiting for them – along with all of the Hogwarts staff.

Arthur wasn't in the mood to entertain any of the men and women who were clearly looking at him with interest. Merlin didn't appear to be his usual happy self either so the knights took it upon themselves to answer most of the questions the Hogwarts professors had concerning them. Merlin and Arthur did their best to be cordial but they certainly lacked their usual cheer; the absence of their banter was not lost on Professor McGonagall who was watching them with slight concern.

After consuming his meal, Arthur was more than ready to find someplace private that he and Merlin could talk. What Archimedes had said had clearly bothered him. Sure, he constantly claimed Merlin was a lousy servant, but it wasn't true. Merlin didn't believe that, did he? He glanced at his manservant, wondering what he was thinking. Was he upset because he thought Archimedes was telling the truth?

Pushing his plate away, Arthur stood up, silencing all conversation. "I think I will retire for the evening."

Merlin stood as well. "Allow me to show you to your room, Sire."

Arthur raised a curious brow but nodded. Merlin turned to the knights. "All of you can stay in Gryffindor tower – if that's okay?" Merlin looked at Arthur instead of the professors, each of them noticing this and scowling slightly – well, all of them except for Professor McGonagall who sat there with a resigned look on her face.

"That should be fine," Arthur replied with a nod.

"I'll be back to show you how to get there in a little while," Merlin replied to the knights.

"Take your time, Merlin," Gwaine assured, drinking his fourth cup of firewhiskey. "We're in no hurry."

Merlin shook his head with a hopeless smile before turning and leading Arthur from the hall. They wandered silently up four flights of stairs before Merlin came to the fourth floor, stopping halfway down the corridor. Arthur stopped too, his eyes widening slightly. "Camelot," he muttered, staring at a painting that was indeed the way his castle used to be. The small flags flying over the citadel flapped silently in a slight breeze and tiny knights marched back and forth along the battlements while the townspeople below bustled about their business in the market.

"Run your hand along the pictures frame," Merlin instructed.

Arthur raised an eyebrow but did as asked. The painting suddenly started rippling like the surface of a disturbed lake. "Merlin…" he questioned.

"It's alright," Merlin assured. "Go ahead and step through it."

Arthur looked at him questioningly. "You want me to step into a painting?" he asked incredulously.

Merlin smiled. "Trust me, you'll be fine."

Arthur gave him a searching look before doing as asked. Taking a deep breath, he faced the painting and stepped through. Though not necessarily unpleasant, shivers ran down his spine as his feet reconnected with solid stone. The sight that met his eyes was surprising. It was the king's chambers, possessing all of his possessions and keepsakes. Merlin appeared beside him and Arthur looked around to see that the picture to Camelot was where the door should have been, the rippling surface just barely showing the corridor on the other side.

A smile slid onto Merlin's face as he inspected the room before them. "It's just as I left it," he said, thrilled.

"I thought you said most of Camelot's original rooms had been changed or destroyed," Arthur accused as they wandered further into the room.

"Most of them were," Merlin admitted. "Your chamber was one of the few that the Founders hadn't really changed. They had eventual plans to make it into a bathroom but I stopped them."

Arthur seemed appalled over the very thought of his private room becoming a lavatory. "I'm glad you did," he muttered. "But, why are all of my things still here?"

"I magicked the room to be exactly the way it used to be."

Arthur ran a hand across the surface of his bed, feeling the soft fabric of the scarlet comforter. The familiar touch was most welcome after all the strange things he'd encountered in the last seven days. The tenseness in his shoulders relaxing, he turned to face Merlin who was watching him with a small smile.

"Why did you go to that magic room and make it look like this instead of just coming here?" Arthur suddenly wondered, thinking of the Room of Requirement.

Merlin rubbed one of his arms. "I sealed off this room after casting the recreation spell. I didn't want anyone to have the possibility of entering and destroying it in my absence. I also made it so that only you could reopen it."

"So, you haven't been in here for centuries?" Arthur surmised.

Merlin nodded before shuffling over to the closet, pulling out one of Arthur's nightshirts. Arthur stared. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that's the original," he opined.

Merlin smiled. "That's one of the perks of the recreation spell. It restores everything to how it once was."

And then Merlin proceeded to help Arthur get ready for bed. It was the usual routine, the same they'd always followed. Arthur went behind the partition and removed the modern clothing he'd worn all day, tossing the garments over the dividing wall to Merlin who caught them and proceeded to fold them up and place them in the closet. Though the modern day clothing was nice, Arthur couldn't deny the comfort he felt wearing his own clothes again. Walking around the divider, he found Merlin had already pulled aside the covers of his bed and fluffed his pillows. He was standing by the table with his arms behind his back.

"Merlin," Arthur began, running a tired hand through his hair, "about earlier –"

"Arthur," Merlin interrupted, "it's fine. You don't need to worry about it."

"I'm the king, Merlin," Arthur lightly retorted, "you can't tell me what to do."

Merlin folded his arms cheekily. "I just did."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'll choose to ignore that. Look, I'm sorry I caused your bird to fly off."

Merlin sighed, leaning against the table. "I think that may be my fault."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, confused.

Merlin frowned, his eyes staring at the far wall. "When I gave Archimedes human intelligence, I was sort of thinking about you," he confessed, glancing at the king. "I was lonely and I really wanted to talk to someone – someone who knew who I was and who wouldn't look at me as if I were some kind of god – someone like you, Arthur. Even after you found out the truth about me, you didn't adore me. Once you accepted my magic, you continued to treat me like you always have. I missed that. So when I enchanted Archimedes, I thought of you. He had a stubborn spirit to begin with but I think my spell caused him to act and think more like you."

"He and I are nothing alike!" Arthur denied but under the raised eyebrow Merlin gave him (that surprisingly looked a lot like Gaius' famous brow) Arthur grumbled, "Alright, we might be."

Merlin chuckled softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for him to develop your prattish personality."

"Maybe not consciously anyway," Arthur corrected, smiling in spite of himself.

"True," Merlin agreed.

Arthur walked over and took Merlin by the shoulders. "Merlin, I understand your need of wanting to be normal. When we first met, you didn't treat me like a prince but a regular person – and even after you knew who I truly was, your behavior towards me didn't change. It still hasn't. You're not afraid to speak your mind about me, you put up with my many faults and insults, and you support me openly in my triumphs. If our positions were reversed and I was in your place and possessed magic, I would have enchanted that infernal owl to be just like you in order to keep myself sane throughout the years."

Merlin hesitantly grinned. "So, does this mean that you don't hate him?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I don't – but I can't deny that he gets on my nerves!"

"Now you know how I feel!" Merlin laughed.

Arthur punched him in the arm. "I'm not that bad!"

"Not anymore," Merlin corrected. "You finally grew up. Archimedes is how you were when we first met."

Arthur frowned. "Then you'd better change that or else I might accidently shoot a stray arrow in his direction."

"Arthur," Merlin cried reproachfully.

The king rolled his eyes. "Alright, I wouldn't do something that drastic but seriously Merlin, can't you do something about him?"

Merlin shook his head. "I've already tried to be the peacemaker between you. This is something you two are going to have to figure out for yourselves."

"I could just order you to get rid of him," Arthur playfully mused.

"Arthur…"

"I'm only kidding, Merlin," he muttered unhappily. "I couldn't possibly rip him away from you."

Merlin quirked an eyebrow. "Arthur, you aren't _jealous_ of Archimedes, are you?"

Arthur froze only a fraction of a second before crawling into bed. "Of course not!" he huffed, yanking the covers over his chest. "Who would be jealous of a bird?"

Merlin smirked. "You know that you're my best friend, don't you, Arthur? Archimedes does. He knows that he'll never replace you."

Arthur didn't say anything.

After a moment's pause, Merlin sighed. "Is there anything else you needed, Sire?"

"No, Merlin, that'll be all."

Merlin bowed slightly. "Then good night, Sire."

He was about to walk out of the painting when Arthur called after him. "Merlin?"

Merlin turned, finding the king scrutinizing him in the dim candle light. "Yes Arthur?"

Arthur's eyes darted back and forth a moment before he finally mustered the courage to look Merlin in the eye. "You're my best friend too," he sincerely stated. Merlin gave him a genuine smile, the one that spread across his whole face and brightened his entire countenance. "But don't think that changes anything!" Arthur added quickly. "You're still the worst servant I've ever had!"

"And you're the royalist prat I've ever had the displeasure of serving," Merlin replied, smirking.

Arthur threw a pillow at him but Merlin only caught it with his magic and sent it flying straight back into Arthur's face.

"MERLIN!" he angrily roared.

"Good night, Sire," Merlin called, dashing out of the room just as the king lobbed another, _heavier_ , object at his head.

The cup Arthur had hurled slammed against the wall, clattering to the ground. The king stared at it for a moment before a small smile spread across his face and he fell back into his pillows. His grin widened as he closed his eyes, allowing the happiness of knowing Merlin hadn't replaced him to lull him to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

08 Constant Vigilance

"RISE AND SHINE, SIRE!" an overly cheerful voice shouted, disturbing Arthur from his dreams.

Groaning, the king rolled over and grumbled, "After all these years can't you say anything else?"

"The last time you asked that you didn't like any of my suggestions," Merlin replied in that ridiculously happy tone of his. Honestly how could he have so much energy at such a forsaken hour? "Come on, you prat," Merlin insulted, yanking at the sheets. "You're going to be late."

"For what?" Arthur demanded, angrily pulling the sheets out of Merlin's grip and rolling back into his pillows.

Merlin put his hands on his hips and shook his head, grinning from ear to ear. Though in the past Arthur's stubbornness to stay in bed had infuriated him to no end, now he found it nothing but endearing. It was amazing what a thousand years apart from someone could do to a man.

"You told everyone yesterday that you'd make a decision concerning what to do about the castle," Merlin clarified, allowing the king to stay in bed while he fetched an outfit for him to wear from his wardrobe.

Arthur inwardly groaned. He'd completely forgotten about that. He'd been so consumed with what had happened between him, Merlin, and that infernal owl that the whole situation concerning the school had slipped from his mind. Peeking over his pillows he noticed Merlin standing in front of his closet, silently contemplating over what to pull out.

"If I am to make a statement, I'd like to wear my chainmail," he opined, "Unless that attire is considered _outdated._ " Though he didn't want to admit it, Arthur really missed wearing things that made him feel like himself. The modern clothes were like a layer of foreign skin and, though not unpleasant, didn't make him feel comfortable.

Merlin smiled. "I don't believe chainmail is outdated. Then again, my opinion may no longer be valid; I am a one thousand year old man after all."

"Then you don't think I should wear it?" Arthur asked, unable to mask his disappointment.

Merlin studied him a moment. "I believe you should wear what you want to, Arthur. And seeing that you want to wear your chainmail, should I include the cape as well?"

Arthur tried not to look too happy as he replied without hesitation, "Yes, I think that would be fitting."

If he was going to present himself as the king, he needed to look the part after all. He watched Merlin pull out all the necessary articles, resting them with care over the partition – minus the chainmail which he draped over a chair. When Merlin began to turn back to him, Arthur hastily closed his eyes and pretended to feign sleep. This proved to be a bad idea because the next thing he knew, the covers magically began to move, wiggling underneath his body before tossing him unceremoniously out of the bed onto the cold stone floor.

"MERLIN!" he shouted angrily, giving him the greatest death glare he could muster.

The perpetrator schooled a grin, throwing his hands behind his back. "Why, Arthur, what on earth are you doing on the floor?"

Arthur leapt to his feet and threw the nearest thing he could reach at his manservant – which happened to be a candle holder. Merlin easily dodged it, stepping to the side.

"Draw up my bath!" Arthur snapped, annoyed.

"Right away, Sire," Merlin grinned, bowing.

"And you'd better make sure it's the perfect temperature, Merlin, or I'll throw you in the stocks!"

He heard Merlin chuckle under his breath as he walked over to the empty tub and waved his hand across the open space. Water immediately appeared, a light steam ascending from the surface in little circles. Merlin turned back to Arthur and sent him a cheeky smirk.

Arthur frowned before shrugging it off. He wasn't about to admit he was surprised; in the past Merlin would fetch his bath water like he always had – wandering down to the water pump in the square four times, returning with two bucketfuls in hand after each trip.

"There isn't a water pump here anymore, Arthur," Merlin said, somehow reading his thoughts.

Arthur only grunted as he wandered past him. Merlin made sure to turn around until the king was soaking comfortably in the – remarkably – warm water. "Wonders never cease," Arthur commented. "It appears that you can actually do something right when you use magic, Merlin."

Merlin sent him a smug smile. "I can do a lot of things right without it too."

"I doubt that," Arthur teased.

Merlin merely shook his head before wandering around the room, making the king's bed and grabbing towels while Arthur bathed. After scrubbing himself down, Arthur desperately wanted to stay in the warm water to think over what he should do about Camelot. Sighing, he looked over at Merlin who was still happily bustling around, picking up the goblet and candlestick, wiping the latter free of all previous wax with a cloth.

"Merlin?"

Merlin paused in his cleaning. "Yes?"

"What do you think I should do?" he asked desperately.

Merlin studied Arthur with a serious expression. He'd somehow known the king would ask this question. Wandering over and leaning against the nearest table, he regarded his friend with a blank expression. "The question is, what do you want to do, Arthur?"

Arthur sighed, splashing the surface of the water gently with his fingers. "I'm not entirely sure," he admitted. "Don't get me wrong, Merlin, I don't hate magic – not anymore – but there's still a part of me that's wary of it."

"I understand," Merlin replied, nodding.

"I mean, is it really the right thing, teaching children magic?" Arthur wondered aloud.

"I know I would have benefited having a teacher," Merlin admitted. "Mostly everything I learned about magic was self taught from spell books I snuck into my room that somehow survived the Great Purge. Kilgharrah helped guide me a little and Gaius provided instructions whenever I was in dire need but for the most part I was on my own. Excluding myself, most children develop magic at a young age and when they do it can be quite terrifying. Look what it did to Morgana. She was afraid and she didn't understand how to control her abilities until she trained with her half sister. And many of the druids also didn't have a proper amount of practice since they were constantly on the run most of their lives…"

Arthur looked away guiltily. Though it was his father who had started the Purge, he hadn't done much to prevent it from happening. Merlin didn't blame him but he still felt somewhat responsible. Thinking over Merlin's words, Arthur felt something swell within him. "Do you think that I should allow the school to continue?"

Merlin remained silent for a moment. "I believe it's the right thing to do," he finally admitted.

"But what about Voldemort and the Death Eaters?" Arthur argued. "If none of them had been allowed to study magic there wouldn't be a war!"

Merlin shook his head. "The choices they made while growing up resulted in this war, Arthur, not magic itself. If they hadn't studied it, they would still have been capable of using it – only they wouldn't be able to control it properly, resulting in more people getting hurt. I've told you before, magic itself isn't evil or good; the wielder is the one who makes that choice."

Arthur returned to his own thoughts and remained quiet until he was fully dressed in his chainmail, staring out his window at the Hogwarts grounds. Merlin watched his silent contemplation with a moment's hesitation before stepping forward. "Arthur? We should probably head down to the Great Hall. Everyone will be there by now."

Arthur turned to look at him, his gray-blue eyes searching his face. "Merlin, if I were to allow the school to remain, would I still own the castle?"

"You would," Merlin assured.

"But how would the teachers be able to run it then?"

An inner happiness started to bubble within the warlock's breast. If Arthur was asking these questions, it could only mean one thing. "If you gave them the authority to run it, the enchantments would obey their command."

"And the house elves?"

"If you asked them to, they would follow the orders of the professors and the Headmistress," Merlin answered, handing him his gloves.

Arthur nodded to himself as he slipped them over his fingers. Taking a deep breath, he started heading for the wall where the picture of Camelot stood, his red cape slowly swishing back and forth behind him. Merlin hadn't moved, watching the king with silent gratitude and pride. Arthur peeked over his shoulder. "Do come on, Merlin! I can't very well remember how to get down to the throne room since this whole place is completely unrecognizable."

Merlin grinned and with a spring in his step, he followed Arthur out of the portrait. The king noticed that once they'd emerged into the corridor the ripples in the painting immediately stilled, solidifying the image of his cherished home. Arthur looked at the painting with a sad smile. "It will never be what it once was, will it?"

Merlin glanced at the portrait as well. "I don't believe so," he replied, melancholy. "But if we remember how it was, we can keep all the things that it stood for alive."

"A place where all can find peace, no matter who they are," Arthur smiled, placing a hand on the shoulder of his best friend. "Come on, let's go."

And together they walked down to the Great Hall side by side as equals.

* * *

"When do you think he'll be here?" Professor Sprout, the herbology teacher, quietly asked Professor McGonagall.

The Headmistress shook her head. "I'm not entirely sure, Pomona."

"It isn't very respectful of him to keep us waiting like this," Professor Slughorn, the Potions Master, huffed. "We do have things to be getting on with."

"Is he really the King Arthur from legend though?" Professor Sinistra wondered.

"Believe me, he is who he says he is," Professor McGonagall replied with a stern frown.

Professor Trelawney tightened her shawl around her shoulders and scoffed, "I fear all of you have been ensnared in this man's delusions! My inner eye is telling me he is a charlatan and the Inner Eye is never wrong!"

It took a great deal for Professor McGonagall not to snort, although Hagrid – the Care of Magical Creatures professor – did this for her, hiding it within one of his enormous hands.

"I'm sad I didn't get ter meet him las' night," Hagrid muttered, ignoring the offended look the Divination teacher was sending in his direction. "Sounds like an interestin' fellow from what ya were telling me, Minerva."

"That's one way to describe him, I suppose," Professor McGonagall replied.

"An' is it really true that _Merlin_ is with 'im? _The_ Merlin? " Hagrid asked, eagerly leaning forward.

"It's true!" Professor Slughorn replied, enthralled. "We saw him last night, Hagrid! It really is him!"

"Preposterous!" Professor Trelawney scoffed.

"As you weren't here last night either, Sybill, I can understand your skepticism," Professor McGonagall replied. The Divination professor usually liked to stay in the confines of her tower, rarely coming down for any event. It was only due to the Headmistress's mandatory morning meeting that she was even present at all.

Before anyone could say more, there was a flash of movement and the teachers looked at the entrance to the Great Hall. What they saw caused an involuntary shiver of awe to pass down their frames. Striding into the room with an air of authority and confidence were the Knights of the Round Table. It was as if they'd stepped right out of the past for each was wearing full body chainmail, the silver rings flashing in the light coming from the windows above as they moved. They each had a sword resting against their hip and a floor length red cape draped across their shoulders, a little yellow dragon etched into the fabric on the side.

"I see that once again we beat the princess before breakfast," Gwaine commented after his sharp eyes had combed the breadth of the room.

"Are you surprised?" Elyan chuckled. "The king has always enjoyed his beauty sleep."

"And it's much needed since I deal with more stress than the rest of you," said a commanding voice from behind them.

The knights spun around, creating the perfect gap for the teachers to see the two new arrivals standing in the door way. Professor McGonagall gasped as her eyes took in the sight before her. If she had any reservations concerning the identity of the young blonde she'd met yesterday, the man she saw now completely obliterated them. He stood tall, his chainmail fitting his body almost as if he were born to wear it – which, when thinking about it, he was. King Arthur strode into the room with a regal grace that naturally brought out emotions of respect and awe from everyone who looked upon him. His eyes, though fierce, were kindhearted, and his frown, though serious, did not make any feel nervous. He simply displayed the confidence of a righteous sovereign and it was immediately recognized by all in the room.

Following in his wake was Merlin. He wore a comely blue jacket under a bright red neckerchief that was lightly embroidered with swirling patterns along the edges. Sleek brown pants covered his long slender legs, the ends hiding behind a pair of polished brown leather boots lined with white wool. Though his outfit was not as grand as the king or the knights, he still carried himself with confidence – a quiet, reassuring poise that in itself was an awe to behold. Behind his cobalt blue eyes radiated an extraordinary power and a one thousand year old intelligence. His expression was fixed similar to his king's but it brought wonder not fear. Professor McGonagall no longer doubted that these men truly were the legends she had read about and looked up to as a child.

Gwaine was the first to speak after the king's arrival. "This must be an important occasion if Merlin is wearing his best clothes."

The other knights grinned and Merlin grinned along with them. "I couldn't very well allow all of you to dress up without me now could I?"

"I still can't believe that even after you were promoted to Court Sorcerer you refused to change your wardrobe," Arthur smirked, eyeing his manservant's neckerchief – a trademark of Merlin all on its own.

"I like these clothes!" Merlin defended. "What does it matter what I wear anyway?"

"Because now that you're more than a servant you shouldn't dress like one," Arthur teased.

Merlin waved this off. "Perhaps we should turn to more important things than commenting on my choice of style?"

The knights and Arthur chuckled but agreed, turning to the gathered professors. Arthur noted that none of them were sitting at any of the rectangular tables, instead standing uncertainly off to the side, eyeing them with awe. Arthur didn't mind their stares; he was used to people looking at him like this. Turning his attention once more to the room, he frowned.

"Merlin, would you mind changing the tables, please?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow though he guessed what his king was suggesting. "Give me a moment, then," he said, stretching forth his hand. And with a flash of his eyes, a powerful magic filled the air, the force of it shaking the Hogwarts professors to the core. Several of them audibly gasped and others had tears come to their eyes as the Old Religion touched the magical part of their souls. The house tables shivered before flying up against the walls, stacking themselves nicely out of the way to make room for a new table that simply appeared in the middle of the hall. It was large, round, and carved out of dark cherry wood. Comfortable chairs popped into existence around the table, the red velvet covering the tall backs and seat cushions.

Arthur smiled. Besides the flags that hung from the ceiling sporting the Hogwarts crest, the atmosphere was one he now recognized. Clapping Merlin on the shoulder, he walked around the table to the seat farthest away – the one facing the Entrance Hall. Merlin and the knights followed after him, taking their usual places on his left and right. Shortly after Merlin was appointed Court Sorcerer, Arthur had made it a point to have him sit on his immediate right; his left remained empty, the chair belonging to that of the queen. Again Arthur felt the slight pang of Guinevere's absence and unconsciously brushed a gloved hand across one of her armrests. The movement was not lost on Merlin but he decided not to say anything aloud; he knew how it felt to miss the one you loved.

He and the knights refused to sit until Arthur did. The king, however, remained standing. He addressed the teachers with a warm smile. "Please join us," he invited, spreading his hands around the table.

With childlike awe, the professors did as he asked. Hagrid was delighted to find Merlin had magicked a chair to fit his size and he happily took the seat, grinning like a madman. Several of the teachers reverently slid their hands across the edge of the table, their eyes shining with wonder.

"I can't believe this," Professor Slughorn whispered. "We're actually sitting at the Round Table."

Arthur was amused by the teachers' giddiness but knew that it wouldn't do to allow them to stay in their current daze. Clearing his throat, he stood, the action drawing everyone's attention immediately. He was about to begin when the ghosts drifted in through the walls and ceiling, their corporeal forms halting behind the seated professors. Arthur nodded to them. "Welcome," he greeted.

They all bowed and curtsied to him but didn't say anything, their expressions clearly filled with the same anticipation as that of the Hogwarts teachers. The knights all looked to Arthur with encouragement, silently displaying that -no matter what- they would support and defend him and his decision. The king looked to Merlin who sent him a warm smile.

"I first want to thank you for your cooperation concerning my and my friends' sudden appearance," Arthur said, addressing the room at large. "Your acceptance of us has shown me that each of you possesses a good heart and that alone played a major role in the decision I have made concerning my castle today. I want it understood that this place once was a kingdom that despised magic, even going so far as to execute those who practiced sorcery. For many years, I myself believed that all practitioners of such an art were evil. But Merlin showed me the error of my ways." He paused here to send his manservant and best friend a warm smile. Merlin returned it, his eyes filled with pride for his king.

"It is because of Merlin that I have come to view magic as something that is not necessarily evil. Magic is an art and how it is used is up to the individual who practices it. I have seen my fair share of evil sorcerers and apparently there are those who use magic in this way today. At first I wondered if it would be wise to continue to allow children to learn an art that can clearly cause such devastating effects. But then I considered those who are not capable of using magic, like myself. In my time, those who cannot practice sorcery defend themselves with various physical weapons. Such things can be fatally dangerous and this struck a chord with me. It matters not who learns a skill but how the learner chooses to use that skill.

"I have therefore, forthwith, made the decision to allow Camelot to continue under the name of Hogwarts. I hereby give my authority to the teachers and the Headmistress who reside here to use the magic protecting this castle for the good of all those who come within it. I order the house elves to obey the teachers and Headmistress as they would me unless their orders are contrary to the health and safety of the school and its inhabitants. I give permission to all who come within my castle to use its resources in the confidence that they will treat these things with respect. If anything should happen to my castle and the grounds surrounding it, I will be notified and will either personally deal with the situation or send one of my trusted knights or Court Sorcerer to solve the problem. This is my decision and as the king of Camelot I seal my words with authority and finality unless future circumstances force me to alter my decision."

Arthur looked around at those seated at the Round Table. No one moved. And then the ghosts started clapping followed by the teachers and all of the knights. Arthur looked at Merlin who also began to clap, his trademark smile shining up at him with unshed tears in his eyes. Arthur sat back down and quietly muttered, "Don't be such a girl, Merlin."

The Court Sorcerer's smile, if possible, grew even wider.

The noise slowly died down and Professor McGonagall addressed the king, her eyes slightly shining behind her square spectacles. "Thank you so much for allowing us to once again call this castle our home. Our previous Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, once said that 'help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it'. I am a firm believer that this phrase is based on the values you established when you ruled this land. Once you became king, you not only accepted our kind but treated them as equals. We thank you for showing us your compassion and allowing us to continue to teach magic here. We will do all that we can to honor you and your act of kindness."

Arthur sent Professor McGonagall a large smile. "The vision Merlin and I have is to see all people as equals. That is the goal we have always been fighting for – though it took me a while to recognize that it was. I believe Hogwarts is going to help that vision one day become a reality."

Gwaine's stomach suddenly growled then, ruining the moment. Arthur turned to stare at him. "What can I say," he said shamelessly, grinning under the king's raised eyebrows. "I haven't had breakfast yet."

After a moment's silence, there was a light round of laughter around the table. "Then perhaps we should remedy that," Arthur chuckled. "Um, Merlin, will the house elves be able to…"

Merlin smiled. "They already prepared breakfast."

"Then where is it?" Professor Slughorn wondered.

"Well, they won't serve anyone else before the king and seeing that I'm his manservant, that's my job," Merlin replied, a thrill running down his spine at the thought of once more living his destiny. It had been so long and now that Arthur was back, he felt whole again, like he had purpose.

"Well then get down to the kitchens, Merlin!" Arthur ordered. "All this declaring has left me in a right state! And don't you dare take your time or else I may skip the stocks and resort to feeding you to the dogs."

Chuckling and ignoring the shocked expressions of several of the teachers concerning this threat towards their idolized sorcerer, Merlin happily propelled himself to his feet. "Keep your wits about you, your royal pratness. I'll be back in a moment." He started heading out of the Great Hall when he turned around with a contemplative look on his face. "Do you want me to cut down on the meat again, Arthur? We don't want to have to put another hole in that belt of yours."

" _MER_ LIN!" Arthur angrily shouted while the knights snorted into their hands. The king's face turned red as he angrily glared at his manservant. Merlin only sent him a cheeky grin before turning on his heel and walking out of the room with a spring in his step. "I'm going to kill him!" Arthur shouted, ignoring the rather amused and befuddled expressions of the Hogwarts professors.

"Relax, Sire," Leon soothed.

"He's only got your best interest at heart," Gwaine teased.

Arthur turned his murderous eyes on him. "Keep it up, Gwaine, and you'll be spending a week with Merlin in the stocks when we get home."

Gwaine responded with a large, laid back smile, "Whatever you say, Princess."

* * *

When Merlin walked into Arthur's bedroom two weeks later he had not been expecting to see the king already up. Arthur stood in a plain pair of breeches, his arms folded with his back to the portrait entrance, his eyes staring out the window at the Hogwarts grounds.

"You're awake," Merlin observed, causing Arthur to slightly jump.

Recovering, the king scowled. "It shouldn't surprise you too much, Merlin. I am capable of getting up on my own."

"Sure you are," Merlin muttered under his breath.

"What have you got there?" Arthur asked, eyeing the bundle of clothes in Merlin's arms.

Merlin cleared his throat a little. The past two weeks Arthur and the knights had donned their usual wear but now that they were going to be running around in the modern world, their chainmail would – unfortunately for them – have to go for a while. "I thought it best to bring you clothes that will help you and the knights fit in when we leave to get Harry this evening."

Arthur tried to hide his displeasure. "Oh – right…"

"It's only a temporary precaution," Merlin comforted, seeing through his friend's distress.

Arthur scowled but nodded anyway. "We have to keep up pretenses, I suppose. You really don't know how long we'll have to hide the truth?"

Shortly after proclaiming the castle's fate two weeks ago, he, Merlin, and the knights had met privately to discuss why exactly Harry Potter couldn't know who they really were. Arthur unconsciously shuddered as he once again thought of what Voldemort had done. Why would anyone want to split their soul into seven pieces? And one piece resided inside of Harry himself! It was fundamentally wrong and every time the king thought of it, his skin crawled. He wanted to rid Harry of such atrocity the second he'd learned of his unique situation but Merlin forbade him. 'We cannot meddle concerning the horcrux within Harry,' he had said. 'We can only help him destroy the others.'

Merlin sighed. "Believe me, I want to tell Harry who we are but we can't risk the chance of Voldemort discovering the truth."

Arthur nodded. "Alright, fine. What clothes do I have to wear from now on?"

Merlin grinned, unfurling the shirt he had in his hands; the gray cotton fabric was stitched with thick, slightly darker thread along the sides, neckline, sleeves, and base. Arthur wasn't very impressed until Merlin set the gray shirt aside and held out the bright red jacket that clearly went over the top. The collar had the capability of being snapped shut with two brown leather straps after zipping the front closed. Arthur's favorite part of the garment, however, was the vibrant yellow dragons embroidered into either side of the jacket sleeves. Merlin completed the ensemble with a pair of dark brown jeans and black knee high boots.

"What do you think?" he asked, displaying all of it together with a hopeful expression.

It was blatantly obvious to Arthur that Merlin had done everything he could to modernize the chainmail outfit the king loved so much and though he didn't want to admit it, Arthur liked what he saw. "It's tolerable," he huffed, trying to hide his true pleasure.

Merlin grinned anyway. "The knights are wearing the same outfit although I designed their jackets to only have one dragon on the right side."

Arthur's eyebrow rose. "Won't we… stick out wearing the same thing?"

"We will but I've got an explanation for that," Merlin replied.

"Have you now?"

"We're going to introduce ourselves to Harry as a special group Dumbledore devised to protect him should he die."

"I thought that was what the Order was for," Arthur argued, skeptical.

"Dumbledore didn't create the Order of the Phoenix for Harry, Arthur; he created it to fight against Voldemort and his forces. The group that we will claim to be associated with will be one Dumbledore solely created for Harry so he could have bodyguards."

Arthur looked skeptical. "Let's say that Harry actually believes that. What are we going to call ourselves?"

"The Dragon Guild," Merlin answered, surprising the king.

Though Merlin had many faults concerning the duties of a manservant, one thing he excelled in was ensuring that every possible needed supply was gathered to go before a journey. It shouldn't have surprised Arthur that Merlin had already made their outfits and come up with a reasonable cover. "You really have given this a lot of thought, haven't you?" he sneered.

"I may have given it some," Merlin defended. "We needed to be prepared and I couldn't count on you to come up with all the intricate details."

"But your intricate details would mean nothing if I didn't make sure they were carried out," Arthur jibed.

"There you go again, trying to inflate your head bigger than it needs to be," Merlin smirked.

Arthur yanked the clothes from Merlin's hands. "Why don't you make yourself useful and draw up my bath, Merlin? And after that, you can polish my armor by hand."

"But you're not even going to be wearing it anymore," Merlin argued.

"Not so," Arthur corrected, "I only won't be able to wear it _for a while_. When this is over, we'll be going home and I can't very well return to Camelot looking like a battered vagrant now, can I?"

"But we only have an hour before we're supposed to meet up with the Order in the Great Hall!" Merlin persisted to stall.

"Then you'd better get started," Arthur ruefully replied, walking past Merlin over to his bathtub.

"I have other things to do besides polishing armor, Arthur," Merlin grumbled though he had already set to work gathering the metal after filling the tub with a flash of his eyes.

"Sure you do, Merlin," Arthur chuckled as he sank into the warm water letting out a soft sigh of contentment. A permanent smirk lifted the corners of his mouth as he heard his manservant grumbling angrily over 'stupid prats who couldn't do anything for themselves.'

Arthur finished bathing and had managed to change into his new clothes all on his own by the time Merlin finished the last of his task. Arthur looked over at him from the mirror, smirking. He really was grateful to him for putting up with him all these years. When he deeply thought about it, he knew that he could be quite arrogant, but even in those times Merlin did as he asked. Though he would rarely admit it, Merlin was the best servant Arthur ever had. For though he grumbled, mouthed off, shirked, and rushed to the beat of his own drum, Merlin truly cared for Arthur. He didn't see his tasks as measly jobs; a list that simply needed to be checked off each day. He saw them as means where he could help Arthur in his role as king. He cared about Arthur looking comely for events, he made sure he had enough rations to last on long journeys, he checked whether his food was poisoned or not, he verified that his armor was up to standard, and tested whether his weapons were in perfect form or not all because he was concerned for his king's wellbeing. Arthur couldn't have asked for a better friend.

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Merlin," he commented, fingering the sleeves of his red jacket. "You actually managed to find me some clothes that fit."

Merlin rubbed his hands against a cloth, freeing them of the polish he'd heavily applied to Arthur's armor. "Then you'll be even more surprised when I tell you about the magical protection in the fabric itself."

Arthur turned to look at him now, slightly wary but also curious. "You put magic into these clothes?"

"Of course I did," Merlin replied, folding his arms a tad defensive. "In a few hours we're more than likely going to be fighting our way through an army of Death Eaters. Did you think I'd allow you and the knights to wander into such circumstances unprotected?"

Arthur frowned. "We've faced sorcerers before without the need of magical garb, Merlin."

"Arthur, how many times do I have to explain this?" Merlin asked, exasperated. "The magical world today is different than the one we live in. Everyone you are likely to encounter from here on out will be different from you. They will all possess magic. You and the knights are going to be the minority – something I believe you have never experienced before – in regards to _people_ not class," he added for Arthur was about to counter that he had some inkling of being the minority since he was king.

"I still don't feel I need magical clothes, Merlin," Arthur grumbled, annoyed because what Merlin had to say was actually quite truthful. Whether he liked it or not, he and the knights were definitely the minority in this situation.

"Arthur, please, if anything accept to wear them as a peace of mind for me," Merlin begged, his beseeching tone accompanied with worried eyes.

Arthur tried to fight it but eventually he caved; he couldn't stay angry or annoyed when Merlin looked at him like that. "Fine," he groaned, rolling his eyes. "Tell me how you enchanted them."

Merlin's relief was obvious as he answered, "They've been cast with shielding charms to protect you from any stray spells – including the Unforgivable Curses; thankfully the magic of the Old Religion is strong enough to block them. Also, the yellow dragon on your jacket sleeves can be activated as a distress call. All you have to do is hold your hand over it for five seconds and a signal will immediately be sent to me."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Though I appreciate the concern, I don't think I'll need to call you for backup, Merlin."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "We'll just see about that. Anyway, we should probably get going."

"Merlin, what are you going to wear?" Arthur suddenly wondered, for his manservant wasn't wearing an outfit like the one he'd given him and the knights.

Merlin looked down at his servant clothes. "Oh, I guess I forgot to change." With a flash of his eyes, Arthur watched as his clothes slowly morphed into modern elements. His blue tunic became a cotton tee, his tan trousers transformed into corduroys, and his brown boots lined in fur developed a suede texture. His brown jacket now matched the corduroy of his jeans and his red neckerchief was neatly sewn along the edges, no longer ragged looking. The only drastic change to his appearance was the red dragon embroidered into the corduroy of his right jacket sleeve.

Trying to ignore the awe he felt after watching such a display, Arthur raised his brow and asked, "Why is yours red?"

Merlin looked at the dragon Arthur was pointing at before shrugging. "Yellow would have stood out too much."

Arthur didn't know what to say to that so instead he asked, "Will yours also act as a distress call?"

Merlin shuffled his feet. "No. Your insignia and the knights are connected to it. It'll burn when one of you calls for help."

Arthur frowned. "Merlin, if I recall, there have been plenty of times I've had to save your sorry backside. I'm not about to allow you to not have the ability to call me should you be in need."

Merlin shook his head. "You won't be able to protect me in these battles, Arthur."

"Even if you have no confidence in me, I refuse to let you go without protection!" Arthur snapped, annoyed again. He wasn't about to have Merlin rush off into battle without backup! Even if his manservant was a powerful sorcerer, Arthur was of the firm conviction that none should fight a war alone. That was plain idiocy – along with trying to shield every man from enemy blows while attempting to fight yourself. Battles were won with many men not one. Merlin needed to understand this!

"I have all confidence in you!" Merlin rejoined, appalled that Arthur would even consider he didn't. "I'm only taking into account your ignorance concerning magic!"

"Magic isn't everything, Merlin!" Arthur retorted. "A man may possess infinite power but if he lacks the necessary skills of strategy and survival, he leaves himself vulnerable. You may have power but when it comes to fighting in a battle your knowledge is starkly different compared to mine."

"What do you want me to do then?" Merlin snapped, seeing that arguing with his friend over this was pointless.

"I want you to enchant that dragon in a way that will alert me when you need help – and Merlin, you _will_ call me if you do."

Arthur gave the command in such a tone that Merlin knew would be futile to disobey. Crumbling in defeat, he covered his hand over the dragon on his shoulder. _**"Astyre, onhaet tha shieldan. Baern!*"**_ he muttered, his eyes glowing gold. As soon as the spell was uttered Arthur felt his shoulder burn and with a gasp, he clutched it. It wasn't necessarily painful; just surprising. Merlin frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. It was just unexpected," Arthur answered.

Merlin nodded. "Now you'll know when I'm in need – though I don't think I will be."

And then he tripped as he attempted to turn around. Arthur easily caught him by the shoulder, laughing. "As clumsy as always! You don't think you'll need help, Merlin? You're utterly hopeless on your own!"

Merlin managed to smile as he followed Arthur out of the portrait. "Not as hopeless as you are, you prat."

The two made their way down to the Great Hall where, sure enough, the entire Order was waiting. Merlin immediately recognized the majority of the Weasley family – who could mistake their red hair? – along with the eldest's fiancée, Fleur Delacour. The only ones missing that Merlin could see were the two youngest, Ron and Ginny, and their mother (excluding the estranged brother, Percy). Bill, Charlie, and the twins Fred and George had not been present when Merlin and the others had made their first dramatic appearance. All four of them were staring at Merlin with mixtures of awe and disbelief. Tonks sent Merlin a cheerful wave, her bubblegum pink hair short and spiky over her heart shaped face. Her hand was entwined with Lupin's who looked rather cheerful – an expression Merlin hadn't seen on his face since the first wizarding war. Kingsley, Mad Eye Moody, and Professor McGonagall were silently standing together off to the side while Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, and Hagrid were having an animated discussion concerning the latest news in the paper; there had been several bridge collapses, car crashes, and train derailments in the last few days due to the Death Eaters unruly behavior. Mundungus Fletcher was skulking in the corner, clearly wanting to be left alone.

Merlin caught sight of the Knights all standing in their new attire just to the right of the chamber. It was clear they felt a little awkward to be in such clothes but Merlin had to admit they wore them nicely. At the sight of their king, the knights bowed their heads and stood at attention.

"Morning, princess," Gwaine greeted with a grin. "It looks like Merlin made you play dress up too."

Arthur ignored this, taking into account that everyone else in the hall had stopped to stare at him. Unfazed, he wandered over to Mad Eye, halting next to him. "Is everything in order?" he asked, immediately taking command.

"It is," Moody growled, inclining his head ever so slightly. "We're going to move Potter after his aunt, uncle, and cousin have been relocated from the situation."

"Where are they being relocated to?" Arthur asked.

"Dedalus has offered his home as a safe house," McGonagall answered. "He and Hestia are going to drive with them about ten miles away from Little Whinging before disapparating. The moment they disapparate the charm over the house will break and Harry will be vulnerable. We must make our move then."

Arthur nodded before turning to Merlin. "Should we arrive at the same time as Dedalus and Hestia?"

Merlin shook his head. "From what I know of Harry's relatives, they have an affinity to magic that the people of Camelot did during Uther's reign."

"There are modern people who want to burn your kind at the stake?" Leon asked, surprised.

"Well, they're not that bad but it isn't a secret that Harry's relatives consider magic a high offense," Merlin amended.

"But we're not magic folk," Percival pointed out.

"That may be true but you're going to be with me," Merlin said, "And the moment they see me perform magic they'll immediately hate you too."

Arthur frowned, not at all happy with such prejudice. Then again, he was being somewhat of a hypocrite; in his youth he had mistrusted not only those with sorcery but those who associated with it too. Clearly Harry's relatives would not be very accommodating to them if they were as Merlin had described. People who already hated magic had to go through a traumatic experience to learn that it wasn't as bad as they thought. Arthur would know; it took him being mortally wounded to find out his best friend was a sorcerer and then a journey of drawing near death just to accept him!

Arthur sighed. "We obviously don't want to frighten or upset them more than they will already be. We'll wait until after Dedalus and Hestia have moved them – but we'll be there in the area when that happens. Even if you say the charm will not immediately break, I don't think it wise to wait until it does before we try to get to the house."

Mad Eye nodded. "We'll arrive five minutes after you. Send us a signal right before you leave with Potter so we can be on hand should the Death Eaters appear."

McGonagall hesitated but after a pause decided to voice her concerns anyway. "Are you sure the five of you should be accompanying Merlin?" she asked, trying not to sound impertinent.

Arthur placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "We go wherever he does," he said firmly.

"Sorry, but the last thing we're going to do is let our little sorcerer out of our sight," Gwaine added, smirking as Merlin glared at him over the word 'little'.

"I'm as old as you are, Gwaine," he complained.

"But younger in battle years, I'm afraid!" the carefree knight laughed.

"Face it, Merlin, we're coming with you," Elyan replied.

"I already knew you were," Merlin grumbled. "Arthur would have made sure it happened anyway."

"Of course I would have," Arthur sneered.

"But how are you going to introduce yourselves?" McGonagall argued. "You told us that none of the Order can reveal who you are. What are we supposed to call you?"

"We have an idea about that. We're going to tell Harry that in case he ended up dying, Dumbledore organized a small group of men to protect him," Merlin answered. "Our group will be called the Dragon Guild. As for our names…" he turned to Arthur, "what do you think?"

"I see no reason as to why we can't simply call ourselves by our real names," Arthur replied stubbornly. He'd given this quite a bit of thought and had decided he was not willing to label himself otherwise. He was a king and he was too proud to hide his identity behind a lesser title than the one he had been christened.

"You can't call yourselves by your names!" Kingsley argued.

"And why not?" Arthur challenged.

"Because everyone will know who you are if you do!" Kingsley replied. "A group of men, five out of six who can't use magic, calling themselves Arthur, Elyan, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, and Merlin, will be an automatic give away to the dark forces!"

"We could say our names are titles," Gwaine suggested.

"Would Voldemort really fall for that though?" Merlin asked, staring pointedly at Arthur. He'd told them specifically that they needed to keep their identities hidden! What was Arthur thinking, calling everyone by their own name?!

"We can't call ourselves by different names, Merlin," Arthur countered, folding his arms stubbornly. "We're bound to slip up and lying constantly to others is against the Knights code of honor."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I lied to all of you for years."

"You weren't a knight," Arthur sneered.

Merlin scowled. "Lancelot was a knight and he lied to you by keeping my magic secret! Didn't you once say he was the best knight you've ever had?"

Melancholy clouded the king's expression. "Though this is true, he lied because he was protecting you," Arthur muttered, subdued.

"We would have done the same," Percival voiced, the others nodding in agreement.

"But… didn't Lancelot betray King Arthur?" one of the Weasley twins asked.

Arthur rounded on them, his face enraged. "Lancelot never betrayed me or anyone else! He was the best man – besides Merlin – I have ever known and I will not allow anyone to slander his name!"

"But I thought he –" Charlie Weasley began.

"He didn't," Merlin replied, already knowing what the false accusation was. "Lancelot never betrayed Arthur and he never seduced Guinevere. He died a hero, sacrificing himself to save Camelot by healing the veil between the spirit and mortal world on the Isle of the Blessed. The vile rumors people know today spread from an evil plot by Morgana to ruin Gwen and Arthur's relationship. She brought Lancelot back from the grave as a Shade and used him to do her bidding. Under her command he placed an enchanted bracelet on Guinevere which caused her to act against where her loyalties lay. Neither of them was acting of their own free will."

There was a slight pause as everyone took in this surprising revelation. Fred then cleared his throat and sincerely muttered, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I can't believe Lancelot's reputation has been tainted so badly," Percival mourned while the other knights nodded, their faces expressing the same sorrow he felt; Merlin had told them what the world thought of Lancelot shortly after they arrived in the future. "He was the best of all of us."

"A knight like no other," Gwaine praised, his face completely solemn.

"Yes he was," Arthur muttered. "And he would support the idea of using our own names instead of hiding from them." He stared pointedly at Merlin.

Merlin scowled and hissed, "Voldemort cannot know who we really are!"

"If we explained to Harry that our names are titles and not the real thing, I don't see why there is cause to worry," Arthur shrugged, undaunted by Merlin's frustrated glare.

"Come on, Merlin, we can't possibly keep up a charade like you're suggesting," Elyan voiced, stepping forward to help Arthur's cause. "We're bound to slip up." The other knights nodded in agreement.

Merlin looked at all of them petulantly. He didn't like this at all but he knew deep down that it was pointless to argue. Arthur would have overridden him anyway, the arrogant prat. Shaking his head, he sighed, "Even if we addressed the rest of you with such _titles_ , it would be asinine for me to say that I'm Merlin. To have the name in today's world is to appear conceited and arrogant in the worst possible way. Not even the greatest pureblood families have named any of their children Merlin."

"And why is that?" Arthur wondered, nonplussed.

"Because Merlin was the greatest sorcerer to ever live and attempting to name your child after him is, like Merlin said, conceited," Remus answered. "No one is arrogant enough to assume they could be as great as he was – well, _is._ "

Merlin felt himself blushing all the way up to his ears from the knights' amused expressions and Arthur's smirk upon this revelation. "Let's just call me Lancelot instead of Merlin," he muttered. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I borrowed his name for now."

"If it makes it so we don't have to come up with ridiculous names, I accept the compromise," Arthur replied, his smirk deepening. "Although it's going to be difficult calling you by such a noble name, Merlin; you hardly possess any of the qualities Lancelot did."

"You just barely compared the two of us as the best men you'd ever known!" Merlin countered, ruffled by the insult.

Arthur pretended to remove a piece of lint from his jacket sleeve. "I don't believe I did. Did you hear me say that Leon?"

Leon shook his head, his eyes glinting mischievously, "I can't say that I did, Sire."

Merlin rolled his eyes while the knights and Arthur shared a small round of snickers amongst themselves.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward, clearing her throat to regain their attention. "Though you may feel differently, I must admit that I do not think this idea of yours is a wise one."

"But it would make some sense," Remus countered. "Dumbledore was always one for having a sense of humor. Creating a group called the Dragon Guild with code names of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table all for the purpose of protecting Harry sounds like something he would do."

Several of the adults paused, considering this. "Ya know, ya have a point there, Remus," Hagrid chuckled. "I _can_ see Dumbledore doin' somethin' like that."

"Then it's settled," Arthur replied.

"We'll just have to get used to calling Merlin Lancelot," Elyan muttered.

"I don't know if I can do that," Percival voiced, concerned.

Merlin tapped his chin. "I think I can remedy that… _**miht dagena, bepecce me!*"**_ His eyes glowed gold, causing the younger Weasleys to gasp as they felt the Old magic flow from him. Unlike the rest of the Order who had felt this already, this was the first time the younger red heads had experienced such powerful magic. It was incredible!

"Wow," Fred and George whispered at the same time.

"What did you do?" Arthur asked, looking around. He had been expecting something but his eyes couldn't pinpoint on any outward result of Merlin's magic.

Merlin grinned. "I made it so when the five of you call me Merlin, everyone else will hear you address me as Lancelot."

"You're joking!" Gwaine grinned.

"Try it," Merlin offered.

Gwaine looked at Professor McGonagall. "Does Merlin speak the truth?"

The Headmistress's eyes widened. "Indeed! Though I'm sure you said Merlin, all I heard was Lancelot."

"Same here," Remus replied. "How long will this spell last?"

"Until I remove it or until a powerful ancient magic removes it instead," Merlin replied. "And seeing that I'm the only one capable of performing Old magic, the former is the only option."

"Amazing," Dedalus exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, it's all incredible magic," Moody muttered, pulling a rather strange looking pocket watch out of his robes and deeply frowning. "We're running low on time."

"Why do you say that, Mad Eye? I thought everything was already figured out," Tonks said, confused. "Is there another reason we're having this meeting besides allowing the rest of the Order to meet Merlin, the knights, and King Arthur?"

"Of course there is!" Moody snapped. "We need to discuss a backup plan should Merlin's fail."

Several people stared.

"Not that I know for sure that these people really are who you say they are," Fred said, stepping forward, "but did you seriously just say that we should have a backup plan in case _Merlin's_ fails?"

"That's what I said, Weasley," Moody growled.

"But… if he really is who he says he is… then he's _Merlin!_ " George expressed. "Why would we need a backup plan if the greatest wizard of all time is in charge of the original?"

"It's actually a good idea to have a contingency plan even if the first seems concrete," Arthur opined. "It's one of the first rules of battle strategy. Did you have something in mind, Alastor?"

"I do," Moody nodded. "In case something was to happen and you can't get Potter away from the fight, we need to have a way to remove him while keeping him under the radar. I suggest we pick six people that will drink poly juice potion to change their appearance into that of Potter's. This way the Death Eaters will not know which is the real one."

"You have a potion that can change one's appearance?" Elyan asked, curious.

"It's a gruesome concoction," Merlin said, shuddering. "It tastes awful."

"You've used it before?" Gwaine questioned, raising an eyebrow. "But I thought you could change your appearance with a spell."

"I can," Merlin replied, "but when the potion first came out I thought I'd try it out for fun. Let's just say that after that I decided to stick with glamour spells."

"As fascinating as this is, we need to discuss who is going to drink the potion," Moody interrupted, glaring slightly at Merlin and Gwaine, something that silently amused both men.

"If I'm following you correctly," Arthur said, stepping forward, "you are suggesting putting six people's lives on the line. This is not something you should discuss lightly. If Harry Potter is as targeted by this evil wizard as you say, any who dare to pose as him could very well die in the process."

"I would gladly put my life on the line for Harry," Remus replied, coming forward without hesitation.

"As will I," Hagrid voiced.

"Same goes for us!" the Weasley twins declared together.

"And me," Tonks volunteered.

"So will I!" Fleur, Bill Weasley's fiancée, said while raising her hand.

"I think it is fairly safe to say that all of us would put our lives on the line for him," Professor McGonagall said with a sad smile.

Arthur was quite surprised by the loyalty these people displayed. It was comparable to how he, Merlin, and the knights felt about each other. After taking a look around at each individual, the king smiled. "Very well, then. I confess I don't know each of you well enough to make an assignment as to who should be best suited for the task so I'll leave that up to you to decide."

"As if you could tell us what to do," George replied with a sneer.

"George!" his father scolded, "I won't allow you to talk to him that way."

"Is he really King Arthur though?" Bill asked, skeptical. "It's kind of hard to believe."

"Believe me, he is who he says he is," Mr. Weasley said with such certainty that his sons' couldn't help but feel he was speaking the truth.

"Are you really Merlin?" Charlie Weasley asked, addressing the ancient warlock.

Arthur assessed that Charlie was short and burly with rather muscular arms – though not as muscular as Percival's. His face betrayed him as a man who worked outdoors, his freckles so prominent that he almost seemed to be a different skin color than the rest of his family. Many calluses and blisters covered his hands and Arthur had to wonder what he did for a living.

"I am," Merlin replied, feeling self conscious under the awestruck stare he was receiving.

"But I thought Merlin was supposed to be an old man," Bill voiced. The oldest Weasley reminded Merlin of someone who would fit in quite well during a rock concert, his long red hair tied back in a ponytail and a fang earring hanging from his ear.

Arthur and the knights roared with laughter while Merlin rolled his eyes. "Here we go again," he grumbled, shooting a death glare at his friends. "I may be over a thousand years old but I haven't aged –and let me be clear that the only reason I am that old is because I was thrust forward in time and had to wait a thousand years before Arthur and the knights were tossed into the future a few weeks ago. But if you are to go by actual birth record, Arthur is older than me by two years."

"Wait – what?" Fred asked, confused.

"I'll explain later," Mr. Weasley promised.

"So who is going to drink the potion, Mad Eye?" Tonks asked, bringing the subject back on point.

The old wizard looked around the room for a moment before making a decision. "Fleur, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Tonks," he assigned.

"Alright!" George cried to Fred. "We're going to be identical!"

"There's only one problem, Alastor," Professor McGonagall said. "We need some of Potter's hair in order to make this potion work."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Merlin replied. Before anyone could ask what he was up to, he turned to Arthur. "Can you call Goggle up here?"

Arthur frowned. "The house elf? How do I do that?"

"Just call his name," Merlin instructed.

Feeling foolish, Arthur cleared his throat. "Goggle," he called out to no one in particular.

There was suddenly a loud crack and the house elf appeared before Arthur, bowing until his nose touched the ground. "Master Arthur called, sire?"

Arthur was just as surprised as the knights over the elf's sudden appearance. George elbowed his twin in the side and muttered, "He's wearing a Hogwarts uniform!"

"I can see that, George," Fred muttered. "But why did he appear when that bloke called for him?"

"Because Arthur is the true owner of Hogwarts," Merlin answered dismissively. Ignoring the shocked looks of disbelief on the twins' faces, he turning back to Goggle. "Goggle, we need a favor."

"Anything for Master Emrys and Master Arthur, sir!" the elf squealed in delight as he addressed Merlin with a bow.

"We need you to go to Harry Potter's house undetected and bring back six strands of his hair," Merlin said.

Arthur stared at Merlin in complete confusion. "Can he do that?"

"He can if you give him the order to," Merlin replied. "House elves operate under a different magic than that of humans. He can slip in to Harry's house, get what we need, and disappear without alerting anyone. He simply has to make sure he appears in Harry's neighborhood instead of his house so he doesn't set off the Trace."

"The Trace?" Gwaine repeated.

"All wizards and witches under the age of seventeen have a trace of magic placed upon them," Merlin explained. "It helps to keep the Statute of Secrecy intact since children are more capable of displaying bursts of random uncontrolled magic in front of muggles. Since Harry is still under seventeen, he can't perform magic on his own without getting in trouble for it."

"Sorcerers getting in trouble for using sorcery in front of non magic folk… sounds familiar," Elyan muttered to Gwaine who nodded.

"Except the wizards get in trouble with other wizards instead of tyrannical kings," Gwaine added.

Arthur silently agreed with the implied title of tyrant towards his father but didn't voice it. In his youth he would have accused Gwaine and Elyan for treason but after he'd learned of all the cruel acts of his father, he'd realized that he had been a very dominating man. Setting this aside, he turned back to Merlin. "So you want me to order Goggle to do as you suggested?" Merlin nodded to him. "He'll be alright, won't he?" Arthur added in a quieter tone.

Merlin smiled. "Don't worry, Arthur; house elves are like servants – they're masters at making themselves invisible."

"You're not invisible, Merlin!" Arthur scowled.

"Not every noble sees servants the way you do," Merlin pointed out.

Arthur continued to glower but he knew Merlin was right. Sighing, he let it go. "Goggle, can you do as Merlin asked?"

The elf looked up at Arthur with determination. "Master Arthur wants Goggle to get six strands of Harry Potter's hair?"

"Yes," Arthur replied. "And it has to be done without him knowing that you're there and the sooner you can complete the task, the better."

"Goggle can go right now, sire," he replied.

"Oh, um, alright then," Arthur said, nodding his head, surprised by this. He had expected the elf to need time to prepare but apparently he didn't need any.

Goggle bowed to him one more time before disappearing at his feet with a loud crack.

"That was a brilliant idea, Merlin!" Remus complimented while several of the others nodded.

"Blimey," Fred exclaimed, "And here I was thinking we'd have to do something like we did back in Harry's second year."

"I'm afraid your flying car days are over, boys," Mr. Weasley replied. "Besides, your mother would have my head if I let you try another stunt like that again."

Before anyone could say another word, Goggle reappeared with another crack, successfully displaying six strands of short black hair. "Goggle has returned, Master Arthur," he exclaimed unnecessarily. "The Potter boy did not even know Goggle was there! He was asleep, sire."

"Great job, Goggle," Arthur complimented though he didn't step forward to take the hair the house elf was clearly offering to him.

Merlin chuckled, reaching forward to take the hair instead. "It's just hair, Arthur. It's not going to bite."

Arthur wrinkled his nose. "I'd rather leave this up to you. It's clearly a job for a servant after all."

"Royal prat," Merlin muttered, grinning over Arthur's cleanliness issues as he handed the hairs to Mad Eye who took them immediately.

"I'll head home and add these to the potion and return after its ready," he muttered, heading for the Entrance Hall.

"You mean to tell me you already have it made?" Tonks asked, surprised. "It takes months to make a Polyjuice potion!"

Moody looked over his should and winked. "Constant vigilance, Nymphadora," he stated before limping out of the room.

"What a crazy old man," Leon opined as soon as he was gone.

"He may seem crazy but those types usually turn out to be the wisest of us all," Percival muttered and the others had to agree with him.

* * *

 **Meaning of spells Merlin used:**

1:*Power of the days, conceal me!

2:*I guide, heat the shield. Burn!


	9. Chapter 9

**That's right everyone; I gave you two chapters in a day! Yep, I couldn't stand keeping you guys waiting for Harry any longer! He really wanted to be heard - even though he's fully aware that this fan fiction will mostly take place in Merlin and Arthur's point of view. My reasoning is not because I hate Harry; I love the guy! It's just that we already have Harry's POV from the original work - ignore that I'm using creative rights to change the plot in many ways... anyway, the point is we now have reached the moment when Harry enters the tale. Yay!**

 **Thanks to the many people who are following this little project of mine. Please leave a review when you're done with chapters; they really give me a boost in wanting to continue with this fic! Thanks again, everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin or any of the actual words I may write in from the show or the books into this story.**

* * *

09 Little Whinging and the Burrow

Harry Potter was in his room. He'd just said goodbye to his relatives, the Dursleys, and was frankly still in a rather surprised mood. He hadn't expected his cousin Dudley to wish him well before they parted. After so many years of abuse from him, his kind words were the last thing Harry had expected before Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle had carted them away. Both members of the Order assured Harry that an escort would be arriving to take him to a safe house in just a few minutes. He wondered who would be coming to fetch him. At first he thought of Hagrid and then possibly Ron and Hermione. Though the latter two had both sent letters exclaiming that the Order refused to let them come and remove him from Privet Drive, he wouldn't have been surprised if they'd defied those orders and come anyway.

Hedwig, Harry's snowy white owl, screeched at him from her cage. Harry smiled at her, wandering over to stroke her feathers through the bars. "Don't worry, Hedwig," he said, "we're soon going to leave this place forever. Feels kind of strange, doesn't it?"

There was a sudden knock on the door and Harry jumped at the forceful sound. Taking one last look at his owl, he rushed down the stairs two at a time before throwing the door open. His growing smile faltered a little because he didn't recognize any of the men who were standing on the front doorstep.

There were six of them, five dressed in gray tee shirts with red jackets, the sleeves decorated in a rather impressive yellow dragon insignia. The man nearest to the door was dressed differently, wearing a brown jacket and red scarf around his thin neck. All of them were tall – taller than Harry at least – and the soon to be seventeen year old deduced that each was probably in their late twenties.

"Um… can I help you?" Harry asked hesitantly.

The man with the red scarf smiled kindly at him, his grin stretching across his well defined cheekbones. "May we come in, Harry? It isn't wise to linger on the doorstep these days."

Baffled, Harry found himself opening the door wider and stepping aside. The six men wandered into the house, the last five staring around curiously at the most basic things like the light switch down the hall.

"This establishment is much better than the one in which _you_ live, Lancelot," commented the blonde nearest to the man in the scarf. "Obviously the people who live here are rich."

"This is an average home, Arthur," Lancelot replied. "And I don't live at the Shrieking Shack; it was a temporary base of operations."

"Sure it was," Arthur said with a sneer.

Harry was beyond confused. Who were these men and what had possessed him to let them into the house? And what was this about the man called Lancelot living in the Shrieking Shack? Why would he be staying there? Could these guys be Death Eaters? Had he lost his mind? Harry reached into his jacket where his wand was stowed, cautiously following the strangers into the living room.

"Right," Lancelot said turning around while clapping his hands. "We apologize for our rudeness, Harry. My name is Lancelot. This is Arthur, Leon, Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan."

Harry stared. It may have been a while since he'd been in history class but even he recognized the legendary names of men from the golden age of Camelot. He assessed the men before him, wracking his brains to try to remember how each one was described. Lancelot was famed for betraying King Arthur but he also had the reputation of once being the most honorable knight the king had ever had. Leon he hadn't heard of but he may have just been a random knight in King Arthur's court. Gwaine had been known for being formidable, courteous, and fiercely loyal to the king. He was a compassionate warrior who also, if Harry remembered correctly, was a womanizer. Harry couldn't remember anything about Elyan but he'd heard plenty about Percival being the one to find the Holy Grail. Then there was King Arthur himself, who was known for his profound skills as a leader in battle, his kindness as a ruler, his passion for justice and equality, and his limitless courage in the face of adversity. But those men lived hundreds of years ago so who were these strangers?

"Those aren't our real names though," the one labeled Lancelot added as an afterthought.

Harry's bewilderment showed plainly on his face. "Then why did you introduce yourselves that way?"

"They're code names," Arthur replied, sneering slightly as if he found something humorous.

"We're a group called the Dragon Guild. Dumbledore organized it in order to protect you should something happen to him," Lancelot explained. "We're different from the Order of the Phoenix. Our whole purpose is to protect _you_ while the Order's is to protect whoever they can from Voldemort and his followers."

Harry's eyes widened. Lancelot had said Voldemort's name. And he hadn't even flinched! Given the current circumstances, especially with Dumbledore's recent death, Harry was sure that the fear of Voldemort was stronger now than it had ever been. But Lancelot had said his name without a hint of fear. That, in and of itself, spoke volumes. Then his brain finally caught up with the rest of what Lancelot had just said.

"Dumbledore assigned bodyguards for me?" he asked, dumbfounded.

Lancelot smiled, glad to see Harry had understood him. "Yes."

"But… _why?_ " Harry demanded.

"I thought you said this boy was smart, Lancelot," Arthur said, smirking.

Harry's face reddened. "He never mentioned this to me before! I thought we were done with the secrets!"

Lancelot sent Arthur a glare before trying to sooth Harry's growing anger. "Our group was only created in the worst case scenario, Harry. You can't tell me that you would have enjoyed Albus talking to you about possibly dying and leaving someone else to watch over you."

Harry tried to ignore his agreement with Lancelot as he angrily kicked the leg of Uncle Vernon's favorite chair. "That still doesn't change the fact that he lied to me _again!_ "

These men didn't know him. They wouldn't understand how it felt to have someone that you dearly respected lie to your face every single day! Dumbledore had always known about the prophecy concerning him and Voldemort yet he refused to confide in him. Then he'd kept information from him concerning the horcruxes. And now, with everything he'd read in the paper concerning the man's past, Harry felt he really hadn't known him. And that knowledge burned more than anything else.

"We can empathize with you on being lied to," Arthur said, causing Harry's musings to come to a halt. "Lancelot lied to all of us for years about having magic. When we found out, we felt we didn't really know him. But the truth was that he was still the same man we'd known all along. His magic was just another part, the deeper part, of who he really was."

"Each of us was angry," Gwaine agreed while the other men nodded minus Lancelot who was blushing a little under their scrutiny.

"There were many times I wanted to tell you," he muttered.

"Wait," Harry interrupted, "Are you telling me that you're muggles?"

"Squibs, actually," Lancelot clarified. "I'm the only one with magic. Arthur, Gwaine, Elyan, Leon, and Percival have one muggle and one magical parent. Apparently the magic didn't pass down to them. But we grew up together and I didn't want to tell them I had magic because I didn't want to upset them. I thought they would treat me differently if they knew."

Arthur smacked Lancelot upside the head. "And you were a complete idiot for thinking that way!"

"You did treat me differently at first, you prat!" Lancelot grumbled, rubbing his head.

"Before you and the princess start to bicker like an old married couple, shouldn't we focus on getting Harry out of here?" Gwaine asked with a sneer.

"WE ARE _NOT_ A MARRIED COUPLE, GWAINE!" Arthur roared angrily while Lancelot's mouth dropped open. "And if you dare jest of such a thing again, so help me, I'll have Lancelot curse you so that every cup of ale you attempt to consume will change into water!"

The cheerful man with shoulder length black hair looked absolutely horrified, his dark eyes widening in disbelief. "You wouldn't dare!" he gasped.

Percival, the tallest of them all, placed one of his large hands on Gwaine's shoulder. "I'm afraid he would, Gwaine. It's wise to believe Arthur when he's this upset."

Gwaine looked up at Percival's reserved expression before heavily frowning and folding his arms across his chest. If Harry didn't know any better, he'd say the man was pouting. "Fine, princess, I'll strike wedding jests from my list."

Arthur glowered at him before taking a deep, calming breath and turning back to Harry. "Though he can be an insufferable git at times, Gwaine does have a point. Harry, we'll answer your questions later. Right now we need to focus on getting you out of here before the Death Eaters show up. Where are your possessions?"

"Upstairs," Harry answered. Even though he hardly knew them, he couldn't help but feel like he could trust these men. Granted, they were kind of odd, but he could sense just by their body language that they cared deeply for each other. People who showed such emotion couldn't possibly be evil. Even so he found it strange that Dumbledore would choose five squibs and one wizard to be his bodyguards. Voldemort would kill them with little to no effort; surely Dumbledore knew this too. So then why would he have picked them?

"I'll take care of your things, Harry," Lancelot offered, heading out to the hallway.

"Er…" Harry wasn't sure if he should follow him or not.

Lancelot paused in the doorway. "Which room do you stay in?" he asked, realizing he didn't know exactly where to go.

"The smallest bedroom upstairs," Harry replied. "The door should be open. Do you want me to…?"

"No, you can stay with the others. I'll be back in a moment."

* * *

Merlin knew he didn't have a lot time to move all of Harry's things. Their ten minute window was almost up and he had a very distinct feeling that if they didn't hurry, this private neighborhood was about to experience a rather rude wakeup call to the reality of magic. Rushing up the stairs – and nearly tripping in the process – Merlin reached the top floor and found Harry's room, his snowy owl being a dead giveaway that it was his. Her bright amber colored eyes surveyed him with an intelligence that most of her kind did not possess.

"Hello there," Merlin greeted, smiling kindly towards her.

Hedwig chirped softly and if Merlin didn't know better, he thought he heard affection in the sound. Walking over to her, he dared stick his finger in her cage to rub her beak. Hedwig must have liked him for she nuzzled it immediately.

Merlin smiled. "I promise to take good care of Harry. I'm going to send you and his things to the Burrow. We'll join you soon, alright?"

Hedwig hooted softly, ruffling her feathers in a friendly way. Merlin removed his finger and waved his hand over her and Harry's packed possessions. His eyes glowed gold and a second later, Hedwig and Harry's trunk were gone. Satisfied with his work, Merlin felt an urgency descend upon him. _Hurry_ , the Old Religion seemed to say. Merlin quickly made his way back down the stairs to find Harry, Arthur, and the knights already gathered there.

"We need to leave immediately," he said, pushing past them and rushing to the door. With a flash of his eyes, he alerted Moody that they were coming out.

The second he pushed the door open, Merlin's insides filled with dread. The sky had darkened, the brilliant sunshine that had once bathed Privet Drive in a happy glow now obscured from view. Lightning crackled from up above.

" ** _Bene læg gesweorc,*"_** Merlin whispered under his breath, his eyes flashing gold. Immediately fog appeared, spreading thick and fast over the area. "Let's go," he muttered, motioning for the others to follow him.

"Did you do this?" Arthur asked, gesturing to the fog that was now so thick it was impossible to see five feet ahead.

"Yes," Merlin muttered, pulling out his wand so Harry would believe he'd used it.

"Impressive magic, Merlin," Gwaine commented.

Before Merlin could reply, a jet of green light came flying out of nowhere to their left. Merlin waved his wand, the shield coming from it deflecting the spell immediately.

"How did you do that?" Harry demanded, looking at Merlin in disbelief. "That was a killing curse!"

"Can we ask questions later?" Merlin snapped over his shoulder, trying to concentrate on spreading his magic outward.

Another spell slammed into his shield, sliding around the protective dome like strange imprints of a spider's web. The red remains faded into nothing at the same time someone shouted, _"Impedimenta!"_ A Death Eater went flying past them, their body blown backward from the force of the spell. Then pandemonium took place as spells from both Order members and Death Eaters alike filled the air, the colors streaking through the fog like some bizarre lightshow.

Remus Lupin appeared on Merlin's left, he being the one to cast the jinx that sent their earlier attacker sailing past them. "Get Harry out of here! We'll hold them off!"

Merlin nodded as the man ran back into the fog to battle another Death Eater who was attempting to tackle Tonks from behind. "Everyone, grab on to my arm."

"Do we have to?" Gwaine groaned.

"Do it, Gwaine!" Arthur snapped, latching on to Merlin's bicep.

Harry hesitated. "Shouldn't we help them?" he asked.

"No," Merlin firmly replied. "They have their job and we have ours. Now grab my arm, Harry."

After a moment's indecision the boy did as requested. Merlin closed his eyes so Harry wouldn't see them flash gold. The wind picked up around them immediately, the mere force blasting several Death Eaters and Order members off their feet. Merlin allowed his magic to twist around them. Unlike apparation that made one feel like they were being forced into a tiny tube, transporting felt like one was becoming part of the wind itself, the body temporarily losing its solid feel as the spell moved you from one location to the next. Merlin loved transporting due to his unique genetic makeup; being one with the earth made temporarily joining the wind pleasurable – but his friends didn't share this view.

A moment later they landed just inside the Burrow's protective magical barriers and the second their feet were on dry ground, Harry was doubled over, losing the contents of his stomach. Arthur and the knights didn't join him but all of them looked incredibly green.

"Sorry about that," Merlin apologized as Harry wiped his mouth.

"That wasn't apparation," he mumbled shakily. "What _was_ that?"

"Um, transporting," Merlin replied hesitantly. "It's my preferred way of travel."

"I think I'll stick to forcing my body through a tiny tube from now on," Harry replied, rubbing his arms.

"Believe me, we don't fancy it either," Gwaine stated.

The door to the Burrow was thrust open and Mrs. Weasley came rushing up the beaten path, wiping her hands on her flower apron. "Harry, dear!" she cried, smothering him immediately. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Hi Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied, smiling despite his embarrassment at being mothered so. "It's good to see you."

Mrs. Weasley pulled away, looking him over. "You're just like Ron; gangly and in need of a few well cooked meals. There's some fresh stew in the kitchen. Go on, then!" and she shooed him away despite his protests.

Harry left more willingly when a redheaded boy Merlin knew to be his best friend Ron, emerged from the house. "Harry!" he cried happily, rushing forward.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed with similar feeling, hugging his friend. "It's good to see you."

"You too, mate," Ron grinned. Then he noticed Merlin and the knights. "Who are they?"

"I'll explain later," Harry muttered. "Is Hermione here? I'd rather not have to tell the story twice."

"She's upstairs with Ginny," Ron answered. "Come on." And with one last curious look at the strangers, the two of them went inside.

Mrs. Weasley immediately turned to them. "I expected you to arrive five minutes ago. What happened?"

"Harry needed a little reassurance," Merlin replied.

"Apparently he didn't fancy Dumbledore lying to him about a group of bodyguards," Elyan muttered.

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "Well, we did warn you that he doesn't take well to secrets."

"You weren't lying," Leon replied.

"Did you run into any trouble?"

"A little," Merlin answered reluctantly, knowing that she'd learn the full details later. "The Death Eaters were there but I don't think there were many of them. We left before Voldemort could arrive."

"How do you know that?" Mrs. Weasley wondered.

"I would have sensed his presence," Merlin replied. "He may have New magic but it is quite powerful. Mine would have felt it a mile away. He wasn't there though I don't doubt he was on his way. I'm sure the second Harry emerged from that house the Death Eaters alerted their master of what was about to happen."

Mrs. Weasley didn't look pleased. "We should have moved him another night!"

"The Old Religion was explicit that we needed to proceed with the original plan," Merlin countered.

Before she could say more, faint popping noises occurred throughout the yard as several people appeared. Merlin's hand reached up instinctively but he soon realized that it was only the members of the Order. Most of them appeared to be fine but a few were nursing injuries, including–

"George!" Mrs. Weasley shouted in distress, rushing over to her son who was being held up by Remus. "What happened?" she demanded.

"He's alright, Molly," Remus supplied.

"How can he be alright?!" Mrs. Weasley shouted hysterically, her eyes cast to the blood flowing from the right side of George's skull.

"I'm fine, mum," George muttered. "Snape only nicked me. It's just a flesh wound."

"Snape?! If I ever see that man I'll…" took a deep breath to calm herself. "Get him inside!" she ordered and Remus obeyed with due haste.

Kingsley approached Merlin's group with a forlorn expression on his face. "Mad Eye is dead," he announced, causing everyone to stop and stare in disbelief. "Voldemort appeared shortly after you left. Moody tried to face him but…" the dark skinned wizard shook his head sadly.

Arthur stepped forward and clasped a comforting hand on Kingsley's shoulder. "He died a warrior's death and his sacrifice was not for nothing." Kingsley nodded, schooling his features. Arthur turned to Merlin. "Go check on George. He looks like he could use a physician."

Merlin nodded before heading towards the house.

"Merlin is a doctor?" Bill asked curious as well as anxious, the latter due to his brother.

"One of the best," Arthur replied, smiling. "He trained under Gaius for years and he's one of the most renowned physicians in all of Albion."

Merlin smiled a little sadly as he thought of his mentor. Sighing, he schooled his features and made his way into the Weasleys living room. The house was cozy, reminding Merlin a little of the simple ways of Ealdor, his hometown. A sofa and several armchairs took up the living room's small space. A fireplace, already filled with a roaring fire, stood off to the side, a wooden wireless sitting on its mantle. A rather curious looking clock rested against the wall, containing nine hands that were all pointing towards the words "mortal peril". Other words such as "home", "school", "work", and "traveling" rested where the numbers of a normal clock would have been.

Merlin found George sitting on the sofa, Remus already pulling out several medical supplies from a box next to his side.

"Allow me," Merlin offered, removing the gauze from Remus's hands. He looked up at him nervously. "Don't worry," he assured, "I've been practicing as a physician for over eleven years."

"You're a healer?" Harry asked.

For the first time Merlin noticed Harry, Ron, and two girls standing in the corner of the room. One of the girls had flaming red hair, leading Merlin to the conclusion that she was Ginny, the youngest Weasley in the family. The other girl, sporting a mop of unruly long brown curls, was Hermione Granger. Merlin recognized her immediately though he had to pretend that he didn't.

"I am," he replied, turning back to George and immediately assessing the situation. "You've been hit with a rather nasty curse, haven't you," he muttered, dabbing at the blood.

George shrugged. "It wasn't that bad."

Merlin smiled, sensing the boy was only trying not to show how disturbed he was. He was a rather brave soul, a true Gryffindor.

"Is he going to be alright?" Ginny asked, tears in her eyes.

Merlin looked over at her and gave a reassuring smile. "He'll be fine. The curse didn't cause any inner damage although," he turned back to George, "you're going to have to face the fact that you and your twin won't be completely identical anymore."

"Nuts," George muttered, folding his arms. "There goes half our fun!"

"What do you mean, George?" his twin asked, rushing inside with the rest of the Order.

"I have something horrible to tell you, Fred," George replied, suddenly giving the appearance of one in complete and utter suffering. Merlin tried really hard not to snort, instead focusing on clearing all the blood away from George's neck.

"What?" Fred asked, suddenly fearful.

"I'm afraid I'm holier than you now," his twin grimaced. Fred's brow furrowed. George pointed to the side of his head. "I'm holey, Fred, get it?"

His twin let out a weak, relieved laugh. "Of all the jokes you could have come up with, that's the lamest one I've ever heard, George. I'll blame your loss of blood on that one. Clearly you aren't thinking at your best."

Several subdued chuckles sounded around the room. Merlin worked remarkably fast, surprising everyone (except for those who knew him) as he not only cleared away the blood but cleaned the wound, gently rubbing ointments into it before bandaging the whole thing in record time. Wiping his hands on a cloth, he stepped back, satisfied with his work. "You should be fine in a few weeks, George. I'll have to change the bandages in two days time -and probably several times after that- before you can allow it to continue to heal in the open air. It looks like your hearing wasn't damaged in anyway – a remarkable thing, seeing as the cartilage was so visibly destroyed. You were lucky, my friend."

Mr. Weasley was the first to clasp Merlin's hand. "Thank you," he said, tears in his eyes.

Merlin smiled. "It was my pleasure, Mr. Weasley."

The other Weasleys made sure to express their thanks, each one who knew who he truly was staring at him with renewed awe. Merlin wished they wouldn't. He was terrified that Harry and the others would notice the revered looks. Trying to think of a way to change the atmosphere, he cleared his throat. "Is there any others who need medical attention?"

"I don't believe so," Kingsley replied, taking immediate command of the situation. "We're all shaken but that will pass."

"What exactly happened?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"Voldemort showed up shortly after Me – er – _Lancelot_ and the others brought Harry here," Mr. Weasley replied, glancing at Merlin apologetically.

Merlin noticed Harry's eyes narrow in his direction, clearly catching Mr. Weasley's near slip up. Merlin sent up a silent prayer that the Order wouldn't give him away.

"Voldemort was there?" Ron gasped.

Remus nodded. "When he realized that Harry wasn't, he killed Mad Eye before disappearing with the Death Eaters. We're not sure why he didn't stick around."

"His plans had obviously been foiled," Gwaine commented, "it was pointless for him to linger. I bet he retreated so he could come up with another plan. He obviously knows that Harry's been taken to a safe house. He'll probably pick out a few options and begin searching for him from there."

"Are the enchantments over the Burrow strong?" Merlin asked, looking to the Weasleys.

"The protective spells placed over this house are the best minus the Fidelius charm. We're safe," Mr. Weasley assured.

Merlin reached out with his magic and felt the powerful wards lining the perimeter. Mr. Weasley was right; they were very well protected. Even if Voldemort managed to find the Burrow's location, he'd spend several minutes trying to break through each spell – and if that were to happen, Merlin would be able to relocate everyone before he even made it through the first three.

"I can't believe Mad Eye is gone," Ron muttered from the corner. "First Dumbledore, now him…"

"We should toast to his memory," Kingsley suggested in a subdued voice.

Everyone nodded. Bill pulled a bottle of firewhiskey out of a cabinet and waved his wand. Several glasses shot around the room, Arthur and the knights barely managing to catch theirs from surprise. The firewhiskey filled their glasses by itself, unnerving the knights further.

"Mad-Eye," Kingsley said, raising his glass.

Everyone copied him before downing the liquid.

"I can't stay here," Harry muttered, after a moment's silence. Merlin noticed he was rubbing his forehead. "It's too dangerous. I don't want –"

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry," Remus replied, folding his arms. "This place is well protected and Voldemort doesn't have a clue where you could possibly be."

"But –"

"Harry, the whole point of moving you was to get you to safety and now you are," Mrs. Weasley stated. Besides, you have to stay! Fleur agreed to get married here rather than in France. Everything has been arranged so that we can all stay here and keep you safe."

"I'm not worried about myself!" said Harry.

"We know," Remus replied, "but it would make our efforts tonight seem rather pointless if you just decided to up and leave."

"I would have lost an ear for nothing," George pointed out.

"Mad Eye wouldn't want you to leave–"

"I KNOW!" Harry shouted, surprising Arthur and the knights.

Merlin, however, wasn't. He'd watched over Harry enough to know that he was simply trying to protect those who had protected him. Mad Eye was dead and Merlin was sure Harry must be feeling as if he were the one to blame. The poor boy's vision was clouded but now didn't seem to be the right time to console him; he needed some space. After a moment of awkward silence, Harry set down his glass and left.

"Should we follow him?" Percival asked, staring after Harry in concern. He may not have known him well but Percival had always been the caring type.

Merlin shook his head. "He just needs some time alone."

"Are you sure he won't run off though?" Elyan persisted.

"He'll be fine," Arthur replied before Merlin could. "He feels like this entire situation is his fault. He's sure to be blaming himself for Mad Eye's death."

"But that's stupid," George began.

"No, that's Harry," Ginny sighed. "He's always been the type to take the world on his shoulders."

"One man can't handle that amount of responsibility and remain in a healthy state," Leon muttered.

Ron shared a look with Hermione. "We'll talk to him."

Nobody stopped them as the two left the house. Merlin had no doubt that they'd be able to get Harry to come around. If anyone could do it, it was those two. Sighing, he sat back in his chair and finished his firewhiskey, wondering just how long they would really be staying here.

* * *

It had been several days since the attack on Privet Drive and life at the Burrow had turned somewhat dull for Merlin, Arthur and the knights. Mrs. Weasley had tasked everyone staying in the house to cleaning it up for the coming wedding but she hadn't asked Merlin or the others to take part in the chores. Even so, Merlin had insisted that she not treat them any different, for sake of appearances if anything else. Arthur wasn't happy when Merlin brought forth a list of chores for all of them to do but he reluctantly agreed to do the work in order to protect their secret. The six of them were currently degnoming the garden – following Ron's earlier example before he left to go back inside to help Harry and Hermione clean up several bedrooms upstairs.

"At least this is grunt work," Gwaine huffed after tossing one of the potato-like creatures over the garden wall as Ron had instructed.

"This is the oddest thing I've ever done," Elyan admitted before tackling a gnome in the dirt. The little beast fought a futile fight before the knight got back on his feet, spun around several times on his heels, and launched the thing over the wall where it sailed through the air, cackling with glee.

"I think they're actually enjoying themselves," Leon said as his own gnome laughed happily over being tossed.

"Do these creatures exist in our time Merlin?" Arthur grumbled, wiping his hands on his pants. He'd lost count of how many gnomes he'd thrown over the wall; in his opinion, the first was more than enough work.

Merlin flicked his wand at a rather fat gnome which spun on his heel before being tossed through the air still spinning like a tiny tornado. "I've never seen them but that doesn't mean they don't exist."

"I kind of like them," Percival opined throwing four gnomes at once, his bulging muscles flexing in the early afternoon light. "They seem pretty harmless to me."

"Tell that to the four fingers one of them gnawed upon!" Arthur snapped, holding out his left hand.

"What's the matter, princess? Can't handle a little bite?" Gwaine teased, nudging Arthur in the shoulder.

Arthur shoved him. "It's you I can't handle, Gwaine. One more night of your snoring and I'm going to go deaf! How do you stand to room with him Percival?"

"I guess I'm just used to it," Percival shrugged.

"Arthur just isn't used to having to share a room with three other men," Merlin grinned. "It was bad enough when he had to share with Gwen. I can't tell you how many times he compla–"

"SHUT UP, MERLIN!" Arthur snapped, throwing a gnome at him.

Merlin fell to the ground, he and the gnome trying to disentangle themselves while Arthur smirked and the knights roared with laughter.

* * *

"I don't know, Harry, they don't exactly look all that suspicious to me," Hermione opined.

The three sleuths were watching the scene in the garden unfold out of Ron's bedroom window.

"But why would Dumbledore ask five squibs and one wizard to be his bodyguards?" Ron asked, sharing the confusion Harry felt. "I mean, no offense to them but what can they do against the Death Eaters?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, Ron. But Dumbledore hasn't steered us wrong in the past. Shouldn't we trust him with this too?"

"Dumbledore spent most of the time keeping secrets, Hermione," Harry grumbled, casting a look at the morning's edition of the Daily Prophet holding yet another article about the headmaster's private life.

"Everyone is entitled to their secrets, Harry," Hermione replied, "even Dumbledore. He may not have felt to indulge you with his personal life but he did eventually tell you everything you needed to know about how to beat You Know Who."

"Yeah, about that," Ron said, "When are we actually going to go off and hunt for the horcruxes?"

"We can't very well sneak off before the wedding," Harry sighed. "Your mum would have our heads."

"Yeah she would," Ron agreed, shuddering. "I guess we'll just have to wait until after then. Do you know where we're going to head first?"

Harry pretended to become rather occupied with the windowsill he had been scrubbing for the last five minutes while watching the Dragon Guild down below. "Um…" he was saved from having to answer when Hermione gasped.

"Oh, I hope he's alright!" she cried, her hands pressed to the window glass.

"Who?" Ron wondered, peering back out the window.

"Lancelot," Hermione muttered. "Arthur just tossed a gnome at him and it looked like it was done on purpose!"

"Relax, Hermione," Ron said dismissively. "Even if we barely know them we at least know that Lancelot and Arthur seem to like to banter quite a bit. Lancelot probably just insulted Arthur and he retaliated. Fred and George have thrown gnomes at me before; it doesn't really hurt it's just awkward trying to get the fat lumps off of you. Lancelot will be fine."

And to prove his point, the man indeed tossed the gnome off his chest and rose to his feet, brushing dirt off his pants.

"Don't you find their names weird?" Harry asked for the umpteenth time.

Hermione sighed. "We already told you we do, Harry, but they explained that the names are titles. Clearly they have other names."

"I don't know," Harry muttered. "Maybe there's more to it than that."

"I think you're reading into it too much," Ron opined, moving a stack of books into an already growing pile. "It doesn't surprise me that they have code names. Obviously they have families to protect or else they wouldn't bother."

Harry frowned. He didn't believe this was the case but he knew that Ron wasn't going to continue on in the subject without getting cranky. Still, he couldn't ignore that something about the Dragon Guild was off. Lancelot's ability to block a killing curse was testimony enough to that! Ron and Hermione had scoffed when he'd told them what happened back at Privet Drive, both saying that he probably misheard the curse that Lancelot blocked. But Harry knew what the killing curse looked like and that certainly was it! Clearly there was more to Lancelot than he was letting on. And why had Mrs. Weasley refused to let him and his friends help in the chores? Harry's eyes narrowed. There was more to this and he was going to figure out what it was. But, seeing that neither Ron nor Hermione wanted to discuss it further, he decided to drop it for now. Turning away from the window, he went back to helping Ron with the chores Mrs. Weasley had assigned.

* * *

"You didn't actually have to throw the gnome at me, Arthur!" Merlin complained, rubbing his chest which he was sure would have a bruise come morning. That gnome had been heavy!

"I thought it might be the only way to prove a point, Merlin," Arthur replied, standing over him with a haughty expression.

Merlin quirked an eyebrow. "And what point would that be?"

"That you still need to work on keeping that big mouth of yours shut!" Arthur replied.

"What on earth are you doing lying around in the dirt, Merlin?"

Merlin started, his head snapping around. His heart relaxed. "Archimedes," he sighed, relieved, "it took you long enough to get here."

"Do you know how long it takes to fly all the way here from that infernal castle?" the bird complained, flying from the tree branch he was resting on to sit on the garden wall.

Before he could complain further a gnome smacked into him, sending several feathers into the air as the bird toppled out of sight.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there," Arthur said not sounding sorry at all.

"Arthur!" Merlin complained before rushing to the wall. "Archimedes, are you alright?"

The bird fluttered into view, his yellow eyes alight with fury. "Are you blind you blithering blockhead?" he bellowed at Arthur.

"It's not my fault you decided to land on the wall the moment I tossed that creature," Arthur replied with a shrug.

"Arthur, that was entirely uncalled for!" Merlin berated. "And Archimedes, you shouldn't shout too loudly."

Both bird and king looked disgruntled over being reprimanded.

"He deserved it," Arthur muttered while Archimedes voiced, "What? I can't defend myself?"

"Enough! Both of you!" Merlin commanded. Turning to the bird, he held out his arm. "Come here, Archimedes, we need to have a little chat."

"You can't just leave us to do this on our own!" Arthur complained, gesturing around at the gnome-infested garden.

"Watch me," Merlin snapped, stalking off with his bird on his arm. Archimedes made sure to send Arthur the smuggest expression he could manage as they walked away.

"If he wasn't so dear to Merlin, I'd run that bird through without a moment's hesitation!" Arthur snarled, hurt that Merlin had snapped at him and walked off with Archimedes without him. "What could he possibly want to talk to the owl about?"

"Careful, princess, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous," Gwaine teased.

Arthur pointed his finger right in Gwaine's face. "Gwaine, I'm not in the mood right now."

Gwaine held up his hands and stepped back a pace. "Fair enough, sire," he muttered, walking back over to the nearest gnome and proceeding in his earlier task.

Arthur stared after Merlin a moment more, the warlock standing on the farthest side of the property talking animatedly with his owl, a slightly reprimanding expression on his face. _I wonder what they're talking about…_ he thought.

The moment Merlin was sure he was far enough away from the knights and Arthur but still within the protective enchantments of the Burrow, he stopped and moved his arm until he and Archimedes were at the same eyelevel.

"Archimedes," he began reproachfully, "I thought we talked about this."

The owl fluffed his feathers angrily. "I can't help that the man is an incessant little –"

"Archimedes," Merlin warned.

The bird sighed. "I don't think we'll ever be able to get along, Merlin. It's obvious that he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," Merlin said.

Archimedes frowned. "Yes he does! Ever since I met him he has had only one desire: to treat me like I'm nothing but dirt on the bottom of his royal boots. Well, I won't have it!"

"Archimedes, Arthur doesn't hate you," Merlin assured. "He's just jealous and frankly I think you are as well."

"What? Jealous? That's preposterous!" The owl scoffed. "Why would I be jealous of an insufferable no-it-all like him?"

"Because he's my best friend," Merlin pointed out. Archimedes stiffened and looked away, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes. Merlin sighed. "Archimedes, you know that I consider you to be a dear companion. You helped me through many dark times and made my loneliness so much less than it used to be. But you have to understand the bond that Arthur and I share will never be the same as the one you want to have with me. He and I are tied together by destiny in such a way that our souls simply compliment the other."

"Maybe I should go away then," Archimedes mumbled.

"What? No!" Merlin protested. "I like having you around, Archimedes. The last thing I want is for you to go away."

"But I don't have a place with you anymore," the owl hooted sadly.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "You and Arthur are more alike than you'd like to admit. Not have a place? Archimedes, you insult me just as much as he does! You're both witty, you both always have something to complain about concerning me, and you both have a loyal devotion to those you care about. I'm surprised that the two of you haven't joined up to tag-team ragging on my ineptitudes; you both have a profound skill of doing so after all."

Archimedes shook his head back and forth, venom in his tone, "I could never pair up with that arrogant blockhead, Merlin!"

"Archimedes, your place is on my shoulder. Whether you like it or not I'm keeping you around and that means that you're going to have to get used to being around Arthur too. It'll be a lot easier if you learn to like him. Instead of seeing all his prattish faults you should look for what makes him such an incredible person."

Archimedes looked over at Arthur with a petulant glare. "I won't make any promises."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Just try to look for something good? Please, for my sake."

"I hate it when you beg, Merlin," Archimedes grumbled. "It doesn't suit you."

Merlin grinned; Arthur didn't like it when he did that either. "So then you'll give him a change."

"I'll consider it," Archimedes replied evasively.

Merlin reached up and stroked the bird's head. "Good. It's a start, at least. Now, on another subject, I can't ban you from speaking – you're hard enough to shut up as it is," – Archimedes gave him an offended look – "but I do need to cast a similar spell on you that I did with the knights."

"And what spell might that be?" Archimedes asked, suddenly nervous.

"To have it be so every time you say my name, everyone else will think you're calling me Lancelot," Merlin replied. "We can't have Harry figuring out who we truly are. It would be disastrous if Voldemort found out."

Archimedes frowned. "I see your point. Alright, Merlin, go ahead and do your little spell. But this better not be one of those tricks like the last one you pulled!"

Merlin smirked. "I won't change you into a duck again, Archimedes, I promise. Besides, that was all in good fun! It was April Fool's Day after all."

"It was unforgivable is what it was!" the owl huffed.

Merlin chuckled. "Alright, it might have been. Now hold still." Archimedes did as requested though he was still wary. " _ **Miht dagena, bepecce me!***_ " Merlin's eyes glowed gold and the owl shuddered a bit, feeling the magic tingle over his tongue.

"Did it work?" he asked.

"Of course it did," Merlin replied haughtily. "I performed the spell."

"You've been known to cast shoddy spells before, Merlin," Archimedes retorted.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "That was a long time ago, Archimedes, before you were even born! You only know that because I told you."

"Believe what you want," the bird snapped. "I think I'm going to stretch my wings again. This looks like a good area to go hunting."

"Maybe you'll run in to Hedwig and Pigwidgeon," Merlin grinned, wondering what his owl would think of the elegant snowy female and the chipper, overeager tiny male.

"Who?" Archimedes prompted.

"Harry and Ron's owls," Merlin answered. "They're flying around here somewhere. You might find Errol, too, if he hasn't keeled over and died yet. That owl is the oldest creature besides Kilgarrah and Aithusa that I have ever seen."

"There are other owls here?" Archimedes asked, trying to hide his interest.

Merlin grinned, easily seeing through his façade. "Yes. They like to hide over in those trees. Ron said there are plenty of mice to keep them busy. Why don't you run along and try to make friends?"

Archimedes ruffled his feathers. "Don't tell me what to do, Merlin!" And with a wave of his tail feathers, he was gone, flying off towards the big tree Merlin had pointed towards.

Merlin only laughed, shaking his head as he made his way back over to Arthur and the knights. Just as he joined them, Mrs. Weasley poked her head out the door.

"Why don't you all take a break and come have some lunch?" she called.

The knights gladly took her up on her offer, their stomachs growling mercilessly at the mention of food. Arthur stayed behind and Merlin, sensing that he wanted to talk, did so as well.

"Arthur?" Leon questioned, the others pausing to look back at them too.

"Go ahead," Arthur invited. "We'll join you in a moment."

Leon nodded before ushering the other three inside. Arthur walked over to the garden wall and leaned against it, enjoying the shade the tree above it brought. Merlin followed him, rubbing his hands together, slightly agitated.

Merlin could tell that Arthur was troubled. "What's bothering you, Arthur?" he asked, deciding to prompt him into voicing his thoughts.

Arthur frowned, folding his arms and scowling at the grass. "It's nothing…"

Merlin snorted. "Not likely."

Arthur glared at him. "Alright!" he snapped, throwing his hands in the air, "I'm just upset that you wandered off with the bloody bird!"

Merlin wasn't surprised. "Arthur, there's no need for you to be jealous."

"I. Am. Not. _Jealous!_ " Arthur snarled through his teeth.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Arthur, I was just telling Archimedes that you and he are more alike than you think and that the two of you should honestly stop trying to fight each other and try to get along. I also felt it necessary to cast that same spell on him that I did you that keeps my name being heard as Lancelot. Oh, and I more or less told him that you're my best friend and that he has to deal with that. Honestly, why don't the two of you just put aside your jealousy and talk things out? I'm sick of being the middleman here!"

"If you hadn't enchanted him, there'd be no reason for you to be!" Arthur snapped back.

"Arthur, you admitted that if you were in my position you would have done the same thing!"

"Well maybe you should try to imagine yourself in _my_ position then!" Arthur suggested in a biting tone. "That way you'd have an inkling what it's like having a bird as your estranged twin!"

Merlin let out a sigh. "Arthur, you and Archimedes haven't done anything to reconcile since we last spoke. If I were in your situation, I'd talk with my bird counterpart to try to figure out a way to get along with him because your friendship is more important to me than watching it be strained over the two of us fighting. I already told you before that if it came down to it, I'd choose you over Archimedes. Think of how that makes him feel. That would be like me telling you that I considered Gwaine to be a greater friend than you."

Arthur reeled at the very thought. "Who would even consider that?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Gwaine is my friend but he isn't the other half of my coin, Arthur. You are. We share a destiny. Archimedes sees that and it hurts him to know that he doesn't. I was his first friend too, just like I was yours. Show a little compassion, would you?"

Arthur scowled. "You're sounding a lot like Guinevere, Merlin. Are you sure you're not a girl with all this talk of feelings and such?"

"Are you sure you're not?" Merlin jibbed back.

"Shut up, Merlin."

"Whenever you say that, it's because what I'm saying is true."

"Merlin?"

"Shut up?"

"You guessed it."

Merlin rolled his eyes again, smiling at his friend cheekily. "Arthur, can you promise me that you'll at least try talking things out with Archimedes?"

Arthur looked as if he'd rather tempt his fate with poking a sleeping dragon in the eye. "You can't suggest what I should do, Merlin. I'm the king."

"I suggest and demand things from you whether you like it or not," Merlin retorted playfully.

Arthur sighed. "Alright, I'll try to talk to him. But I don't think any good will come from it."

"You may be surprised," Merlin opined, displaying a wide grin. Persuading Arthur and Archimedes to sit down together and try to talk things out was considered quite the achievement; he mentally patted himself on the back for coaxing them both into making it happen.

"Time will tell," Arthur grumbled. "Now, come on, I'm starving and if we don't get in there, Gwaine will have eaten our share and then I'll really be in a foul mood."

"We wouldn't want that," Merlin muttered, concerned now. "You in a foul mood is almost as bad as the state you're in when I have to wake you in the morning – the only difference is you're conscious of what you're doing."

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur said, kicking Merlin in the backside.

Merlin retaliated by shoving him in the shoulder. Arthur sent him a warning look before chasing him across the yard and back into the house, Merlin laughing the whole way.

* * *

 **Tell me what you thought in that little box below - or Archimedes threatens to steal my computer and not let me type until next week! Please don't let him do that!**

 **Meaning of spell Merlin used:**

1:*Power of the days, conceal me!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all! In honor of Comic Con this weekend, I'm feeling in the mood to spread my nerdiness earlier than expected. That, and I REALLY want to know what you guys think of this chapter. I'VE BEEN WAITING TO POST THIS ONE FOR A WHILE! Just so everyone knows, things start to stray farther from the canon from here on out. Hope ya'll like what I come up with.**

 **PS Does anyone else find it incredibly difficult to find Merlin stuff at Cons? :( We need more Merlin! So I dive into watching the show and enjoying fanfiction to feed my addiction. Although, I am very happy that Harry Potter still lives at the Cons! Yay for keeping magic alive! Okay, I'm done ranting... enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: The usual. Shut up, Archimedes, I don't think I need to spell out that I don't own Merlin or Harry Potter... why you cheeky bird! You made me do it anyway! *flings something at the owl but misses due to terrible aim***

10: The Wedding

The day of Bill and Fleur's wedding arrived and Arthur found himself standing next to Merlin, watching the proceedings with silent interest. "Is this how all wizard weddings are?" he asked quietly as a bottle of champagne floated past them on its own.

Merlin shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I never established a close enough relationship with anyone to go to their wedding. I tried not to become too attached… harder to watch people you love grow old and die while you continue to live without aging," he muttered quietly. A pair of rambunctious redheads – Weasley relatives, no doubt – wandered passed them laughing drunkenly with their arms around each other's shoulders.

Arthur glanced at him. The slight frown and creased brow he saw told him that his best friend was once again dwelling in unhappy thoughts of the past. Arthur wished more than anything that he could wipe those painful memories away but he knew it was impossible. "Merlin… I'm sorry for what happened to you."

Merlin let out a resigned sigh. "I won't lie and say it wasn't difficult… but things can only get better now that you and the knights are here."

Sensing that he no longer wanted to talk about the current subject, Arthur sighed, "I hope so." He watched as Gwaine twirled around a lovely young woman amidst the other dancers on the dance floor; he was the only one brave enough to venture into that kind of territory. "I hope the idiot isn't drunk enough that he ends up saying something he shouldn't."

Merlin laughed, the tension in his shoulders somewhat disappearing. "I'm sure he'll keep his mouth shut. Out of all of us, he can hold his liquor the best."

"Still, he shouldn't be dancing. He should be watching Harry. Where is he by the way?" Arthur looked around.

"He's over there, Sire," Leon muttered quietly, pointing to a curly red head currently speaking with an older gentleman.

Arthur stared. "I still can't believe that's him. It somewhat scares me how well you can conceal someone with magic."

"The spell doesn't last forever though," Merlin replied, "and concealing yourself physically only goes so far. Acting and speaking differently are what really sells the look."

"Like whenever you turn into Dragoon?" Elyan smirked, bringing a chuckle from the others.

Merlin grinned. "You thought I was acting then? I was just unleashing the real eighty year old me."

"And a daft old codger he was – though I think you're worse now that you're over a thousand," Arthur teased.

Merlin rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the crowd. The white canopy above shielded them from the early evening sky, the natural light being replace with golden lanterns that floated overhead emitting a soft glow. Large moths lazily drifted through the open air, mingling with the gentle laughter and soothing music coming from the guests happily prancing around on the dance floor.

Merlin and the knights didn't mingle with the gathered crowd (with the exception of Gwaine who was now dancing with two women at once). Instead they stood on the outer edges of the canopy, watching the proceedings but mainly keeping an eye on Harry, now conversing with the older gentleman and an elderly woman. Merlin didn't like the troubled look on Harry's face; he obviously wasn't enjoying the conversation. He was thinking about moving over to eavesdrop when Gwaine appeared, holding a bottle of butterbeer in his hands.

"This stuff is just as good as firewhiskey!" he said happily, taking a deep swig. "Seriously, Merlin, we need to make sure we get the recipe!"

Merlin was about to comment that it wouldn't be too difficult to create when a shiver of foreboding ran down his spine and he froze.

"Merlin, what is it?" Arthur demanded, seeing his friend's tense shoulders.

Before Merlin could speak, a bright silvery lynx fell through the canopy, landing gracefully amidst the dancers. Recognizing it for what it was, Merlin's body tensed as did everyone's in the vicinity. The Patronus belonged to Kingsley Shacklebolt and its message, though given in his slow, deep voice, froze the breath in Merlin's lungs.

" _The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

There was a moment's pause and then someone screamed. Pandemonium broke loose as witches and wizards either disapparated on the spot or started pushing and shoving, screaming out the names of their loved ones. At the same time, Merlin cursed as he not only lost sight of Harry but also felt the immediate presence of dark wizards. He whirled around and flung out his hand, creating a shield just in time as a Death Eater's curse flew through the air towards him.

"We need to get to Harry!" Merlin shouted.

"How?" Leon cried, ducking to avoid a spell flying over his head. "He's disguised! We'll never find him in this chaos!"

"Then find Ron or Hermione," Merlin snapped, flicking his wrist and sending a Death Eater soaring backward into a table. He didn't get up again. "If you find them, you'll find him."

Percival was the first to spot Ron, who appeared to be making his way across the dance floor. "There!" he pointed.

Merlin noticed him and sent a spell that acted like an invisible lasso, latching around Ron's stomach and yanking him back towards them. The poor kid screeched in terror, his eyes bulging slightly as he was dragged against his will, his body knocking into several people, sending them sprawling to the floor.

"What in the name of Merlin?!" he cried as Percival caught him.

"Easy there," the strong knight grinned as Ron fought to break free.

"One down, two to go," Gwaine replied, casting his eyes about.

"What do you mean by that?" Ron snarled, still struggling in Percival's grip. "Let me go, you big gorilla!"

They ignored him. By now the once cheerful wedding was a scene of destruction and disorder. Several golden chairs now lay in broken piles, a few overturned tables were of fire, and spells ricocheted back and forth between the Death Eaters and the members of the Order.

"This is ridiculous, Merlin!" Arthur screamed as the seven of them dived behind a long table to avoid a stream of curses heading their way. The table shattered on impact and they had to fling their arms over their eyes to protect them from the splinters flying through the air.

"We're never going to find Harry and Hermione in this!" Elyan shouted as they scurried behind another table.

"Why are you looking for them?" Ron snarled, elbowing Percival in the gut but not fazing the man in the slightest.

"We're here to protect Harry," Merlin replied quickly. "We need to find him before…" But his words died in his throat as his magic spiked, feeling a new, colder presence. "Oh no…"

If there had been screaming before, it was nothing compared to what filled the air then. _"IT'S YOU KNOW WHO!"_ a man shouted in panic, scampering past Merlin's gathered group in his haste to flee. A killing curse hit him square in the back and the poor fellow fell like a marionette with its strings freshly cut. The knights stared at the body is shock and revulsion.

"Get down and stay hidden," Merlin ordered, yanking Arthur closer to his side. The knights huddled shoulder to shoulder behind the table, Ron allowing himself to be dragged along without complaint as people ran around their hiding place heading for the trees.

"HARRY POTTER!" Voldemort shouted amidst the panicked screams, "COME OUT AND FACE ME! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

Merlin prayed that Harry wouldn't be an idiot and try to take Voldemort down. The horcruxes were still out there; even if he tried to defeat him, he'd fail!

"Come out, Harry, or we'll bathe this pitiful dance floor in the blood of Dumbledore's precious Order!" Voldemort threatened.

Merlin dared a peek over the top of the table and noticed that the amount of Death Eaters was twice that of Order members, all of whom were currently being held at wand point. Any other guests who tried to flee were struck down by Voldemort's skilled hand. It soon became obvious that movement would invoke the evil wizard's wrath so the remaining stragglers ceased in their attempts to escape.

Merlin whispered a concealment spell over the table he, the knights, and Ron were hiding behind. Honestly it was a miracle that they hadn't been discovered already; though it did help that the table they had taken refuge behind was on the edge of the dance floor, farthest away from the gathered Death Eaters. Voldemort prowled around them, his blood red eyes hungrily passing the captured members of the Order in his search for Harry.

Voldemort stopped in front of Mr. Weasley, who was struggling in the arms of a tall, bulky Death Eater. Red eyes flashed with insane pleasure as Voldemort grabbed Mr. Weasley's forearm and yanked him towards the ground.

"No!" Mrs. Weasley cried, tears streaking down her face. "No, _please!"_

"I'm a man of my word, Harry," Voldemort called, standing over Mr. Weasley and waving his wand. The silent spell somehow froze the man in place at his feet. "I _will_ kill everyone here if you will not reveal yourself!"

Ron sucked in a deep breath but Percival covered his mouth before he could give away their position.

"Merlin," Arthur whispered, terror in his voice. The king normally didn't betray his inner fear but he was clearly out of his depth; he'd just seen people die before his eyes by a simple spell! He was looking at Merlin with desperation to do something for he recognized that he was the only one who could. An idea formulated in the warlock's mind and he immediately followed it.

" _ **Miht dagan, beþecce me. Adeadaþ þisne gast min freondum ond min feondum,"**_ Merlin whispered, his eyes glowing golden. Ron's eyes widened in disbelief as Merlin's hair grew long and white over his head and face, his skin loosening to sag over his bones while his back curved forward. The wand in his hand twisted and grew, the wood stretching until it was an elegant staff. The power radiating from him was even felt by the knights who all held expressions of awe and glee at the sight of the old man.

"Stay here," Merlin croaked as he pushed himself upward with the help of his staff.

Voldemort and the Death Eaters hadn't noticed him yet, the former's gaze locked on the ground where a frozen Mr. Weasley stared up at him defiantly. "It would seem Potter doesn't care for you as much as I thought," Voldemort sneered.

"NO!" Mrs. Weasley cried as he raised his wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," someone warned in a raspy voice.

Voldemort cast his eyes about with indignation, his face clearly betraying his anger. Who would dare contradict his actions? The dull clunk of a staff echoed off the dance floor as an old man lumbered confidently into view, striding through the most dangerous gathering of witches and wizards of the day without a hint of fear. The captured members of the Order were looking at the ancient man in awe, their eyes growing wide as saucers. Power radiated from the intruder, drawing an involuntary shudder from all present.

Merlin, however, wasn't really paying attention to any of the adults. His eyes were focused on Harry, the boy currently hiding behind a table – the only thing blocking him from the menacing gathering of dark wizards and witches Merlin now faced. He was relieved to see that Hermione was with him.

Reaching out with his magic, he entered Harry's mind. _"Stay where you are, Harry,"_ he commanded.

Harry's eyes grew wide. _"Who are you?"_ he wondered telepathically.

" _A friend. Now stay hidden and let me deal with this."_

"You know, it's awfully rude to attend a party you clearly weren't invited to," Merlin chastised, turning his focus on Voldemort. "I mean, look at this mess! Do you know how long it took to set all of this up? Of course you don't! You incompetent idiot! It's going to take forever to repair the damages. What a mess!"

Several people gasped at once, the Death Eaters in outrage, the Order members in shock. Arthur and the knights had to bite down on their tongues to contain their snickers. Voldemort's eyes had widened, unable to fully comprehend the term 'incompetent idiot' being directed towards him when he had never considered himself as such.

"How dare you address the Dark Lord with such hostility!" a Death Eater cried. Merlin recognized the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. "He who is greater than us all!"

Merlin curled his lip upward as if something foul had been placed under his nose. "Keep your opinions to yourself, witch." And with a flick of his wrist and a flash of his eyes, Bellatrix began to choke. She attempted to speak but no sound came out. Her eyes widened and her grip on Ginny Weasley loosened a little as she clawed one hand over her pale white throat.

Merlin smirked in satisfaction, turning back to the Dark Lord who betrayed the smallest hint of surprise by the slight widening of his eyes. "I'm afraid I'm not going to allow you to kill anyone today, Tom."

Voldemort let out a snarl. "What did you call me?"

Merlin grinned. "I guess it's true that you don't appreciate people calling you by your christened name. Pity, I always thought Tom was a much better name than Voldemort. Did you come up with it yourself? Because, frankly, it's one of the worst names I've ever heard of."

Lashing out in anger, Voldemort thrust his wand forward, silently casting a killing curse directly toward Merlin's chest. Several members of the Order cried out in terror but Merlin stood calmly, completely undaunted by the nefarious spell. Leaning a little against his staff, he said no word as the curse cut through the air but merely allowed his eyes to flash gold. Instead of hitting the desired target, the spell simply fizzled into nothing, almost as if it were sucked into some invisible void. Merlin smiled cheekily towards Voldemort whose shock was the same as everyone else's in the vicinity.

"Is that really your best, Tom?" Merlin teased, "Because if it was then this really isn't going to be that much of a challenge. Oh, but before you try anything else, why don't we let Mr. Weasley go, hmmm?" With a flash of his eyes and a wave of his hand, the spell holding Mr. Weasley broke and the man was able to move. He looked over at Merlin who merely gestured for him to clear off. The wizard didn't need telling twice. Scrambling to his feet, he rushed over to his wife and punched the Death Eater who held her captive right in the face. The man let go immediately, howling in pain as he sported a broken nose in his bloody hands.

"Arthur, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley gasped, clutching her husband desperately.

"I'm fine," Mr. Weasley assured, kissing her head.

Before the Death Eaters or Voldemort could hurt anyone else, Merlin slashed his hands through the air and cries could be heard as every one of the Dark Lord's followers released the Order members, their hands blistering as if they'd been burned by a hot stove.

"If any of you attempt to harm these people bodily or with an incantation, the burning you feel will only increase," Merlin warned, adding, "and I fear you won't only feel it in your hands."

"Who are you?" Voldemort asked, clearly unconcerned by the harm done to his followers. He looked upon Merlin with curiosity and slight awe.

Merlin drew himself to his full height, the power of his magic radiating off him in droves. "I am who I am and I am who I was and I am who I will always be," he answered. "And that is the only answer I'm willing to give. Now, I suggest you leave before further ill befalls you."

"Speak for yourself, blood traitor scum!" one of the Death Eaters shouted, rushing forward.

Merlin thrust out his hand. _**"Acwele!"**_ he shouted, his eyes burning gold. The Death Eater flew backward, his body landing in a heap several feet from where he once stood; he did not rise.

"He doesn't use a wand," someone muttered fearfully.

"There was no wand!" another cried in slight panic.

As Merlin turned his gaze back on Voldemort, he was satisfied to see fear in those disgusting red eyes. Merlin raised his hand towards him and the fear intensified. With a twist of his heel, Voldemort immediately vanished and with the disappearance of their leader, the Death Eaters fled as well, the faint popping noises of apparation cracking in the night air. Merlin sagged a little, his back aching. Nobody dared move as the ancient warlock let out a deep sigh.

"Coward," he muttered, shaking his head. He turned his gaze on Mr. Weasley. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," he answered a little shakily.

Mrs. Weasley broke away from her husband, rushing over to Merlin and flinging her arms around his aching shoulders. "You saved him!" she cried. "You saved us all!"

Merlin smiled, patting her back a couple of times. "It was nothing."

"Nothing?!" Harry gasped, coming out from around the table with Hermione in tow. "You call chasing Voldemort off _nothing?!_ "

The second Harry said the name Merlin felt a strange ripple of magic through the air. His eyes narrowed. "Don't say his name, Harry," he immediately warned.

Harry's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why? Fear of a name –"

"It's not that," Merlin said, cutting him off. "There's a homing spell that has been cast with the name. If you say it, he'll be able to find you."

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide.

"Because I just felt the magic tied to the name," Merlin replied with a shrug. He shouldn't have performed the motion though, for his entire back protested from the movement. "Ugh…" he complained.

Mrs. Weasley immediately dithered about. "Oh, are you alright, dear?"

Merlin held up a hand. "Fine, fine."

"What's the matter, Merlin? Feeling your age now, are we?"

Merlin glanced at Arthur who had joined the gathered group of Order members. The knights were directly behind him along with Ron who was now staring at Merlin with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted, rushing towards him. "Thank Merlin you're alright!"

Several of the knights chuckled at the irony of that phrase. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Where were you?" Harry demanded, immediate concern for his best friend overriding his desire for answers regarding what had just happened.

"With this lot!" Ron said, gesturing to the knights. "They wouldn't let me come find you! This one" – he jerked his head towards Percival – "didn't let me go even after I tried to bite him!"

"You tried to bite Percival?" Elyan asked in shock. "I'm surprised your teeth didn't break! The man has skin as strong as iron."

"You over exaggerate, Elyan," the humble giant replied. "I'm nothing more than a man."

"Could've fooled me!" Ron grumbled, massaging his elbow which he had also futilely used in his attempt to break free.

"Why were you keeping Ron hostage?" Harry demanded, his eyes narrowing on the men who had claimed to be his bodyguards.

"The last thing we needed was for you, Ron, and Hermione to go apparating to some unknown location where we wouldn't be able to protect you," Merlin replied tiredly. "I knew that you wouldn't try to leave until you found Ron so we kept him with us. We were attempting to find you when Riddle appeared."

"Just who exactly are you?" Harry asked.

Merlin wanted to tear his hair out. _This was not supposed to be happening!_ Harry wasn't supposed to know who he truly was! But how could he explain himself without revealing the truth? He'd have to lie. The Order and the knights would know he was lying through his teeth but what other choice did he have? But what was the point in trying to deny who he was anymore? He had just more or less told Voldemort who he was! _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ He shouldn't have used that phrase. Anyone who had ever read the history of Camelot knew that particular phrase was associated with him – and from the look of awe on Hermione's face, Merlin knew that she'd somehow figured it out.

 _What should I do?_ He begged to the Old Religion. But it was surprisingly silent toward his plea. Frustrated and desperate, Merlin turned to Arthur. The king was giving him a long, hard, calculating stare. The knights silently expressed that they would follow whatever decision Merlin and Arthur made.

"Arthur?" Merlin prompted.

Arthur raised a curious brow. "Why are you asking me? I thought your _friend_ had all the answers."

"My _friend_ is being disturbingly silent at the moment," Merlin regretfully admitted.

"So you're trusting my judgment?" The smirk on Arthur's prattish face nearly caused Merlin to grind his teeth together.

"You're the sovereign here!" Merlin snapped.

Hermione gasped. "What?"

"Great!" Arthur snapped, hitting Merlin around the head.

"OUCH! Geez, what was that for, you clotpole?" Merlin snapped, rubbing his injured head while several people looked shocked from the violent display.

"For you being an idiot, obviously!" Arthur huffed. "Why not just go ahead and blurt everything else out while you're at it?!"

"You know, it's really rude to talk that way to your elders, you prat!" Merlin rejoined.

"I'm two years older than you!"

"What is going on here?!" Harry bellowed, interrupting what was clearly about to become a full on bickering session.

"That's Lancelot," Ron replied, pointing at Merlin. "I saw him change his appearance into an old man!"

"But…" Hermione muttered, confused. "That can't be right…"

"What do you mean, Hermione?" Harry asked, agitated.

Hermione looked at Merlin, her eyes searching his own. Merlin had a reserved expression on his face. Before she could answer, he let out a sigh, his body truly feeling the thousand years he'd wandered aimlessly for so long. _**"Edniwe min geoguo!"**_ he muttered, his eyes flashing gold.

* * *

Harry's jaw dropped as the old man transformed. The white beard disappeared completely from his face as the long snowy tendrils of hair shortening into a display of cropped black tresses on top of his head. The man's loose skin became smooth and his hunched back straightened as the long staff in his hand decreased to the size of an ordinary wand.

"Merlin's beard!" Ron gasped in shock.

Arthur and the others snickered while Lancelot looked exasperated. "Do you _have_ to use that phrase? I don't even have a beard for goodness sake!"

Harry's brain suddenly caught on to Lancelot's implication. "No way…" he cried, his eyes widening, "You're – you're _Merlin?!_ "

" _WHAT?!"_ Ron yelped, his bulging eyes swiveling around.

"Looks like we've been had," Gwaine muttered. "You might as well lift that name spell, Merlin."

The warlock sighed. "It lifted the second Harry called me by my true name, Gwaine," he said in a resigned tone.

Ron's mouth dropped open. "You can't possibly be…"

"Believe it, Ron. He is who he says he is," Fred replied, leaning an elbow on his twin's shoulder clearly enjoying the show.

"You knew?" Harry demanded, looking around at all the faces of the Order. Each of them held a guilty expression. Anger boiled beneath his skin and he had half a mind to curse them all. How could they keep something like this from him?! "Why didn't any of you say anything?"

"Because I told them not to," Merlin replied simply.

Harry whirled around. "Why?"

"I have my reasons, Harry," he answered, looking somewhat regretful. "The Old Religion wished for you to remain in ignorance and as a product of it, I had to obey."

"Then why are you telling Harry the truth now?" Remus wondered.

"Because I basically revealed the truth of who I was to Riddle when I faced him," Merlin grumbled, clearly upset.

"I don't understand," Tonks muttered, voicing the confusion almost everyone else was feeling.

"'I am who I am and I am who I was and I am who I will always be'," Hermione reiterated. "That phrase is as tied to Merlin as the title of Emrys, the name given to him by the Druidic people."

"I've never heard it before," George muttered.

"I haven't either," Arthur voiced, causing Harry to jump a little. "Why is that, Merlin?"

Merlin answered while folding his arms. "I only use it when I'm in disguise. Ever since you made me Court Sorcerer I hardly have a moment's peace. Everyone demands I help them solve the smallest problem! After I had a woman ask me to cast a spell to help her thin down her frame, I decided to change my appearance whenever I wanted to wander around the city. I coined the phrase so that when someone asked me who I was I could remain inconspicuous and go about my business."

"Didn't you also use it on a couple of guards back when magic was still illegal?" Leon asked with narrowed, playful eyes.

Merlin shrugged. "I just might have…"

"Wait," Ron muttered. "If you're truly Merlin then… are the rest of you…?"

"King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table," Arthur replied, squaring his shoulders with a kingly air.

Harry's mouth dropped open, his mind spinning. He didn't know exactly what to say. Merlin, King Arthur, and the Knights of the Round Table? Was someone pulling his leg? "They aren't serious, are they?" he asked Remus who was nearest to him.

"I'm afraid they are, Harry," he answered, slightly amused.

"But how can that be?" Hermione wondered, looking at the men before her with admiration. "All of you died hundreds of years ago."

"I'm getting so tired having to explain this story," Arthur muttered. "Why don't you do the honors, Merlin?"

"I've told the story every single time!" Merlin pointed out.

"Then clearly you're a pro and perfectly capable of answering the young miss," Arthur smirked.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "At least one of us is." Arthur hit him over the head. Glaring, Merlin rubbed the smart. "Fine, I guess I should start with the pond…"

* * *

It was well past midnight and every light in the Burrow had been extinguished for the evening. A sense of calm now permeated the air as the crickets chirped happily in the tall grasses surrounding the magical home. It was somewhat surreal to Merlin, leaning against a tall tree close to the garden wall where the gnomes lived. He couldn't believe that mere hours ago he'd faced Voldemort for the first time, revealed his secret to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and set up magical barriers that made it impossible for anyone to ever find the Weasley's home unless they were a member of the Order.

All things considered, Merlin felt that Harry's reaction to everything had been fairly docile. He'd been expecting him to blow up and storm around in an angry tizzy but instead he'd listened with rapt attention as Merlin explained his history. Everyone was fairly shocked about Gryffindor's Sword being Excalibur and each was as perplexed as Merlin and the knights over its disappearance. Merlin smirked to himself as he remembered Arthur's small insulted grunt over Dumbledore trying to bequest his sword to Harry. It had been quite the headache having to explain the Old Religion again and why he was able to deflect the killing curse.

He hadn't therefore been surprised when Harry had demanded to know why he couldn't destroy Voldemort. That had led to an even bigger headache concerning destinies and all the nonsense that accompanied them. Harry had, unsurprisingly, _not_ been very happy about that part of the conversation. After everyone had come clean of their secrets – minus Merlin telling them about how he was a Dragon Lord and Harry was a horcrux (there had been enough revelations for one night!) – Mrs. Weasley put her foot down and made everyone either go home or go to bed. Merlin was fairly grateful for this, as he was rather exhausted from having to answer all the questions being thrown at him, but he soon found that he couldn't sleep.

Waiting until he could hear Gwaine's calm snores, Merlin had removed the covers over himself and tiptoed out into the Weasleys' garden. Sitting in the stillness of the night, surrounded by nothing but the natural peace only the Earth could bring, Merlin felt he could finally relax. He closed his eyes, pressing his palms into them.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Merlin jumped. "Arthur! What are you doing out here?"

The royal blonde smirked before joining him on the ground. "You didn't think I'd allow you to wander off on your own, did you?"

"I thought you were asleep."

"It's impossible to sleep with Gwaine making so much noise," Arthur complained. "Besides, I'm having a difficult time trying to sleep as it is with everything that's happened in the last twenty four hours."

Merlin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Is it sad to say that I'm not really surprised we've run into so much trouble?"

"Are you sure it's not you, Merlin? Trouble seems to follow you around like the plague."

Merlin gently shoved Arthur in the shoulder. "Not as much as it follows you around, dollophead."

"That's not a word, Merlin."

"Yes it is. If you looked it up, the meaning next to it would say 'King Arthur'."

"And I'm sure Merlin would be categorized right next to 'idiot'," Arthur rejoined. "No – on second thought, it would actually be next to 'the worst manservant in existence'."

Merlin snorted. "At least I didn't go down in history for being the most royal prat to have ever lived."

"No, instead you're known for being the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the Earth," Arthur replied, his tone suddenly taking serious turn.

Merlin didn't reply, instead busying his hands with several blades of grass.

"Merlin… you're not upset are you?"

Merlin looked over at his king who was scrutinizing him with a knowing stare. It was pointless in trying to argue. Arthur clearly wasn't going to give up until he came clean. The warlock sighed. "A little," he admitted, fiddling with the grass in his hands.

"What's bothering you?" Arthur prompted when Merlin didn't elaborate further.

"I'm sure _you_ are, if anything else," came a voice from the tree above them.

Arthur groaned, recognizing that patronizing tone in an instant. "Can we not have a private conversation in peace?" he demanded.

Archimedes flew down from one of the branches, resting on Merlin's knee. "For your information, I was here first!" he snapped. "And I was almost asleep when you had to come over and start having your little heart to heart chat."

"If you're so interested in sleep then why don't you fly off to some other tree and let us finish?" Arthur griped.

Merlin groaned. "Please, can you two stop bickering? I'm already stressed enough without you adding to my already overflowing plate."

For once both Arthur and Archimedes heeded him. "What's wrong, Merlin?" Archimedes asked in a gentler tone.

"And don't you dare tell us that it's nothing," Arthur warned. Without realizing it, Archimedes nodded his head in agreement.

Merlin raised a slightly amused brow. Of all the times they had to pick to get along, it had to be a time when he was feeling down? Merlin inwardly smiled in exasperation. There was no getting around it with the two of them jumping down his throat. Sighing, he stroked Archimedes feathers.

"I don't know what the Old Religion wants us to do now," he admitted. "When it came time to tell Harry the truth or not, I tried asking it what we should do but it was uncannily silent. In fact, I haven't heard it since we moved Harry here and that was over two weeks ago!"

"Is that so unusual?" Arthur wondered.

"Since Harry was about to be born, yes," Merlin sighed. "Ever since he came into the world, I've received consistent messages but now… now it's as if I had never had a connection with it to begin with."

"Do you think that's because you told Vol – I mean – _Riddle_ who you are?" Arthur asked.

Merlin shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Well, if the Old Religion isn't speaking to you personally, perhaps you need to speak with someone else who is part of it," Archimedes suggested.

Merlin blanched before adamantly shaking his head. "I know what you're suggesting Archimedes and the answer is no."

"What?" Arthur asked, looking between the two.

"You've been avoiding her for over two hundred years, Merlin," Archimedes pointed out, ignoring Arthur. "It's about time you made amends."

"You've never even met her!"

"Will you tell me what it is you're both prattling on about?" Arthur demanded, annoyed for being the only one in ignorance on the current subject.

"Archimedes wants me to talk to Aithusa," Merlin stated, all but grumbling.

Arthur's eyes lit up. "She's still alive?"

"Alive and in her prime," Merlin groaned.

Arthur frowned, his brow furrowed. "You say that as if it's a bad thing."

"The last time I saw her, she called me 'young warlock'. _Me!_ I'm older than her! I think she was trying to sound like Kilgharrah and I didn't really appreciate it."

"So, you two had a fight that ended up becoming a two hundred year lack of communication?" Arthur guessed incredulously.

"That wasn't the reason," Merlin sighed. "I haven't seen her because I blame myself for what happened."

"And that was…?"

Merlin rubbed his face. "Aithusa had a son, another dragon of _old._ "

Arthur's mouth dropped open. "W-What? But– _how?"_

Merlin smirked. "Well, I'd imagine it was the same way all reptiles have children, Arthur."

Arthur hit him over the head. "I didn't mean that, you idiot!" he snapped, his cheeks flushing a little. "What I meant was how could that be possible if Kilgharrah died?"

"Well, apparently before Kilgharrah passed, he found Aithusa," Merlin hedged, rubbing the smart where Arthur had hit him. "They had an egg and apparently I hatched it the same way I had Aithusa – at least that's what she told me. I don't remember doing that but when I met up with her after being thrown five hundred years into the future, there was another dragon there that was clearly as intelligent as the old dragons – unlike the beast like creatures wandering around today. He claimed he was her son. After everything that's happened recently, I think I now understand how all of that is going to come to pass. I believe that after we finish things here and go back into the past, I'll hatch Aithusa's egg and christen her son, Altiore."

"That's all fine and good," Arthur muttered, "but I still fail to see why this makes you so uncomfortable with talking to her now."

Merlin tiredly rubbed his face again. "When I went to see Aithusa, Altiore was not happy to see me. He accused me of abandoning them. His dislike towards me led to jealousy; he didn't like how close Aithusa and I were. One day, a little over two hundred years ago, Altiore gave an ultimatum. Either I stayed and he left or I left and he stayed. I didn't have the heart to order him to stay and I could tell that Aithusa was having a hard time with the whole situation so I decided to leave. She caught me trying to sneak off and begged me not to go but I told her that I'd rather not live somewhere I felt unwelcomed. She threatened to come after me but I used my Dragon Lord abilities to order her to remain in the mountains until I called for her. I haven't seen her since."

Arthur stared at him a moment before smacking him in the head.

"Ouch! Why do you keep doing that?" Merlin cried, rubbing his skull.

"Because you're an idiot," Arthur replied, scowling. "Two hundred years of no communication with your kin because one of the dragons was pouting over sharing his mother? That's ridiculous, Merlin, and you know it!"

"That's what I told him!" Archimedes chimed in.

Merlin folded his arms defiantly. "When you put it that way it sounds stupid."

"That's because it is!" Arthur snapped. "You told me that part of a Dragon Lord's responsibility is to care for the dragons. Two hundred years of going without seeing them is shirking in that obligation, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes," Merlin snipped out, angry because he knew Arthur was right.

"Aithusa is a creature of the Old Religion, Merlin," Archimedes stated, "and if you're having difficulties hearing the Old Religion, you need to find a different outlet. Call Aithusa. Talk to her."

Merlin groaned. Why were they ganging up on him and making him feel worse than he already did? "I'll think about it," he replied, not meeting either of their piercing gazes.

"No, Merlin, you'll do it," Arthur commanded in a fierce retort.

Merlin's head snapped up. "You can't tell a Dragon Lord what to do, Arthur!"

"I can if that Dragon Lord happens to be my servant and my Court Sorcerer," Arthur retorted with the hint of a smirk on his royal features.

"He's right about that," muttered Archimedes.

"Oh, shut up, both of you!" Merlin groused, throwing up his hands.

"You can't tell me what to do, Merlin. I'm the king."

"Something you remind me of on an _annoyingly_ frequent basis," he murmured sourly with a roll of his eyes.

"That's because it's the only way for it to sink into that thick skull of yours," Arthur responded, hitting said skull with a flick of his finger.

Merlin gave him an offended look. "Are you sure it's not because you like hearing yourself state that you're the king?"

"Shut up Merlin and call the bloody dragon."

"I'll call Aithusa when I'm ready, Arthur! We've got a lot of other things to deal with tomorrow, such as talking to Ron, Harry, and Hermione about how to sneak off to hunt the horcruxes without the rest of the Order knowing what we're doing."

"Aithusa may have some helpful information to add to that conversation."

"Arthur…" Merlin sighed in exasperation.

"Merlin, even if I have to sit out here all night, I'm not leaving until you agree to call Aithusa tomorrow."

Merlin glared at his king.

"You might as well do as he says, Merlin," Archimedes grinned. "From what I know of this fool, until he gets his way he can be as annoying as a pigeon waiting for breadcrumbs."

"Did you really just compare me to a pigeon?" Arthur cried, insulted.

"Perhaps," Archimedes said with his beak in the air.

Arthur had to close his fist before it could reflexively grab onto Archimedes and toss him across the yard. "Watch what you say or there may come a day when I'll order Merlin to starve you! Then you'll wish you _were_ a pigeon, you arrogant featherbrained owl!"

"Arthur, stop threatening to starve Archimedes and Archimedes stop trying to compare Arthur to pigeons," Merlin snapped, rubbing his eyes. He was too tired to really think straight.

It wasn't that he didn't want to call Aithusa – he had missed her deeply these many years – but he had been ashamed of what he'd done. He'd used his abilities to make her stay away from him and he was afraid of how she'd react when they reunited. He didn't think he could stand her being angry with him. Merlin was almost positive that the day he left he had made her cry. He could hear the anguish in her voice as she called for him to come back but he'd ignored her. Some nights her shouts still haunted him. And now, with Arthur urging him to call her, he was terrified of how she'd treat him. She just might roast him to a crisp and it wouldn't be with her dragon fire – it would be with sharp, harsh words that would burn right through his heart.

"Merlin, you should call her," Arthur said, interrupting his thoughts. "She'll want to hear from you, I'm sure of it."

Merlin shook his head. "How can you know that?"

"Because she used to tell me how much she cares about you," Arthur replied.

"That only makes me feel worse!" Merlin snapped, running a hand through his hair. "She cried when I left her, Arthur. Dragons never cry! I humiliated her by causing her tears. She'll never forgive me for that."

"Merlin, it's been two hundred years for Camelot's sake!" Arthur snapped. "You don't hold grudges for that long with a bond like the one you and Aithusa have. It just isn't natural. I couldn't stay angry with you for more than two months after you told me you were a sorcerer. I cared about our friendship too much. I'm sure Aithusa has long since forgiven you for what happened. You need to have faith in her and get back in touch. You can't tell me you haven't missed her."

Arthur's words managed to bring a small, sad smile to the warlock's face. "I bet you've missed her more than I have these past couple of weeks," he opined, leaning on the king's fascination with the beast; after she'd left Morgana's service, Arthur had become rather attached to the dragon.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Perhaps," he hedged. "But even so, you need to call her."

Merlin chuckled, his spirit deflating in resignation. He knew it was pointless to delay the inevitable. "Alright, I'll call for her tomorrow – but only if we don't end up leaving this place in the next twenty four hours."

"Good man," Arthur said, slapping him on the shoulder before standing up. "Now come on, we've stayed out here longer than we should have. It's late and we both need to get _some_ sleep at least."

Merlin took his offered hand. Archimedes fluttered up onto his shoulder, giving it a little affectionate squeeze before flying back into the branches of the tree they were under. "It's about time you two decided to go back to sleep," he grumbled. "I can finally have some peace and quiet again."

"I would never use those two words to describe you, Archimedes," Merlin teased catching the offended look in the bird's yellow eyes.

"Good night, Merlin," he huffed before turning his tail feathers at him.

Merlin shared an amused grin with Arthur before the two headed back inside to get some much needed rest.

* * *

Voldemort was sitting in a high back chair, his long spider-like fingers absentmindedly stroking his pet snake, Nagini. His red eyes were narrowed slightly as they gazed into the warm roaring fire before him but he wasn't focused on the flames. Instead the Dark Lord's mind was replaying the scene he'd witnessed over and over in his head.

"I am who I am and I am who I was and I am who I will always be…" he muttered aloud. "I know that phrase, Nagini." The snake looked up at him, its forked tongue slipping past its closed mouth for a moment before disappearing once more. Voldemort's eyes narrowed further. "That wizard displayed power like I have never seen before. He deflected the Avada Kedavra – something that even I had believed was impossible to counter. There is only one man I would even dare to believe held such incredible power. But how can it be possible when the great Merlin himself lived centuries ago? I have to be sure he really is whom he claims to be…"

Standing up, he walked over to the drawing room door and opened it. Two of his faithful henchmen were waiting just outside. "Dolohov," he addressed the one on the right, "send for Bellatrix."

The Death Eater stepped forward and bowed low. "Yes, my lord." Turning on his heel, the man disappeared down the hall. A moment later he returned with the witch in tow who sent Voldemort an adoring smile.

"You sent for me, my lord?" she asked, bowing to him.

"Come in, Bellatrix," he muttered. She closed the door behind her and followed Voldemort into the room. He returned to his chair while she remained standing. Nagini curled herself around his armrest again and he immediately began to pet her shiny skin. "I have a task of you," he said, looking up at his most trusted advisor.

"Anything," she replied eagerly.

A cruel smile climbed Voldemort's snake-like face, his eyes flashing maliciously. "I want you to capture a member of the Order of the Phoenix – someone who will not be noticed missing until it is too late. Bring him or her to me alive, unharmed."

Bellatrix didn't look happy about the unharmed bit but she bowed anyway. "As you wish, my lord. I will not fail you."

"See that you don't," Voldemort warned. "Your relatives have already brought me enough disappointment. I should hate for you to fail me as well."

"You shall have your man before the next setting of the sun," Bellatrix promised.

Voldemort raised a curious brow. "You already have your target in mind?"

Bellatrix smirked. "Yes, my lord. The thief, Mundungus Fletcher. From what I have heard, the Order isn't too fond of him. He won't be missed."

Voldemort nodded in approval. "Then go and bring him to me."

Bellatrix's face split into an evil grin before she bowed one last time and left the room. Voldemort's eyes narrowed. Soon, he would know. Bellatrix would not fail him, he was sure. A cruel smile climbed his face. He stroked Nagini's head. Yes… soon…

* * *

 **I take no credit for the original words written by the writers of Merlin or J.K. Rowling. Archimedes reminded me after I threw something at him to include this. Stupid bloody bird... ;) Reviews are lovely! :D**

Spells in this chapter:

 _ **Acwele**_ : destroy/kill

 _ **Edniwe min geoguo**_ : restore my youth


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't know if anyone reads these but to those who do, I hate to be that person but I fear I'm losing steam with this story. Don't misunderstand, I have it ALL figured out from start to finish, I'm just losing motivation for writing it. :/ I've seen many people signing up to follow this but honestly, some more reviews would be REALLY helpful. You guys have no idea how much they motivate me to keep going! In fact, I had several chapters already written of this story before I even started posting it and was losing steam then. My friend suggested putting it up here so I did and even though I only had a few people review, it DEFINITELY motivated me to continue writing and sharing this. So, even though it takes a little more time, please share a couple thoughts at the end if you'd be so kind. It would definitely help me out! Thank you!**

 **Okay, now that I've got that out of the way, Archimedes wants everyone to know that he's also Disney's idea so I have to include in my disclaimer that I don't own Merlin, Harry Potter, or Disney. Honestly, you'd think the stupid bird was an attention seeker or something... *peeks over shoulder to make sure said owl is nowhere in the room* OUCH! Archimedes! You didn't have to cuff me with a wing! Save that for Arthur, will you?! No, Arthur, I didn't mean it like that. Stop scowling at me... oh, hang it all! I'm sorry, your pratness. ;) Yes, I know that's your line Merlin but you need to learn to share!**

 **... right, ignoring these three, enjoy! (No Harry, I'm not ignoring you. You're just better behaved than these three...)**

11: Seeking Advice, Receiving Riddles

Merlin woke the next morning to the sun shining on his face through the open window. He groaned while stretching, his muscles tightening down his legs and arms before relaxing once more. Arthur was still sleeping in the next bed but Gwaine was gone, his sheets and blanket askew on the mattress. After making Gwaine's bed as well as his own, Merlin walked over to the window and noticed it was actually far later in the day than he'd first realized. The shadows on the ground indicated it was anywhere between one and two in the afternoon!

Merlin slightly panicked. What if Harry, Ron, and Hermione had snuck off without them? He'd told them yesterday that he wanted to meet with them in the morning. Were they still here? Throwing on his blue tee shirt and red neckerchief, he danced around on one foot in an attempt to hastily put on his boots. Without even bothering to check his reflection in the mirror, he threw the door open and bounded down the next four flights of stairs before skidding into the kitchen where several startled pairs of eyes met his own. The knights, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the entire Weasley family (minus Percy) were gathered around the large wooden table.

"Finally up, sleepy head?" Gwaine asked, grinning over a cup that Merlin suspected was full of firewhiskey. "We've been waiting for you for the last four hours. Where's princess?"

"Arthur's still asleep," Merlin replied, walking over to the table where Bill hastily tried to make room for him, conjuring up another chair with a wave of his wand; he and Fleur had decided to stay for a couple of days before heading off on their honeymoon, desirous to keep the family safe than leave them after such a trying ordeal yesterday. "Thanks," Merlin said, sitting down as Mrs. Weasley pushed a plate of sandwiches under his nose.

"The knights were just telling us some of your adventures to pass the time," George revealed. "Is it true that you fought an immortal army?"

"They wanted to hear the story of the Round Table," Elyan explained.

"Oh," Merlin replied offhand, sinking his teeth into a sandwich. "Yes, it's true."

"Wow!" Ron whispered in awe.

Merlin wished he wouldn't stare at him like that. "It wasn't just me," he said, trying to downplay the praise. "Gaius and Lancelot helped me get to the Cup of Life while Arthur and the rest of the knights kept the army busy."

"But you were the one who knocked the Cup over," Gwaine said with a grin.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "The only reason the Cup went down is because of Excalibur. You can thank Kilgarrah for that, not me."

"But you asked him to forge the sword in his breath," Elyan countered, smiling. It was obvious the two knights were trying to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Stop patronizing him, you two," Percival said and Merlin sent the large man a look of thanks.

"I still can't believe this," Hermione muttered. "It hardly makes any sense."

"What, that Merlin chased off Voldemort last night and King Arthur's sleeping in Bill's old room while we're sitting here listening to stories from the Knights of the Round Table?" Fred asked, smirking.

"Yes!" Hermione cried indignantly. "I know that M-Merlin explained all of it last night but…"

"It's still hard to believe," Harry finished, nodding. He turned to look at Merlin who had just finished his first sandwich. Harry was about to say something else when there was a shout above them.

"MERLIN!"

Merlin sighed. "Looks like the prat's finally awake." He stood, brushing the crumbs off his neckerchief. Sending them all a slightly lopsided grin, he turned and walked out of the kitchen with a soft, "Excuse me," on his lips.

" _MERLIN!"_ the voice shouted again.

"I'M COMING, DOLLOPHEAD!" Merlin bellowed. The knights snickered behind him as he ran up the stairs.

Merlin found Arthur sitting on his bed, fuming. "Finally!" the king growled, jumping to his feet. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" he demanded, pointing out the window.

"It's early afternoon, Arthur," Merlin answered, unfazed by the king's anger.

Arthur looked mutinous. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I forgot," he honestly replied.

"You forgot?!"

"I was afraid that Harry had snuck off. I had to check to make sure he hadn't. Then I got distracted when Mrs. Weasley gave me some sandwiches."

Arthur folded his arms. "So you thought it was more important to stuff your face than to wake me?"

"I would have brought something for you but I didn't think you'd want another hole in your belt any time soon," Merlin replied cheekily also folding his arms.

Outraged, Arthur picked up the nearest thing – a pot – and chucked it across the room.

Merlin ducked, the pot smashing against the wall behind him. "Arthur, you can't throw things that aren't – _OOF!"_

A pillow smacked him in the face. Merlin barely had enough time to dive out of the way of a boot as the king angrily shouted, "I AM _NOT_ FAT!"

"And we want to keep you that way!" Merlin retorted, running from the room.

"MERLIN! GET BACK HERE!"

"I will after I get you something to eat, clotpole!" Merlin called over his shoulder as he rushed down the stairs again. Reentering the kitchen, Merlin found the Weasleys staring at him in alarm. "Um, I suppose you wouldn't happen to have any more of those sandwiches lying around, would you?"

Mrs. Weasley filled a plate and handed it over. "Is everything all right? I thought I heard something break."

"Arthur's just throwing his usual morning fit," Merlin replied, reassuring her with a smile.

"You'd think after all these years he would have grown out of that phase by now," chuckled Leon.

"Some things never change," Merlin laughed. "We'll be down in a while. Sorry to keep you waiting, Harry."

Harry started, clearly surprised that Merlin had personally addressed him. "Er – that's alright," he muttered awkwardly. "Take all the time you need."

"Don't worry, mate, we'll keep them busy with more regaling stories," Gwaine assured with a wink.

"Just don't tell them the one about the goblin, alright?" Merlin sighed. "Arthur would kill us all if you did."

"I'll make sure they don't, Merlin," Percival promised.

Merlin nodded before returning to Arthur with a plate full of food in tow. The king's sour expression relaxed a little after he'd eaten half a sandwich while Merlin tidied up the mess he'd made. "Honestly, Arthur, we're not even back in Camelot and you somehow manage to make the room a disaster," Merlin sighed, picking up the boot and the pillow Arthur had thrown earlier.

"I have to give you something to do, Merlin," the king mused, stretching out on the bed. "Can't have you getting lazy now, can we?"

"Says the one lying on the bed," Merlin muttered.

"What?"

"I said, I'll need to make your bed," Merlin lied.

Arthur narrowed his eyes but decided to let the subject drop. "So, are you going to call Aithusa?"

Merlin groaned. "Arthur, Harry's been waiting to talk to us for the last four hours."

"Are you using that as an excuse?"

"No!" Merlin snapped. "It's just that speaking to Harry needs to be our number one priority right now. Aithusa has been waiting two hundred years. She can wait a little longer."

"Whatever you say, Merlin," Arthur smirked, finishing the rest of his sandwich.

After the king finished his breakfast and Merlin made his bed, the two of them wandered down to the ground floor where the knights were in the middle of telling the others about the search for the dragon's egg.

Arthur caught Merlin's eye and smirked. "All this talk about Aithusa should be a hint to you, Merlin," he muttered quietly.

Merlin rolled his eyes before clearing his throat. Elyan stopped his telling of the part where Julius Borden had poisoned the knights' soup, everyone looking their way. The knights immediately leapt to their feet as Arthur strode into the room, taking the seat that Bill had conjured for Merlin. Merlin remained standing just behind him while the knights sat back down.

"I'd like to thank you for your kindness in letting us stay here with you," Arthur said, addressing Mr. Weasley.

"It was no trouble at all," Mr. Weasley eagerly replied. "We're sorry it might not be what you're used to."

Arthur replied a little hesitantly, "Though I've never stayed in a home that is filled with sorcerers, it's surprisingly different from the hovels and caves I've seen when encountering your kind."

"That's because most of your dealings with sorcerers have been bad ones," Merlin replied. "Most of us don't live in such gloomy conditions. The way the sorcerer practices their magic plays a large part of how their home is, Arthur."

Arthur considered this for a moment, nodding. "I suppose that makes sense. Now, forgive my bluntness, but we need to talk to Harry, Ron, and Hermione alone." It was spoken as a command and when Mrs. Weasley protested, Arthur was rather taken aback.

"Why?" she demanded.

Arthur's eyebrows rose. He clearly wasn't expecting to have someone question his authority. Merlin chuckled softly behind him. Arthur glared over his shoulder. "And what is so funny, Merlin?"

Merlin schooled his features. "Nothing, Sire. What Arthur is trying to say is that he'd like an audience with just Harry, Ron, and Hermione if that's alright with the rest of you."

"And if it wasn't?" Bill hesitantly asked.

"Then I'm afraid you're just going to have to deal with that," Merlin replied with a slight shrug.

Several of the Weasleys looked like they were going to protest but the head of the house overruled them. "Come on you lot," Mr. Weasley said, standing up.

"But Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley replied.

Startled, the king jumped a little but then realized the older witch was talking to her husband, not him.

"No, Molly," Mr. Weasley answered firmly. "If they want us to leave, then we should. There's obviously something going on that we don't understand but I'd hope that we'll be enlightened at some point." He stared at Merlin when he said this, the unspoken question in his eyes.

Merlin didn't have the heart to give him a direct no so instead he answered, "Perhaps, one day."

Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Hang on," Ron protested when everyone besides him, Harry, and Hermione started to move. "What if we don't want to talk to these guys?"

"Ron!" Hermione hissed, exasperated. "You can't refuse a king – especially King Arthur!"

Ron glanced at King Arthur a little nervously who eyed the red head with a slight frown. Ron swallowed. "I'll only talk to you lot if Harry says it's okay."

The loyalty he expressed was not lost on any of the knights who nodded in perfect understanding. They themselves would follow after their king to their deaths and something told them in those few simple words that Ron would do the same for Harry. Arthur turned to look at Harry who sat with his eyebrows drawn together in a slight frown. Everyone waited before he finally came to a decision.

"We'll listen to what you have to say," he said finally.

"Alright then," Mr. Weasley replied, shooing the rest of his children out the door and into the living room. With one last backward glance, he nodded to Harry before leaving himself.

Merlin wasted no time casting a silencing spell over the area. The magic felt like a warm comforter draping itself over everyone's shoulders and a soft sigh escaped Hermione as she felt the magic flow through her.

"What was that?" Ron asked curiously.

"This conversation can't be overheard," Merlin replied, walking around to sit at Arthur's right, the king nodding approvingly when their eyes met.

"And what conversation would that be?" Harry asked, guarded.

Arthur and the knights all turned to Merlin, deciding that he should be the one to lead this particular topic. Merlin clasped his hands together and looked Harry right in the eye. "I have been waiting centuries for you to be born, Harry," he replied, his voice colored with unspoken hardship and weariness, his thousand year old eyes displaying the emotions with such an intensity that Harry inwardly flinched. "You already know this. I'm here to help you stop the Dark Lord and I'm not simply talking about helping you when you face him. Arthur, the knights, and I are here to help you destroy the horcruxes."

There was a pregnant pause in which nobody breathed and then the trio displayed looks of disbelief. "How do you know about the horcruxes?" Harry demanded, his voice on edge. "Nobody save Dumbledore, myself, Ron, and Hermione know about them!"

Merlin looked exasperated. "Harry, unlike the witches and wizards you associate with today, I am a warlock. I was born with magic, practically its incarnate. Do you think I wouldn't have felt when ancient dark magic was repetitively being used? Creating horcruxes is black magic of the evilest kind. Every time Riddle killed someone and ripped his soul I felt it."

"Then why didn't you stop it from happening?" Harry retorted.

Merlin sighed. "I already told you. It isn't my destiny to vanquish the Dark Lord. It's yours." Ron snorted and Merlin glared. "Destiny is not something you should scoff towards, Ron. I once tried to fight against mine and…" Merlin suddenly faltered, his voice cutting off. The knights and Arthur looked concerned but Merlin merely waved them off. The last thing he wanted to do was tell Arthur about Freya. That was the one tale he couldn't yet bring himself to divulge to the king. The first time he'd let slip that he'd tried to run from destiny, Arthur pressed him for details but Merlin changed the subject. Some things were just too hard to talk about. Clearing his throat, he tried again, "A friend of mine once said that 'none of us choose our destiny and none of us can escape it'. The defeat of the Dark Lord is Harry's and I will not attempt to interfere with that. The Old Religion desires me to help destroy the horcruxes, nothing more."

"Alright, say that you're here to help us because you're the greatest sorcerer to ever live," Ron muttered, "but what are _they_ here for? No offense," he added to Arthur in particular.

Merlin smiled. "Arthur and the knights will surprise you, Ron. They may not possess magic themselves but they've faced plenty of magical battles and come off conqueror."

"But I'm sure you played a key role in the success," Hermione hesitantly guessed.

Merlin didn't answer.

"If Merlin won't admit it then I will," Arthur spoke up, surprising everyone – Merlin the most. The warlock's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Arthur scowled. "Don't be so shocked, Merlin; I can give a compliment when one is needed. I'm not fool enough to forget that the reason Camelot still stands is largely because of you. He may be a complete idiot and the worst manservant I've ever had but he is the bravest of us all when it comes to fighting against impossible odds."

Merlin's ears turned bright pink and he fidgeted under the king's praise. "We all worked together to defeat those evils, Arthur."

Arthur smirked. "I suppose that's true. Anyway, even though Merlin is the only one who can wield magic, the knights and I offer our services wherever they may be of use. Each of us has particular strengths that may come in handy in your search for horcruxes. Whether you like it or not, we're helping you because we can't go home without Merlin and he's stuck here until he helps you."

Harry scowled from the obvious command before turning to Ron and Hermione. "What do you reckon?"

Ron's face was set. "I told you I'd go wherever you went, Harry. If you want these blokes to come with us then I respect that decision."

Harry nodded. "Hermione?"

The cleverest witch of the age looked at Merlin and the knights before turning back to him. "If they're here to help then we should let them, Harry."

Harry seemed to be waging a silent war in his head and finally he bit his lip. Uncertainly, he looked up and green eyes met indescribable blue. "Can I talk to you alone?" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.

Merlin's eyebrows rose. He glanced down at Arthur who clearly didn't want to be kept out of the loop but something told Merlin what Harry wanted to say was meant for him. Standing up, Merlin gestured for Harry to follow him out of the back door into the yard.

"Merlin," Arthur protested.

"It's alright, Arthur," Merlin assured as Harry stood and inched his way around the room. "We'll be right back."

A silent communication passed between the warlock and the king and the latter sighed. "Very well; but don't be long!"

Merlin nodded before following Harry out into the Weasley's yard. The two walked several paces away from the house, before Harry stopped and fidgeted with his hands. Merlin wondered what was going on within the boy's mind. Harry opened his mouth to speak but Merlin held up a hand. With a flash of his eyes, a golden dome appeared around them. Harry looked at him questioningly.

"Don't want to be overheard," Merlin replied with a shrug. "So, Harry, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Harry let out a sigh. "I have a few questions, honestly."

"Ask away," Merlin prompted with an encouraging smile.

"The first – it's stupid but – I guess I'll just come out and ask," Harry paused, gathering his courage. "Have I seen you before?"

Merlin was surprised by this. Sure he'd followed after Harry like a shadow, making sure to protect him over the years, but he'd always done so invisible. Well, except for…

Harry interrupted his musings. "It's just, when I saw you as an old man, I thought I recognized you. This is going to sound really weird but I feel like I met you before."

Merlin chuckled, his mind taken back to a time long ago when he held a small boy in his arms, a baby whose cries turned to giggles after yanking on a long white beard. "You had quite the grip as a baby, Harry," he muttered, rubbing his chin in memory.

Harry's eyes widened. "You knew me as a baby?"

Merlin nodded. "The moment you were born, I knew the one I'd been waiting for had finally come. I moved to Godric's Hollow and kept tabs on you and your parents."

"You knew them?" Harry asked eagerly.

Merlin smiled sadly. "Not really. We were more acquaintances than friends but I spoke with your father a couple of times. He adored you, Harry – that much I can tell you. He would be proud of the young man you have become."

Harry smiled, trying to hide his watery eyes. "When did I meet you?" he asked, slightly changing the subject.

Merlin saddened. "Halloween, sixteen years ago. By the time I got to your house, the damage had already been done. I tried, Harry, I did, to protect you and your parents but I failed. I'm sorry."

Harry looked up, seeing the sorrow in the older man's face. For some reason, he couldn't blame Merlin for what happened. "It was Pettigrew's fault," he said after a moment. "He's the one who betrayed my parents not you. I'm sure you did all you could."

Merlin sighed. "There were many times I redirected Death Eaters and removed Imperius curses from your neighbors but the Dark Lord still managed to find you. After discovering the fate of your parents I was terrified I had lost you too but then you started crying. I ran up the stairs and found you all alone. When I tried to stop you from crying, you pulled on my beard – which hurt quite a bit, you know. I was going to take you to Dumbledore when Hagrid showed up. I put you back in the crib and hid in the corner, allowing him to take you away. I've kept an eye on you ever since but I've stayed invisible. You have a great future ahead of you, Harry, and it's imperative that you remain alive. I have come to care about you but I won't lie and say one of my motives for keeping you safe is so I can return to my king's side. I hope this doesn't offend you. Arthur is the other side of my coin, my reason for existing, really, and being separated from him has been the hardest thing I have ever had to endure."

Harry nodded, taking all of this in. "Thank you," he muttered, "for being there. I know you may have other reasons for having done what you did but I appreciate your efforts and that you're still willing to help me now. After learning everything, I guess I'm just surprised that you don't hate me for being the reason you were taken from the past."

Merlin put a hand on Harry's shoulder and sent him a reassuring smile. "I don't hate you, Harry. You remind me of Arthur in many ways. I confess I'm rather fond of you. I'm old enough to know that things happen for a reason. The Old Religion has told me many times that the separation I experienced from Arthur will be for my good and I believe that. I'm here to help in any way I can."

Harry smiled but then he became unsure. Hesitantly, he asked, "You… You wouldn't happen to know what some of the horcruxes are, would you?" And before Merlin could answer, Harry was rambling on, "Because Dumbledore and I spent most of last year swimming through memories about Riddle but mostly we just deduced that the objects would be ones of significant importance. Dumbledore believed two of them are Hufflepuff's cup and Slytherin's locket and suspected two others to be things Gryffindor and Ravenclaw owned. And you said you knew them! Can you think of anything they might have had that he may have collected? Do you know where they might be?"

The hope shining in Harry's eyes was staggering and Merlin felt awful. He didn't want to dash those hopes but he had to be honest. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I don't have all the answers," he admitted.

Harry's shoulders slumped, his eyes filling with disappointment. "But I thought that if you'd felt every time a horcrux was created you'd know where they were…"

"I wish I had a natural homing device," Merlin answered, scrutinizing him. "Let me guess, Ron and Hermione believe that you know what you're looking for?"

Harry looked up in surprise before shamefully nodding his head. "I don't know how to tell them that I'm in the dark as much as they are!" he complained, beginning to pace and gesture with his hands. "They've told me they're coming with me no matter what but I can't _for the life of me_ think of where to start! I unknowingly destroyed one of the horcruxes in my second year–"

"The diary," Merlin nodded.

Harry paused. "How did you know?"

"I felt when it was destroyed," Merlin answered with a simple shrug. "I didn't realize you'd already gone into the Chamber of Secrets until it was too late. I sent Fawkes after you, hoping he would help."

" _You_ sent Fawkes?" Harry asked, dumbfounded. "I thought Dumbledore…"

Merlin smiled. "Dumbledore originally sent him but I showed him where to go. Fawkes is a creature of the Old Religion. The moment he sensed my presence in that abysmal bathroom, we connected. I haven't seen him since Dumbledore's passing but I'm sure he'll turn up eventually. Like me, he's grown rather fond of you."

Harry shook his head. "I can't believe you were there… all those years ago…"

Merlin smirked. "Oh, I've done what I can – well, what the Old Religion has allowed me to do. For instance, it wouldn't let me stop Pettigrew from scurrying off at the end of your third year but it did allow me to keep an eye on Remus. I don't think the centaurs would have shown him mercy if I hadn't stopped them from nearly killing him with arrows."

Harry's jaw dropped but Merlin kept going.

"I also couldn't believe those idiots at the ministry had thought it a good idea to have you and the three other champions face off against dragons in your fourth year. If I hadn't ordered all of them _not_ to burn each one of you to a crisp there would have been no way you would have won. Not to mention preventing the magical creatures in that maze from killing off the other champions that the Death Eater, Barty Crouch Jr., had knocked unconscious. I'm sorry I wasn't allowed to stop you from entering that grave yard, Harry. I wanted to, but the Old Religion wouldn't let me interfere. That was meant to happen, even if it threw the Old Religion out of balance." Merlin sighed. "I don't know why it allows things like that to happen and then demand I fix the mess; it's just as bad as Arthur when it comes to cleaning up after itself. Anyway, all that aside, even though I don't know for certain what the horcruxes are, you are right about one thing, Harry."

"What?" Harry wondered, still trying to come to terms with the revelations that Merlin had just given.

The warlock grinned. "I knew the Founders. I know what trinkets would have been precious to them and I think that if we can narrow down what the most important things were we can begin our search."

Hope filled Harry's eyes again. "I'll take anything I can get."

Merlin nodded. "And I'll be happy to give everything I can. But I'd like to make a suggestion. It wouldn't be wise to continue to stay here at the Burrow. Riddle already knows you're here. Not to mention we can't really make horcrux hunting plans with the rest of the Order breathing down our necks. Dumbledore was right in having this mission be a private one. We need to keep it that way."

"I was planning on leaving after the wedding anyway," Harry admitted.

"Did you have a place in mind to go?"

The boy shuffled his feet. "I thought maybe Grimmauld Place would be a good hideout at first. My Godfather left it to me after he died."

Merlin put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "I truly am sorry I couldn't stop that from happening," he said with utter sincerity. "Like Dumbledore and your parents, it was Sirius's time to move on. We can't stop the natural ways of life, Harry."

"I know," Harry muttered, trying not to cry. "It doesn't make it easy, though."

"Believe me, I know," Merlin whispered, "more than you may realize."After a moment of subdued silence, he cleared his throat. "We should go back inside." He moved to do so but Harry faltered. The warlock glanced back at him. "Harry?"

"Sorry," the boy muttered. "I'm just not sure how Ron is going to react. I think he was expecting this quest to be easy."

"Quests never are," Merlin replied. "But I can tell you without a shadow of a doubt you need to come clean with your friends."

"I don't think I can do that…" Harry confessed.

"Keeping secrets is worse than telling the truth, Harry," Merlin sighed. "I should know. I lied to Arthur for over a decade. When he found out I had magic, he didn't speak to me for two whole months! It was the worst time of my life. Don't be a coward like me, Harry." Harry opened his mouth to protest but Merlin shook his head. "No, I _am_ a coward. I couldn't bring myself to reveal my magic until Arthur was on his deathbed. Don't allow that to happen to you. Ron and Hermione have been your true friends for years."

Harry let out a heavy sigh. "You're right. It's just –"

"Difficult?" Merlin guessed.

Yes!" Harry groaned.

"It only gets harder."

"Will you help me?" Harry asked with great effort; he didn't like admitting he needed others to solve his problems.

Merlin grinned and put his arm around the young wizard. "That's what I'm here for. Come on, let's go inside."

Dismissing the golden dome, the two headed back into the comfort of the Weasley's kitchen and found Arthur and the knights in a deep discussion with Hermione who was determined to learn everything she could about life in Camelot. Ron tried not to appear too interested but even he couldn't hide the fascination in his eyes as the knights spoke of the trouble they ran into when performing their rounds. Both parties stopped their discussion as Merlin sank into the chair next to Arthur and Harry took his place beside Ron.

"You were gone for quite a while," Arthur commented.

"It was only five minutes, Arthur," Merlin replied, rolling his eyes. "Now, Harry, I believe you have something to tell Ron and Hermione?"

The young wizard glared at Merlin, a mixture of alarm and betrayal on his face, but Merlin only nodded in encouragement. Clearly he'd thought he'd have more time to think things over but Merlin knew if this wasn't done now, it would only get harder as time moved on.

Ron looked between the two. "Harry?" he prompted.

Harry sighed, resigning himself to the inevitable. "You both know about all the secret meetings I had with Dumbledore, right?"

"Of course," Hermione replied while Ron nodded.

"I told you everything that happened in those meetings," Harry promised.

"We know you did," Ron said, looking perplexed.

"Then you shouldn't be angry when I tell you that I don't exactly know what all the horcruxes are or where to find them," Harry revealed, deciding it was better to be blunt like ripping off a band aid.

Ron's mouth dropped open before his countenance switched from disbelief to anger in all but two seconds. "Wait!" he snapped, rounding on his best friend. "You mean to tell us that you were just planning on running off without having any clear indication as to where exactly to go?!"

Harry scowled. "I have an idea of what the horcruxes might be –"

"I thought Dumbledore told you!" Ron interrupted.

"He only had speculations, Ron!" Harry snapped, his temper getting the better of him. "Look, I'm already under enough pressure without you jumping down my throat. Everyone is counting on me to destroy You Know Who and I don't need you reminding me of how little I know! These are pieces of his soul, Ron! He's not about to broadcast to the entire world where to find them!"

"I know that but –"

"Enough!" Hermione snapped, slamming her hand on the table, surprising everyone. She tried to mellow out her expression as she turned to her two best friends. "Ron, we should be grateful Harry is being honest with us. If we're going to be working together then we need to be on the same page."

"You can't tell me that you're not upset about this!" Ron thundered.

"Of course I'm upset!" Hermione replied heatedly, "But I also understand the logic behind what Harry just said. You Know Who's closest followers don't even know what we do about him. He's not about to tell everyone he's practically immortal. The first thing scum like him do when they have power in their hands is guard it with their lives. We should at the very least be grateful that Dumbledore researched and discovered as much as he did in order to help Harry's cause. Instead of hanging a sword over his head you should be supportive and help your best friend in any way you can. That's what I intend to do."

Clearly scolded, Ron huffed and folded his arms, leaning back in his chair. Harry sent Hermione a grateful glance to which she nodded silently in return. Merlin cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, now that we've got that out of the way, I'll be happy to tell you that the situation isn't as hopeless as it sounds."

"We don't even know what to look for!" Ron scoffed. "Of course it's hopeless!"

"That's where you're wrong, Ron," Merlin calmly admonished. "Harry shared with you that Riddle liked to collect trophies and therefore he sought to attain items of intimate value belonging to the one place he first called home: Hogwarts. Dumbledore and Harry knew that he would have looked for items belonging to the Founders and – lucky us! – there just happens to be someone in this room that knew them personally and therefore has a pretty good idea of what to look for."

Merlin smirked as understanding lit Ron's face. "You know what they might be?" he asked, suddenly excited.

"I'm not exactly sure which items Riddle changed but I could help narrow down the search," Merlin elaborated.

"That's better than nothing, "Hermione said with a small smile.

"So when are we going to look for them, Merlin?" Arthur demanded, getting bored with just sitting around; he was a man of action after all.

"The first thing we need to do is leave the Burrow," Merlin stated. "Riddle knows that Harry is here and I'm sure it won't be long before he attempts to find ways to get to him. The sooner we leave the better."

"But where will we go?" Hermione wondered.

"We could relocate to Grimmauld Place," Harry suggested. "It would be ideal since I own it and it's unplottable."

"That's a great idea," Ron commented.

"But before we leave I think we should make sure it's the right thing to do," Merlin voiced.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione with a slight frown.

Arthur snickered, the action alone testimony that he knew exactly what Merlin meant. "I think the time for stalling is past, don't you, Merlin?" he drawled.

Merlin glared in his direction before grudgingly admitting, "You're right, I suppose." Arthur's grin widened. Merlin scowled. "Clotpole," he grumbled.

Arthur merely chuckled.

"What are you two going on about?" Ron questioned.

Ignoring the king's smug grin, Merlin ran a hand over his face. "Normally I am able to communicate with the Old Religion but for some reason it has been rather silent as of late. Arthur is pressuring me to talk to someone who might be able to get in touch with it since I'm having… _difficulties."_

"Who?" Gwaine prompted.

"Aithusa," Merlin answered.

"She's still alive?" Leon cried in delighted surprise.

"She's in her prime, actually," Merlin answered, allowing a small smile to climb his cheeks due to the exuberant looks of his friends.

"Wow, I can't believe it!" Elyan laughed joyfully.

Who's Aithusa?" Harry interrupted, clearly lost over who this mysterious person was.

"It would be easier if I just showed you," Merlin replied. "Is there a clearing in the forest somewhere near your house?"

Ron blinked. "Er – there's the makeshift Quidditch pitch…"

Merlin stood back up. "That'll do."

"Wait, where are you going?" Harry wondered as the knights and Arthur came to their feet as well.

Merlin, already walking to the door, glanced over his shoulder. "Come and find out."

The trio shared a glance before getting up and following the men of legend, curiosity alone spurring them forward. Merlin made sure the rest of the Weasleys didn't see them leave the kitchen; he wasn't comfortable revealing yet another part of himself for them to idolize. The only reason he was allowing the trio to follow them was because his abilities as a Dragon Lord were sure to be needed in the days to come.

Once outside, Merlin asked Ron to lead the way to the pitch and the gangly redhead immediately headed around the house into the woods. They reached the clearing a few minutes later. Merlin surveyed the area, sizing it up before nodding in approval. "You'll probably want to stay at the edge of the trees," he advised.

The knights and Arthur obeyed without question, remembering the immense size of Merlin's kin. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood beside them, shooting Merlin curious looks as he stepped further into the clearing.

"What's he going to do?" Ron's voice carried even though he spoke to Harry. The young man shrugged.

"Get on with it, Merlin!" Arthur jeered, smirking.

Merlin glared at him before closing his eyes and searching deep within himself. He felt the familiar stirring of power; it was feral, instinctive, commanding, wild, and beautiful. The magic surged through his veins and his heart leapt with giddy excitement as he threw back his head and let out a guttural cry, his voice roaring with magical energy.

" _ **O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"**_

Ron swore, Hermione threw her hands over her ears, and Harry reeled backward. Arthur and the knights were also unnerved by the display -still unused to Merlin's dragon tongue- but they hid it well behind their smiles. Merlin glanced at the trio and smiled sheepishly.

"What the heck was that?" Ron gasped, holding his heart.

" _That_ was dragon tongue," Merlin replied, folding his arms.

"Dragon tongue," Harry repeated, dazed.

"Merlin is a dragon lord," Arthur proudly declared.

Hermione let out a squeal of excitement. "No! Are you really?"

"What's a dragon lord?" Harry wondered.

Ron was staring at Merlin with profound awe. "Charlie used to tell me stories when I was a kid," he muttered. "Dragon lords were said to be kin to the dragons. The ability was passed on from father to son through death and it was said they could control them."

"But I thought they were just fairytales!" Hermione said, her excitement getting the better of her.

"Dragon lords are very real, Hermione," Merlin assured though his tone was sad. "Although, I am the last."

"You can control dragons?" Harry asked incredulously but instead of answering, Merlin looked to the sky for the loud thump of gigantic wings had reached his ears.

A moment later the entire earth shook and the trio was nearly knocked off their feet. Arthur and the knights grabbed on to the nearest tree trunks to support themselves. Merlin stood tall, being unaffected by the shaky ground.

Looming above him, larger than even he remembered her, was the beautiful Aithusa. She was as large as Kilgharrah, her stunning white body shimmering like a million crystals. Large spikes ridged along her back and two ornate horns stuck out of either side of her head. Her eyes rivaling the purest blue sky, with long teeth protruding from a lengthy rounded snout, the dragon's long neck lowered as her magnificent wings folded against her body. Digging her large ebony claws into the earth, she bowed her head slightly in greeting. Merlin bowed low to her.

"Aithusa," he whispered, the one word carrying so much emotion. His heart felt like it was in his throat with no way to escape, his eyes blurring with tears. It had been so long since he had seen her. His whole frame trembled, waiting to see how she would receive him.

Nobody moved as dragon and lord stared into each other's eyes and then Aithusa's filled with tears and she thrust her head forward and Merlin wrapped his arms around her snout as far as he could reach.

"I am so sorry," Merlin cried, pulling away and wiping his eyes. "I was afraid to come back."

"Oh Merlin, how I have missed you," Aithusa sighed, nuzzling him with her head. "Did you have to stay away for so long?"

"I didn't mean to," he muttered. "I figured I'd give Altiore some time. I knew how stubborn his father was and I figured he'd have inherited that from him. I'm sorry; I didn't think it would be two centuries before I contacted you again."

Aithusa let out a mournful cry, her head lowering further as her wings drooped. Merlin felt her pain stab him right in the heart and tears unbidden fell down his cheeks. "Aithusa?" he gasped, "What's wrong?"

"Altiore…" she cried.

Merlin's breath hitched and he stroked one of Aithusa's great cheeks. "What is it?"

"He's gone!" she mourned.

The ancient warlock felt like someone had pulled a rug out from underneath him. _"Gone?"_ he rasped, his throat dry.

"He left shortly after you," Aithusa confessed. "I fear my bitterness drove him away. I could not disobey your command so I could not follow him. And then, several months later, I no longer felt his presence. It has been two centuries… I fear… I fear he is…"

"No!" Merlin cried, holding her steady. "He's not dead, Aithusa. I would have felt it."

"Can you feel his presence?"

Merlin strained, reaching outward with his magic, but he felt nothing. Altiore's aura truly was gone. Merlin staggered backward. Guilt slammed into his chest with such severity that he felt his knees buckling. It was all his fault. Aithusa couldn't go after her son because of him and now… now he was gone!

Arthur was at his side in moments, holding him steady. "Merlin! Are you alright?"

"By the first fires!" Aithusa swore, rearing backward. "Arthur Pendragon? Can this be?"

Arthur spared her a small smile and greeting, "I'm truly here Aithusa. Merlin, what's wrong?"

Merlin clutched his heart, gasping, tears searing at his eyes. "It's my fault," he whispered.

A soft growl escaped the large dragon before them, hot air blasting into their bodies. "Don't you dare!" Aithusa chided, finding Merlin's distraught eyes. "Don't you dare blame yourself, Merlin. Altiore is stubborn just like his father. You had no way of knowing that he would fly off after you left."

"Why didn't you try to contact me? I would have come to you in an instant!"

"I tried but my call would not reach you," she confessed.

Merlin hung his head, his stomach coiling in terrible knots. "How could this have happened? I don't believe Altiore is dead but I can't feel his presence!"

"Aithusa's son is missing?" Arthur gathered, finally catching on.

Merlin nodded. "I can't feel him anywhere."

Another hand rested on Merlin's shoulder and he glanced up to see Gwaine. "Don't worry, Merlin," he comforted, "we'll find him."

"Bless my soul!" Aithusa reared back even further. "Sirs Percival, Gwaine, Leon, and Elyan? My, my, this is a surprise!"

"It is always a pleasure to see you, Aithusa," Percival answered with a slight bow.

A low rumble escaped the dragon's throat before a soft chuckle escaped her great maw. "As flattering as always, sir knight. I must say, amidst my sorrow it brings great joy to see such old friends. Though, I sense you are the Once King Arthur and not the Future. How is that possible?"

"I think they're here to help me with the Chosen One," Merlin said, trying and failing to hide his delight in speaking the words.

Aithusa's large eyes flashed with some inner spark before her head swiveled around, her large eyes landing on the Golden Trio. Ron let out a small squeak, Harry's eyes were wide with disbelief, and Hermione looked as if she was bursting with questions but unable to voice them.

Aithusa's great head lowered, her large blue eyes now level with Harry's. "The Chosen One… my dragon lord has waited many years for you, young one. I am glad you are finally here."

"Er- right, yeah," Harry muttered, not knowing what else to say.

"It talks!" Ron finally squeaked out.

Hermione smacked him. "It's a she, Ronald!"

"But how can she talk? Dragons can't talk!"

"That is for the most part true, young wizard," Aithusa replied, amused. "My posterity cannot speak but I am different from them. I am an Old dragon."

"An Old dragon," Hermione repeated with awe. "I can hardly believe it; though, there have been so many unbelievable things happening in the last few weeks that I really shouldn't be surprised."

"Are there any more like you – Old dragons, I mean?" Harry asked, finally finding something to say.

Merlin chuckled sourly, resting a hand against Aithusa's large flank. "Aithusa would have been the last if she hadn't had an egg with Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon. I first met him when I was your age, Harry. He was bloody cryptic and rather frustrating but a good dragon and an invaluable friend. He was in the final stages of his life when Aithusa was born. He and Aithusa had Altiore shortly before he passed. According to Aithusa, I brought Altiore into the world a few decades later, but I have no memory of doing that; dragon lord's call Old dragons from their egg. The first time I met Aithusa and Kilgharrah's son was after I arrived in the future and sought out the dragons. By then she and Altiore had mated with their cousins, the wyverns, producing the dragons' witches and wizards are familiar with today."

"You mated with wyverns?" Gwaine grinned, unafraid that he was teasing a creature that could roast him with even the smallest puff of flame.

Aithusa scowled. "It was not my first choice but the dragon race had to continue in some degree."

"Not to sound indelicate but if you were trying to keep you species from dying wouldn't you have mated with your…" Ron stopped, unable to continue, his ears glowing a bright pink.

Merlin's cheeks had flushed just as much as Ron's ears. Aithusa, on the other hand, merely moved her wings in what could only have been a dragon's version of shrugging one's shoulders. "The time of the Old dragons declined with the Old Religion. My son and I were not allowed to repopulate. I personally believe that one day, we will be given the opportunity to do so but for now we have been instructed to wait."

"Erm – yes – well, Aithusa, I called you here because I actually wanted to talk to you about the Old Religion," Merlin said, tactlessly changing the subject.

Aithusa grinned. "You are now over fifteen hundred years old and the knowledge of repopulation is still embarrassing for you Merlin? My, one would think you unfazed by such knowledge."

"Aithusa," Merlin pled, exasperated.

The dragon merely chuckled before shifting on her haunches. "Alright, ask what you will."

Ignoring the snickers of the knights and the clear smirk on Arthur's face, Merlin focused on the task at hand. "I wondered if you could still communicate with the Old Religion. For some reason I can no longer hear its whisper."

Aithusa tilted her head. "I suppose that would depend upon what topic you are wishing to seek its guidance."

Merlin scowled. "It's the same one it's been talking to me about for the last nineteen decades! Specifically I need to know if it wants us to leave the Burrow and begin our search for Tom Riddle's horcruxes."

Aithusa growled, her eyes flashing dangerously. A small spout of flame actually leapt from her nostrils, everyone jumping away from the burst of fire. "That menace of a wizard should never have dived into such black magic! I may not know all things, Merlin, but I feel that the course which you choose to take will work for your good if your purpose stays true."

Merlin groaned. "I thought you were supposed to be different from Kilgharrah. Since when did you start talking in riddles?"

Aithusa grinned. "Two centuries apart has caused both of us to grow quite a bit, Emrys. I am now in my prime and with age comes wisdom."

"Not in all cases," Merlin grumbled.

"Indeed," Aithusa teased, nudging him slightly.

"I wasn't including myself in that!" Merlin scoffed, offended.

"I don't know, Merlin, you don't seem all that different to me," Arthur commented.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "All I wanted to know was if it is now time to hunt the horcruxes! Can you at least give me a straight answer for that, Aithusa?"

The dragon peered down at him, amused. "Follow what you feel, Merlin, and you will be guided aright." Spreading her large wings, she took to the skies.

"Wait, that's it?" Merlin shouted after her.

Aithusa twisted around in the air, flapping her mighty wings. "When you have further need of me – and you will – I will be there."

"What about Altiore?" Merlin demanded.

A large frown encompassed the white dragon. "He is not what you should be focusing on at the present moment, Merlin. Do what has been asked of you and Altiore's fate will be revealed." She then turned her gaze on Arthur. "Take care of him, my king."

"I will," Arthur promised.

Aithusa let out a roar of approval. Thrusting her wings down and rocketing further into the sky, her body becoming one with the puffy white clouds faster than what might be expected from the giant beast.

Merlin shook his head and sighed breaking the awed silence left in her wake. "Bloody cryptic she's become, just like Kilgharrah."

Arthur let out a small, strained chuckled behind him. "So it would seem."

* * *

 **Oh no, poor Altiore is missing! Whatever has happened to the poor jealous dragon?**

 **Please comment in that little box below! :)**

* * *

 **Spell** : O dragon permit the appeal for an audience to speak here, fierce, wise-minded one


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh my gosh, thank you all so much for your kind, heartfelt, and simply spectacular words or encouragement and support! I feel renewed and ready to continue to take on this story! I promise updates will continue on a regular basis - unless life decides to be rather unfair. But, because of you faithful readers and followers, this story will reach its completion! A huge thank you to lalaland, dreamysecretstudent, 67TARDISChevy, Midorifanic, Nyla Evergale, DraconicLight, Nataly SkyPot, The Crab, and Arthurian Scribe for responding to my plea for more reviews last chapter. And a huge thank you to all those who have left previous reviews as well as those who have decided to follow this story. And to those who simply read, I'm grateful you're taking the time to do so! Alright, enough sappiness. Shut up Archimedes I am NOT crying right now! Merlin, Arthur, and Harry, why are you smirking? I AM _NOT_ CRYING! *Sniff***

 **Disclaimer: Disney, Merlin, and Harry Potter are not mine. There, Archimedes, I included you without you having to prompt me this time. Stop sticking your beak in the air. Your pride is as just as bad as Arthur's... Love ya little king! ;)**

 **One last thing, I absolutely _love_ this chapter! BROMANCE is promised. LOTS AND LOTS OF BROMANCE! ^^**

12 Not a Monster After All

Mundungus Fletcher's entire body felt like it had been bathed repetitively in liquid fire. He didn't even have the strength to lift his head as he was dragged across the polished marble floor in between two Death Eaters. In his tortured state, his mind swirled in regret and fear. Whatever was about to happen, he knew that these were his last moments. He had done many things in his life that were not what one would consider admirable. His philosophy had always been to take care of himself first and worry about others second and that had led him into a not-so-honorable career. He was a thief, a trickster, and a first class swindler. It wasn't the best job but he'd survived pretty well – until now.

For the thousandth time he cursed himself for ever walking into Knockturn Alley yesterday. He was only trying to pawn off a few of the items he'd stolen from various wizard establishments. He didn't think the witch he'd try to sell things to would turn out to be the notorious Bellatrix Lestrange! She'd changed her appearance and had flattered him with her doe-like eyes. Who was he to say no when a gorgeous woman asked him to follow her into an alley? He thought he'd struck gold until three other Death Eaters appeared out of nowhere and stunned him into unconsciousness.

When he'd woken, he was in some dingy stone cell, his wrists chained to the wall high above his head and his feet barely managing to touch the ground. His whole body had ached but it was nothing compared to the torture that had followed after Bellatrix had come through the wooden door. Even now he shivered from the ghost of her laughter mingling with his screams while the Cruciatus Curse ravaged his bones. He wasn't sure where he was headed now but he figured it couldn't be good.

A door swung open, the squeal of protest in the hinges causing Mundungus to flinch. The Death Eaters threw him forward and it was all he could do to thrust out his aching hands before his face hit the ground. The first thing his eyes focused on was a black tattered robe. Peeking upward, an involuntary cry of fear escaped his mouth as he locked gazes with the most evil wizard of the age.

Voldemort stared down at him in disgust. "Mundungus Fletcher, I assume you have enjoyed the accommodations we have provided you so far?"

Several Death Eaters chuckled behind him but the poor wizard didn't dare voice his true thoughts. Survival was the only instinct left to him. "It has been fair, sir," he replied, lying through his teeth.

"I'm sure," Voldemort sneered. Pulling out his wand, he played with the tip. "Do you know why you're here, Fletcher?"

"Can't say I do," the tortured wizard muttered as he rested on his knees.

Voldemort flicked his wand and Mundungus felt his spine arch backward, his neck now fully exposed. It felt like someone was yanking on his hair. He wanted to move but his body would not obey his commands. Voldemort wandered around him, circling him like a predator getting ready to kill its prey. "I need information, Fletcher, and you are going to give it to me."

"I'll give you whatever you want!" Fletcher cried, finally aware that while his limps wouldn't comply, at least he could still use his tongue. "Ask me anything!"

Voldemort smirked, his eyes flashing in approval. "About a week ago I went to collect Harry Potter from those blood traitors, the Weasleys. I would have succeeded but a man stopped me, a man with incredible power. Who is he? Surely a member of Dumbledore's idiotic Order would know his identity."

Mundungus somehow knew immediately who Voldemort was speaking of. Who else would be able to stop the great wizard if not the most celebrated sorcerer of all time? "I promise I tell the truth," he began, frantic to save his own life.

"Go on," Voldemort coaxed.

"It may seem impossible," Mundungus swallowed, "but the man who stopped you was the Great Merlin himself!"

A triumphant grin climbed Voldemort's cheeks but he masked it a moment later. "Are you positive that it truly is he?"

"Yes," Mundungus breathed, relieved that Voldemort hadn't scoffed and killed him in frustrated anger. "He displayed the power of the Old Religion without the use of a wand. He is Merlin; that much I know for certain. He told us he is here to help Harry Potter defeat you!"

Voldemort frowned, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Pacing, the man seemed to become lost in thought. Just when Mundungus felt he was safe, the pale wizard twisted around and faced him. "Thank you for your cooperation but I fear I have no further use of you."

A scream of terror escaped the thief's mouth just as the green flare of the Avada Kedavra blinded his eyes. The spell slammed into his chest and Mundungus Fletcher knew no more.

* * *

"So… what exactly did the dragon just say?" Ron asked, clearly as confused as the others in the clearing.

Merlin ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I think she said that I should trust my instincts and go with what I feel."

"And how many times have we followed your advice and ended up in danger?" Arthur teased.

"How many times have we experienced that when following _you_ , cabbage head?"

"Shut up, Merlin."

Harry ground his teeth together. "Can we please just decide what we're going to do? While you two bicker You Know Who is out there murdering people! We don't have time for this!"

Merlin and Arthur glared at him, offended. Hermione tried to make peace. "Harry's right. We need to come up with a plan."

"Alright then," Arthur replied. "We'll go to that grim place–"

"-Grimmauld Place," Harry interjected.

Arthur scowled. "- _Grimmauld Place_ and then we'll further discuss how to hunt down the pieces of Riddle's soul. To avoid confrontation with the Order, we will leave tonight after everyone is asleep. Understood?"

Just as everyone was beginning to nod, Charlie Weasley burst through the foliage with the other Weasleys following in his wake. "There you are!" he cried.

"What's up, Charlie?" Ron asked, concerned.

"Didn't you hear it? There was a dragon here a moment ago!" Charlie said, frantically searching around.

Harry tried to hide the truth behind skepticism. "Are you sure that's what it was?"

"We heard the roar and I saw the flame. I've studied dragons long enough to know when they're around, Harry," he snapped.

"What are all of you doing out here anyway?" Mrs. Weasley asked, eyes narrowing.

"Nothing in particular," Merlin answered with a nonchalant shrug. "We just needed a bit of fresh air."

"There are dragon tracks all over!" Charlie pointed out, fingering the ground.

Mr. Weasley put his hands on his hips. "Alright, what are you not telling us?"

Merlin groaned. The guilty looks all of them possessed weren't doing any favors in trying to hide exactly what had just happened. He'd forgotten that Charlie Weasley had studied dragons. If he had remembered, he would have been more cautious! Well, it was pointless to try and hide it from them now when the evidence was so clearly stacked against them.

"I'm a Dragon Lord. I needed to ask the advice of my kin, an Old dragon, so we came out here so I could call her. She just left."

"A Dragon Lord…?" Charlie gaped, his eyes bulging and his mouth opening and closing comically.

The other Weasleys were much the same. Bill's mouth had dropped open, the twins appeared rather confused, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Fleur were terrified a dragon had just taken off from their woods, and Mr. Weasley looked like he might faint away any moment.

"I thought Dragon Lords were extinct," Bill said. "At least, that's what you told me, Charlie."

"I thought they were something you just made up," Fred muttered while George nodded. "Who would have guessed that some of our favorite bedtime stories were real?"

"There were many before the Great Purge but now I am the last," Merlin stated with a forlorn frown.

"But, wait, you called an _Old_ dragon?" Charlie wondered, confused. "I thought…"

"Aithusa and her son Altiore are the last of their race," Merlin explained, "though the latter disappeared several centuries ago. The two of them mated with the wyverns, creating the dragons that roam the world today. I can command those dragons too but they don't have the ability to speak."

"Wicked!" Fred and George exclaimed together.

"And what advice did you need from a dragon?" Mrs. Weasley asked, trying to keep calm.

"I'm sorry but we can't tell you."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes flashed dangerously and she drew herself up to her full height. All the Weasley children instinctively backed away but Merlin and the knights did no such thing. "And why not?" the older witch thundered. "We have every right to know what you are trying to do if it involves our son and his friends whom we consider our own!"

Ron's ears were pink. Though embarrassed, Harry and Hermione were touched from the love they felt in such a statement.

Merlin had to admire the woman. She had a good heart. "As much as we would love to tell you what exactly was voiced between Aithusa and ourselves, I'm afraid the information cannot be given at the present time. If you love Harry, you will respect what I and the knights do in his behalf. If things we say are to remain unknown, they are for good reason. One day I promise you will know everything but for now you must simply trust that we have his best interest at heart and are only here to help."

Once more Mrs. Weasley looked like she was going to argue but her husband stopped her. "Molly," he gently admonished, "we shouldn't be surprised. Dumbledore kept things from us concerning Harry in the past and though it was upsetting, we respected him. We need to respect Merlin too. Who can we trust if not the greatest sorcerer of all time?"

Mrs. Weasley wanted to argue but Harry stepped forward. "I appreciate that you want to protect me but I trust Merlin and his decisions. He knows what he's doing, Mrs. Weasley. I stand by him."

Merlin looked at him and nodded in thanks. Sensing that it was time to change the topic and knowing they still had hours before they were to leave, the warlock clapped his hands together, struck by an idea. "Hey! Why don't we put this behind us and play a game of Quidditch? I'm sure Arthur and the knights would be fascinated to see a wizarding sport!"

"That sounds like fun!" Fred and George cried together eagerly.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, resigned. "Just don't let anyone see you," she grumbled before heading back to the house.

"I have to pop in at the Ministry or else I'd stay to watch," muttered Mr. Weasley before following after his wife.

While Bill and Charlie wasted no time dividing the group of wizards into teams, Harry sidled up to Merlin. "What are you playing at?" he hissed. "We should be getting ready to leave not wasting our time playing a game!"

Merlin frowned. "Harry, if we marched back to the Burrow and barricaded ourselves in our room to pack our things it would be a dead giveaway that we were leaving. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are already suspicious enough; don't give them further reason to watch our every move. We're not leaving until tonight and, take it from one with experience, it would be wise to use this time to be with the people you love. The days to come are going to be challenging and one of the best ways to combat adversity is to draw strength from happy memories. Besides, I thought you loved Quidditch. Surely you want to experience one last game before horcrux hunting?"

Harry sighed, his green eyes shifting back and forth as he contemplated everything Merlin had just said. He glanced over at Ginny and his face softened. "I guess it wouldn't hurt," he muttered.

Merlin saw where he was looking and smiled. "Go on, Harry, enjoy the moment." Harry wandered over to the gathered witches and wizards while Merlin turned to find Arthur staring at him. "What?"

Arthur shook his head. "It was just kind of strange seeing your random spout of wisdom given to someone else."

Merlin smirked. "Why Arthur, are you getting jealous?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Merlin," Arthur scoffed. "Now, what's Quit-ish?"

Merlin's grin grew. "Quidditch," he corrected, throwing his arm over the king's shoulder. He led him over to the side of the clearing, the knights following after them. Waving his hand, Merlin transfigured a couple of trees into stands, a large chair in the middle appearing from the wood clearly meant for the king. "Just take a seat and watch, Arthur. You're going to enjoy this."

After making sure the king and the knights were comfortable, Merlin wandered back over to the two divided teams.

"Are you going to play?" Bill asked curiously.

Merlin shook his head. "I'm afraid I'm rubbish at the game. It may seem like an act but I really am clumsy."

"Zo you weren't faking ween you treepped down zee stairs zee ozer day?" Fleur asked with wide eyes.

"Nope," Merlin sheepishly admitted.

"Hard to believe the great Merlin is a clutz," Charlie muttered.

"I may be terrible on a broom but I can referee for you, if you'd like," Merlin offered instead. "I've seen enough Quidditch to know all the rules – heck, I watched the first game!"

Ron's mouth dropped open. "Wow… really?"

Merlin chuckled. "Of course! You see a lot when you live for over fifteen centuries."

"Good point," Fred smirked.

"Alright then, since we don't have enough players to make up full teams, here's how this is going to go," Bill began, "Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Fred are on one team. Harry, you'll be seeker, Ron keeper, Fred beater, and Ginny chaser. For the other team, Charlie seeker, George beater, me chaser, and Fleur keeper."

"You're not going to play, Hermione?" Merlin asked.

The young witch shook her head, her bushy locks bouncing back and forth. "Like you I lack the talent for it."

"Fair enough," Merlin shrugged. "You can go sit with Arthur and the knights if you want."

Hermione's eyes widened as she saw the benches Merlin had made. "Did you…?"

"It was only a transfiguration spell," Merlin replied offhand while everyone gaped. "The trees will go back to normal after we're done."

Arthur shouted across the way. "Are you going to do something or is this a sport where wizards simply stand around?"

Merlin smirked. "Patience, Arthur!" he shouted. "Though I know that can be really hard for a cabbage head such as yourself."

"Shut up Merlin!"

The warlock merely chuckled while the others looked amused. "Right, shall we get started?"

"Do we have enough brooms?" Ginny voiced, suddenly realizing how many people there were.

"Now that you mention it, we might not," Bill muttered, rubbing his chin.

Merlin suddenly had an idea. "Harry, would you summon your Firebolt please."

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow but did as asked. " _Accio Firebolt!_ " he muttered, waving his wand. A moment later the broomstick flew over the trees, coming to rest right by Harry's thigh.

"This will only be a temporary spell," Merlin said, taking a deep breath, "but it will last for the duration of the game." Waving his hand, a golden glow came over Harry's Firebolt. The broomstick shivered and then multiplied.

"No way!" Ron exclaimed, launching forward to claim the broom nearest to him.

"Are you serious?!" George gasped, excitement dancing in his eyes.

Merlin laughed. "You'll find they'll work just the same as Harry's. That's the original," he added pointing to the boy's own broom. Glancing around, Merlin noticed a small gathering of stones. "Those will do." Another wave of his hand and the balls required for the game appeared, the tiny golden snitch immediately leaping into the air and disappearing from everyone's view – except Harry and Charlie who followed the little ball with their eyes. The bludgers took off, flying around menacingly. Picking up two sticks, Merlin changed them into beater clubs, handing one to each of the twins who were grinning like mad. "Let the game begin!" Merlin said, his smile nearly splitting his face.

The others didn't need telling twice. They mounted their brooms and were immediately soaring into the air. With one last flash of his eyes, Merlin caused the trees on either side of the pitch to turn into goalposts before wandering over to where Arthur and the others sat watching with confused interest.

"So, what exactly are we looking at, Merlin?" asked Gwaine, his eyes darting back and forth between the players.

"Are they riding _broomsticks?_ "

Merlin laughed. "Yes, Elyan, they are."

And then he began to explain the game of Quidditch, pointing out the different balls – minus the snitch – and describing the different positions of each player along with the rules of the game. It gave the warlock great satisfaction to see understanding light his friends' faces as well as the grin that climbed his king's face as his eyes followed the players back and forth.

"What's the score?" Leon asked eagerly as Bill managed to get the Quaffle past Ron's defenses a few minutes later.

"Twenty to thirty," Hermione answered. "Bill's team is currently winning."

After a few more minutes where one or two of the knights let out cries of delight, Arthur leaned over to Merlin and nudged his shoulder. "Who would have thought sorcerers were smart enough to come up with some kind of entertainment such as this. Are you any good, Merlin?"

The warlock rolled his eyes but he was grinning. "I think we both know the answer to that one, Sire."

Arthur chuckled. "I thought not; you're clumsiness would have knocked you out of the sky without the help of the –what did you call them – blunders?"

"Bludgers," Merlin corrected, "and you're right. Brooms don't really like me very much."

The Weasleys and Harry were all rather good players, Fleur included. Merlin shouldn't have been surprised that the woman was capable of great hand-eye coordination; she was a triwizard champion after all. There were a couple of times the twins managed to send the bludgers into an offending player's chest, knocking the wind out of them, but no greater injuries were sustained. Unlike some of the Hogwarts students who played dirty, Harry and the Weasleys played a fair game, providing perfect entertainment that left Arthur and the knights on the edge of their seats. There was one moment when Arthur shouted out in disappointment when Ginny's throw of the Quaffle was blocked by Fleur. Merlin chuckled under his breath. Never would he have thought that Arthur would be sitting here watching a friendly game of Quidditch. It was kind of nice though, not having to focus on the destiny looming over their heads at the moment.

Merlin was tossed from his thoughts when Arthur shot out of his seat, the knights mimicking him unconsciously. Hermione had also risen, her fingers clasped together. For one horrifying moment Merlin thought that someone had been hurt but he relaxed when he turned his attention back on the field just in time to see Harry pulling out what probably was a spectacular dive, his fist in the air holding the glittering body of the struggling golden snitch.

There was a holler of cheers ringing from Harry's team as well as Charlie's as everyone headed back for the ground. Hermione left the stands and rushed off to give Ron a big hug. Merlin leaned against the wood in front of him, smiling as he watched the two teams congratulate each other.

"So Harry caught the ball that won the game?" Percival surmised.

Merlin nodded. "The golden snitch, when caught, ends the game, giving the seeker's team one hundred and fifty points. If my calculations are correct, Harry's team won by twenty more points than Charlie's but I don't think they really care to know."

As Arthur watched the witches and wizards laugh and tease each other across the way he couldn't help but feel content. It was obvious the camaraderie they shared was similar to that he did with the knights and Merlin. He glanced down at his court sorcerer who was all smiles and he couldn't help grin himself.

"Did you like it?" Merlin asked, glancing over at Arthur and the knights.

Each nodded, Gwaine and Percival displaying their satisfaction openly while Leon and Elyan's smiles were polite but not overbearing. Arthur had a small smile tugging at his lips and his eyes sparkled. "It was surprisingly entertaining," he commented offhand.

Merlin chuckled, knowing that was his king's way of saying he loved it. Mrs. Weasley then appeared shouting that lunch was ready, suggesting everyone head inside. The enchantments Merlin had placed all fizzled out, the trees returning to normal as the Quidditch balls dropped from the sky, transforming back into rocks.

"Awww man," Ron murmured as his Firebolt disappeared, "I was just beginning to get used to it."

Harry laughed, shouldering his own broom. "Maybe I'll get you one for your birthday."

"Really?" Ron's eyes lit up.

Merlin and the knights approached and the young witches and wizards turned to them, grinning.

"So, what did you think of Quidditch, Your Highness?" Bill asked.

Arthur smiled. "For a magical sport, it was rather engaging. Maybe one of these days you'll be able to see what we do for fun."

"Maybe," Bill mused with a laugh as the group made their way back into the Burrow.

* * *

Twilight was just beginning to kiss the sky and while Arthur and the knights were engaged in a fierce battle of wizard's chess with the Weasleys to pass the time, Merlin was out in the yard, sitting under a tree while stroking the feathers of his owl; it was a time when neither of them needed to talk but rather enjoy the silence of companionship.

Merlin had become rather quiet as the evening moved on, his mind rather caught up on an idea he'd been toying with for the last twenty or so years. He was pulled from his musings when someone cleared their throat.

Merlin jumped and looked up into the face of a rather haggard looking Remus Lupin. For a wild moment the warlock wondered if the man sensed that his thoughts had been focused on him and the other Marauders but that was preposterous. He would have felt it if the man had been reading his mind! Merlin schooled his features. "Hello, Remus," he smiled.

The werewolf nodded tiredly to him. The full moon was approaching again. "Care if I join you?"

"Not at all," Merlin answered. "There's plenty of grass to go around."

Remus sat down across from him, studying him intently. With a slight squeeze of his talons, Archimedes flew off into the tree's branches overhead, his silent indication assuring Merlin that he would give them their privacy but still be present in case he needed him. Merlin smiled up at him before returning his attention to his visitor. Remus' gaze hadn't deviated in the slightest.

Merlin coughed. "Um, was there something that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"You were in Godric's Hollow."

It wasn't a question. Merlin had been expecting this conversation since the moment he'd seen Remus with the rest of the Order. Clearly the werewolf had recognized him when he transformed into Dragoon. His shoulders slumped. "So you figured everything out."

"Not quite everything. I have _suspicions._ "

"I won't lie to you, Remus. Ask me what's on your mind and I'll tell you what I know."

Remus saw the sincerity in his words and nodded to himself. "Alright… did you know what was going to happen to James and Lily?"

"Not until it was too late," Merlin sadly answered.

"Then why were you lurking around Godric's Hollow the day Harry was born? Did you know he was the Chosen One?"

"Yes and no," the warlock sighed. "Allow me to explain. I was there the night the prophecy concerning the Dark Lord and the Chosen One was given to Dumbledore. I heard every word. I eavesdropped as Dumbledore told his brother that he had an idea of who the Chosen One might be." Remus's disapproval was clear and Merlin gave him a tired smile. "Can you blame me, Remus? I have been waiting for the Chosen One for centuries! The Old Religion prompted me to be in the place where the prophecy was given and after learning that Dumbledore suspected the Potters' unborn child I took it upon myself to keep an eye on them. The day Harry was born I felt the Old Religion cry in triumph and I knew. I knew the one I had waited for – _for so long_ – had finally come. Reuniting with my king, my destiny… Harry's birth sealed the promise given to me centuries ago when I was ejected into the time of the Hogwarts Founders. I knew I had to keep him safe and I will admit my desire to protect him also included watching over the five of you."

Remus nodded to himself, accepting the explanation. "Did you know Peter was a Death Eater?"

Merlin cast his eyes downward. "I knew," he admitted. Remus tensed but he didn't say a word. "The day I followed the four of you and you interrogated me I felt the tainted magic from the Dark Mark coming from him. I wanted to tell you, all of you, but I was forbidden to do so."

"Why?" Remus demanded, betraying the first hint of anger and pain he'd been suppressing. "If you had told us, so many things could have been different! Lily and James would still be alive and Sirius…"

Merlin rested a hand on the werewolf's shoulder. "I truly am sorry for the loss you have had to endure, Remus," he said with the utmost sincerity. "If it had been within my power to stop the events that unfolded, I would have. I knew that James and Lily were in danger. There were many times I removed an Imperius Curse from their neighbors and chased Death Eaters away from Godric's Hollow but the night Riddle came to kill them I was asleep; I fear the Old Religion made sure I was in order to prevent me from interfering. It was James and Lily's time, Remus. I would have gone after Sirius to stop him from pursuing Peter but I was bound to protect Harry and so I watched over him that night. Sirius was already in Azkaban by the time I learned what had happened. In Harry's third year, I was forbidden to stop Peter from scampering back to his master. The same occurred when Sirius died two years later." He took a shuddering breath. "I am a creature of the Old Religion, Remus. I have to follow it or else there are dire consequences."

Remus studied him intently and as the silence stretched between them, the man seemed to figure something out. "You lost someone, didn't you?" he guessed.

Merlin's heart clenched as the image of his beautiful Freya shimmered to the surface of his mind. "I did," he whispered, his throat feeling raw. "I tried to defy my destiny of protecting Arthur and reuniting Albion. The Old Religion, seeing the threat, removed it." Tears unbidden pricked his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Merlin glanced up at Remus and smiled wearily. "So am I."

"You protected me in the Forbidden Forest that terrible night at the end of Harry's third year, didn't you?"

Surprised by the abrupt change of subject, Merlin nodded. "I did. It was not your time though the centaurs didn't understand that. They would have killed you had I not interfered."

"Thank you," Remus replied in all sincerity. "Though I don't understand why you did." Merlin cocked an eyebrow. The man let out a sigh, his tired shoulders sagging. "I'm a werewolf, Merlin, a _monster_. Everywhere I go I am shunned by both muggles and my kind. I have brought nothing but shame to my wife who was once a respected witch among her peers. What she sees in me, I will never know."

Merlin gently scoffed, shaking his head while smiling sadly. "You fail to see it, how special you are... Freya was just like you," he sighed, eyes downcast.

"Freya?"

"She killed a witch's son in self defense and was cursed to become a bastet for the rest of her life. She was forced to kill people even though she was the kindest, gentlest soul I have ever come across. Because of what she was, she was unwelcome in the druid camps. She had nowhere to go, nowhere to belong. When I met her, I immediately knew she was special. I felt her tender heart, her golden spirit; such a thing could never be evil. She'd been captured by a bounty hunter who brought her to Camelot. I broke her out of her cage and hid her in the catacombs, visiting her at odd hours. We made plans to run away together but she left, her reasoning that she thought she wasn't good for me. Arthur and the knights caught her trying to escape and then she transformed into the bastet."

Merlin paused, his throat temporarily closing. "I-I don't blame Arthur for what happened next. He… he was only trying to protect his people, to protect Camelot. He mortally wounded her before I could intervene. I provided a distraction to help her get away and she flew off. I found her in the catacombs as a bastet moments later. Even though I knew what she was, I still loved her because I saw her for _who_ she was not _what_ she was. I carried her to the lake of Avalon – she loved lakes – and there she died in my arms. I laid her to rest and she became the Lady of the Lake." He paused, lost a moment in memory. Turning back to Remus, he smiled. "You may feel like a beast, like a monster, undeserving of love, but you fail to see what others do. You are kind, brave, intelligent, loyal, and loving. James and Sirius found out the truth about you and not only accepted it but found a way to better understand your situation."

"You know about their Animagus forms?" Remus gasped.

Merlin smiled. "I tried to figure out everything I could concerning the people closest to the Chosen One. Still, the fact that they became Animagi should tell you something. You have also gained acceptance in the eyes of the rest of the Order. It honestly doesn't surprise me that Tonks fell in love with you. Your spirit is too pure to be defined by what you may be. I'm not ashamed of my love for Freya -even if others see her as a monster- for I see her the way she is _meant_ to be seen. I'm sure Tonks is the same. She loves _you_ , Remus, not what you are."

Remus hung his head. "Thank you," he muttered.

Merlin smiled. "I'm no stranger to persecution, my friend. I learned long ago that happiness comes in the company of friends not ignorant fools."

Remus shook his head, looking up to stare at the warlock in awe and gratitude. "Thank you for everything, Merlin. You have faced so much opposition and yet you have remained as great and true as the legends say. I am sorry the world has been so cruel towards you. Out of everyone, you deserve it least of all."

Merlin let out a strained chuckle. "Everyone experiences cruelty in life. How one chooses to deal with it is what determines whether or not they succeed or fail. I merely decided that I wasn't going to let the sorrows of my life rule my destiny. I was born to serve the greatest king this world will ever know. The honor of such a privilege is enough to bring all the happiness I require."

"You're a great man, Merlin."

"As are you, Remus."

The two shared a smile before the werewolf stood up, brushing the dirt from his robes. "I trust Harry to your care. I now know more than ever that he'll be safe with you."

"Thank you," Merlin said sincerely. "I'll watch over him with my life."

"Of that I have no doubt," Remus chuckled. Inclining his head to the warlock, he then left him, wandering into the comforts of the Weasleys home.

Merlin leaned back, his eyes cast upward towards the stars now twinkling in the sky, his thoughts miles away in the memories of a girl with long black hair, large brown eyes, and a kiss that even now took his breath away. If he had been paying any attention, he would have noticed the figure slipping away from behind a nearby tree, head full of blonde hair tilted towards the ground in shame from the story they had just overheard.

* * *

Whatever Arthur was expecting when looking for Merlin, it never would have been learning the untold story of the woman he loved.

After a rousing game of chess – which he had smugly won – the king had ventured out into the yard to find his manservant; he knew as a creature of magic that Merlin enjoyed being outside more than in sometimes. Finding him sitting with Remus Lupin and formulating a plan to surprise them, Arthur had snuck off to the side and hidden behind the nearest tree trunk. He hadn't expected to hear Merlin share such a personal story and as he listened, guilt stabbed his heart.

He was the reason the girl Merlin loved was dead.

This story was the one concerning Merlin running away from destiny. No wonder he never wanted Arthur to hear it! He was the reason the girl had died! Anger boiled through Arthur's veins and he felt the need to hit something repeatedly with a sword. Waiting until Remus had disappeared back into the house, he slunk off into the shadows of the nearby trees, praying that Merlin hadn't seen him. He didn't think he could face him; his guilt was too much. Reaching for his hip only to remember that his sword was missing, Arthur growled in frustration. Casting his eyes around, he discovered a rather thick branch. Picking it up, he wandered over to the nearest tree and began hacking at it with as much force as he could muster. The stupid thing lasted only twenty strokes before breaking in half. Tossing the branch aside, he picked up another and maliciously attacked the tree trunk again.

How could he have been so blind? How could he not notice when Merlin was hurting all those years ago? He remembered the druid girl who'd turned into the beast. He remembered how appalled he was that such a creature could be hiding behind the form of a girl. He'd labeled her as a monster, not even bothering to think that she was so much more. He had attacked her without thought. He'd killed her. The girl his best friend – his _brother_ – loved.

She wasn't the monster.

He was.

Casting the branch aside, Arthur let out a painful scream before punching the tree's battered trunk with his fist. The chipped wood immediately sent splinters into his knuckles but Arthur didn't care. Hanging his head, he consented to something he normally never would: he let tears fall freely down his face.

A gentle pressure fell on his shoulder and somehow Arthur knew without looking who it was. The familiar comfort from that ever constant presence washed over him but he wished it wouldn't. He didn't deserve it.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Merlin asked, his tone full of concern.

" _Don't!"_ Arthur shouted, wrenching himself away, still unable to look at him.

"Arthur?"

The pain of rejection in Merlin's voice cut Arthur to the quick. He'd hurt him again… _ugh, why couldn't he do anything right?!_ How many times had he hurt Merlin? How many times and still the man stood by his side, displaying undying devotion! It was enough to drive Arthur mad! Rubbing his hand over his cheeks to clear them of the tears running across them, the king took a steady breath.

"I no longer wish for you to remain in my service, Merlin," he whispered, the words tasting like poison on his lips.

"W-What?" Merlin gasped.

Arthur cringed from the hurt in that exclamation. How could he care so much about him? Spinning around on his heel, he cried out in despair. "I don't deserve your loyalty, Merlin! How can I? I have hurt you in such a way that is unforgivable."

"What are you talking about, you clotpole?" Merlin demanded, clearly confused.

"The woman!" Arthur raged. "The one you love! I killed her!"

Merlin's entire face paled, the blood draining from it in an instant. "You… you heard…?"

"I did," Arthur shamefully admitted. "It wasn't my original intention to eavesdrop but it explained so much. How could you not hate me after that? How could you continue to stay by my side after what I did?"

"Arthur, you didn't really know what you were doing," Merlin argued.

"Then I should have!" Arthur snapped.

Merlin grabbed the king's shoulders and shook him. "ENOUGH!" he shouted, his action causing Arthur to slip into shock. The intensity burning within Merlin's deep blue eyes left him speechless. "I will _not_ have you blaming yourself for Freya's death, Arthur, nor for any other time that you _unknowingly_ hurt my feelings. You were ignorant and ignorance is not something I _nor you_ should condemn yourself for. This is exactly why I never wanted you to learn about Freya. I knew you would be a complete cabbage head and blame yourself for what happened. I know without a shadow of a doubt that you would have acted differently if you knew the full story. Freya died because of me, because I was too afraid to tell you about her. It's my fault not yours and I will not live another minute with you believing that you are to blame. You are a great king and an even greater man. You are not a murderer, you are not a bad person, you act as you see fit in the benefit of your people and I am proud to call you my king. I will not allow you to become lost in guilt when there is nothing for you to feel guilty of. I forgave you a long time ago. Accept that forgiveness and let it go. Please."

Arthur looked into the eyes of his friend and found what he had been searching for: he wasn't a monster after all. Without thinking, he latched on to Merlin, embracing him. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "for everything."

Merlin returned the embrace and then pulled away, smiling unconditionally at him. "There's nothing to be sorry for, prat."

Arthur let out a strained laugh, wiping the last of the wetness from his cheeks. "Dollophead."

"That's my word."

"And it suits you perfectly."

Merlin shook his head, fondly eyeing his king. "Are you going to be alright or do you need another hug?"

Arthur struck like a snake, grabbing Merlin's head and locking it in one arm, bringing his other set of knuckles up to grind into the top of his scalp. Merlin yelped, protesting and futilely trying to escape. Laughing, Arthur finally released him with a playful shove. Offended, the warlock tried to fix his hair. Regaining his composure, Arthur folded his arms and fixed Merlin with the best stare he could muster.

"Now, Merlin, if you dare breath a word of what just happened to anyone, I'll make a list of chores so vile and long that you won't complete them until you actually _have_ grown that long white beard of yours."

Merlin laughed before giving his king a mock bow, "Of course, my lord."

The sarcastic jab under the spoken words left a smirk on Arthur's face. "Come on," he muttered, "we should head back before the others come looking for us."

As the two made their way through the trees, Arthur asked something he feared he never would if left for a later time. "When things have settled down… will you tell me about her? About Freya?"

Merlin glanced at his best friend and nodded after a moment. "You deserve to know. You would have liked her, I think."

"I'm sure," Arthur muttered, smiling.

Feeling rather happy, Arthur walked back into the Burrow, grateful beyond words that he was accompanied by the greatest man and friend he had ever had the privilege of knowing.

* * *

 **Poor Merlin, having to give away all your secrets - but that's what happens when you try to rejoin the world after shirking from it for hundreds of years! The Quidditch game literally wasn't planned. It just happened. I blame Harry for really wanting to play one last game before all the horcrux hunting is going to happen. Oh and Arthur, you're such a softie! ^^ *dodges metal cup flying towards head***

 **Please review! :) Next chapter coming soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I take no credit for the borrowed words or characters from J.K. Rowling, BBC Merlin, and Disney that I use.**

 **We're finally leaving the Burrow everyone! On to the next adventure! :D Please R &R!**

13 Grimmauld Place

Shortly after King Arthur left in search of Merlin, Harry made a point to catch Ginny's eye while saying he needed to use the bathroom. Wandering out of the room, he meandered down the hall towards her room, stopping just outside the closed door. Several minutes later, Ginny appeared, her eyes full of resignation. Harry opened his mouth as she drew closer but she grabbed his hand and yanked him into her room before he knew exactly what was going on.

He'd never been in Ginny's room before. The space, though small, was pleasant. A poster of Gwenog Jones, captain of the Holyhead Harpies, was on one wall and on another Harry noticed a picture of the Weird Sisters. Ginny tossed her mane of long red hair over her shoulder before sitting down on her bed, her fingers playing with the tips. "You're leaving, aren't you?" she muttered.

Somehow Harry wasn't surprised by her assumption; he _had_ told her at the end of last year that he wasn't going to go back to Hogwarts. He sighed, rubbing a hand through his unruly black hair. "Yeah," he lamely admitted.

A sad smile graced Ginny's beautiful face. "Figures… and I can't come with you."

Harry groaned within himself. As much as he longed to have Ginny at his side, carting her all over the place while in search of horcruxes was not a good idea. He was already uneasy about having the knights come with them. Wandering over, he took Ginny's hands in his own and played with her fingers. "I want to keep you as safe as possible. You Know Who can't know about us."

Their eyes met and Harry was relieved to find acceptance in Ginny's eyes, albeit sad. Slowly getting back to her feet, she easily slipped her arms over his shoulders before touching her forehead against his. "I'll wait for you, you know," she whispered. "No matter if you're gone for a few months or several years, I'll always wait for you, Harry Potter."

Harry came undone. Even though he promised himself that he would lock his feelings away, he couldn't leave her without giving one last reassurance. Tilting his head, he brought his face down to hers and kissed her with everything he had. She kissed him back with equal passion and when they pulled apart tears unbidden had gathered in her eyes. Ginny rarely cried. Harry kissed her one last time.

"I'll come back for you," he promised.

She sent him a watery smile. "I know."

Squeezing her hand one last time, Harry left her alone. Just before he closed the door, he heard her breath hitch as a sob escaped her trembling lips. With stinging eyes, he swallowed painfully and headed up the stairs towards Ron's room.

* * *

When Arthur and Merlin had returned, the knights immediately knew something had happened between the two of them. Arthur's bloodied knuckles gave clear indication of that. The king managed to hide them from Hermione and the Weasleys but Gwaine and Leon noticed them immediately, Percival and Elyan being drawn to the problem through the connection they all shared. Arthur minutely shook his head and headed up the stairs. Merlin covered for both of them by saying some drivel about being especially tired before following after his king. Once alone in their room he'd set to work picking out the slivers in Arthur's hand before healing the cuts with magic.

Arthur then excused himself to take a shower – he'd taken quite a liking to them the last few days – leaving Merlin to pack up their things in a small travel sack. After he'd finished, he pulled down Arthur's covers and fluffed the pillows just like he preferred before getting ready for bed himself. Merlin was lying down with his back to the door when it opened and a fresh scent wafted its way into the room indicating that the king had returned. The small shuffling of linens and the soft sigh was enough for Merlin to deduce that Arthur didn't really want to talk right now.

The warlock sighed and waved his hand, extinguishing the light of the lamp with a soft flash of his eyes. The darkness encompassing them wasn't entirely unpleasant as both men were comfortable and lost in their own thoughts. Merlin rolled so he was on his back, his eyes glued to the ceiling.

After years of trying to hide it, Arthur finally knew the truth about Freya. Merlin meant every word he'd said earlier to his king; he didn't blame him in the slightest. The whole reason he hadn't told Arthur truly was because he didn't want him to blame _himself_. The man was notorious for taking all the responsibility upon his own shoulders. Undoubtedly he would carry the burden if Merlin didn't talk him out of it. It was while he was musing over his thoughts that the door opened again and Gwaine loudly stumbled in.

Merlin could almost feel Arthur's agitated scowl as the knight slammed the door shut and kicked off his boots, the dull thumps loud in the silence of the night. Gwaine let out an exaggerated yawn before flopping down on his bed, the springs protesting several times before settling under his weight.

"So, how long are we going to put on this charade before sneaking off?" he causally asked.

Arthur groaned. "Hopefully only a couple of hours - in which I pray I can get at least _some_ sleep!"

"Easy, princess, there's no need to get rough," Gwaine chuckled.

"I will if you don't shut up," Arthur grumbled, punching his pillow and twisting around so his back was to the knight.

Gwaine flashed a grin towards Merlin who smiled a little before returning his gaze to the ceiling. Even if Arthur was going to get some sleep, Merlin would have none. It was his job to wake the prat anyway and he couldn't afford to mess this up. Their window of opportunity was small and needed to be executed precisely if they were to get away without being caught. Soon both Gwaine and Arthur's breathing evened out, becoming slow and deep. Merlin glanced at his dear friends and smiled.

When he felt it had been about two hours the warlock cast a spell to see if everyone was truly asleep. His spell traveled from the ground floor all the way to the attic and he found that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still awake but everyone else was sleeping. Merlin wasn't surprised; the knights had years of practice gaining sleep in anticipatory situations unlike the three young sorcerers. Getting out of bed, he stretched and shook Arthur gently by the shoulder. The man was instantly awake.

"Time to go," Merlin whispered.

Arthur quickly rubbed the sleep from his eyes before throwing the covers aside. Merlin handed him his shirt before turning to wake Gwaine. The tavern-dwelling knight jerked awake with a snort, his eyes wildly flying around.

"Easy, Gwaine," Merlin teased, "don't want you waking the whole house now do we?"

The knight smirked. "You might want to tell that to the princess."

Arthur scowled. "I'm hardly making any noise, Gwaine," he grumbled, putting on his boots.

"I'm going to wake the others," Merlin said, leaving the two men to finish getting ready. Placing a silencing charm on his feet, he wandered up the stairs to the next floor where Percival, Elyan, and Leon slept. Percival was awake the second the door creaked open, his eyes landing on those of the warlock immediately.

"Hey Merlin," he greeted with a smile, his muscles relaxing.

Leon and Elyan woke too as Merlin came into the room. "We'll meet you out in the yard. Try sticking as close as you can to the wall; we don't want anyone to peek out the window and see us."

"Is anyone still awake?" Elyan wondered as he slipped his shirt over his bare chest.

"No but we don't want to take any chances, do we?" Merlin grinned before leaving them to it. Wandering up the many flights of crooked stairs, he finally reached the door to Ron's room. With a soft knock the slight whispering on the other side quieted. Merlin carefully opened the door before slipping inside. All three were dressed but it looked like Hermione was the only one with a bag.

"I enchanted it," she explained when she noticed where his eyes were looking.

Merlin could feel the magic and grinned. "Aren't private Undetectable Extension Charms illegal?"

Hermione blushed. "Um, well, given the circumstances, I didn't think we had the time to march into the Ministry and ask for their approval."

Laughing, Merlin waved his hand. "Don't worry, Hermione, I'm not scolding you. I performed one too on my own pack. Very handy, the spell; I understand why it normally has to be approved by the Ministry but in this case I think we'll be fine. I'm assuming Ron and Harry's things are in there too?"

"Yes," Harry nodded, "but I had one concern… Hedwig…"

Merlin smiled. "I might have a solution for that but it requires one of her feathers; we can get that once we leave the house. Did you want to bring your owl too, Ron?"

Ron shook his head. "Naw, he's going to Hogwarts with Ginny. I figured he'd be safer there than running around with us."

Merlin nodded, "That's fair. I'd leave Archimedes but he'd simply find a way to follow me."

"You have an owl?" Harry wondered curiously.

"Oh, that's right, you haven't really been introduced," Merlin mused. "I warn you, he's almost as bad as Arthur."

"I doubt that," Ron muttered under his breath.

Merlin chuckled. "Come on, we'd better get going."

Slowly creeping down the stairs, they met Arthur and Gwaine before joining the remaining knights outside. The night was crisp, the moon almost full, and the crickets were merrily making music in the tall blades of grass. Merlin looked back and forth before motioning for the others to follow him around the side of the house towards the cover of the trees.

"Right, this looks like a good spot," the warlock said pleased to find the trees blocking the Burrow's view.

"Are you finally going to be sneaking off then?" a voice demanded from above their heads.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione leapt out of their skin while several of the knights swore in surprise. Arthur scowled. "Should have known you'd be lurking somewhere near, featherbrain."

Archimedes launched from his perch in the trees, making sure his wings smacked into Arthur's head before landing gently on Merlin's shoulder. The bird smugly raised his beak into the air as Arthur cursed, rubbing his blonde hair.

Merlin frowned. "Archimedes, was that really necessary?"

"Was what necessary?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

"It talks!" Ron gasped, pointing. "The bloody owl _talks!_ "

"Astounding observation skills, wizard!" Archimedes quipped.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, allow me to introduce my owl, Archimedes," Merlin said. The owl puffed out his feathers impressively.

"Don't let him fool you, he may be able to speak but he's as much an idiot as his owner," Arthur jabbed.

Archimedes glared angrily at the king and was about to retort but Merlin cut him off. "Enough, you two! Honestly..." shaking his head he turned back to Harry. "Do you know where Hedwig may be?"

Almost as if the snowy owl had been there the whole time, the wonderful bird flew down onto Harry's shoulder, nuzzling him with her beak affectionately. "Hey, Hedwig," he greeted, stroking her feathers.

"Do you think it wise to take birds with us, Merlin?" Arthur questioned, eyeing Archimedes with distaste.

"We birds may one day be your saving grace you pathetic excuse for a king!"

Merlin could feel a headache coming on. "Archimedes' stubbornness could rival yours, Arthur. He'd just follow us if we left him behind."

"Not if he didn't know where we were going," Arthur murmured.

"About that…" Merlin reached into his shirt and pulled out a chain, a small feather encased in resin shimmered in the moonlight. "This is one of Archimedes' feathers. I placed an enchantment on it so he knows where I am. As long as I'm wearing it, he can find me." Archimedes looked smugly at Arthur, his beak in the air. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Did you want to do something similar with me and Hedwig?" Harry wondered, ignoring the silent battle of pride between king and bird.

"If Hedwig agrees," answered Merlin with a nod.

Harry peeked up at his owl. "What do you say? Willing to give up a feather so you can find me anytime anywhere?"

Hedwig nibbled his ear affectionately before hopping around on his shoulder and waving her tail feathers in permission.

Merlin chuckled, "Guess we have our answer."

Wandering over to Hedwig, he stroked her back gently and Harry felt his owl shiver in pleasure under the caress. Merlin plucked the smallest feather he could find, apologizing as he did so. Everyone watched in interest as he then searched the forest floor until he found a twig. With a quiet mutter, his eyes glowed gold and the twig transformed into a silver chain and the feather, now protected, rested on it.

"There you go," Merlin grinned, handing the chain to Harry, "now, no matter where you are Hedwig will be able to find you."

"Thanks!" Harry said enthusiastically, slipping the necklace over his head and under his shirt.

The knights and Arthur suddenly stiffened, their bodies drawing into a defensive position.

"What is it?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice.

"Something's out there," Percival answered just as softly.

Merlin's eyes narrowed a little, noticing for the first time that the usual night music of crickets and distant hoots of owls were missing. It reminded him of all those years ago when bandits were about to emerge from the trees, shouting for blood while waving weapons of mass destruction over their heads. "Everyone grab onto me," he commanded.

"What's wrong?" Harry wondered but did as asked.

"Nothing at the moment but that could change," Merlin hastily replied. Quickly making sure that everyone was indeed holding onto him in some way or another, his eyes flashed gold and he transported the group away from the Burrow, the wind whipping through the trees.

A moment later a rather grim Remus Lupin stepped out from behind the trees, surveying the area they had just vacated. "Good luck," he whispered with a sad smile as a small snake slithered through the grass further into the woods.

* * *

It was a good thing Merlin already knew what Grimmauld Place looked like; he had to have a picture of his destination in his head in order to properly transport. The small group spun into existence in one of the side streets, away from prying eyes. A stray cat yowled in surprise before scampering away from the dead mouse it had half consumed. Everyone staggered away from Merlin, Ron unceremoniously throwing up off to the side. Hermione leaned against the nearest wall, her eyes closed and her body shaking as she wiped sweat from her brow. Harry was as green as the knights were, discretely trying to hide his nausea. Hedwig and Archimedes, however, felt just as fine as Merlin did. The latter supposed this was because the two were more connected to the earth than the rest.

"W-What in the name of Merlin's baggy left–"

 _"Please_ don't finish that sentence!" Merlin interrupted Ron, exasperated. Of all the expressions he had to endure, that one was the most offensive!

Gwaine's grin was as wide as the Nile River. "And just what is the end of that sentence, mate?"

Merlin threw a finger in his face. "No! No! We are _NOT_ going there, Gwaine!"

Having a fairly good idea why their warlock was blushing to the roots of his hair, Arthur and the knights roared with laughter. Merlin groaned.

"What _was_ that?" Hermione demanded, opening her eyes.

"Transportation," Merlin explained, jumping at the chance to change the subject. "It's the ancestor spell to Apparation."

"Instead of being sucked into a small tube you become one with the wind," Harry shuddered. "I definitely am sticking with Apparating. Going through that a second time was just as bad as the first."

Merlin chuckled. "Come on, we should head inside."

Leaving the alley, Harry led the way up to the spot between numbers eleven and thirteen. His silent question over whether Arthur and the knights would be able to see number twelve was answered when they gasped as the building pushed its way into existence. Pausing at the door, Harry glanced over his shoulder at them.

"This place used to belong to my Godfather's family – a family of purebloods – so don't be surprised if it's a bit… _dark._ " Tapping the wood with his wand, he let out a sigh as the stale air slammed into his chest along with painful memories of Sirius.

The group shuffled over the threshold, Percival shutting the door with a snap. Merlin registered the gas lamps lining the cobwebbed walls along with the mounted house elf heads. A shiver ran through him.

"Charming…" Gwaine opined, pointing to the heads.

"The Blacks had the sick idea of putting the heads of their dead servants on the walls," Harry explained.

"Please don't take up that practice, Arthur," Gwaine joked. "I don't know how I'd feel walking down the halls of Camelot with Merlin staring after me."

"I would never do such a thing!" Arthur cried, appalled by the very thought.

"Thank you, Sire," Merlin replied, sharing a quick grin with Elyan.

"Well, are we just going to stand here admiring the décor or are we actually going to move?" Archimedes scowled.

"I'm a little hesitant," Harry admitted. "This place used to be the Order's Headquarters but since Dumbledore's death and Snape's betrayal it was abandoned. The Order put up jinxes for Snape in case he tried to come back."

"Well we can't stand here all day," Arthur replied, unwilling to allow fear to rule him. Stepping away from the group he waited a moment. "There, you see! Nothing to be scared of!"

" _Severus Snape?"_ whispered the voice of Mad Eye Moody from the darkness.

Everyone jumped in fright, Arthur whirling around to join in the futile search of the source of the voice.

"We're not Snape!" Harry tried to say before a wave of cold air blasted into their faces.

Merlin felt his tongue roll back on itself and immediately recognized the effect as the Tongue-Tying Curse. The hindrance disappeared a moment later, the hall filling with several coughs and a few retching noises.

"What the heck was that?" Arthur demanded, choking.

"Tongue-Tying Curse," Merlin gasped out, coughing as well.

"It must have been meant for Snape," Hermione guessed, wiping her mouth.

"Is that the only thing we need to watch out for or is the floor about to open up and impale us with spikes?" Arthur demanded, rounding on his servant.

Merlin took a step forward but then froze as something shifted in the shadows at the far end of the hall. A figure rose out of the carpet, tall, gray, and horrifying. Hermione screamed, the noise ripping the curtains open to reveal a portrait of a rather frightening looking woman who soon joined in with her own cries. Nobody paid any attention to her, focused instead on the gray figure gliding towards them with increasing speed, its waist-length hair and beard streaming behind it with a sunken face devoid of eyes. It raised a wasted arm.

Merlin's fear disappeared and he calmly stepped forward, raising a hand. "We did not kill you, Professor."

The figure exploded into a wave of dust and another round of coughing could be heard. Archimedes and Hedwig took off, offended, landing on the railing of the staircase high above in an attempt to escape the infested air. Waving a hand in front of his face, Merlin glanced around. The knights and Arthur had taken defensive stances behind him though they looked a little weird without holding swords in their hands. Hermione was by the door, shielding her head with her arms while Ron comforted her. Harry had his wand out but was also in a fit of coughs.

"' _Mudbloods, filth, stains of dishonor, taint of shame on the house of my fathers – '"_

"SHUT UP!" Harry shouted, directing his wand at Mrs. Black's portrait. With a bang and red sparks, the curtains swung shut, silencing her cries. Harry caught Merlin's eyes and shrugged. "Charming woman, really," he scowled.

Merlin sourly chuckled. "Well, that wasn't so bad."

"Do I even want to know what the heck just happened?" Arthur snapped.

"Just another jinx meant for Severus Snape, nothing to worry about," Merlin replied offhand as he made his way up the stairs.

"Wait!" Hermione cried. _"Homenum revelio,"_ she whispered, waving her wand.

"Um, what was that supposed to do?" Ron asked.

"It's a spell meant to detect other human life," Hermione replied. "We're alone."

"With the exception of Old Dusty," Ron muttered, staring at the carpet.

"Let's go," Harry muttered, following Merlin up the stairs. The others followed after him, their movements wary as they trundled across Old Dusty's hiding place.

"Who was the woman screaming in the painting?" Elyan inquired as they entered the drawing room.

"Sirius's dear old mum," Harry muttered as Ron and Hermione sat down on the couch together.

Merlin looked around the drafty room. The old velvet curtains draped across the window were a deep shade of green lined in silver. The dark wood around them was etched in several snake-like patterns and the bottom of the old gas lamps on the walls were made of small snakes. Waving his hand, Merlin caused a fire to spark in the grate of the fireplace just as Harry let out a cry of pain.

"What's up, Harry?" Ron asked.

Merlin's eyes narrowed as Harry rubbed his forehead. "Nothing – it's just – he's really angry."

"Your scar is hurting again?" Hermione badgered, frightened. "I thought the connection between the two of you had closed."

"It did, for a while," muttered the young wizard with a pained expression. "It opens when he loses control, I think."

"You have to close your mind!" Hermione shrilled. "Dumbledore wouldn't have – "

"I know, Hermione!" Harry snapped.

"Are you talking about the connection you share with Vol – I mean – Riddle?" Arthur asked, catching himself.

"You know about that?" Ron said with narrowed eyes.

"Of course he does, Ron," Harry sighed, his voice strained. "Merlin's been helping out since I was born. I'm sure he's told his friends about my scar."

"Really?" prompted Hermione, clearly desiring details.

"I guess I could fill you in on what I've been up to," Merlin replied, taking a spot on the floor, leaving the armchair open for the king. The knights also took up positions on the ground while Arthur claimed the empty chair.

"I'm going to use the bathroom," Harry muttered before scurrying out of the room.

Merlin feared he knew exactly why the boy had run off; clearly he didn't want Ron or more likely Hermione fussing over his scar. Merlin knew that though Voldemort had withdrawn to keep Harry in the dark on his plans, the tendency of strong emotion was understandably something that could respark the connection. Deciding to leave Harry to himself for now, Merlin focused on telling Ron and Hermione stories of how he was discreetly involved in their lives since their first year.

" _You_ tipped Dumbledore off about needing to return to Hogwarts?" Ron gasped as Merlin told of his involvement in obtaining the Sorcerer's Stone.

The warlock shrugged. "He didn't really know it was me. I just gently nudged the thought into his mind. I may or may not have also turned his current use of transportation in the direction of the school."

"Wow," Ron whispered.

"If you think that was something, he's also the one who sent Fawkes to help in the Chamber of Secrets," Harry said as he walked back into the drawing room. He was a little pale, with a small gleam of sweat on his forehead, but he hid his feelings behind a smile.

"Are you alright?" Percival asked.

Harry nodded. "Fine, thanks. I guess I'm still a little unsettled from the transporting spell and the attack of Old Dusty in the hallway."

"Perhaps some sleep would help you recover?" Leon suggested.

"That's probably a good idea," Arthur agreed. "We have a lot to discuss in the morning. It would be best to take advantage of sleep while we can."

Hermione opened her bag and rummaged around before letting out an exasperated sigh, "Oh, forget it." Pulling out her wand, she muttered, " _Accio sleeping bags!_ " Nine puffy sleeping bags flew out of the purse before landing in a heap in the middle of the group. Ron gaped at the clever witch. "What?" she asked testily. "I thought we should at least have something to sleep in and I don't know about the rest of you but I don't want to be sleeping in my own room tonight. Not after…" she shuddered and everyone guessed that she was talking about their encounter with the dusty jinx.

"I'm just impressed that you even thought to pack them," Ron replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly I was expecting you to forget to do so, Ron, so I figured I'd pack enough for everyone just in case."

"That was very thoughtful, Hermione," Merlin praised. "These are nice," he added, fingering the soft material.

"Thanks," Hermione said as she picked one up and shuffled off to the corner of the room. Ron and Harry joined her.

Merlin chuckled under his breath as he watched Arthur and the knights stare at their sleeping bags, unsure exactly how they were supposed to use them. They were used to bedrolls but zippers hadn't been invented in their time. Merlin lightly cleared his throat, gaining their attention. He silently demonstrated how to use the item, unzipping it himself before crawling inside and zipping up the side.

"Fascinating," Gwaine commented as he eagerly went to work trying to use his own sleeping bag.

Merlin wiggled out of his in order to set up Arthur's even though the king was already beginning to pull the zipper open. He didn't protest as Merlin took over, watching intently as the warlock flopped the bulky material on the floor near his own, unzipping and pulling back the flap so Arthur could get inside.

Merlin could feel Harry, Ron, and Hermione staring at him as he took Arthur's jacket, shirt, and boots, laying the items over the nearest chair. The king got in the sleeping bag and, once comfortable, nodded for Merlin to go ahead and zip it up. Merlin did so with a small, content smile. Serving Arthur had never felt so good. Years ago he would have grumbled and complained but centuries of separation had mellowed him. Sure he sometimes kept up pretenses since it sparked friendly banter but tonight he happily did as he was told. Catching Ron's eye, he grinned. Ron smiled hesitantly back, clearly still unsure of how he felt about watching Merlin in 'manservant mode'.

Chuckling under his breath, Merlin glanced around to make sure the knights had settled properly before heading to bed himself. Removing his boots, he stretched and climbing into his sleeping bag. Settling into the warmth, he magically extinguished the lights except for one of the gas lamps on the wall which dimmed into a cheerful glow. Closing his eyes, he sighed and almost immediately fell to sleep.

* * *

Voldemort was, to put it bluntly, brooding. He had recently received word from a source that Potter had left the Weasleys hovel of a house. Part of him wanted to use his unique connection to the boy to figure out exactly where he'd run off to but the pain he'd felt a couple years ago at the Ministry was something he didn't want to repeat. A small shiver ran through his bones as he remembered the torture he'd endured after possessing Potter. No, he was unwilling to experience that again.

Voldemort's long white fingers clenched the sides of his chair. He was not pleased at all. His plans now foiled, he had to come up with a new strategy. Unfortunately he didn't really have anything to go off of. Placing his palms together, he closed his eyes and rested his fingers against his lips. He had no doubt that Merlin had somehow removed the boy and though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, the warlock terrified him. How could he not? He was the greatest sorcerer to ever live! There had only been _one_ who even held a candle to his power!

Voldemort's eyes flew open, struck with an epiphany. Was it possible? Could he truly find a way? Why not? Now that the Ministry was under his control he had unlimited access to all the magical knowledge the country had to offer. Surely if he did his research he'd be able to find a way… he had to be cautious with his time, however, since he was already searching for the Elder Wand. But while he had all faith that the wand would ensure Potter's demise, Merlin's on the other hand, was a whole other matter. He would need another, one capable of Old magic, and he knew exactly who he would summon once he figured out how to do so.

An evil smile climbed his pale snake-like face. "Both will fall, Nagini!" he cackled with glee. "I have waited patiently for years… I can wait a while longer. If all works in our favor, I will not only shatter Potter but the greatest sorcerer this world has ever known! All will fear me!"

* * *

Merlin woke with the first rays of the sun, as per usual. Everyone around him was still asleep, content in dreams. Deciding to leave them to their rest, Merlin stretched before wiggling out of his sleeping bag and heading out of the room in search of the kitchen. He made sure to tiptoe passed Mrs. Black's picture as he wandered down the hall. The kitchen turned out to be at the end down a small narrow staircase. Merlin wandered into the room and frowned.

The long wooden table in the center of the cavernous room was dusty, several dishes tossed across it hap-hazardously. The cupboards stood open, their contents raided and strewn over the counter tops. Even the pantry door lay crooked on its hinges, unable to shut properly. Clearly someone had been here but the damage seemed to have been done some time ago. Still, the vandalism caused anger to simmer within the warlock. Realizing that they were going to need food, Merlin made a decision. Zipping up his jacket, he transported himself out of the kitchen, the dishes rattling in the sudden breeze he caused.

Twenty minutes later, he returned with several bags of groceries in his hand. After putting the refrigerated things away, Merlin turned to the kitchen and placed his hands on his hips. "Well, this just won't do." Digging through a couple of cupboards, Merlin found what he was looking for: a clean rag and a scrub brush. Waving his hand, his magic set to work piling the scattered kitchenware away while he rolled up his sleeves and started scrubbing down the surfaces with warm soap and water.

He could have simply used his magic to clear the place up in seconds but there were some things he just didn't mind doing by hand. A light sweat soon covered his forehead as his arms repetitively moved back and forth, scrubbing the kitchen counters, the table, and finally the floor – using a little bit of magic to help clear out the grout in between the tiles. After an hour Merlin threw the scrub brush and rag he'd been using into the bucket of nasty water and grinned. The kitchen looked much better now! But there was still work to be done; he needed to make his prat breakfast!

Pulling out several pots and pans, Merlin set to work cooking up a hearty helping of bacon, sausages, eggs, and hash browns. Leaving the spatula to stir the eggs around on their own, Merlin wandered over to the table and pulled out a bag of potatoes. Waving his hand, the potatoes slipped out of their skins and flew through the air towards the counter. Merlin picked up a knife and started chopping away.

"Cooking and cleaning, Merlin?"

Merlin smiled as a familiar weight rested on his shoulder. "Morning Archimedes," he greeted, holding out a piece of bacon for the owl who immediately snatched the meat up in his beak. "You know I can't cook in an unclean kitchen. It's one of my pet peeves."

"Wow!" someone breathed behind him. Merlin looked up to see Harry and Ron standing in the entrance of the kitchen with dropped jaws.

"Are we in the right house?" Ron wondered, looking around at the spotless surfaces.

"Did you _clean?"_ asked Harry, wandering into the kitchen.

"Well, yes – the place was in a right state, that much I can tell you," Merlin admitted offhand as he flung the now chopped potatoes into a frying pan. "It also looked like someone raided the place."

Harry's face darkened. "That was probably Mundungus. I caught him last year with one of Sirius's silver goblets."

"I'm sorry," Merlin replied, stirring the now sizzling potatoes while supervising the spatula working on the eggs.

"Um, can we help you with anything?" Harry asked, feeling a little weird watching the greatest warlock of all time making breakfast.

"Hmmm? Oh, um, if you want you can set the table," Merlin replied, distracted by making sure the eggs were scrapped into a large bowl instead of on the floor.

Harry and Ron immediately set to work gathering enough dishes to feed everyone. In the midst of their work the others wandered into the room – well, everyone except for the king.

"Where's King Arthur?" Ron wondered as Hermione slumped into a chair next to him.

"He's still asleep," she answered.

"No surprise," Merlin said as he placed a huge plateful of bacon and sausage on the table. "If Arthur had his way he'd stay in bed until the sun was about to set."

"Forgive me but isn't that a little lazy?" Hermione opined.

Merlin chuckled. "To one unfamiliar with the duties of a king, yes, it could seem lazy. But Arthur has many things he has to deal with on a daily basis. Have you ever had to sit through three hours of listening to other people expressing their problems and then expecting you to solve every single one of them? Or several more hours of boring council meetings as men twenty years your senior drawl on and on about division of land and other disputes they've been having before you were even born? Then there are the threats to the kingdom, the training of the knights, making sure that the kingdom is running to perfection, going on patrols to ensure the safety of the boarders, oh and then there are the constant threats of bandits and smugglers that have to be taken care of."

"One person can't possibly deal with all of that in a single day," gasped Ron. "They'd explode."

"Now you see why our king likes his beauty rest," Elyan chuckled. "Even if he's temporarily relieved from duty, he deserves the sleep."

"Though I think Merlin does just as much if not more than the princess," Gwaine laughed as the sorcerer finished placing all the food on the table that he'd prepared.

"I have my fair share just as much as the next man," Merlin shrugged.

"You do more than any man in the kingdom, Merlin, and you know it!" Leon countered.

The warlock merely blushed. Noticing the Daily Prophet on the table, Merlin turned to Archimedes and poked him lightly in the chest. "Thanks for getting the paper, Archimedes."

The owl hopped down from his shoulder, resting on an empty chair. "It gave me something to do," he muttered.

"May I?" Hermione asked, gesturing to the paper.

"Be my guest," Merlin replied, gathering a large helping of everything he'd made onto a golden plate. "Help yourselves," he invited to the others.

The knights didn't need telling twice. Diving for the sausages, Gwaine loaded five onto his plate before Elyan could get the platter away from him. Ron got to the eggs first, taking several large spoonfuls before handing the bowl to Harry who took a slightly smaller portion.

"Listen to this!" Hermione exclaimed, laying the Daily Prophet out flat. _"'Pius Thicknesse to succeed Rufus Scrimgeour as Minister of Magic. As your new Minister for Magic, I promise to restore this temple of tolerance to its former glory. Therefore, beginning today, each employee will submit themselves for evaluation. But know this: you have nothing to fear if you have nothing to hide.'_ And, oh gosh, Harry, your picture is in the paper!"

Harry made a grab for the Daily Prophet and Hermione resignedly handed it over. _"'Wanted for Questioning About the Death of Albus Dumbledore',"_ Harry read aloud. "You've got to be kidding!"

Merlin let out a resigned sigh. "From what Hermione just read and that article about you I would say it's fair bet that Riddle as taken over the Ministry and is using Thicknesse to do his bidding."

"Surely people must have noticed the abrupt change?" questioned Hermione.

Merlin shrugged. "Even if they did what are they going to do about it, Hermione? Things are going to be just like they were during the first war: distrust, fear, anger, abuse… the general populace is going to be too scared to make a change."

"Get a load of this!" Harry cried, his eyes picking up something off to the side. "There's a possibility that Snape might be named as Headmaster of Hogwarts!"

"What?!" Ron and Hermione gasped together.

Harry slammed his fist angrily into the table. "That traitor! How dare he even think about taking the spot of the man he murdered in cold blood!"

Merlin winced a little. He didn't agree with Harry concerning Snape but the news had rattled him. If Snape was going to be Headmaster then that meant Voldemort would have access to the school and Merlin had no doubt he'd try to brainwash the children into learning the dark arts. "Well, we can't have that now, can we," he mused, picking up the tray. "I may have a way of stopping it from happening."

"Really?" Harry asked, looking surprised.

"What are you planning, Merlin?" Percival wondered.

Merlin merely shook his head. "You'll know sooner or later. I'll be back in a while; try not to eat everything while I'm gone, will you? I'd like at least two of those sausages!"

Wandering out of the kitchen, he made his way up the stairs to the drawing room where Arthur –sure enough – was still sleeping. Smirking, Merlin set the tray down, meandered over to the window, and thrust back the curtains. "Rise and shine!" he shouted in the cheeriest tone he could muster.

Arthur immediately groaned, rolling around in his sleeping bag. "Merlin, do you have to throw open the curtains?" he snapped, his back to the man. "It's annoying enough hearing your incessant cheer so early!"

"Come on, you clotpole, everyone else is already up," Merlin replied, walking over to Arthur's form on the ground and unzipping the sleeping bag.

The king glared at him as the frigid cold slammed into his body. Ignoring the glare, Merlin tossed his shirt at him. Grumbling, Arthur yanked the garment on before stretching and running a hand through his tussled hair.

"Look, I even brought you breakfast!" Merlin declared, thrusting the tray onto Arthur's lap.

The king immediately set to work eating the sausages. "At least you remembered the meat this time," he muttered.

Merlin chuckled as he waved his hand and the sleeping bags in the room zipped up themselves and rolled together before gathering in the corner. Arthur tried to hide his discomfort from the magic but Merlin noticed it anyway.

"It still bothers you sometimes, doesn't it?" he muttered softly.

Arthur paused between bites, the action alone answering the question. Still the king felt the need to explain himself. "Merlin, I don't want you to think that I don't approve of your magic."

"I don't," Merlin honestly replied.

"I'm just still trying to wrap my head around everything," he admitted. "For me it's only been a few months since I learned the truth about you. While I accept it, it's still a little disconcerting, and honestly what surprises me the most is that you don't even have to say anything to make something happen. The Merlin I'm used to had to utter several spells but you… you simply wave your hand and make your eyes turn gold and magic is manifest. It's quite a lot to take in."

Merlin's shoulders slumped. "To help cope with what happened to me I focused on learning everything about magic until I could use it with very little thought. I'm sorry that scares you," he muttered.

"Don't be sorry," Arthur urged, finishing another sausage. "If anything I'm the one who should apologize _– again._ You using magic is as natural as me swinging a sword. I can't expect you to apologize for being yourself."

"But I should try to at least remember that you and the knights are still adjusting to _good_ magical exposure."

Arthur rested a hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezed. "The more you use magic around us the more natural it will become to see. I don't want to see you frowning because you do something that surprises us. Just be you and we'll be fine."

"Is that an order?" Merlin smirked.

"If I have to make it one," Arthur threatened, grinning.

The two slipped into companionable silence for a while before Merlin remembered something. "Arthur, you and I might have to return to Hogwarts for a bit."

The king immediately perked up. "Why?"

Merlin bit his lip. "Riddle might be threatening it…"

Arthur gave Merlin his undivided attention. "Go on," he commanded, his eyes turning to steel.

"Though the school has, in the past, seemed to stand on its own in its views, the Ministry still has some pull in power through the governors. If they all come together, they can force a Headmaster or Headmistress to step down as well as sack professors they feel are unworthy of the position. Now that the Ministry has been overthrown – "

"Riddle and his followers could infiltrate it," Arthur muttered, beginning to understand. "Merlin, what would they do if they took over?"

"The new Minister has already declared that everyone who works at the Ministry has to submit themselves for evaluation. They're targeting muggleborns, I'm sure of it."

"Those are people who come from nonmagical families who suddenly display magic, right?" Arthur asked, trying to remember the magical terms Merlin had once explained.

The warlock nodded.

"Why would the Ministry do such a thing?"

"Riddle hates muggleborns, Arthur. He's a pureblood activist, remember? Though I think all of them are idiots since their ancestors originally were muggles. Even I'm what one would deem a half-blood since my mother didn't have magic at all. Technically there's no such thing as purebloods."

"Then where did the title come from?" Arthur wondered, confused.

"Probably some crazy fool who hated non-magic folk so much they convinced others they were scum," Merlin replied with a shrug.

"So if the Ministry is trying to root out muggleborns then the school is also a target," Arthur deduced.

"I have no doubt that Riddle is going to try to infiltrate it with Death Eaters and more than likely change the curriculum so the students are taught dark magic."

Arthur leapt to his feet. "This is exactly what I was worried about!"

"Arthur – "

"You know how dangerous people are when they use magic for evil, Merlin!"

"ARTHUR!"

"WHAT?!"

"Will you please calm down?" Merlin sighed, rubbing his temples. The king glared and folded his arms. The manservant sent him a weary smile. "Clearly you've forgotten that we have the capability of making sure this doesn't happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Arthur, Hogwarts is _Camelot._ The castle and all its magic is servant to _your_ will," Merlin explained in exasperation. "If you forbid Death Eaters to enter the grounds, every spell, means, and attempt they make to gain entrance will end in failure."

Arthur stared, swallowing hard. "You're sure?"

Merlin's smirk deepened. "Riddle and his followers may be powerful but even their combined forces are nothing compared to Old magic. Although, if you want to be doubly sure, I can enhance the enchantments with one more spell."

Arthur's eyebrows rose. "What kind of spell?"

Merlin shifted back and forth a little uncomfortably. "The spell I'm thinking of requires something from the owner to attach itself to." Arthur's confusion deepened. Sighing, Merlin clasped his hands together. "Blood is the traditional choice."

"What?" Arthur yelped, his eyes widening.

"It isn't an evil practice, Arthur," Merlin consoled. "It's an ancient form of magic, that's all. Blood strengthens spells because it is a combination of Earth which is man and the Old Religion which is magic."

"How much of a difference would this… _ritual_ make?"

"A substantial one. Not even Morgana could break it on her own power," Merlin answered.

Arthur's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

Merlin nodded. "It would be impenetrable."

Arthur let out a shaky breath. "How much blood would you need, Merlin?"

"Just a drop."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

Arthur rubbed his eyes before slapping his knees with his hands and standing up. "Alright, let's get this over with."

"Now?" Merlin wondered.

"No, Merlin, how about we wait until after the Death Eaters are knocking on Camelot's door?" Arthur replied sarcastically.

Merlin scowled. "I thought breakfast was supposed to cure your irritability."

Arthur smacked him upside the head before heading for the exit. Rubbing the smart, Merlin smirked, grabbing the now empty breakfast tray and following his king down to the kitchen where the others still gathered.

"Merlin and I have to run a quick errand," Arthur announced the second he entered the room.

"What?" Harry cried while several of the knights stood.

"Alone," Arthur amended, critically eyeing his men.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione.

Arthur twisted on his heel and started walking towards the door. "Camelot."

The trio shared a confused glance while the knights eyed Merlin with surprised looks. Merlin smiled. "We'll be back in less than an hour. Leon, could you explain the connection between Arthur and the castle wards to the others?"

"Of course," the knight answered.

Smiling, Merlin nodded to him before chasing after Arthur. After checking that the coast was clear the king and servant quickly left the house and made for the nearest alley.

"Make it quick, Merlin," Arthur muttered, grabbing the warlock's forearm.

Nodding, Merlin let his magic spike and the two became one with the wind, traveling through the air towards their home.

* * *

 **Oh boy. Hogwarts aka Camelot is in danger of Death Eaters! Not if a certain prattish king and his trusty warlock can help it! Reviews are lovely. See you soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! I would have posted sooner but man, life has been full of drama lately! But, the storm has past I think (thank goodness!), so now I can focus on updating. Yay! A huge thank you to those who reviewed last chapter as well as those who read and decided to follow/favorite this story. All of you rock!**

 **disclaimer: same as always! No, Archimedes, I'm not going to say it; there's no need. They already know what it's going to be! Yes, despite what you think, they're pretty smart. Don't insult the readers or I'll have Merlin turn you into a human! Or better yet, I'll let Harry have a go!**

 **Please don't take offense to Merlin's owl. He's upset because he feels he's being neglected. He really thinks all of you are wonderful; he's just not willing to admit it because he's a prat just like Arthur. Shut up, you silly king, you know you have a hard time with 'feelings'. See, Merlin and Harry agree; they're both laughing!**

 **Enjoy!**

14 R.A.B.

Professor McGonagall was sitting behind her desk in the Headmistress office, staring at the morning edition of the Daily Prophet with a furrowed brow. Sighing, she removed her square spectacles from her face and pinched her nose. The news that she might have to step aside and let Severus Snape take the position of Headmaster caused her an enormous amount of anxiety. As a loyal Death Eater, he would no doubt exercise his authority in having other Death Eaters teach the students; it would be as if You Know Who himself were running the school! The professor shuddered.

Just when she was about to share her fears with the previous headmasters and headmistresses on the walls, a wave of incredible power slammed into her body, leaving her spirit purring in a sense of contentment. The very air itself was tingling from the magic and for a moment tears came to the professor's eyes.

"What on earth?" she gasped, standing up.

Suddenly a large silver dragon fell through the ceiling, causing Professor McGonagall to yelp, clutch at her racing heart, and stumble backward into her chair. Only half of the terrifying beast's body fit within her office; the other half disappeared through the solid stone wall. Opening its great maw, it exposed a set of rather terrifying teeth.

"Don't be alarmed, Professor," the voice of the stunning Patronus soothed. "It's Merlin. May Arthur and I have a moment to speak with you? We're waiting out on the grounds by the lake."

The dragon then disappeared in a wisp of silver smoke. Never in her life had Minerva McGonagall seen a Patronus so large and powerful. Thinking on it, she wasn't surprised the menacing beast belonged to Merlin. It suited him in a way. Replacing her glasses, she immediately left her chair and rushed out of the office. Moments later she found Merlin and King Arthur standing under a rather large tree, the former wrapping a bandage around the king's hand. Arthur sent her a firm nod in greeting.

Merlin smiled. "It's good to see you again, Professor. I hope my Patronus didn't scare you."

"It honestly did," she reluctantly admitted. "I wasn't exactly expecting a dragon to appear in my office this morning."

Arthur let out a sour chuckle. "And I wasn't expecting one to shoot out of the fingertips of my manservant and fly off either."

"I told you what I was about to do," Merlin argued.

"You failed to explain what a Patronus was, you idiot," Arthur chastised, looking over his bandaged hand.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we wanted to talk to you about the article in the Daily Prophet."

"Oh, so you saw, did you?" McGonagall muttered, resigned.

"There's no need to look so downtrodden," Merlin comforted. "I just finished performing a spell that will ensure Hogwarts is Death Eater and Tom Riddle free."

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened. "The magic I felt just now? That was you?"

"Merlin just used my blood to solidify the wards," Arthur replied, holding up his bandaged hand.

"Any Death Eater who tries to enter Hogwarts from now on will meet an impenetrable wall that not even Morgana could break through," Merlin proudly declared.

The professor blinked several times, unable to believe what she had just heard. She felt faint. "They won't be able to take over the school?" she asked, dazed.

"I just gave the command guaranteeing they won't," Arthur assured. "We wanted you to know that the school is safe."

The professor's eyes started to shine and her voice became emotional. "Thank you," she expressed with all the energy of her soul.

Though the king did not smile, his eyes softened and his entire countenance lit with glowing conviction. "As long as I draw breath I will not allow evil sorcerers to taint my castle. Should any problems arise, send us word."

"Any of the school owls should be able to find us," Merlin added.

Professor McGonagall, swallowing with difficulty, nodded. "I will be sure to do so. Thank you again. This means the world – not only to me but to many others."

Arthur smiled before turning to Merlin. "We should probably head back."

The two turned to walk away but the professor called out to them, "Merlin, King Arthur… is Potter with you? We were worried when the Weasleys sent word that you had disappeared."

Merlin shared a glance with Arthur before sending her a reassuring smile. "We're taking good care of him, professor, don't worry."

McGonagall immediately relaxed, relief evident as she sighed.

"Oh, and professor," Arthur paused, "this citadel is open to all those seeking a safe haven from the wickedness spreading in the world. Should any muggleborn families desire shelter, the gates are open to admit them and I expect accommodations to be made. Please keep us informed should any do so."

"I will," she promised, awed by the king's generosity and protection; he truly lived up to the legends. "Thank you again."

"It's our pleasure," Arthur replied, sending her a warm smile. Grasping Merlin's forearm, he commanded, "Take us away, Merlin."

The warlock sent her one last nod before his eyes flashed gold and the two men disappeared. Professor McGonagall stood still for a moment before a large, uncharacteristically gleeful grin spread across her sharp features. "Oh, I can't _wait_ for any of those Death Eaters to try to get past the wards now!" And with a spring in her aged step, she headed back up to the castle much happier than she'd been when she'd left it.

* * *

After Merlin and Arthur had dodged the wrath of 'Old Dusty', they wandered into the kitchen, interrupting the current conversation. Ron leapt to his feet and shouted with a pointing finger, _"You own Hogwarts?!"_

Merlin let out a chuckle as Arthur raised an amused brow. "Yes."

Hermione had stars in her eyes. "I've read several theories that the school used to be Camelot but actually hearing that they're true… _it's fascinating!"_

"Were you strengthening the spells you cast, Merlin?" asked Gwaine.

Merlin nodded. "We strengthened the wards in such a way that the Death Eaters and Riddle will have no way of breaching them and entering the castle – or the grounds for that matter."

"Are you serious?" Harry gasped, floored that such a thing could even be possible.

Merlin and Arthur nodded. "The spells are so strong that even sorcerers of the Old Religion wouldn't be able to get passed them," Merlin replied with absolute certainty.

" _Wicked!"_ Ron whispered in awe.

Arthur strode over and sat down at the head of the table. "Now that all of you know Hogwarts is safe, we should move on to planning where to start looking for the horcruxes."

"I suppose we should start by making a list of the ones we do know about," Harry suggested.

"Good idea," Hermione praised, waving her wand. A moment later a piece of parchment, an ink bottle, and a quill came soaring through the air, landing on the table in front of her. Unscrewing the ink cap with ease, Hermione dipped her quill and waited, eyeing Harry expectantly.

"Er – right," Harry muttered. "So, I unknowingly destroyed one in my second year – Riddle's Diary – and Dumbledore destroyed one at the beginning of last year – Marvelo Gaunt's ring. If what Dumbledore and I researched was true, we believe Riddle made at least six horcruxes."

"So that leaves four for us to track down," Elyan mused as Hermione scratched 'ring' and 'diary' onto the parchment.

"And we believe that those would be something belonging to the Hogwarts Founders," Harry finished, "Two of them being Hufflepuff's cup and Slytherin's locket." He turned to Merlin, clearly waiting to hear what he had to say on the matter.

Merlin nodded, leaning back in his chair, thinking of his dear friends. "I believe those two things are fairly accurate. Helga created the cup – I often caught her admiring it. I have little doubt that it would be her most prized possession. Slytherin enchanted the locket so it could only be opened by a Parselmouth, something the man was quite proud of. Every time he saw me looking at it he had to explain how it worked."

"What's a – par – er – partelmouth?" Arthur asked.

"Parselmouth," Merlin corrected. "It's someone who can talk to snakes."

"Oh."

Hermione wrote down 'cup' and 'locket' before glancing up. "Okay, that's two Founders down. Any idea what Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's most prized possessions might have been?"

"Let's see…" the warlock mused, "Well, Godric's most prized possession would have been Excalibur but I doubt Riddle found it since I enchanted it to appear only in times of great need."

Remembering what Merlin had told them about the sword's disappearance, Hermione frowned. "You really don't think You Know Who has it?"

"I'm positive," Merlin answered. "The sword disappeared through the means of the Old Religion though I don't know why. It still has the enchantment to appear when in times of need so it should show up eventually."

Arthur huffed in frustration. "It had better."

"I thought only a true Gryffindor could summon the sword," Ron muttered, bemused.

To their surprise, Merlin let out a peel of laughter. "Sorry," he chuckled with a slight cough, "I'm just amazed that facts can become so warped over time – like all the legends concerning us." – He gestured to himself and the knights – "Excalibur will come to the aid of those who are true in heart and in dire need of accomplishing a noble cause _for Camelot_. That's why it appeared in the Chamber of Secrets, Harry. Your purpose in defeating the Basilisk was not for glory but to save the life of Ginny Weasley and keep the castle from closing. The sword is meant to protect Camelot and recognized your desire to vanquish a threat. It came to your aid in your darkest hour."

Harry sat, stunned. Clearly he was trying to digest that all those years ago he'd held the legendary Excalibur in his hands. "Why didn't it disappear after I pulled it out of the Sorting Hat?"

Merlin shrugged. "The school has been threatened many times since your second year, Harry; every year, in fact, if I'm remembering right. I suppose it stuck around in case it could be of some use – and it was, when Dumbledore destroyed Marvelo Gaunt's ring."

"So that's why Dumbledore left the sword to Harry in his will!" Ron cried, suddenly understanding, "So we could use it to destroy the horcruxes!"

"That man had no right to bequest my sword to anyone!" Arthur thundered possessively.

"The sword wouldn't have stuck around with Harry anyway, Arthur," Merlin comforted with a smirk over his king's behavior. "The enchantment is made so it stays with Camelot, to guard it."

"But it's missing!" Harry reminded them. "Where could it be if it's not protecting the school?"

Merlin shrugged again. "Just because it's invisible to the naked eye doesn't mean it's stopped protecting the school, Harry. We may not know where it is, but I know that the Old Religion is responsible for its disappearance. I trust that when the time is right, it will return."

"But what are we supposed to use in its place?" Ron demanded. "We're going to have to destroy the horcruxes somehow!"

Everyone sat there, at a loss for an answer – until Merlin suddenly smacked his forehead. "Of course!" he cried, understanding lighting his features.

"What?" Gwaine pressed.

"Aithusa!" Merlin exclaimed. "She said we were going to need her help!"

"What does a dragon have to do with this?" Harry asked, clearly as confused as the others.

"Excalibur is no ordinary blade, Harry," Merlin tried to explain.

"It was forged in a dragon's breath," muttered Arthur, catching on. "You told me that was one of the most powerful magical enchantments bestowed in the world."

"That's because it is," Merlin replied smugly. "Dragons –Old ones – are physical forms of magic itself."

"Like you," Percival voiced.

Merlin swallowed uncomfortably but nodded anyway. "Yes," he muttered, "like me." He didn't like when others pointed out how different he was from regular people though if it was the truth. He was a creature of magic and he had to accept that.

Arthur, sensing his friend's discomfort, tried to change the subject. "So horcruxes can be destroyed in a dragon's breath?"

Merlin sent his king a grateful glance before nodding. "Exactly; all we have to do is gather the horcruxes and Aithusa can destroy them."

"That's great!" Harry exclaimed, evident relief flooding through him.

"But you've forgotten one thing, mate. We've got to find them first!" Ron complained, frustrated again.

"Right," Hermione muttered as Harry scowled, "Well, we have the locket, the cup, the ring, and the diary. The last two have already been destroyed so we no longer need to worry about them and we can rule out anything from Gryffindor. That leaves two horcruxes left. What about Ravenclaw, Merlin? Is there anything she treasured that comes specifically to mind?"

"Certainly," Merlin smiled. "Without doubt, Rowena's most prized possessions were her books and her diadem."

"Um, what's a diadem," asked Ron.

"It's a crown," Percival answered.

"Of course!" Hermione cried. _"The lost diadem of Ravenclaw!_ Every Ravenclaw student tries to search for it because it's said to have magical properties to give the wearer increased intelligence."

Ron opened his mouth to scoff but Merlin silenced him by saying, "And that's technically true."

"Really?" Harry asked skeptically.

"It was meant to be a birthday present," Merlin muttered more to himself than the others. "Rowena was the smartest woman I have ever come across. She often told me her greatest desire was teaching everything she learned to others so I modified the crown she wore with an enchanted blue stone that would copy her knowledge into it. Her daughter Helena, longing to possess her mother's wit, stole the diadem and ran away after she found out what it could do. She hid it somewhere but I don't know the location. I only learned what happened after I returned to the school years later to be by Rowena's side as she died."

"Do you think Riddle found it then? The diadem?" Leon pressed.

"It wouldn't surprise me," answered Harry with a groan. "He would have sought after the greatest thing Ravenclaw possessed. It has to be it!"

"But how are we going to find something that's lost?" Ron demanded, his irritation clearly mounting.

Merlin paused, thinking.

"Merlin?" Arthur prompted, noticing the contemplative look on his manservant's face.

Merlin shook his head. He had a pretty good idea of how to find out where the diadem might be; he just wasn't particularly thrilled with having that particular conversation with the Gray Lady. Perhaps that should be a discussion for another time, after the other horcruxes had been gathered. Clearing his throat, he gave Arthur one of his best grins. "Sorry, I was just thinking… anyway, concerning the cup and the locket, what did you learn about them Harry?"

After explaining the memory he and Dumbledore had witnessed between Hepzibah Smith and Voldemort, the boy's face darkened a little and he reached into his pocket, pulling out a necklace. "We don't know what happened to the cup but the locket Dumbledore and I found was a fake," he revealed as the knights and Arthur leaned forward. Merlin knew without the revelation that Harry spoke the truth. There wasn't an ounce of magic coming from the piece of jewelry. "It has a note inside."

"Can I see?" Merlin asked, holding out his hand.

Harry pulled the note out of the locket and handed it over. Merlin read it aloud for the knights' sake _. "'To the Dark Lord, I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more. – R.A.B.'"_

"R.A.B.?" Gwaine repeated. "Who's that you reckon?"

"We haven't the foggiest," Harry sadly replied.

"Well, we do have one clue," Merlin pointed out. "The person addressing Riddle specifically called him the Dark Lord which is something only Death Eaters would do."

Ron's mouth dropped open. "Are you suggesting that one of You Know Who's Death Eaters went _rouge?"_

"But who?" Harry puzzled, eyebrows clasped together.

Hermione gasped. "We may be able to narrow it down further than that! There's another clue. R.A.B. said they would be long dead by the time You Know Who figured out they took his horcrux."

"So we need to be searching for a dead man," Leon concluded.

"Hmmm, should I look for some shovels?" Gwaine teased. Elyan hit him in the arm.

"We need to make up a list," said Merlin, "of every known Death Eater, from both wizarding wars."

"We would need to talk to an original Order member then," Harry supplied. "They would know who fought with You Know Who before as well as now."

"We'll send out an owl," Merlin decided. "It wouldn't due to have the Order knowing we're here. We don't want them to get any more involved than they already are."

"Do you have any suggestions of who we should write to?" asked Arthur, eyeing the trio.

"Remus was part of the original Order," said Harry at once. "He would know. I'll send Hedwig."

"No," Merlin countered.

"Why not?" Harry questioned, surprised by the unabashed rejection.

"Remus would immediately recognize Hedwig and the Order might place a detecting charm on her," the warlock explained before glancing over at one of the kitchen cupboards. "Archimedes?"

The owl looked up from preening his feathers, disgruntled. "I suppose I could go," he muttered past his beak in mock resignation.

"But won't they just place a detection charm on _him?_ " Harry asked grumpily.

Merlin smirked. "Archimedes is no ordinary owl, Harry. The spells placed upon him are the pure form of the Old Religion. Any New spell will merely bounce off his feathers."

"So if someone tried to hit him with the killing curse it wouldn't be able to touch him?" wondered Hermione, eyes wide.

"That's right," Archimedes huffed, fluffing his feathers importantly.

"Great, you just had to give him something that will further boost his ego," Arthur muttered, smirking.

"What did you say, worthless king?" Archimedes demanded, rounding on the royal.

To his displeasure and the others amusement, the king blatantly ignored him, turning to Harry instead. "Try to write that letter as soon as possible, Harry. The sooner we give it to Remus the sooner we can start tracking down the identity of the locket thief."

"Are you ignoring me?" Archimedes cried. Arthur paid him no heed. The bird rounded on Merlin. "He's ignoring me!"

Merlin sighed. "Archimedes, let it go, will you? I'm not going to try to change the prat's mind. How about we all take a break?"

"Wait! We still don't know what the last horcrux is," Elyan protested.

"I think we do, actually," Harry interrupted. "The diary, Marvelo Gaunt's ring, Hufflepuff's cup, Slytherin's locket, perhaps Ravenclaw's diadem, and You Know Who's snake, Nagini. Dumbledore suspected she's the last because You Know Who has a remarkable hold on her and he keeps her closer than even his most trusted Death Eaters. I'm sure she's the last; she has to be."

The knights shared a look with Merlin, clearly stating that they knew of one more horcrux that the other three didn't but they kept silent. They'd made a promise not to say anything about the matter; best to let the boy think there were six until the Old Religion gave the all-clear for Merlin to be honest with him.

"I think you're right, Harry," the warlock sighed, resigned. "Tracking down Nagini will be easy enough since once we find Riddle we find her. The hardest, I believe, will be Hufflepuff's cup and Ravenclaw's diadem. We already have quite a lead on Slytherin's locket. Let's focus on that one for now. We don't want to become too overwhelmed with what we have to do; best to take things one step at a time."

After that the group dispersed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione staying at the table to write out a letter to Remus while the knights, Arthur, and Merlin went to explore the house.

"You know, for a bunch of dark sorcerers this house isn't so bad," Gwaine commented as they trudged up the stairs.

"Compared to what?" Elyan muttered, once again eyeing the mounted house elf heads with distaste.

"Morgana's hovel," the carefree knight answered with a shrug.

Leon and Percival split from the group on the first floor, intrigued by the Black Family Tree. Gwaine and Elyan wandered off on the third floor to explore the multiple rooms while Merlin and Arthur headed up to the topmost floor, pausing in front of the first door labeled SIRIUS. Curious, Merlin pushed the door open and stepped inside, Arthur following in his wake. Little mice scuttled across the floor, rushing into the walls to escape the sudden intruders. Dust covered every surface. A large spider web was draped between a hefty wooden wardrobe and the large chandelier above their heads which had wax hanging from the extinguished candles like yellowish icicles. Papers, broken books, and loose objects littered the floor.

Arthur let out a sudden curse and Merlin spun around to find the king blushing to the roots of his blonde hair, his eyes averted down on his shoes. Confused, Merlin finally noticed why Arthur was now actively trying to shy away from the walls behind them. The warlock had to admit that Harry's Godfather had a lot of nerve; amidst the banners of Gryffindor gold and scarlet were several posters of motorcycles and muggle women clad in nothing but bikinis.

"I think Gwaine and Sirius would have gotten along quite well," Merlin commented, trying to make the whole affair seem like it wasn't that big of a deal. He couldn't fault Arthur's reaction, though. In their day and time women did not go about wearing apparel that displayed every part of their body like in these posters.

"Is this… normal?" Arthur wondered, keeping his eyes averted while pointing to the wall with his thumb.

"In today's world, yes," Merlin answered, putting a comforting hand on the king's shoulder. "The views of what is acceptable have changed dramatically over the ages, Arthur."

"Obviously! Arthur snapped. "I find this blatantly disrespectful! The only man who should be able to see a woman in this way is the husband of said woman. This… this is…"

Merlin sighed. "I agree with you but many you encounter in this time will think differently. Although, you know as well as I that many men in our time would accept this kind of practice too."

"Yes, Gwaine being one of them," Arthur huffed. "I don't want him in this room, Merlin. I can only imagine the idiot trying to find a way to take these portraits back to Camelot and I will have none of that!"

Merlin chuckled. "He'd try to argue by saying that it's art."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "The difference between naked people in art and this is the feelings that are invoked when observing them."

Merlin smirked. "Alright, I'll make sure Gwaine never finds this room – not that he could ever remove the posters."

"What do you mean?"

"They're attached to the wall with a permanent sticking charm," Merlin replied, trying and failing to peel a poster off the wall as an example.

Arthur snorted. "Why would a man want to permanently keep images such as this on the walls?"

"Probably to annoy his parents," Merlin mused. "If you look around Arthur –"

"I don't think I will, Merlin, but thanks for the offer," Arthur interrupted sourly.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "What I was going to say was that if you look around, you'll notice this room is drastically different from the rest of the house. That's because Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor, breaking the tradition of every family member being sorted into Slytherin house. He was the black sheep of his family and he was honestly quite proud of that. He decorated his room this way to make a statement."

"He didn't have to make it so vulgar," Arthur murmured under his breath.

Merlin smirked until movement caught his eye. Amidst the still posters of muggle women and motorcycles was a wizard photograph of four young men, each displaying happy, care-free smiles. Merlin immediately recognized them as the Marauders. A sad smile climbed his face as he observed each of them.

"Who are they?" Arthur asked over his shoulder.

"The Marauders. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew," Merlin answered, pointing at each.

"That's Remus?" Arthur gasped, staring at the much happier young man. "I hardly recognize him!"

"This photograph was clearly taken before their lives were destroyed."

"You mean when James died because of Peter's betrayal?" Merlin looked at Arthur in surprise. The king smirked. "What, didn't think I was paying attention when you told us of Harry's history, did you? Sorry to disappoint you, Merlin, but you're not the only one who knows a thing or two."

Feeling the familiar banter starting, the warlock couldn't help but grin. "Oh please, if you didn't have me to explain things to you, you would be the stupidest king to ever rule Camelot."

"I highly doubt that, Merlin, seeing as you are the biggest idiot to ever be born in all the five kingdoms."

"At least I'm not a dollophead."

"Better that than a girl's petticoat."

"Cabbage head."

"Buffoon."

"Clotpole."

"You can't address me like that!"

"Why, because you're the king?"

Arthur unexpectedly lashed out and locked Merlin's head in his arm. "What was that, Merlin?" he asked, roughly grinding his knuckles into the manservant's head.

"Ouch! Knock it off, Arthur!" Merlin protested.

Laughing, the king waited for the right moment; he let Merlin go just as he shoved at Arthur's chest, causing the poor manservant to fall comically backwards, his arms flailing uselessly in the open air. Merlin hit the floor and scowled, doubling the king's laughter.

"Ha ha, very funny," Merlin grumbled, glaring at him.

Arthur took one last look around Sirius's room before heading for the exit. "Don't take too long getting back on your feet, Merlin," he teased before pausing. "Then again, take all the time you need. We wouldn't want you to trip and hit your head on something; it would damage the feeble amount of wit you actually possess."

"Turnip head!" Merlin insulted as Arthur disappeared through the doorway, the ghost of the king's laughter ringing in his ears.

Scrambling to his feet, Merlin brushed the dust off his backside and then his hands. He made to follow after his king when something caught his eye. Several papers on transfiguration littered the floor, covered in additional scribbled thoughts from Sirius. A small smile began to spread across Merlin's face as he picked up the note infested papers.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, causing the warlock to jump.

Hastily folding the papers and stuffing them in his pocket, Merlin ran out the door. "What?"

"I may have found something," Arthur said, pointing at the door to the next room.

Merlin immediately moved down the hall to examine what had captured the king's interest. The neatly written words on the door didn't seem all that impressive. _"'Do not enter without the express permission of Regulus Arcturus Black.'_ Um… am I supposed to be seeing something significant here, Arthur?"

The king rolled his eyes, exasperated. "The name, Merlin!"

"What about it?"

Arthur pointed dramatically. "Regulus Arcturus Black. R.A.B.!"

Merlin gasped, a sudden thrill coursing through him. "You don't think…?"

"I do," Arthur replied, smug.

"We should tell the others!"

Excited, the two men rushed down the steps, taking them two at a time.

"Wow, where's the fire?" Gwaine called as he leapt out of their way.

"Come back to the kitchen," Arthur ordered without stopping.

Gwaine and Elyan shared a glance before joining them in their descent. "Percival, Leon!" Arthur called when they reached the ground floor. The knights in question looked away from the tapestry immediately.

"Are you alright, Sire?" Leon asked, concerned.

Arthur grinned. "We may have found something. Come on, we need to tell Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

Intrigued, the last two joined the group thundering down the steps. They made so much noise that Mrs. Black's curtains flew open and the foul woman started shouting. Merlin flicked his hand and her curtains shut just as Harry, Ron, and Hermione came tumbling out of the kitchen, wands drawn.

"What's going on?" Harry demanded, concerned.

"I think we may have found R.A.B.," Arthur announced with a prideful smirk.

Hermione gasped while Harry and Ron's jaws dropped.

"Where?" Harry breathed.

"Just now, Merlin and I went to the top floor. There are two rooms up there. One is labeled Sirius and the other Regulus Arcturus Black."

"Of course!" Hermione cried.

"Sirius's brother! He was a Death Eater!" Harry shouted, realization dawning and with it, excitement.

" _Was?"_ Gwaine questioned.

"He's dead. A Death Eater who's dead who has the initials R.A.B.! It all fits! He took the locket!"

"Have you already sent that letter?" Merlin asked, realizing they didn't need to get the Order involved anymore.

"He was just about to when you lot came clamoring down the hall!" Archimedes snapped, said letter still attached to his leg as he flew over and perched on Merlin's shoulder.

"It looks like we're not going to need you after all, fickle feathers," Arthur sneered.

Archimedes clicked his beak in agitation. "Fine!" he snapped, "Just remember this the next time you need my help."

"Who said there was going to be a next time?"

Furious, Archimedes took off, smacking Arthur with his wings as he passed on his way up the stairs. Merlin sighed in frustration, rolling his eyes. Before he could demand Arthur be nicer to his owl, Hermione recaptured his attention.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

Merlin immediately assessed that the boy had turned rather pale. "Harry?" he probed.

"The locket," Harry muttered. "It was here."

"What?!" Ron yelped, whipping his head around wildly almost as if he expected it to magically appear.

"Remember when we were cleaning everything out of this place in our fifth year? We threw away tons of dark stuff – one _of them being a locket that none of us could open!"_

"Are you saying we threw a horcrux into the garbage?! It could be in any rubbage pile in Britain by now!" Ron despaired.

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Hermione mused, thinking. "How many times did we catch Kreacher sneaking things out of the rubbish sacks? I'm sure he must have smuggled a few things from under our noses without notice!"

"Who's Kreacher?" asked Elyan.

"He's a house elf that served the Blacks," Harry answered. "I kind of inherited him along with the house after Sirius died."

"And you think he stole things from you?" Arthur asked, clearly disapproving.

"If he stole the locket this could save us a whole lot of time," Harry pointed out.

"Summon him, Harry!" Ron urged. "Let's find out what that little two-timing snot-nosed – "

"Ron!" Hermione reprimanded.

"What? He is! He betrayed all of us!"

"That doesn't mean you should insult him," Hermione started to argue.

"Both of you, give it a rest!" Harry snapped. "We don't have time for this. Come on, let's go back into the kitchen; we don't want Kreacher's sudden appearance to wake the old hag again."

After everyone had entered, Harry called out Kreacher's name. With an almighty _crack!_ the dirty house elf appeared. His overly large ears drooped down past his pointed chin, his bluish eyes squinting even in the dim light. A ragged cloth covered his body and his thin arms hung limply at his sides. Bowing slightly to his master, he muttered insults under his breath. "Filthy blood traitor is back in mistress's house. Kreacher wonders what he and his nasty mudblood and blood traitor friends are doing, trespassing."

"Oi! Harry owns this place now, you grubby little toe rag!" Ron raged, stepping forward as if to throttle the elf. Hermione grabbed his hand to try and calm him.

Kreacher's glare disappeared as his eyes came to rest on Merlin. To Harry, Ron, and Hermione's utmost astonishment, a genuine look of awe crossed the elf's wizened face and he bowed until his large nose brushed the floor. "Master Emrys," he respectfully greeted.

"Kreacher, I presume?" Merlin answered, deciding that even if Kreacher's actions may not have been seen as noble by some, he didn't judge him for them. He had a better understanding than most of the love one has for a master and the desire to serve those who love you in return. Surprising the others, Merlin sat down on the ground in front of Kreacher and patted the floor next to him.

The elf immediately shook his head, rubbing his knobby fingers together. "Kreacher could never sit down next to Magic itself!" he protested.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur demanded.

Merlin shrugged, "Can't two servants sit together and talk?" Harry frowned. Clearly he didn't believe Kreacher to be in the same standing as Merlin. The warlock sighed. "Look, this may be hard for you to hear" – he gestured to Harry – "but Kreacher doesn't like you because you haven't shown him any kind of love or affection."

"Of course I haven't," Harry snapped. "He hated Sirius!"

"And why do you think that is?" Merlin retorted. "Sirius was a great man, Harry, don't get me wrong, but even he had his faults. Kreacher reminded him of the horrors he experienced as a child and therefore he treated him with hatred. It's no wonder Kreacher's loyalties were not with him."

Harry looked outraged but he kept his mouth shut because deep down he knew Merlin was right. Seeing that he was getting through to him, Merlin continued, "When I first met Arthur, he was a prat! The biggest I've ever encountered."

"Hey!" Arthur protested.

"You changed," Merlin grinned, "but for a while there I considered the reward of being your manservant to be the worst in the history of bestowed honors. Who would want to serve a prince who carried enough arrogance to rival the other royals of the five kingdoms combined?" -Arthur smacked the back of Merlin's head rather hard. The servant merely chuckled, rubbing the smart- "Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is that Arthur and I were able to work out our differences and I embraced the purpose of my existence. Kreacher was born to serve the Black family and now you, Harry, as you have inherited him at your Godfather's request. Though I must say I am disappointed but not surprised he doesn't want to serve you after the way you've treated him."

"Sirius is _dead_ because of him!" Harry spat, pointing angrily at the elf who glared up at him in contempt.

"Kreacher played as much a part in his death as you and the man himself did, Harry," Merlin calmly replied. "You should have been practicing Occlumency yet you chose not to master it, therefore allowing Riddle to feed you false information. Sirius decided to disobey Dumbledore's orders and leave to come to your aid. Kreacher decided to interpret Sirius's command to 'get out' as permission to leave the house. Everyone played a part in the catastrophic event that later occurred. Have you even bothered to ask Kreacher if it was his intention all along for Sirius to die that night?"

Harry's face was bright red, his eyes flashing dangerously. Ron looked like he wanted to punch Merlin in the jaw. The knights and Arthur shifted back and forth, clearly uncomfortable, and Hermione was looking at the floor almost in silent agreement with Merlin's statement. The warlock chanced a glance at Kreacher who was still staring at him in admiration.

A pregnant pause rang through the kitchen before Harry let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Kreacher," he bit out, "answer me honestly. Did you intend to kill Sirius when you went to the Malfoys?"

The ugly elf didn't even flinch as he answered, "It was not Kreacher's intention to kill Master Sirius but Kreacher is not sad he is dead."

Harry bristled but kept a lid on his emotions. Ron, on the other hand, let his run wild. "How can you even say that?!"

Kreacher looked at Harry who nodded, indicating he wanted the elf to answer. Kreacher glowered angrily before vehemently speaking his mind. "Master Sirius never cared about Kreacher nor the things that Kreacher loved! He disrespected his family, a family of great witches and wizards! My poor mistress he disappointed constantly as he defied the traditions of his noble house! Kreacher loathed Master Sirius because his conceited ways prevented him from seeing anything else! He never treated Kreacher well like Mistress Cissy and Mistress Bella did."

Harry's face was twisted with anger and bitterness. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he raked his fingers through his unruly hair. "Thank you for at least being honest, Kreacher," he muttered, angrily adding, "Even if it upsets me."

"Perhaps we should go ahead and ask Kreacher about the locket?" Hermione tentatively asked, sensing that Harry was going to need some time to sort through his current feelings.

"What locket does the mudblood speak of?" Kreacher wondered though Merlin picked up a sense of anxiety in the undercurrent of his light tone.

"Don't you dare call her that again!" Harry and Ron shouted at the same time.

"Of course, master," Kreacher bowed before mumbling, "filthy blood traitor that you are."

"Kreacher, you shouldn't speak that way about your master," Merlin gently admonished.

The elf was mortified as his large bluish eyes swiveled around to him. "Master Emrys?"

Merlin smiled sadly. "Though your opinion of Harry may currently be in a bad light, you shouldn't judge him so quickly. Sometimes the masters we hate turn out to be the best we could have hoped to serve." He glanced at a rather miffed king with a warm smile. "Give Harry a chance."

Kreacher didn't look happy at all but he respectively bowed his head to Merlin before looking warily at his master. Harry tried to swallow his prejudice too, deciding to do as Hermione suggested and focus on the possible horcrux. "Right, Kreacher, two years ago when we were cleaning out the house, we caught you attempting to steal several things from the rubbish piles."

"Kreacher does not deny it," the elf replied, folding his paper-thin arms.

"Did one of those happen to be a locket?" Harry pressed, trying to keep calm though, like everyone else, his heart was hammering in his chest.

Kreacher shuffled back and forth on his feet. "Yes," he admitted.

"Do you still have it?" Harry asked eagerly.

Large tears suddenly welled in Kreacher's eyes and the elf let out a wail. "No! Kreacher failed and now everything Kreacher was asked to do cannot be done! Kreacher is a bad elf!"

The poor thing looked around wildly, almost as if he was searching for something to punish himself with for said failure. Recognizing this behavior, Harry immediately ordered, "I forbid you to hurt yourself, Kreacher. Just tell us what you mean. How did you fail?"

"Master Regulus told Kreacher to take the locket back home and destroy it," the elf howled. "Kreacher tried and tried but no matter what the locket would not break! Kreacher would have to repeatedly punish himself for not fulfilling Master Regulus' orders!"

"Wait, how did Regulus even find out about the locket?" Harry asked, confused.

"T-The Dark Lord told Master Regulus that he required an elf so Master Regulus sent Kreacher, ordering him to do as the Dark Lord asked and then return home. The Dark Lord took Kreacher to a terrible cave with a lake." The elf shuddered and a shadow crossed Harry's face, his eyes filling with a dark understanding. "There was an island in the middle of the lake with a basin in the center. The Dark Lord made Kreacher drink all the potion in the basin. Kreacher's insides hurt and burned… he saw terrible things… he cried out for his Mistress to save him but the Dark Lord only laughed and made Kreacher drink the potion until it was gone. Then he placed a locket inside the basin, refilled it with potion, and sailed away in a little boat, leaving Kreacher behind. Kreacher was so thirsty… he went to the island's edge and drank from the lake… Dead hands came out of the water and dragged Kreacher under the surface…"

"How did you get away?" Harry whispered.

Kreacher looked confused. "Master Regulus told Kreacher to come home."

"But how did you escape the Inferi?"

"What's Inferi?" asked Elyan.

"Dead bodies bewitched by dark magic to do one's bidding," Merlin quickly explained. Ignoring the appalled look on the knights' faces, he turned to Harry. "Harry, Kreacher's magic isn't the same as yours. It's bound to obedience and therefore gives him the ability to apparated and disapparate in places witches and wizards can't. Since he had done as Riddle asked he was able to return home like Regulus commanded him to."

Harry considered this a moment. "It _would_ be beneath You Know Who to consider what a house elf is capable of compared to a wizard… Right, so what did you do when you came back, Kreacher?"

"Kreacher told Master Regulus everything that had happened and Master Regulus was very worried. He ordered Kreacher not to leave the house. Then, a little while later, he came to Kreacher in the night and told him to take him to the cave where Kreacher had gone with the Dark Lord."

Harry guessed what happened next, envisioning the horrible scene of the darkened cave, the creepy boat, and the ominous potion in the middle of the tiny island. "He made you drink the potion, didn't he?" he said, disgust riddling his tone.

Kreacher shook his head, openly weeping, and then Merlin knew. "He drank the potion himself?" he asked sadly. It was something he could see Arthur doing; always feeling it was his responsibility to take out whatever threat came to those he loved.

The elf wiped at his eyes, nodding through his thick tears. Hermione gasped and her hands covered her mouth.

"M-Master Regulus took a locket from his pocket like the one the Dark Lord had placed in the basin," Kreacher stuttered. "He told Kreacher to switch the lockets after the potion was empty…" the elf was sobbing so much now that he was retching. "He ordered Kreacher – to leave – without him. He told Kreacher to never tell his Mistress what he had done – and to destroy the first locket! He drank the potion and Kreacher swapped the lockets. Kreacher then watched as Master Regulus was dragged beneath the water… and…"

Hermione was openly crying. Ron looked troubled, Harry was beside himself, and the knights appeared both disgusted and disturbed by the tale. Merlin could only imagine the horror and pain Kreacher had experienced. If that had been Arthur…

Merlin was suddenly grateful that though he was Arthur's servant he was still capable of disobedience. If part of his destiny was to follow Arthur's every order, the man would have died a long time ago and Merlin would have had to stand back and helplessly watch it happen!

"What happened after that Kreacher?" Merlin prompted, seeing as everyone was too appalled by the turn of events to speak yet.

"Kreacher returned home," the elf sniffled. "He did as Master Regulus asked not telling his family what happened to him but… _Kreacher couldn't destroy the locket, Master Emrys, no matter what he tried!_ So Kreacher decided to keep it safe. He smuggled it from the trash and hid it in his cabinet but then… Mundungus Fletcher! _He stole it!_ He stole everything Kreacher saved!"

"That no good, son of a – "

"Ron!" Hermione gasped in warning.

Ron glared, huffing indignantly. Harry also swore under his breath.

"Isn't Mundungus that shifty bloke we met with the rest of the Order?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin nodded. "He's a notorious crook."

"Why is such an impudent man working for the Order?" Arthur asked, clearly disapproving.

"He owed Dumbledore for getting him out of a few scrapes in the past," Harry answered, glowering. "I should have known that he'd stolen the locket! The git didn't waste any time ransacking this place after Sirius died!" He kicked the nearest table leg and shouted in frustration. "For all we know he could have pawned off the locket months ago along with those silver goblets!"

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed. "Then there's only one way to find out if that's true or not. We need to interrogate the man himself."

Harry paused before nodding curtly. "Kreacher, I have a job for you."

"Yes master?"

"I want you to find Mundungus Fletcher. Bring him back here the second that you do – he's as slippery as a slug so don't waste any time snatching him. Knock him out flat if you have to."

"Kreacher can cause him bodily harm?" the elf wondered with a gleam in his eye.

"If that's what it takes to bring him back, go ahead," Harry replied in all seriousness. "This is really important, Kreacher. We want to finish what Regulus started – er – to ensure that he didn't die in vain. Can you do this for us?"

The elf blinked a few times before nodding. Harry seemed to struggle for a moment before making up his mind about something. Pulling out the fake locket, he handed it out to the elf. "Um, I want you to have this… I'm sure Regulus would have wanted to give it to you as a token of gratitude… "

The elf let out a strangled sob and his small hands numbly accepted the supposed heirloom as if it were made of precious gold. The poor thing went into a spastic fit, bawling for a good thirty minutes before calming down enough to regain his strength and place the locket delicately in his little cupboard.

"I don't know whether he's crying out of gratitude or sorrow," Leon muttered to Gwaine.

"Probably both, mate," he replied.

Kreacher stepped away from his cabinet and bowed low to Harry, Ron, and Merlin. He eyed the knights curiously and looked a little unsure of how to show respect to Hermione until he finally settled on giving them some kind of strange salute before disappearing with a _crack!_

"You know, Merlin, the more I see the behavior of those creatures, the more grateful I am that you don't display that amount of devotion," Arthur opined.

"To be honest with you, Sire, one of the best things about not being a house elf is being able to disobey anything you ask me to do that I find stupid," Merlin grinned.

"So you're saying then that you find everything I ask you to do as such – since you never do as you're told."

"Well, prats are known for demanding stupid things," Merlin shrugged.

"Shut up, Merlin!" Arthur retaliated, smacking the back of his head. The knights openly laughing while the trio looked on, amused.

Merlin merely grinned, rubbing the back of his skull.

* * *

 **Alright! So no Death Eaters can get into Hogwarts. How angry do you think Old Voldie is going to be? Heh heh. Did you like my version of Kreacher's tale? Let me know!**

 **PS If anyone was offended by Arthur's reaction to the bikini posters in Sirius's room that wasn't my intention. Considering the time period in which Arthur is from, I wrote his POV dependent upon how a person would react from that time. Not to mention Arthur is a pretty noble and honor-bound guy. He doesn't strike me as the type who would have approved of that type of decor for himself - though we all know Gwaine would have been all for it. XD See you guys soon! Drop me a note, if you feel so inclined. :3**


	15. Chapter 15

15 Slytherin's Locket

It had been several days since Kreacher left in search of Mundungus and everyone was getting restless. Arthur and the knights were not accustomed to sitting around for hours and Harry's patience was wearing as thin as theirs over the lack of anything to do. Tired of the complaining, Merlin magicked the second floor into one large room – the décor on the walls alternating to different places but staying intact – and gave the knights all the equipment they needed to train to their hearts content. Harry decided to watch them spar and bash each other repeatedly with shields, even getting a few sword practicing tips along the way. Ron had taken to haunting the drawing room in a sulky atmosphere, listening to the radio which only spoke of dreadful news. Hermione buried herself in her books, muttering to herself on occasion and practicing random spells; she was the only one who could stand being in the same melancholy room as Ron for longer than an hour.

Merlin himself had retreated to the master bedroom, locking the door behind him and ignoring any who tried to distract him from his goal. The others had finally given up trying to figure out what he was up to; though Arthur still pestered him at random moments, probably waiting to catch him off guard so he would give something away unintentionally. Unfortunately for him, Merlin had spent a large amount of his life avoiding the truth and therefore was a master at keeping secrets.

The warlock was buried almost up to his large ears in different books and loose papers, shifting through them and taking notes on a piece of yellowed parchment. What he was trying to do was definitely unnerving but Merlin had given this a lot of thought – had stewed over it for decades, really – and now that he had this opportunity he wasn't about to pass it up.

" _When first starting out, it is best to only try changing a limb or a single feature of the body,"_ he muttered quietly, rereading the text he'd been buried in for the last hour. _"This gives one the chance to learn what beast may be dwelling inside them and helps gain a clearer picture when concentration is required during the full phase process…_ right, let's give it a go then."

Merlin held out his hand but paused.

Should he really be trying to do this? Many times in the past his experiments in uncharted magical territory had resulted in several exploded flats and hasty lies about gas leaks to concerned authorities – and let's not forget the multiple forest fires when he'd lived several decades as a hermit. Perhaps he shouldn't be trying this branch of magic inside a confined room…

But surely he'd be able to handle this! It wasn't like he was trying to perform the whole spell; just a piece. What would it hurt?

Making up his mind, Merlin closed his eyes and did as the book and several of Sirius's notes instructed, concentrating on finding the unique flow of magic within him, forcing it to only manifest in his right hand. He found the usual magic he normally tapped into but he needed to dig deeper. Reaching his Dragon Lord magic, he felt a strange stirring in his gut. He was close! Pushing past this level, he dived down and seized upon a foreign animalistic power that was wild and ferocious. It caused Merlin to gasp and he almost withdrew from its unfamiliarity. Taking a deep breath, he overcame his uncertainty and reached into the feral magic, calling it forth into his right hand.

It sprung upward immediately and Merlin's hand grew taut, his fingers pushing outward until his tendons and bones were as straight and firm as a mighty oak tree. The surface of his skin began to ripple and Merlin watched in fascination as the color morphed from peach to black, the smooth exterior taking on a glint as tiny scales appeared like someone was etching them against his skin with a quill. What he wasn't prepared for was the change in his hand's size; all of a sudden the bones grew ten times their natural size and the weight change caused Merlin to fall onto the floor.

He gasped as his hand arched upwards and his thumb disappeared, the bone grinding a new path under his skin and escaping through the underside of his wrist, the appendage now covered in black scales and sporting a menacing looking ebony claw that Merlin somehow knew was capable of cutting flesh to ribbons with little -if any- effort. So focused was he on his new thumb it took a moment for him to realize his four front fingers had also transformed into claws, their sharp curled points barely resting against the wooden floor.

Merlin released a breath he hadn't known he was holding as he stared at the anomaly. The hand was so large he could easily wrap his entire torso inside it. He tried lifting it but the weight was too much for his scrawny arm to handle. Panting Merlin realized that the magic coursing through his hand was attempting to continue up his arm. Forcing it into the confined area, he decided to test flexing his fingers. His heart leapt a little as the terrifying claws obeyed his thought, lifting one at a time before landing once more on the wooden floor.

"Hmmm, feels really weird," he muttered to himself.

Experimenting further, he pushed all his weight against the hand, extending the pad of his palm across the floor. All of a sudden Merlin was able to feel the rumblings in the house below him; the quick footwork of the knights, the steady pacing of someone in the floor below them, and another set of loan footsteps in the kitchen. He also distinguished the different scuttling movements of mice, spiders, and cockroaches in and on the walls.

The knowledge had come so quickly and surprisingly that the warlock was soon overwhelmed. Lifting his palm from the floor, he let out a series of gasps and disbursed the magic in his hand, transforming it back to normal. The sensation, albeit strange, was not unpleasant – familiar even in an odd kind of way – though tiring nonetheless.

Merlin fell onto his back, his chest heaving. Sweat laced his brow and his entire body ached something _fierce_. He hadn't felt this way when performing magic in _centuries!_ Obviously he had forgotten how much practice was involved when attempting something new. _Goodness_ he was tired! Wiping his brow with a shaky hand, he decided to call it a day. He was in dire need of something to eat and his brain felt like a rung out sponge. Flicking his wrist, his eyes flashed gold and the books and papers gathered together, soaring into a trunk at the foot of the bed which locked after the lid shut.

Merlin sighed, examining his now normal hand. "I think I know what I am. Can't say I'm surprised… too bad it isn't something subtle; just my luck, I suppose."

Pushing himself up with enormous effort, the warlock stumbled as he made for the door. Reaching the knob, he steadied himself and gathered his strength before removing the lock enchantments and wandering down the stairs. His ears picked up on the clang and shouts of the knights as he neared the second floor. A small smile lit his face as warmth spread in his heart. It had been too long since he had heard those sounds. A part of him even wanted to grab a shield and allow the knights to beat into it, for nostalgia purposes, but instead he continued down to the kitchen where he found Hermione hastily trying to make dinner.

"Merlin!" she cried, whipping around the second she realized he was there.

"Hello, Hermione, what are you making?" he asked, sauntering over to the simmering pot on the stove.

"Potato soup," she answered, stirring the creamy contents. "It's the one claim I have in the kitchen."

Merlin laughed. "Well it smells really good. Anything I can do to help?"

"Thanks but I think I can handle it," Hermione smiled.

Merlin moseyed over to a chair and tiredly lowered himself into it, burying his head in his arms. The aching in his body had increased from the use of unfamiliar magic and his stomach rolled with demands of being fed. He was getting too old for this.

"I know it's pointless to ask what you've been up to in the master bedroom but can I at least ask if you're alright?" Hermione timidly said.

Merlin peeked over at her and smiled a carefree smile. "I'm fine, Hermione, just tired is all."

"How can _you_ be tired, _Mer_ lin? You didn't even bother training with us today."

The warlock looked up to see a rather drained but cheered group of knights strolling into the kitchen, the smell of sweat radiating off their exerted bodies. "There are other ways to wear out the body, Arthur, even if the only one you know of is bashing people with maces and swords."

"At least what I do is beneficial in more ways than one," the king bantered playfully as he gently shoved Merlin's shoulder. Sitting down next to him, he observed the manservant in a way that made Merlin squirm. He didn't like it when Arthur was observant; years of trying to avoid such a gaze through lies and deception were hard to erase after all. "Merlin, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Merlin automatically replied, leaping to his feet and rushing over to the cupboard. He tended to retreat to random chores in order to hide his emotions – especially when he didn't want Arthur to worry. He wasn't being evasive because he felt he was doing something wrong; he simply didn't want to tell his best friend what he was up to. He was afraid of how Arthur would react.

The man had gotten used to his Dragoon persona but this kind of magic he was exploring was a whole new level. Would Arthur still accept him if he found out he could change his form into a great terrifying beast? The fear was probably irrational but it was there nonetheless.

Arthur was not about to let it go, however, now familiar with the warlock's pattern of evading the truth. "Merlin, you look exhausted. Seriously, what have you been doing the last five days?"

"Oh, you know, a little studying," Merlin vaguely answered.

Arthur snorted. "I thought you said you'd mastered all the elements of magic a long time ago. What could you possibly be studying?"

"I'm just brushing up on a few things," the manservant hedged, setting the table without looking Arthur or the knights in the eye.

"Merlin, we're all curious," Gwaine admitted. "It hasn't escaped our attention that you've been holed up in that room every day only to come out looking like you've just wrestled Percival for hours. What have you been up to?"

"Like I said," Merlin answered, grinding his teeth together, "I'm studying."

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "Do I have to order you to tell us the truth, Merlin?"

"Even if you did I wouldn't tell you," he snapped, his irritation getting the better of him.

For a moment the king looked like he was about to argue but then he sighed and shook his head. "Fine. At least give us the assurance that you're not attempting to kill yourself so Gwaine will stop worrying about you."

Even if he made it seem like Gwaine was the only one who cared, the king's worry was clearly laced within the request. Merlin tried to reassure him. "I'm not doing anything that will cause bodily harm, Arthur, I promise. Just give me some time, alright?"

"But you'll tell us what you've been up to?" Elyan pressed.

"I will, when the time is right," Merlin hesitantly promised.

It was then that Harry and Ron entered the room, drawn to the kitchen by the aromas of the soup Hermione was now loading into bowls. Soon everyone was sitting at the table enjoying the tasty dinner and talking about mundane things of both the wizarding and muggle worlds, Harry and Hermione answering more of the muggle questions given by the knights while Ron took on the magical ones. Merlin merely contented himself to listen, his eyes unconsciously dwelling on his right hand for long periods of time.

* * *

The night was in full bloom, the long shadows of the darkened buildings providing the perfect cover for anyone who wished to lurk. Merlin had waited until the others had succumbed to the deepest part of their dreams before quietly slipping out of the house. It had been two whole days since his first attempt at changing his form and now he was practically beside himself with anticipation to experience the whole effect. After changing both his hands and feet at different intervals and seeing how big they were, he knew without a doubt that he couldn't transform completely in the bedroom without blowing up the entire house. So it was with deliberate determination that Merlin now found himself sneaking away in the dead of night in search of a clearing where he could put his skills to the test. Heading into an alley, he doubled and then triple checked that nobody was following him before allowing the wind to pick up his body and drop him in a forest several thousand miles away.

His sudden appearance in the forest startled an owl who took off without partaking its captured dinner; the mouse scurried away as fast as its little legs could carry it. Merlin eyed the area and immediately relaxed. Though he loved being surrounded by cities and immense amounts of people, there was something tranquil about being alone in a forest. He closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet, moist scent of the earth, the soothing succulence of the pine trees, and the crispness of the night air. It was revitalizing and seemed to recharge his soul with positive energy.

He started to wander east, hoping that eventually he'd run into a clearing that was big enough to accommodate him. Luck must have been on his side for he soon found a meadow filled with high grass surrounded on all sides by tall trees. The sky above glittered with countless stars and for a while the warlock's breath was stolen away as he became lost in the cosmos.

Relishing the natural beauty that many took for granted, Merlin meandered into the center of the meadow. It was almost as if the world were holding its breath as Merlin's heart skipped several beats, anticipation swirling beneath his skin like a raging river. Swallowing, he closed his eyes and dived into his magic, seizing upon the now familiar feral power. He allowed it to flow freely through his entire body and all of his muscles stiffened while his heart hammered in his chest. And then a soothing sensation like rain gently falling on the skin trailed from Merlin's head all the way down to his toes.

His torso grew longer, his backbone expanding into a giant tail as he fell forward and his arms and legs extended in length and size. His head suddenly shot into the sky due to his neck -which was now several feet long- and as his skull elongated, Merlin felt his shoulder blades flare straight out of his back before fanning out on either side of his body.

Gasping, Merlin stumbled forward and promptly fell, his great mass causing the earth to tremor and the trees to rock back and forth. Labored breathing reached his ears and it took a moment before he realized it was coming from him. He peered down at a long snout surrounded by a rather impressive set of sharp pointy teeth, his nostrils flaring above the jaws, the tips barely visible. Experimenting, he open and closed his mouth, moving his giant tongue around in order to get a feel for his new set of teeth.

Lifting his head, he became disoriented since his line of vision was now congruent with the treetops. Wiggling his skull from side to side and up and down, Merlin felt his long neck swivel with a freedom he'd never been able to experience as a human. Leaning it backward he easily glanced down at his impressive forearms and claws. Lowering his head, he peered between his front legs and marveled over what he saw.

He was _huge!_

If he had to take a guess, he'd say from snout to tail his body was quite possibly sixty feet in length, his wings being just as large. Curious, he maneuvered around so he could see them. They were quite beautiful, the skeleton over the top flaring downward at different joints, the tips ending at a point. The membrane between each joint was a lighter shade to that of his black body but still quite thick. A sudden urge to fly caused his heart to leap.

Should he?

What kind of person would pass up the chance to fly?

Stretching his wings to their full length, Merlin beat them downward, using his limps as a spring board to take off. Flapping clumsily, he fell at first, nearly crashing into the trees. Panicked, he pushed harder, beating in steady strokes, until suddenly he was soaring up into the sky. A roar of pleasure escaped him, the noise vibrating in every bone of his body. The wind slammed against his face, howling in his ears, as he cut through the night.

It came as quite a surprise when Merlin flew through his first cloud. It was cold but not unpleasant against his dragon hide and left his scales gleaming with perspiration. It surprisingly didn't affect his flight at all, the water trailing across the smooth membrane like the soft caress of a lover. Merlin closed his eyes, breathing in everything he was feeling, sensing, and experiencing. It had been exhilarating when flying on Kilgharrah but to actually be the one soaring through the air… this was something else! After gliding along the tops of clouds and sinking his claws into them, Merlin gathered enough nerve to try diving.

Arching down, he cut through the clouds and surveyed the land below, finding it remarkably easy to see -even from this height- the cities of men. Spotting a forested area, Merlin headed towards it; he didn't want to attempt a dive in a populated area. Taking a deep breath, he dipped downward and folded his wings against his body. The velocity was staggering, the wind thrilling, and the height of the drop positively terrifying! He fell for a long time, longer than he had expected, his stomach left somewhere above the clouds and his heart pounding in his throat. Merlin's eyes widened in panic and he started to hear a voice in his head – remarkably like Arthur's – saying he was an idiot.

What on earth was he _doing?!_ This was his first flight! He didn't know how to dive! And even if he managed to pull out of it, would he be able to redirect himself in such a way that would leave him airborne? Or would he crash land into the trees? He hadn't thought this through… _he was going to crash!_ Arthur would never forgive him if he died falling several thousand feet from the air on a whim! What possessed him to try such a dangerous thing?!

Merlin was ripped from his silent panic as the ground sudden sprung up in front of him. Letting out a curse, he flared open his wings and shut his eyes, praying that by some miracle he wouldn't die from sheer stupidity. His wings snapped open from the rapid wind current and his body shot up like a cork flying from a wine bottle. Shock and then sudden excitement coursed through Merlin's entire body and he let out a loud peel of relieved laughter as he flew up into the sky again. Regaining his confidence, he spiraled through the air in loops, twirls, and twists, feeling the joy of being in a second skin that felt just as familiar now as his own.

He didn't know how long he stayed in the sky but eventually his wings began to tire and Merlin realized he had to land. Unease shot down his spine and he wildly looked around for a place that could survive a possible tumbling dragon. After gliding for a while, his keen eyes found a spot and he began his descent. There really wasn't a reason to be nervous. He'd seen Kilgharrah and Aithusa land a hundred times. How hard could it be?

It turned out to be harder than it looked.

He tried to come in for a straight landing but forgot to calculate his speed. With an ungraceful attempt, the poor dragon tripped over his own claws, his body flying over his head, and he landed on his back before continuing to roll several times on his sides, plowing trees, rocks, and shrubbery asunder in his wake.

The noise was deafening and would have leveled a town if Merlin hadn't been careful enough to pick a place in the middle of nowhere. Groaning, he slowly strained different parts of his body, assessing if there was any damage. Finding none but his wounded pride, he shakily got on all fours and twisted around. The woods were completely destroyed.

"Oops," he muttered aloud. Blinking, he finally realized he could speak. "Hey, I can talk! Just like Kilgharrah, Aithusa, and Altiore!" His voice was a lot deeper and grinding than his human voice but the tone underneath was the same. Delight coursed through him. Letting out another laugh that caused the earth to quake Merlin shook his head before sighing, "I've got to try that again. I won't be of any help to anyone if I can't land on my own two – well, _four_ – feet!"

And with a determined energy that could not be quenched, the dragon took to the sky. Needless to say, Merlin was a very clumsy human being and so it was quite understandable (though frustrating) that his inelegance had not disappeared in his Animagus form. It took him five more tries but he finally managed to land without a hint of stumbling. Proud of himself and desirous to prove the success wasn't a fluke, Merlin took off one last time before circling around and landing again in the ruined forest.

"Ha! If only Kilgharrah, Aithusa, and Altiore could see me now!" Merlin shouted triumphantly. Smirking over his success, he smugly folded his wings and rested on his great belly, allowing his head to curl around to his side. He let out a contented sigh. "So this is what it feels like to curl up and take a nap…" he mumbled, before letting out a deep yawn and closing his large eyes. "Maybe I can just rest here a while…"

* * *

The next thing Merlin knew, he was bathed in sunlight, a racket of noise buzzing in his pounding skull. Growling in frustration, he didn't realize he'd let out a roar until he saw hundreds of birds take flight in alarm, fleeing from the area with all due haste. Confused, Merlin tilted his large head and then the realization hit him.

He was a dragon.

He'd successfully become an Animagus!

And he was _still_ a dragon, lying in the middle of a forest he'd practically razed to the ground. He'd fallen asleep instead of heading back to Grimmauld Place! Arthur was sure to be going out of his mind as to where he'd run off to. Terrifying images of the others leaving the safety of the house to come search for him caused Merlin to phase back into his human form without so much as a passing thought.

He was in the middle of running when he transported back to the alley he'd ventured into the night previous so it came as quite the fright that he was almost hit by a car as he shot out of the shade into the road. The panicked driver honked his horn and Merlin waved after him. "Sorry!"

Panting, he wasted no time in running up to the hidden house of number twelve. The moment he stepped inside and closed the door he was assaulted by a verbal beating from a very distraught and furious king; Arthur apparently had been waiting on the steps with his eyes trained on the door since he'd woken – he was still wearing the pair of trousers he'd worn to bed the night before.

"MERLIN!" he cried, though his relief twisted into rage as he leapt to his feet. _"Where in the name of Camelot have you been?!_ It's nearly noon! Imagine the panic we all felt when we realized you weren't in the house. No note. No explanation. You were simply missing. I'd accuse you of being in the tavern but we both know that's drivel!"

"There was a time you didn't think it was," Merlin cut in.

Arthur glared and Merlin visibly shrunk before him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you strung up by your thumbs!"

"Um… well… you see…"

"Yes?" Arthur snapped, drumming his fingers across his taut bicep.

Merlin slumped his shoulders, resigning himself to the inevitable. He was just about to confess when a loud _crack!_ rent the air followed by a scream. Mrs. Black's curtains flew open but before she could get so much as a syllable past her lips Merlin forced the large strips of fabric closed with a wave of magic. He and Arthur shared a glance before barreling down into the kitchen, skidding to a halt.

The knights had leapt from their chairs, Ron was clutching Hermione in his arms, and Harry was plastered against the wall with Kreacher bowing at his feet.

"Kreacher has found the thief, Mundungus Fletcher, Master Harry," the elf proudly proclaimed in his croaky voice.

Merlin looked around confused until he saw the pair of legs lying on the floor. Bile rose in his throat. No matter how many times he'd seen it, he still hated looking upon the bodies of the dead. The sudden stench in the kitchen made it clear that Mundungus had been dead for several days. His lifeless eyes stared up at the ceiling, his flesh half rotted; it looked like the birds had been having a feast over him.

Merlin shakily waved his hand, encasing the body within a coffin, desperate to be free from the scene as well as the smell. His stomach retched again and it was all he could do not to run over and throw up in the sink. Ron already beat him to it, his face so green he could rival grass in the middle of summer.

"H-How did you find him?" Harry asked, lowering himself shakily into a chair as far away from the coffin as possible.

"Kreacher began his search in Knockturn Alley because that is where all the thieves go. Kreacher waited several days before he overheard several wizards talking about Mundungus Fletcher. One was saying to his friends that he'd learned Mundungus had died and the three wizards then made plans to find his hideout to steal his treasures. Kreacher followed them. They found his hideout two days later but Mundungus Fletcher was not there so Kreacher left. Kreacher tried several other places before finally going to Hogsmeade. Kreacher found Mundungus Fletcher's body half buried behind the Shrieking Shack and then brought it back here as Master Harry ordered."

Harry slowly nodded, resigned. "Thank you, Kreacher. You did well."

"Thank you, Master Harry."

"So much for an interrogation," Gwaine sighed, poking the coffin with his toe in disgust.

"What do we do now?" asked Hermione.

Harry looked to Merlin who soon felt the stares of everyone else in the room. At first Merlin didn't know what to tell them. As a thief, Mundungus wouldn't have told anyone where he kept his stolen merchandise nor would he bother keeping a record of who he sold things to. But then Merlin remembered something Kreacher had said. "Kreacher?"

"Yes Master Emrys?"

"The crooks you overheard, they found Mundungus's hideout?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you followed them?"

"Yes, sir."

Harry shared an excited glance with Merlin. "Kreacher, do you remember how to get there?"

"I do, Master Harry," Kreacher replied with a confident nod.

"Wait, why do we want to go where that gold digger kept all his valuables?" Elyan asked, still confused.

"There's a fair chance the horcrux may still be there," Merlin answered.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gwaine said, leaping forward. "Let's go!"

"Wait," Harry paused, causing the knights to still. "Um, will Kreacher be able to take all of us?"

"I don't see why not," Merlin answered. "House elves possess powerful magic, Harry. Kreacher can get us there no problem. It would be best to be on guard, however, since we may be apparating into a room full of looting crooks."

"Right," Arthur muttered, turning to Percival. "Will you go back up to the training room and fetch our swords?"

"Of course, Sire," Percival said, inclining his head before disappearing out the door.

"What do you need swords for?" Ron demanded, eyes wide.

Arthur folded his arms. "You have your wands, we have our swords. I'm not about to take on bandits without a weapon."

"Just try not to take any of their heads off," Merlin warned. "In today's world murder is a high offense and people have a much more intricate system in tracking down the one's responsible. Unlike where we're from, if you kill a bandit here you're held accountable for killing them – and anyone else for that matter – and you may even end up going to jail. The last thing I want to do is break you out of Azkaban, Arthur, so maiming but no killing, please."

"What's Azkaban?" asked Leon.

"It's the wizard prison. It's guarded by terrifying creatures of darkness called Dementors that suck the happiness out of people."

"I'm sure they're not that terrifying," Arthur scoffed, nonchalant.

"They're worse," Harry muttered. "The Dementors take away every happy memory you have and leave you with nothing but despair and hopelessness. You are literally driven insane as every past regret, every ounce of fear, every feeling of abandonment, and every experience of guilt slowly eats away your soul. The feeling doesn't go away until the Dementors do. Imagine dwelling in that kind of environment for the rest of your life. You'd be better off dead than having to face that kind of torture."

Arthur stood there, observing Harry silently, a deep frown now on his face. "Is there any way to counter their… powers?"

"The Patronus Charm," Merlin answered.

Arthur perked up. "You mean that giant dragon thing you sent to fetch McGonagall?"

"Your Patronus is a dragon?!" Hermione gasped, her awe reflected in Ron and Harry's eyes.

"Yes, Arthur, it was a Patronus, and yes, Hermione, it is," Merlin answered. "The main purpose of a Patronus is to ward off Dementors but they also have other uses like sending messages. Creating a corporeal Patronus – "

"A what?" Gwaine interrupted.

"A Patronus with a definite form," Hermione answered before Merlin could. "Most people can't produce them, instead only causing silver-like mist to come from their wands."

"Yes," Merlin said, nodding. "While the mist can keep a Dementor at bay, it won't drive them off. Only a corporeal Patronus can do that."

"It's incredibly advanced magic," Hermione commented, "produced from a single, potent, happy memory. The happier the memory, the stronger the charm. Harry learned how to make a corporeal Patronus in his third year and then he taught it to us later in our fifth. Not many people can make them."

"What do yours look like?" asked Leon curiously.

"Mine is always a stag," Harry answered.

"Mine is an otter," said Hermione.

"And mine is a dog," Ron replied with a shrug.

"And Merlin's is a dragon?" Gwaine asked with a grin while wiggling his eyebrows. "Being a Dragon Lord wouldn't have something to do with that, would it, mate?"

Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "It might but, then again, dragons are one of the most magical creatures in existence. I'm genetically tied to magic so that could be why mine takes that shape."

"Still," Hermione breathed, "it's incredibly rare to find someone with a magical creature as their Patronus."

Merlin shifted uncomfortably as once again he felt the adoration and respect of the young witch flare in his direction. He was truly grateful when Percival then returned with the swords, divvying them out to the other knights, distracting Hermione's gaze. Arthur sheathed his against his hip beneath his belt and the knights did the same.

"Let's be off then, shall we?" the king declared, staring expectantly at Harry and the others.

"Er – right, Kreacher?"

Kreacher held out his gnarled hand. Hesitating only for the briefest of moments, Harry bent down and grabbed hold, Hermione and Ron copying him. Arthur cast a glance at Merlin who nodded that this was how they were going to leave. The knights followed the warlock as he grabbed hold of Ron's shoulder.

"Is everyone holding on to someone?" Harry asked.

"Yes," came a collective reply.

"Right, Kreacher, take us to Mundungus's hideout."

With a _crack!_ they disappeared.

The first thing Merlin picked up on was the silence. Then there was shouting.

" _Who the devil are you people and where did you come from?"_

The gathered group faced a small band of men who -judging by their ragged appearance and the amounts of golden trinkets in their hands- were thieves. Arthur immediately unsheathed his sword and the knights did the same.

It's one thing to face off against another wizard but it's entirely another to have five men pointing swords right at your heart. The smugglers would have laughed had it not been for the severe expressions of Arthur and the knights, each clearly conveying they had no intention of running from this fight. Harry, Ron, and Hermione drew their wands as well, Merlin figuring he probably looked rather odd being the only one not brandishing a weapon.

"If I were you, I'd drop the merchandise and leave," Arthur warned, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Why, so you can take it for yourselves?" a large, rather beefy man demanded, pointing his wand at Arthur. And without waiting for an answer he cast a curse at the king. Merlin flung out his hand, deflecting the spell with a flash of his eyes.

"W-Wha–?" the man spluttered, his eyes popping.

"Like he said, _leave!_ " Merlin commanded, sending a fierce gust of wind through the room.

Frightened, the men dropped their wares and disapparated on the spot.

"That was disappointing," Gwaine sighed as the popping sounds in the air faded away. "Seriously, when are we going to be able to fight someone? I miss it."

"Save your skills for _men_ not cowards, Gwaine," Arthur replied as he sheathed his sword, though he too sounded disappointed that there hadn't really been a fight.

"This place is a dump," Ron commented, looking around.

Merlin had to agree with him. The flat was part of a broken neighborhood, the dirty windows broken and cracked in several places. Spider webs hung off every surface and cockroaches scurried over trinkets of various size and value in attempts to reach the leftover food that littered the floor from fast-food wrappers to refrigerated dinner remains. The once white walls were now a dull yellow with unknown stains. A thin layer of dust covered the lamp shades as well as several large cabinets and trunks stashed in the corner. Furniture of all shapes and sizes held objects and trinkets ranging from baubles to dolls. Multiple hand-carved vanities were covered in beads, rings, bracelets, and even a tiara or two. The only thing Merlin could compare this place to was a hoarder's home, the chaos organized but still rather overwhelming.

"Ugh," Arthur complained, holding his nose from the stench of the air. "I've only encountered this kind of smell when walking past the pig pens in the lower town."

"Well, I'm not surprised," Harry glowered. "The man _was_ practically a pig after all."

"How are we supposed to find a locket in all of this mess?" Elyan wondered, gently kicking a rather ugly chair with his booted foot.

"It'll be like looking for a needle in a haystack!" Ron complained.

"Well, it's not going to just appear so we might as well start looking," said Hermione, walking over to the nearest vanity and beginning to sort through countless pieces of jewelry.

"What if one of those men carted off with it?" asked Gwaine. "We'd be searching this place for nothing."

"I don't think they did," Harry muttered.

"How can you know that?" Ron asked, skeptical.

Harry shook his head. "A feeling, I suppose."

"I agree with Harry," Merlin said, coming to his aid before Ron could insult him with a scoff. "Horcruxes possess an incredible amount of dark magic, Ron. There's no way one could have escaped our notice had it been with any of those men. Hermione's got the right idea. We'll have to look for it the old fashioned way."

And without another word he started digging through a large trunk. The knights grumbled a little but set to work, wandering to different parts of the room, sorting through anything suspicious enough to look like a locket's hiding place. Even Kreacher was getting into the search, his gnarled hands tossing disinterested junk over his tiny shoulders in unceremonious heaps. Arthur was using two fingers to lightly move one thing at a time, taking far longer than anyone to sort through a tiny box.

Merlin had to smirk. "You're not allergic to dirt, are you, Sire?"

Arthur scowled at him. "I'd ask the same of you, Merlin; your hands aren't _nearly_ dirty enough. Say, why don't you do my portion too?"

"And what would you be doing if I did?" Merlin asked with raised eyebrows.

"Supervising."

Merlin stared. "Supervising?"

"It's a king's job to do so, after all," Arthur replied with a shrug. "Besides, someone has to make sure you're doing things properly, Merlin."

The warlock shook his head, a smile on his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a similar smile on Arthur's. Warmth spread from his heart and tears nearly blurred Merlin's eyes _. How he had missed this!_ Even now it was surreal to him, bantering with Arthur, joining the knights on a quest… How long had his heart longed for the past, for the friendships he had once had! And now they were here, beside him, helping him accomplish what many may believe to be an impossible task. The gratitude and happiness Merlin felt at this moment was indescribable.

Arthur nudged his shoulder then, sending him a small smile before diving again into the box before him with two tentative fingers. Merlin laughed, digging about his own box with both hands, casting aside books, scrolls, music boxes, and other useless paraphernalia. About three hours later, the group had reached the end of their rope, everyone staring around hopelessly at the massive amount of nonsense they still hadn't dug through.

"We've barely scratched the surface," Ron groaned, wiping sweat from his brow. "We're never going to find it!"

"Why don't we just call Aithusa here and let her torch the place?" suggested Gwaine humorlessly. "At least that way the locket would be destroyed for sure."

Merlin shook his head, gesturing to the window overlooking the shabby street outside. "This is a populated area, Gwaine. We can't bring her here."

"Should we call it a day then?" asked Leon, shoving his curly hair away from his face.

Merlin looked around to Harry but the boy was standing stark still, his back to all of them. "Harry?" Merlin prompted.

He didn't seem to hear him. Concerned, Merlin wandered over to his side and peeked into his eyes. Harry was staring right at the wall in front of him where a rather ugly painting hung of a man with tiny eyes and a double chin. It was as if the two were having a staring contest.

Harry lifted a shaky hand. "It's there," he muttered, more to himself than the others, "behind the painting."

"How do you know that, mate?" Ron asked, concerned as well as unnerved.

Merlin glanced at the painting and suddenly a shudder ran down his spine. How could he have missed it? Dark magic was spewing forth from behind the painting like a leaking gas pipe. Unconsciously the warlock took a step closer and the man in the painting switched his gaze from Harry to him. A sudden lightness came over Merlin's mind and he felt himself slipping into a trance. It was rather peaceful and for a moment Merlin had half a mind to turn around and leave this place. What was he doing here anyway? Didn't he have other things to do besides search around in some dismal room? What was he searching for again?

"MERLIN!"

He was thrust out of his stupor as someone roughly grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "A-thur?" he slurred, his head rolling back and forth.

"What's wrong with them?" Percival asked.

"I don't know," Hermione muttered frantically. "Both of them just collapsed!"

It was then that Merlin realized he was on the floor with Arthur kneeling over him, concern etched into every inch of his face. "Merlin, are you alright?" he muttered.

"Ugh," Merlin groaned; he felt like he'd been rung through a mill! "W-What happened?"

"You stood stalk still for a moment, pointed at the painting and said 'it's in the wall' and then you fell over," Arthur replied. "Really, Merlin, I've heard of paintings bringing out ridiculous emotions in people but this one isn't even inspiring!"

"The painting!" Merlin gasped, looking over at it before searching for Harry.

The boy was just barely coming out of his own stupor. "W-What's going on?" he asked groggily.

"What about the painting, Merlin?" Arthur asked, shaking Merlin's shoulder to regain his attention.

Without bothering to answer, Merlin flung out his hand. _**"Bryne!"**_ he shouted, his eyes flashing gold.

Everyone leapt back in alarm as a massive inferno erupted from Merlin's fingertips, shooting across the room and striking the painted man right in the face. The man screamed as the artwork was consumed, the flames turning a dark green.

" _Merlin?!"_ Arthur shouted angrily, rounding on his servant.

"There was a spell on it," Merlin explained, shrugging his shoulders. "Probably placed there by Mundungus in order to lure people away from what he hid behind it."

Surprised, the others looked around as the remains of the destroyed painting fell to the floor. The knights were afraid that the fire would catch on something else but it was perfectly content feasting on the oils and metal of what it was already consuming. Ron, Harry, and Hermione weren't looking at the painting; they were too busy staring at the open hole its fall had just revealed.

Getting to his feet, Merlin stepped up to the hole and peered inside. There were only three objects within. The first was a diamond the size of a dragon's egg, the second, a crown that suspiciously looked identical to the one owned by the current Queen of England, and the third, an octagonal locket with a large green S engraved beneath a yellow cut stone. The last was emitting such dark magic that Merlin flinched away the moment he'd laid eyes on it. Wanting nothing more than to chuck the horrific thing as far away from him as he could, Merlin forced himself to reach in a pluck it out.

"Found it," he grimly announced holding it up for the others to see.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the group had gathered in a clearing of some forsaken field in the middle of the country. The small delay had been due to Merlin who told the others he needed to return the real crown to the Queen of England before they could destroy the horcrux. Harry had been rather miffed about that but Arthur and the knights had been supportive; they knew what the crown signified. If any had stolen Arthur's, he would have gone on a rampage, scouring the entire kingdom in order to get it back. Even if the current Royal had no idea that the crown she possessed was a fake, Merlin would not allow the real thing to suffer a fate in the hands of crooks. Besides, it had only taken him a few minutes to sneak in past the security, swap the crowns, and return to the others – minus Kreacher, whom Harry had apparently dismissed back to Grimmauld Place.

Transporting away from the dismal hideout, Merlin brought the group to a forest and after wandering for a good ten minutes, they found an area large enough for Aithusa. The sun had just barely set; perfect conditions for calling her.

" _ **O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"**_

They didn't have to wait long. Even from a distance the mighty thrum of her beating wings could be heard. The group backed up, leaving Merlin to stand in the middle of the clearing alone. It was sort of different for Merlin to watch Aithusa land now that he had experienced the feat himself. He had to admit she was much more graceful than he. More than ever he didn't want her to know of his significant failure the previous night.

Aithusa bowed her head respectfully and Merlin did the same. "I must say I was surprised to get your call so soon, Merlin," she said, settling on the ground and folding her great wings.

"Don't tell me you didn't want to come?" Merlin grinned, stroking her nose.

Aithusa chuckled, pushing him gently, causing him to stagger. "I do have other things to do besides bend to your every beck and call you know," she teased before glancing over his shoulder at the others. "Ah, everyone is here. Why so timid young knights? Afraid I'll roast you like a pig?"

Arthur was the first to come out of his hesitation. He hadn't been scared; he just wasn't sure whether Merlin was going to have a chat or ask Aithusa to burn the locket right away. Stepping up to the giant creature's maw, he patted it affectionately. "It's always good to see you, Aithusa."

The white dragon laughed. "I remember a time when it was not."

"Let's not speak of that," Arthur muttered, remembering all the times in her youth that she'd sided with Morgana against them.

The knights soon joined in on patting Aithusa's snout and scratching her lightly under her chin. Merlin couldn't help chuckling as the great beast closed her eyes in pleasure. "If you keep this up I just might fall asleep," she happily sighed.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had shuffled forward together, the former having the locket clasped in his hands looking rather annoyed by the proceedings. Merlin frowned.

"So, why did you call for me, Merlin?"

"We need you to destroy something," Merlin answered, gesturing for Harry to come closer.

The boy seemed rather reluctant. In fact, he was clutching the locket as if it were some kind of lifeline.

Aithusa hissed as the locket drew near, and even reared her head backward, repulsed. "Such evil!" she protested, her eyes glinting angrily as smoke actually rose from her nostrils.

Arthur and the knights backed up immediately, the king and Leon only too familiar with the damage that could be done by dragon fire.

"Can you destroy it?" Merlin asked, looking between Harry and Aithusa, watching the former with slight suspicion.

"Dragon fire can do many things, Merlin," she muttered. "I am unsure if I can but I am willing to try."

"But a blade forged in a dragon's breath can destroy an immortal army," Merlin pointed out. "Surely you can destroy this?"

"I will try," Aithusa repeated.

Merlin nodded before turning back to Harry. "Harry, give me the locket," he said, holding out his hand.

"Why?" Harry demanded, clutching the thing to his chest.

Merlin's eyes narrowed. There was dark magic at work here. "Harry," he warned.

"She doesn't even know if she can destroy it," Harry pointed out, nodding to Aithusa. "Why don't we wait until we have something that can do it indefinitely?"

"Harry, what's gotten into you?" Ron demanded. "Give the locket to Merlin!"

"Oh, I see!" Harry shouted, his face contorted with a rage that was so unlike him. "Side with Merlin, the all great and powerful! You always were one to hide behind the talent and power of others, weren't you, Weasley!"

Ron's mouth dropped open, hurt all over his face. "Harry!" Hermione reprimanded.

Merlin took a step forward and Harry backed away, eyes narrowed. "Give me the locket, Harry," he calmly replied, holding out his hand.

Harry whipped out his wand. "No."

Arthur's sword was drawn the second his friend was threatened. Striding forward, he placed himself in between Harry and Merlin, the knights doing the same. Merlin rolled his eyes. "Arthur, now is not the time for this! Harry isn't in his right mind. The horcrux is using him!"

"Is that what's going on?" Gwaine demanded. "Because it looks a lot like betrayal to me."

"Same," Arthur muttered, his eyes trained on Harry's threatening form, his sword still in attack position.

"You're doing exactly what the horcrux is!" Merlin said. "It's defending itself the same as you are defending me because it doesn't want to die!"

"So it's using Harry?" Arthur muttered. "How are we supposed to get it away from him so Aithusa can destroy it?"

" _STUPIFY!"_

A jet of red rushed past the knights, slamming directly into Harry's chest. Unsuspecting of the sudden attack, Harry dropped like a stone, the horcrux slipping from his fingers into the grass. The knights and Merlin whirled around to see Ron lowering his wand, his eyes narrowed in determination. Walking past them, he stood over his best friend and sighed. "Sorry, mate, had to do it," he muttered, picking up the locket. He quickly ran over to Aithusa and held it out to her. "Can you destroy it?"

"Set it down on the ground, young one," she instructed.

Ron hesitated and for a moment Merlin was worried that he would fall into the same influence as Harry had. But a second later and the darkness had passed from Ron's face. Flinging the locket onto the ground, he snarled, "Make sure it burns to a crisp, Aithusa."

The white dragon nodded. Percival lifted Harry and carried him to the edge of the trees, the others gathering there as well. Just in case, Merlin threw up a shield before nodding to Aithusa. With a mighty roar, she reared back her head and let loose a tongue of flame directly onto the horcrux. Even with the shield in place, the heat from the assault was staggering and everyone immediately began to sweat.

The fire surrounding the locket took on a hue of grotesque green, Aithusa letting up on the onslaught after a full minute of constant flame. A thirty foot radius of earth was now scorched black, the smoke billowing into the air like a wraith. The locket, however, looked as if it hadn't been burned at all.

"Did it work?" Hermione squeaked.

Merlin didn't dare breath. Had it? No… the dark magic was still surrounding it. Merlin cursed. "No," he groaned, "it didn't."

Everyone began to despair until someone stepped forward; in the midst of the burning, nobody had noticed that Harry had regained consciousness. Percival made to grab him but Merlin held up a hand. "Wait, he muttered, curious.

Harry marched right up to Aithusa, stopping two feet away from the deceptive locket lying in the scorched grass. "I don't think it can be destroyed until it's open," he stated. "Slytherin made it so only a Parselmouth could open it. I'm sure Riddle put the piece of his soul inside, believing it to be safe since he was supposedly the only one with Slytherin's ability."

Aithusa studied Harry, her blue eyes stirring. "Apparently he was mistaken for you also seem to possess the gift, young wizard."

Harry nodded, determined. "I'm willing to open it but I don't know what will happen when I do. I can only imagine the stupid thing is going to try to defend itself. That's what happened when I was going to destroy Riddle's diary; the piece of his soul that had emerged from it tried to kill me by summoning a Basilisk. I'm almost certain this one is going to try something too."

"I would like to see it try," Aithusa haughtily replied. "I will burn it the moment it's open."

Merlin suddenly realized a problem. "But in the process you might accidentally roast Harry," he said, his voice carrying across the clearing.

"Not if you shield him, Merlin," Aithusa pointed out. "You're powerful enough to cast two shield spells. Before Harry opens the locket, cast your shield and my fire won't harm him."

Merlin hesitated not because he doubted himself but because he feared that Aithusa's fire might not be able to do as they'd hoped. She herself hadn't sounded certain when he'd asked her if she could kill the horcrux and that left some serious doubts in his mind. But what else were they to do? Basilisk venom could destroy it but there were no such creatures conveniently lying around for them to use. Besides, dragon fire was the most powerful magical element in the world. Surely it would work!

Merlin took a deep breath. "Everyone stand behind me," he muttered before shouting, "Tell me when you're ready, Harry!"

The boy squared his shoulders, first looking at Aithusa and then back at his friends before nodding to Merlin. _**"Scildan!"**_ Merlin shouted, flinging out both his hands. A dome appeared around Harry at the same time one formed over Merlin and the others behind him.

Right after the spell had been uttered Merlin heard Harry hiss and snarl. The locket sprung open. In each of its windows was a living eye, dark and handsome. Aithusa didn't waste any time, encasing the horcrux in a flame double to what she'd spewed forth before. Even from here Merlin could feel the shield surrounding Harry quake under such intense pressure. Merlin's arm shook and he felt someone take his shoulder to steady him. He guessed it was probably Arthur but he wasn't willing to break his concentration to find out.

A sudden piercing shriek reached their ears, causing them to ring so badly that their eyes watered. Aithusa's fire died down and the locket now resembled the same blackened state as the ground surrounding it. Smoke rose from its surface, forming into the eerie image of a young Tom Riddle. His face was contorted in pain as his figure rose with the smoke curling toward the sky, the body scattering in the wind.

"Is it dead?" Elyan whispered, the first to break the stunning silence.

There was a collective intake of breath as Harry reached down and prodded the locket, surprisingly cool under his touch despite being cooked in dragon fire for a solid minute. "I think so!" he called to the others, holding the blackened piece of jewelry up for them to see. Merlin's insides relaxed; the dark magic was indeed gone. There was a cry of victory and Ron and Hermione rushed over to Harry, flinging their arms around his neck.

"Ron, I'm sorry," Harry apologized. "I didn't mean any of the things I said. The horcrux – it –"

"It's alright, mate," Ron interrupted, clapping him on the shoulder. "After Ginny told me about what that diary did to her, I'm not really surprised the locket turned you slightly mental too."

Across the clearing, Merlin and the knights watched the trio with small smiles. "Three down," Merlin muttered just loud enough for the knights to hear.

"And four to go," Arthur whispered back.

"Let's just enjoy this moment," Gwaine suggested. "Victories of any sort are meant to be celebrated after all."

"You just want to use that as an excuse to go back to the house and drown yourself in ale," Elyan teased, poking Gwaine in the ribs.

"And what's so wrong with that?" he replied, grinning. "I have to take every opportunity I can get when it comes to firewhiskey; that stuff is five times better than any ale in the five kingdoms!"

Merlin and the knights merely laughed, Gwaine soon joining them.

* * *

 **Another chapter down, folks! What do you think of Merlin's animagus? I thought about him being a phoenix but the temptation of a dragon was too great to resist. Did you like my adaptation of the destruction of the locket? Let me know!**


	16. Chapter 16

16 Hallows

The victory experienced from destroying the locket had lit a fire under everyone and the determination to find Hufflepuff's cup was met with a vengeance. Merlin, Arthur, and the knights spent hours in the drawing room with Harry, Ron, and Hermione discussing where the cup may be. Unfortunately, it soon became apparent that the information Harry had concerning Hokey the house elf and her Mistress Hephzibah Smith left them without clues as to where Riddle would have stashed the item.

"There's still Ravenclaw's diadem," Hermione suggested when the group had sauntered into subdued silence.

"That's going to invoke the same conversation we just had, Hermione," Harry grumbled before slamming his fists down on the sides of his arm chair. "Why does this have to be so difficult?!"

Merlin and Arthur shared a glance before the king leaned forward. "Harry, there have been many times when I've had to leave Camelot on a quest that seemed entirely impossible. Most of those I returned victorious." –Merlin coughed and Arthur scowled – "Due to the help of others - shut up, Merlin - anyway, finding these horcruxes may be challenging but we will find them."

"How can you be so sure?" Harry muttered, still doubtful.

"Because we're already halfway there," Hermione stated. "We've taken care of three of the six, Harry! We'll find the other ones. It may take time but we will."

Harry rubbed at his scar, scowling. "I guess you're right," he muttered distractedly before standing up. Without another word he left the room, Merlin frowning deeply after him.

Harry didn't come back and later Ron found him passed out on his bed. The others decided to call it a night as well, wandering to their respective rooms; they'd ditched the sleeping bags after the first couple of days.

Merlin and Arthur shared the master bedroom; Arthur taking the bed while Merlin slept on a cot in the corner. The second the two were alone the king unexpectedly sprung another verbal attack.

"Alright, Merlin, I've given you a full day to tell me where you snuck off to yesterday but you haven't said a word. You thought I had conveniently forgotten about it, didn't you?"

Merlin let out a heavy sigh as he busied himself fluffing up Arthur's pillows. "I may have hoped that you would," he reluctantly admitted.

"Sorry to disappoint you then," the king said, not sorry at all as he shrugged out of his shirt. "Mind telling me where exactly you were?"

"I do, actually," Merlin replied. Having finished with Arthur's bed he moved on to pick up the shirt he'd just tossed to the floor.

"Oh come on," Arthur prodded, removing his shoes and casting them in Merlin's direction. "Where did you go?"

Merlin straightened. "I'll tell you when I'm ready, Arthur, but right now I'm rather tired. We've all had a long day dancing around in circles and I'd rather catch a good amount of rest before having to repeat all of it again tomorrow."

Arthur frowned and for a moment Merlin was afraid he was going to become surly and demand a better explanation. Instead the king surprised him. "Does your sudden disappearance also have to do with what you're doing when you lock yourself in here during the day?"

Merlin sighed. "It might."

"And you promise you'll tell me exactly what all of that is, sooner than later?"

Merlin met his leveled gaze and nodded firmly. "When the time is right, you'll know."

Arthur stared at him a moment more before nodding and climbing into bed. "Fair enough. Don't take too long though, Merlin."

"I'll try not to," the manservant quietly answered, removing his own boots before crawling under his own blankets and dousing the candles with a flick of his wrist.

* * *

The next morning Merlin sat at the kitchen table when Archimedes flew out of the chimney with the Daily Prophet dangling in his beak. Landing in front of Merlin, he dropped the paper unceremoniously in front of him.

Merlin raised a curious brow. "You've been gone the last few days."

"I decided to take some time for myself," the bird shrugged. "You've been holed up in that room and I thought I could make better use of my time than watch those idiot friends of yours spar with metal sticks."

Merlin chuckled, unfurling the paper. "So then where _have_ you been?" Archimedes suddenly became rather interested in the bacon on Merlin's plate, nibbling at it instead of answering. Merlin's eyes narrowed. "Archimedes?"

It was then that Hedwig decided to make an appearance, flying into the house the same way Archimedes had. She too had a copy of the Daily Prophet in her beak but instead of dropping it on the table she flew off in search of her own master. Merlin immediately caught Archimedes staring after her, trained on every movement she made as she flew out of view. A suspicious smile climbed Merlin's face.

"So… you two had a good time alone I'd wager?"

Archimedes whipped around and Merlin's smirk deepened. The owl looked both horrified and angry that he'd been caught. "I don't know what you're talking about!" he huffed, lowering his eyes.

If owls could blush, Merlin was sure that Archimedes would have been red from his head all the way down to his toes. "She's a very pretty owl," he commented offhand, drinking his tea.

"Shut up, Merlin," Archimedes muttered before flying out of the kitchen.

The warlock laughed before turning back to his paper, shaking his head. Hedwig and Archimedes… who knew? He hoped that Harry would be okay with this. His thoughts soon became scattered when he read the cover of the newspaper.

 **Severus Snape unable to enter Hogwarts Grounds; Minerva McGonagall named Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Minerva McGonagall, former Transfiguration Professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has succeeded former Headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts School. Former Professor Severus Snape was scheduled to be Dumbledore's successor but due to an anomaly that none of the teachers –McGonagall included- can explain, the former Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions teacher was unable to even set foot on Hogwarts grounds. After several failed attempts where he was blasted ten feet backward, Snape informed the Ministry of the issue and reluctantly agreed to the proposition of Minerva McGonagall being promoted to Headmistress. Several official members of the Misuse of Magic office had been dispatched to the school but were unable to make any headway as to why the wards are rejecting Snape. "It's quite strange," an official stated. "We've never seen anything like this. The wards are apparently the same as they have ever been but they refuse to allow the professor entry." The Misuse of Magic office has promised to look into the anomaly but this reporter feels they won't make any headway if the wards are the same as when first created. The new school term is scheduled to take place… continued on pg 8."

Merlin let out a triumphant whoop, slamming the newspaper down, a grin climbing his exotic cheeks.

"And why are you so happy this morning?"

Merlin looked up to find Harry was the one who'd spoken. "Oh, I just read some fantastic news!"

"You mean there's actually something good in there for once?" Harry wondered as he sat down at the table, helping himself to the eggs Merlin had made that morning. "I've been considering cancelling my subscription."

Merlin grinned, sliding the article under Harry's nose. "Take a look at that."

By the time Harry had finished, he had a grin similar to Merlin's on his thin face. "That _is_ good news! No wonder he went from being happy to angry…"

Harry gasped, glancing nervously at Merlin before shoving a mouthful of egg into his mouth. Merlin sighed. "What did you see this time, Harry? I know you left last night because of your scar." -Harry looked around anxiously- "It's alright; the others are still asleep. I'm surprised you're actually awake so early. Usually I'm alone for three more hours before anyone else ventures down here."

Harry shrugged. "I slept really well… after what happened…"

"And what was that?"

Harry sighed, rubbing the back of his head, before giving in. "He was torturing someone… Gregorovitch."

Merlin perked up. "The wandmaker?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "He's looking for something… he wanted Gregorovitch to tell him where it was. He looked into his mind and saw someone – a young man with blonde hair. He then demanded to know who the thief was but Gregorovitch didn't know. I think… I think he killed him after that…"

Merlin's brow furrowed. Just what would Voldemort be doing that required a wandmaker? And why go after a foreign one? Merlin suspected Voldemort had kidnapped Ollivander – he'd read in the paper a while back that the old man had gone missing – but if he had Ollivander then why would he need to go to Gregorovitch? Just what was Voldemort up to?

"Do you know what You Know Who might be looking for?" Harry asked.

Merlin jumped; he'd become so lost in his thoughts he had forgotten Harry was there. Sighing, he shook his head. "I'm not sure, Harry. This is quite disturbing."

"You don't think he's looking for something that he could use against _you_ , do you?"

Merlin frowned. "He might be. He knows his magic is nothing compared to mine. Harry, have you seen anything else from him lately? Anything at all?"

"No," Harry sighed, shaking his head. "I normally only get glimpses when his emotions are hard to control. Other than that I think he's blocking me out."

"I'm not surprised," Merlin grimly smiled. "From my understanding you scared him off in your fifth year after he possessed you."

"How did you… ugh, don't tell me you were there!" Harry groaned.

"And if I was?" Merlin asked, folding his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Let me guess, you couldn't interfere because the Old Religion told you not to," he grumbled.

"On the contrary," Merlin said, wagging a finger, "it let me interfere _a little_. What you don't know is Riddle sealed off all the fireplaces right before his duel with Dumbledore. The Ministry officials wouldn't have been able to get in had I not removed his spell."

"And why is that significant?" Harry muttered, still upset.

"It allowed Fudge and every other Auror the wondrous privilege of experiencing humility," Merlin smirked. "They'd been labeling you and Dumbledore as liars for a year, Harry, and would have continued to do so had they not seen Riddle himself in the atrium."

"Thanks, I guess," Harry muttered, somewhat bitterly. "At least it allowed you to do something."

"You know I am sorry about not being able to help Sirius," the warlock muttered.

"I know," Harry sighed. "I don't blame you. It's all in the past anyway."

After a moment's silence, Merlin fixed Harry with a hard stare. "Harry, I know you can't help seeing into Riddle's mind once in a while but I want to ask that when you do, you will tell me what happens. Can you do that?"

Harry didn't seem thrilled by the request. He bit his lip, pushing his eggs around on his plate. "Will you tell the king and the knights?"

Merlin studied him a moment. "Only if it's relevant for them to know – but I'll tell you that I'm going to share with them what you confide in me before I do."

Harry shrugged, "I guess that seems fair. Fine, if anything else happens, I'll tell you."

Trying to change the subject, Merlin looked around. "So, where's Kreacher? I thought that since you'd made amends the elf would be bustling about."

"I sent him back to Hogwarts to work in the kitchen with the other elves," Harry answered, finishing off his breakfast. "After what happened to Fletcher, I don't think I want him meddling any more against You Know Who. I'd hate for his death to also be on my conscience."

"You're not responsible for what happened to Mundungus, Harry," Merlin replied, realizing that the boy was once again taking all the blame on his shoulders.

"You Know Who murdered him," Harry muttered, "I know he did! Why else would he have died? He was part of the Order. He must have been tortured for information…"

"We can't know for sure but I think you may be right, Harry." Merlin paused. "And if that's true, I fear Mundungus's death may be my fault."

"What? How is it _your_ fault?"

"After the display I pulled back at Bill and Fleur's wedding it was only a matter of time before Riddle tried to figure out if I was who I'm sure he suspected."

"How could he know who you are, though? I didn't."

"You also aren't well versed in magical history, Harry," Merlin kindly replied. "From what we know of Riddle's character, we can deduce that the man became obsessed with anything that had to do with power in the magical world. Seeing as I'm the most powerful warlock of all time and that for some reason your textbooks have falsely misjudged the time I was alive and labeled me as a student of Hogwarts in Slytherin house, I have no doubt Riddle learned all he could concerning me."

"There are records that say you went to Hogwarts as a Slytherin?" Harry asked, bemused.

"I know, I'm confused about it myself," said Merlin. "Though I have sorted myself into Slytherin a couple of times in the past, I never went under the name Merlin when attending the school. It was too dangerous and I didn't want people finding out my immortality, if you will. Honestly, I could see Godric slipping in that detail as a joke. He always teased that I was a Slytherin when he knew as well as the others that most of my characteristics coincide with Hufflepuff's. Anyway, for some reason history says I was a Slytherin so I'm sure Riddle jumped on that information as soon as he'd learned it. Though there are many things about Arthurian Legend that are false, the phrase coined after me that I used that night is true: 'I am who I am and I am who I was and I am who I will always be'. I never thought that would come back to haunt me… no, Harry, I'm sure that the second Riddle had time to brood over losing that battle, he figured out who I am. He probably only tortured and killed Mundungus to confirm his suspicions."

"Does it matter if he knows though?" Harry wondered.

"I think it matters a great deal more than we've considered," Merlin sighed, rubbing his temples. "He knows the power I hold. I fear whatever he's searching for is definitely not in our best interest."

The two slipped into silence, each brooding in their own thoughts. The fact that Voldemort was searching for something made Merlin anxious. The man technically had the power of the Ministry in his hands and the fear of the Wizarding World at his feet. Why would he seek out an old wandmaker? What was he up to?

* * *

Voldemort's irritable mood was felt by all the Death Eaters as they gathered together in Malfoy Manor. The news that Severus could not enter Hogwarts grounds had left no doubt in the Dark Lord's mind that Merlin was responsible.

"Tell us again, Severus, what happened when you tried to step over the wards," Bellatrix teased.

The man in question curled his lip in a silent scowl as snickers rang around the table.

"Enough!" Voldemort snapped, silencing everyone immediately. "Severus is not to blame. This is the work of Merlin!"

Several Death Eaters gasped. "My lord… surely that old man could not have been the Merlin of legend," Dolohov muttered, skeptical.

"Are you questioning me, Dolohov?"

The man immediately backpedaled. "No, my lord!" he hastily backpedaled.

Voldemort scowled. "I should hope not." He glanced around at the rest of the table but none dared speak. Satisfied, he placed his fingertips together. "Not being able to enter Hogwarts is an unfortunate complication. Muggle filth will surely attempt to flee there. I want a handful of you to positions yourselves in the area. Even if you cannot enter the grounds, the least you can do is prevent mudbloods from entering the school. Would any like to volunteer?" Four raised their hands immediately, Bellatrix being one of them. He was unsurprised; the woman was his most devoted follower and would kill herself if he wished it. "As much as I appreciate your enthusiasm, Bellatrix, I have other matters that require your assistance. Draco, why don't you go?"

The boy stiffened next to his mother, shooting her a worried glance. Voldemort's eyes tightened but only by a fraction, displeased with the boy's apparent loyalty to his mother before him. Narcissa nodded minutely and Draco then agreed. "I'd be happy to," he muttered.

Voldemort nodded. "You and the others may take your leave. Bring news every week so we can keep aware of your progress."

Draco and the three other volunteers stood, bowed to Voldemort, and left. The Dark Lord turned to the rest of the gathered group before standing up. "We will meet again soon, my friends. Severus, walk with me."

His most favored Death Eater stood immediately and followed him as the two left the inner chamber, walking through the halls of the manor towards the exit. "I am in need of your assistance, Severus," he admitted.

"What can I do for you, my lord? You know I am always ready and willing to help."

Voldemort smirked, clearly pleased. "That is why I have come to you. Merlin is an unfortunate obstacle I did not foresee. I had believed that since he was in Slytherin his loyalties would be to our cause but that is obviously false. We need to be rid of him or else everything we have planned will be for naught."

"Merlin is a powerful sorcerer, my lord, the greatest there has ever been besides yourself."

"You flatter me, Severus, but I fear you are wrong. There was another who was greater than I. Morgana Pendragon, the only foe to ever thwart King Arthur, Merlin, and the Knights of the Round Table not once but many times."

"You want me to find a way to bring her here."

It wasn't a question but an assumption. Voldemort applauded the man's intelligence. At least he didn't have to spell it out. "Bring me word if you find anything that might work. You have full access to the Department of Mysteries and any other magical information stored in the Ministry. I would also have liked to have the Hogwarts library but seeing as Merlin has barred us from entering we will have to make do without it. I will join you when I am able but there are other matters I must also take into consideration."

The two men reached the gates and Severus stopped to bow low. "I will do everything in my power, my lord," he promised.

"I have faith that you will," Voldemort replied before twisting on his heel and disappearing into the night.

* * *

It had been two and a half months. Two and a half _long, horrible_ months.

It was now the end of October and the group had had no success in finding another horcrux. They had gone to every location they could think of that was connected in any way to Tom Riddle – the orphanage where he'd first learned about magic, the Old Riddle estate –even the Gaunts' broken down house!– but it was all for naught; the Gaunts home was a long shot since Dumbledore had already retrieved the ring from there. To say that tensions were high and that everyone was at each other's throats was an understatement. Harry and Ron had already had several rows and the only reason the latter had not packed his bags and left was due to Hermione who managed to always calm things down between the two.

Arthur and the knights had had their fair share of squabbles and, though Merlin wished it weren't so, he and Arthur had also been at odds with each other the last couple of days. The only pairing in the house that seemed to be thriving was Hedwig and Archimedes, the two now openly displaying their affection in front of the others; Harry had been floored when he'd found the two of them cuddling close together a few weeks ago but he'd been supportive instead of upset.

Merlin woke early, as normal, to find it was pouring outside. Just what he needed; a day that was as gloomy as he felt. He pushed the covers aside and quietly slipped into his boots. Arthur was in the middle of a deep snore, more than likely he wouldn't wake until well past noon since he'd ordered Merlin not to wake him in the mornings anymore. That had been two days ago…

" _What's the point in waking up when all I'm going to do is train in that dismal room all day?" he had shouted, tossing a pillow in Merlin's face._

" _It wouldn't do to have you waste the day away in bed either, Arthur."_

" _Until we actually have a horcrux to hunt don't bother waking me anymore, Merlin! I swear, if I have to spend one more week in this miserable house, I'm going back to Camelot! At least there I can supervise what is being done in my castle instead of listening to three teenagers bickering back and forth like old women!"_

" _You've been bickering just as much as they have, Arthur!"_

" _I have not!"_

" _You keep complaining about not having horcruxes to hunt but what have you actually done to search for them? All you've done is wait around, expecting everyone else to have the answers!"_

" _That's because this is a magical war, Merlin! This is your area of expertise! Besides, how am I supposed to know where to search for horcruxes? I don't even know what the objects look like!"_

" _So because you're not magical you feel that you don't need to contribute like the rest of us? How can you expect to rule the magical people of our time if you're unwilling to get involved in magical affairs now?"_

" _Don't bring the way I rule my kingdom into this, Merlin! That has got nothing to do with what is going on!"_

" _It does since this is a magical war that you're currently apart of!"_

" _Get out."_

" _What?"_

" _GET OUT, MERLIN!"_

Merlin sighed, shaking himself from the memory. Though the two still slept in the same room they were no longer speaking. Even so Merlin went about his duties, setting out clothes for Arthur to wear and heading back in to make the bed once Arthur had gotten up later in the day. Placing a dark blue sweater and a pair of jeans at the foot of Arthur's bed, Merlin left, closing the door quietly behind him.

Walking into the kitchen, Merlin froze in his tracks. The entire room had been decorated in the festive colors of orange and black. Pumpkins of all shapes and sizes had been carved in gruesome faces, surrounded by autumn leaves. A cauldron stood in the middle of the table, filled to the brim with Honeydukes candy, surrounded by a breakfast as grand as the ones served at Hogwarts. Merlin looked around for the perpetrator but found no one else in the room. The air was pulsing with magic, drawing suspicions from the warlock that several house elves may or may not have been involved in making this come to pass.

Merlin shook his head. This kind of thing was exactly what Goggle would have done. Kreacher probably told the other house elves where they were. Merlin could almost hear the little creatures scheming on how to surprise their masters.

"Decided on a change in the décor, Merlin?"

"I didn't do this, Gwaine," he answered, turning to address the newcomer. "Why are you up this early anyway?"

Gwaine shrugged. "I didn't sleep very well last night – bad dreams."

"Do you need a sleeping draft?"

"Naw, I'll be fine tonight. No big deal." The knight walked over and grabbed a handful of bacon, munching on the crisp meat while staring more intently at the faces on the pumpkins. "Um, care to explain, mate?" he asked, pointing to one of them.

By the time Merlin had finished explaining modern day Halloween celebrations, Elyan, Leon, and Percival had entered the kitchen and he had to explain it all over again. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were rather surprised but cheered, saying that the kitchen's décor looked like a miniature version to that of Hogwarts' Great Hall, deepening Merlin's suspicions further that the house elves were the culprits.

By the time Arthur arrived, the others had all dispersed, the knights going to train, Hermione and Ron heading to the drawing room, and Harry to Sirius's room; he'd found old journals and had spent the last two weeks swimming through his Godfather's memories.

Arthur looked around at the décor, curiosity burning in his eyes. Merlin knew he wanted to ask him about it but Arthur was remaining tight-lipped. Sighing, Merlin went back to reading the Daily Prophet, even though the newspaper was more rubbish these days than anything else. Surprisingly the Quibbler had become the main voice of truth over the last two months and Merlin had started subscribing immediately after he'd read an issue Luna had sent to Hermione. He was about to fling the Daily Prophet aside to pick up the latest Quibbler when Arthur cleared his throat.

Merlin blinked and lowered the paper, timidly looking over the top, the hope evident in his eyes that Arthur's interruption was going to be reconciliation. The king wasn't looking at him, however, instead focusing on the plate before him, stirring his hashed browns back and forth. The tension between them was becoming strained and right when Merlin was about to give up and go back to his reading, Arthur sighed and met his gaze.

"Merlin," he sincerely confessed, "you're right; if I don't try to help with this situation, how can I expect to help my own people with their magical problems? I don't know much about horcruxes or where to look for them but that doesn't give me a right to be angry and expect you to know everything. You're only human after all."

Merlin stared at him for a moment and just when Arthur was about to start squirming, he grinned. "And you're just a cabbage head."

The relief was evident in Arthur's face as his own grin climbed his cheeks. "Oh really? At least I'm not an idiot."

"That's debatable," Merlin deadpanned, dodging a flying piece of bacon.

"Shut up Merlin."

The warlock laughed, reaching into the cauldron and pulling out a chocolate bar. Arthur watched him curiously before returning to his breakfast. "So," he muttered casually, "would you care to explain what all of this obnoxious décor is about? You didn't decide to try being creative, did you? Because if that's the case, you have the worst taste in the five kingdoms."

"This isn't standard décor, Arthur. Today is Halloween or Samhain as we know it."

"Then why are we celebrating?" Arthur scowled. "This particular day holds a dark past for all of us…"

Merlin knew exactly what he was talking about. "I don't think we're going to have to worry about anyone summoning the Dorocha tonight, Arthur. Samhain has actually developed into a rather child-friendly tradition in this century."

Arthur appeared skeptical but interested. Merlin explained for the third time all the traditions of modern day Halloween. Of course Arthur found the whole ritual of dressing up and knocking on strangers doors in demand of sweets a practice only a nutter would take part in – until he tried a chocolate wand from the cauldron.

His expression transformed from dubious to delight the moment the candy melted on his tongue. "So children just walk from door to door and adults give them this for free?" he asked, gesturing to the Honeydukes candy.

"Pretty much," Merlin laughed as he popped another sweet into his mouth. "Hermione, what are you doing down here?"

Arthur glanced over his shoulder as the young witch bit her lip before shuffling into the kitchen. "Sorry to interrupt," she muttered, her fingers wrapped around a book, "But I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Of course," Merlin smiled, inviting her to join them.

Sitting down across from him, she glanced at Arthur before clearing her throat. "On Harry's birthday, the Minister of Magic came to see us."

"I remember," Merlin nodded, reminiscing; he'd considered listening in on the conversation but figured the trio deserved their privacy.

"Well, as you know, he was just stopping by to give things Dumbledore had left us in his will." -Arthur scowled, remembering how his sword was one of those bequeathed items – "And what he gave me was this."

Hermione held up a rather used copy of the Tales of Beedle the Bard. Merlin had read it a few times in passing but he'd also read so many other books in his life that he couldn't really remember offhand the tales in this one. Hermione flipped open a part of the book and pointed. "I've read this over and over, trying to figure out why Dumbledore would give this to me. He never did anything without a reason – "

" – Too true," Merlin muttered.

" – so I've been examining every page and I noticed something. This mark, it appears throughout the book but it's not part of the print. It was _drawn_ in. Dumbledore also signed his name with it. See?"

Merlin and Arthur leaned in closer, observing. The marking Hermione was pointing to was a triangle with a circle inside and a line in the middle, splitting the triangle and circle in half.

"Xenophilius Lovegood was wearing a necklace of this mark at Bill and Fleur's wedding. My friend, Victor Krum, said it was the mark of Grindelwald, the dark wizard Dumbledore defeated several years ago. I asked myself why Dumbledore would have drawn a mark belonging to the dark wizard all over a children's book. What did it mean? I've been researching for weeks and I think I may have an answer."

"Go on," Merlin prompted, intrigued.

Hermione sighed before pulling out her wand. _"Accio The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore!"_

A moment later a book zoomed into the room and Merlin, seeing the direction it was headed, tried to interfere but didn't raise his hand in time. The book slammed into the back of Arthur's head. "Ouch!" he cried.

"Sorry!" Hermione gasped, covering her mouth as the book landed in front of her. "I didn't mean to do that!"

Merlin was laughing even while Arthur sent him a death glare. Still rubbing the smart, the king frowned down at the volume, growling, "What's that supposed to be anyway?"

"It's a biography of Dumbledore's life written by a frankly horrible woman, Rita Skeeter," Hermione answered in a rush. "I don't know if all the information is true – seeing as she wrote it I wouldn't be surprised if most of it was drivel – but there was a letter written by Dumbledore that she'd photocopied into the book." Hermione flipped through the large volume frantically, her eyes swiveling back and forth. "Ron and Harry don't know that I've been reading this. They're totally against it but I felt I should take a look. Ahhh, here!" She slid the book across the table to Merlin.

The more he read, the more Merlin's eyebrows rose. "So Dumbledore wanted to rule over muggles with magic…?"

"Apparently," Hermione said sadly, "but I don't think he kept that view later in life. Though that's not what I wanted you to see. Look at the way he signed his name! It's the same as the A in the book he gave me! And that letter to Grindelwald seemed as if they were friends for a time. There has to be a connection here!"

Merlin had to agree with her. A man wouldn't leave this much evidence behind and give it freely to someone else if he didn't want them to discover something. These symbols… Merlin had seen them somewhere before… it finally clicked. "Hermione, can I see that?" he asked, gesturing to the tales of Beedle the Bard.

"Sure," she muttered, handing it to him.

Merlin flipped through the pages until he reached the story he'd been looking for. "The Tale of Three Brothers."

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Arthur demanded, completely lost and rather agitated because of it.

"I believe so," Merlin replied. "The tale is of three brothers who tried to cheat Death, Death being a character in the story. The three brothers came to a river and used their magic to cross it. Death congratulated them for their cleverness and told them they'd earned a prize for cleverly evading him. The eldest brother asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence so Death fashioned one from an elder tree near the river. The second brother asked for a way to recall loved ones from the grave. Death grabbed a stone from the riverbed and gave it to him. The third brother, unlike his siblings, was humble and merely asked for a way to walk away from the place without being followed by Death so Death reluctantly gave him his own cloak of invisibility."

"Is there a point to all of this, Merlin?" Arthur interrupted.

"Of course there is, you prat, now shut up and listen," Merlin retorted. "Now, where was I? Right, the eldest brother traveled to a village and killed a man who previously disputed against him before drunkenly bragging to others of the power of his wand. That night he was murdered by another, who stole the wand, thus Death claimed the eldest brother's soul – as was his plan all along.

"The second brother returned to his home, turned the stone thrice, and was reunited with a woman he'd desired to marry before she unexpectedly died. But she wasn't of this world and soon grew sad and cold. Driven mad with longing to be with her, the second brother killed himself, allowing Death to also claim him.

"The third brother, however, managed to evade Death, even though the latter searched for him for many years. Eventually the man grew old, shed the cloak of invisibility, and gave it to his son. He then greeted Death like an old friend and gladly went with him, the two departing the world as equals."

"Right, now that you have regaled me with some useless tale, would you mind explaining what relevance it has?" demanded the king.

"The Deathly Hallows, Arthur," Merlin answered, "that's what the tale means. The Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone, and the Cloak of Invisibility" – he pointed out each symbol that made up the strange triangle Hermione had originally shown them. "Those who believe they exist have a firm conviction that the person who is able to unite them together will become the Master of Death."

"Master of Death?" Arthur repeated, his brow furrowed in concern. "But, surely these objects aren't real?"

Merlin bit his lip. He had a bad feeling. "Hermione, can you call everyone in here? This is something we need to tell them."

"Of course." She stood up immediately and rushed out, returning in miraculous time with her two friends and the knights in tow.

"What's going on, Merlin?" asked Gwaine, sitting down next to him. "Hermione said it was urgent?"

"Did you find another horcrux?" Ron asked hopefully.

"No," Merlin replied slowly, "but Hermione has brought something to my attention that I fear I was foolish to overlook."

"What?" Harry inquired, his eyes narrowing.

Merlin then gave a brief retelling of the Three Brothers and explained his theory of the Deathly Hallows.

"Wait," Ron cried, throwing up a hand, "I've heard this story all my life but I've always thought it was just that: a story. Now you're telling me the objects in it are _real?"_

Merlin shook his head. "I don't know for sure if they are, Ron, but there's always truth in every tale. Those who believe in the Deathly Hallows are convinced that the one who can gather them together will gain the title 'Master of Death'. Such a title would be sought after by _any_ who desire immortality."

"You Know Who is obsessed with that," Harry muttered, "and he's been searching for something." His eyes widened as large as moons. "He killed the wandmaker, Gregorovitch… wait, he can't be looking for the Elder Wand?"

"Hold on!" Ron shouted, looking from Harry to Merlin and back again. "You can't seriously be implying that You Know Who is chasing after some children's fairytale!"

"Think about it, Ron," Harry urged. "His wand shares the same core as mine; they cancel each other out. It makes sense that he would try to find another wand to beat me."

"And why not go looking for the most powerful wand ever created?" Hermione muttered, terrified. "A wand that none can beat…"

"I think you've all gone mental," Ron snapped, eyeing them all cynically. "You've been cooped up in this house for too long. The Tale of Three Brothers is exactly that: a story! Nothing more! There's no way such a powerful wand could exist."

"If Death got involved, it's easy for me to believe it does, Ron," Merlin ominously interrupted, his long fingers laced together, his brow creased in thought. The Deathly Hallows… the power they possessed could easily be bestowed to wandering wizards by one as powerful as _she_. Merlin could easily see her tricking them, allowing them to believe they had deceived her when it was _she_ who had deceived _them._ She would have read their fates and known that their souls would be hers. But _why leave the objects behind?_ "She has been known to be rather selfish…" he muttered aloud. "I wouldn't be so surprised if… but no, the Old Religion would _never_ allow it…"

"What are you going on about, Merlin?" Arthur demanded.

The warlock started, suddenly realizing that everyone was sending curious and concerned glances his way. Merlin shook his head. "… you remember how Lancelot died?" Arthur and the knights sobered immediately while Harry, Ron, and Hermione shook their heads. "In one of her many attempts to destroy the land, Morgana performed a blood sacrifice to open the veil between the worlds, tearing it so the spirits of the dead – the Dorocha – could terrorize the land of the living. They couldn't be killed; even my magic was useless against them. Everyone who came in contact with them immediately died."

"Except for you," Arthur interrupted. "I never thought about it at the time – I was too relieved to know you were alive – but did you live because of your magic?"

Merlin stared at his king and his eyes reflected a loneliness and shame those who knew him best had never seen before. "Emrys means immortal, Arthur," he reminded, his eyes downcast and his shoulders slumped forward. "That was one of the moments when the reality of my fate really came crashing down."

"Wait… what fate…?" Ron asked as the king and the knights grew still and somber.

Merlin smiled sadly. "I expect that I'll be around for a long time, Ron… possibly even after you, Harry, and Hermione are gone…"

"But… you can't be serious!" Harry protested.

"Has it escaped your attention that I'm still alive after being thrust into the nine hundreds during the time of the Hogwarts Founders? It's now _nineteen ninety seven_. By all accounts I should have died a long time ago."

"But the Old Religion brought you to the future," Hermione muttered, confused. "Why would it take you away if you were going to live through all of it anyway?"

"Like I said, I've been told this experience is going to be for my good. I don't understand it any more than any of you do. All I can tell you is that I'm incapable of dying. I can be hurt, I can be kissed by death, but I will recover. I can't escape. I can't move on. I'm stuck."

Arthur watched as Merlin bore the weight of all the emotional baggage he'd been carrying for hundreds of years. A fierce suspicion flooded through his veins, alarming his senses. "Merlin…" he paused, a heaviness coming over his heart. The warlock turned to him with weary eyes. "How do you know for sure that you can't die?" Merlin immediately dropped his gaze, shame spreading in every inch of his face. Arthur's suspicions grew. "Merlin," he prompted, "tell me."

Tears came to Merlin's eyes and everyone held their breath, finally catching on to what Arthur suspected.

"You didn't," Gwaine gasped, anger flooding his face.

"Wouldn't you?" Merlin lashed out angrily, unable to hold his tears any longer. "I only tried a few times – only when I was at my lowest point. You have to understand, I have watched as hundreds of people have died while I continue to walk around unscathed. I have survived wars, tragedies, every evil that the world has seen so far, and yet I can't do anything to stop it! You know how hard it is to lose someone; the pain it brings, the heartache, the sorrow! Imagine living with that for _hundreds of years_ and tell me that you wouldn't reach a point where you just wanted it to end!"

Merlin hadn't realized he'd started shouting until he stopped, his throat raw and his cheeks wet. None of the knights were looking at him. Neither were Harry, Ron, and Hermione. But Arthur… his gaze was so fierce that Merlin wanted to curl up and hide in the deepest pit he could find. He wasn't proud of what he'd tried to do in the past. Honestly he was mortified. Every time he failed in an attempt he'd picture Arthur staring at him in disappointment.

Merlin rubbed his cheeks dry. "Look," he sighed in a subdued tone, "I've come a long way since then. I haven't been suicidal for decades. I just went through a rough patch for a while. I'm ashamed of what I tried to do and I soon realized I was stupid for trying so I turned my viewpoint around and focused on what I could do to help other people. I've come to accept my fate and I pray that all of you don't think any less of me for having a moment of weakness."

The knights all looked up at this, fierce loyalty and love expressed in each of their eyes.

"We could never think less of you, Merlin," Percival proclaimed while the others shared similar views.

"Every man goes through trials that others have difficulty understanding," said Arthur slowly. Merlin found himself clinging to his every word. "I will never be able to comprehend what you've gone through, Merlin, but I want you to know that no matter what you tell me I will always view you as the greatest man I've ever known and the greatest friend I could ever have." A small grateful smile spread over Merlin's face and the king's cheeks tinged a light pink before he coughed. "Right, so, these Hallows. What needs to be done about them?"

Leave it to Arthur to steer the conversation away from 'feelings'. Merlin decided not to tease him about it this time. He was just grateful that the others hadn't freaked out concerning the darkest part of his past. That was something he himself had forgotten about. It had been so long ago that when Merlin thought of attempted suicide or suicide in general he cringed. He truly loved life now, appreciating it for all its aspects. He knew deep down that what helped him come out of his personal slum was the promised return of his best friend. Arthur was truly the other side of his coin. The king might never understand the depth of purpose he gave to Merlin's life, to his happiness, but that was fine. Merlin was simply grateful he wasn't alone anymore.

"For now I think we should focus on the horcruxes," Merlin answered.

"But You Know Who is going after the Hallows!" Harry protested. "Shouldn't we be trying to stop him from trying to find another way to become immortal?"

"I don't think Riddle cares about the Resurrection Stone or the Cloak of Invisibility," Merlin countered. "He can use a spell for invisibility and, let's face it, there isn't a human being alive that he pines to see again. You said yourself that the only thing Riddle is obsessed with is power. I believe he's only going after the Elder Wand."

"Then we should stop him!" proclaimed Hermione.

"I'm still having a hard time believing this Elder Wand exists – or the other two Hallows for that matter," Ron grumbled. "We already have enough on our plate in searching for the horcruxes. We don't need to add another thing to our already impossible list of things to find and destroy."

"Ron is right," Merlin agreed, causing both Harry and Hermione to gape at him.

Ron blinked. "I am?"

"To some degree," Merlin elaborated. "We need to keep our focus on the Horcruxes. However, the Hallows are something we should keep in mind. I'm going to need some time to do some research. Today is Halloween. I don't believe in coincidences. This is a planned incident. We were meant to discover the Hallows today."

"Why would today be so significant?" Elyan asked.

"Because it's Samhain," Merlin replied. "This is the one day when the spirits of the living and the dead are closest. I'm going to the Isle of the Blessed to speak with the Cailleach."

"What!" The cry was not just from Arthur but the other knights as well.

"The who?" Hermione prompted.

"The Cailleach," Merlin repeated, "the Gatekeeper of the Spirit World."

"You can't go back there, Merlin! The last time we traveled to that cursed place, she demanded a sacrifice and Lancelot died!" Arthur argued. "I will not allow you to go there!"

"Arthur, the Veil doesn't need to be repaired again so you don't have to worry about me sacrificing myself," Merlin countered, "I'm merely seeking information. I won't be gone long."

"Fine, then I'm coming with you!"

"You most certainly will not!"

"You can't stop me, Merlin, I'm the king."

"I can and I will!" Merlin huffed. "Arthur, the Cailleach is a devious creature. She can't do anything to me – I can't die, remember? – but she could harm you. I don't want anyone else to come with me."

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "If you don't return in an hour, so help me Merlin, I'll come after you. Do you hear me?"

Merlin grinned, standing up. "I'll be back before you can miss me."

And before anyone could say another word, the warlock disappeared in a burst of wind. Arthur scowled, looking at Leon. "Why do I have an incredibly bad feeling about this?"

"Because we all do, Sire," Leon answered, his face stricken.

"He's Merlin though, isn't he? If anyone can take care of themselves it's him, right?" Ron said, trying to be helpful.

"Clearly he doesn't know the Merlin we do," Gwaine whispered to Arthur, "he may be immortal but that man gets into more trouble than any of us put together."

"We'll wait an hour," Arthur firmly replied. "If he's not back by then, we're going to look for him. I don't care if we have to scour this entire land. I'm not going to allow that idiot to do something stupid."

With a subdued sigh, everyone agreed. Harry shared a worried look with Hermione and Ron but kept silent, hoping the same as everyone else that their friend would return when he meant to.

* * *

 **Alright! I was so excited to write this chapter because things are finally picking up! So, before people get all upset over Arthur and the knights not freaking out over Merlin's immortality, let me clue you in: THEY ALREADY KNOW ABOUT IT. In my story, I'm having it be one of the things they knew of shortly after learning every secret Merlin hid from them after the battle of Camlann before this fanfic started. They're as somber as he is over the reality that he'll never die but they were ignorant and understandably upset to learn he'd tried and failed to kill himself on multiple occasions. And now some of you are probably wondering the same thing as the trio: if Merlin is immortal, then why send his younger self to the future if his other self is already there? Well... you're all are just going to have to wait and find out! Heh heh!**

 **What did you guys think of Archimedes and Hedwig? Is Morgana really going to show up? And what's this about the Hallows and the Cailleach? Find out in the next chapter! Reviews are lovely and appreciated! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone! So I was literally about to post this when my sister's cooking filled my entire apartment with smoke... after turning off the earsplitting fire alarms, opening every window, and turning on every fan in the house, the smoke is mostly gone. So, now I can update! Yay! :D**

 **107 favorites? 183 followers? 64 reviews? Wow! THANK YOU ALL! These numbers make me so happy, you guys have no idea!**

 **disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Merlin, or Disney.**

17 Samhain

Merlin touched down on the shore of the lake belonging to the Isle of the Blessed. Even though the clouds were gray overhead and rain drizzled down in small sheets, the mist across the water was as prominent as ever. Merlin could barely make out the tower in the distance as he wandered down to the lake's edge. As if by magic, the ferryman appeared standing at the creepy dock, his cloak hiding his eyes. He spoke not a word, instead simply holding out his gnarled hand. Merlin fished a coin from his pocket and handed it over before climbing into a weathered old boat. The ferryman clambered in behind him and the boat began to glide across the surface of the water.

The air was so thick with moisture that it was hard to breathe and despite the light drizzle, Merlin found himself completely soaked by the time they made it to the Isle. His boots sinking into the moist ground, he hiked up the lawn until he reached the fallen structure. The few walls that remained standing were covered with grime, grass, and ivy. A certain sadness spread in the warlock's heart at the sight. This had once been a happy establishment where the Old Religion had thrived and magic was studied by any seeker of knowledge. Now it stood as nothing but a memory, a decrepit remain of a once remarkable place.

Merlin's gaze was drawn away from the walls to the center of the space where a woman stood next to a large stone altar clad in a garment of black, the fabrics torn at the sleeves as if clawed by some unknown beast. Eyes holding the sorrows of the earth and skin as pale as death itself, the Cailleach leaned against her crooked staff, watching Merlin with a permanent frown.

"Hello Cailleach," Merlin solemnly greeted.

"Emrys," she replied despairingly, "it has been many moons since last we met. Though now you seem to understand why your sacrifice would not have worked when Morgana Pendragon tore the Veil all those years ago."

"I don't see why you couldn't simply repair the Veil yourself!" Merlin snapped. "You have the power to do so. You caused Lancelot to die before his time!"

The Cailleach shrugged unconcernedly. "It was his choice."

Merlin bristled but decided to let it go; he hadn't come here to argue about past disputes. He abruptly changed the subject. "I need to ask you something."

The Cailleach regarded him a moment before nodding. "Speak."

"I want to know about the Deathly Hallows. I know you played a hand in the tale most witches and wizards today believe to be nothing but a fairytale."

The Cailleach suddenly allowed a smirk to cross her face. "You are clever, Emrys, though I confess I was expecting this conversation years ago, when Albus Dumbledore fought against Gellert Grindelwald."

"Why would I have come to you then?" Merlin asked, confused.

The Cailleach avoided answering, instead divulging her version of the famous Tale of Three Brothers. "Centuries ago three brothers came to the shore of this Isle's lake. They built a bridge to cross, impatience blinding them to the Ferryman already provided for passage. They came seeking power, at least the eldest two did. The first asked for an invincible wand. The second, a way to see his deceased lover."

"But why come here? Why talk to you?" Merlin interrupted. "Surely they would have known that you were not someone to strike bargains with."

The Cailleach smirked. "They were too consumed in their own intentions Emrys. Do you not remember the time when you were willing to do anything to save Arthur Pendragon from the Questing Beast? It cost you an ignorant price and in your anger you destroyed the High Priestess Nimueh."

"Nimueh was evil!" Merlin defended. "And I was young!"

"So were they. They did not think of the consequences their desires would unleash. I merely fulfilled their requests. I made a wand from this Isle's trees for the eldest and summoned a rock from the lake of Avalon for the second. The two left feeling victorious and unaware of the price for their prizes. The third alone questioned what must be given in exchange for the gifts. Discovering death was the price, he then asked for my cloak of invisibility. The boy was wise to ask for such a thing. I did not find him until he had lived a long and happy life, a reward given to few in those days."

"So you took the brothers' lives after giving them what they wanted," Merlin replied in disgust. "Why didn't you take the items back? Why allow them to continue to dwell in the land of men? Such power does not belong in this plane of existence!"

A deep smirk crossed the Cailleach though her eyes stayed as sorrowful as ever. "You should not be concerned with my Hallows, Emrys, for even now disaster strikes at your door. The hate to your love, the darkness to your light, is coming."

Before Merlin could even register what it was the Cailleach was saying, his entire soul lit with agony. His screams echoed around the Isle as he fell to his knees, his magic burning within him like fiendfyre licking at his bones – _eternal, constant pain_. The Old Religion was in complete disarray as Merlin felt it twist and turn in unnatural black magic.

Somewhere, far away, someone was corrupting time…

* * *

Severus Snape had been up for hours, his eyes straining as he followed the written instructions on the parchment before him with precision and skill. This was by far the most complex mixture he had ever concocted but instead of being terrified, he'd taken it as a challenge.

When the Dark Lord had tasked him with seeking a way to bring Morgana Pendragon to the future, Severus was petrified. There was a reason she was feared in Merlin's day; she was the only one insane enough to stand up to the man, the most powerful sorcerer of all time! Unleashing that witch on the world would result in planet wide panic! But there was no way Severus could deny a request from Voldemort without giving away his loyalty to Dumbledore. Not being able to get into Hogwarts had definitely disrupted the original plan of receiving further instructions from Albus in order to help Potter. Frustrated, the Potions Master had been forced to rely on the hope that Merlin would keep Harry safe and help him defeat the Dark Lord. In the mean time, Severus had to keep pretending to be a faithful, bootlicking Death Eater. It disgusted him but what else was he supposed to do?

It was this reasoning that had brought him to the Department of Mysteries. While there, he had run into a woman that, simply put, made him feel as if death itself had stole his spirit from his body. She was clothed in a shredded black robe, her lengthy gray hair hanging about her face like cobwebs. Her eyes had held the sorrow of the world and for a second Severus thought he could see his own sadness reflected in her irises. He had no idea who she was but she seemed to know him as she had addressed him by name and offered him a solution to Voldemort's problem

" _Take this crystal and follow these instructions,"_ she had said, holding out a seemingly insignificant gem that glittered in the dim light along with a scroll.

After taking the items, Severus looked up but the woman was gone. He hadn't a clue as to who she may have been but the instructions she'd given had caused his eyebrows to rise nearly into his hairline. It led him to where he currently was, stirring the now crushed remains of crystal with a concoction of different potion ingredients. He was to wait until the liquid solidified before quickly transferring it to the empty time turner he'd received from the Ministry officials; they'd started rebuilding the time turner room after Potter and his friends had destroyed it two years previous.

Snape's eyes reflected the white glow from the cauldron the second his concoction changed. Whipping out his wand, he lightly flicked the tip and the contents lifted into the air like a spout of water, flying into the empty time turner. With another flick, the glass sealed itself closed and flashed a brilliant gold before the object sat cool and harmless on the table. Snape didn't dare breathe as he read the last step on the small piece of parchment.

 _After turner is complete, set dial located on golden rim to five hundred sixty four before turning the hour glass_ _once while calling out "I summon thee, Morgana Pendragon."_

Taking a deep, unsteady breath, Severus felt as if he had done something he shouldn't have. His heart felt like someone was steamrolling it into the pavement and he couldn't seem to get enough air into his lungs. He had no idea what to expect from this device and that adequately terrified him. Should he follow through with the instructions? Should he toss the time turner into some abyss?

Without really knowing what he was doing, Severus picked up the time turner and started changing the tiny dials – similar to a muggle bike lock – on the sides of the golden circle supporting the hourglass. The first dial read zero, the second five, the third six, and the fourth four. Swallowing with difficulty, the Potion's Master placed his fingers on a side knob and twisted, causing the hourglass to flip once.

"I summon thee, Morgana Pendragon," he stated, trying to ignore the horror he inwardly felt.

A ripple of magic flared from the device causing Severus to fly backward. Though he let go, the time turner seemed suspended in the air by its own power, glowing eerily.

Feeling that he'd accomplished his task, Severus placed his finger over his Dark Mark, the black magic burning through his veins. Almost immediately there was a faint pop and the Dark Lord stood beside him. Severus barely acknowledged his presence; his eyes were trained on the pulsing light that was slowly growing brighter...

* * *

Morgana could not believe her luck! She had waited and plotted for months and finally she'd struck gold. After her failure at the Battle of Camlann, she had slunk back into the wilderness, living in another hovel somewhere near the border of King Lot's land. She had a lot of time to think, to plan, and now her patience had paid off. For trundling through the woods accompanied only by a handful of pitiful knights was the traitorous Guinevere, _supposed_ Queen of Camelot. Morgana's lip curled in disgust as she thought of that despicable serving girl sitting on her throne. _It was revolting!_

She may not be able to harm Arthur – not now with his precious little Emrys capable of legally using his magic – but she could harm the next best thing: her dear brother's heart. Yes, using Guinevere as ransom was a far greater ploy than simply trying to ambush Arthur on a patrol. She had only to wait until the girl came out of the castle and finally it happened today of all days, on Samhain. Morgana made sure to praise the Triple Goddess for her good fortune.

From the small party, it looked like Guinevere was simply going for a leisure ride though Morgana knew better; if this was a joyride the false queen would not be so close to the border. Too bad she'd never reach her supposed destination. The witch hid her profile behind a tree trunk and waited, her hood up. When the horses were near enough, she stepped out of her hiding place and faced the small group.

"Who goes there?" one of the knights demanded as the party came to a halt.

The witch stood tall and lowered her hood, her lips pulling back from her perfect teeth.

"Morgana!" Guinevere gasped.

The High Priestess threw up both her hands and called forth her magic to instantly kill the knights. The poor men flew off their horses, their bodies crumbling with the dust of the earth. Guinevere turned her steed around and attempted to make a break for the trees but with another flash of her eyes, Morgana caused the horse's legs to buckle. Guinevere screamed as she was thrown from the saddle, landing in a heap on the ground.

Morgana wasted no time, her cloak slithering across the dry leaves as she sauntered over to her fallen prey. "Oh, poor little Gwen," she cooed evilly.

Frightened brown eyes locked on with sinister pale green. "What do you want from me, Morgana?"

The witch crouched down and yanked the girl to her feet. "What else? I want what is rightfully mine and you're going to help me get it, Gwen."

"You've already tried to use me before and it didn't work," Guinevere spitefully reminded.

Morgana's lip twitched. "I learn from my mistakes, Gwen. I have something else in mind for you…"

Morgana had every intention of dragging Guinevere back to her hovel – until her entire body was suddenly seized by some unknown power. She attempted to struggle but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get her muscles to obey her will! Her heart slowed, her ears pounded, and her lungs took forever to fill with air. What was going on? The next thing she knew, an unseen force had latched onto her frame and yanked her forward. Guinevere, still caught in her tight grip, was also pulled unceremoniously as the two women plunged into a cyclone of streaming color…

* * *

"What is going on, Severus?" Voldemort asked, his tone laced with a hint of curiosity as his red eyes observed the strange cyclone before them.

Before Severus could respond, a figure began to appear. At first it was a shadow of an indistinct shape but slowly it resolved into two women, one holding the other in a deathlike grip. The captive woman could only be described as regal even though she wore riding breeches, boots, and a white tunic covered with dark fur near the collar. Her unruly black curls were pulled back away from her round face, her large brown eyes a darker tint than that of her skin. Her captor wore a tattered black dress with a hood, her ratty black hair pulled away from her pale face and trailing down her back. Her eyes, though grayish green, held no warmth; just darkness. This woman radiated with magic that made Albus Dumbledore's feel like an unruly first year! Without need of introduction Severus knew exactly who the woman in black was. But who was she holding?

The white light from the time turner above their heads vanished and the item gently floated back onto the table where it had rested when first created. There was a moment in which nobody moved and then the dark skinned girl grabbed the arms of her surprised captor and yanked her over her back. With a shriek the magical woman fell on the ground, her captive bolting for the only door in the room. To her dismay, it was locked and her frantic movements to open it were in vain. Severus almost felt sorry for her.

"You little wretch!" the black robed woman snarled, pushing herself to her feet. Outstretching her hand, her eyes burned gold and the curly haired woman let out a scream before crumbling to the ground, unconscious.

Severus shared a surprised look with Voldemort before the man gathered his wits and schooled his features into a calm exterior. Before he could even form a question, the woman turned her malicious gaze on them and both Voldemort and Severus were flung backward into the wall.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "And how did I get here? Talk before I snap your necks for insolently interfering with my plans!"

Severus decided to let Voldemort handle the situation. The Dark Lord cleared his throat. "My lady," he said respectively, "My name is Lord Voldemort and this is one of my Death Eaters, Severus Snape. We have brought you to this time period to help us defeat an enemy of yours."

"And how would you know who my enemies are? I have never seen nor heard of you before. You have magic, though it is weak. How could you have possibly summoned me, a High Priestess of the Triple Goddess?"

"That was my doing," Severus admitted though he'd rather have kept his mouth shut. "I had help creating an object to bring you here. But that is now irrelevant to discuss. As my lord says, we need your help defeating someone."

The woman's gaze narrowed. "Who?"

"Merlin," Voldemort replied.

The anger and malice that flashed across the woman's features transformed her flawless face into a raging monster. Her eyes sparked with the fires of Hades and her jaw clenched together so hard that the veins in her white neck stuck out against her skin. "You know him?" she muttered, barely parting her tense lips.

"He has decided to involve himself in a futile rebellion against me."

Morgana sneered, folding her arms. "Of course he would. He has a knack for doing things like that. But, tell me, what are you attempting to accomplish? I will not help you if your goal is Camelot. That city and its crown belong to me and I will not allow anyone else to attempt to claim it or the life of my pathetic brother."

It was Voldemort's turn to sneer. "Camelot is not my aim. There is much to discuss, Lady Morgana, in order for you to understand my cause. Will you permit me your time?"

Morgana's eyes narrowed before she slowly nodded her head. "I'm listening."

* * *

The first thing Merlin recognized through his pain was that his face was half encased in mud. The next was that he was wet. And the third, that every muscle in his body was on fire. Whimpering, the warlock curled into a ball, his fingers raking through his short locks and grasping them in a death grip. His palms crushed into his forehead and his entire brain throbbed with a splitting headache. Nausea overcame him and bile rushed to his throat. Merlin barely had time to thrust himself on his hands and knees before he was releasing the contents of his stomach. When finished with his retching, Merlin wiped a shaking hand across his mouth trying to ignore the burning on his tongue and down his throat. In the midst of his muddled thoughts, he finally came to realize just where he was and what he'd been trying to do.

The Cailleach!

Where was she? Blinking past his searing eyes, Merlin barely made out the altar in the distance. Rain pounded from the sky – the cause of why he was wet – and thunder crashed as lightning danced above but other than that there was no movement in the area. The Cailleach was gone. Merlin cursed as he shakily got to his feet. He felt awful! He took a few steps but fell again, his strength entirely gone. Pain wracked in every joint and for a moment the warlock thought he was going to slip back into oblivion. Then his head exploded as images streaked behind his eyes: a crystal from the Crystal Cave being smashed into powder and added to a potion; a set of numbers – zero, five, six, and four; a flash of white light; Morgana and Guinevere appearing; Guinevere trapped in a cell…

Merlin's eyes flew open. _Morgana!_

No. _No!_ ' _The_ _hate to your love, the darkness to your light…'_ the Cailleach! She'd known this would happen! The Old Religion had screamed in agony when that crystal had been used and Merlin felt not just his soul but the entire Earth cry out in anguish as an object of pure magic was manipulated into a dark ritual to bring possibly the most dangerous evil sorceress the world had ever known to the twenty first century. The Cailleach had allowed this to happen! Was she truly foolish enough to become a corrupt enemy to the Old Religion?

 _You must retrieve the Hallows and bring them here_.

Merlin started, looking around through the rain until he realized the one to speak had been the voice of the Old Religion. It had been so long since he had heard it! Wait, it wanted him to gather up the Hallows? But what about Harry? Wasn't he supposed to help him destroy the horcruxes?

 _You are to do both._

A flare of anger laced through Merlin's heart. "Now hang on a minute!" he shouted aloud. "How am I supposed to do that – especially now that Morgana has returned?!"

An answer never came but Merlin hardly noticed for it was only then that his brain caught up with what he'd seen in the brief flashes shown by the Old Religion: _Morgana had Guinevere._

"No!" he breathed, his heart stopping.

Without a thought, he transported himself directly onto the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place, his sudden arrival knocking out the rest of his strength, causing him to slam into the wooden surface. Several people were shouting and someone was shaking his shoulders. Merlin groggily blinked, looking around. His head felt like someone was smashing it with a hammer and his mouth seemed to be full of cotton. Groaning, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to take several deep breaths.

"Merlin! _Merlin!"_

"Ar–thur…?"

"Merlin!"

Merlin's vision finally allowed him to focus on the face of his king. Arthur was standing over him, his bright blue eyes filled with concern, worry on every inch of his face. An unconscious smile formed a moment on Merlin's face. "Didn't know you cared… prat…"

"Oh shut up, you idiot," Arthur muttered through a small relieved smile but it was soon replaced with a frown. "Merlin, what happened? You're soaking wet! You just appeared out of nowhere!"

"Sorry," Merlin replied groggily. But then everything came crashing down again and he gasped. Grabbing Arthur to convey his urgency, he shouted, "Arthur! She has her! She's here!"

"Merlin, calm down! What are you prattling on about? Who's here?"

" _Morgana!"_ Merlin breathed. " _Arthur,_ _she has Gwen!_ "

* * *

 **Dun dun duuuuun! Cliffhanger! I know this chapter was short but its the perfect place to stop before the next installment of the story and guys, I've been waiting so long to get to this part. The next chapter will come up sooner if I get more than five reviews. ;) No Archimedes, I am not begging! Well, okay, maybe I am a little... shut up you stupid bird.**


	18. Chapter 18

**ALRIGHT! Due to the seven reviews that were posted, I'm keeping my promise and giving this to you guys early! (Not to mention that I've been dying to share this next chapter with all of you) A huge thank you to the four guests - if I knew your names I'd type them personally - Linorien, Riddle-Snape, and Moonwing1 for their reviews! You guys are the reason this is being posted before next week. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: ... do I have to? Sigh, fine, I don't own Merlin, Harry Potter, or Disney.**

18 Azkaban

Arthur picked up the nearest chair and threw it in his anger before slamming his fists down on the table and letting out a scream that seared his throat and burned his eyes. Every muscle in his body strained and all he wanted to do was pick up his sword and rush off to his wife's aid. But he couldn't. Why? Because for some reason Merlin had returned to them drenched and half-dead. What in the name of Camelot had happened to him, Arthur didn't know; he simply wanted _answers!_

Merlin had slipped into unconsciousness the moment after his big reveal, his terrified blue eyes rolling into the back of his head as he slumped into oblivion. Percival had picked him up and moved him to Arthur's bed while Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the knights had stayed to witness the king's frustrations.

Breathing heavily, Arthur closed his eyes, counting to ten. He needed to get control of himself. He couldn't afford to rush around in a blind rage. That wouldn't help Guinevere. Arthur's heart bled and tears burned his eyes. Rubbing them angrily, he forced himself to stand tall and face his men as Percival returned.

"How long before Merlin will recover?" he asked, trying to keep the raw emotion he was feeling out of his voice.

The large knight shook his head. "We don't really know what happened to him, Sire. We don't know his symptoms."

"Neither are any of us physicians," Gwaine muttered.

"Not helping, Gwaine!"Arthur snapped before sighing and rubbing his face. "Apologies," he groaned, "I didn't mean to shout."

Gwaine shrugged. "No harm, no foul, princess. We're just as worried about Guinevere as you are – well, maybe you are a little more – but we don't have a lot of details except for the fact that somehow Morgana is here and Gwen is with her."

"Which is great cause to be concerned!" Arthur growled, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "Why take Guinevere? What does she have to gain? And how did she get here? How did she even get to Guinevere in the first place? I told her to stay in the citadel! Did Morgana take over?"

"Sire, relax," Leon coaxed, "there is no point in worrying in ignorance. We need for Merlin to wake and then we may have more information."

Arthur rounded on Hermione, Ron, and Harry. "Is there anything that you can do – _magic wise_ – to cure him?"

Harry and Ron immediately looked at Hermione who nervously stepped forward, her brow furrowed. "I may be able to find something. I have several healing books. I'll go check!" And without another word she rushed from the room.

"I'll help," Ron volunteered, running after her.

Harry swallowed painfully, feeling the eyes of the knights on him. "So… Morgana is here. I'm sure she's just as bad as You Know Who?"

Arthur let out a heavy sigh before lowering himself into a chair. "I fear she may be worse. We're not aware of the extent of all her powers but from what Merlin has told us she is definitely our greatest foe. The only reason any of us are even alive today is because of Merlin thwarting every plan she's made. He's probably the only one capable of defeating her."

"So Merlin is like her Dumbledore," Harry surmised before quickly explaining, "Dumbledore was the only one You Know Who ever feared. Do you think Morgana will join him?"

Arthur scowled. "Evil sorcerers have a tendency to band together, Harry. I wouldn't be surprised."

"Well, if they do, what are we going to do, Arthur?" Gwaine asked.

Arthur didn't answer for he didn't exactly know the right course to take. Once again he wished by every power above that Merlin would wake up. He really needed him! "We'll discuss that when Merlin wakes," the king sighed, pushing his fingers into his hair again. Frankly he was more concerned about his wife than Morgana joining an evil wizard. _Oh, Guinevere, I hope you're alright…_

* * *

It took Guinevere a moment to realize she was awake for she felt she was still living in a nightmare. The first thing she registered was that she was in a cell with no windows. The next that a tall figure, clad in black, hovered outside her cell bars, its hood pointing in her direction. Clammy rotted hands protruded from its long sleeves and its rattling breath sent chills not only down her body but through her spirit. Her cell possessed no bed, but straw, as well as a bucket. Gwen found herself huddling in the corner as far away from the creature as she could manage, resting her forehead against her knees while trying to stop tears from falling down her cheeks.

Why did she feel such despair? Why was she suddenly plagued with the anguish she'd felt when her father had died? What was causing such a horrible memory to rise to the forefront of her mind?

Guinevere shook her head and stifled a sob, the last moments of her father dying shown behind her lids so vividly it was as if she was a spectator in the real event. The sound of heels clicking against rough stone managed to thrust her from her thoughts and she dried her cheeks just as Morgana came into view. A wide smirk smeared its way onto the witch's pale face and her eyes danced with sickening pleasure.

"It's good to see you awake, Gwen," she jeered, resting a hand on the bars. "I must say your new home is rather charming."

"Where am I?" Guinevere demanded; she was pleased that her voice didn't betray the fear she felt.

"This is a lovely place called Azkaban," answered Morgana. "It's a prison built by sorcerers for sorcerers but I thought we'd make an exception for you." – She sneered – "When the Dark Lord told me of this place I knew it would be the perfect accommodation for you. Look, you'll even have friends to keep you company." She gestured to the hooded figure and Guinevere involuntarily shivered. Noticing, Morgana's smirk deepened. "This is a Dementor. Normally it can only been seen by those with magic but I was kind enough to cast a spell that allows you to see it with your own eyes. It is a dark creature of magic that sucks the happiness out of someone, allowing them to fester in their worst memories until they go insane."

"That's cruel and barbaric!" Guinevere cried, leaping to her feet and regally holding her head high. "What have I ever done to deserve such animosity from you? We used to be friends!"

Morgana's evil grin disappeared, replaced with hurt and then rage. "You were born, Guinevere. That is why I hate you."

The impact of these words lashed across the young maiden's heart like a fiery whip. Her mouth dropped open and she took a step backward, shaking her head. "The Morgana I once knew would never have said such things. You used to be loving, kind, and courageous but now all I see before me is a shell of the woman I once called friend."

Morgana snarled, "It would appear we both misjudged one another."

Guinevere stared at the woman sadly. "I'm afraid so," she replied, resigned as well as disappointed.

"I don't expect to ever see you again," Morgana retorted in contempt. "They say that people choose to die in their despair rather than suffer reliving their worst memories. I will not miss you when you're gone, Gwen. My parting words to you are these: I will take everything you have ever loved, every person you have ever cherished, and reduce them to nothing but memories. While you rot away in this prison I will return to Camelot and kill your beloved King Arthur and any other you hold dear. Enjoy the rest of your life. I pray it's short-lived."

Letting out an evil cackle, the witch turned on her heel and disappeared, leaving Guinevere to her own thoughts. The queen's mind reeled with what she'd been told. Morgana didn't know that Arthur wasn't in Camelot. In fact, Guinevere herself didn't know where he was. But one thing she did know: the citadel was currently without a ruler. Morgana could simply walk in and take over! Why had she thought it a good idea to visit Merlin's mother? Arthur had told her to stay in the citadel – Gaius had advised the same – but she'd thought it would be best to check on Hunith. Now she was locked in some sorcerer's prison she'd never heard of before and doomed to suffer to death.

Her large brown eyes turned on the Dementor and the evil creature sucked its breath, plunging her into despair as her worst fears and memories began to plague her mind. Tears poured from her eyes as she fell, crawling back into her corner. "Leave me alone," she whimpered, trying to force away the memory of Arthur banishing her. _Oh,_ _Arthur, where are you?_

* * *

Merlin slowly returned to consciousness in the early hours of the morning, his entire body feeling like it had gone through a rather strenuous ordeal, his muscles possessing a dull ache that manifest with every movement he made. Ignoring the small discomfort, he turned his head and found Arthur fast asleep in a chair. His neck was cricked to the side and his mouth was slightly open, his chest rising and falling in a deep sleep. What time was it?

Groaning, he pushed himself onto his elbows. The motion -along with the audible grunt- startled the king into awareness immediately. "Merlin!" he cried, wincing a little from the pain in his royal neck, "You're awake!"

"That's an accurate statement," Merlin quipped. Arthur whacked him over the head. Offended as well as confused, the warlock rubbed his hair. "What was that for?"

Arthur's eyes flashed dangerously. "Now is not the time for cheekiness, _Mer_ lin! Or have you forgotten what you told me a few hours ago when you randomly appeared in the middle of the kitchen with the appearance of a drowned cat?"

Merlin gasped. "Morgana!"

"Yes!" Arthur exclaimed exasperated. "What happened, Merlin? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Merlin muttered, pressing his palms into his eyes. "I was talking to the Cailleach about the Hallows when she told me that I shouldn't be worried about them. Then, out of nowhere, I felt the pain of the Old Religion. It was like it was being tortured, Arthur." -Merlin shivered involuntarily- "It was horrible. I felt like my entire body was being put through the worst kind of persecution imaginable."

"What was the cause?"

"Someone was manipulating it for an evil purpose," Merlin muttered.

"To bring Morgana here," Arthur guessed.

"Yes but somehow Gwen came with her! I saw it, there were flashes… a crystal from the Crystal Cave smashed into powder, a series of numbers – five, six, and four, Morgana and Gwen appearing in a flare of light, and…"

"And what Merlin?" Arthur prompted when the warlock hesitated.

Merlin swallowed, resignedly looking into Arthur's eyes. "Gwen... she's trapped in one of Azkaban's cells."

The king's face paled. "You mean the wizard prison you and Harry told us about? The one with those things that make you relive all your worst memories?"

Merlin nodded, flinging the covers off his body, and leaping out of bed. "We need to go there! Gwen won't…" he was unable to finish his sentence as he forced his boots on to his feet.

"I'll get the knights and meet you downstairs," Arthur replied, his worry naked in his eyes.

"I'll fetch Harry, Ron, and Hermione," Merlin offered, rushing after his king.

The two parted as Merlin continued up the staircase while Arthur traveled down. Merlin burst into Harry and Ron's shared room without so much as a knock. Ron flared around under his blankets while Harry sat bolt upright in bed.

"Wazzgoin'on?" he asked groggily, reaching for his glasses.

"We need to leave," Merlin declared.

"Merlin! You're alright!" Ron cried, finally disentangling his head from his sheet.

"I'm not as right as rain but I'll have to manage," Merlin replied distractedly. "Now, come on, we need to meet Arthur and the others downstairs in just a few minutes."

"What for?" Harry asked while pulling on a shirt.

"We're going to Azkaban."

"WHAT?!" Harry and Ron yelped.

"Azkaban? Are you mad?" Ron gaped.

"Guinevere is there," Merlin revealed, his pain and worry for his friend manifesting plainly on his face. "We can't leave her at the mercy of the Dementors. Unlike us, she's a muggle."

"She wouldn't last a day in such an environment," Harry muttered, his face pale. "My cousin was only exposed to them for a few minutes and he nearly passed out."

"But this isn't just about taking down a couple of Dementors, Harry!" Ron cried, rounding on his friend. "This is _Azkaban_ we're talking about! It's the mother home of all Dementors!"

"Ron, if Hermione and I were locked up there, wouldn't you come rescue us?" Harry asked, lacing his tennis shoes.

Ron's mouth fell open before he numbly nodded. "I don't think I'd make it very far but I'd try. You know I would."

"Guinevere is Merlin's friend and he's ours. As his friend I'm going to help him," Harry replied, grabbing his wand.

Ron let out a groan. "We're all going to die, you know that, right?"

Merlin grinned. "So you'll come."

The redhead yanked the covers off his body, grabbing a shirt. "Certain death, little chance of success… what else is new?" Ron flashed him an exasperated grin. "We'll meet you downstairs."

"Excellent!" Merlin beamed. "Thank you, Ron. I'm going to need all the Patronuses I can get."

Leaving them to finish getting ready, the warlock headed down to the next bedroom but found the door already open and Hermione dressed. She smiled at him a little sadly. "I'm glad to see you're awake; I gave you a potion to help you heal. I'm guessing we're going after the queen now?"

Merlin let out a dry chuckle. "I shouldn't be surprised; you're always prepared for the worst, aren't you, Hermione?"

"After knowing Harry for six years, I've come to find it a necessity," she replied.

"And that's probably a large reason Harry and Ron are still alive," Merlin muttered quietly, winking at her.

The two of them made their way downstairs finding Arthur and the knights already waiting, swords in hand and fully alert. Merlin glanced at their modern-day gray shirts and red jackets before grinning. With a flash of his eyes their clothes transformed into the standard chainmail and armor, the jackets becoming the famous red capes of the knights of Camelot.

"Wow, thanks mate!" Gwaine cried, flexing his now gloved hands and feeling his chest now covered in chainmail.

"It's a simple transformation spell," said Merlin.

Arthur glanced down at his outfit before narrowing his eyes. "I suppose the spells you put on the clothes are still there?"

Merlin didn't even miss a beat. "Of course they are. The shield spells are powerful and enhanced throughout not only the chainmail but also your capes. Any spell thrown at you by Riddle and his followers will have zero affect. Morgana, on the other hand, will be able to break through the shields if she tries hard enough so avoid her magic at all costs. Also, I've enhanced your swords so they will also be able to deflect spells."

The knights all hefted their swords, examining them. "It doesn't feel any different," Elyan muttered.

"It's not supposed to," Merlin replied just as Harry and Ron appeared. "Right, now that everyone's here, we should probably discuss what we're going to do to rescue Gwen."

"Do you have any idea which cell she'll be in?" Arthur asked.

"No," Merlin reluctantly admitted.

"Do you know the layout of the prison?"

"… No…"

The leather of Arthur's glove squeaked as the king's fist tightened in irritation. _"Do you even know where Azkaban is?!"_

"It's in the middle of the North Sea," Merlin answered, relieved that he at least had one piece of sure information for his king.

"Thank goodness," Arthur grumbled, "at least you know _something!_ "

"But it's in the middle of the ocean!" Elyan protested. "How are we supposed to find it?"

"I know exactly where it is," Merlin replied. "For how long I've been alive you don't think I'd be curious to know where a prison for wizards is located? I visited the island but I didn't go inside. Nobody in their right mind would want to."

"Alright, so we go there and then what? Storm every cell until we find her?" Arthur demanded.

"We wouldn't be able to last that long, not amidst that many Dementors," Hermione voiced, sadly shaking her head. "Keeping our Patronuses sustained for a short amount of time takes up a lot of energy. And if You Know Who has left Death Eaters behind to stand watch for us, there's no way we're going to be able to search the entire fortress while battling them and keeping our Patronuses in check."

"This is beginning to sound like a suicide mission," Gwaine quietly muttered. Arthur glared at him.

Merlin had a sudden idea. "Arthur, do you have something on you that belongs to Gwen?"

The king stared. "What?"

"If you had something of hers, I could use a tracking spell in order to find her. Whatever it was would lead us right to her."

"Brilliant!" Harry and Ron cried together.

"You can do something like that?" Arthur wondered.

Merlin rubbed the back of his head. "It used to be really hard for me but I perfected the spell a couple centuries ago."

"That'll come in handy when we get back to Camelot," Gwaine said to Percival who nodded silently in agreement.

"Right, um, I might have something," Arthur muttered, his cheeks suddenly tinting the lightest pink. Reaching inside his pocket he pulled out a white handkerchief. A small little heart had been stitched into the corner along with the words: _with all my heart_. He quickly handed it to Merlin before any of the others could deduce the phrase and Merlin, being the good man that he was, pocketed it immediately. "If you get that dirty, Merlin, I swear…"

"Don't worry, Arthur, nothing will happen to it, I promise," said Merlin sincerely.

Gwaine's grin nearly split his face. "Who'd have thought you'd be carrying around something like that, princess."

"At least I have someone special enough to give me such a token, Gwaine," Arthur retorted, his cheeks reddening further.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Right, so we have something that belongs to the Queen… what's next?"

"On the eastern side of the island is a cemetery where they bury those who die within the prison," Merlin informed. "We'll transport there and then I'll activate the tracking spell. Sticking together usually isn't the best when it comes to stealth but, in this situation, it would be better for all of us to be than to not since we're going to be dealing with Death Eaters as well as Dementors."

"Agreed," Arthur replied, nodding. "This is a rescue mission. That means we're going to get in and get out. Understood?"

"I also don't think when we leave that we should return here," Harry voiced. "If something were to happen and the Death Eaters were able to follow us, we wouldn't be able to use this as a safe house anymore. Besides, we can't keep coming back here. It's too risky should someone see us. The last couple of times I've had to slip out to gather food, I've thought someone was tailing me. We should pick a new location."

"What about the forest of Dean?" Hermione suggested. "It was a place my parents often took me in the summer time to go camping."

"Being out in the forest would also make us vulnerable," Leon argued.

"But not if we immediately set to work putting up protective enchantments," the young witch argued. "With four of us possessing magic it should be a breeze to set up the spells while the rest of you keep watch."

"Alright, we'll stick with that plan," Merlin decided after Arthur agreed with Hermione's suggestion. "The moment we arrive on that island, cast your Patronus charms, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Arthur, you and the knights stay close to me. My Patronus should be large enough to protect all of you. Remember, Dementors can't get close to a corporeal Patronus but the Death Eaters, Riddle, and Morgana can. We will need to immediately be on our guard. For all we know, they could be expecting us."

Arthur unsheathed his sword and the knights did the same. "Let's go then," he said grimly, latching his hand onto Merlin's shoulder.

There was a little bit of jostling as everyone clambered around the warlock while attempting to avoid sword edges but soon everyone was comfortable. Merlin caught a small glimpse of movement in the corner of his eye and noticed Archimedes. He smiled at him. "If we don't come back, you know how to find me."

"That I do," the owl replied, nodding. His amber gaze softened a fraction. "Take care, won't you?"

"Same goes for you."

And then with a flash of his eyes, the company disappeared, the wind lightly whipping the cobwebs in the corners of the hall. Two seconds later, the group reappeared, their shoes sinking slightly into damp earth. Though the weather was calm, the spray from the sea smashing against the rocks rose through the air, gently misting over their faces. They were standing in the cemetery, the graves marked by round stones and carved names; Merlin figured the only reason they were marked at all was so any soul who desired to take their dead would be able to find them.

"Patronuses, now!" Merlin ordered.

In chorus Harry, Ron, and Hermione shouted, _"Expecto Patronum!"_

A beautiful display of positive energy took flight in the form of a stag, an otter, and a dog. Arthur and the knights looked upon the spells with silent wonder. Merlin turned to them. "I'm going to make it so you can actually see the Dementors – usually muggles can't see them." He raised his palm and whispered, _**"Aetiewe me tha the ic sece."**_ A warm energy encompassed the knights. "There, that should do," Merlin smiled. "And now… _Expecto Patronum_."

Unlike Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Merlin whispered the spell. Out of his hand escaped a monstrous amount of energy, the white form twisting into a terrifying yet wondrous dragon. Merlin tried to ignore the looks of awe from his friends as he cleared his throat and pulled out Arthur's handkerchief.

" _ **Westiray."**_

The handkerchief immediately lifted, one of the corners pointing in the direction of the ominous building looming above them. Stone made of granite, walls covered in grime and sea salt, and Dementors swooping all around the fortress, Azkaban easily struck Merlin as a place he'd never voluntarily desire to be.

"Let's go," Arthur muttered, taking the lead after seeing where the handkerchief was pointed.

The knights immediately followed their king and after a glance with the Golden Trio, Merlin pursued. "Keep your wands at the ready," he quietly advised.

"Shouldn't we be ahead of them?" Hermione asked as her otter swam through the air around her in loose circles.

Merlin smiled. "Arthur has always been the one to head in first. This is a mission to rescue his wife. I think it within his rights to lead."

"But what about magical threats?" Ron pointed out. "None of them can stop those."

"You forget I magicked their armor and their swords to withstand any attack from modern magic. Only Morgana could hurt them and I'd like to see her try." Merlin's tone darkened as did his expression. "I won't hesitate like I've done in the past."

Harry shared a nervous glance with Ron and Hermione but didn't comment, instead focusing on stealthily heading for an entrance into the prison. The halls reeked of death, bodily odors, and waste, the walls built from the same stone as the outside. The surface was rough, reminding Merlin of a cave, and the temperature was cool, so much so that every breath they took could be seen before their faces. Merlin's dragon glided ahead of the knights, its body the only thing visible in the small hall, Dementors fleeing like wraiths at the sight of it.

They passed many cells, the owners within crying out in pain, whimpers, and delusional mutterings. Some even screamed as if they were being tortured by the worst possible instruments men could concoct. None tried to reach through the bars towards the visitors; instead they lie on their cots or huddled in corners holding their heads, their features fixed with permanent terror.

"This kind of reminds me of second year," Ron whispered, eyeing the frozen expressions, "when people were Petrified by the Basilisk."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, subdued. His stag seemed to nuzzle his arm a little, keeping close.

They came to a fork and everyone paused. "Which way, Merlin?" Arthur called.

Merlin looked down at the handkerchief. It was pointing up at the ceiling. "We need to climb."

"I don't see any staircases, Sire."

"Thank you, Gwaine, for pointing out the obvious," Arthur snapped. After a moment's indecision, the king wordlessly turned right and everyone followed without question. They found a staircase and climbed three flights but still the handkerchief continued to point overhead. "Are you sure that spell of yours was cast correctly?" Arthur asked, stopping at the sight of another flight of stairs.

Merlin glowered. "Of course I'm sure, you clotpole!"

"At this rate we'll find the queen on the top floor," Gwaine muttered.

"Isn't that a little backwards?" voiced Leon. "Normally the topmost prisoners are kept in the lowest levels."

"And that still may hold true," countered Merlin. "No offense to Gwen or her status, but you have to take into consideration that this is a wizard prison. As a muggle, she isn't really what my kind would consider a threat."

"Be careful what you say, Merlin," Arthur warned, holding up his sword.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I meant no offense, Arthur. It's just the truth. Come on, we need to keep going."

The group trundled up another flight of stairs in silence, ignoring the moans and screams from the captives on both levels. Merlin glanced behind him, noticing an army of Dementors hovering just outside the protective enchantments of their Patronus charms. His eyes narrowed. They were going to have to make a quick escape. Even now Harry, Ron, and Hermione were struggling to keep their Patronuses intact. Merlin had no such issues but even he had to keep his concentration in order to keep the charm going. Once they faced off against Death Eaters – and possibly Morgana – it was going to be harder to sustain the Patronus and use other spells for an extended period of time. Hopefully that wouldn't happen.

After yet another staircase, Percival voiced what everyone else was thinking. "Something's wrong. We should have run into someone by now."

"It's obviously a trap," Arthur agreed, "but we've come this far. We're just going to have to face whatever comes."

It wasn't until the ninth floor that the handkerchief leveled out, pointing to the left. "Arthur!" Merlin cried.

The king glanced back, his eyes filling with determination as he looked at the handkerchief's direction. "Come on!" he rushed down the hall, leaving the others behind. "Guinevere? _Guinevere!_ " The group ran down the hall until about halfway. Arthur dropped his sword. "Guinevere," he breathed.

The queen was huddled in the corner of a cell, her hands protectively over her head. She was shivering and Merlin could guess that it wasn't just from the cold. Quiet sobs shook her thin shoulders.

"Merlin, open the door!" Arthur commanded, his voice betraying a hint of desperation.

" _ **Tospringe!"**_ Merlin cried, his eyes flashing. The door burst open, slamming against the other bars with a ringing sound.

Arthur rushed inside, gently taking his wife's hands. "Guinevere," he muttered, his tone loving and full of concern. The knights respectively turned their backs on the scene as did Harry, Ron, and Hermione but Merlin stayed put, ready to offer medical assistance if needed.

Arthur tenderly lifted Guinevere's chin and her wide, terrified eyes found his. "Arthur?" she breathed disbelieving. He smiled tenderly before lowering his head to kiss her, pulling her body close. The queen let out a relieved sob, running her hands across his face over and over. "You're really here," she whispered, her eyes searching his. "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"I'm really here," he assured.

Guinevere tightened her hold, her frame shaking uncontrollably. "Arthur - Morgana is here - she said she was going to take Camelot! We have to get back to the citadel!"

Merlin decided to step forward then. "It's alright, Gwen, she's not going to be heading there just yet."

Guinevere gasped. "Merlin?"

"Hey Gwen," Merlin smiled.

"Merlin!" Leaving her husband, Guinevere rushed across the cell and launched herself into Merlin's arms. He chuckled weakly, holding back tears. It had been so long since he'd seen his friend. Holding her longer than Arthur liked, Merlin squeezed her tightly before stepping back.

"We need to get moving."

The words were no sooner out of his mouth when Ron announced, "We've got company!"

Merlin rushed out of the cell, Arthur protectively wrapping his arm around his wife and leading her out after him. Both king and manservant were so angry over finding the queen in such a terrible state that Merlin almost felt sorry for whoever would be on the receiving end of their wrath. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood at the front with their wands raised while the knights stood behind them, their swords drawn and their limps taut. Seven Death Eaters had filled the hall.

"The Dark Lord told us you would come here, Potter," the first spat. "He always knows."

"Please," Merlin scoffed, before Harry could, pushing his way to the front. "The only reason your precious Dark Lord knew of our presence was because Morgana told him." Apprehension filled the Death Eaters at Merlin's words, their grips on their wands tightening. Merlin sneered. "What's the matter? Afraid we'll beat you?"

One of the braver souls in the group flung a spell in his direction. Merlin flicked it aside with a lazy wave of his hand. The Death Eater swallowed, glancing at his companions. "Come on, we can take him! The Dark Lord told us that if Potter ever crossed our path we were to bring him to him. We can't do that if we're afraid to act!"

The fear of their master was the only thing that began the onslaught of spells. The trio's Patronuses disappeared as they concentrated on deflecting the oncoming attacks. The small hallway filled with jets of red, green, and occasionally purple light. The ceiling above shook and dirt rained upon everyone's heads as the Death Eaters rushed forward at the same time as the knights. Merlin took down one Death Eater instantly but when the bodies of enemies and friends mixed, he became distracted, focusing instead on insuring the others safety. Being too weak to fight, Guinevere had retreated to a section of the wall that provided a small amount of cover from the onslaught. The knights held their own, slashing through spell after spell with their swords, cutting the streams of green in half and leaving their enemies speechless. It wasn't until the first Death Eater fell by Gwaine's sword that the others realized the knights were actually dangerous. Enraged, the Death Eaters enhanced their spells and soon Merlin's eyes were searing from all the colors. The ground started to shake beneath their feet.

"Sire, I fear this place may soon collapse!" Leon shouted.

"We need to get out of here!" Arthur yelled back, slamming his sword hilt into his opponent's head before whirling around to face Merlin.

Merlin began preparing his magic for transport but found he couldn't. "It's impossible to transport or apparate!" the warlock revealed.

"WHAT?! I thought you said your magic was different than the new stuff!" Arthur bellowed.

"Something's blocking any attempt of escape. It has to be Morgana!" Arthur's eyes met Merlin's and the panic in them caused the warlock to bellow, "Everyone get out of the way!"

The knights immediately retreated but Harry, Ron, and Hermione kept fighting. Merlin growled. "Harry, move!"

The young man blocked another spell before glancing back to notice the others had left the battle, gathering behind Merlin who stood in the center with his hands raised. "Ron, Hermione, come on!" he shouted, blasting a Death Eater off their feet before running towards the gathered group. His friends soon followed after him.

Was it Merlin's imagination or had the seven Death Eaters grown in number? There definitely were more than seven bodies scattered on the ground – dead or unconscious, Merlin wasn't sure. Around a half dozen cloaked individuals stood with their wands all pointing at Merlin, their eyes narrowed.

"If you value your lives, you'll leave us be," Merlin advised, his hands still outstretched towards them.

"We do not fear you!" one spat. "We have a power greater than your own on our side!"

Before Merlin could ask, there was a series of soft clicks on the ground and out of the shadows stepped a living nightmare the warlock had wished he'd never have to see again. Wearing a dress of crimson red, her hair piled about in thick tendrils, was the Lady Morgana. Her pale green eyes stood out against her white skin, her cherry lips pulled back over her teeth in a wicked smirk.

"Well, well, well," she whispered, striding forward with the air of royalty; it didn't help that the Death Eaters parted respectively, bowing their heads. "Hello Emrys."

Merlin let out a quiet sigh, lowering his hands. "It's been a long time, Morgana."

"Only a few months," Morgana replied.

"I fear it has been much longer than that for me," Merlin whispered.

"Always so cryptic, Merlin," she tsked. "Though I must admit you have been quite busy since last I saw you. Not only did you convince your precious little king to lift the ban on magic but you also figured out a way to time travel. Yes, I know where we are – or, more accurately, I know _when_ we are. I suppose you couldn't help yourself. You even went so far as to bring Arthur and his little band of men with you; a surprise, I admit, but not a hindrance. You do love to get involved in other people's problems, don't you?"

"At least I try to solve them instead of make them worse," Merlin retorted.

"Merlin!"

The warlock whipped around as Arthur cried out and panic filled his chest: each of his friends was held by a Death Eater, a wand pointed at their throat. Merlin rounded on Morgana, infuriated that he'd been so stupid as to allow her to distract him with words. He should have just blasted her the second she'd appeared! Now his friends were in trouble!

Morgana's evil smirk nearly undid him. "Did you think I wouldn't suspect you would try to rescue your pathetic queen? The moment Voldemort told me you were here, I knew that once you learned where Gwen was, you'd come running. I admit, I thought it would take you longer to figure that out. I'm disappointed; I was so hoping she'd experience a little more of the Dementors hospitality before you found her."

"Morgana, you wicked snake!" Arthur spat, wrenching himself free of his captor's arms.

Morgana held up a hand. "I wouldn't try anything, dear brother, if you value the lives of your wife and your men." Arthur glanced at the others before closing his eyes and allowing the Death Eater behind him to bind him with silver cords. Morgana smirked, "Wise choice."

"Let them all go, Morgana," Merlin so much as ordered. "Their lives mean nothing to you anyway."

"But they mean everything to _you_ , Emrys," she spat. "No, I'm afraid I don't feel like agreeing to your demands. The Dark Lord is on the roof. I hear he's really anxious to see all of you, particularly Harry Potter. I'm assuming he's the boy with the lightning scar?"

Harry's green eyes raged with fury. "Go on then!" he shouted, "Take me to him. I'm not afraid of him or you!"

Morgana cackled. "Such bravery! I'll enjoy watching you die. But not as much as my friends," she looked right at Gwaine when she said this.

The knight spat in the dirt, eyeing her with contempt. Morgana only grinned before gesturing for the Death Eaters to haul the others away. Merlin's friends put up quite the struggle but soon Morgana's magic was used to force them into submission. The warlock glared at her, reluctantly allowing her to cast a spell which bound him in strong chains. A metal collar looped around his neck while manacles covered his wrists and ankles, connecting together with a chain that extended out towards the witch.

"I fear you'll have a difficult time breaking free of those, Merlin," she laughed as she handed the chains to a rather large Death Eater. "They've been enchanted to tighten further with each spell the captive attempts to cast."

"A spell you learned long ago from your sister, I'd imagine," Merlin spat as he was dragged like a reluctant animal up the steps leading to the roof.

It was a terrible sight. The light of the sun had disappeared behind a vast amount of dark clouds. Voldemort and his rather alarming army of followers were gathered in a cluster of black robes, their eyes glinting with mirth. Standing in a line before them, their faces shining with dignity despite the circumstances were Arthur, Guinevere, the knights, and the Golden Trio. A wicked thrill rippled through the Death Eaters at the sight of Merlin and his captivity. The Death Eater leading him along gave a forceful tug and the warlock fell.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried in concern though he didn't move; apparently an immobility spell had been placed upon him and the others.

Voldemort laughed along with his Death Eaters as Morgana joined his side. "How the mighty have fallen!" he jibed, stepping forward as Merlin re-positioned himself on his knees. "It was not wise to stand against me, Merlin. The moment you did so, you sealed your fate. The Lady Morgana has brought you to me along with your precious knights and Harry Potter. You have lost!"

Merlin smirked. "If you're fool enough to believe Morgana is working for you, I fear your intelligence is waning. It's you who has lost, Riddle. She'll turn on you, I can promise you that."

Morgana stepped forward and slapped him. "You're one to talk!" she screeched. "You, who poisoned me!"

"You had already turned against us before I even did that!" Merlin retorted, his eyes blazing with a fury that actually caused Voldemort to falter in his confidence.

"Uther would have killed me," Morgana seethed. "As far as I'm concerned, you're the one who turned on your own kind, Merlin. You, who would rather save the life of a magic hater and his petty son! What have they ever given you in return for how much you have sacrificed? Magic may have been restored to the land but you cannot honestly look me in the eye and tell me they do not fear you for what you are."

The hurt that etched across the warlock's face was all the witch needed to know she'd struck a nerve. Smirking, she flicked her wrist, forcing Merlin to his feet. Circling around him, she continued to whisper, "They will never look at you the same way, you know. Now that you have revealed your true power, they'll fear you. And that hurts worse than not telling them, doesn't it? Tell me, Emrys, how does it feel to know your best friend, your precious King Arthur, looks upon you as if you were a _monster?_ "

" _SHUT UP!"_ Merlin shouted, his magic reacting instinctively. The flare of power caused the chains binding him to tighten and the warlock choked as the collar around his neck cut into his skin. He fell to his knees, gasping.

"MERLIN!" several people cried behind him.

"Let him go, Morgana!" Arthur raged, struggling futilely against his invisible bonds.

Morgana smirked. "Such compassion for a monster."

"Merlin is not a monster, Morgana, _you are!"_ Arthur shouted.

The smirk disappeared but before the witch could retort, Voldemort stepped forward. "I've had enough of this. Harry Potter has been a thorn in my side for too long. I will not allow him to once more escape my grasp. Do what you will with your enemies, my Lady, and allow me to do what I see fit with mine."

Morgana glanced at Voldemort in annoyance before shrugging. "Fair enough; I have no quarrel with those three. Do as you wish."

As Voldemort started stalking to where Harry stood, Merlin cried out in fear and rage. "NO!"

Morgana grabbed the chain below Merlin's neck and yanked him forward. Merlin choked, struggling to move his feet. She forced him to stop right in front of Arthur and the two friends stared back at each other in worry and dread. "You can't say I'm not merciful," Morgana whispered to both of them. "Say goodbye to your useless servant, dear brother. This may be the last time you ever see him."

"Arthur," Merlin began, shaking his head.

Arthur took a deep breath, his eyes conveying the words he couldn't bring himself to say due to his throat being too tight to speak.

Morgana smirked. "Amazing," she sneered, "even in the last moment, he can't bring himself to say anything to you."

And then to everyone's shock, a blade was shoved through the warlock's back right through his chest. Merlin let out a surprised gasp before screaming as he felt the sword twist inside him. His eyes met those of the king's. Arthur stood frozen, terror filling every ounce of his face, his mouth open in a silent scream. Morgana let out a laugh in Merlin's ear, just loud enough for her brother to pick up her horrifying words.

"Does it sting, Merlin? It should. This is the blade I had Aithusa make for Mordred, the one that can even slay an immortal army. I find it fitting that I not only get to end his life with it but yours as well. Take that to your grave, Emrys!"

Morgana yanked the sword from Merlin's body before stepping around to face him. Merlin swayed, clutching his chest, coughing as blood escaped his mouth. He was too shocked to feel the pain, the agony, coursing through his ancient body. Instead his eyes moved from Morgana's triumphant smirk to Arthur's horror-struck gaze. The warlock began to stumble, his strength leaving do to the amount of blood pouring from his wound. He tried to communicate with his king but the witch intervened.

" _ **Hleap on bæc!"**_ Morgana shouted, shoving out her hands as her eyes flashed gold.

Arthur finally managed to find his voice. _"MERLIN!"_ he screamed as the warlock was blasted into the air.

Everyone stopped to watch, even Voldemort, as Merlin sailed in a glorious arch, his blood trailing from his wounded chest, before disappearing over the side of the prison. There was a stunned silence for a moment before the Death Eaters started to cheer, drowning out the screams coming from the knights, Guinevere, and the Golden Trio.

One voice, however, managed to pierce through the air above all else.

"WHAT HAVE YOU _DONE?!"_ Arthur roared, his eyes alight with a liquid fire, his frame quaking in pure rage and raw emotion. "MORGANA! I SWEAR BY MY THRONE THAT I WILL NOT REST UNTIL YOU CEASE TO DRAW BREATH! NO MATTER THE CONSEQUENCES, YOU. WILL. _PAY!"_

Morgana stared at him a moment, opening her mouth to retort, when a mighty roar shook the entire building, rattling every human soul down to their bones. "What –?" she breathed, twisting around just in time to see a terrifying sight.

A blur of black shot like a bullet from the side of the tower, circling through the air as it spread its glorious wings. Lightning crackled in the darkening sky, illuminating the frightening creature. It was larger than any dragon anyone had ever seen, its muscles rippling with power and its jaws pulled back in a permanent snarl. It let out another ear-shattering roar before landing on the roof, the impact jarring every soul off their feet.

"DRAGON!" One Death Eater shouted unnecessarily but with enough panic that many others started shouting and attempting to clear the roof.

Pandemonium broke out and many attempted to cast spells at the creature but the curses seemed only to annoy it. A roar of rage escaped the dragon's throat followed by a torrent of flame. Voldemort and Morgana dived out of the way as the flames poured down in front of Arthur, Guinevere, the knights, and the Golden Trio, barricading them from the enemy.

Arthur was beside himself with silent fear since at the moment he was completely unable to move to defend himself. He could only watch as the fire in front of him grew higher than that of the height of a man. He couldn't even move his head to see the creature causing the chaos! This was maddening!

Just when Arthur felt like his face was about to start melting from his bones, the flame dimmed. To the king's shock – and relief – their enemies were gone. Arthur felt more than saw the large magical creature saunter around until it was facing him. The king couldn't help but be overawed as well as petrified. He'd faced the Great Dragon Kilgharrah before but this… this creature had to be _twice_ Kilgharrah's size.

Arthur's secret hope of seeing Merlin riding on the dragon's neck just behind its head disintegrated. Slow tears began to form at the corners of the king's eyes. He should have known better than to hope. Morgana had struck Merlin with a blade forged in a dragon's breath! Even his immortality wouldn't have saved him from such a wound. His manservant – no, his best friend, his _brother_ – was gone… and in his last moments, Merlin had apparently summoned this great beast to protect them. That seemed like something Merlin would do! The idiot!

"Are you alright?"

Arthur's heart nearly leapt out of his skin as he stared up at the dragon in disbelief. That voice… _it couldn't be!_ It was too much to hope. And yet Arthur couldn't help surveying the beast. Its scales were black – just like Merlin's hair – and its eyes; there was no mistaking those eyes. The last giveaway was the stripe of red at the base of the creature's neck – alarmingly similar to Merlin's trademark neckerchief.

"Merlin…?" the king hesitated.

The enormous dragon grinned, displaying a set of startling sharp teeth. "Yes Sire?"

A relieved laugh escape the king's lungs. "You're alive!" he cried before concern lowered his brows, "And you're a dragon…?"

"I know you're not used to seeing me like this and I'd like to explain but now isn't the right time or place. We need to go."

"As amazing as it is to see you alive and as a dragon, Merlin, we can't really move," Gwaine pointed out.

"Oh, right, sorry," the dragon muttered. His eyes flashed gold and movement was immediately restored to Arthur's limbs. The dragon – no, Merlin – lowered himself, stretching out his neck. "Hurry up! They might come back!"

There was a collective share of worried glances before Arthur was the first one brave enough to climb onto his manservant's neck. "If you drop any of us, Merlin…"

"I won't!" Merlin promised, his neck vibrating strangely beneath the king as he spoke.

"Merlin, don't say anything," Arthur commanded, weirded out by what he'd just felt. "I'm already having a difficult time comprehending that you're a dragon."

The others managed to clamber on and when Arthur gave the all clear, Merlin stretched his large wings and took off, leaping into the air. In just a few strokes of his mighty wings, Azkaban – and the terror it had brought – were soon left behind as the dragon and his burden headed east to safety.

* * *

 **Holy cow, I can't tell you guys how much I loved writing this chapter! Please review. I really would love to hear your thoughts! Next chapter will be posted next Monday. :)**

Spells:

 _ **Aetiewe me tha the ic sece:**_ Show me those I seek

 _ **Westiray:**_ Guide

 _ **Tospringe:**_ Open quickly

 _ **Hleap on bæc:**_ Leap on your back


	19. Chapter 19

**HOLY COW! The onslaught of reviews for the last chapter left a smile on my face that seriously refuses to go away. Thank you all so much! Your love for this story is truly humbling and I'm so glad many of you enjoyed my take on Azkaban. Let's hope you like this next chapter. There's a few things in it that I'm quite excited to share with you all; plots that have been spinning in my brain for weeks! Hope you like what you read!**

 **Disclaimer:Disney, Harry Potter, and Merlin... what a shocker, none of them are mine.**

 **Archimedes, stop being annoying. I know you haven't been given a lot of page time but seriously, what did you expect to do in the Azkaban rescue? Insult Morgana to death? Don't worry; you'll have your shining moments again soon... blasted owl... What? I didn't say anything...**

 **Enjoy! ^^**

19 Brothers

Merlin couldn't help smiling as he heard several whoops of joy escape his human companions. After the initial shock had lifted that their warlock was alive and a dragon, the royals, knights, and Golden Trio let out repetitive shouts of giddiness as Merlin decided to do some gentle maneuvers, swerving back and forth and climbing and dropping slightly. The last move – a rather fun dip – caused his companions to screech with glee and unintentionally Merlin let out a roar.

"Merlin!" Arthur protested as everyone tightened the grip they had on each other and the dragon's neck, their bodies vibrating from Merlin's mighty cry.

"Sorry," Merlin shouted back, the dragon's throat vibrating again beneath them.

"What did I say about talking?" Arthur grumbled.

A low chuckle escaped the dragon. "Are you uncomfortable, Sire?"

"Very!" Arthur snapped. "I've had enough fun for one day; find a place to land."

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm trying," Merlin drawled.

"Merlin, please, stop talking."

There was another low chuckle before the dragon became silent, the mighty beat of his wings being the only sound besides the whistling of the wind. It was getting really cold now that the sun was setting. Merlin had tried to fly as much as he could in unpopulated areas, sticking to the clouds, but being so high up was only causing his friends to shiver as the bitter wind raked against their skin. He would have landed a long time ago but there hadn't been an area big enough to accommodate his size. It was for this reason that Merlin had simply decided to fly the company to where Hermione had suggested: the Forest of Dean.

Twenty minutes later they were encroaching upon their destination and after a moment Merlin managed to find a break in the clouds to make a quick dive so as to not drench the others from perspiration. Arthur's yelp of surprise was loudest from the sudden change and he cursed under his breath over making such an exclamation. Merlin grinned.

"Where are we going?" Harry shouted, barely heard over the wind.

"The Forest of Dean," Merlin answered back. He felt a dull prick against his skin and only assumed it was Arthur hitting him for speaking aloud; the sensation of vibration was obviously one the king did not enjoy. Checking that the area was devoid of other humans, Merlin angled himself and began to dive. He felt the others fear as the ground grew beneath them, the trees now more than just green blobs of land. The clearing the dragon had been aiming for was coming into view. Slowing his speed, Merlin circled twice around before lowering himself to the ground, his feet planting in the dirt with a loud _thump!_ Arthur and the others jostled back and forth on his neck and the dragon waited until they were steady before lowering it so they could slide off.

Everyone looked rather grateful to be back on dry ground. Ron was hugging the grass and Merlin wouldn't have been surprised if the young wizard began to kiss it. The second he was off, the king had twisted around to get a better look at his friend. Merlin felt the eyes of Guinevere and the knights appraising him as well. Harry and Hermione were too busy setting up protective enchantments to study the warlock's new form. Merlin sat back on his haunches, folding his mighty wings, and letting out a tired breath. He was exhausted. He'd never flown that long before - and carrying a bunch of people no less! He was quite proud of himself but at the moment he really wanted to curl up and take a nice long nap.

Arthur took a hesitant step forward, staring up into the large eyes of the dragon. "So… care to explain how the heck you're alive and a dragon, Merlin?"

Mirth filled the dragon's eyes as Merlin let out a chuckle, lowering his head so that his eyes were level with Arthur's. His jaw brushed against the ground as he replied, "Do you want me to answer as a dragon or a human?"

"Human, please," Arthur said, a little unnerved.

The dragon raised his head, nodding. Merlin concentrated on the feral magic currently coursing through his veins before seeking his regular magic. Finding the power and seizing it like one seizes a stray piece of thread, Merlin gently tugged and his form slipped from a dragon to a man. As soon as the transformation was over, Merlin's fatigue caught up with him and he fell to his knees.

"Merlin!" Arthur rushed forward, reaching him before the knights. "Are you alright?"

Merlin looked up weakly at his king, letting loose one of his trademark grins. "I'm fine; just tired. You try getting stabbed with an immortal blade and carrying nine people on your neck for over three hours and then you'll know how I feel."

"But how did you do it?" Arthur demanded. "How did you survive? And how did you become a dragon?"

"Well, the first answer I can't fully explain," Merlin answered wearily. "Honestly it was like all the other times I've nearly died. The pain was excruciating but then the wound healed itself as I fell. Just in time too – I almost hit the island's rocks."

"The wound is gone?" Guinevere gasped, eyeing Merlin's bloody clothes.

The warlock glanced down at his ruined shirt before feeling the area. "No pain," he surmised. "Guess I really am one of a kind – not even an immortal blade can kill me…"

"Thank goodness!" Guinevere sighed in relief, leaning into her husband's side.

Arthur was just as relieved but he still needed his last question answered. "And the dragon form? What was that about?"

"Oh, I simply became an Animagus," Merlin answered.

Harry's mouth dropped open. "You – _what?_ "

Understanding flooded Hermione's features. "That's what you've been up to in the master bedroom! You were illegally trying to become an Animagus!"

Merlin sent her a guilty smile. "Well, I've never been one to stick with the rules and I've been curious to try that branch of magic for a while."

"Pardon me, but what's an Animagus?" Guinevere asked over Arthur's shoulder, staring down at her friend with concern.

"A witch or wizard who can morph themselves into an animal at will," Hermione automatically answered. "The process is supposed to be really difficult -as well as dangerous- and can go severely wrong if done improperly."

Merlin tried to ignore the alarm and anger on the king's face over doing something so reckless.

"Merlin's Animagus is a dragon," Ron muttered shakily. "I should have seen that one coming but… I didn't."

Merlin let out a weak laugh. "Well, I guess it comes with being a Dragonlord. The form you take is dependent upon your personality and inner traits. Guess mine fit those of a dragon."

"Dragons are the most powerful magical creatures besides phoenixes," Hermione mused. "Being immortal, I'm surprised you didn't turn into one of those."

Merlin shrugged. He'd honestly been surprised too.

"Every time I think I'm finally beginning to understand your magic, you go and do something like this," Arthur groused, a heavy frown on his face. "This doesn't mean you're going to randomly spring wings and a tail, does it?"

Merlin laughed, "No, Arthur. An Animagus can change their appearance at will."

Gwaine's grin reached all the way to his ears. "Merlin, mate, that is bloody brilliant!"

"I thought so," Merlin grinned. "After we return home I can't wait for anyone who tries to take Camelot!"

"To be sure," Percival agreed. "Your dragon form would be a huge advantage against our enemies."

"I never thought I'd see the day when a dragon would be defending the city instead of trying to destroy it," Leon mused, his brow furrowed.

"As advantageous as Merlin's new form may be, he needs his rest," Guinevere pointed out.

"We'll set to work making camp immediately," said Leon, catching the queen's hint.

"Oh! Let me," Hermione muttered, fiddling with the clasp of her bag a moment before opening it and waving her wand. _"Accio tent!"_

A solid mass flew out of the bag's contents and with another wand wave, Hermione erected a rather shabby looking tent. Elyan frowned. "Not to seem ungrateful, but I don't think that will hold all of us, Hermione."

To his surprise, Harry laughed. "That's what I thought the first time I saw it. You're in for a surprise."

And with a grin on his face, he lifted the tent flap and stepped inside, Ron and Hermione following after him. The knights and royals all looked to Merlin who was smiling. "Harry's right. You shouldn't judge a tent by its appearance." And with enormous effort, the warlock unsteadily got to his feet.

"Careful, you idiot," Arthur muttered affectionately, wrapping the warlock's arm around his neck. "You're already clumsy enough when you're at your best. Who knows what injuries you'll self inflict in such a state."

Merlin rolled his eyes but was too tired to come up with a retort. Instead he merely grunted and allowed the king to half-drag him inside the tent, the queen and knights trailing along behind them. The second they were inside Arthur let out a gasp his eyes widening at the impossible feat before them. Merlin happily took in the rather comfortable scene. Though the smell of cats seemed to linger inside and the walls reminded the warlock of an old lady's home, there was a small kitchen, a living area, and several beds. Similar exclamations of surprise came behind them as Guinevere and the knights entered the tent.

"I think I'm beginning to love magic," Elyan voiced in awe, staring around.

Arthur forced his admiration aside, focusing instead on hauling his exhausted soul brother to the nearest bed. Merlin rolled onto his back, sighing in contentment. Arthur eyed him with worry. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I didn't really get as much sleep as I should have to fully recuperate from my run in with the Cailleach and the spasm from the Old Religion last night," Merlin confessed.

Arthur's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Merlin let out a breath of laughter. "Arthur, there was no time! Gwen was in trouble and I wasn't about to let her waste more than a day in that horrible place. She would have suffered a fate worse than death if we hadn't shown up when we did. And when Morgana appeared I couldn't very well take a breather with her around!"

"But we could have rested on Azkaban's roof after you chased everyone off!" Arthur argued but Merlin shook his head.

"Riddle and his Death Eaters would have returned. I couldn't risk yours or the others safety."

Arthur frowned, his concern brimming through his gray-blue eyes. He lowered his voice. "You were stabbed with an immortal blade and tossed from a tower, you idiot! That coupled with your exhaustion… it's a miracle you were even able to fly all of us on your neck for three hours let alone fly at all! I never want you to push yourself past your endurance, Merlin."

Merlin raised an eyebrow, noticing that the effort took more energy than it should. "I'm immortal, remember?"

"Yes but you can still taste death, you clotpole," Arthur retorted though his tone held nothing but brotherly love. "Contrary to your belief, I do care about you. I don't want you to suffer more than you have to. You've already suffered enough."

Tears unbidden rose in the warlock's eyes and he raised a hand so it was resting on the king's weary shoulders. "I'll suffer an eternal amount of deaths if it means you'll be safe, you prat. Contrary to what you may believe, you're worth dying for."

Arthur let out a strangled laugh, shaking his head. He clapped his hand on Merlin's shoulder and squeezed. "Get some sleep, Merlin. And stop being such a girl."

"The same goes for you," Merlin smirked. "Your sentimentality is making me question what you may have done with the surly prat I'm used to chasing after."

Arthur grinned for a moment before staring down at his best friend in gratitude. "Thank you, Merlin, for saving all of us yet again. For a second there I thought…"

Merlin saw the silent anguish in his king's eyes and he sent him a warm smile. "Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not going anywhere anytime soon – unless you don't let me get some sleep. I might die from exhaustion."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "What a fitting death for you." He cleared his throat, sending Merlin a grateful smile; the manservant had rescued him from once again trying to display his inner feelings. Ruffling the warlock's raven hair, the king stood. "I expect you to be up and about first thing in the morning."

"Of course, Sire," Merlin sighed, his eyes closing, "who else is going to bother trying to wake you up?"

Rolling his eyes again, Arthur left him alone, wandering over to the others who'd gathered in the living space. The king immediately took Guinevere into his arms and kissed her, not even bothering to hide his feelings from the others. Harry, Ron, and Hermione tried to avert their gaze from the sudden onslaught of affection but the knights didn't bother. To them, it was healthy to see the relationship between their sovereigns; a strong bond between king and queen solidified unity in the kingdom after all.

"I thought I lost you," Guinevere admitted, holding Arthur tightly, her form trembling. "I saw such terrible things…"

"I'm right here," Arthur promised, kissing her hair before pulling away. "Guinevere, how did you end up in that prison? And how did you and Morgana get here?"

"I'm not entirely sure," she confessed, shame-faced. "I know you told me to stay in the citadel, Arthur, but Merlin had been missing for so long and I couldn't stand not letting his mother know what had happened to him."

"You were on your way to Ealdor when Morgana attacked you," Arthur guessed.

Guinevere nodded. "She took care of the knights. Then, when she grabbed on to me, this weird light surrounded us and pulled us in. I've never felt anything like it before. The only thing I can compare it to is being helpless in a raging river. The next thing I knew we were standing in a room with these two horrible men. One of them was the man on the roof, the one with the white skin and horrible red eyes."

"Riddle," Arthur nodded. "He summoned Morgana in order to help his cause. They must have put you in that cell knowing that Merlin would try to rescue you."

"I'm sorry," Guinevere muttered, her eyes downcast. "I didn't mean to become a burden."

Arthur wrapped his arms around her again and kissed her hair. "I'm just glad you're safe," he whispered. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her.

The two shared one more kiss before Gwaine decided he'd seen enough. "If you need a private tent, I'm sure we can find one to spare, Sire."

Arthur broke away from his wife only to smack the knight upside the head. Elyan snuck in a hug for his sister and there was a round of catching up until Guinevere noticed the three awkward teenagers huddled slightly off to the side. "Arthur, who are your friends?" she asked, causing all three to jump.

Arthur noted the Golden Trio with an apologetic stare. "Forgive my rudeness," he muttered, "Harry, Ron, Hermione, this is my wife, Guinevere, Queen of Camelot."

"I'm sure they know my title knowing you're the king, Arthur," the queen teased before stepping forward, holding out a hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Harry was the first to shake it followed by Ron and Hermione, the latter staring at Guinevere in awe. "It's a pleasure to meet the Once and Future Queen," she said breathlessly.

Guinevere smiled. "Merlin is the only one to ever call me that. Are you friends of his?"

"In a manner of speaking," Harry answered, rubbing his arm. "We were kind of brought together…"

The mood now somber, Arthur placed a hand on Guinevere's shoulder. "We've got a lot to catch you up on, Guinevere. Are you feeling up to it or do you need to rest? You've been through a terrible ordeal."

"I don't think I can rest just yet," she admitted, swallowing painfully. "Company would be a better treatment to my ills than anything else."

Sensing his wife's distress, Arthur gently led her over to the sofa and sat down beside her, keeping their hands firmly intertwined. Even now he could feel Guinevere's soft trembling and it was all he could do to not take her in his arms and hold her forever. It had been months since he had seen her and being with her now filled the last missing link in his soul; the other having been Merlin. With his soul brother and his wife reunited in his life, Arthur felt better than he had in a long time. Without thinking, he leaned in and kissed his wife's temple.

"I've missed you," he whispered softly in her ear as the others took seats around them.

"And I you," she returned just as passionately before loudly adding, "now why don't you tell me what you've been up to since you left Camelot."

Without Merlin to explain his side of the story, Arthur, the knights, and the Golden Trio filled in the gaps as best they could. By the time Guinevere had learned about Harry and Voldemort, Merlin's part in their destiny – as well as his fate – and a little of the twenty first century, the queen was well within her rights to proclaim she had a headache. Arthur didn't blame her for he'd experienced something similar after Merlin had caught him up to speed on what he'd been up to for over a millennia.

Guinevere leaned forward, wiping tears away from her cheeks as she stared at the sleeping warlock in the corner of the room. "He's had to face so much on his own," she muttered, "why is fate being so cruel to him? Hasn't he had to suffer enough during the days before we knew he had magic?"

Arthur rubbed a soothing hand across his wife's back. "I share your views but according to Merlin, the Old Religion has other plans for him."

Anger flashed through the queen's eyes and she had to bite her tongue so as to not speak her mind concerning her current thoughts of the Old Religion; Merlin had told her several times in the past that the great force was not something to insult or mess with. Groaning, the queen rubbed her temples. "Well, I might not be of much use when it comes to a magical war but I'm willing to do anything I can to help you, Harry. This Riddle person sounds something awful and with Morgana working with him side by side we're going to need to be on our guard."

Surprised, Harry gratefully accepted her help. "Like I once told Merlin, I could use all the help I can get. Thank you."

Guinevere smiled, noticing Hermione trying to hide a yawn behind her hand. "It's getting late. We should all get some sleep."

Arthur stood, extending his hand to his wife. The others came to their feet as well. "Leon, take the first watch."

The knight nodded solemnly before heading out of the tent. Ron stared after him, concerned. "Harry and Hermione set up protective spells. Nobody will be able to find us."

"Even so, it would be wise to have a guard," Arthur gently pointed out. "I've learned from many previous experiences in the woods that it's better to have a set of eyes open than everyone asleep. Even after we learned about Merlin's magic and allowed him to set up protective spells, we still have someone on watch. One can never be too careful."

"He's right, Ron," Harry agreed. "Besides, I think it gives all of us a peace of mind."

"Still, the least we can do is give him a blanket," Hermione muttered, pulling one out from a stack in the corner. "It's freezing out there!" And without a backward glance she left the tent in order to accomplish her purpose.

Assessing the bedding situation, it was decided that two of the beds should be pushed together to accommodate the king and queen in the back of the tent leaving enough for the others to pick and choose what suited them. Elyan and Percival did the heavy lifting for the king and queen before bunkering down for the night. Though Arthur desperately wanted to do more than just sleep with his beloved, he recognized the setting was disastrously inappropriate. Guinevere, sensing his disappointment, smiled knowingly before kissing him lightly and slipping into bed. Arthur took one last glance at Merlin before crawling under the covers as well, snuggling close to his wife.

* * *

Merlin woke early, before the sun had even risen, his body on autopilot. Stifling a yawn, he looked around, suddenly remembering why they were all in a tent. His heart relaxed once he found Arthur, suppressing a grin as he saw how cozy he was with the queen. It brought such joy to the warlock whenever he saw the two together. It was still a marvel at times, how the king had married a serving girl, defying tradition in honor of love. That was Arthur though; doing what he saw was right even if others frowned upon his decisions.

Slipping out of bed, Merlin was hit with a wave of cold and immediately he performed a silent spell to warm the room. Gracious! Why had nobody thought to light a fire or something? It was _freezing!_ Rubbing his arms and appreciating the warmth seeping into his bones from his successful spell, Merlin glanced around, taking his other friends into account. He first sought after Harry who was lying fast asleep on a bed between Ron and Gwaine, his mouth slightly parted. Merlin smiled. It wasn't often to see the boy so content. It was a nice change even if a temporary one. The only one unaccounted for was Percival but Merlin had a pretty good idea where the man may be.

He found the large knight sitting just outside the tent, polishing his sword. "Good morning, Percival," Merlin greeted, stepping out into the cool air and silently wishing his heating spell could follow him outside.

Percival smiled. "Merlin! It's good to see you up and about! We were rather worried about you."

Merlin sat down beside him. "I feel as right as rain now. A few extra hours of sleep was all I needed, I suppose."

"Hmmm," the knight agreed, pausing only for the slightest moment in between his polishing.

Merlin glanced at him, knowing that something was on the tip of his tongue. "It's okay, Percival," he gently coaxed, "you can tell me what's on your mind."

Percival smiled resignedly, setting his sword off to the side. "I could never fool you, Merlin; you're observant, unlike most people."

"You also seem to have that talent," Merlin commented.

Percival dryly chuckled. "I suppose I do… which is why I'm worried about you. You're still concerned about how the rest of us will react to who you really are. I'm sure it didn't escape you how uneasy we all were last night when you survived a fatal sword wound and turned into a dragon."

Merlin's shoulders slumped. Yes, he had noticed. He'd seen their fear as well as their awe. Arthur's unease hurt the most, however. He knew it was perfectly understandable for his friend to still be unnerved by magic – they'd talked about it several times – but it still hurt. Percival placed a gentle, calming hand on the warlock's shoulder bringing him out of his own thoughts.

"Give us time, Merlin," he advised. "I admit I'm more comfortable with you being Emrys than the others but that's also because I spent a great deal of time with the druids. I heard the prophecies and I admit they somewhat scared me. A man more powerful than any other sorcerer to ever walk the Earth; that's a daunting revelation! But ever since I've learned Emrys was you, I am more at ease. You have a kind soul, Merlin, and your intentions are the same. I do not fear you. I am simply surprised every time I see you do something I'd always considered impossible. I know that the others feel the same. They're not afraid of you."

"That's only half of my worries," Merlin quietly voiced. Taking a deep breath, he decided to let it all out, "I know I'm supposed to be this all powerful sorcerer but the last thing I want is for people to look at me like I'm some kind of deity."

Percival nodded. "That's because you're humble. But having people look up to you is not a bad thing, Merlin. It can be a motivating factor to always do the best you can with what you have been given. I never knew what fame would come when Arthur graced me to be one of his most trusted knights. Some men treated me like scum while others looked to me for guidance. I decided that it didn't matter what their opinions were as long as I stayed true to myself and the loyalties I have to my friends and king. When we learned about your magic we were able to come to accept it _and_ you because you showed us who you were long before then. Just continue to be you and know that when you have to use large amounts of power that you'll always be Merlin to us, no matter what."

Merlin glanced at the knight and smiled gratefully, his heart feeling lighter and his mind more at ease. "Thank you, Percival."

The knight smiled. "Anytime, Merlin."

The warlock left him then, heading back inside. Hermione was up working on breakfast in the kitchen. Harry, Ron, Gwaine, and Arthur were still out cold but Guinevere, Elyan, and Leon were wide awake, sending a smile his way as he entered. The queen had a silent sorrow in her smile and Merlin had a suspicion that the others had told her a little about what happened to him after he disappeared in the pond. Leaving her brother and Leon, Guinevere came over to Merlin and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You'll always be the same old Merlin to me, you know," she muttered into his shoulder so quietly none of the others could hear, "No matter how long you may have been separated from us and no matter what you've done in the past, you're still the greatest friend Arthur and I could ever hope to have."

Merlin squeezed her tight before pulling away. "Thank you, Gwen," he replied, his heart content.

Nothing more needed to be said between them and soon the queen left him to help Hermione prepare breakfast. Merlin then burdened himself with the task of waking the four other sleeping men. He shook Gwaine, Ron, and Harry awake first, telling them he'd like to have a word with everyone before wandering to the back of the tent where Arthur slept. The warlock gazed upon his king for a moment before seizing the covers and ripping them off Arthur's body. "Rise and shine, Sire!" he cheerfully sang. Expectedly, a pillow flew towards him but stopped with a lazy flash of gold from his eyes.

" _Mer_ lin! Did you have to take the blanket?" Arthur growled, sitting up to glare at his friend.

"How else am I going to get your lazy self out of bed?" Merlin cheerfully replied dodging the other pillow thrown in his direction. "Now come on, there's something we all need to talk about."

Brow furrowed, the king did as suggested, pulling on his boots and following the warlock into the kitchen where the others were already sitting at the table, Harry and Ron looking just as disgruntled as the king. Guinevere helped Hermione place several helpings of food in front of the starving men. A collective growl from several stomachs sounded, Merlin's included. As soon as plates and forks were available, the men dug in.

"Wadooantakusboumerin?" Ron said after a while.

Hermione smacked him upside the head. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Ron! Nobody can understand a word you're saying!"

Ron glared at her before swallowing. "Fine! What did you want to talk to us about, Merlin?" he repeated.

Merlin wiped his mouth and folded his hands on the table, staring at his now empty plate. "I don't need to remind anyone that we seem to have reached a wall when it comes to the horcruxes." Harry shifted a little guiltily but nobody blamed him; they'd come to grips that he was just as in the dark concerning things as they were. Merlin cleared his throat. "Well, as I was flying yesterday, I got to thinking; Riddle didn't just hide his horcruxes in locations. We know of one that he actually hid with a _person_."

Harry's eyes lit up in understanding. "Riddle's diary! He left it with Lucius Malfoy!"

"Exactly," Merlin nodded, smiling. "The diary was of the highest importance to him. He wouldn't have left it in Malfoy's charge if he hadn't placed the utmost confidence in him. Keeping that in mind, it stands to reason that he may have entrusted others with the same honor as he had Lucius."

"But who?" Arthur wondered, frowning deeply. "From what we saw yesterday he has quite a following. Any one of those men and women could be harboring a horcrux."

"Just because You Know Who branded them with the Dark Mark doesn't mean he completely trusts them," Harry countered. "I know for a fact that when he returned he wasn't particularly chummy with any of the Death Eaters who showed up in his father's graveyard. He reprimanded them."

"Riddle uses people to accomplish his designs," Merlin sighed, placing his fingertips together and frowning. "Then he plays upon their fear when they displease him. The Malfoys are a prime example of this. They put their loyalty in the wrong person, disappointed him on a frequent basis, and are now afraid to leave his side but wishing they could."

Ron scoffed and everyone looked at him. The redhead scowled. "Why would the Malfoys want to leave You Know Who? They're dark wizards and part of his inner circle!"

"Not anymore, Ron," Harry muttered, catching his best friend off guard. "Not after all their failures. They've fallen from his grace. You remember how Malfoy looked last year at school? His desperation was border-line panic. He's still a git but he isn't one of You Know Who's favorites."

Ron grudgingly accepted this, deciding to remain silent.

"Which brings us back to focusing on who is," Merlin put in.

"Well, the first person I thought of was Bellatrix Lestrange," Hermione voiced with a slight shudder.

Harry nodded heatedly. "That woman would kill herself if You Know Who asked her to. She delights in evil, relishing every opportunity to torment others for sick pleasure. Our friend's parents are now in a psychiatric ward in the wizarding hospital because she tortured them until they went insane. She's the most dangerous ally You Know Who has – besides Morgana."

Arthur voiced the thought that everyone else was thinking. "Do you believe that Riddle gave this Bellatrix a horcrux?"

"It wouldn't surprise me," Merlin answered, sitting back in his chair.

"This is a lot of guess work," Ron voiced skeptically. "I feel like we're groping around in the dark."

"It may be a long shot but it's more than what we've had to go off of for months," said Hermione. "We should give it a try."

"If this woman did have a horcrux, where would she keep it?" Guinevere asked.

Harry stood up and started pacing, his brain working rather quickly. "It would have to be somewhere You Know Who would deem safe… somewhere impenetrable. Since it belonged to him, Bellatrix would have placed it somewhere she believed to be the safest place on Earth."

"And in the Wizarding world there are two places I can think of that that would be," Merlin muttered, an idea springing to him.

Hermione gasped. "You don't think…"

"I do," Merlin nodded.

"Gringotts!" they said together.

Ron gaped at them. " _Gringotts!_ You've got to be _kidding!_ "

"Excuse me, what's Gringotts?" Arthur asked, happy to see his wife and the knights were just as confused as he was.

"Gringotts is the wizard bank," Merlin answered, "it's where wizards keep their fortunes. Goblins manage the funds and the structure itself is protected by enchantments that ensure a thief's doom. Besides Hogwarts it is the most protected building in the wizarding world."

"And the Lestranges are one of the oldest wizarding families to date!" Hermione cried, excitement lighting up her eyes.

"And why would that be important?" Ron asked, bemused.

"Noble families that have been in power for generations tend to collect large sums of fortune," Arthur answered from experience. "If this Gringotts place is as guarded as you say, the bigger the fortune, the more protection it has."

"A place where Riddle can place his horcrux with confidence," Merlin finished.

Silence prevailed in the tent as everyone took in what this could mean. Anticipation thrived through several veins but it was the ever pessimistic voice of Ron that threaded a seed of doubt. "But this is all hypothetical! There's a reason Gringotts has the reputation that it does. I'm not about to try to rob the place on a whim! Is there any way we can find out for sure a horcrux is in the Lestranges vault?"

Gwaine suddenly grinned. "Well, in my experience when seeking information you can either wiggle it out of loose tongues or you can go directly to the source."

At this, he and Arthur shared a meaningful look. Contrary to what everyone believed, Gwaine not only frequented taverns for pleasure but also for the king. He was the most capable of holding his liquor and he had the perfect personality to lead a man into a false state of security, craftily succumbing them to intoxication and information. Many plots against the crown had been thwarted because of his tavern visits.

"I don't think we're going to find a Death Eater lurking in a pub, Gwaine," Merlin admitted before a steely resolve hardened his elven features. He pushed himself to his feet and started making for the door.

"Where are you going?" Arthur demanded.

Merlin paused, smiling deviously over his shoulder. "Death Eater hunting."

And before any of them could utter another word, he transported away in a gust of wind.

It was a long shot but Merlin decided the first place to look for his prey was Malfoy Manor. Reappearing just inside the manor's grounds, he immediately cloaked himself with an invisibility spell. If his suspicions were correct and Voldemort still gathered here for meetings, the chances that he might be present were large – and if he was here, the likelihood that Morgana was present was also distinctly possible. Even though she would recognize the presence of his magic before the others, Merlin wasn't about to walk in blind. He needed to stretch his magic out and feel if she was there.

His magic slithered away from him like water slipping down a solid surface, penetrating the walls and invading the manor. Merlin immediately felt the presence of seven individuals. Their magic was dark but not black like that of Voldemort and Morgana; they weren't here. Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, Merlin retracted his magic and made his way up to the house. He slipped passed the enchantments on the door with ease, casting a counter charm so the alarm spells designed to alert those within would not be able to do so.

The manor was similar to that of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. The very atmosphere was dark and the air was filled with traces of black magic. Merlin shuddered, uncomfortable in such a setting. Silver snakes with green eyes lined the décor of the home, the posh furniture, paint, and stone marble floors screaming the superiority the owners desired to portray. Merlin placed a silencing charm on his shoes so they wouldn't clip on the cold floor before edging his way further down the hall. Hushed voices were coming from the drawing room.

"Was there really a dragon there?" a woman asked.

"Yes," the weary voice of Lucius Malfoy replied. "We don't know where it came from but the Lady Morgana told us it was probably Merlin's doing. She said he had the ability to control dragons."

"If you ask me, it was his last desperate attempt to help his filthy muggle king before he died," another man cackled.

"I-Is he really d-dead though?" a different man stuttered.

"Peter, the Lady Morgana stabbed him with a blade forged in an Old dragon's breath and sent the man toppling over the side of Azkaban's roof! There is no way he survived!"

"He died just like Dumbledore!" a woman laughed gleefully. "We won't have to worry about him anymore! And with the Lady Morgana at our lord's side, there isn't a force in this world that can defeat us!"

"But what about King Arthur and the Knights?" Draco Malfoy mumbled.

"They're muggles, Draco. What can they do?" his father scoffed. "We have power beyond their imagination!"

"But you said they were able to withstand the spells you were throwing at them!" Draco argued.

"That had to be Merlin's doing. But you know how it is, Draco, when a witch or wizard dies, their enchantments die with them," Lucius reminded.

"The muggle king and his pathetic knights don't stand a chance without their pet sorcerer!" the cackling woman stated with mirth. "We will spill their blood with their own swords!"

Merlin's fists were clenched so tightly he may have drawn his own blood. His magic was frothing at the mouth over the very threat to his king's life. He and his magic were born to protect and serve Arthur and any with ill intentions towards the king would suffer the warlock's wrath. But they thought him dead. Wait… maybe he could use this to his advantage…

Peeking his invisible head into the doorway, Merlin saw the gathered group of relatives and easily picked out who was who. The Malfoys were sitting on the sofa, Draco huddled close to his mother, while Bellatrix and her husband reclined on a loveseat. Peter Pettigrew stood off in the corner, wringing his hands nervously and acting skittish while another man, probably Rodolphus Lestrange's brother, leaned casually against a wall, staring out a window.

"Does anyone else find it strange that there are ancient men walking among us?" asked the man at the window.

"Of course we've all wondered how it's possible, Rabastan," Rodolphus replied. "We can only assume it was magic similar to what Snape did in order to summon the Lady Morgana from the past."

"But how did Snape do it?" Rabastan demanded. "I don't know of any magic powerful enough to transcend time except for time turners and we all know that Potter and his friends destroyed the Time Room at the Ministry two years ago. Professonals haven't even begin to scratch the surface on time turner repairs!"

Merlin decided now was as good a time as any to put his plan into action. He felt his eyes slightly burn as he used his magic to seal off the room, making it impossible for anyone to apparate or use magic from a wand. Just as Lucius leaned forward to say something, the lights went out, casting the room in long shadows. Wands were whipped out immediately and someone muttered the lumos spell but nothing happened.

"What is going on?" Narcissa demanded.

"I can't see a thing!"Peter whimpered; the scuffling sounds followed by a dull clunk and sharp gasp of pain indicated that the man had fallen over in his attempt to move closer to the others.

"Stoop moving you fool!" Rabastan snapped.

Merlin quietly snickered, his laughter echoing softly against the walls.

"Who's there?" Lucius inquired.

The answer came in a wall of fire, leaping up from the floor to the ceiling in the doorway, the heat so intense that the occupants of the room scurried as fast as they could to the opposite wall, plastering themselves against it. Pulling out his hollow wand, Merlin transfigured it into a pole with a long curved knife sticking out of the side before changing his clothes to a black cloak with a hood. Holding the staff, he gazed at his hand for a moment before wickedly grinning. With a flash of his eyes, his skin, veins, and muscles vanished, leaving nothing but the bones visible to the human eye. The finishing touch was changing his voice, the magic burning his vocal cords slightly. Nodding to himself, Merlin stepped through the flames, emerging as it were from the gates of Hell.

Peter was the first to scream, his eyes popping out of their sockets, trembling from head to toe. Narcissa let out a shriek before fainting in her husband's arms. Draco was plastered against the wall, his mouth open in a silent scream. Rodolphus and Bellatrix were clearly terrified since their eyes were bugging out of their heads. Lucius appeared as if he was about to join the state of his wife, his knees knocking together, and Rabastan was similar to his brother and sister in law except he was visibly shaking.

Merlin wasted no time. Raising his free skeletal hand, he pointed a boney finger right at Rodolphus. "Rodolphus Lestrange, your hands are stained with the blood of the innocent more so than the guilty. Your actions will no longer be tolerated to continue unpunished. You will be the first to pay for your sins!"

A tongue of flame whipped out from the doorway, separating into two fiery ropes. Before anyone knew exactly what was going on, the flaming ropes coiled around Rodolphus' ankles. Pulling back his skeletal fist, Merlin's magic tugged on the ropes forcing Rodolphus off his feet. The man let out a rather cowardly cry as he landed on his back. In a panic, he started spewing forth spell after spell, waving his wand in a futile effort to free himself. Merlin released uncharacteristic maniacal laughter, the terrible sound echoing off the walls, flicking his skeletal wrist. The man's wand clattered to the ground in the corner.

"Help me!" Rodolphus screamed at his wife and extended family.

" _Relashio!"_ Peter cried, waving his wand. Nothing happened.

"Nothing can save you, wizard!" Merlin cackled, yanking on the fiery chains. "Your soul is _mine!"_

Screaming bloody murder, Rodolphus clawed at the ground as his body was dragged against his will away from his relatives. His final scream invoked one last unanswered plea before he disappeared through the flaming doorway. Merlin turned to face the others.

Peter shrieked and tried to apparate but found he merely spun on his heel before losing his balance, falling to the ground. "We can't apparate!" he screeched, scrambling to his feet.

Rabastan began clawing at the window but the glass wouldn't budge. Merlin laughed evilly taking a step closer to them. Peter fainted and Draco soon followed. Bellatrix resorted to screaming any spell she could think of, waving her wand desperately to no avail. Lucius sunk to the floor, cowering while holding his unconscious wife and son, accepting helplessness.

"None will escape!" Merlin cried before taking his scythe in both hands and swiping it through the air like a baseball bat.

The fire left the doorway, twisting into a straight wall of flaming terror, zooming towards the gathered Death Eaters like an unstoppable tidal wave. It slipped past Merlin, blocking him from the Death Eaters' view. Bellatrix and Rabastan's screams abruptly stopped as the fire wall passed over their bodies, disappearing through the wall. What the poor fools didn't know was that the flames were actually harmless, a simple illusion to hide the other spell Merlin cast to knock them out. Chuckling, Merlin turned his back on the room and walked over to the comatose form of Rodolphus. Grinning, he admired the chains around the man's wrists and ankles before grabbing them and transporting away from Malfoy Manor in a gust of wind.

Merlin reappeared in the Forest of Dean just outside the Weasley's tent. Gwaine, currently on watch, let out a surprised swear alerting everyone inside. Arthur was the first to appear, his sword raised at the ready.

"Who are you?" the king demanded as the other knights emerged from the tent, their swords drawn.

Merlin raised an eyebrow before remembering he still had the appearance of the Grim Reaper. "Oops," he muttered in his disguised voice. _**"Yerihtlaech me."**_

"Merlin!" Arthur cried in relief, lowering his weapon the second he recognized his friend.

"Who's that?" Gwaine asked, pointing to the unconscious Death Eater.

"Oh, no one of consequence," Merlin replied as Guinevere and the Golden Trio appeared.

"Is that…?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Rodolphus Lestrange," Merlin announced.

"How – What –?" Ron spluttered. "How did you manage to get him here?"

"Well, it's an interesting story," the warlock grinned. "Before I tell it, let's make sure our guest is secure."

With a flash of his eyes, Merlin's magic caused the roots of a nearby tree to rise and coil around the limbs, torso, and neck of Rodolphus Lestrange. Even if the man woke, he wouldn't be able to move. Everyone stared with awe as the magic did its work. Satisfied, Merlin brushed his hands together twice before grinning sheepishly. "Um, shall we?"

"Should someone stay out here – just in case he wakes?" Hermione hesitantly asked.

"I'll do it," Gwaine offered. "I can listen at the door."

Arthur nodded his approval before everyone else headed inside. Merlin sat down at the table and displayed a rather sheepish grin as he shared his tale with the others. By the time he finished the tent was filled with roars of laughter, some even wiping tears from their eyes.

"I wish I could have been there to see Malfoy's face!" Ron cried with glee. "Imagine what the poor git was thinking!"

"That was bloody brilliant, Merlin!" Harry praised, flashing him a wide grin.

Merlin laughed himself despite Hermione's slight sniff of disapproval. "Thank you, Harry. Although I'm sure it won't be long before they figure out it was me."

Arthur frowned a little. "Why do you say that? Don't they think you're dead?"

"Once they tell the others what happened, I can't imagine it will be long before Morgana investigates the house and finds the traces of Old magic. She'll know it was me. Besides, I'd honestly be surprised if she believed I was dead. I do have a way of coming back to haunt her."

"So, now that we have him, when are we going to conduct an interrogation?" Gwaine asked from the tent entrance, grinning slightly.

"I think now is a good a time as any," Harry replied, pushing himself to his feet.

Merlin shared a look with Arthur before shrugging his shoulders and following the boy out of the tent. The group formed a circle around Rodolphus before Harry pulled his wand from his pocket. Leon hesitated but Merlin placed a hand on the knight's shoulder, shaking his head. Harry wasn't going to hurt the man, simply wake him. Besides, if he did get a little carried away, Merlin would intervene. Leon relaxed and out of the corner of his eye, Merlin saw the other knights do the same. A small pang went through him. He shouldn't feel that way; he had to constantly remind himself that they were still trying to get used to the idea that magic wasn't evil. Sighing softly, he caught Harry's eye.

"Go ahead," he invited.

Harry waved his wand, sending a small gush of water from its tip straight into Rodolphus's face. The Death Eater spluttered before choking a little – he tried to sit up, causing the roots to dig into his neck. "What in the name of Merlin?" he rasped.

Merlin rolled his eyes as a light snicker came from the knights. Arthur looked at him, smirking. The warlock took on a resigned silence though he inwardly was slightly amused his name was used as an expletive by Death Eaters.

"Nice of you to join us," Harry commented, stepping into the man's line of vision.

"You!" Rodolphus spat.

Harry crouched down next to him, smirking. "Tell me, how's the throat? We were told you screamed quite a bit being dragged across the floor."

Rodolphus scowled amidst Ron's howl of laughter.

"Harry, we don't need to taunt him," Hermione voiced disapprovingly.

Harry straightened. "I suppose you're right." Pointing his wand right in the man's face, he commanded, "We have questions, Rodolphus, and you're going to answer them."

The Death Eater laughed. "And just why would I do that, Potter? I have faced greater threats than a teenage boy! What could you possibly do to me that would make me spill my lord's secrets?"

"I'm not opposed to breaking your mind the same way you did to the Longbottoms," Harry seethed, a flare of red appearing behind his retinas.

"Harry!" Hermione cried in shock.

Merlin stepped forward. "That's enough, Harry. We're not like them. There are other ways of getting a man to talk."

Rodolphus's fear heightened when he saw Merlin but the man hid it well in his retort. "So you managed to survive the fall. Tell me, Merlin, how did it feel to be dragged along Azkaban's roof in chains?"

Merlin remained calm as he stepped up to the man. "You're not in a position to be taunting us, Lestrange. If I were you, I'd cooperate."

"And if I don't?" the Death Eater smirked.

"Then you will force me to do something I'd rather not," the warlock answered, resigned.

The Death Eater still tried to keep his dignity through a defiant laugh. "Please, you lack the courage to do what is necessary!"

Arthur let out a snort. "Believe me, Death Eater, my Court Sorcerer has more courage in his little finger than nearly all of my most trusted knights. He won't hold back."

"You dare talk to me, muggle king? You are _nothing_ without your pet sorcerer! Do your worst! But know that in the end your blood will be spilt by the hand of my kind! We will purge this world of the muggle filth and a new reign of magic will begin!" Rodolphus spat in Arthur's direction. The spittle landed short of its mark but it was enough to cause the knights to draw their swords and point them directly at Rodolphus's chest.

Leon's eyes flashed. "Choose your next words and actions carefully, sorcerer. We may not have magic but we have been trained to know every possible way to torture a man while keeping him alive. Do _not_ test us."

"Knights, remove your swords," Arthur ordered.

Elyan immediately protested. "But Sire, he has threatened your life!"

"He did but my life is threatened on a constant basis," Arthur replied nonchalant before glancing at Merlin. "Besides, this is a magical matter. Merlin, do you have an idea of how to deal with this situation?"

Everyone glanced at the warlock who sighed. "Yes… I didn't want to threaten you, Rodolphus, but since you're unwilling to comply… have you ever heard of the Gean Canach?"

"What's a – whatever he just said?" Ron asked Hermione.

"The Gean Canach," she repeated. "I don't know."

"Hermione doesn't know something?" Harry voiced, Ron sharing his astonishment.

Hermione flushed, scowling. "It's clearly something from Old magic!" she snapped.

"You're right, Hermione," Merlin grimly admitted. "It's an ancient magical creature that has the ability to take away a person's magic – _forever."_

Ron's mouth dropped open while Rodolphus paled. "You wouldn't!" he sputtered.

Merlin swooped down, his eyes flashing dangerously. "If you refuse to tell us what we want to know, I will be forced to take from you the only thing that means more to you than the Dark Lord. You will lose your magic, doomed to be the very thing you hate: a _muggle._ "

" _NO!"_ Rodolphus screamed, his terror ripping through his throat as he thrashed. "You wouldn't dare!"

Merlin smiled at him, his eyes flashing dangerously. "There are a lot of things I would dare to do _and that I have done_ for the sake of my king. You and your family threatened to spill his blood. As his protector, I will do everything in my power to vanquish any threats, including removing magic from another's body."

"I didn't think it was possible to do such a thing," Guinevere interrupted. "I've heard of suppressing it but taking it away completely?"

"It is a dark magical method," Merlin admitted, "one that I wouldn't wish for any to experience. But these are dark times. So, Rodolphus, what will it be? Your Dark Lord or your magic?"

"You can't be serious!" Rodolphus sputtered. "You're incapable of using dark magic! I mean, you're Merlin!"

Merlin's eyes flashed dangerously and a ripple of power escaped his frame, a blue aura surrounding his person while his eyes flashed gold. A fierce wind picked up and the sky immediately darkened, lightning flashing overhead like bluish spider webs. Arthur grabbed Guinevere and thrust her behind him taking several steps back, the knights retreating as well. The Golden Trio ran to the safety of the tent, terrified by the display of raw magic before them. Rodolphus was frozen with fear. Merlin tried to ignore the hurt he felt from his friends reactions, focusing instead on intimidation. He had no intention of actually using dark magic to hurt the captive Death Eater. He only wanted to break the man's stubbornness.

"Do not mistake me for some docile sorcerer, petty wizard!" Merlin stated, his voice ringing through the air and causing the ground to quake. "I have come off conqueror of every foe I have ever faced. I do not fear your pathetic magic or that of your master – but you would be mistaken not to fear mine! Now I will ask you one last time, your Dark Lord or your magic? Choose wisely – either way your fate is a grave one."

The poor man whimpered, closing his eyes and turning his head away from Merlin's powerful frame. "My magic," he choked out. "I'll tell you what you want to know! Just please, don't hurt me!"

Satisfied, Merlin withdrew his power, the blue aura around his frame disappearing from around his skin. The storm around them ceased after a last crash of thunder, the wind died down, and the ground stopped shaking beneath their feet. Taking a deep breath, the warlock's eyes changed from yellow to blue in the blink of an eye and he took a step away from Rodolphus, turning towards his friends. The second his took a step closer, however, Arthur and the others flinched. Hurt slammed into the warlock's heart. His king was staring at him in a way he never had before. His eyes were wide with fear, one hand protectively holding his queen and the other gripping the hilt of his sword. The knights were in defensive stances, their bodies seemingly poised for an attack. Guinevere had the same fright in her eyes as Harry, Ron, and Hermione. None of them seemed to want to get close to him. Rodolphus continued to whimper hushed pleas to be spared, sobbing uncontrollably.

Bile rose in Merlin's throat. "I think he'll tell you what you want to know now, Harry," he muttered before turning on his heel and running as fast as his nimble legs could carry him.

* * *

Harry watched as Merlin took off into the trees. Part of him wanted to chase after him but another part was terrified of drawing nearer to the man. Harry had been in the presence of great magic before. He'd witnessed Voldemort and Dumbledore – the supposed greatest wizards of the age! – battle it out in the Ministry's Atrium not even two years ago. He had thought nothing could be as powerful as the magic he'd felt that night but what Merlin had just displayed was an entirely different plain level to the power Dumbledore had possessed! To put it bluntly, it was terrifying.

For a moment there Harry felt like his skin was going to melt off his bones before the rest of him disintegrated into powder. The magic within his veins had screamed at him to run but his feet had been sluggish to obey his racing thoughts. Beside him, Hermione still had his hand in a death grip, her other clinging just as tightly to Ron's. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw the knights slowly coming out of their defensive stance, each one severely shaken. Rodolphus continued to sob uncontrollably on the ground, his eyes screwed tightly shut. Poor guy; he was the source of Merlin's supposed wrath. Harry shuddered, realizing that he would never _ever_ try to pick a fight with Merlin. The man's magic was unparalleled.

"Never," Leon gasped, "in all my experience with sorcerers have I seen what we just witnessed."

"So that was the true power of Emrys," Gwaine shakily muttered before letting out a tiny chuckle. "I guess it's a good thing Merlin has it and not someone else."

"Can you imagine the destruction his power can cause?!" Elyan cried, eyes wide with fear. "He can control the elements! The _ELEMENTS!"_

"Yes, thank you for pointing out the obvious, Elyan," Arthur snapped.

"Arthur?" Guinevere prompted, noticing the tortured look on the king's face.

Harry didn't realize his hands were shaking until Hermione hesitantly let go. The young wizard swallowed, his mouth dry.

Arthur stepped away from the others, his shoulders lowering in shame. "I can't believe I acted that way," he muttered more to himself than anyone else.

"What way, Sire?" Percival prompted.

" _Like I was afraid of him!_ " Arthur roared, rounding on the man. His eyes were screaming how ashamed he was.

"But it's the truth!" Leon pressed. "We were all afraid!"

"Yes, but think what that's done to Merlin!" Arthur shouted, throwing up his hands. "I have to go after him before the idiot starts thinking something that isn't true!"

"And what would he think?" Ron shakily asked.

Arthur stilled, his face suddenly covering in shadow. "That we see him like we've seen all other sorcerers: as something evil."

Guinevere latched onto him. "You know that we don't!" she cried, her eyes finding his as the knights nodded behind her.

Arthur smiled sadly. "I know that but Merlin doesn't."

And without another word, the king ran off after the warlock.

* * *

An onslaught of words continued to run through Merlin's mind as he crashed through the woods spoken in the voice of his deadliest enemy: _"They will never look at you the same way, you know. Now that you have revealed your true power, they'll fear you. And that hurts worse than not telling them, doesn't it? Tell me, Emrys, how does it feel to know your best friend, your precious King Arthur, looks upon you as if you were a_ monster?"

They're afraid of me.

They will never look at me the same way again.

Arthur fears me.

Arthur hates me.

I'm a monster.

Monster.

 _Monster._

 _MONSTER!_

Merlin tripped. Tumbling forward, he didn't even try to break his fall. Dirt, dead leaves, twigs, and loose rocks scratched up his hands and knees. The physical pain was barely a prick to his already tortured mind and soul. Merlin curled in on himself and cried. He felt as if his heart was bleeding from the inside, pierced by deep unseen wounds.

All his life he had been plagued with the fear of being seen as a monster, as something to be feared. Being fatherless, he had been an outcast in his home village. He was rejected by most of the villagers despite his good intentions. When he had grown older, he learned of his destiny and of his supposed divinity in the eyes of druids but he never wanted their praise or their worship. He only wanted to be accepted as himself. He thought he'd finally found that in Camelot… but he was living a lie. Arthur, Guinevere, the knights… none of them knew the real him. He hid from them for years. Now that they knew of his magic, he thought they wouldn't treat him differently but he was wrong. Morgana was right.

They saw him as a monster.

Why else would they have reacted that way when seeing him threaten Rodolphus? Arthur had his hand on his _sword_ for goodness sake! He was protecting Guinevere as if _Merlin_ was the threat! But Merlin wasn't going to hurt anyone. He never wanted to hurt anyone.

Why had the Old Religion given him so much power? Why did he have to be the one to shoulder this lonely burden? He knew that the reason for his gift wasn't for himself but for Arthur and Albion but how could he bare to use it when the Once and Future King looked upon him as a monster?

Monster.

 _Monster._

 _MONSTER._

It was in this tortured state that Merlin faintly heard footsteps. He didn't even try to get up to see who it was. His magic, ever present in his veins, suddenly thrummed -almost purring in contentment- and the warlock knew without looking who was now standing over him. A shiver ran down his spine as he tried unsuccessfully to stop another wave of sorrow from crashing through his heart and escaping his throat through uncontrolled sobs.

A wave of red suddenly cascaded over his body before the king sat down beside him, rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

"Merlin."

The warlock shied away from his touch, curling himself even further into a ball under the king's cape.

"Merlin, look at me."

Even in the depth of despair, he couldn't ignore his king. Wiping his nose of his sleeve, Merlin glanced over his shoulder at Arthur who was looking upon him with a mixture of remorse and pity. Merlin swallowed painfully before turning away, unable to stand that intense stare any longer. How could Arthur be showing a monster compassion? Shouldn't he be running him through right about now? That's what he did with other dangerous magical creatures.

Arthur then surprised the young warlock by seizing him under the arms and yanking him into a sitting position. Merlin didn't protest, his eyes downcast. "For the love of Camelot, Merlin, what is going on behind that ridiculous face of yours?"

"You never were good with feelings, were you, sire?" he muttered humorlessly.

Arthur pursed his lips before letting out a defeated sigh. "You're right. I was always taught to keep my feelings hidden, to never allow others to see through the mask of royalty that was expected of me to wear. But you have the horrible habit of wearing your emotions on your sleeve. Now, tell me," Arthur paused, his tone softening, "what are you thinking about?"

"Honestly?" Merlin kept his eyes focused on his clenched hands before whispering, "I'm wondering whether or not you're going to kill me."

"What?! Why would I want to kill you, Merlin?"

The words themselves nearly strangled his throat as the confession burned his tongue, "Because I'm a monster."

Arthur grabbed Merlin's shoulders and squeezed them a little tighter than necessary. Merlin winced, his eyes involuntarily finding those of the king. A blazing fire of conviction stirred inside the royal irises, the stare quite familiar to the warlock; it was the same one Arthur used when addressing something with his heart. "Listen to me _. Listen to me right now, Merlin!_ You are _not_ a monster!" the king firmly declared. "You may be the most powerful sorcerer in the world – something that still shocks me – but you are anything but a monster! You are the bravest man I have ever met. You stand for what you know is right. You love deeply and your loyalty knows no bounds. You are the epitome of everything a knight of Camelot should be and more. I never saw you as a monster or even a manservant! I saw you as my _brother_ and I _still_ do. Nothing you do, nothing you show in your magic, will change that. You'll always be my brother in everything but blood."

Merlin let out a strangled sob, wiping his eyes. "But… I scared you. You were afraid of me."

Guilt pulled the king's gaze from his as a frown furrowed his brow. "Yes, Merlin, you did scare me. But that doesn't mean I think that you're a monster!" He added quickly. "I'm still struggling when I see you display power beyond my understanding. It was a reflex reaction to be cautious of the magic you showed just now. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Merlin pulled his knees into his chest and rested his forehead against them. Arthur shifted closer, sitting by his side. After a moment, Merlin was able to gain control of the use of his lungs. "All my life I've asked why I was born like this," he muttered, knowing that Arthur was listening. "Constantly I've wondered if I was a monster. There's never been anyone like me before nor will there ever be. I can't even find solace with my own kind. They look to me as some kind of deity but all I want is to be normal. I don't want to be treated like I'm something special but I also don't want to be looked upon as if I were a monster. My greatest fear is that one day I'll do something that will scare you so much that you'll banish me…" his voice broke, his tears clouding his eyes.

"I would never do that," Arthur fervently replied.

Merlin whipped his head up. "Can you honestly promise me that? I've seen how you've reacted to magic in the past, Arthur! When you learned I had it, you hated me!"

"I didn't hate you for magic, Merlin!" Arthur retorted. "We've been over this. I hated that you _lied_ to me! I could never truly hate you any more than you could truly hate me!"

Merlin dropped his forehead again, hiding his gaze. "I know," he whispered, "deep down, I know. But it's not just your reaction I fear, Arthur."

The king placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you're talking about Guinevere and the knights, they feel the same about you as I do. We're all still adjusting to magic. We try to put on a brave face each day but honestly everything that's happened since we've come here has left us rather frustrated! I'm used to being able to hold my own in a fight, Merlin, but right now I feel like all of my skills are useless! Do you know how hard it is, admitting that you're powerless in a war? I'm afraid that I'm more of a hindrance than a help to you. In all honestly, what can a _muggle_ do in a war of sorcerers?"

"Stop it right now, Arthur!" Merlin ordered, withdrawing from his own concerns immediately in the sight of his king's discouragement. "You are a great king and anything but a hindrance to me! You appearing in the Forbidden Forest was the greatest thing to happen to me in fifteen hundred years. Do not for one second think that you aren't important! From the moment you and the knights appeared I had a feeling your part in this war was going to be important. The Old Religion would not have allowed you to be brought here if that weren't so. We don't know all the factors yet but everything will be revealed in time. What we need to do is focus on defeating Riddle's horcruxes and stopping Morgana in any way we can. We shouldn't be dwelling on our inadequacies."

Arthur raised an amused brow before smiling sheepishly at him. "And here I was trying to comfort you."

Merlin shrugged. "I think we both did that."

Arthur observed him a moment before grabbing his head and lightly ruffled his hair. The warlock let out a laugh which continued after the king released him. "There," Arthur approved, "much better."

Merlin flattened his hair, smiling at him. "Why do you have to be such a prat?"

"Someone has to keep you in line, idiot." Arthur paused. "Are you alright though?"

Merlin's smile faded as he did an inner analysis. "I think so." The two got to their feet but before Merlin could take another step Arthur grabbed his shoulder.

"Merlin…" The king paused, biting his lip, his eyes dancing back and forth as he silently struggled.

Merlin tried to save him, shrugging his hand away. "It's okay, Arthur, you don't need to say anything."

"No," the king protested, his eyes locking with those of his servant. He reached out and took his shoulder again. "I know I have great difficulties expressing my feelings but I realize that sometimes words instead of simple actions are necessary. You may have extraordinary powers but what you do with them defines who you are. A monster could never have done all that you have done for me. Thank you, Merlin."

A real smile spread across Merlin's face and it was the first time Arthur realized that many of his smiles in the past had been forced or fake. This smile reached down into the warlock's soul displaying the inner loyalty and brotherly love he reserved only for his king. Arthur smiled similarly as a silent understanding passed between them. The meaning of two sides of the same coin started making more sense. Merlin was Arthur's soul brother just as much as Arthur was his. Arthur made a vow that after all of this was over, he was going to make this clear not just to the court but to the entire land.

Slipping the Camelot red cape from his shoulders, Merlin twisted it around before resting it gently over the king's chainmail. Arthur gave him a questioning glance. The warlock smirked. "Just because we're equals doesn't mean I can't continue to serve you, your pratness."

Arthur smiled affectionately towards him, gently pushing him in the shoulder. "Don't get too comfortable with the ways of the past, Merlin. Things might begin to change once we return to Camelot." Merlin looked at him curiously but the king only shook his head. "Come on; the others are waiting for us."

* * *

 **I have to admit, this conversation at the end between Arthur and Merlin is one of my favorites. The two are just too adorable. And I can't deny I took great pleasure in tormenting the Death Eaters at Malfoy Manor. (Grins) Leave me a thought, if you'd like. It really helps to boost my writing along!**

 ** _Spell for this chapter:_**

 _ **Yerihtlaech me:**_ True form, what is right for me


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: same as always. I don't own a thing.**

20 Gringotts

Harry calmed his nerves from Merlin's earlier display of terrifying magic by taking a few deep breaths. Catching Hermione and Ron's eye, he nodded slowly to them before walking over to where Rodolphus lay. The man's eyes were still closed, his form trembling. The sight caused a bubble of pity to rise in Harry's chest. He didn't even have the heart to hold the man at wandpoint. Sighing, he instead opted for gripping his wand at his side.

Keeping his voice even, he gently nudged Lestrange with his shoe. The poor man flinched but still kept his eyes firmly shut. "Lestrange, we want to know if your Dark Lord entrusted something to your care. It would be some kind of object. He would have considered it highly valuable and his orders more than likely would have been to keep it in a safe place."

The man's eyes flew open, the irises frantically searching for Merlin. Not seeing him anywhere but still terrified, Rodolphus licked his lips. "There may have been something…" he hedged.

Harry felt excitement lurch in his stomach. "What?" he demanded, trying to keep his emotions in check.

Rodolphus shook his head. "Like I would tell you! Besides, he'd kill me if I did!"

"It's either you die or you lose your magic," Harry replied, steering himself to be intimidating.

Rodolphus paled. "It was a cup!" he screeched, his eyes flying every which way, frightened that Merlin was going to appear and do as Harry threatened.

Harry shared a triumphant look with Ron and Hermione at the revelation before staring back at the captive Death Eater. "Where is it?"

"The Dark Lord told Bellatrix and I to keep it hidden, that it was of the utmost value and should we lose it, our lives would be forfeit. We placed it in our vault in Gringotts. I swear I don't know anything else about it or its importance – but good luck getting it out, Potter. Death is the only thing that awaits those who try to steal that which doesn't belong to them!"

"We could just force you to get it for us," Harry retorted.

"That wouldn't work, Harry," Gwaine said. "His friends will notice he's missing. They'll be looking out for him."

"And since You Know Who has taken over the Ministry you can bet he's going to have people stationed in Diagon Alley," Hermione put in.

Rodolphus looked disappointed; obviously he'd wanted that to happen. Harry silently thanked Hermione and Gwaine for their input. Tapping his chin, he then shrugged. "We'll come up with a way. We have the most powerful sorcerer of all time on our side after all."

"That you do," a voice said from the trees. Everyone jumped. King Arthur was emerging from the foliage with Merlin at his side, the latter seeming nervous, his eyes shifting to Queen Guinevere and the Knights of the Round.

The queen wasted no time rushing over to Merlin, throwing her arms around him. "Oh, Merlin! Don't you ever run off like that again!" she chided.

Merlin blinked in surprise, his ears turning a dull pink. His unique blue eyes fell to the ground. "Sorry," he muttered dejectedly.

"No!" Guinevere fiercely replied, taking his shoulders. "It is we that should be sorry, Merlin. You have always been our friend, protecting us all. We have no reason to fear you. Can you forgive us?"

Merlin stared at all of them, each looking filled with regret. His gaze softened. "There's nothing to forgive," he said.

Harry felt the warlock's gaze land on him and after a jolt, the young wizard smiled. He may not know Merlin as well as the others but from what he had seen of him, there really wasn't a need to fear him or what he could do. He was his friend.

"It's about time you got back, Merlin," he grinned. "We have some good news. But before I share it, what do you suggest we do about Lestrange?"

Rodolphus's dark eyes widened in horror as Merlin took a step closer towards him. Everyone else noticed the warlock flinch before schooling his features and answering, "Well, we can't exactly haul him around with us."

"We could always place him in the Camelot dungeons," Arthur muttered.

Merlin shook his head, slightly amused. "He wouldn't be able to pass the wards, Arthur."

"Oh, right," the king sighed, clearly disappointed.

Merlin frowned a moment before coming to a decision. "Perhaps the Order would know what to do with him. Although, we might want to make sure he can't escape through magical means before we do that."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione frowned, confused. The king, queen, and knights on the other hand knew exactly what Merlin was hinting at.

"Would they work on someone who has New magic though?" Arthur asked, ignoring the perplexed stares of the teenagers.

Merlin nodded grimly. "Most definitely; the New is a diluted form of the Old after all."

"Do you happen to have a pair lying around though, Merlin? Because I'm afraid I'm fresh out of rune cuffs," Gwaine announced, exposing his palms.

"Give me a moment," Merlin muttered, disappearing into the tent. He reappeared a second later with a pair of handcuffs.

"Oh!" Hermione cried, suddenly understanding. "I've read about those! At least, I think I know what they are."

"Care to enlighten us?" asked a rather miffed Ron.

"These are rune cuffs, Ron," Merlin answered, approaching the frozen terror that was Rodolphus. "They block a person's magic, making it impossible for them to use it."

With a flash of his eyes, the roots binding one of Rodolphus's wrists disappeared and before the man could move in an attempt to free himself Merlin slapped one of the cuffs over his skin. There was a slight struggle as the Death Eater tried to keep Merlin from yanking it across his body to the other wrist but Merlin soon overpowered him. The second the other cuff snapped closed, the metal glowed an eerie blue and Rodolphus gasped.

"What have you done to me?" he croaked. "I can't feel it! I can't feel my magic! I thought you promised not to take it away if I answered you!"

"I didn't take it away," replied the warlock, standing up. "I merely suppressed it." He then threw the key to Arthur who caught the small piece of metal with a confused tilt of his head. "As the highest ranking authority, the ultimate fate of the prisoner should be up to you to decide, Sire."

Understanding lit the king's face as the Death Eater's face twisted into outrage. "But he is _muggle filth!_ He has no authority here! I will not allow myself to follow anything that comes from his worthless lips."

Merlin rounded on the man and Harry took a step back to get out of the line of fire. "Do not insult my king again, Rodolphus Lestrange, or I will be resigned to transfigure you into a pig!"

The Death Eater quelled at once, his eyes furious. Ron tried to keep a straight face as he and Harry shared an amused glance.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Merlin, I want you to take him to the Order. Percival, you accompany him. Someone has to carry the baggage."

The large knight smiled at Rodolphus who stiffened at the man's intimidating biceps. Merlin released the roots from around the Death Eater and Percival grabbed the chain between the rune cuffs and yanked Rodolphus to his feet. Before the poor fool could even attempt to run, the strong man conked him out with a heavy whack to the back of his head. Rodolphus slummed forward and Percival easily flung the deadweight over his shoulder.

Merlin grasped Percival's shoulder. "We'll be back in a bit," he promised before the three of them disappeared in a soft gust of wind and a flash of the warlock's eyes.

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione who were thinking along the same lines as he was: never mess with Percival either.

* * *

Merlin and Percival showed up at the Weasleys to drop off their captive, scaring Mrs. Weasley senseless when they appeared directly in her living room. After quickly explaining the situation to her and Remus – who just happened to be visiting again – the two ancients left Rodolphus in their charge before whisking back to the tent where the others were waiting in the Forest of Dean.

Easily entering the protective wards set in place by Harry and Hermione, Merlin let out an exhausted sigh. Percival glanced at him. "You okay?"

Merlin caught his eye and tried to smile. "Yeah, sorry, I'm just tired."

He tried to ignore the way the knight continued to scrutinize him. He knew he probably looked a right mess. Merlin may be the most powerful warlock in existence but even he was susceptible to exhaustion. He'd used more powerful magic today than he was used to, what with scaring the Death Eaters, terrifying Rodolphus, and transporting great distances, it was a miracle he was even still on his feet! Combine his magical exhaustion with his emotional and you had one warlock who wanted nothing more than to curl up and be dead to the world for the next twenty four hours. But Merlin didn't have that luxury.

All of a sudden he felt like he was back in Camelot, where he was worked to the bone each day trying to perform all of his manservant and Court Sorcerer duties as well as protect the kingdom and its prat. Every day he'd crawl into bed, his energy spent, his limbs aching something fierce. Merlin was feeling that way now. He was getting too old for this. Sighing, he pushed his tiredness aside, stretched, and sent Percival a deceiving smile – well, one he hoped would fool the large knight.

"Merlin, if you need to rest, you just need to say so."

No such luck.

Merlin silently cursed the man's perceptiveness. It was always the quiet ones you needed to watch out for. "I'm fine, Percival," he lied. "Come on, let's see what Harry has to tell us."

Without waiting to notice the concern on the knight's face the warlock pulled back the tent flap and disappeared inside.

"How did it go?" Arthur asked the moment he saw Merlin.

The warlock smiled. "They told us they'd take care of him. I made sure to let them know about the rune cuffs. Rodolphus won't be going anywhere anytime soon I think." Sitting down on the right side of his king, he turned to Harry. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

The young wizard grinned, his excitement evident in the way his green eyes sparkled. "You were right, Merlin. Hufflepuff's Cup, it's in the Lestrange's vault in Gringotts!"

"Excellent!" Merlin exclaimed, his own excitement now matching Harry's. "This is good news."

"Yeah, except for the fact that now we have to break into a building that's impossible to steal from!" Ron voiced, exasperated.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione were explaining some of this place's defenses while you were gone," Arthur said, "It sounds quite difficult to break in to – although one thing Ron brought up I don't think will be a problem."

"And what might that be?" Merlin asked, Ron eyeing the king curiously as well.

"Supposedly there's a _dragon_ guarding the higher security vaults," Arthur answered, grinning.

Merlin stiffened. "A dragon? They have a _dragon_ buried _underground?!"_

Everyone stilled. The anger coming off the warlock had not been something any of them were expecting. Leon and Gwaine shared a worried glance. Merlin didn't pay attention to the others unease. What right did the goblins have keeping a dragon underground?! Dragons were the greatest magical creatures in the wizarding world. They were not meant to be kept in confined spaces, locked away to be used as tools for others bidding! Images of a chained Kilgharrah underneath Camelot came to mind and Merlin actually slammed his fist on the table, his eyes flashing of their own accord. Several things in the tent started to rattle. Arthur looked around in alarm.

"Merlin, you need to calm down!" Guinevere cried.

"I had no idea the goblins had a dragon buried in the vaults!" he muttered softly, his tone clipped.

"You didn't?" Hermione asked timidly. Merlin met her gaze. The young witch flinched a little under the scrutiny but tried to be brave as she continued, "It's said the goblins captured one around two hundred years ago."

Merlin leapt to his feet and started making for the tent's entrance.

"Where do you think you're going?" Arthur demanded.

"I'm going to free it! Dragons do not deserve to live chained against their will in a place that bars them from open skies!"

Arthur flinched a little, remembering Kilgharrah's imprisonment. "Merlin, I support your decision to free it but it wouldn't be wise to blindly stride in to this establishment in rage. Freeing the dragon will be something we accomplish but we also have to get the horcrux. Don't allow emotion to cloud your judgment."

Merlin ground his teeth together. Since when was Arthur the voice of reason? That had always been _his_ role! He was over fifteen hundred years old. Surely he was better than this; acting like a foolish child, running into danger without thinking things through! Calming the rage within him, he nodded in acknowledgement of his king before settling down next to him. Arthur sent him a reassuring glance before turning back to Harry.

"Right, does anyone have suggestions on how to get into the lower vaults?"

"I might," Merlin voiced. "My vault is one of them."

"You have a vault?" Arthur asked, surprised.

The warlock grinned cheekily despite his previous mood. "Technically, I'm richer now than you ever were, Arthur."

The king's mouth dropped open as Gwaine roared with laughter. "Merlin richer than kings? I never thought I'd ever hear that one!"

"Well, when you live for as long as I have you learn a thing or two about savings and investments," Merlin shrugged. "Not all of my money is in Gringotts though. I also have several muggle accounts with international and local banks."

"Blimey, just how rich are you?" Ron asked, his voice hallow.

Merlin started feeling uncomfortable under all the scrutiny. "Let's just say that I make Bill Gates look poor," he muttered, his eyes on his lap.

Hermione's mouth dropped open while everyone else remained confused.

"Who?" Ron asked her.

"Bill Gates; he's the richest man in the world, Ron," she answered.

Gwaine thumped Merlin on the back. "Why didn't you tell us, mate?"

"I didn't think it was important," Merlin shrugged. "And it's not. Money isn't everything. Anyway, the point is that I have a vault that's buried deep in Gringotts that we can pretend we're going to visit. Once we get on our way, we can manipulate the cart so it takes us to the Lestranges vault instead."

"But one of the goblins will be guiding it," Harry pointed out. "And they're not the type to allow stealing."

Merlin smirked. "You forget the greediness of goblins, Harry. Offer them something of immense value, and they can be swayed."

"Wait, goblins?" Arthur cried, rounding on his Court Sorcerer.

Merlin smirked. "Don't worry, I won't let any of them change you into a donkey again, Sire."

"What?" Ron gasped as the king's face turned bright red.

Guinevere suddenly became interested in picking at her sleeves, her face also tinged pink. The knights tried to keep straight faces but Leon was having the most difficulty, remembering the creature that had caused King Uther to go bald. Arthur was giving Merlin the death glare but the warlock wasn't intimidated in the slightest.

"Goblins used to be more mischievous than the ones you know today," Merlin explained.

" _Merlin!_ Don't you _dare_ go in to any details or I'll have you flogged!" the king warned, slightly panicked.

Merlin raised an amused brow. "Wow, you've never threatened flogging before. Keep your wits about you, Arthur, I wasn't going to tell them anything. All I will say is that this goblin caused us a lot of problems. The goblins at Gringotts are nothing like the one we encountered so you don't have to worry about them causing you further embarrassment, Arthur. They are more devious, calculating, and manipulative in this century but one thing hasn't changed: their greed. I'll just have to offer the goblin we encounter some kind of reward that will be impossible for him to pass up."

"And what could you possibly offer that would make that happen?" Arthur asked skeptical.

Merlin grinned. "Oh, I have many ancient weapons of value that I managed to save in my vault. I also have many things from Camelot – your crown included, Arthur."

"What?" the king yelped. "You have my crown?"

"I wasn't about to let it be found and sold on the black market!" Merlin countered. "I managed to find it in the vaults under Hogwarts. The place had caved in which was why the Founders never realized they were sitting on top of a mountain of gold. There were a lot of things that had been destroyed but your crown was one of the items I managed to save from the rubble."

"You're not going to offer it to the goblin, are you?" Arthur demanded, folding his arms threateningly.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Relax, cabbage head, I don't think the goblin would be interested in your crown as much as he would Excalibur."

"You're not suggesting – !"

"Of course not, you prat! The sword is missing, remember? Besides, I would never give a sword as powerful as Excalibur to a goblin! That would be disastrous! No, I'm thinking we could offer him something of great magical worth."

"Like what?" prompted Elyan.

"The Sidhe staff," Merlin grinned.

Hermione predictably gasped while Ron and Harry looked completely lost. "The Sidhe!" the young witch cried, her eyes shining as big as moons. "But, no one has seen them for centuries!"

"That's because the Old Religion retreated into the Earth," Merlin reminded.

"Pardon me but what's a Sidhe?" demanded Ron.

"Ancient magical creatures," Hermione briefly explained. "They were said to have powerful enchantments as well as healing magic. But how did you manage to get a Sidhe staff, Merlin?" she wondered.

Merlin shrugged. "It was during one of the many attempts on Arthur's life, of course. Two Sidhe had been banished from Avalon and in order to regain their status, the Sidhe Elder tasked them with bringing Arthur to him. A soul for a soul. The daughter enchanted Arthur to fall in love with her, dragged him out of the castle, and nearly succeeded in drowning him until I showed up. I managed to get hold of the older Sidhe's staff before killing them both with it and then diving into the water to save the stupid prat."

Arthur's face was tinged pink. "It seems to always be my luck to be enchanted with love spells," he quietly grumbled.

"I haven't heard that story before," said Gwaine, his grin growing larger. "You'll have to tell us that one in greater detail sometime, mate."

Arthur scowled while Merlin nodded with his own grin. "Remind me later, Gwaine. Right now we need to focus on getting the cup. Now, I haven't actually been to Gringotts since the bank was founded."

"You're kidding!" Ron interrupted. "How have you been getting your money?"

"I send Archimedes," Merlin shrugged. "He gives the goblins a note, they fill up a bag, and he brings it back to me."

"Why don't you go get it yourself?" asked Leon curiously.

"Because of who I am," Merlin sighed. "The goblins recognized Emrys immediately when I went there the first time. Since I'm technically magic itself they respect me. But having goblins bow down _respectively_ to what appears to be a wizard is an anomaly that no one has ever seen before. They're likely to do the same thing when we go there this time."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked on him in astonishment, silently attempting to see a goblin bow to him. Obviously it was hard for them to contemplate.

"We can think of something else," Guinevere suggested, sensing Merlin's distress.

Merlin shook his head. "No, it'll be easier if we use my vault as a way to get in. I'd suggest using Harry's but seeing as he's a wanted man right now, having him walk into Gringotts to access his vault would not be wise."

"Are you saying that I can't come?" Harry demanded, eyes narrowed.

"Of course not," answered Merlin. "You'll probably want to wear your invisibility cloak though. Can all three of you fit under it anymore?"

"I don't think so," Harry admitted. "We're a lot taller than we used to be."

Merlin chuckled. "That's true. Alright then, I'll just have to work my magic. I'll place invisibility spells on Ron and Hermione while you can hide under the cloak. Once we're on the cart traveling to my vault I'll lift the invisible enchantments. We only want to protect you from any outward prying eyes anyway."

"Sounds good to me," said Ron.

"But won't the goblins feel like we're trying to trick them?" Hermione wondered nervously. "There are counter enchantments to break deceitful spells. What if we become visible when we step inside?"

"Old magic trumps New, remember?" Merlin grinned. "You'll be fine, Hermione. This will work."

"Okay, so we've established how we're going to get down there but how are we going to get out?" Arthur voiced.

"Well, we first have to discuss getting the cup," Merlin reminded. "There is a Gemini Jinx on every vault in Gringotts - it's to make sure that a thief would be unable to steal. Anything we touch in the Lestranges vault will multiply the moment it contacts our skin."

Arthur frowned. "That doesn't bode well. Is there a way you can cancel that from happening?"

"I might be able to temporarily freeze it but that will be the least of our problems," Merlin sighed, rubbing his tired eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Percival.

"The moment we open the Lestranges vault, the goblins will know we are trying to steal. There is a magical signature that is tied to each vault that even I can't prevent from alerting them; its infused with the blood of the family the vault belongs to."

"And blood spells are the strongest there are," Arthur muttered, remembering the one they placed on the wards of Hogwarts. "I didn't think that included the New magic."

"New magic when coupled with blood rituals activates the true power of the Old Religion. Why do you think Riddle was about to rise again? He combined New magic with a blood sacrifice, activating Old magic. I'm afraid that even if I tried to stop the signal from reaching the goblins I wouldn't succeed."

"So what will happen when they're alerted to our presence?" Guinevere wondered, concerned.

"They'll more than likely contact the ones who own the vault," Hermione answered.

"Which would alert Bellatrix and in essence You Know Who," Harry muttered, frowning.

"And they'll come," Merlin replied. "Morgana will probably be with them."

"But they wouldn't be able to get there instantly," Guinevere pointed out. "It takes time to send messages even if the way to send them has enhanced since our day. We'll have a small window of opportunity to remove ourselves from the place."

"Yes, except you've forgotten one thing," Merlin voiced. "I will not leave without freeing the dragon they have imprisoned."

"But Merlin –" Gwaine protested.

"No, Gwaine!" Merlin snapped. "I am the last Dragon Lord. It is my duty to protect my kin. I'm sorry but I cannot and will not allow that dragon to remain there any longer. Even if I have to fight every Death Eater, Riddle, and Morgana myself to free it, I won't leave it behind."

Beside him, Arthur let out a deep breath. "Alright, Merlin, we won't leave without freeing the dragon. But we have to have a plan of escape. Being underground surrounded by enemies isn't wise. How can we get out?"

"I'm guessing that magically disappearing isn't going to be an option?" muttered Leon.

Hermione shook her head sadly. "You can't apparate or disapparate in Gringotts."

"What about your ability to transport, Merlin?" Percival asked.

Merlin shook his head. "I might be able to transport humans but I don't know if the spell will work with a dragon. Besides, it would take a lot of magic out of me and I'd have to have time to recover - time we just might not be able to afford."

"We could always fight our way through the old fashioned way," Elyan suggested.

"That would be a very bad idea," Harry voiced. "If You Know Who saw the cup in our hands he'll know what we're doing."

"I think breaking in to the Lestranges vault is going to alert him of that anyway, Harry," said Ron.

"That's true," Merlin sighed. "And once Riddle knows, he's going to fall into a blind rage. I wouldn't want to be around that man when he isn't in control of his emotions. No, we're going to want to get away from there as fast as possible. We'll probably have to fight our way through the goblins first since they'll have a small task force set aside to take us down the moment the vault is penetrated. Arthur, you and the knights will have to keep them at bay while the rest of us search the vault for the horcrux. Once we have it, we'll look for the dragon. I'll free it and then transform into a dragon myself. I'll scatter any obstacles out of our path while the rest of you ride on the other dragon's back. If it isn't big enough or strong enough to carry all of you, I'll help. Between the two of us, we should be able to get everyone to safety. If we do have to split into two groups, I want two of you," he spoke specifically to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "to be on the other dragon to deflect offending spells and curses."

"I'll do it," Ron volunteered.

"So will I," said Hermione before Harry could.

Merlin nodded. "Right, let's put all of this into action tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Harry protested, "We should be going there now!"

"Patience, Harry," said Arthur. "Battles aren't won when you're not at full strength. Out of all of us, Merlin is dead on his feet. He at least needs his rest."

Harry finally seemed to notice how tired Merlin was. His shoulders slumped in defeat and he sighed. "Alright, we'll leave tomorrow."

"Merlin, go to bed," Arthur ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do, prat," the warlock tiredly muttered though he got up anyway and wandered away from the group, kicking off his boots. He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

* * *

Voldemort was not happy. Standing beside him, the beautiful Morgana Pendragon scowled in frustration.

"Are you telling me that Merlin lives?" Voldemort demanded, eyeing the woman with a narrowed gaze.

Morgana's eyes flashed a brilliant shade of gold and the table nearest to her shattered into splinters. The Malfoys cowered away from the destruction while Bellatrix merely flinched.

"There are traces of Old magic here and as far as I can tell only Merlin and myself are capable of using it," the High Priestess stated. "It would _unfortunately_ seem that he survived. Though I don't know how that is even possible."

"But what would he want with Rodolphus?" Rabastan Lestrange timidly asked.

Voldemort's cruel eyes narrowed. If Merlin was trying to make a statement then why not capture all of the Death Eaters he encountered? Why only take one? He inwardly growled in frustration. He didn't have time for this! He had other priorities to take care of. Without a backward glance, the Dark Lord swept from the room. He was slightly surprised to find that Morgana wasn't following him but sometimes the woman liked to brood in silence. As far as he was concerned she didn't matter at the moment.

Striding with purpose, he came to the basement and with a flick of his wrist, flung open the cell door. Three individuals cowered in the corner, one of the men whimpering while the other firmly clung to a young woman with long silvery hair.

Voldemort smirked, thrilled how his presence effected them. "Lovegood, come with me," he commanded to the man clinging to his daughter.

Xenophilius Lovegood was a fool, plain and simple. The man had tried to use his pitiful magazine to slander him and praise the Boy Who Lived. Voldemort had his followers capture the dissenter and toss him in this cell along with his daughter. He'd allowed the Death Eaters to torture him a little but for the most part he needed the man alive; blackmail, after all, was the perfect motivator to get someone to do what you wanted.

Xenophilius took one last frightened look at his daughter before shuffling forward. Voldemort turned on his heel and left, the man trialing silently behind him. Entering the nearest room, Voldemort lazily waved his wand, shutting the door with an ominous bang. Xenophilius winced causing the Dark Lord to smirk.

Turning to face him, Voldemort's eyes glinted dangerously. "I have a task for you, Lovegood. In exchange for completing it, I will allow you and your daughter to go free."

The man displayed that sickening emotion of hope and desperation. It was disgusting. Of course Voldemort had no intention of keeping them alive for much longer. After Xenophilius returned successfully, both would be killed, their use at an end. But the man didn't need to know that; let him cling to that false hope that freedom was near.

"W-What do you require of me?" the man croaked from lack of using his voice.

"You will enter the Hogwarts grounds, break in to that fool Dumbledore's grave, and bring me back his wand."

Xenophilius stared. "You want me to _what?"_ he rasped.

Voldemort's patience was wearing thin and a small flick of his wand caused the Cruciatus Curse to torture his captive's body. Xenophilius fell onto his knees, screaming as his limbs twitched and jerked out of control. Voldemort laughed cruelly before lifting the curse. The man was left gasping on the floor, his eyes searing in pain.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Voldemort demanded.

"No, sir," the fool gasped. "I'll do as you say."

"I expect you will. Severus Snape with accompany you to the edge of the wards where you will have ten minutes to complete your assignment. If you are not back here in half an hour I will kill your daughter and then you, when you return."

"No! Please! Not my Luna!" the man begged, groveling on the floor.

Voldemort stepped away in disgust. "You have half an hour, Lovegood. That is all the mercy I will give."

The Dark Lord swept over to the door and called for Snape. The man appeared a second later, his black eyes wandering over Xenophilius without emotion. "You asked for me, my lord?"

"Severus, accompany this filth to Hogwarts just outside the school's wards. He will be the means to which I will gain what I seek."

Snape's eyes widened a little. "You found it? The wand?"

Voldemort's dark eyes glittered with sickening glee. "At long last, I have. It will be mine and then Potter will die."

Letting out a cruel laugh, the Dark Lord left the room, leaving the two men behind.

Miles away in a tent, Harry Potter woke with a start.

* * *

It was somewhat of a surprise when Arthur was the one shaking Merlin awake. The warlock blinked confusedly up at his king, his vision blurry but still able to make out that golden hair anywhere.

"It's about time, you idiot," Arthur greeted. "I've been trying to get you up for the last ten minutes."

Merlin blinked. "You're dressed."

The king rolled his eyes. "Even after a thousand years your skills of observation still manage to astound."

"Ha ha, very funny." Merlin stretched and began pulling on his boots. The knights were dressed and ready to go. Guinevere was just finishing tying her hair into a bun at the base of her neck, chatting pleasantly with Hermione who was regaling her with the story of how she'd learned she was a witch. Ron was still in the process of getting ready. Harry, though prepared to depart, looked sleep deprived and nervous.

Tying his blue neckerchief securely over his red tee shirt and brown corduroy jacket, Merlin raked his fingers through his short hair just as Harry approached him.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked quietly, glancing over his shoulder to where Ron and Hermione were. Both caught his gaze and sent him an encouraging nod.

Merlin looked at Arthur and held up a finger. Flashing his eyes, he created a barrier that blocked the others from hearing whatever it was Harry wanted to tell him. "What's up, Harry?"

The young man bit his lip. "We've got a problem. Last night… I saw what You Know Who was up to. He was at Malfoy Manor with Morgana. They know you're alive and that you took Rodolphus but I don't think they know why."

"Well, at least there's some good news," Merlin muttered heavily.

"Yeah," Harry murmured distractedly, "but well, that's not all I saw."

"Go on."

"You Know Who, he has Xenophilius Lovegood and his daughter Luna. I also saw the wandmaker, Ollivander, in a cell. You Know Who took Xenophilius to another room and blackmailed him. Merlin, he's making him steal Dumbledore's wand for him. I think… I think it's the Elder Wand from the Hallows. I think he found it."

Merlin cursed, surprising the young man. "This does not bode well."

"We're going to stop him, right?" Harry demanded.

Merlin looked at him before letting out a defeated sigh. "Harry, Riddle is already on to us. If he makes the connection about Gringotts, we won't be retrieving a horcrux. We'll be fighting an army of Death Eaters to the death in Diagon Alley!"

"So we're just going to let him take the Elder Wand?" Harry shouted angrily.

"What else can we do?!" Merlin snapped. "I can't well allow you to run off to Hogwarts to try and stop him while I retrieve the horcrux from Gringotts!"

"Why not?"

"Because the area surrounding the wards is crawling with Death Eaters you foolish boy!" Merlin snarled. "They'd kill you before you could even throw up a defensive shield!"

"I've managed to hold my own just fine in the past," Harry retorted.

"At what cost? Many people have either been injured or killed in your previous escapades, Harry!"

The boy winced, suddenly reminded of said times others had suffered on his behalf. His cheeks flushing and his eyes cast down in anger, Harry's fist clenched at his sides as his frame shook. Merlin immediately felt bad. Calming himself, he rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. The boy stiffened.

"Harry, I know you want to stop Riddle from getting the Elder Wand – I myself would love to make sure such an instrument of death does not fall into his hands – but we have a different job to do. We're supposed to be gathering the horcruxes, remember? If we can destroy them, when we face off against Riddle and Morgana you'll be able to defeat him no matter if he has the Elder Wand or not."

"But it's supposed to be the most powerful wand in existence!" Harry argued. "How am I supposed to beat that?"

Merlin shook his head. A soothing pulse from his magic calmed his nerves and he let out a weary sigh. "Harry, the Old Religion wouldn't allow Riddle to gain such a weapon if it were truly going to mark your destruction. Keep in mind, it wants Riddle dead. It's not going to allow him to continue this reign of terror. Everything will work out."

"How do you know?" Harry asked desperately, his inner fear finally showing through his green eyes.

Merlin squeezed his shoulder. "Look inside of yourself and you'll feel that I'm right. You may have New magic but it still is part of the Old Religion. Find your magical core and the comfort you seek, you will find."

Harry took a deep breath, gathering his brows together in concentration. After a moment the tension in his shoulders ceased and he let out a small sigh. "That felt weird."

Merlin chuckled. He'd felt it the moment Harry's magic surged within him. "Connecting with your magic is something they don't really teach now a days. Pity, for it can be quite an ally to you in times of need or danger. When you tapped into your magic, what did you feel?"

"… like something was telling me that everything was going to be okay and to trust you," he quietly admitted.

Merlin smiled. "And do you believe that?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Good. Now, you said that Riddle has three captives?"

"Yes…?"

Merlin frowned, stroking his chin. "Well, we can't very well allow him to kill them. But we'll have to wait until Xenophilius completes his task. Hmmm, this is going to be tricky…" Casting down the sound barrier, Merlin was at once hit with angry shouts from his king.

"What the devil were the two of you talking about?" Arthur demanded, marching up to him now that the invisible barrier was gone.

"Don't worry about it, Arthur," Merlin replied offhand. "Say, can you call Goggle here?"

"What?" Arthur blinked, confused.

"I need you to call Goggle," Merlin repeated. "There's something he needs to do for us."

Arthur looked rather annoyed by both the delay and lack of details but surprisingly he did as asked. "Goggle!" he snapped in irritation.

There was a loud crack in the tent and the house elf appeared, bowing low at the king's feet. "Master Arthur called, Sire?"

"Merlin wanted you," Arthur replied dismissively with a wave of his hand. "Do what he asks."

Goggle turned curiously to Merlin who stooped down to give him a hug. "Master Emrys!" he protested.

Merlin smirked, releasing him. "It's good to see you, Goggle. Say, we need a favor."

"How can Goggle be of service?" the elf wondered staring up at him with his large brown eyes.

"There are three prisoners in the lower cell of Malfoy Manor. I need you to go there – take another elf to help you. Once you have all three prisoners, take them back to Hogwarts and see to it that any wounds they've sustained are treated by the healers."

Goggle bowed low, his nose touching the ground. "Goggle will gladly do as Master Emrys wishes!"

He raised his fingers to snap them together but Merlin called, "Goggle?"

"Yes Master Emrys?"

"Be careful," Merlin voiced, allowing his concern and fondness for the elf to leak through the words.

The elf sent him a toothy grin before disappearing with a crack. After a moment's silence, Arthur scowled. "He's going to rescue prisoners? Why didn't you tell us people were in trouble? Can we trust him to do as you've asked?"

"I trust Goggle with my life," Merlin simply answered. "He'll make sure they are brought to safety, Arthur. Besides, we need to focus on getting that horcrux from Gringotts."

The king did not look happy but merely nodded in agreement, seeing the relevance of his words. He followed Merlin out of the tent, the others following after them. Glancing around at their temporary home, the warlock had a foreboding feeling that they weren't going to be coming back here. Hermione must have felt the same way because the second everyone stepped outside, she demolished the tent and stuffed it back into her bag.

"Right, take an arm," Merlin offered, extending his limbs.

Guinevere stared at him curiously while the others grabbed any part of the warlock's arm they could reach. "Are you going to do that wind transporting thing?" the queen asked curiously. Merlin nodded and her eyes lit up. "I've only seen you use it a couple of times."

"It's not pleasant, Guinevere," Arthur warned.

"Definitely not all it's cracked up to be," Gwaine opined.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad."

"Yes it is!" everyone voiced, including Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"I'll be the judge," Guinevere decided, taking Merlin's arm and smiling supportively.

Merlin grinned before allowing his eyes to flash gold, carrying everyone away on the wind. A moment later the large group appeared in an alleyway near the Leaky Cauldron. Guinevere swayed violently and, despite his own discomfort, Arthur reached out to support her so she wouldn't topple into a trashcan.

"Thanks," she gasped, clutching her stomach.

Merlin frowned as he watched his friends fret about. "It's not that bad."

"You're in denial, mate," Gwaine weakly chuckled.

"If you hadn't noticed, you're the only one who enjoys it," Elyan pointed out.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Right, if all of you are done, you should take out your cloak, Harry. Ron, Hermione, come here please."

The two stepped closer as Harry threw his cloak over his shoulders, disappearing beneath it. Raising his hand towards them, Merlin's eyes burned gold and a warmth spread from Ron and Hermione's heads down to their toes.

"Wow, that actually felt really good," Ron's voice commented as the knights and queen gasped.

"How are we going to avoid stepping on them when we can't even see them?" asked Elyan, staring at the place where the trio used to be.

"They'll just have to watch their step," Merlin grinned. "I know where they are since I can feel the magic concealing them. I'll make sure none of you run into each other. Come on, we need to be on our way."

The others followed in his wake, leaving the alley. After a reassuring glance from Guinevere signifying she'd recovered from the transportation spell, Arthur took her hand and led her out onto the sidewalk. The queen's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open at the modern architecture and cars racing back and forth on the street. Her gaze darted every which way, her grip tightening further and further in Arthur's hand until the king winced.

"I know it's a lot to take in Guinevere, but could you try to not rip my hand off?"

"What? Oh, sorry!" she apologized, immediately relaxed her grip. "Arthur, what are those things?"

"Automobiles or cars," the king answered. "In this day and time people use them instead of horses or carts to get around."

"Wow, I'm impressed you remembered what they were called, princess."

"Shut up, Gwaine!"

Overhearing them, Merlin sent Guinevere a regretful smile. "I'm sorry we don't have time to explain things further to you, Gwen."

"That's alright," the queen muttered, trying to mask her apprehension of the unknown as they passed people on the street.

"Nice outfits!" someone called. "It's a little late for Halloween though don't you think?"

"Ignore them," Hermione consoled. "They're just not used to chainmail."

"Obviously," said Leon eyeing another couple who were pointing at them and laughing.

A young teen left his small group of friends outside a café, running up to Gwaine. "Hey, can I take a picture of you guys?"

Merlin intervened immediately. "I'm sorry but my clients will not be accepting any photographs at this time."

The kid looked him up and down before eyeing the knights and Arthur nervously. "Oh… er, sorry," he apologized before scurrying away.

"What was that all about?" Arthur demanded.

"I'll explain later," Merlin sighed. "Come on. The sooner we get all of you off this street the better."

After several more paces Harry voiced what Ron had also been wondering. "Merlin, will they be able to see the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Of course," Merlin answered distractedly, his eyes on high alert to anyone else who dared approach the rather bizarre looking group. "The protective magic I placed over their clothes also works as a sight enhancement. They can see anything magical that a normal witch or wizard could."

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that," Ron muttered.

"How do you think I brought my parents to Diagon Alley in our second year, Ron?" Hermione reminded. "We went through the Leaky Cauldron too."

"Speaking of," Merlin interrupted, pointing to the pub. "Here we are."

He stepped aside, ushering everyone in before glancing around the street and entering himself. The pub was in a rather subdued state. Tom the Innkeeper was behind the bar, cleaning out an empty tankard while two lone figures sat in the corner drinking firewhiskey. All three occupants eyed the strange group with wide eyes. Clearly it was uncommon seeing five men decked out in full battle armor with swords on their hips coming through the pub.

Gwaine was drawn to the large barrels behind Tom labeled firewhiskey but after a warning look from Arthur the knight let out a prolonged sigh. "You're no fun, princess."

"We have a job to do, Gwaine. Merlin, lead the way," the king commanded.

Smirking over how the Innkeeper's eyes seemed to widen at his name, the warlock nodded to him before ushering the others to follow. "This way, Sire."

They stepped into the alley, coming to a halt in front of a solid brick wall.

"Eh, Merlin?" Arthur questioned.

Ignoring him, the warlock tapped the bricks with his finger in a small pattern, his eyes burning gold, before a hole appeared in the middle of the wall growing wider and wider until it finally formed an archway, exposing the narrow cobbled street of Diagon Alley. Merlin's elation at being back in the neighborhood was heavily dampened by its current state.

Diagon Alley had always been a place thriving with New magic, the shop windows bursting with life and light. But not anymore. Most of the colorful shops were boarded up and abandoned and in some places, stores devoted to the dark arts could be seen. Merlin scowled. It appeared as if Knockturn Alley was trying to corrupt its cheerful counterpart.

"Charming place," Gwaine commented dryly as they walked along the cobbled street.

Merlin's frown deepened. "This isn't how it used to be. Diagon Alley is supposed to be as lively as Camelot's lower town."

"I've traveled to a lot of places before becoming a knight. This reminds me of the markets in Lot's kingdom," Percival commented. Elyan silently agreed with him.

Merlin was slightly disturbed by the posters of Harry glaring down at them over the windows, each one labeled UNDESIRABLE NUMBER ONE. He heard Harry snort softly beside him; they'd seen this advertisement in the Daily Prophet back in Grimmauld Place and neither was very amused since it was obviously an attempt of Voldemort's to get his hands on the boy.

A few ragged people were huddled in boarded up doorways, begging early morning shoppers for gold, insisting they were really witches and wizards. One man even had his eye covered with a bloody bandage. Merlin's heart constricted at the sight. He wished he could do something for them, knowing they were suffering from the injustice of muggleborn inequality. He doubled his resolve that, if the Old Religion allowed it, he'd do whatever he could to help mend the damage around them once this war was over.

The sight of five heavily armored knights, a woman, and a young man dressed in muggle clothes stopped people in their tracks, even the beggars. Mouths hung open and a few shoppers scurried away from them into alleys, warily eyeing the knights' swords. Merlin chose to ignore them, keeping his focus on the white crooked building in the distance. They were about a hundred feet away when Merlin felt a presence that accompanied those with the Dark Mark. He immediately froze.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked hesitantly.

The warlock whipped around just in time to see a black cloak rushing into an alley. "Death Eater," he announced before sprinting after them. "Stay there!" he called over his shoulder.

Whipping around the corner, he desperately flung out his hand. _**"Astrice!"**_

The retreating Death Eater screamed before flying through the air. His head slammed against the wall with an almighty crack and blood sprouted from his bushy gray locks. Merlin gulped in dismay. Rushing up to the fallen man, he checked for a pulse; the man was dead. The usual regret swirled briefly in the warlock's chest as he despondently closed the man's lifeless brown eyes. He was fairly certain he'd stopped him from summoning his master in time. Letting out a sigh, Merlin left the Death Eater behind, hastening back to the others.

"What happened?" Arthur demanded the second Merlin was close enough to hear.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Merlin replied evasively, noting the wary stares of unknown witches and wizards around them. "Come on."

Without further explanation, he led them the rest of the way up to the steps of Gringotts bank but upon eyeing the entrance, he stopped. Standing on either side of the bronze doors were wizards, both clutching long thin golden rods. "Probity Probes," Merlin grumbled.

"Um, what?" Leon prompted.

"Probity Probes," Merlin repeated. "They're meant to detect spells of concealment and hidden magical objects. Don't worry, I'll take care of this."

The two wizards stared at Arthur and the knights with raised brows, clearly unnerved by the magnificent sight of well toned men in chainmail. Merlin smirk humorlessly as he pictured what their reactions would be if they knew who _he_ really was. Bounding up the steps, he stopped before the two of them.

"Gentlemen," he greeted, raising his hands to the sides.

As they waved the sticks up and down his body, Merlin tilted his head downward so none could see his eyes flash gold. The enchantments in the Probes broke at once but it would be a while before the guards realized all they held now in their hands were thin sticks of useless metal.

"Thanks," Merlin grinned at them as they stepped back, hoping the gesture would throw off their suspicions. He motioned for the others to step forward and had to hold in his laughter at Arthur's incredulous face as the Probes raked over his body. The wizards were eyeing him and the others with skeptical brows.

"What on earth did that even accomplish?" Arthur muttered, joining Merlin's side to watch as Guinevere and the knights were treated the same.

"Absolutely nothing," Merlin whispered just loud enough for the king to hear. Arthur sent him a disbelieving glance. "I disabled the spells. They don't know it but all they're doing is waving a metal stick in the air."

Arthur smirked before leaping out of his skin as a bodiless chuckle broke right beside him. "Brilliant," Ron's voice whispered.

"Ron!" Arthur quietly hissed, glaring at the open space. "Do not sneak up on me like that again!"

"Sorry," Ron muttered.

"That was… weird," Guinevere commented as she joined Merlin, Arthur, and the invisible trio.

Percival was the last to be 'scanned", joining the group in the small hallway leading to the main part of the bank. Merlin barely paid any heed to the silver doors bearing the poem of ill will to any potential thieves. The two goblins standing by the doors gasped in shock the second their tiny eyes landed on him.

"Emrys!" they both breathed together before bowing low, covering their well dressed stomachs with one long-fingered hand while the other extended outward towards him.

Arthur chanced a glance at his best friend and was surprised to find that the man hadn't winced under such praise. In fact, he seemed neutral to it. That is, until he caught the king's eye. Internal discomfort spoke from the Merlin's blue irises. The goblins rose from their respective postures. Smiling at both of them, Merlin extended a similar bow to each and expressed his gratitude.

"Thank you," he said.

Both looked rather stunned at his acknowledgement as well as his equally returned respect. Each displayed a somewhat ugly grin before returning to their silent positions. Taking a deep breath, Merlin stepped over the threshold. The second he appeared in the hall all movement ceased for the power of his magic was immediately recognized by every goblin in the vicinity.

The goblins sitting on high stools behind the long counter completely ignored their current customers, mouths dropping open and eyes widening at the warlock who had just entered their midst. One goblin dropped a large diamond he'd previously been giving all his attention onto the counter, now staring through his eyeglass at Merlin without blinking. The few witches and wizards in the vicinity turned around, wondering what had captured the goblins attention. The sight they beheld was one that naturally left one breathless. Standing in the center was Merlin with King Arthur on his right, Queen Guinevere on his left, and the Knights of the Round Table behind them in a straight line. Though in unfamiliar territory, each carried themselves according to their station, following Merlin as he confidently strode up to the nearest available tiller. The whisper of Emrys echoed off the halls almost like a reverent prayer in a cathedral. The sound bothered Merlin to the core but he knew he needed to let it roll off his shoulders.

"Good morning," Merlin greeted once he reached the counter.

"Indeed, Emrys," the goblin he addressed replied, inclining his head to him. "It is an honor."

"Thank you. It has been a long time since I have graced these halls."

"And what brings the great Emrys here today?"

"I wish to enter my vault. My friends will be accompanying me," Merlin indicated to Arthur, Guinevere, and the knights behind him.

The goblin's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the king. "Could it be…?"

Merlin noted the goblin's name on his breast pocket. "Gornuk, it would be appreciated if you did not vocally complete your assumption. I'd rather avoid causing further mayhem in your facility." Merlin gestured with his eyes to the nearest wizard who was already giving them more scrutiny than was tactful.

Gornuk collected his astonishment, realizing very well what would happen if the witches and wizards in the area learned who the extraordinary people were before him. "Very well," he agreed, clearing his throat. "Do you have your key, Emrys?"

Merlin raised an amused eyebrow. "I don't need a key."

"Of course," the goblin replied, flagging over another who came sprinting eagerly towards them. "Bornook will show you to your vault."

The goblin's height was up to Merlin's waist, his bald head surrounded by tuffs of gray hair. "This way, Emrys," he invited before trotting away to the cart station that would take them underground.

Merlin waved for the others to follow him, unsurprised to find the knights had their hands on their swords. Arthur's pace matched his. "Are you sure these creatures are goblins? I thought the one you defeated was green."

Merlin smirked. "Their ancestors had green skin, Arthur. Magic tends to change things over time. It's also possible that some goblins mated with humans in order to keep their race alive."

"Who would want to become intimate with something like that?" the king whispered, appalled, eyeing several goblins lurking near the walls.

"To each his own, Sire," Percival muttered behind them as they clambered into the cart Bornook stood beside.

Merlin glanced around, finding the corridor thankfully empty. "Bornook, wait." The goblin paused at the controls, eyeing the warlock curiously. Merlin took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "I actually do not wish to be taken to my vault."

Bornook frowned, his eyes flashing with the smallest amount of suspicion. "Then where would you like to go, Emrys?"

"The vault belonging to Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange," Merlin replied; better to just say it than to beat around the bush.

The goblin stared at him in disbelief. "You wish to rob from another witch and wizard?"

"Please, this is very important," Merlin hastily tried to explain before the goblin could alert any others of their attempt. "I would not ask this of you if it weren't so."

"What you are asking is unlawful!"

"To compensate your involvement, I can give you something even witches and wizards would long to have!"

Bornook swallowed uncertainly, his greed the only thing preventing him from rushing off to get help; that, and the knights with their hands on their swords, clearly an indication that force would be used if necessary. Bornook's hand hesitated on the cart. "What of value are you wishing to give, Emrys?" he asked nervously, his small eyes glancing periodically towards the hall and the knights' swords.

Merlin inwardly smiled. Bornook's curiosity was a good sign. "In my travels I came across a staff that once belonged to the Sidhe. It is yours _if_ you take us where we need to go."

The goblin looked beside himself in astonishment, his previous apprehension immediately forgotten. "A Sidhe staff?" he gasped. "Truly?"

"Yes," Merlin assured.

"Such power… you offer it to me in exchange for breaking the law?"

Merlin felt the others shift behind him but he wasn't worried. The conflict in Bornook's eyes was enough for him to know that this conversation would end in his victory. "That is my price."

After another moment of indecision, the goblin thrust out a long-fingered hand. "You have a deal, Emrys, but I will not help you get out. I will only get you to where you need to go."

"That's all I ask," Merlin replied solemnly, shaking the goblin's hand before sitting down next to Arthur. "You might want to hold on to something," he warned the others over his shoulder.

Arthur opened his mouth to ask Merlin just what he meant by that when the cart lurched forward and the wind immediately whipped into their faces, searing at their eyes. The light from the hall disappeared immediately, plunging the riders into darkness as the cart tipped forward in a steep downward slope.

Merlin let out a whoop of laughter while Arthur screamed uncharacteristically with Guinevere at his side. Somewhere behind them, one of the knights swore while Gwaine maniacally laughed beside a terrified and slightly green Leon.

"MERLIN, I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!" Arthur shrieked as the cart jostled them unsteadily back and forth, nearly flying off the tracks in its haste to cut corners.

"Don't be such a girl, Arthur!" Merlin jovially shouted back.

"SHUT UP, MERLIN!"

The warlock laughed.

Down, down, down they plunged, the air growing colder and visibly showing their breath. After what felt like an eternity, the cart slowed to a stop and the knights wasted no time removing themselves from the contraption. Leon hardly touched ground before throwing up, Percival rubbing his back soothingly. Elyan was supported by Gwaine who seemed completely undisturbed by the cart ride; in fact, he appeared to have thoroughly enjoyed himself. Still invisible, Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched on in silent amusement as Guinevere helped a shaky King Arthur out of the cart, a smirking Merlin following right behind.

"What's the matter, princess? Did that scare you?" Gwaine teased.

What the carefree knight wasn't prepared for was a royal fist right in the face. Gwaine spiraled to the ground, Arthur breathing heavily as he drew back his closed hand, his face flushed.

"Arthur was that really – OUCH!" Merlin cried for Arthur had also punched him – in the arm.

"Arthur!" Guinevere reprimanded while everyone stared, frozen in place.

"Don't you _ever_ make me get on that thing again!" Arthur snarled, pointing at the cart.

"I didn't think it would scare you that much!" Merlin protested.

"Something like that you should warn us about in _advance,_ you _idiot!"_

"I've told you about roller coasters before, Arthur. You seemed really interested when I described them to you a few weeks ago."

"You told me those things were safe! With this I felt like any moment we were going to fly off the track to our deaths! It didn't feel secure in the slightest! You jeopardized all our lives!"

Merlin let out a heavy sigh. "Arthur, I never would have let that happen. It works with magic. If something did go wrong I would have fixed it before anyone could get hurt."

"Arthur, we're all fine," Guinevere soothed, deciding to intervene. "Shaken, yes, but fine. It was just surprising, that's all. It caught us off guard."

"You could have been hurt!" Arthur stubbornly continued to protest.

"Do you honestly believe that Merlin would let anything bad happen to us?" she challenged.

Arthur frowned, folding his arms and looking away. "No," he ground out reluctantly.

"I'm sorry, Merlin," Guinevere apologized on behalf of her husband. "Arthur isn't used to being scared when you're not."

"I was _not_ scared!" Arthur cried, embarrassed as well as outraged.

Merlin caught the humor in Guinevere's eye but decided now wasn't a time to tease the king. He'd clearly experienced something out of his comfort zone and was already having to face the fact that he'd been as terrified as a little girl. He didn't need someone else speaking his inner thoughts. Gwaine, completely unaware of the obvious, opened his mouth to rag on the king's weakness when he caught Merlin and Guinevere's warning stares. Wiping his mouth of the small amount of blood in the corner of his lip, he shrugged and let it go.

Sighing, Merlin turned to Bornook who appeared nervous, glancing around every which way. "A deal is a deal, Bornook."

The goblin started, turning to face Merlin. The warlock's eyes flashed gold and a moment later a staff materialized out of thin air into his hand. Carved out of centuries old wood, the staff twisted around in a unique pattern towards the top where a blue stone rested, shimmering slightly in the dark.

The goblin took the staff reverently, eyeing it as if it were a priceless treasure. His long fingers ran across the ancient surface for a moment before he gathered his emotions and rushed to the cart. "The Lestranges vault is at the end of the hallway just after the beast! Goodbye Emrys!" he cried. Without a backward glance he managed the controls and disappeared around the corner, leaving them behind.

"Well, at least the bloke kept his word," Gwaine muttered just as Merlin turned to Hermione and Ron's invisible spots waving his hand. They materialized just as Harry threw his cloak off his shoulders, stuffing it into his large jacket pocket.

" _ **Leoht,"**_ Merlin whispered, his eyes flashing in the dark. A bundle of happy light appeared, exposing them to a cavernous hallway. "Let's go."

The group shuffled down the hall, keeping in mind to avoid the chasm on their right, choosing to hug the wall to their left as they proceeded forward. Harry was leading the way with Arthur and Merlin shortly following behind him. Guinevere, Ron, and Hermione came after them while the knights took up the rear, their swords drawn in preparation for attack. The closer they got to the end of the corridor, the more curious Merlin felt. His magic was roiling beneath his skin and his heart began pumping wildly against his ribcage.

"What's that sound?" Arthur muttered after a moment.

"What sound?" Ron asked behind them.

Harry answered. "It sounds like... like _breathing."_ He rounded the corner before coming to an abrupt stop, gasping despite himself.

"What is it?" Arthur demanded, pushing past him only to stop as well.

Merlin peeked over Arthur's shoulder and froze. Lying in a rather pitiful heap, the once healthy scales now a chalky white, was the captive dragon of Gringotts. Merlin immediately knew it was a male, its size attesting to the fact straight away. His wings were thin and frail looking, his snout covered in scratches, and his eyes a milky white hue. The goblins had blinded him. Large chains attached to manacles around his legs and neck kept the dragon securely in place, allowing minimal if any movement.

Rage overtook the warlock and he immediately stormed forward, leaving the others behind. The dragon turned its wary head in his direction, hearing his footfalls. A shudder ran down his long spine and he let out a feeble puff of smoke as an attempt to warn.

Merlin raised a calm hand and allowed the dragon tongue to take over his words. _"Relax, I am not going to hurt you."_

The dragon let out a small cry before large tears began to fall from his blinded eyes. "Emrys…" the word spoken by the dragon was aching, tired, and emotionally scarred.

He lowered his head and Merlin wrapped his arms around the dragon's snout, his own tears of anguish trailing down his cheeks. He stroked the beast in comfort, his throat thickening as his fingertips grazed across the beast's massive scars.

"Oh, Altiore, what have they done to you?"

* * *

 **Many of you suspected who the dragon was going to be! I hope you weren't disappointed. :) Poor Altiore. Next update will be the great escape from the Wizard Bank! Feel free to leave a thought in that little box down there.**

Spells:

 _ **Astrice**_ – I strike

 _ **Leoht** _ \- Light


	21. Chapter 21

**"Merlin! Merlin! You won't believe it!"**

 **"What is it Archimedes?"**

 **"I have over two hundred people following me! I never thought I'd be so popular!"**

 **"Um, I don't think that's true, Archimedes... I think it's more of they're following the _story_."**

 **"Unbelievable. The fool actually thought they were following _him?_ What a delusional featherbrained narcissist!"**

 **"Nobody asked _your_ opinion, idiot king! However, what do you think, Harry?"**

 **"Er... I'd rather not give my opinion."**

 **"What? Come on, Harry, everyone should know what you think about two hundred people following you."**

 **"But that's just it, Arthur, they're not following me, you, Merlin, or Archimedes. They're following the story the Creator is making through using us, just like Merlin said."**

 **"Told you so, clotpole."**

 **"Shut up, Merlin."**

 **"Stop yelling at Merlin!"**

 **"How dare you tell me what to do, fickle feathers! I am the King! I answer to no one!"**

 **... While our boys bicker amongst themselves (well, mostly Arthur and Archimedes while Merlin, Harry, and myself shake our heads and roll our eyes) thank you all so much for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story! Over two hundred followers and over a hundred favoriters?! Oh, it brings me happiness! And only three more away from having over a hundred reviews - hint hint. ;)**

 **Thank you all! Now, enough prattling on, enjoy the next installment!**

 **Disclaimer: The usual, I suppose. Good thing Archimedes is distracted with yelling at Arthur right now so he can't tell me off for not writing it out...**

* * *

21 The Lady of the Lake

Arthur could not believe what Merlin had just said. "Altiore? _Aithusa's son?!"_ he cried.

Merlin ignored him, stroking the giant dragon that was crying the largest tears Arthur had ever seen. Striding forward, the king led the others to where dragon and dragon lord stood. Merlin was whispering reassurances to Altiore who was making some kind of strangled scratchy noise – maybe the equivalent to sobbing?

Arthur eyed the large beast in dismay. Though his knowledge of dragons was limited to two, Altiore looked nothing like his parents. While Kilgharrah and Aithusa had hard glimmering scales and proud, regal airs, Altiore was -to put it bluntly- weak and broken. The entire image was just wrong.

"What happened, Altiore?" Merlin asked, stroking the dragon's large marred cheek.

"Goblins," the blind dragon replied. "They captured me when I was sleeping. By the time I woke to try to fight them off, they'd locked me in these magical restraints. They dragged me down here and did such terrible things. They took my sight! They magically lacerated my scales, torturing me… I called and called for you, Merlin. Why did you not come?"

Merlin's voice was pained. "I didn't hear any cry. I didn't hear Aithusa's either when you were taken away. I'm so sorry, Altiore. This is all my fault."

"I had given up hope that you would come," Altiore muttered, his deep voice plagued with weariness. "I almost forgot who I was."

Arthur watched as Merlin's broken expression hardened into anger. His eyes flashed and the chains keeping Altiore at bay not only snapped apart from the dragon's legs and neck but disintegrated into powder. The cave floor started to rumble and Arthur reacted on instinct. He grabbed Merlin's arm to try to calm him.

"Merlin, you need to relax or else this entire place is going to cave in. We still need to get the horcrux, remember?"

"Who is that?" Altiore wondered, sniffing the air. "There are others with you, Emrys?"

"I'm Arthur, King of Camelot," Arthur replied before Merlin could. "My wife, Guinevere and the Knights of the Round Table are with me along with three sorcerers, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. We're friends of Merlin's."

"The great King Arthur of Camelot?" Altiore cried in disbelief. "But how?"

"It's a long story," Merlin answered, "but Arthur is right. We need to get something before we can leave this place. Altiore, when we come back I'll heal your wounds. Will you allow us to ride on your back if we need to make a hasty escape?"

"I will do anything to remove myself from this wretched prison you have freed me from, Merlin," he promised.

Merlin patted his snout. "We'll be right back. Arthur, you and the knights stay here. When the goblins come, you'll have to face them. Altiore, don't use your fire, okay? I don't want you to accidentally kill Arthur or one of the knights."

The dragon looked disappointed. "I will restrain myself."

"Right, Guinevere, Harry, Ron, Hermione, let's go," Merlin said, while Arthur sent him an affirmative nod.

As the five of them disappeared, Arthur unsheathed his sword, standing in the center of his men. "At least they can only come from one location."

"That give us the advantage don't you think?" Gwaine grimly smiled.

"Don't get overconfident, Gwaine," Leon reminded. "Many a man has died from such a thing."

"Good thing I'm not overconfident then," Gwaine replied while the others only rolled their eyes.

The men of Camelot waited three more minutes before the first sounds of the enemy alerted their ears. "Here they come," Arthur muttered, getting into a defensive stance. "Percival, guard the entrance to the Lestranges vault. Should any get passed us, you will have to take them down."

"Yes, Sire," the large knight muttered, walking over to where Merlin and the others had disappeared. Just as he whipped around with his sword at the ready, the goblins came bounding around the corner.

The sight of five armed knights was not something any of them had been expecting. The goblins in front drew to a halt, the ones behind slamming into them due to momentum. There was a brief moment of silence where everyone in the vicinity held their breath and then Arthur raised his sword. "If you value your lives, you will come no farther."

The nearest goblin, a creature with rather pointed ears, nose, and hardly any white hair, pointed a long finger at the king with a sneer. "You dare threaten us when it is you who are stealing?"

"Normally I would condone such things but for the greater good of this land I must follow the spirit of the law rather than the letter," the king reluctantly replied.

"The penalty for thievery is death no matter whom you may claim to be!" another goblin snarled.

Arthur drew himself to his full height, his regality pouring into every inch of his frame. "If you threaten our lives we _will_ retaliate – though we do not seek your blood!" The goblins hesitated but a moment before surging forward. "On me!" Arthur shouted, rushing to meet the offending creatures, swinging his sword.

The knights cried as one, following after their king. Whether it was by magic or some other means, the goblins were suddenly in possession of their own swords and, in some cases, axes. Not for the first time Arthur wished for Excalibur but settled for the temporary sword Merlin had given him, swinging it forward to block a goblin's strike. The clang of steel on steel rent the air as the knights took down their foes. Arthur tried his best to avoid giving the goblins fatal wounds but when your enemy is showing no mercy, a stray mark is bound to happen. Arthur called upon every amount of training he possessed, assessing each opponent he faced with the utmost scrutiny. The goblins were shorter than men so he used his height to his advantage, adding extra force to his downward strokes. The poor creatures he faced shared the same surprised and alarmed expressions before he inflicted them with wounds and moved to another foe.

Pretty soon the ground was littered with goblins and abandoned weapons, the air filling with their groans of pain. Arthur was pleased to find that the worst injuries his knights had sustained thus far were a couple of scrapes on the cheek and lower chin. Arthur was surrounded by five goblins at once when there was a clap of thunder that caused his ears to ring. The king immediately was disoriented along with every other person in the vicinity. Thunder in a cave? He twisted around to find an absolutely terrifying sight.

Stepping away from Guinevere, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, his eyes glowing a permanent shade of vibrant gold and his body radiating with ancient power, was Merlin. The dust on the floor swirled around him like a miniature tornado, his clothes rippling a little in the self produced wind. The goblins visibly shrank away from the knights, unconsciously grouping together near the only exit. Arthur ran out of the line of fire, shouting for the knights to follow him. They gathered against the wall, inching closer to where Altiore lay. The dragon, sensing his dragon lord's power, remained completely still.

Merlin took another step forward, his golden eyes flashing dangerously. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cause the ground to swallow all of you whole?" he snarled at the goblins, his deafening voice echoing relentlessly off the cave walls.

One of the braver fools stepped forward, pointing a shaky hand towards him. "You are the one at fault here, Emrys! You dare to threaten us when it is you who came here under false pretense? You are a thief! A liar! No matter what power you hold, you are not above the law!"

"Silence!" Merlin roared, the ground rumbling beneath his feet. "Before you judge _me_ you must first take into consideration your ignorance concerning this matter! There is an evil you have been harboring within this establishment with the ability to oppress your people which I and my companions are attempting to destroy! I do not steal from the Lestranges vault for my own gain but for the future of Albion and I will not allow any creature of magic _or_ modern sorcerer to prevent me from accomplishing the task the Old Religion has given me to do! Now let us pass or I will be forced to do far worse. Keep in mind, I am within my rights to destroy you for you have not only bound but _mutilated_ a dragon of the Old Religion. As the last dragon lord I am well within the law to bring justice to this creature! I am showing you mercy by allowing you a chance to let us pass. Do not test me further, goblins, or your fate will be far worse than that which you bring upon captured thieves!"

The air once more cracked with a thunderclap, dust and rock tumbling down from the ceiling. Several goblins widened their eyes in fear, not having realized the magnitude of their folly. Clearly they hadn't anticipated Emrys being a dragon lord or else they never would have taken the beast in the first place.

One of the older goblins stepped away from his peers and bowed low towards the warlock. "We apologize, Great One, we didn't realize you were a dragon lord. We never would have taken the beast without your permission if that were so."

Merlin's eyes flashed and another bout of thunder shook the area so much that Arthur had to catch Leon before he tumbled sideways. The goblin that had stepped forward toppled to the ground on his back, flailing his limbs and whimpering in terror.

"You are implying the audacity of me giving you any kind of permission to bind a dragon and keep them underground?!" the warlock thundered. "How dare you! If I ever hear of you harboring a dragon again, I will personally see to it that your race is nothing more than a memory in the minds of men!"

A whirl of wind blasted from Merlin's body slamming into the goblins, forcing them either out of sight or into the cave wall. To say the creatures were driven out of their minds with terror would be an understatement. Even the wounded that somehow managed to not topple over the cliff scrambled to their feet and ran as far and as fast as they could from the area. Above their heads Altiore let out a roar of triumph, fire exploding from his mouth towards the ceiling.

Arthur was staring at Merlin in awe, his mouth completely hanging open. He couldn't believe the ethereal embodiment of power before him was his clumsy, bumbling, foolhardy manservant. Even though Merlin had just threatened to wipe out an entire race, Arthur somehow knew he had been bluffing; he would only do that if it was a last resort and it would be for the greater good of all, not revenge. Did Arthur doubt that Merlin could do it? Not in the slightest. Not when he was looking like this.

The power surging off of Merlin's skin could be felt in every bone of Arthur's body but unlike his knights who seemed to be just as horrified as the goblins, Arthur felt strangely secure and safe. It was then that he remembered words spoken by his best friend long ago, almost from another lifetime…

 _I'm a sorcerer… I have magic… and I use it for you, Arthur. Only for you… I was born to serve you, Arthur…_

When first learning of Merlin's magic and his immortality, Arthur had listened in both disbelief and astonishment as the warlock had stated that the purpose of his life and his magic was for him. Only for him. Perhaps that was why Arthur was no longer afraid of the power emanating from Merlin's body. He understood that it would never willingly be used in such a way to harm him or any he wanted to protect. Merlin truly was incredible. So this was the true power of Emrys.

Merlin turned his attention solely on Altiore and raised both hands. A thrill of magic rushed from his open palms, surging upon the dragon in seconds. Unlike the energy from before that was meant to strike fear in the hearts of men, this magic felt like being wrapped in a blanket and cherished in the arms of loved ones. Arthur watched in wonder as the once flaky, decaying scales transformed into the most vibrant gold from the dragon's head all the way down to the tip of his tail. The scars along his front legs, neck, and snout disappeared all together and his once white eyes became the color of purest sapphire jewels – the same as Aithusa's.

A roar of appreciation escaped the dragon as he flexed his wings and stomped his ebony claws into the ground. Arthur and the others fought to keep themselves upright as the ground jostled beneath their feet.

"I can see!" Altiore cried with joy. "I can see!"

Arthur tore his eyes away from the jubilant dragon just in time to see Merlin changing back into his usual nonthreatening self. The warlock hesitantly looked at the king but the fear soon transformed into puzzlement as Arthur sent him a reassured smile devoid of fear.

"Thank you, Merlin!" Altiore expressed, regaining the warlock's attention by nuzzling him with his large head.

Merlin grabbed onto the dragon in order to keep himself from falling over. Laughing, he patted Altiore's large cheek. "You're welcome. Now you look just like your father; except your eyes. You have your mother's eyes."

Ron smirked a little, ribbing Harry in the side. "I hear you get that a lot too, mate."

Harry shoved him playfully. "Shut up, Ron."

Arthur finally noticed the cup in the boy's hands. Such a small thing and yet it gave off a vibe of destruction and death. Just like how he felt when in the presence of the locket, Arthur didn't want to draw near to the cup if he didn't have to. "You were successful then?" he demanded, eyeing the object.

Harry held it up, nodding solemnly.

"Then our purpose here is at an end. We need to leave," Arthur commanded, turning to Merlin.

"Altiore, are you strong enough to carry everyone?"

"I believe I can do it," the dragon confidently replied, stretching his wings again.

"Alright; I'm going to fly ahead and make a path for you to follow. If you are having any difficulties, alert me immediately."

The dragon looked at Merlin bemused, clearly wondering how he was going to accomplish making the suggested path. He would have demanded more information if he hadn't sensed his lord's urgency. Lowering his neck and body, he caught Harry's eye and nodded to him. "Best get on then," he commanded. "Though you must keep in mind that dragons are not horses and I would not be allowing this if my dragon lord had not asked it of me."

"Oh do stop being so proud," said Merlin as Harry hoisted himself onto the dragon's neck. Ron and Hermione clambered up next followed by the knights. Guinevere waited until Arthur assisted her into position near the dragon's head before climbing on last, settling just behind the spiked points on Altiore's crown. Everyone grabbed on to each other, locking their legs in place just as they had done when they had rode Merlin. Altiore let out an uncomfortable grunt as he raised his neck and walked forward.

"Heavy they are," he commented to Merlin, the warlock assessing his legs to make sure he wasn't wobbly; the limbs were sturdy and strong.

"What did you say, dragon!" Arthur snapped, poking the back of the dragon's head.

Merlin chuckled amusedly. "Try not to throw them off, Altiore. Arthur's the only prat I've got."

Turning away from the dragon and the scowling king, the warlock then did the unthinkable. Sprinting to the cliff edge, he leapt off the side with his arms spread wide. Altiore let out a gasp of disbelief and rushed forward, jostling his cargo. Arthur's heart leapt into his throat and for a moment he could hardly breathe but then the familiar form of a humungous black dragon shot past them, a roar escaping its mighty jaws.

"He's a dragon?!" Altiore gasped in disbelief.

"He's an idiot," Arthur corrected, again uncomfortable with the vibrations between his legs from the dragon's voice. "You'd best follow him though before he brings down the entire building and traps us inside."

Altiore didn't need telling twice. Spreading his large wings, he leapt from the cliff, diving a little before the wind caught beneath his wings, propelling him upward. Arthur's stomach was left somewhere behind him as his breath caught in his throat and he momentarily forgot to refill his lungs. The ascent was practically vertical with that of the gaping chasm below them and Arthur felt Guinevere's arms tighten more securely around his torso at the same time the weight of the others behind them slammed into his chest. The pressure was unbelievable and Arthur had to redouble his grip on Altiore's horns in order to not fall backward. He ground his knees into the dragon's neck and shut his eyes, sending a silent plea that they would make it out of this alive. He also sent a choice amount of angry words towards his Court Sorcerer even if the man, well, currently dragon, would never hear them.

"Hold on!" he managed to shout over his shoulder, praying that the others had heard him and that none would fall off.

Merlin was apparently successful in creating a sufficient escape for the others for they flew out of a hole into a blinding flare of light. What Arthur hadn't been prepared for was the onslaught of spells rocketing in their direction as Altiore righted himself just before his head could crash through the ceiling.

It didn't take Arthur long to realize that Merlin was no longer a dragon but instead lying unconscious amidst the rubble he'd caused when he'd broken through the floor. Standing below them, his face completely murderous and flinging spell after spell in their direction, was Voldemort. Several Death Eaters were with him, each attempting to kill them as well but, to Arthur's relief, Morgana was thankfully missing. A green spell was headed straight for Guinevere and in a desperate attempt to protect her Arthur flung out his hand. The spell connected with his gauntlet and bounced off, shooting vertically towards the ceiling. Arthur's heart caught in his throat, sending silent gratitude to Merlin for enchanting his armor. Speaking of…

"Altiore! Merlin's down there!" Arthur shouted, pointing at the rubble.

"I see him!" Altiore snapped. "Hold on; this may get a little messy."

As Altiore dived, Arthur faintly heard Harry, Ron, and Hermione shouting various spells, their enchantments flying down and disarming several Death Eaters. Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur noticed one of Harry's spells knock the wand out of a young blonde's hand, the boy letting out a terrified cry as his wand soared through the air before disappearing into the gaping hole in the floor.

Altiore let out a roar, his giant body mass scattering several black robed sorcerers as his large claws expertly gathered up Merlin's still form. Voldemort let out a scream of fury flinging a spell towards the dragon who ducked to the side with agility that was surprising to everyone present. Arthur was nearly thrown from his neck from the maneuver. He only prayed that none of the others had fallen off as Altiore rose into the air, heading for the stained glass ceiling above them.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Arthur shouted, his eyes widening in fear. "Brace yourselves!" he cried over his shoulder, ducking down to hide his head protectively from the onslaught of soon to be broken glass. The dragon hit the ceiling with such force that the glass exploded in hundreds of little shards, several pieces still managing to rake their way past Arthur's armor into his skin. He hissed in pain, hearing Guinevere cry out behind him.

Altiore let out another roar as the free sky above enticed him to climb higher and higher into the clouds away from the terrified sorcerers screaming below in Diagon Alley. The dragon leveled out after a while, trying to fly as straight as possible so as not to lose his passengers.

"Where are we going?" Gwaine shouted just loud enough for Arthur to hear despite the wind whistling unrelentingly in his ears.

The king frowned, trying to think. He didn't want to land in the middle of a forest because he didn't know if Merlin needed further medical treatment none of them could give. What had happened to him anyway? Arthur was sick with worry. He couldn't see his soul brother and even though he knew he was somewhere below in Altiore's clutches, Arthur wouldn't be satisfied until he knew Merlin was okay.

But where could they go?

The answer came to him almost as if it was spoken by the voice of another. "We're going home," he muttered to himself before shouting loud enough for the others to hear, "Altiore, take us to Camelot! Take us to Hogwarts!"

The dragon let out another roar and Arthur hoped that meant he agreed to take them where they needed to go. He must have for the next second he turned his body more towards the west and shot like an arrow through the sky, the setting sun opening before them in a mass of gold, pink, and orange.

It took about half an hour before the spires of the castle came into view. Arthur's tense muscles clenched at the promise of relief soon to come. His entire body ached and his worry was border-lining panic on behalf of Merlin. He didn't even register the fact that he was bleeding from the glass shards in his body. All he cared about was making sure Merlin was alright.

Altiore's large form must have been sighted from far away for by the time the dragon lowered his descent and circled around to land, the stone steps were filled with students and teachers. The second Altiore touched down Arthur was leaping from the dragon's neck. His body fell six feet, the landing done perfectly but the force from the impact causing the king to tumble into a roll. With expert skill he flowed with the motion and came back to his feet, rushing around to the dragon's legs where Merlin now lay in the grass.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, falling to his knees, turning the warlock over. The king gasped in dread. Merlin was as white as a sheet, every vein in his body easily visible, the color a sickening and unnatural black.

"Arthur!" Guinevere shouted, joining his side.

"Guinevere, he's hurt!" Arthur cried in dismay, finding the frantic eyes of his wife.

Her hair was in complete disarray, her face cut with multiple scratches and a few bruises. Even so she had no concern for herself but her friend as she dropped down next to her husband. Her hand reached out and touched Merlin's forehead. "He's ice cold!"

"Percival!" Arthur bellowed.

The large knight came into view immediately with Gwaine and Elyan following behind. Leon stayed back, supporting an unconscious Harry with Ron's help. Percival dropped down and hauled Merlin into his arms before looking to Arthur for further instructions.

It was then that Arthur noticed the crowd of students and teachers in their midst. He found Professor McGonagall and immediately took charge. Rushing forward, he demanded with the little dignity he had left, "Professor, do you have a physician?"

"What? Oh, yes, yes we do!" McGonagall turned to another teacher. "Pomona, please show the way to the Hospital Wing."

The witch called Pomona nodded before gesturing for them to follow her. The students parted, bewildered and scared, allowing them entrance. Arthur glanced over his shoulder at Altiore. "Stay there, Altiore, until I come for you!"

The dragon nodded, rather unhappy that he couldn't follow them to make sure his dragon lord was alright. Arthur was infuriated with how long it took to get to the Hospital Wing, silently complaining the whole way about how much easier it was to get to Gaius's before the Founders altered his castle to fit their image. Gwaine and Elyan ran ahead when they reached the right hallway, practically flinging the doors out of the way as Percival bounded inside, outstripping the accompanying teacher's strides with ease.

"Merlin's beard! What the devil is going on here?" a woman shrieked from within.

Arthur streaked inside, skidding to a halt to address the questioner. "Where is your physician?" he demanded.

The fierce looking woman eyed him shrewdly, her jaw tightening. "That would be me," she declared, drawing herself up to her full height. "And I would like to have you know that I will not tolerate –"

"Silence woman and listen to me!" Arthur commanded, overriding her. "I am the king of this castle and my Court Sorcerer – no – my _brother's_ life hangs in the balance! Treat him first and then I will apologize for our rude behavior!"

The woman stared at him in disbelief before finally noticing the unmoving form of Merlin on the nearest bed. "Gracious, what happened to him?" she cried, rushing forward.

"We don't know but Riddle and his Death Eaters were involved," Arthur answered hastily as he watched her prod and examine his unmoving friend. _Come on, Merlin, you're supposed to be immortal! That better not have been a lie! You can't die on my now, idiot! Come on!_

The physician finished her examination and rushed to a cabinet, pulling out various bottles, some containing dry contents and others liquid. Grabbing her wand, she produced water from the tip, filling a small collection of basins next to Merlin's bed. She halted slightly, eyeing all the knights with a heavy frown.

"I beg your pardon but I can't very well do my job with all of you hovering near my patient!" she snapped.

Reminded of how Gaius would shout for everyone to get out, Arthur ordered the knights to retreat to an empty space in the corner. He however, refused to move and his queen, just as stubborn as he was, stayed by his side. Arthur vaguely heard the door to the Hospital Wing open again as Harry was carried in by Leon and Ron, the two of them setting him onto an empty bed with Hermione trailing tearfully in their wake.

Unlike Merlin, Harry was conscious. "I'm fine," he slurred, trying to push Hermione's fussing hands away from attempting to pull the sheets up to his neck. "Really, Hermione!"

"You fainted off of Altiore!" Hermione snapped. "You are _not_ fine Harry!"

The boy did look rather pale but not as pale as Merlin. With that, the king deduced that his brother was in worse shape and therefore Harry could wait if treatment was needed. The physician seemed to agree as she spared Harry only a glance before turning back to her current charge. After another painstaking ten minutes with no change to Merlin's blackened veins and pale skin whatsoever, the woman stepped back and hung her head.

"I'm sorry," she genuinely replied, "but this is beyond my capacity to heal."

 _"What?!"_ Arthur cried in outrage and desperation. "Surely there must be _something_ you can do! You have magic! You have to be able to heal him!"

The woman's blue eyes continued to sear into Arthur's with distain. Arthur took one look at Merlin before his vision went red. His anger took hold and the king didn't even care as he grabbed the nearest nightstand filled with the various bottles and flung it across the room. He kicked the empty bed next to Merlin's, ignoring the pain that it brought to his foot. He took out his sword and threw it as far away from him as he could, bellowing in agony as the metal caused sparks to fly against the stone floor. Tears unbidden fell down the king's face and he collapsed onto his knees at his soul brother's side, taking his shoulders and shaking them.

"Merlin? Merlin! Please, I can't lose you! Come on, you idiot, _wake up!_ _MERLIN!"_

Overcome with grief, Arthur slumped forward, his head resting on Merlin's unmoving chest. He was no longer breathing. At this revelation, Arthur seemed to snap and he felt like half of him was withering, decaying… his heart throbbed and his stomach lurched. He suddenly felt hollow… empty…

"You can't be gone," he whispered brokenly. _"You can't be…"_

" _Arthur…"_

Was someone calling his name? What did it matter? Half of his soul had just died.

"Arthur!" it was Guinevere who finally reached him through the darkness, her steady hand gently shaking him He looked up at her, his eyes hollow. "Look!" Guinevere breathed, pointing over his shoulder.

Arthur turned and saw a woman in a beautiful red dress standing at the foot of Merlin's bed. The outline of her form, however, was not solid but rippling like the disturbed surface of a lake. Her eyes were large and soft, the color of the earth, her skin as pale as moonlight, and her hair almost the color of ebony. She was staring at Merlin with such a profound expression that Arthur was left temporarily speechless.

"Death will not claim him, Arthur Pendragon," she spoke, her tone calm and soothing. "Bring him to the lake. I await you there."

She then disappeared, her form simply fading away in the blink of an eye. Without question Arthur lifted Merlin into his arms and began striding to the door.

"Where on earth do you think you're going?" the physician demanded.

"To the lake," Arthur replied without looking back. "Tend to Harry until I return."

"But all of you are bleeding!" she protested.

"I will not be treated until my brother is safe!" Arthur snarled, his eyes like liquid fire as he whirled around to face her. _"I will not lose him!_ Even if I faint on the lake's shore nothing in this world will prevent me from giving him aid!"

The woman's mouth had dropped open and her eyes were wide with shock but Arthur didn't care. He needed to get Merlin to the lake. He felt it within the core of his being. Spinning on his heel, he bustled his way out of the infirmary, Guinevere and the knights immediately following after him, their steps quick with the importance of haste. The students were still mulling in the Entrance Hall, blocking the front doors.

"Stand aside!" Arthur commanded halfway down the marble staircase and everyone leapt towards the walls, creating a path. Arthur didn't even pause to glance at the wonder within the students as he rushed out the open doors onto the lawn.

"Where are you taking Merlin?" Altiore demanded the second he saw them exit the castle; apparently he was what had caused the students to linger.

"To the lake," Arthur growled, hastening down the sloping lawn. He didn't even notice that he couldn't feel his arms anymore or the blood that was dripping down the side of his left temple. His lungs may have been heaving for air, the burning for oxygen searing his throat, but Arthur wasn't paying attention to any of these things. He reached the lake and sure enough the woman he had seen at Merlin's bed was standing in the water except now her form was solid.

"Hurry!" she called, waving her arms. Arthur splashed into the water, disturbing the glassy surface. "Place him in the water," she further instructed.

Arthur did as she asked before stepped back, his wet boots gathering dry sand as he came to a stop next to Guinevere. She desperately took his hand and both of them held on in a death grip, their eyes only on their friend. The knights stood beside their sovereigns, a silent pray on their lips.

The woman in red bent down and caressed Merlin's face, her thumb rubbing across his cheek. "You'll be alright now, Merlin," she whispered though her voice carried to the shore. Placing her hand over the warlock's heart, her eyes burned gold. _**"Þu fornimst adl fram guman!"**_

The surface of the lake suddenly emitted a golden glow, bathing the surrounding area in a five foot radius from its shore. Arthur watched as Merlin was pulled beneath the water. He started but a miniscule squeeze from Guinevere's hand gave him pause. A heartbeat later and Merlin emerged until he was floating on the surface. A black substance leaked out of his body before the golden light sucked it completely away.

The warlock let out a gasp, his lungs filling with much needed air. The golden glow disappeared, leaving the surface of the lake bathed in the moonlight above. Merlin sputtered and coughed, his eyes blinking around until his entire body seemed to freeze in shock. Arthur was frozen as well, his limbs unwilling to move, his eyes alone drinking in everything he was seeing.

Merlin's lips parted, dropping open in disbelief. "Freya?"

The woman smiled all the way up to her eyes and tears began to fall over her slightly darkened cheeks. "Hello, Merlin."

Then, without warning, the warlock grabbed her wrist and yanked her down on top of him in a kiss so passionate that Arthur almost looked away. Never in his life had he seen his manservant display such affection for anyone. The fact that Merlin was capable of romantic feeling was something Arthur had nearly forgotten as possible. But then his brain caught up with everything he was witnessing and he realized who this woman was. She was the druid girl Merlin had once told Remus about, the conversation Arthur had unintentionally overheard, and he was the one who had killed her.

"Oh my goodness," Guinevere gasped beside him, her hand rushing to her mouth as she watched the pair in the water exchange a kiss that rivaled those told in fairytales.

Freya pulled away, smiling as wide as she possibly could, her dark eyes alight with love. Merlin cupped her face, stroking her cheek. "It's been so long," he whispered brokenly. "I haven't seen you since that day…"

"I know," she sighed, leaning in to his touch, her eyes closing. "I am sorry Merlin. I was not allowed to reveal myself to you. But every time you came to the lake, I was there, watching you."

Merlin smiled sadly. "I know. I could feel your presence. But how are you here now? Has something happened?"

"You nearly died mate!" Gwaine shouted from the shore, ruining the moment.

Merlin gave a start, finally noticing they had an audience. Arthur had never seen the man's face turn so red so fast. Smirking, the king stepped forward. "Are you going to continue lying there in the water, Merlin, or are you going to be a gentleman and introduce us to your lady friend?" the moment the words were out of his mouth, Arthur froze. Did Freya want to meet him? As curious as he was to meet the woman who captured his servant's heart, Arthur was again reminded that he'd been the one to bring about her death! Distinctly uncomfortable now, the king wished he could take back what he'd said but not as much as he wished he could take back what he had done.

Merlin's blush, if possible, deepened further at the king's comment as he pushed himself to his feet. Freya looped her arm through his and the two made their way to the shore although they stopped at the edge of the water.

"I cannot physically leave the lake," Freya informed them before curtsying to the royals. "It is an honor to finally meet the Once and Future King and Queen."

Arthur stared at her, his mouth slightly falling open. "But… but I…" he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

Freya raised a hand. "All is forgiven, Your Highness."

The knights and Guinevere eyed the king in confusion but Arthur wasn't paying them any attention. He was staring at this girl with a respect and gratitude he reserved only for a select few. His eyes burned a little but he refused to let the tears fall. He would not cry in front of his men! – (Forgoing the fact that he already had when Merlin's life seemed to be lost.) Humbly bowing his head, he let the words softly leave his lips. "Thank you."

Freya smiled understandingly, nodding towards him. Merlin, trying to save the king from the knights' further scrutiny, cleared his throat. "Everyone, allow me to introduce Freya, the Lady of the Lake, Gatekeeper of Avalon."

"A pleasure," said Gwaine, the first to introduce himself to the lady. "Sir Gwaine." He took her hand, kissing the knuckles. He wiggled his eyebrows at the couple, displaying a heartfelt smile. "It's an honor to meet the woman who has stolen the heart of my best mate. Tell me, Merlin, is this why you wouldn't accept any dame I placed in your path."

"I told you once that my heart was taken, Gwaine," Merlin replied. "It's your fault for believing I was talking about my loyalty to Arthur and not an actual lady."

The carefree knight laughed. "Well, you chose a beautiful rose."

Freya blushed at the compliment. The other knights took turns introducing themselves before Guinevere stepped up to the woman and hugged her without warning. "Thank you," she cried, her cheeks wet. "Thank you for taking care of Merlin and his heart. It means more to me than you may ever know."

Freya, surprised but pleased, smiled warmly at the queen. "And I should return the gratitude to you for caring for him in my absence. It is reassuring to know that he is in good company."

Guinevere looked upon her sadly. "I feel that this may be the only time I get to meet you."

"There may be another time," Freya hinted though she too appeared sad. "I fear I have lingered longer than I should. My task was to ensure that Merlin was cleansed from the evil he sustained from the Cailleach's Elder Wand."

"Is that what happened?" Arthur wondered, brave enough now to face Freya due to her forgiveness.

Freya nodded. "The Deathly Hallows are extensions of death itself. Merlin would not have died from the Elder Wand's attack but he would have taken a long time to regenerate his life force – longer than the Old Religion could afford to wait which is why I was allowed to step in. Merlin, you need to be careful. Though you are immortal, you can still taste of death. Any spell from the Elder Wand will leave you temporarily immobilized because it is as if Death itself is striking you; just like the time you encountered the Dorocha, when your body slipped into a comatose state and for a moment you even stopped breathing."

"I remember," Merlin replied with a slight shudder. "Lancelot told me I was healed by water spirits."

Freya smiled. "Yes, they were ready and able to help you in that time of need to which I am eternally grateful. If not, you would have taken weeks to recover from the Dorocha's touch – time that you couldn't afford to take even then." She looked upon him with saddened eyes before letting out a heavy sigh, "I'm afraid I must go now."

"Wait!" Arthur cried, stepping into the water. Freya paused, eyeing him curiously. Arthur coughed into his hand before rubbing the back of his head, his eyes suddenly looking anywhere but at her face. "Er – that is – well, I wanted to…"

Freya surprised him then by throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "Thank you for taking care of him, Sire," she whispered in his ear. "You are the greatest friend he has and I am forever in your debt for giving him the happiness he has today."

She pulled away from him and Arthur felt like his face was on fire. "Er – right… I'm happy to be of help."

Merlin raised an interested brow but didn't inquire for Freya had locked eyes with him again. Looping her arms around him, she presented him with the most passionate kiss she could muster and Merlin, filled with the same longing desire, kissed her equally in return.

"I love you," Freya whispered, her eyes searching his.

"I love you too," Merlin replied, cupping her cheek. "Maybe I'll see you again… someday."

"One day," she agreed, clasping his hands. She kissed his cheek. "Farewell, my love."

And then she disappeared, her body fading away in a blue glow that fell into the lake. Merlin stared at the water for a solid minute before sloshing towards the shore. Nobody really knew what to say. Arthur's heart was heavy as he watched his soul brother but he couldn't help but be relieved at the sight of knowing that Merlin was well and no longer looking as if he was being eaten from the inside by some unseen dark magic.

The king reached forward and took the warlock's shoulders. Their eyes met and no words concerning what had just occurred needed to be spoken between them. Merlin merely sent Arthur a weary smile and Arthur returned it before yanking the dark haired man into a temporary hug. With a thump on the back, Arthur wrenched himself away from him.

"It's good to see you on your feet again, you idiot," he grinned. "You gave us quite the scare."

Before Merlin could react it was Guinevere who surprised them all by punching him in the arm. "Ow!" Merlin protested.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again!" she warned, her eyes blazing with unspeakable fury. "We thought we'd lost you!"

"Sorry," Merlin protested, rubbing his arm. "I thought it was already established that I couldn't die. Immortal, remember?"

"You still looked worse than death, mate," Gwaine commented while the other knights nodded grimly in agreement. "The princess is right, though; it's good to see you alive and kicking."

Merlin sent them all his cheeky grin before his eyes suddenly rolled into his head and he fell forward. Arthur caught him and for a moment feared the worst – until Merlin started to snore.

Elyan blinked. "He's asleep?"

"That normally is what happens when he overexerts himself," someone said behind them.

Arthur recognized the voice immediately. "And just where have you been this whole time, Archimedes?"

The owl swooped down from the large tree near the lake, landing gently on Percival's shoulder. "Do you know how long it takes to fly around after Merlin's magical aura? By the time I reached that blasted forest, all of you had disappeared to somewhere in the heart of London! I decided that instead of following you around to who knows where I would simply return here, knowing that eventually you'd come back. Now, what has the idiot gone and done now?"

"Apparently the Elder Wand has enough punch to knock our resident warlock into a death coma," Gwaine answered.

Archimedes' eyes narrowed. "I'm not surprised since it was made by the Cailleach. He seems fine now though; nothing a good night's sleep can't cure."

"For once you and I can agree on something," Arthur smirked.

"So it would seem," the owl replied just as Hedwig appeared, landing on Percival's other shoulder. She nibbled the large knight's ear in greeting and to everyone's surprise Percival merely smiled.

"Arthur, that owl is talking," Guinevere muttered in the king's ear, her eyes wide and staring.

Arthur jumped, suddenly realizing that Merlin's owl and his wife had never been introduced. "Guinevere, this is Archimedes, Merlin's owl. Archimedes, this is my wife, Guinevere."

The owl's eyes widened before he extended a wing and brought it over his feathered chest, bowing slightly in Guinevere's direction. "It is an honor to meet the Queen of Camelot."

Guinevere appeared amused at her husband's reaction; the king was having difficulty picking his jaw off the ground. Giggling slightly, she stepped forward and reached up to rub a finger over the owl's head. "It's nice to meet you, Archimedes. Tell me, how did you learn to speak our language?"

"Merlin's doing," the owl answered, fluffing his feathers happily.

"Alright, stop coddling him!" Arthur snapped, finally finding his voice. He couldn't fathom Archimedes capable of showing such respect to anyone and he certainly didn't like the way the owl was looking at his wife. It made him strangely jeal – no! There was no way he was _jealous_ of a _bird!_ Besides, the owl had Hedwig! Why should he feel threatened by a featherbrained idiot? It was completely illogical!

Guinevere sent him a curious stare before looking at Merlin's snoring form in his arms. "We should return to the castle so he can properly rest."

"We should also check on Harry," Leon suggested. "The boy did look rather unwell."

"We'll take Merlin back to – what did Professor McGonagall call it?"

"The Hospital Wing," Guinevere supplied.

"Does anyone even remember how to get there?" Elyan wondered as the group began to head up to the castle.

"I remember!" Gwaine declared.

Arthur grunted skeptically as he readjusted Merlin in his arms. "I highly doubt that, Gwaine."

"But I do!" the knight insisted.

"Alright then, lead the way, but if you get us lost I'm making you carry Merlin!" Arthur huffed as they trundled back up to the school.

Altiore greeted them five minutes later just outside the school. The grounds and stairs leading up to the oak front doors were devoid of students; Arthur suspected Professor McGonagall had something to do with their disappearance.

Altiore confirmed this when they drew close. "The children were forced to retire to their respective dwellings within the castle. Is Merlin alright? I felt incredible magic a few minutes ago."

"The Lady of the Lake healed him," Arthur answered, hefting the man in question in his arms to a better position. Merlin's head rolled before coming to rest on Arthur's shoulder.

"If he's getting too heavy for you, I can carry him," Gwaine volunteered.

"I'm perfectly capable of carrying him, Gwaine," declared Arthur protectively.

Gwaine and Leon shared a knowing grin. The king would probably cross an infinite number of leagues before surrendering his protective hold on Merlin. Though he seldom declared it vocally, it was clear by his actions how much Arthur cared for the young man; anyone with eyes could see that.

Arthur crossed the threshold into the castle, commanding Gwaine to lead the way back to the Hospital Wing. Altiore had obviously wanted more details but the king wasn't willing to give them at the moment; he was too exhausted to have that conversation tonight. Gwaine surprisingly managed to get them back to the Hospital Wing where the physician was currently tidying up the mess the king had made in his previous bout of desperate anger. She paused her work at the sight of the sleeping warlock in Arthur's arms.

"Is he alright?" she demanded, rushing forward.

"He's fine," Arthur briskly replied, walking passed her and placing Merlin down on the bed he'd previously occupied.

"He no longer seems to be ill," the physician commented.

"Indeed," Arthur replied standing up to face her. "I apologize for my earlier behavior, miss…?"

"Madam Pomfrey," she introduced. "And I can't say I haven't seen such desperation before. As a healer, I have been trained to expect people to react differently to unfortunate news."

Arthur didn't exactly know what to say to that so he abruptly changed the subject. "Can Merlin stay here tonight?"

Madam Pomfrey stared at Merlin with shocked disbelief. "I had heard from the professors what happened in the summer but never in all my years did I think it would be true…" Her eyes widened further as she scrutinized Arthur, Guinevere, and the knights. "Are you King Arthur?"

Arthur nodded in the affirmative. "I am."

"Bless my stars!" the woman gasped, holding her heart. She looked as if she might faint. "Then, that would mean…" she looked at the sleeping warlock and her face filled with reverent awe. "This man is truly _Merlin._ And the rest of you?"

"Queen Guinevere and the Knights of the Round Table," Guinevere confirmed. "Thank you for trying to take care of Merlin. We appreciate your efforts."

"Well, I hardly did anything," she dejectedly admitted. "But perhaps I can help with the injuries all of you have received."

It was only then that each of them realized just how beat up they actually were. Though they tried to protest, Madam Pomfrey became as aggressive as Gaius, practically forcing all of them onto beds while magically tending to their wounds. By the time she was done fussing over them each was in a bed with a sleeping draught in their hands.

"Now, I want each of you to take that so you can properly rest until the morning and I don't want any arguing!" she added for Arthur had opened his mouth to protest. "You may be famous people of legend but I will not allow each of you to jeopardize your health! Don't make me force the potions down your throats; that's what I had to do to Potter in order to make him stay in bed."

Arthur looked to the bed opposite Merlin's on the other side of the room where Harry was indeed sleeping rather peacefully. Hermione and Ron weren't beside him and that did cause the king to worry where they had run off to. Maybe they were sleeping somewhere else? From the short time he'd known Madam Pomfrey he learned she ran a tight ship; just like Gaius. Were all physicians so ferocious?

The woman's threatening scowl was enough to convince him that it would be very unwise to refuse her demands. Sighing, the king caught the eye of his knights and solemnly nodded before drinking the mixture in his hands. Surprisingly it didn't taste foul like those Gaius would give. The effect was almost immediate; the king's eyelids drooped and his head hit the pillow, a snore already passing his lips. The knights and the queen experienced similar effects and soon the Hospital Wing was filled with the soft snores of legends. Madam Pomfrey chuckled to herself, still in slight shock, as she retired for the evening herself.

* * *

Morgana was frustrated. Voldemort had asked for her to meet him an hour ago. How dare he make her wait! For the thousandth time the woman was beginning to wonder why she had even bothered sticking around. Voldemort's magic may have been powerful but it barely held a candle to what the High Priestess was used to. The magic possessed by the man's followers was nearly laughable. These people called themselves witches and wizards yet to Morgana they possessed magic of such little power they might as well have been court jesters.

 _I should just leave_ , she silently mused to herself. _I care not for this vendetta Voldemort has with the boy, Harry Potter, nor the petty war he has started. If Merlin and Arthur weren't involved in all of this I would have stolen that time turner and returned to the past already. Perhaps I should. Both Arthur and his filthy queen are here in the future. Camelot is defenseless. It would be so easy to slip into the past and take back what is rightfully mine! Hmmm… all I need is to find that man… what was his name? Snape. Yes. Snape…_

She stood but before she'd even made it five paces, Voldemort burst into the room. Morgana watched as he whipped around and killed one of the Death Eaters behind him with a frustrated scream. The High Priestess was barely fazed as the man hit the ground, dead.

"What has made you so angry?" she asked as several of his followers began lining the walls.

Voldemort looked murderous, his red eyes glinting dangerously. "Leave us!" he commanded. The Death Eaters reluctantly but wisely obeyed, the last closing the door behind them in a hasty retreat. Morgana raised a curious brow. Voldemort closed his eyes, breathing deeply through his slit-like nose. "An unforeseen complication has risen to my attention," he reluctantly admitted.

"And what might that be?" Morgana asked without real concern.

Voldemort was silent for a moment as he began to pace. Something heavy clearly weighed at his mind but the man seemed to be struggling with whether or not he was going to answer her.

"The boy may have discovered a way to destroy everything that has taken me years to build," he vaguely revealed. "But I don't believe him intelligent enough to figure it out on his own. He had help and I can only assume it was Merlin. We need to destroy that menace before he thwarts the vision we are trying to accomplish!"

"I thought I told you to leave Merlin's fate to me," Morgana clipped, her eyes narrowing.

"Forgive me, my lady, but I have yet to see that come into fruition," the Dark Lord bit back.

Morgana scowled. "What you forget, my lord, is the years of experience I have had facing off against him. I have learned from many attempts that it would not do to be hasty. Defeating one's enemy takes time and careful planning."

"Are you implying that I am impulsive?"

"Not at all. From what you have told me, you've been plotting for years. You have been successfully executing your plans but Merlin graced the scene and is now spoiling things for you. I warned you that he would doom you to failure. I assume he has done something recently since you did not meet with me this morning?"

Voldemort placed his new wand on the table, the one he'd stolen from some old man's grave. Morgana could feel the magic coming from the strip of wood, silently recognizing it as Old instead of New. The Dark Lord had told her a little of the Hallows and his reasoning for seeking the Elder Wand though Morgana had no interest in taking it for herself. Why did she need a stick when she could channel her magic directly from her veins to her palms?

"He stole something precious to me, something that is part of a set of six highly magical items."

"And are these items capable of causing us harm in enemy hands?"

"Personal harm to me, yes."

Morgana had to bite her tongue in order to stop herself from demanding he be completely honest with her. Clearly he didn't want to tell her the true reason behind his distress but expected her to see the magnitude of displeasure the situation caused him. Taking a great effort not to roll her eyes, Morgana stood. "Then what needs to be done in order to prevent that from occurring?"

"One of the items resides within the walls of Hogwarts but Merlin has made it so neither I nor my Death Eaters can enter passed the school's wards."

Morgana smirked. "Your magic is nothing compared to that of the Old Religion. Of course it had no affect."

Voldemort stiffened at her insult. Scowling, he decided to gloat. "That may very well be false now that I have this." He pointed at the Elder Wand. "I struck Merlin with a killing curse and the man immediately fell."

"Is he dead?" Morgana demanded, her eyes flashing dangerously. Though it would bring her great pleasure to know if it were so, she would also be angry for not being able to deliver the fatal blow herself.

"Before I could confirm it, a dragon appeared and took him away – along with Potter and those filthy muggle knights."

Morgana frowned. If Merlin wasn't dead, at the most he'd be severely weakened. That wand possessed Old magic. It would have hurt him. The thought of a vulnerable Merlin boded well for them. This was an opportunity! "We need to strike out now while we can! If what you say is true and Merlin has been injured or killed then Arthur and the others will be defenseless against our combined forces."

"But we don't even know for sure where he or the others ran off to," Voldemort pointed out.

Morgana smirked. "I have an easy way of finding out. I need a basin and some fresh water."

Voldemort picked up the Elder Wand and waved it, causing the objects to appear on the table. Morgana wasted no time whispering a scrying spell. The water shimmered and Merlin's pale face appeared, his breath shallow as he fitfully slept. Voldemort peered into the bowl.

"He's at Hogwarts," he stated, recognizing the confines of the Hospital Wing at once.

Morgana waved her hand and the image faded in the water. "Then that is where we need to go," she replied, smirking.

"We attack tonight," Voldemort announced, spinning on his heel and throwing open the door. Grabbing a Death Eater by the arm, he jammed his finger into the man's skin over the Dark Mark, summoning his followers. As multiple men and women appeared in the room, Morgana couldn't help smirking at the thought of Merlin's suffering. Perhaps it would be fitting to kill Emrys and his king here in the future before returning to rule Camelot in the past. She'd take the time turner with her so even if they somehow survived, they wouldn't have any way of stopping her. All she needed was to get the device. When the opportune moment arrived, she would make Snape give it to her and then take her leave. Smirking, Morgana didn't even pay attention to the Dark Lord's battle strategies. She was too focused on her own.

* * *

 **There's a battle on the horizon! Please leave me a review to let me know what you liked/didn't like about this chapter. I'd love to hear from you!**

 **Spell** : Overcome the sickness in this man


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! OVER 100 REVIEWS! Thank you all so much!**

 **IMPORTANT: I know that in the seventh HP book the Battle of Hogwarts took place at the end of the school year. Well, in my story, its taking place around the beginning of December. If you think about it, I've only had Merlin and the others with Harry, Ron, and Hermione for a few months after they left the Burrow. In my defense, I made it this way for two reasons: one, I personally feel that since Merlin and the others were there to help Harry along that he didn't have to wander for months in the dark in his search for horcruxes. Two, the timeline works with my sequel.**

 **What? Merlin, didn't you hear that?**

 **I think I did, Archimedes.**

 **A sequel! I knew it!**

 **How could you know, Arthur? This is the first time I've heard of it.**

 **It's because I'm the king, Harry. I'm entitled to know things.**

 **Whatever you prat! You were as clueless as the rest of us!**

 **Alright, boys, settled down. Yes, my dears, there is a sequel in the works! I'll share more of that later. Anyway, just keep the timeline difference in mind. Thanks for your patience! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

22 Preparing for War

Arthur woke to the sound of quiet sniffling. Peering blurrily over his pillow, it took him a moment to realize where he was. With a jerk he remembered Merlin. Sitting straight up, he wildly looked around to find that the warlock was not in his bed. Frantic, the king leapt out from beneath his covers and ignored the cold stone floor against his bare feet, searching for his manservant. Merlin wasn't hard to find. He was sitting on the edge of a bed containing a small creature Arthur immediately recognized as a house elf. Merlin's shoulders were quietly shaking, indicating silent sobs.

The king made his way over to Merlin's side and rested a hand on his shoulder. The warlock didn't even flinch. Instead his tearstained eyes looked up at Arthur, the irises swirling with pain. "He's gone, Arthur," he whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

Upon closer inspection, Arthur realized it was Goggle whom Merlin mourned. The house elf's eyes were closed, a small smile on his face, his hand resting within Merlin's. Arthur sat down beside the manservant and Merlin immediately latched on to him, crying into his shoulder. The king, though surprised and definitely not used to comforting this tender side of his Court Sorcerer, allowed the action even going so far as to wrap his own arms around Merlin's shaking frame and rubbing his back a couple of times.

"I'm sorry, Merlin," Arthur muttered, holding the other man as he cried.

The two stayed that way for some time until Merlin regained control of himself. Wiping his eyes, the warlock looked down on Goggle in fondness. "He brought them back safely, but he and D-Dobby didn't make it."

"Dobby?"

"He was a house elf that Harry freed back in his second year," Merlin sniffed. "He worked here at Hogwarts and was more than willing to do anything to protect Harry and his friends. I can't help but feel responsible for their deaths, Arthur. I told them to go. I wasn't expecting this to happen."

"Merlin, they knew the risks."

"But I gave Goggle an order, Arthur! He didn't have a choice!"

"Merlin, don't be such an idiot! If anyone is to blame for him being forced to obey _it's me!_ I was his master. I told him to do as you asked. His death is my fault."

"Stop taking all the blame, you prat!"

"Same goes for you!" Arthur retorted, hitting Merlin over the head.

"Ow!"

"...Sorry."

"No you're not!"

The two looked at each other sharing a small smile before both returned to the gravity of their situation. Arthur rested a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Are you going to be alright?"

Merlin solemnly nodded, looking at the bed next to Goggle's that contained the other elf, Dobby. His eyes were also closed, his hands folded over his chest. Arthur stood up and motioned for Merlin to do the same. The warlock shakily got to his feet, wiping his eyes. Arthur stepped passed him and moved the sheet so it was now covering Goggle's tiny body. He did the same for Dobby, Merlin watching him silently.

"We'll give them a proper send off," the king promised.

Merlin surprised him with another hug. "Thank you, Arthur."

Despite himself, the king fondly patted the warlock's back. "Anytime, old friend."

The two of them headed back over to Merlin's bed where Arthur forced the warlock to lie down before pulling up a chair beside him. Merlin scowled at the king unappreciatively but Arthur merely grinned. "Come on, Merlin, lying there isn't so bad."

"I'm not even hurt anymore!" Merlin protested.

"Thanks to Freya." Arthur grinned as the warlock blushed. A moment's pause… "She's quite beautiful," he added.

Merlin's face softened. "Yeah, she is."

Their conversation was interrupted by Harry who suddenly sat up, gasping. The poor boy was covered in sweat as he rolled out of his hospital bed onto the floor, throwing up in the process. Arthur and Merlin were beside him in seconds, carefully avoiding the contents of Harry's stomach. After shakily wiping his mouth with his sleeve, Harry finally noticed Merlin and latched onto his wrist.

"He knows!" he cried wildly. "He knows we're hunting horcruxes! He's coming, Merlin! He's bringing an army!"

"Wow, Harry, slow down," said Merlin. "He can't get passed the wards."

All of a sudden there was a loud bang and every inch of glass within the building shattered, the broken fragments of what used to be windows now littering the stone floor of the Hospital Wing.

"What the devil was that?" Gwaine cried, rising from his bed as quick as a cobra.

The other knights flew out from under their covers as well, their swords already in their hands. Guinevere flung her sheets aside and slipped into her shoes faster than even the knights, racing to the window where Merlin, Arthur, and Harry had congregated. Arthur was witnessing the strangest sight he had ever seen. Several trees in the Forbidden Forest had fallen, some of their trunks visibly resting on the grounds, while a large dome was cracking like shattered glass, the whitish pieces fluttering in the late night breeze, scattered on the wind.

"No," Merlin breathed, his face filled with shocked disbelief.

"Merlin?" Arthur questioned.

"They've broken the wards…"

"What?! How?"

The warlock shook his head. "I don't know. Morgana wouldn't have been able to do it on her own. Her magic isn't strong enough! It would have taken at least two -maybe three- sorcerers of the Old Religion to…" Merlin stiffened in dread, the little color left in his face draining away. "Of course!" he cried disdainfully, "The Elder Wand! It's an extension of the Cailleach's power! That combined with Morgana's magic would have been more than enough to break it. I hadn't even _considered_ that before! I'm such an _idiot!"_

"So the wards are no longer protecting the school?" Arthur cried dreadfully. Merlin solemnly nodded. The panic the king had begun to feel disappeared as he realized his castle was once again threatened. "How long do we have? _How long do we have Merlin?"_

"At best, a few minutes," Merlin answered gravely.

"Not if I can help it," the king growled. "Merlin, if I ordered them to, could the trees put up a fight?"

Gwaine began to grin. "I like where you're going with this, princess."

Merlin blinked before thinking quickly. "They should be able to provide us with some time if you commanded their roots to detain the enemy."

The king nodded. "Tell me what I have to say."

"I, Arthur Pendragon, call upon the trees of the Forbidden Forest to do all in their power to protect the castle from the Dark Lord and his followers," Merlin instructed.

Arthur repeated the words and a sudden burst of magical energy pulsed outwards, flying through the castle walls and across the grounds, the golden light slamming into the forest, wrapping around every tree. Distant creaking could be heard from the forest's direction and based on the large amounts of birds taking flight, Arthur nor the others had any doubts that the spell had done its work.

"What _was_ that?" Harry asked in awe, looking out the window.

"The enchantments I placed over the school include the Forbidden Forest," Merlin quickly explained. "Arthur commands all of the castle's enchantments when within the walls."

"Will the trees give us enough time to regroup with the teachers and make a plan?" asked Leon.

Merlin considered for a moment before a grim smile spread across his face. "I guess I could hinder their progress a little more." Raising his hands out the window towards the sky, his eyes flashed gold.

Due to the darkness of the night, nobody could really see what had actually occurred until the first bolt of lightning struck the forest floor, temporarily illuminating the darkened sky. Arthur was amazed to find that, while he could clearly see the stars, a humongous tempest had settled over the entirely of the forest, the chill of the high velocity winds being felt even from this distance.

Merlin nodded to himself. "That should buy us some time."

"Excellent," Arthur praised. "Merlin, we need to spread the word. Can you gather everyone in the throne room?"

"Everyone?" Merlin questioned. "Does that include the students?"

Arthur frowned before nodding. "Yes, and if possible, bring the Order here as well."

Merlin cast his dragon Patronus which broke off into three individual dragons, each large and terrifying, as they streaked through the castle walls in different directions. Madam Pomfrey let out a screech as one flew right past her, roaring as it went.

"Gracious!" the woman cried, holding her heart. "What are all of you doing out of bed? It's the middle of the night! What have you done to the windows?"

"No time to explain," Arthur replied, rushing passed her. "Meet us in the throne room."

Madam Pomfrey was as confused as Harry.

"The Great Hall," Merlin amended to them before following after his king.

Arthur made sure to keep Guinevere's hand in his as the two of them followed Merlin down to the designated area. Hermione and Ron met up with them half way, both looking rather winded.

"Where have you two been?" Elyan asked.

Ron held up Hufflepuff's cup, the gold now nothing more than a charred surface. "We just had Altiore destroy it!" he proudly proclaimed.

"It took some coaxing," Hermione said breathlessly.

"But we managed to get him to do what we asked after saying it was what you would have wanted him to do, Merlin," Ron finished.

"So that's what happened," Harry muttered. "When I woke up, he was furious! He felt the cup when it was destroyed. That's when he blew up the wards."

"With Morgana's help," Merlin sighed.

"Why didn't Riddle know when we destroyed the locket?" Arthur wondered as they descended the marble staircase.

"He wasn't paying attention for one," Merlin answered, "and for another, this leaves only three horcruxes left to destroy."

"Two," Hermione corrected.

Arthur sent Merlin a warning glare. Wasn't he the one who explicitly told them Harry was not to know he was harboring a horcrux? The man had nearly broken his own rule!

"Er – right – two," Merlin hastily corrected. "Because we're so close to destroying them, he's probably feeling the effects."

"So we have a war about to happen and we don't know for sure if Ravenclaw's diadem is a horcrux or even where it is?" Gwaine surmised, following Merlin into the Great Hall.

"Actually, I happen to know it is," Harry piped up. Everyone stopped and turned to stare at him. The boy shuffled his feet a little. "When I fell off Altiore, it was because of You Know Who. The moment he learned that we'd stolen the cup from Gringotts he went on a rampage. He killed all the goblins before disappearing to each location he'd hidden a horcrux except here since he couldn't get passed the wards. I saw each place he went and what the items were that he was searching for. Ravenclaw's diadem is one of them. I just don't know where it is."

"Harry, you should have blocked him out!" Hermione scolded.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I can't always help it, Hermione! He was really angry! I couldn't stop the images from coming. Besides, it worked out to our advantage. He's scared and angry because we've discovered his secret. He's keeping the snake as close to him as possible. We need to find the diadem and destroy it before he gets here!"

"But where could it possibly be?" asked Leon.

"I have a good idea of who to talk to in order to find out."

"You do?" Guinevere wondered, eyeing Merlin curiously.

"The Gray Lady," Merlin revealed. "She's the ghost of Ravenclaw Tower and she just happens to be Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter."

"You're kidding!" Ron gasped, his mouth dropping open.

Merlin grinned. "If we find her, she'll give us the answers we're looking for."

Several professors arrived in the Hall, interrupting their conversation. At the sight of Arthur, many of them stumbled to a halt.

"Your Majesty!" Professor Slughorn cried in surprise. "We got Merlin's message."

Before Arthur could say anymore, a voice boomed through the castle belonging to Professor McGonagall, demanding the students to come to the Great Hall immediately. Merlin glanced at Arthur, Guinevere, and the knights before coming to a decision. The students were about to meet the ruler of their school; Arthur should look his best. Grinning to himself, Merlin flashed his eyes and a small wind whipped around his friends.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, rounding on his manservant.

"What? No 'thank you'?"

"Why would I thank you for blasting me in the face with wind?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "If you'd take the time to look, I simply repaired and polished your armor, you clotpole." Arthur glanced down and examined his wardrobe. "Oh, and I may have added something else for effect."

It was then that Arthur realized he was wearing his crown. The king scowled. Normally he didn't like wearing it, preferring to go without. Why had Merlin…? Oh, right; this was a diplomatic introduction for most of the students of the school. Merlin wanted to give a clear indication of his authority. Glancing to his left, Guinevere, to his delight, wore her best red gown, her shoulders bare and her hair tumbling freely down her back. Her crown also rested on her head and when she realized he was staring at the way she fingered it, her cheeks flushed; Guinevere didn't like wearing hers any more than Arthur did. After a quick inspection it became obvious that the knights were also dressed in their best armor.

"You're wearing your Court Sorcerer clothes, Merlin!" Gwaine exclaimed in surprise, the others finally noticing.

Dressed in a blue tunic embroidered in silver thread with black breeches and black boots, Merlin brushed his shoulders a little to smooth out his blue cape. The back was embroidered with the dragon symbol of Camelot except instead of gold it was silver. Across his chest rested the sigil of Arthur's mother (the king having given it to him shortly after their return from the Battle of Camlann) and in his hand he held his white staff – the one he'd used when defeating the Saxons during the same battle. He also had a sword at his hip only because Arthur insisted he wear it at every formal occasion.

The warlock shrugged uncomfortably as he shifted back and forth. "If all of you have to parade around in your formal wear for this introduction I thought it only fair that I dress up too – though I hate this outfit. I much prefer my neckerchiefs to this cape any day."

Arthur smirked. After promoting Merlin, he'd gone to the tailors and made sure the outfit they made was fit for a king; his soul brother couldn't very well be dressed in rags when company came to call! He also may or may not have forced Merlin to wear them because he knew how uncomfortable they made the man. Taking Guinevere's hand, the king made his way up to the teachers' table though neither royal walked around it to sit down, both deciding to stay in front to greet their guests. Merlin positioned himself on Arthur's right while the knights filed in line, Gwaine and Percival on Merlin's right with Elyan and Leon on Guinevere's left.

Harry and the others in the room stared at them in awe. It was like witnessing a fairytale in real life. Arthur motioned for the Golden Trio to join them. They left the gathered professors, hesitantly joining the legends standing at the front. The sound of hundreds of footsteps reached their ears a moment later and Arthur watched as the room began to fill with children. Immediately they started pointing and whispering towards the teachers table, curious as to whom the strangers were; why Arthur and Guinevere wore crowns was the most frequently asked question on all of their lips.

Professor McGonagall briskly strode between the house tables, coming to a stop in front of the king. She inclined her head to him before eyeing Guinevere with a questioning brow that could rival that of Gaius.

"It's good to see you again, professor," Arthur greeted. "Allow me to introduce my wife, Guinevere."

The professor's eyes widened. "Well, I must say when your party arrived yesterday on the back of a dragon I wasn't expecting the Once and Future Queen to be among you. It is nice to meet you, Your Majesty," she greeted, "though I am sorry to have met under such dire circumstances."

"Indeed but that is the hand we've been dealt. And please call me Gwen," the queen invited, smiling warmly at the professor.

The Headmistress nodded. "I am assuming the reason you're here has something to do with what's going on in the Forbidden Forest?"

"It does," Arthur confirmed. "Riddle and Morgana are going to attack Camelot."

McGonagall sighed, her shoulders slumping a little. "I somehow knew it would come to this." Standing a little straighter, her eyes flashed with an inner fire. "Very well. What actions need to be taken?"

"The citadel will soon be under attack and we have very little time to prepare," Arthur answered. "I would like to address everyone, if that's appropriate?"

The professor raised an amused brow. "I'm sure I can arrange it. Excuse me."

She then bustled away in order to take command of her students and teachers, organizing them so the children sat at their house tables while the professors mingled on the edges of the room to supervise. Arthur also noted that besides the students there were several families in attendance; they must have been muggleborn families that had come seeking shelter. There weren't many which caused Arthur some worry – he had been expecting more – but he was glad to see the few that were present were relatively unscathed.

"Do all of these people truly practice magic?" Guinevere quietly asked, her eyes surveying the house tables.

"Yes, Your Highness," Leon answered. "According to Merlin the children begin studying at the age of eleven and continue their education until they are seventeen, the age of adults in the Wizarding World."

"Amazing," the queen muttered, her eyes bright. "It pleases me that they have a place to go where they feel they belong," She glanced at Merlin who smiled at her, "though I still can't believe this is Camelot."

"Nor I," Arthur admitted, squeezing her hand. "Imagine what my father would think if he knew what was to become of his castle in the future."

Guinevere let out a laugh which drew some attention from several of the students. The queen quickly stifled her giggles behind her hand. "Oh, he would have been furious!" She paused, glancing over at her husband. "How do you feel about it?"

Arthur caught her gaze and smiled. "I approve though I would like to see more non magic folk wandering the halls. That was the vision Merlin and I had for this kingdom after all. The Golden Age of Albion we now live in where sorcery is known and embraced between both peoples sadly did not appear to last long. The future is not what I expected it to be."

Merlin placed a hand on the king's shoulder. "Albion will be reestablished one day, Arthur. Have faith in that."

The king sighed but the confidence shining from his soul brother was hard to ignore. "You really believe it will? After all of this?" he asked.

"With everything I have," Merlin replied.

The king was distracted by the sudden reappearance of Professor McGonagall. "Sorry to interrupt but I thought I'd let you know that all are here and accounted for."

The king jumped a little, finally realizing that the entire hall was silent and hundreds of eyes were upon him. Some appeared suspicious, others confused, and a select few were filled with awe – the Order of the Phoenix being among the few.

"Time for a raring speech, Sire."

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur muttered. Considering the fact that the majority present had yet to learn who they were, the king realized that introductions were in order. However, this would reveal Merlin further to the Wizarding World and Arthur knew how much the man detested praise. Frowning slightly, he turned away from the crowd to address Merlin. The warlock sent him a quizzical stare.

"I'm going to have to tell them who we are, Merlin," he whispered quietly.

The warlock's apprehension could be seen in his shoulders but his face remained passive. "I know. Do what you have to do, Arthur."

"Are you sure?"

Merlin sent him a sad smile. "I've been hiding in the shadows for so long… it's time for me to step into the light. This is what the Old Religion wants."

"But do _you_ want it?" Arthur pressed.

"Honestly? Not really. But since when has that stopped you from doing what you think is right?"

Arthur smirked, patting Merlin's shoulder. "I'll be the object of scrutiny as well; we all will. You won't have to suffer their awe-inspired looks alone this time."

Merlin smiled. "Some comfort, that is."

The king grinned, merely shaking his head as he turned back to the crowd. With one last encouraging look from Guinevere, he stepped forward.

"Many of you may be wondering who I am as well as those who are in my company. Most if not all of you possess and understand magic. Therefore I urge you to keep it in mind for it played a major role in how we came to be here. My name is Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot. This is my wife, Queen Guinevere, and the Knights of the Round Table. Oh, and I suppose I should also introduce my Court Sorcerer, Merlin."

The gasps around the room were quite audible and even a few people laughed aloud but stopped when no one else joined in.

"It's not true!" someone gasped from the Ravenclaw table.

Arthur kept his composure. "It is."

"That's impossible!" a Slytherin student shouted. "Merlin was an old man and there isn't one among you!"

To the crowd's disbelief, Arthur busted up laughing and the knights soon joined him. Guinevere, at least, was trying not to let her giggles escape but her face was splitting in a wide smile.

"For the love of Camelot, _it was an aging spell!_ " Merlin bellowed, exasperated. "But since all of you seem to think that I'm a doddering old codger, let me enlighten you! _**Miht dagena, bepecce me. Adeaglie pisne gast min freondum ond min feondum!"**_

Merlin's transformation was quite amusing as his skin loosened, his hair grew, and his back bent forward. His clothes beneath his long white beard and hair turned into the red robe of Dragoon as he leaned heavily against his staff.

"Ugh," he complained, his joints creaking. "There! You see! An aging spell!"

The reactions in the crowd varied but were no less hilarious. Several people screamed before fainting clean away, a few shouted out expletives involving Merlin's name as well as certain body parts (to Arthur and the knight's amusement), while most looked upon the great sorcerer with wide unblinking eyes.

Merlin simply rolled his eyes at them all before changing back into his younger self. It was a dramatic change watching someone's body rapidly de-age. The magic used to perform the spell was openly felt by all in the room and Arthur couldn't help but wonder if Merlin had made it so to serve as another identifying factor. The now young Court Sorcerer cleared his throat a few times before folding his arms and glaring at the gathered witches and wizards.

"It's really him!" a Hufflepuff second year cried. "It's Merlin!"

The noise in the hall was deafening as students turned excitedly to each other and rose out of their seats to get a better look at the warlock. Professor McGonagall waved her wand in the air, creating an earsplitting bang. Arthur's ears began to ring and it took him a moment before he could actually hear what the woman was saying.

"– the need to be respectful! Though this is shocking for most of you, I would suggest listening to what they have to say and keep your thoughts to yourself!"

The Hall fell into an awkward silence, the students still staring at Merlin in awe, disbelief, and -in some cases- fear. Arthur cleared his throat a little, regaining his composure and their attention. "Like your Headmistress said, we would appreciate if you listened. Magic brought us here to your time period in order to help restore balance. Tom Riddle –"

"-You Know Who," Merlin interrupted.

Arthur scowled at him. " _You Know Who_ , is coming and he brings with him an army of Death Eaters as well as our greatest foe, Morgana."

This revelation elicited gasps of terror and more people fainted throughout the room. Good grief, was everyone in this century a girl like his manservant?

Ignoring the interruption, Arthur raised his voice and continued. "Most of you are unaware that Hogwarts used to go by a different name. This castle was once Camelot. As its king, I am here to ensure its safety. I plan to confront this enemy that has been oppressing not only your people but also the nonmagical community. I do not have magic. Neither do my knights or my queen. But we will not stand aside and allow such tyranny to continue. I understand that many of you are young and most have probably never even been in battle -"

"Are you suggesting that we fight against You Know Who?" a Ravenclaw fourth year shouted, clearly terrified at the very thought.

"Not everyone should have to fight," Arthur answered her before turning to Merlin. "What do you think?"

"The sixth and seventh years have enough magical knowledge to hold their own," Merlin answered immediately, "but anyone younger than that should either be evacuated from the school or moved to where they would be safe."

Professor McGonagall overheard them. "There are several secret passages that lead out of Hogwarts but I fear Severus Snape knew them, well, _most_ of them."

"Most of them?" Arthur questioned.

"We don't know how it's possible but one of our Gryffindor students discovered another tunnel that leads from the Room of Requirement to the Hogs Head in the village of Hogsmeade. We have been smuggling muggleborn families into the castle that way since the Death Eaters have been lingering in the woods around the wards. This is also how the Order members have been able to get in and out of the school unseen. I am positive Snape does not know of this particular passage."

Arthur turned to Merlin and found that he was smiling. "I built the Room of Requirement so it would be a means to help the school in times of need. It appears we have our way of getting the younger students and families away from here before the battle commences."

Arthur nodded to him before turning to face the restless crowd. "We have a way for those who do not wish to fight to leave the school. I would invite any sixth and seventh year student who desires to show forth their courage and valor in defense of the freedom of oppression and fear to stay and fight – though you do not need to feel obligated to do so. The choice is yours. All first through fifth year students will follow the teachers to the Room of Requirement and take the tunnel out of the school. Muggleborn families will also go with them."

"Hang on," a Slytherin shouted defiantly. "Why should we listen to you?"

"Because he's King Arthur," Harry retorted and for the first time the entire hall seemed to notice him standing off to the side of the legends with Ron and Hermione at his side.

There was an eruption of cries and several people began clapping as Harry stepped forward to address the crowd. Arthur was surprised when he saw hope fill most of the students as Harry raised a hand to silence them.

"Look," he said, "I know it's hard to believe that these people really are those of the legends we've all grown up hearing about but I have been with them for months and I can honestly tell you they are who they say they are. If we want to make it through this fight, we need to listen to what King Arthur is telling us to do. He may be a muggle but he wants what's best for all of us. I stand by him and if you value your lives, I suggest you do the same."

To Arthur's shock, every student at the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor tables stood up.

"I think I speak for all of us by saying we believe you Harry," a tall gangly seventh year said. He kind of reminded Arthur of a younger version of Merlin.

"Thanks Neville," Harry grinned.

"You're all mental!" a Slytherin seventh year shouted. "No one can defeat the Dark Lord and the Lady Morgana!"

Harry let out a cruel laugh. "Pansy, you forget we have the greatest sorcerer to ever live on our side. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of Merlin's magic. I've seen it in action and believe me, Voldemort and Morgana don't stand a chance."

Arthur gasped. Harry had said Voldemort's name. "I thought it had a tracing spell," he said to Merlin.

The warlock shrugged. "It doesn't really matter anymore. He knows we're here and even though the protective ward has been destroyed you still can't apparate or disapparate within the castle. That particular ward is within the very stone walls themselves."

Despite Harry's conviction of the enemy's demise, the Slytherins didn't move, each one stubbornly refusing to join the cause. Arthur noticed that Merlin didn't really look too surprised though he was sad. Deciding to take charge, the king turned to the Slytherin table.

"If you will not fight then you will leave this castle."

"You can't tell us what to do!"

Arthur smirked. "As a matter of fact, I can. As the owner of this citadel I have the power to dispel any who are not loyal to it. Seeing that you support the other side, you are no longer welcome in Camelot and must leave immediately."

Pansy let out a peel of laughter. "This place may once have been your castle but now it's a magic school. Clearly you don't have magic. You can't force us to do anything."

Arthur scowled. He was really beginning to see why Slytherins were detested by the other houses. Without needing a prompting from Merlin, the king invoked the spell designed to serve him. "I, Arthur Pendragon, command that every student belonging to the house of Slytherin be removed from the castle through the Room of Requirement."

The power of the spell surged from Arthur's frame, flying outward over the crowd, leaving them speechless. And then the most terrifying thing began to happen: the sound of heavy metal marching in perfect rhythm could be heard from the Entrance Hall before a legion of suits of armor marched into the room, heading straight for the Slytherin table. Shock alone prevented anyone from moving as the suits of armor surrounded the Slytherins until there were two to every student. The suits of armor then grabbed the arms of each student, dragged them to their feet, and bodily removed them from the Hall. The Slytherins were screaming, kicking their legs, waving them arms, and twisting back and forth but their captors paid them no heed. Their screams of protest could be heard all the way up the marble staircase.

Arthur was just as shocked as every other person in the room – well, everyone except Merlin, who was only sadly shaking his head. "You did ask them to leave nicely," he sighed. "Too bad you had to resort to force. Though I must say, I've always wanted to see those suits of armor in action."

Gwaine let out a weak laugh. "You enchanted suits of armor… I've never seen something like that before. Do you know how useful that would be in a fight? Who would dare attack Camelot when we have an army like that?! We'd be able to avoid so many casualties."

"That may be true, Gwaine, but you have to remember that magic comes with a price," Merlin reminded. "I stored multiple aqueducts of magic beneath the castle that serve as the power behind the spell allowing Arthur to command it. When those magical reserves dry up, the spell will no longer be in effect. It took a lot of magic from me to fill the reserves the first time. I passed out for a month after putting them in place."

"What?" Arthur cried, rounding on him. "You failed to mention that!"

Merlin waved him off. "There's no point being upset about it now, Arthur. The Old Religion is all about balance. In order to reserve all that power, I had to be willing to allow my strength to be taken for a while. I recovered after a month and the aqueducts are full; nothing to worry over."

Arthur scowled at him but decided to drop it; he could properly reprimand his manservant's disregard for his personal well being at a later time. Turning back to face those who remained in the hall, the king once more took action.

"First through fifth years, now would be a good time to leave with the teachers. Any sixth and seventh year who wishes to join them will not be judged poorly for so doing. Also those families who have sought refuge here should leave as well."

The families and younger students didn't need telling twice, leaping to their feet and heading for the Entrance Hall – probably because they didn't want to be bodily removed like the Slytherins. Several teachers volunteered to usher them up the marble staircase and out of sight. Arthur was pleased to find that none of the sixth or seventh year students of the three remaining houses had decided to leave. He surmised their number was likely a little over one hundred. One hundred students, a handful of teachers, the Order of the Phoenix, and an army of magical armor – plus the knights, Merlin, and himself; from what Arthur had seen of Voldemort's followers on the tower of Azkaban they may just have a chance.

"Do we have enough to fight?" Leon whispered. Everyone looked to the king.

Arthur frowned. "We don't know how large Voldemort's army is but if we're judging off the amount of followers he had on the roof, I believe we have a chance."

"Arthur, the ones on the roof were all Death Eaters," Merlin pointed out. "They won't be the only ones fighting."

"You mean there are others?"

Harry was the one to answer. "Back in our fifth year, Dumbledore sent Hagrid to speak with the giants to bring them to our cause but Voldemort won them over. He also has the werewolves on his side along with hundreds of witches and wizards he's either blackmailed or Imperiused to do his bidding."

"Imperiused?" questioned Percival.

"The Imperius Curse is one of the three Unforgivable curses," Hermione quickly explained. "It takes away a person's will, forcing them to do the bidding of another."

"That's horrible!" Guinevere protested.

"You're saying there are innocent people that are being forced to fight for Riddle?" Arthur demanded, outraged at the very idea. Harry nodded. Arthur turned to Merlin, concern written over every inch of his face. "Can we free them from the spell?"

Merlin bit his lip. "I could but it would help if I knew how many needed to be free. Although I'm afraid it'll be hard for me to pinpoint who is cursed and who is not while trying to keep Morgana at bay. I'm sorry, Arthur, but we may just have to fight them until we can subdue Voldemort and Morgana."

The king was not happy by this revelation but what else could they do? If Merlin was left to find and free those who were oppressed, Morgana would have free reign to unleash her terror on those with lesser magic than she possessed. Merlin was the only one strong enough to stand against her. There was nothing for it. "Very well," Arthur sighed, "but if we can avoid casualties then we should."

"We'll do what we can, Sire," said Leon while the other knights nodded.

Arthur turned back to the sixth and seventh years, his heart suddenly heavy. They were all so young – younger than any of the knights he was used to fighting with – but their determination was just as fierce and strong as his men. That was admirable but it did not ease the king. "There has to be a way we can discover how many men Voldemort has brought with him."

Merlin suddenly brightened. "I have an idea!"

Arthur looked at him questioningly as he pulled out the necklace with Archimedes feather attached to it. Stroking the feather with one finger, Merlin whispered something to it, his eyes glowing gold. A puff of smoke suddenly engulfed his shoulder and a moment later Archimedes could be seen coughing and waving the offending haze away with his wings.

"Confound it all! I hate it when you do that, Merlin!" he snapped, flapping down so he was resting on Merlin's arm in order to properly glare at him.

Merlin grinned. "Gee, it's good to see you too, Archimedes."

"The owl! It talks!" a Ravenclaw girl cried, pointing at the bird.

Archimedes rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I fear for the intelligence of the human race. Now, what was it you needed that was so important you had to magic me here?"

"I need you to fly over to the Forbidden Forest and give us a rough idea of how many followers are with Voldemort and Morgana."

"You want him to _what?_ " Arthur cried while Archimedes protested, "But it's raining over there!"

"Arthur, Archimedes will be able to infiltrate the area without drawing suspicion," Merlin pointed out, ignoring the owl's protest.

"But can we trust him to be accurate?"

Archimedes stiffened. "You doubt my ability to count, idiot king?"

Arthur scowled. "I have many doubts concerning you, featherbrain – counting being one of them! This is a crucial mission, Merlin. We need someone who can do the job effectively and efficiently. Can't Altiore do it?"

"A dragon would be seen a mile away, you moron!" Archimedes insulted. "I was under the impression that this was a mission of stealth."

Arthur ground his teeth together. Merlin tried to reassure him. "Arthur, Archimedes can do this. We don't have a lot of time. The forest and that storm can only keep Voldemort and Morgana at bay for so long. Archimedes can fly in, assess a quick scan of the area, and return here in less than half an hour."

Arthur remained skeptical but grudgingly decided to go along with the idea. "Very well. Let's see if Merlin is right, fickle feathers. Though I wager you won't make it back in time."

Archimedes puffed up his feathers, his eyes flashing dangerously. "I'll take that bet, you insolent blighter!" And with a flash of his tail feathers, Archimedes took off, flying out the nearest window.

Arthur caught Merlin's disapproving scowl but chose to ignore it. "Now that that's taken care of… Merlin, will you move the house tables out of the way?"

The warlock raised a curious brow. "Sure but the students might want to move before I do."

Though confused, the sixth and seventh years did as suggested, gathering together in a large group off to the side. Once the way was clear, Merlin stepped forward and raised his hands. His eyes flashing a brilliant gold, the tables rose into the air and glided over to the west wall, stacking on top of each other. Several students let out exclamations of awe to see wandless magic performed for the first time in their lives. After the tables had been moved, Arthur motioned for everyone to gather in the center of the room. The knights led by example, leaving their post to form a line before their king. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed them, leaving only Guinevere and Merlin to stand beside Arthur. The teachers and the Order of the Phoenix joined the crowd and as his eyes swept over each of them, Arthur couldn't help but think how small they were. Even so, he couldn't allow his anxiety to show; even if this was the first time he was going to be charging into battle with an army of sorcerers.

"I'd like to thank each one of you for putting your trust in me," Arthur said once the chatter had died down. "The only motivation many of you may have for doing so is based off legends but I appreciate the confidence just the same. A kingdom does not thrive from the actions of one man alone but from the individuals that live within its borders. Camelot, or Hogwarts as most of you know it, is its own kingdom. But it also is part of something much bigger: the Wizarding World.

"That world has been threatened by Voldemort and his followers for too long. Their magic may be powerful but it is not stronger than the magic each of you possess. The force which is good will always conquer that which is evil. I have seen it time and time again and therefore have full confidence that we will be victorious when all is said and done.

"This is your home and you have chosen to fight to defend it. Though I do not possess magic, I am honored to stand alongside you. We face a great threat. There is the distinct possibility that some of us may die in this conflict. But if you fall, know that you fall fighting in the noblest of causes: for the very right to live every day free from oppression. For Camelot! For Hogwarts!"

"For Camelot!" the knights shouted.

"For Hogwarts!" the students cried.

As their voices rang off the walls, a strange thrum began to vibrate against Merlin's bones but it didn't bring forth anxiety; it soothed him to the very depths of his soul. The warlock found tears forming in his eyes as a sudden burst of flame appeared over the entrance of the Great Hall. Merlin's magic soared almost as if it were greeting an old friend as the glorious form of a phoenix materialized amidst the flames. It was the size of a swan with plumage of the most brilliant shade of red and gold. Gliding towards them, Merlin noticed something glint in its claws as the bird let out a single soft, quivering note before releasing its burden.

Arthur's hand reflexively shot out and his fingers wrapped around the hilt of Excalibur, his eyes widening just as much as everyone else's in the hall. The sword was just as flawless and beautiful as the day it had been forged in Kilgharrah's breath, the golden inscription in the middle displaying the famous words: "Take me up" and "Cast me away". The warmth spreading through the king almost felt similar to being hugged by an old friend. The phoenix whirled around before dropping back, landing on Merlin's shoulder and nuzzling his cheek.

"That's Fawkes!" Harry exclaimed, pointing in surprise. "He's Dumbledore's phoenix! Nobody's seen him since last year."

Arthur, mesmerized by Excalibur, almost missed Merlin's gentle greeting to the unique bird resting on his shoulder.

"Hello… you're not the one who stole Excalibur, are you?"

Arthur turned to the bird at once, pointing the tip of his sword in its direction. "Did you steal it?" The phoenix stared at him reproachfully, letting out a soft quiver that caused Merlin to snort in laughter. Arthur's eyes narrowed. "Something amusing, Merlin?"

The warlock's eyes glinted wickedly. "He's rather offended that you would consider him a thief. He's merely the courier for the one who actually took it."

"And who would that be?" Arthur demanded.

"The Old Religion," Merlin answered, shrugging.

Arthur stared. "You mean to tell me… this whole time it was with the Old Religion _and you had no idea?!_ I thought you were supposed to be a product of it or something!"

"That may be true but that doesn't mean I know everything that it decides to do!" Merlin retorted defensively. "How was I supposed to know it was going to take the sword? It certainly didn't tell me I was going to be thrust five hundred years into the future when _you_ shoved me into that pond!"

"If you hadn't been an idiot and tossed Excalibur into the pond, I wouldn't have had to shove you and this whole experience wouldn't have happened!"

"You are such a cabbage head!"

"At least I'm not a mindless buffoon!"

"Supercilious condescending prat!"

Arthur opened his mouth to retort–

"Enough!" Guinevere intervened, stepping between them. "We don't have time to listen to you two banter back and forth – and stop looking so upset, Arthur, you and I both know that you're secretly rather pleased to have Excalibur back in your hands." Arthur began to pout and the warlock let out a snicker. Guinevere whirled around on him. "And you! You're supposed to be an example to other sorcerers and yet here you are bickering like a school boy with your king. We have more important matters to attend to, such as preparing the castle for war."

Thoroughly chastened, Arthur cleared his throat and sheathed Excalibur. "You're right, Guinevere. Leave it to Merlin to behave like an idiot in a crisis."

Merlin's mouth dropped open in anger but before he could complain, Archimedes reappeared, very wet and very offended to see another bird resting on Merlin's shoulder. Scowling, the owl instead landed near Percival's neck, the quiet knight not seeming to mind.

"What are all of you doing standing around?" he cried, flustered. "The enemy is already more than halfway through the forest despite fighting with the weather and the trees!"

The whole room stiffened from this news.

"How many are in their number, Archimedes?" Arthur demanded.

"I stopped counting after three hundred and that's not including the slew of giants that are with them," the owl gravely replied.

"Three hundred!" Elyan exclaimed while several others cried out in terror.

"There is no need to panic!" Arthur shouted over the din. "Remember what you fight for and hold fast to the values you believe in. We will stand, we will fight, and we will conquer! I have faced many battles with similar odds and I stand here today before you victorious from them. I know we can win this. Have faith in each other, have faith in yourselves, and have faith in the noblest of causes which you are fighting for."

As Arthur spoke, Fawkes let out several quivering notes. Immediate strength was given to all present and confidence seemed to be restored as over a hundred witches and wizards stood staring at the king with renewed determination and courage. Arthur noted the change, nodded in approval, and started dividing the students into various groups. He placed his knights, the teachers, and the Order members as leaders over them, and delegated Professor McGonagall to decide where best to station the small forces. Soon the groups were heading off to take their places for the coming battle, clearing the hall with all except for Merlin, Arthur, Guinevere, the Golden Trio, Fawkes, and Archimedes.

Arthur addressed the trio at once. "The diadem needs to be your main priority. I do not want any of you worrying about the rest of us."

"But how can we slink off when a war is about to happen?" Harry protested.

"This war will all be for naught if you don't find that horcrux and destroy it," Arthur pointed out before turning to Merlin. "Do you want to go with them?"

The warlock appeared conflicted. "Even though I was told to help Harry defeat the horcruxes, my first and foremost duty is to protect and serve you, Arthur. It would not due for the Once and Future King to die here."

"You're not coming with us?" Harry asked incredulously.

Merlin smiled sadly and shook his head. "My place is here, by Arthur's side. We will defend the castle and keep Voldemort and the others at bay. Destroying the horcruxes was always your task, Harry, even before I arrived. I'm merely here to make sure it happens. I have faith that you will succeed. Seek out the Gray Lady and tell her I sent you."

After a moment of indecision, Harry nodded and grabbed Ron and Hermione by the arm. "Come on." The three of them rushed out of the room, leaving the royals and Merlin alone.

Arthur turned to the queen. "Guinevere–"

"I know," she smiled. "Just promise me that you'll be safe."

Arthur smiled at her, his hand resting beneath her chin. Caressed between his thumb and index finger, he raised it before placing a delicate kiss on her lips. "I promise."

Turning to Archimedes – the bird had moved to Merlin's other shoulder when Percival had left with Remus's group – Arthur appraised the owl before coming to a decision. "Archimedes, I may not like you, but I trust you. Will you escort Guinevere to the Hospital Wing and keep her safe?"

The owl stared at Arthur unblinkingly before his eyes burned with a determined fire. "I will protect her with my life, Arthur."

Surprised, Arthur watched as he flew from Merlin's shoulder to Guinevere's. Merlin looked on the two with a large smile. Guinevere glanced at Archimedes and smiled at him before turning back to Arthur and Merlin. "Both of you, please, take care. I don't want to see you among the wounded."

"Don't worry, Gwen, I'll make sure his royal pratness stays on his feet."

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur grinned.

Shaking her head, Guinevere left the hall, her red dress gliding across the ground. Merlin flicked his finger and her clothing changed back to what she was wearing before. Arthur felt his crown leave his head at the same time and he suspected that Merlin's apparel had returned to his preferred standard. Arthur kept his eyes on Guinevere, however, until she was out of sight. Sighing, the king turned to his warlock, showing the true worry he'd been hiding from everyone else. Merlin, however, had known his stress from the beginning, seeing the tenseness of his shoulders and the slight furrow of his brow.

"Over three hundred men plus giants, Merlin," he muttered, wandering over to the teachers table and collapsing into the nearest chair. "I know most of our number all have magic but so does the enemy."

Merlin joined the king and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Before you gather your emotions and run off to the forest yourself to fight, I may have a solution to make things more even."

The king looked up. "Go on."

"Well, I am a dragon lord, Arthur, and the last time I checked, Aithusa and Altiore were not the only dragons left in the world."

Arthur leapt to his feet. "Can you summon them?"

Merlin grinned. "I can summon those who are with Aithusa. If I tried to summon all the dragons in the world, they might not get here in time; not to mention the panic that would be felt by anyone who saw them traveling in droves. And besides the dragons, you mustn't forget that every magical creature surrounding this castle has pledged their allegiance to you, including Fawkes here." Merlin ran his hand across the bird's head on his shoulder.

Arthur eyed the phoenix with interest. "What can he do?"

"Oh, summon walls of magical fire, distract the enemy, heal people with his tears, and live forever, to name a few," Merlin smirked. "Also, there's an army of centaurs outside awaiting your command and I'm pretty sure that if we asked the giant squid, he would pull enemies into the lake so the merpeople can participate in the fight."

Arthur's jaw dropped. "An army of…"

"Centaurs, yes. We'd better go out and talk to them. They're not really happy about being forced to leave the forest due to Voldemort's attack so I'm sure they'll be happy to kill a few Death Eaters."

Merlin made to head out of the Hall but Arthur grabbed his hand. "Merlin, how did you know they were out there?"

"Like the druids they can communicate with me through their mind – though it's not their preferred way to converse. Oh, by the way, they say they've captured one of Voldemort's followers."

"What? Why didn't you say that from the beginning?" Arthur demanded, now following Merlin out of the Hall.

Heading out of the Entrance Hall onto the steps of the castle, Arthur came across a sight he'd never seen. The creatures before him were, to put it bluntly, intimidating. The head and torso of men and women with gleaming bodies of powerful horses, the centaurs stood tall and proud, bows and quivers of arrows in their hands. There had to be at least fifty of them and at the sight of the king and the warlock, they respectfully bowed at the torso. Behind them Arthur could make out a dozen unicorns as well as skeletal horses with wings that looked like they belonged with the living dead. A half dozen bird like creatures that reminded Arthur of griffins stood near the skeletal horses and unicorns, tossing their feathered heads back and forth while their back legs, a pair of hooves, stomped the ground anxiously.

"Hippogriffs, unicorns, and thestrals," Merlin classified the other animals. "It appears they want to help as well."

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with unicorns fighting, Merlin," Arthur muttered, remembering the one time he was stupid enough to slay one, rendering a curse upon the land that brought much suffering to his people.

"Don't worry, Arthur, they're here to offer their healing abilities."

Arthur visibly sighed in relief but then thought of something. "Um, would it be safe for them to enter the castle?"

Merlin frowned. "There's a high chance that once Voldemort and his followers get here that it may not be. We could have them wait on the road leading to Hogsmeade and summon them when everything is over."

Arthur nodded, liking this idea. "How do we get them to do that?"

Merlin smirked. "I would suggest addressing them and the others as if they were your knights."

Arthur scowled at him before turning to face the gathered magical creatures. The trees groaned in the distance and if he didn't know any better, he would have thought he heard the frustrated bellows of angry giants amidst the distant raging storm. Gathering his courage, Arthur forwent the fact that he was addressing magical creatures and did as Merlin suggested.

"I want to thank all of you for pledging your allegiance to me and this land. I promise that by working together we will do everything in our power to protect our home. Unicorns, kindly leave the area and take refuge on the road leading to the village of Hogsmeade. When the battle is over I will send for you to return to help treat the wounded." To his surprise the unicorns nodded their heads before doing as suggested. Feeling more confident, Arthur turned to the thestrals and hippogriffs. "Let's put those wings and talons of yours to use. Thestrals, attack with your hooves while hippogriffs use your talons. I want you to mostly focus on the giants but if there are any in need of your assistance do what you can to help them."

The creatures stomped their feet and let out a stream of different sounds that the king decided were affirmations to his orders. Arthur then turned his attention to the centaurs. The nearest stepped forward.

"I am Nifair, Your Majesty, the leader of this herd. Normally we would not stoop so low as to unite ourselves under the command of men but we make an exception for the Once and Future King and Emrys."

"I appreciate your willingness to assist us in the defense of this castle," Arthur answered, surprising the centaur by inclining his head to him – the respect a king would show to another royal.

Pleased, Nifair also inclined his head before turning to the side, revealing the Death Eater they had captured. Arthur immediately noted that though the man was held tightly by the arms of two centaurs, he stood on his own feet with a rather defiant and annoyed look on his pale face. He had shoulder length greasy hair and small black eyes with a large hooked nose.

"In our retreat from the forest, we found this man slithering through the woods."

Arthur glanced at Merlin who was staring at the man with an intensity that left no doubt in the king's mind; Merlin knew who he was and, more importantly, he did not seem threatened by him. Arthur eyed the man curiously before stepping forward. "What were you doing wandering around in my forest when a battle is about to commence?"

"I have my own reasons that I frankly don't have time to discuss in detail with you," he replied. "The Dark Lord is almost upon you and I have precious little time to indulge in entertaining your inquiries, Your Highness."

"What do you want, Severus Snape?" Merlin asked, stepping up to the wizard.

The man's hardened resolve faltered merely a fraction but he kept his voice steady as he struggled in the arms of the centaurs. Merlin eyed the two captors and waved his hand, indicating for Snape's release. The centaurs released the man immediately. Snape reached into his robe and for a moment Arthur thought he was going to pull out his wand. Instead he revealed a curious shaped hourglass inside a golden band. He thrust it at Merlin who took the object and eyed it warily.

"What have you done?" he whispered, holding the hourglass and speaking as if he were wounded.

"Merlin?" Arthur questioned, joining the warlock.

Merlin ignored him. _"What have you done?"_ he demanded, now glaring at the offending wizard.

Snape's shoulders lowered a little but he tried to keep his calm façade as he replied, "I did what was asked of me."

"You crushed a crystal from the Crystal Cave, the birthplace of magic itself!" Merlin shouted, his form beginning to tremble. "You mutilated the power of the Old Religion! Do you have any idea the consequences of such a crime?"

"I imagine my life is forfeit," Snape answered as if he were speaking mundanely of the weather, "but I have been dancing with death for years now and quite frankly I'm getting tired of it. I'm giving this to you because I know the Lady Morgana desires it. She asked for it before we even arrived at the edge of the wards but I lied and told her I didn't have it on my person."

Arthur's eyebrows rose to his golden hairline. "You're turning on your own?"

"Contrary to the mark on my arm, I am no servant to the Dark Lord," Snape boldly stated. "I turned on him when he murdered the woman I love. I have been Dumbledore's man ever since, even in death."

Merlin then surprised the man by grabbing his right arm. Pushing up his sleeve, the warlock rested his hand over the Dark Mark.

"What are you doing?" Snape cried, trying to wiggle free.

Merlin's eyes glowed gold and he released Snape. The man stared at his arm with wide eyes. The Dark Mark was gone, his skin now unblemished. Merlin smiled at him. Snape, however, looked furious.

"The Dark Lord does not know that I am here! He believes me to still be in the forest, attempting to kill those murderous plants and thwart the storm that is hindering our progress. He will know that I no longer carry the mark!"

Merlin raised a curious brow. "You didn't want the mark removed?"

Snape faltered, his black eyes lowering to the ground. Merlin smiled knowingly, resting his hand on the man's shoulder. "You and I both know the answer to that question. I can see it in your eyes. You can still return to Riddle and pretend to work beside him. I believe he is too distraught at the moment to notice the missing mark anyway."

Snape narrowed his eyes a fraction. "You know, don't you?" he whispered. "You know about the Potter boy?"

"I do," Merlin confirmed.

"Have you told him?"

"No. The Old Religion forbade it." Snape looked at him curiously but Merlin only shook his head, and held up his hand. "Goodbye, Severus Snape. Despite what you may believe, your efforts in this war will one day be known and revered in the hearts of men." Before the man could ask for a better explanation the warlock's eyes glowed gold and Snape disappeared in a burst of wind.

Arthur's mouth dropped open. "Merlin! Where is he? Did you let him go?"

Merlin smiled sadly. "I sent him back to the forest. His destiny is almost upon him. It was the right thing to do. We don't have much time Arthur. We should have the centaurs hide on the far side of the castle and provide a surprise attack for when Voldemort's forces emerge from the trees. I'm going to call the dragons. We're going to need them." Then, without warning, he tilted back his head and a guttural roar escaped his mouth. _**"O drakons, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"**_

After the summons Arthur punched him in the arm. "Next time warn me before you start to scream in my ear."

Merlin raised an amused brow. "I did. They should be here soon. We still need to talk to the merpeople and the giant squid. Come on."

Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm. "Merlin, I think you're forgetting something."

"What?"

"I'm the king. That means I give the orders."

"Okay." He paused. "Let's go."

Arthur shook his head as Merlin took off in the direction of the lake. Eyeing the centaurs, he let out a sight and shrugged. "He does what he wants no matter what I do. Nifair, please do as Merlin suggested and hide yourselves on the far side of the castle. When Voldemort appears and the first signs of spells start to fly, I want you to move so you are within range to shoot but I don't want you to get any closer than you have to. Be swift but cautious."

Nifair nodded before causing his people to follow him to the west. Arthur didn't wait to see them disappear, instead heading after Merlin who was already at the lake speaking to several creatures in a language Arthur did not understand. It sounded like gibberish. The creatures addressing Merlin had gray skin and long, wild, dark green hair with yellow eyes and broken teeth. They wore thick ropes of pebbles around their necks that moved back and forth as they made gestures to Merlin. After a moment the gibberish ended and the merpeople turned to Arthur. Inclining their heads, they slipped back beneath the surface.

"What the heck was that about?" Arthur demanded. "And don't tell me that language was the Old Religion because that didn't sound a thing like it."

Merlin chuckled. "That was mermish. It took me a few centuries to learn – more than the other languages – but when you've got the time… anyway, the chieftain said she and her people will be near the surface to deal with any Death Eaters foolish enough to be caught by the giant squid."

Arthur was momentarily startled when several large tentacles waved out of the water before disappearing again. The king swallowed feeling a little overwhelmed. Merlin walked over to him and patted his shoulder. "Come on, we should head back up to the castle."

Taking one last look at the lake's shimmering surface, Arthur turned around and followed Merlin back up to the castle. With the surprising amount of magical creatures added to their ranks, for the first time that evening Arthur felt this may be a battle they would actually win.

* * *

 **Next chapter is the battle! :D**

 **Spell** : O dragons, now indeed I utter to you commands out of necessity!


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys! So, a HUGE thank you to everyone for patiently waiting for this moment. As the title says, the battle begins!**

 **Disclaimer: I had to use several large chunks from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows when writing this chapter so I take _ABSOLUTELY ZERO CREDIT_ for the material I used from J.K. Rowling's original work. She's a far greater writer than I am anyway. Thank you J.K. Rowling! I also don't own Merlin or the Sword in the Stone, Disney version or any others. **

**Also, just to clear things up, I don't plan on rewriting what J.K. Rowling did for some of the events unfolding during the battle. What Harry's doing we already know about so I didn't feel the need to just copy over again what already happened in the canon. Hope I don't get stoned for that... anyway,** **ENJOY!**

* * *

23 The Battle Begins

When Arthur and Merlin reached the entrance to the castle it was to find Altiore waiting for them. The large dragon regarded them warily for a moment before inclining his head respectfully.

"I heard the summons, Merlin," he said, forlorn.

"And are you aware of the threats that are about to come upon us?" the warlock asked.

Altiore nodded. "I will fight for you, Merlin, though you must understand that dragons are not normally used to fight the wars of men."

"And what about the war for freedom and peace?" Arthur demanded, stepping up to the dragon without fear. "This war does not only concern the safety of men, Altiore, but the safety of all magical creatures. Riddle and Morgana will not treat you well. They will use and abuse you just as the goblins did. Merlin and I ask you to fight to defend your rights to remain free. I do not wish what happened to your father to happen to you."

Altiore growled, smoke curling form his nostrils. "It already happened to me, Arthur Pendragon. I was kept locked away under the confines of Gringotts for two hundred years. I will not be chained down again."

"Then you will fight with us?"

"I will."

Merlin smiled. "Thank you, my friend. I promise I will do all in my power to make sure you and your race are safe."

"As our dragon lord, I have faith that you will, Merlin," the dragon replied before raising his head towards the forest. "They are coming."

Arthur yanked Excalibur from his belt while Merlin took his place beside him, Altiore slithering behind, blocking the entrance to the castle.

"I never thought I'd find myself in a situation like this," Arthur whispered. "I've faced magic before but being surrounded by it…"

"Just remember that while it is once again your foe, it is also your ally," Merlin consoled, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Arthur smiled at him. "I'm glad you're here, Merlin."

"I could say the same to you," the warlock answered seriously. "I knew this day would come, when I would have to defend this castle against Voldemort, but I never thought I'd have you by my side."

"How else did you think you were going to win?" Arthur smirked. "You're too much of an idiot to win a battle on your own."

Merlin chuckled. "And you're too big of a prat to realize that you can't do everything yourself either."

The king merely laughed through his nose before turning to face the forest again, Merlin mimicking him. Fawkes tightened his talons gently against the warlock's shoulder and Merlin felt a small boost of comfort wash through him before the bird took flight, heading off to what looked liked the owlery. Suddenly a massive force of witches and wizards surged from the cover of the trees, wet, covered in scratches, but no less victorious from their fight with the forest and the storm. Seeing no point in allowing the tempest to continue, Merlin canceled the tumultuous destruction with a mere flicker of gold in his eyes.

The trees ached and groaned in protest as their roots were ripped up by the mass of giants forcing their way forward behind the Death Eaters. Archimedes had been right; there were well over three hundred of them. Even from here Merlin could feel those who were under the Imperius Curse versus those who willingly marched for Voldemort's cause. Silently vowing to do as little damage as possible, Merlin squared his shoulders and nodded to the king, showing his silent support. Arthur nodded back. The Death Eaters marched up the lawn, stopping five yards away from the Hogwarts entrance. Arthur noticed Snape among them though the man gave no indication that they had spoken not even half an hour ago.

Arthur stepped forward but a bodiless voice descended upon the grounds. It was indeterminable where it came from but it echoed clear across the grounds and undoubtedly throughout the castle.

"I know you are prepared to fight," the cold voice of Voldemort stated. "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."

Merlin snorted. Voldemort was cruel and ruthless. It didn't matter how much magical blood needed to be spilt in order for him to succeed in his wicked cause.

"Give me Harry Potter," Voldemort continued, "and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded."

There was a moment of silence in which Arthur caught Merlin's eye. An understanding passed between them and the king turned to face the Death Eaters. As he opened his mouth, Merlin cast a spell so his voice would also carry as far as Voldemort's did.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot. I, nor any of my people, will give in to your demands. I will warn you now, if you value your lives you will leave these grounds and not provoke us to war. To your master: you say that you do not want to shed magical blood and yet how many have already died who possessed it? I will not tolerate men whose forked tongues are filled with lies and idle promises of falsified rewards of grandeur. With every breath in my body I will stand against tyranny, slaying any who dares disturb the rights and freedoms that should not be denied to any man - whether they be muggleborn or pureblood. You may try to strike us down but know that we stand against you with the might of Merlin, the greatest sorcerer to ever live, and the Old Religion, whose power fuels the magic within your veins! For the love of Camelot and magic, we fight!"

Altiore let out a roar that shook the battlements of the castle, the heat of his fire felt for miles in the Death Eaters ranks. Arthur started to scream, brandishing his sword and rushing towards the mass of stunned witches and wizards. Bellatrix Lestrange was the first to break from her surprise, flinging a killing curse towards the king. Arthur swung his sword to meet the spell and Excalibur cut the curse in half, the green light flying overhead to slam into two different sections of the walls of the castle behind him.

Shocked and infuriated, other Death Eaters began firing spells at the king, breaking from their gathered ranks to take him alone. Merlin, running right behind Arthur, flung out his hands, blasting twenty men and women backward at once into the surging forces. Just as Arthur cut down his first opponent with his sword, he and Merlin were joined not only by the arrows from the centaurs but several groups of Hogwarts students, teachers, and members of the Order; they having run out of the castle to come to the aid of the king the moment they saw him rushing into battle.

Spells were flying every which way, people screaming in agony and falling amongst those still standing. Merlin stayed close to the king who was holding his own against several magic attacks, breaking spells with Excalibur and disarming his foes with the magical blade slicing through wands. Merlin blocked several spells from offending Death Eaters, yanking them off their feet by their ankles, tossing them through the air, and redirecting their curses back to the original castors. Occasionally one of the Death Eaters he sent into the air would be picked up by a hippogriff and carried off to who knows where.

"Watcher, Merlin!" Tonks cried cheerfully, blasting a Death Eater away that had attempted to take him down from behind.

"Thanks!" Merlin called, throwing a fireball towards another foe currently engaged with the boy Harry had called Neville. Neville looked around in surprise until he saw Merlin nod in his direction. Returning the gesture, Neville disappeared with a war cry on his lips, tossing curse after curse at offending Death Eaters. In the distance, the tentacles of the Giant Squid could be seen carrying screaming Death Eaters and werewolves into the waters of the lake where the merpeople descended upon them without mercy.

Merlin returned his attention to locating Arthur. The king was surrounded, fighting against a man who had conjured a sword of his own from his wand while the Death Eaters circling around them cast spells on any who dared to approach. They were boxing Arthur in, waiting for the moment when they could have a clean shot to take him down. Merlin thrust his staff forward into the air and the heavens split with a thunderous crash, lightning flying down and striking the enemies surrounding the king. Arthur finished off his foe and twisted around to find Merlin at his side.

"You seem to have a habit of flinging people away from me with lightning!" he shouted, blocking another spell with his cape; the protection spell Merlin placed upon it providing the perfect shield against the attack, leaving both it and the king unharmed.

Merlin disarmed a wizard fighting against a Gryffindor student, grabbing their wand and tossing it into the chaos around them before punching the wizard in the nose. "And you seem to have the habit of attracting enemies like bees to honey!"

Arthur laughed as he punched a Death Eater in the face, kicking their legs out from under them, and jamming Excalibur into their chest. "So it would seem!"

"Sire! Several of them have breached the castle!" Sir Leon shouted out, rushing towards them, cutting down foes as he went.

Arthur quickly surveyed the scene. "They're drawing us into the castle. If they get inside who knows what destruction could occur!"

"Call forth the suits of armor!" Merlin suggested, flinging yet another ten men into the air. "Have them scatter throughout the castle and block off passages. If the Death Eaters spread out so will we!"

While engaging another spell-induced sword fighter, Arthur let out the command. "I, Arthur Pendragon, command the suits of armor protecting the school to block off passages throughout the castle and order them to take down any Death Eater who tries to push past them!" Sidestepping his attacker's blade, Arthur swung Excalibur around, knocking the man out with the hilt of the sword.

"Look out!" Neville shouted, leaping out of nowhere to thrust the king to the ground.

Arthur cried out in surprise. "What in the name of–?!"

 _"Acromantulas!"_ Merlin shouted, blasting backward the largest spider Arthur had ever seen. As Merlin helped both Neville and Arthur to their feet, another monstrous spider rushed past, screeching and attacking some poor fool in its path.

"They're like serkets!" Gwaine commented, appearing at Merlin's side.

Death Eaters and Hogwartians alike started screaming, running away from the onslaught of giant eight-legged creatures converging on the battle from the trees.

"Do these things live in the forest?!" Arthur shouted as he ran alongside Merlin who would occasionally send a spell over his shoulder, flinging one of the creatures onto its back.

"Yes but I don't think they're here to help us in our cause!"

"I thought you said every creature here was loyal to me?" Arthur demanded.

"I forgot the acromantulas are one of the few species that don't really care for loyalties," Merlin shouted, forcing another spider away from them with a flash of his eyes.

"That would have been nice to know earlier, _Mer_ lin!" Arthur snarled as he twisted around and slashed a spider directly across its pincers. It let out a shriek and fell backward, its large legs slamming into the king's chest and knocking him off his feet.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried as another spider started to descend.

Yanking the king towards him with a spell, Merlin caught Arthur around the middle. The spider let out an angry series of clicks, its hairy front legs slamming into the ground. Just as it was about to move forward, something overhead let out a mighty roar. Flames reigned down from the sky, consuming the spider and killing it in seconds.

 _"DRAGONS!_ " someone bellowed. The screams of panic increased, echoing from both sides as people fought each other, sprinting for any form of cover from the terrifying beasts.

Grinning, Merlin shouted toward the sky in the dragon tongue. _**"Get rid of the spiders and take down the giants!"**_ Aithusa roared in response before flying off with five other dragons of lesser size, Altiore joining them in the air. Merlin let Arthur go, assessing him. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Arthur waved him off. "Come on, we need to keep moving!"

Due to the mass of spiders, the fight had mostly migrated to inside the castle. By the time Arthur and Merlin arrived, dust was falling from the trembling ceiling, paintings littered the floor, the glass containing the green jewels of Slytherin's house points had shattered, and there were several chunks of the marble staircase missing due to miscast curses – not to mention several bodies of both Death Eaters and Hogwarts students who lay victim to either loose debris from the ceiling or from well marked spells.

Near the marble staircase Percival had bodily picked up a Death Eater and was using them like a bat to force three other Death Eaters off their feet. Merlin noted the Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney, tossing crystal balls down from the first floor, the objects shattering over the heads of unsuspecting enemies. Several students lead by George Weasley had commandeered school brooms, zooming over people's heads and pelting them with all manner of objects and spells. Peeves the Poltergeist had joined them, cackling madly while throwing chalk and broken furniture at every Death Eater he passed. Even the ghosts had jumped into the fight, gliding through Voldemort's followers providing enough of a distraction for them to be taken down by members of the Order.

The castle shook in protest as a giant came flying through to wall, a dragon pushed against its chest, its jaws cleanly cutting into the neck of its prey. Merlin grabbed Arthur and thrust him into the Great Hall to avoid the onslaught of stone and debris that came with such a powerful attack. After finishing the giant off, the red dragon caught Merlin's eye, its bloodstained teeth grinning a little before the beast turned around and launched back out onto the grounds.

"Tell them to try to stay away from the castle! I don't want Camelot to be nothing but rubble after this is over!" Arthur snapped at him before getting to his feet and rushing over to kill a werewolf in the process of attacking a Gryffindor seventh year.

Merlin conveyed the message in the dragon tongue just as Arthur cut the head clean off Fenrir Greyback though he was too late to save the girl who soon took her last breath. Letting out a defeated sigh, the king closed the girl's eyes before rushing off to engage a battle currently being fought between Gwaine and three Death Eaters at once. Merlin flung the werewolf trying to attack him from behind into the wall, the creature falling to the floor with his neck now snapped.

Defeating their enemies, Arthur and Gwaine rested against the wall for a breather, Merlin joining them.

"Where are Voldemort and Morgana?" Gwaine asked.

"Knowing Morgana, she's allowing all of these people to do the dirty work while she sits back in safety," Merlin answered darkly.

"We can't keep fighting like this, Merlin," Arthur voiced. "The citadel may be strong but even it has its limits. This place is going to crumble to the ground if we don't stop this war. Do you think Harry found the Gray Lady yet?"

Merlin swallowed, trying to calm his racing heart. "I don't know, Arthur. We can only hope and pray that he has."

The king grimly nodded, letting out a sigh. "Come on; there's still more that needs to be done!"

With the signature swing of his sword, Arthur let out a bellowing cry and rejoined the fight, Gwaine and Merlin right behind him.

* * *

Harry's brain didn't pick up the fact that he was about to slam into a stone wall; he was too busy being concerned with the fire trying to devour him from behind. The second he flew through the open door to the Room of Requirement, the broom he was on crashed into the wall and he and Draco Malfoy fell onto the ground in a heap, the latter retching all over himself.

Harry rolled over, groaning. After talking with the Gray Lady, he remembered that he'd used an old tiara to mark the Half Blood Prince's potions book during his sixth year, stashing it in the Room of Requirement. It was Ravenclaw's Diadem; he recognized it from Voldemort's thoughts. He, Ron, and Hermione had raced off to grab it when the castle first began shaking from the battle commencing outside. What Harry hadn't counted on was facing off against Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, once they'd reached the Room; the latter two had probably snuck back into the castle before Harry and the others had reached the Room to change it. Crabbe had idiotically cast some kind of uncontrollable fire, consuming everything in the Room as well as endangering all of their lives.

"C-Crabbe," Malfoy choked, looking at the wall where the door to the Room of Requirement had once been.

"He's dead," Ron harshly pointed out.

The castle was filled with people screaming, the building shaking in protest from the battle taking place not only within the stone walls but throughout the grounds. A form of what appeared to be a dragon flew past one of the windows, fire spewing from its mouth towards the earth.

"Well, there went our way out of here should things go south," Ron muttered, staring at where the Room of Requirement used to be.

"Merlin's going to kill us!" Hermione lamented.

"I'm sure he can remake the room if he needs to," said Harry distractedly, pulling the diadem he'd recovered from his wrist. It was still hot from the attack of the fire it had endured during their escape and was now blackened with soot. As he looked at it closely he was able to make out tiny words etched along its charred surface: _Wit Beyond Measure is Man's Greatest Treasure._

Similar to how Tom Riddle's diary had bled ink in his second year, Harry watched as a darkened substance leaked from the diadem before it started to violently vibrate in his hands. A scream seemed to come from it as it broke apart, the pieces crumbling away between his fingers.

"It must have been Fiendfyre!" said Hermione, her eyes on the pieces crumbling away.

"Sorry?"

"Fiendfyre – cursed fire – it's one of the substances that can destroy horcruxes, but I would never, ever have dared use it, it's so dangerous – how did Crabbe know how to –?"

"Must have learned it from some Death Eaters," Harry guessed.

"Well, apparently they didn't tell him how to stop it," said Ron, whose hair, like Hermione's, was singed. Both of their faces were blackened with soot.

The corridor was suddenly filled with screams and the trio whirled around to see Death Eaters dueling against Fred, Percy, and Sir Elyan. Harry rushed forward to help, Ron and Hermione on his heels.

"Percy! What are you doing here?" Ron cried as he joined in the duel.

"Didn't you see me with the other members of the Order?" his brother replied in between curses. "I was there when King Arthur gave his speech and everything!"

"Seems Percy's head finally caught up with his heart," said Fred. "He came to us just before we were going to leave and apologized for being an idiot."

"It's about time!" Ron huffed, shoving a Death Eater away with a curse. "Nice to have you back, Perce!"

"Nice to be back, Ron," his brother grinned, foregoing his wand to punch the Minister of Magic, Pius Thicknesse, in the face. "Did I mention I'm resigning, Minister?"

"You're joking, Perce!" shouted Fred. The Death Eater he was fighting suddenly gave out a startled cry, collapsing onto his knees; Sir Elyan had run him through with his sword. Elyan removed the blade from the Death Eater's back before catching Fred's grateful eye. "Thanks," said the redhead.

Elyan grinned. "Don't mention it."

Fred turned back to his older brother. "You know, Percy, I don't think I've heard you joke about anything since you were–"

"Look out!" Elyan interrupted, pushing Fred out of the way.

The air suddenly exploded and the small group found themselves flying as part of the corridor collapsed. Harry held onto his wand as if it were a lifeline, colliding with the floor and tumbling a couple times before coming to a stop. Rubble rained down upon him as he looked to the newly formed hole in the castle wall. A giant was attempting to force their way inside but they were wrenched from the hole by the claws of a great green dragon. The two beasts roared and the giant tried to yank itself from the dragon's grip but one well aimed burst of fire killed the creature at once. The dragon roared in triumph, dropping the giant's carcass back towards the earth then flying out of sight. It was only after the dragon had disappeared that Harry felt something hot and sticky against his face; he was bleeding. Slightly dazed, he pushed himself away from the fallen rocks and shakily rose to his feet.

"Ron? Hermione?" he shouted, searching for them.

"We're okay!" Hermione called back. "But…"

Harry rushed over to where she and Ron were gathered. Percy was holding Fred in his arms.

"Fred!" Harry cried.

"He saved me," Fred gasped, his eyes locked on the rubble in front of him. "He must have seen the giant coming through the window. He pushed me out of the way…"

Harry turned to the rubble and stiffened in dread. Half buried, his red cape partially covering his body, was Sir Elyan. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, his sword held limply in his right arm. Harry dropped down in front of the knight and attempted to rouse him even though he knew it was useless.

Sir Elyan was dead.

They didn't even have time to mourn as the blast of curses flew into the corridor from where the giant had fallen. Fred and Percy immediately began to work on removing Elyan's body from the rubble while Harry rushed to the opening only to reel backwards as a giant spider tried to crawl its way inside. Hermione screamed at the same time Harry flung a stunning spell at the beast, causing it to lose its grip and fall to the earth below.

"It brought friends!" Harry informed the others, noticing more acromantulas attempting to make their way up the side of the castle.

"Why did they leave the forest?" Ron whimpered, cowering against the far wall.

"Probably because the Death Eaters drove them out," Harry replied, stunning another out of the window. "Fred, Percy, we've got to move!"

The two older Weasleys now had the deceased knight in their arms. "Let's go," Fred said, determined.

The five of them rushed down the corridor where people were running back and forth, spells flying every which way. Percy, recognizing one of the Death Eaters as a ministry worker, took off, bellowing at the top of his lungs.

"The idiot is going to get himself killed!" Fred raged, handing the body of Elyan to Ron. "Take him back to King Arthur." And without another word he ran after Percy, leaving the trio behind.

Hermione had tears streaking down her face as she gestured the others towards a tapestry. Harry helped Ron with Elyan, resting the knight against the wall.

"I can't believe this…" Hermione cried, looking down at the fallen warrior.

"He saved my brother," Ron hollowly replied. "If it weren't for him… Fred…"

Despite the horrors going on around them, the trio was stunned into silence, contemplating how close they'd come to losing Fred. But they'd lost Elyan, an unexpected friend, and the loss was beginning to gnaw at their insides. After a moment Hermione cleared the tears from her face.

"We have to end this!" she shouted, her eyes burning with an inner fire. "This _can't_ go on! _We need to find the snake!_ Harry, can you look into his mind? The snake will be with him, right? Can you find where he is?"

Harry nodded, forcing himself not to think about Elyan or the hole beginning to claw its way through his heart. Closing his eyes, he slipped away from the battle until it seemed far away…

He was standing in the Shrieking Shack, the Elder wand twirling back and forth between his long white fingers. Morgana Pendragon sat in a chair in the corner looking awfully bored, eyeing him with a heavy frown on her face. Clearly she didn't like the idea of waiting.

"How long are you going to put up with this battle?" she wondered. "You've already received a report that your forces have taken the citadel. Surely you can now enter it yourself and kill the boy."

He glanced at her, annoyed. "I will not need to come to Potter. He will come to me."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "I assume you say that because of your snake? She's the last, is she not?"

He stared at Nagini, the giant snake now secure in an enchanted sphere he'd made for her. Her forked tongue passed between her lips, her eyes staring at him.

"I do not believe the boy found the secret room. He may have found the others but he will not find that one. I have two left and neither will he destroy."

"You have so much faith in his failure and yet he has already succeeded in destroying four of your horcruxes," Morgana pointed out. "With Merlin at his side I wouldn't be surprised if he found the room – if it is as magical as you say. Those of us who possess the Old Religion recognize when we are near great sources of magic."

He was about to retort when there was a knock on the door and Lucius Malfoy appeared, one of his eyes swollen and puffy. "My lord," he greeted, his voice desperate and cracked. "Aren't –aren't you afraid, my lord, that Potter might die by another's hand instead of yours?"

"Merlin wouldn't allow that to happen," Morgana answered before Voldemort could. "He knows the importance of the boy's quest."

"My lady," Voldemort warned. The last thing he needed was for her to speak of his horcruxes in front of Lucius Malfoy. The only reason he had trusted her with such information was because he thought he could use her power to help him stop Merlin and Potter from meddling in his plans. Though it had now become clear to him that she had no interest in devoting herself to his service, she did have her hatred of Merlin and his idiotic muggle king to fuel her in support of his cause. He'd use her power to defeat his enemies before sending her back to the past; he wasn't fool enough to keep her here since she would more than likely betray him in the end and try to rule the world herself. No, Voldemort was wiser than that.

He twiddled with the Elder Wand again, his red eyes staring at it intently. It troubled him… and those things that troubled Lord Voldemort needed to be rearranged…

"Lucius, go and fetch Snape."

"Snape, my lord?"

"Snape. Now. I need him. There is a – service – I require from him. Go."

After Lucius stumbled from the room, Voldemort glanced at Morgana who stared at him with a curious brow. Ignoring her, he turned to Nagini. "It's the only way," he muttered to himself.

Harry gasped, pulling himself back to where he truly was, opening his eyes.

His ears filled once more with the screams, explosions, and bangs of battle. He looked up at Ron and Hermione. "He's in the Shrieking Shack. Morgana's there too. The snake's with them but it has some kind of magical protection over it. Voldemort's just sent Lucius Malfoy to find Snape."

"Voldemort's sitting in the Shrieking Shack? He's not even fighting?" said Hermione, outraged.

"He doesn't think he needs to fight. He said I would come to him."

"But why?" Ron wondered.

"He knows I'm after Horcruxes – he's keeping Nagini close to him – obviously I'm going to have to go to him to get near the thing–"

"Right," said Ron, squaring his shoulders. "So you can't go, that's what he wants. You stay here and look after Hermione while I go and get it–"

"Are you mental! I'm not letting you run off and forfeit your life–"

"Oh will the two of you give it a rest!" Hermione snapped, ceasing their bickering. "None of us can go on our own! Morgana is there! We need to find Merlin and take him with us. He's the only one who can stand up to Morgana anyway and if we even have a hope of getting to the snake, we have to get her out of the way to do it."

"But how are we going to find him in all of this chaos?" Ron demanded.

"We could send him a Patronus," Hermione suggested.

"We can't stay here!" Harry protested. "What if another giant blows up the corridor or those spiders find us?"

"We can't leave Sir Elyan behind either!" Hermione snapped.

"There has to be some way we can reach him!" Harry groaned. "We don't have time to waste!"

* * *

Merlin was in the middle of taking down three giant spiders when Fawkes the phoenix appeared beside him, squawking urgently in his direction.

"It looks like he's trying to get your attention," Arthur commented as he removed half the legs of a spider before stabbing Excalibur through its head.

"What is it, Fawkes?" Merlin asked. The phoenix waved its tail feathers at him, clearing indicating he wanted him to grab hold. "I think he wants to take me somewhere."

Arthur came to his side, wiping sweat from his brow. "Then wherever he's taking you, I'm coming too."

Arthur grabbed Merlin's shoulder and Merlin took hold of Fawkes. The three of them disappeared in a burst of flame just before another spider barreled its way down the corridor. There was a shriek and Merlin spun around to find three separate wands pointed in his face.

"Wow!" He reeled, taking a step back into Arthur.

"Merlin!" Hermione cried as the trio lowered their wands. "How -?"

"Fawkes," Merlin answered, pointing to the phoenix resting on his shoulder. "Apparently he wanted to take us …" but then Merlin stopped, noticing Elyan's slumped form for the first time.

Arthur, seeing him too, brushed passed the others and fell to his knees at Elyan's side. "Elyan?" he demanded, shaking the man's shoulder. "Elyan?!"

The knight's head flopped to the side, the blood trailing from the corner of his mouth still crimson red. The king frantically checked for a pulse at the base of Elyan's neck but Merlin already knew, somehow, that it was all in vain. Arthur dropped his head and tried to reel in his emotions. Merlin, unable to do the same, cried openly, walking passed the forlorn teenagers to drop down on Elyan's other side.

"He's gone," Arthur whispered, his voice thick with emotion, his shoulders slumped. "How?" he murmured, turning to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"It was a giant," Ron answered, subdued. "We were helping him and my two brothers in a duel with some Death Eaters when a giant tried to break through the wall of the castle. My brother Fred was in danger and Elyan pushed him out of the way. By the time the rubble cleared and the giant had been taken care of by a dragon…" he couldn't finish, merely shaking his head. Hermione was crying again, holding his hand.

Merlin swallowed the lump in his throat, wiping his cheeks. Arthur looked back at Elyan and bit his lip though a few tears managed to escape the corners of his eyes. "He died honorably… a true knight of Camelot," he whispered thickly. Merlin nodded in silent agreement. After another moment's pause, Arthur straightened, trying to keep his resolve. "There's still a battle to be won."

"I'll take him to the Hospital Wing," Merlin offered.

"But –"

Merlin and Arthur glanced at Harry who was immediately regretting interrupting them. Merlin eyed him with concern. "Harry, what is it?"

"Voldemort," Harry revealed. "He's in the Shrieking Shack with Morgana. Nagini is with him."

Merlin frowned, his expression dark. "I'm not surprised. Neither of them would get directly involved in this conflict if they didn't have to. I felt when you destroyed the Diadem. I won't ask how or where you found it. I guess that just leaves the snake and the man himself."

Arthur contemplated these words for a moment before coming to a decision. "You have to kill the snake and finish this. Harry needs you, Merlin. If Morgana is there, he's going to need your help. Go with him. I'll take Elyan to the Hospital Wing. Guinevere should know what's happened."

"But the castle is in complete disarray," Hermione argued. "How are you going to carry him and protect yourself from spells?"

"Fawkes can take them," Merlin stated, turning to the phoenix. The bird let out a soft note of consent. "You'll be safe with him, Arthur."

The king nodded, his eyes still holding the torment of loss. "Be careful, old friend."

Merlin clasped Arthur's shoulder. "I'd say the same to you. Take care of him, Fawkes."

The phoenix let out one last quivering note before hopping from Merlin's shoulder to Arthur's. There was a flash of flame and both knights disappeared. Merlin wiped the last bit of tears from his face and took a steadying breath. Facing Harry, he looked at him with determination. "Let's go."

The trip down to the Shrieking Shack would have been terrifyingly difficult except for the fact that Merlin was in no mood for interruptions. Elyan's death had been the last straw. So many had died in this battle; Merlin had had enough. Every obstacle that attempted to get in their way, he removed without even moving his hand. The only indication that his magic was working was the fact that his eyes were a constant burning gold. Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't dare say a word as they sprinted after him, the four of them running down the corridors as enemies were blasted out of their path.

They reached the grounds and were nearly stepped on by a giant – until the creature was lifted into the air by a blast of powerful magic from the warlock. The earth shook beneath them as the giant rolled end over end before a dragon's flame destroyed it.

"Head for the Whomping Willow!" Harry shouted.

Merlin was about to offer to transport them inside the Shack where they could kill Voldemort and Morgana once and for all but the Old Religion stopped him. It agreed with Harry's suggestion, implying that this particular encounter was not going to be the time where the final act would take place. It was soon, very soon, but this venture was not it. Something else was supposed to occur – something very important. Biting his lip, Merlin took out his inner frustrations by blasting ten Death Eaters away from their opponents before changing course towards the Whomping Willow.

They reached it a few minutes later and with a flick of Merlin's wrist, it was immobilized. The warlock stopped at the tree's base, urging Harry, Ron, and Hermione ahead of him before sealing the exit closed. The tunnel was small, smaller than was comfortable for their size.

"Harry, put your cloak on," Merlin advised in a quiet whisper. "The three of us will follow behind you."

"But, shouldn't you go first?" Harry wondered, confused as he pulled out his invisibility cloak.

Merlin shook his head. "I don't feel it necessary. But if the need should arise, I'll protect you. Trust me. You need to be the one in the front."

Harry frowned before shrugging and throwing the cloak over himself, proceeding into the tunnel. Ron, Hermione, and Merlin followed close behind. The ceiling of the passage was low, forcing all four of them to crawl. They moved in silence, each consciously aware of the fact that Snape knew this tunnel existed and there was a possibility that they could run into Death Eaters at every turn. Thankfully that did not occur and when the procession did come to a halt, Merlin was able to peek over Ron and Hermione's hunched forms to see the tunnel opening mostly blocked by an old crate. The gap between the crate and the wall allowed the voices in the shack to penetrate down the tunnel as well as provide a small amount of visibility for the scene taking place.

"… my lord, their resistance is crumbling –"

" – and it is doing so without your help," Voldemort replied. "Skilled wizard though you are, Severus, I do not think you will make much difference now. We are almost there… almost."

Morgana scoffed, her body coming into view. "If that were the case then the citadel would already be taken."

"Contrary to what you believe, my lady, we are winning," Voldemort countered. "For each and every man, woman, and child who dies, Harry Potter's resolve wanes. It will not be long before this charade is over and he is within my grasp."

"My lord, let me find the boy," Severus interrupted. "Let me bring Potter to you. I know I can find him, my lord. Please."

Merlin had a mind to warn Harry not to try anything. Frowning, he opened up a mind link. _"Harry?"_

Though invisible, Merlin could almost feel the boy jump. _"Merlin! I see the snake but it's in some kind of protected case. Do you know any spells that can remove it?"_

" _Harry, I know this is going to be frustrating for you to hear but don't do anything. Something bigger is going on here that we don't fully understand. I've been instructed to tell you to observe but not to act. You're time is near but this event is crucial to your success or failure."_

" _You can't be serious?!"_ he mentally argued. _"This is our chance!"_

" _No, Harry! If you trust me, listen to me. Don't do anything. Do you understand?"_

Merlin waited but Harry didn't reply. Hoping that the boy was smart enough to listen, Merlin turned his attention back to what was going on in the room.

"I have a problem, Severus," said Voldemort.

"My lord?"

Voldemort raised the Elder Wand. "Why doesn't it work for me?"

As the snake hissed in its cage Morgana rolled her eyes. "Perhaps it was not _meant_ for you."

Voldemort glared at her before turning back to Snape. The Potions Master stared at him blankly. "I do not understand – you have performed extraordinary magic with that wand."

"No," Voldemort countered as Morgana let out a soft snort of laughter in the corner. "I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary but this wand… no. It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Ollivander all those years ago… no difference."

The chill in Voldemort's voice caused a shudder to run through the four hidden individuals in the tunnel. Even from here Merlin could see Morgana's smirk. He had a fairly good idea as to why she was so gleeful. She was mocking Voldemort because his words were true. Like her, Merlin could feel that the magic of the Elder Wand was rejecting the Dark Lord. What he couldn't figure out was _why._

"I have thought long and hard, Severus…" Voldemort mused as he paced almost like a predator throughout the room. "Do you know why I have called you back from the battle?"

"No, my lord, but I beg you will let me return. Let me find Potter."

A horrible feeling started to grow in Merlin's stomach. What he was witnessing and the way both men were acting… he hoped his suspicion was wrong.

"You sound like Lucius. Neither of you understands Potter as I do. He does not need finding. Potter will come to me. I know his weakness, you see, his one great flaw. He will hate watching the others struck down around him, knowing that it is for him that it happens. He will want to stop it at all cost. He will come."

"And are you certain you are prepared for his eventual arrival?" Morgana interrupted.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes towards her. "I feel that in a moment I will be. I trust that you can deal with any others who try to come with him?"

"If you mean stopping Merlin and the knights from coming to you, I'll have no problem keeping them at bay. But don't expect me to always have to clean up after you. I'm only here because I want to see Arthur, Merlin, and all they care about suffering a painful death."

"And since Harry Potter is someone they care for I would expect you to help ensure that he dies – though I will be the one to kill him in the end," Voldemort replied.

"But my lord, he might be killed accidentally by one other than yourself," Snape pointed out.

"My instructions to my Death Eaters have been perfectly clear. Capture Potter. Kill his friends – the more, the better – but do not kill him. But it is of you that I wished to speak, Severus, not Harry Potter. You have been very valuable to me. Very valuable."

"My lord knows I seek only to serve him. But – let me go and find the boy, my lord. Let me bring him to you. I know I can –"

"I have told you, no!" said Voldemort impatiently. "My concern at the moment, Severus, is what will happen when I finally meet the boy!"

"My lord, there can be no question, surely –"

" – but there is a question, Severus. There is. Why did both the wands I have used fail when directed at Harry Potter?"

"I – I cannot answer that, my lord."

"Can't you?"

Merlin bit his lip. This wasn't looking good. Severus was going to die, he felt it in his gut; but he didn't feel like he should be doing something to stop it. _Why?_ Why did he have to watch this? Listen to this?

"My wand of yew did everything of which I asked it, Severus, except kill Harry Potter," Voldemort went on, "Twice it failed. Ollivander told me under torture of the twin cores, told me to take another's wand. I did so by taking the Elder Wand, and yet when I tried to curse Potter at Gringotts the wand did not do as I expected."

"I-I have no explanation, my lord."

"But is that really true?" Morgana asked with a slightly raised brow. "You said yourself that the Elder Wand would be perfectly capable of destroying Potter but so far it hasn't done anything to help your master in that cause. From what I understand, the wand's allegiance is passed from one individual to the next according to the victor in a duel."

Snape paled considerably from his usual pallor and all Merlin wanted to do was run into the room and whisk him to safety.

"You are a clever man, after all, Severus," Voldemort said quietly. "You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen."

"My lord –"

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The last one to possess the Elder Wand was Albus Dumbledore. You killed him. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine."

Merlin froze as revelation struck him. No, that wasn't entirely true. The wand chose its master depending on the _victor_ , just as Morgana stated. The victor didn't have to kill in order to obtain the wand… they simply had to _win_ it…

Merlin had to cover his mouth to hide his gasp as he went back to that fateful night when Arthur had appeared and Dumbledore had died. Snape hadn't been the one to disarm the great wizard. The one who disarmed Albus Dumbledore was Draco Malfoy.

Voldemort was about to murder Severus for no reason! Merlin had an urge to push the trio out of his way but the Old Religion practically shouted at him not to interfere.

 _This is how it must be._

 _But why?!_ Merlin silently cried. _I don't believe Snape is evil. If he were, I never would have been able to remove the Dark Mark from his arm. His heart has changed. Why must he die?_

 _He manipulated a portion of the birthplace of magic. He decided his fate the moment he destroyed the crystal. His time has come._

"It can be no other way," Voldemort was saying, "I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last."

The Dark Lord swiped his wand through the air but instead of slicing open Snape's throat, the cage containing Nagini descended, encasing the Potions Master's head and shoulders. There was a soft hissing noise from Voldemort and Merlin knew without knowing Parseltongue that he had just commanded his snake to kill the former Death Eater. There was a terrible scream followed by the sounds of the snake's fangs penetrating flesh. Bile rose in Merlin's throat and he closed his eyes.

"I regret it," said Voldemort coldly without a hint of remorse.

"A shame," Morgana replied offhand, "good servants are hard to find these days."

The two of them then left without a backward glance, Nagini's cage rolling through the air behind them, while Severus Snape slumped against the wall and then down to the floor.

"Harry!" Hermione breathed in warning for the teenager had moved the crate with his wand and carefully crawled his way into the room.

"Let him go, Hermione," Merlin called. Conflicted, she cautiously followed Harry out of the tunnel.

By the time Merlin made it out to join Ron and Hermione, Harry was kneeling next to Snape, the dying man's bloodied hands holding the front of his robes.

A terrible rasping, gurgling noise issued from Snape's throat. "Take… it… take… it…"

Something more than blood was leaking from Snape. Silvery blue, neither gas nor liquid, it gushed from his mouth and his ears and his eyes, and Merlin knew what it was: Snape was trying to give Harry memories. Hermione produced a flask and thrust it into Harry's shaking hands. Harry lifted the silvery substance into it with his wand. When the flask was full to the brim, and Snape looked as though there was no blood left in him, his grip on Harry's robes slackened.

"Look… at… me…" he whispered.

It was as Harry met this last request that Merlin watched the final flickers of life leave the darkened eyes of Severus Snape. His hand hit the floor and he moved no more.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry, guys!**

 **I know, I know, I killed Elyan. But I let Fred live! Don't hate me too much. And I'm sorry about Snape. He** **still had to die. I love his character and you all have no idea how tempting it was to change this last scene but no matter how I tried to work around it, his death still ended up happening. RIP Snape and Alan Rickman who did a phenomenal job bringing this epic character to life. I still can't believe I killed Elyan. How cruel can I be, having a man die outside of his own time?**

 **Leave a review if you would! I'd love to hear your reactions to the deaths and the first half of the battle! Second half coming soon!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Surprise! You all didn't think I'd be that cruel, did you? Making you wait until next week for the next chapter? Oh, alright, I just couldn't resist giving it to you! The battle is meant to be read together after all. :) So, here ya go!**

 **Disclaimer: Once again, I had to use large chunks of J.K. Rowling's original work. I take NO CREDIT WHATSOEVER! I just thank her for this epic tale! And thank you Merlin for existing! And the Sword in the Stone too!**

 **Enjoy the last installment of the Battle of Hogwarts! :D**

* * *

24: The Decision

It was a forlorn and subdued group that stood over the body of the deceased Potions Master. Merlin let out a heavy sigh before bending over and closing the man's eyes. Harry hadn't moved from where he knelt, his hands tightly clasped around the flask now containing the remains of Snape's memories. Merlin didn't know exactly what they would reveal but he had a fairly good idea that this was the reason the four of them were meant to be here in this place and time. Just when he was about to suggest they head back to the castle, Voldemort's cold, high-pitched voice filled the air causing all of them to jump. They relaxed when they realized he hadn't come back into the room but was simply relaying a message for all to hear.

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity, Treat your injured.

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

Ron and Hermione were frantically shaking their heads even before Voldemort had finished his little speech.

"Don't listen to him," said Ron.

Harry appeared conflicted as he glanced at Merlin, clearly seeking guidance. The warlock frowned before letting out a heavy sigh. "If Voldemort has retreated into the woods, Arthur can easily drive him out – if that is what is to happen. For now I suggest we return to the school and regroup with the others. We may be able to come up with a more solid plan than just walking into the woods blind."

Satisfied with this proposal, the three youths headed back to the tunnel, each casting one last glance at Snape's fallen form. Merlin looked down at the man and let out a heavy sigh. Waving his hand, he cast a silent spell. Snape's body was covered in a silken sheet and the crate near the secret entrance was transfigured into a coffin that encased the body. Merlin vowed to come back and move it later before following Harry through the tunnel.

None of them spoke as they crawled through the narrow space back onto the Hogwarts grounds. By the time they reached them the sounds of battle had faded into a weary silence. Though the night was still pitch black, Merlin was sure it was nearly dawn. As they neared the castle, he noticed the gathered group of magical creatures. The unicorns had appeared and were currently healing wounded centaurs, hippogriffs, and thestrals. The dragons, to Merlin's pride and joy, were unscathed. A sad smile climbed his face at the sight of Aithusa nuzzling Altiore, fussing over him as only a mother would.

"I'll catch up with you three," Merlin muttered, feeling the need to check on the injured creatures.

The trio nodded quietly before disappearing inside the castle. Merlin's approach alerted several of the centaurs who immediately bowed to him. He returned the respect.

"It is good to see you are unharmed, Emrys," the nearest replied.

"How are all of you fairing?" he asked, concerned.

"Well, all things considered," Nifair said, coming over, "Fifteen have perished and ten are wounded from my clan. We are unsure of how many are lost from the hippogriffs and thestrals though I did pass several bodies on the way."

Merlin nodded, composed. "You have fought bravely. Tend to your wounded and rest. The final battle will be sure to begin before the end of the new day."

Nifair bowed to him and Merlin left to address the dragons. All seven of them inclined their heads respectfully and Merlin returned the gesture before Aithusa lowered her head to nuzzle him. Merlin patted her warm cheek.

"Oh Merlin, Altiore told me what happened and how you saved him!"

"I'm so sorry I didn't check on either of you sooner," Merlin lamented, directing his gaze to the two Old dragons.

"You are not to blame, Merlin," Altiore gently chided. "The fault was mine. I pushed you away."

"But I didn't try as hard as I should have to reconcile," Merlin pointed out.

"The past is the past," said Aithusa. "We must simply be thankful for what has been given to us in the present."

"Spoken like a true Old dragon," Merlin smiled before turning his attention to the five other lesser dragons.

They may not be able to speak but they were smart enough to recognize the words being spoken. The moment he gave them his attention all five converged on him. Merlin found himself on the ground being nuzzled on all sides. He allowed it for several seconds before commanding the affection to stop. The dragons backed off and the warlock returned to his feet, brushing off his pants while grinning.

"Are all of you alright?" he asked.

"We are fine, Merlin," Aithusa assured as the others nodded. "It is you we are worried for. We sense your sorrow."

Merlin's smile fell and he swallowed painfully passed the lump that had returned to his throat. "It's Elyan… he didn't make it."

"I am sorry," Aithusa mourned. "He was an honorable knight and a good man."

Merlin sniffed. "I need to find him and the others… make sure they're safe. Will you be alright staying out here?"

"Of course," Altiore answered before his mother could. "Go and rest, Merlin. We will be fine."

Merlin smiled at them. "Thank you. Each of you helped immensely in the fight so far. The battle isn't over yet but we shouldn't waste this time to rest and prepare for the next onslaught."

"When the time comes, we will be here to fight for your cause," Aithusa promised, "but my son is right; you should go and be with the knights. We will wait for you here."

Merlin patted her snout one last time before heading inside the castle. The paved stone of the Entrance Hall was stained in blood, the Slytherin jewels scattered over the floor along with pieces of marble and splintered wood. Several parts of the banister had been blown away. Merlin was going to head up to the Hospital Wing but after peeking into the Great Hall he made out several red capes gathered in the corner on the far side of the room. Venturing inside, the warlock's heart tightened at the scene around him.

The Hall was crowded with people. Survivors stood in groups, hugging each other in support from the physical and emotional damages they had sustained. The injured were being treated by Madam Pomfrey and a few others who had decided to lend their skills to heal.

The dead lay in the middle of the Hall, lined up in a long row. Noticing the Weasleys and Hermione gathered together near the deceased, Merlin walked over to them but stopped when he saw Tonks hunched over the still form of Remus Lupin. Tears streamed down her heart-shaped face and silent sobs shook her shoulders. Clasping his hand, she pulled it up and kissed it before falling over his body and sobbing openly. Her wails joined others in the room while the Weasleys and Hermione shared in her loss with tears of their own.

With a heavy heart, Merlin was reminded of when he lost Freya and decided that when all of this was over he would be sure to share his story with Tonks. If anything, he could relate to her in a way the others may not be able to.

Wiping his cheeks, he discretely headed over to where the knights stood. Leon, Percival, and Gwaine were in shock, staring down at their fallen comrade with silent tears. Their grief was nothing compared to Gwen's. The queen was sobbing just as hard and loud as Tonks, her arms wrapped around her brother's torso, her forehead resting against his crown. She was rocking him back and forth, her shoulders shaking as she cried. Arthur sat beside her, rubbing her back, his tears trailing quietly down his cheeks, his other hand tightened into a fist. At Merlin's approach, the king glanced at him. Gwaine patted Merlin on the shoulder in recognition while Leon and Percival nodded to him, forlorn. The group stayed that way for quite some time before Merlin felt the Old Religion pushing through his grief, prompting him to leave the room and head for the Headmaster's chamber.

Merlin frowned. He really didn't want to leave, not when his friends needed him. But he had to remind himself that this wasn't over. The battle still needed to be won. The time for mourning would have to wait. Taking a shaky breath, he walked over to Arthur and crouched down beside him.

"I have to go."

Arthur stared at him, questioning him silently with a look.

"There's something I have to do. I'll be back."

Arthur let out a sigh before nodding, turning back to Guinevere. "Don't stray for too long, Merlin," he whispered.

Merlin patted his shoulder before getting to his feet. Nodding once to the knights, he left the Hall. The castle was quiet as he took the familiar path to the Headmaster's office. A moment of nostalgia hit him as he remembered the time he'd taken this route with the Hogwarts Founders. That had been so long ago. Merlin wondered what the Founders would think of this war. None of them would approve, not even Salazar; though the man disliked muggles, he never would have allowed the school to become a battlefield.

"Do you wish to go up, Merlin?"

The warlock jumped. He hadn't realized he had stopped in front of Hogan, so deep were his musings. Merlin assessed him before smiling sadly. "You somehow managed to stay intact through all of this."

"I consider myself lucky," the statue answered. "But what brings you here? Harry Potter?"

"Is he here?"

"Yes. Came up here in a whirlwind with a desperation I've hardly seen in the young lad before."

Merlin frowned, concerned. "I'd better talk to him."

"What's the password?"

"Hogan…"

"Alright, alright, I was just teasing."

The gargoyle leapt aside, allowing him to pass. Merlin traveled up the winding staircase and pushed the door open. The portraits on the walls were completely empty and Harry… Harry sat on the ground, his chest heaving a little, his eyes wide. A silent epiphany struck the warlock and he let out a long sigh. Closing the door, he wandered over and sat down next to the young boy whose destiny was now an open book.

"You knew, didn't you…"

Merlin glanced at him. "… yes…"

"This whole time?"

"Yes."

Harry let out a sigh, his shoulders slumping forward. "The Old Religion told you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Harry, I wanted to tell you from the beginning –"

" – no, I'm glad you didn't," Harry interrupted. "It's better this way, I think."

"How did you find out?" Merlin wondered, slightly curious.

Harry pointed behind him to where Dumbledore's pensive sat. "Snape's memories. They told me everything."

Merlin nodded, now understanding the whole reason he and the others went to the Shrieking Shack.

"Snape sure surprised me," Harry muttered with a humorless laugh. "He's been a good guy ever since my mother died but I refused to see it. All these years he was trying to protect me but I pegged him as a traitor."

"Every person has a story, Harry," Merlin consoled. "Most of the time we only see what's on the surface. But when you truly get to know others, their depth grows. I don't know all the details of Severus's life but I can tell you the man had a pure heart. If he hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to remove the Dark Mark from his arm."

Harry stared. "When did you do that?"

"Before the battle he came to see me, to give me something," Merlin answered vaguely. "Don't worry, it isn't relative to your situation. It was just an artifact that Morgana desired that he didn't want her to have."

Harry frowned before letting out a heavy sigh. "Was it hard, not telling me that I was a horcrux?"

"Yes," Merlin answered honestly. "I wanted to tell you many times but I couldn't. Everything that has transpired was meant to proceed in its own course. I could not interfere but I am permitted to sit here now, with you, until you have decided what you are going to do."

"But that's just it, isn't it? I don't have a choice."

"Of course you have a choice, Harry," Merlin smiled. "You can either face your destiny and accept what is to happen or you can run and allow the Dark Lord to rip the world you love apart."

"When you put it that way it isn't a hard choice."

Merlin was proud to hear that there was no fear or resentment in Harry's tone. There was a quiet resolve and acceptance. The warlock smiled and put a hand on the young wizard's shoulder.

"Many years ago, when I was your age, destiny came into my life. It was a hard road, the hardest I have ever decided to walk, but it has been worth it. Your actions this day will be marked and remembered in the history of our kind forever, Harry, and many will look back and reflect upon the courage you possessed when you decided to face destiny head on."

Both he and Harry got to their feet, green eyes meeting blue. Harry took a deep breath. "I'm not going to say goodbye to anyone. Will you make sure to take care of the others?"

"With my life," Merlin promised before holding out a hand. "You're one of the bravest people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, Harry."

Harry shook his hand but then he frowned. "Dumbledore had faith in me; that I would see this through to the end. He knew I wouldn't run but… I failed. Nagini is still out there and Voldemort isn't dead."

"You haven't failed, Harry. Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it," Merlin smiled, using familiar words spoken by a certain previous headmaster. "I promise you that before this day ends, Voldemort will meet his end and the terror of this war will finally be over."

Harry studied him a moment before nodding in reassurance. The two shared one last look before Harry headed to the door without looking back. Merlin watched him go in both sadness and pride. The boy had finally become a man.

The warlock would have raced after him immediately if he hadn't felt so at peace with this whole situation. This was meant to happen, as odd as that seemed. Taking a deep breath, Merlin left the office, wandering down to the spiral staircase before coming to a halt and sitting on the steps, becoming lost in his own thoughts.

It was there that Archimedes found him, the owl flying down and landing on his shoulder. Archimedes squeezed his flesh gently and Merlin held out his arm so he could walk down it into his lap. Man and bird stared at each other for a few moments, a silent understanding passing between them.

"And so you sent the young man to his doom, did you?"

Merlin smiled sadly. "Harry left of his own free will, Archimedes. He learned his fate from Professor Snape's memories. I merely helped him gather his thoughts so he could make up his own mind."

"Well, at least he's braver than that king of yours," the owl commented but there was no malice in his voice.

Merlin chuckled through his nose. "I'd say that both he and Arthur are braver than a certain owl. Where have you been anyway? Hiding in the rafters?"

Archimedes puffed his feathers. "I beg your pardon! For your information, I've been rallying the owls. Do you know how many there are in the Owlery? It took forever to gather them and even longer to get them all comfortable with the idea of fighting against witches and wizards."

Merlin raised an amused brow. "So you've been spending the last few hours gathering an army of owls to fight against the Death Eaters?"

"That's right," Archimedes said with pride.

"And they accept you as their leader?"

"Indeed! Who else would lead them?"

Merlin smirked. "You're more like Arthur than you think."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that insult, Merlin," Archimedes huffed.

Merlin was about to open his mouth to rib him some more when a powerful force of the Old magic washed over him, leaving him breathless. Archimedes was also stunned, his head swirling around over his shoulders to stare behind him. "What was _that?"_ he asked in a reverent tone.

"I'm not entirely sure," Merlin whispered, slightly puzzled. "But I think it came from the Forbidden Forest."

Archimedes twisted back around to face him. "Do you think this means that Potter is gone?"

"No," Merlin answered after a moment's pause. "He's still alive. Whatever that was… it was something else…"

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence, feeling the thrum of Old magic caress their spirits. It lasted for several minutes before abruptly ending, causing Merlin's heart to leap. Then the moment came he'd been silently dreading. Harry was hit with the killing curse and the force of the Old magic was so great that Merlin was temporarily knocked unconscious...

" _Merlin…"_

 _He was lying in the sand at the edge of a lake, a lake he knew better than any other. Sitting up, his hands gently pressed into the soft surface as he hoisted himself to his feet. His eyes fleetingly took in the peaceful beauty of the scenery before landing on the woman standing in the waters of the Lake of Avalon. Her dark hair cascading over her chocolate eyes, her smile wide, Freya beckoned to him._

 _Merlin immediately hastened to her side, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "Freya," he whispered, pulling away just enough to stroke her cheek with his thumb._

" _Merlin, I don't have long. I am merely touching your subconscious to deliver a message."_

" _What is it?"_

" _When the war has ended, take the Deathly Hallows to the Isle of the Blessed. There you will find the power needed to restore that which is broken."_

 _She began to disappear, fading away not only from his grasp but from his sight, the scene from the lake disappearing into a void of blackness._

" _Go to the Isle…" Freya's voice repeated, far away…_

Merlin woke with a jolt, gasping as his eyes popped open. His vision took a moment to refocus and when it did, he found his king standing over him.

"Arthur?"

"Did you deliberately faint on the staircase or did you simply decide to take a nap in the middle of a war?" Arthur teased in greeting, relief evident in his eyes.

Merlin smiled as he sat up. "Neither, you prat."

"Care to tell me what happened then?"

"Freya just sent me a message."

Arthur started. "Really? What did she want?"

"After all of this is over, I'm supposed to take the Deathly Hallows to the Isle of the Blessed."

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "If you're going back to that place, you're taking all of us with you. Twice I've let you run off there on your own and twice you've come back injured in some way. There is no way I'm going to wait around only to have you show up again half dead."

"And he won't be the only one coming with you," Archimedes piped up from his nearby perch.

Merlin rolled his eyes but decided not to argue. "Fine, if you both want to come along you can."

After helping Merlin to his feet, Arthur gave him a once over. "You didn't have to leave the Hall to get that message did you?"

"No. I left to join Harry."

"Where is he? I haven't seen him since the four of you disappeared. What happened anyway? I thought you were going to kill the snake and finish off Voldemort."

Merlin briefly explained what had occurred, Arthur listening intently. The king looked rather resigned.

"So he's going to sacrifice himself then."

"He already has," Merlin supplied.

Arthur whipped around. "What?"

"That's why I collapsed. I felt it the moment Harry was hit with the killing curse."

And as if to prove his point, the cold, triumphant voice of Lord Voldemort then decided to interrupt them, the news he brought being carried across the grounds.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

Arthur turned to Merlin, his face set in an expression of anger. "If he believes for even a moment that we would give in to such audacious demands he doesn't know who he's truly dealing with."

Merlin smirked. "Then perhaps we should remind him, Sire?"

Arthur stiffly nodded before the two of them headed back to the Great Hall where the others were still gathered. Instead of fighting his way up to the front of the room, Arthur settled for climbing up on the nearest bench where several people had been sitting near the doors.

"People of Hogwarts!" he cried, gathering their attention immediately.

So many were filled with fear. That needed to be quenched if they were going to win this fight once and for all. Who better than to boost their confidence than the Once and Future King?

"Do not lose heart!" Arthur shouted. "Do not listen to the poisonous words of a liar! Harry Potter did not run away. He went out to face Voldemort like a true warrior. His death is a cause to be mourned but it is not a time for us to believe all is lost. He died fighting for what he believed in, facing his enemy head on without fear. It is now up to us to honor his memory and all those who have given their lives this night by ending this war! We have the determination and the strength to defeat any evil that attempts to destroy our peace. Stand with me now and we will make our mark in proving that we gave our all fighting for what we believed in. Fight for your families! Fight for a life free from oppression and tyranny! For Freedom!"

"For Freedom!" the crowd repeated.

Arthur leapt from the bench and led the procession out of the Hall onto the Hogwarts grounds. He walked a considerable distance, leaving enough room for the witches and wizards to assemble behind him. Merlin took his place on his right, Leon, Gwaine, and Percival standing on his left. Guinevere had stayed inside to continue helping Madam Pomfrey with the wounded.

They didn't have to wait long for Voldemort and his followers to emerge from the forest. Hagrid, whom they had somehow captured, was tearfully carrying Harry's body in his arms. Merlin stiffened at the sight, his eyes traveling away in search of the snake which was now resting on Voldemort's shoulders. Morgana was at Voldemort's side with a smirk on her face. It only deepened the second her eyes met Merlin's. Clearly she was enjoying herself.

 _"NO!"_

The heart-wrenching cry had not only come from Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, but Professor McGonagall, all of them expressing their disbelief that Harry was gone.

Several of the Death Eaters laughed over their display. Voldemort sneered.

"Harry Potter is dead!" he shouted. "You put your faith in the wrong person! Even the great Merlin could not save the boy from his fate! What hope do you have? You cower behind a man who does not even possess magic, who relies on his sorcerer for protection! None who stand with them shall live to see the end of this day. Join me and we shall build a new world where magic is free and dominant upon the face of the earth! The might we possess already is stronger than that of Merlin – a sorcerer whose legends of grandeur are obviously false. Join our cause! Let magic roam freely upon the earth once more!"

Someone broke free from the crowd, screaming as they conjured a curse. Voldemort lazily flicked it aside with his wand before sending the castor flying to the ground.

"And who is this?" he said in his soft snake's hiss. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

"My name is Neville Longbottom," the boy proclaimed, rising shakily to his feet, "and if you think we're going to side with you, then you've got another thing coming! Harry may have died but people die every day. He fought for something bigger than himself and even if we have to follow him in death, we'd do the same before even thinking about joining you! I myself will die before I allow you to take over this school and all it symbolizes for those with magic!"

Voldemort's face tightened into a displeased frown. Arthur stepped forward to come to the boy's aid but he was several feet away. Merlin reached out his hand, ready to cast a spell that would drag Neville back out of harm's way. Neither was prepared for what happened next. The same moment Voldemort commanded Nagini to strike Neville down, Excalibur disappeared from Arthur's hand and reappeared in Neville's. With a mighty upward stroke, Neville instinctively lifted the blade, slicing the snake's head off in one clean sweep.

There was silence as the snake's head flipped through the air, every eye drawn to its movement. And then Voldemort's fury was unleashed in a tirade of uncontrolled magic. Merlin yanked Neville backwards with a spell before he was hit from the onslaught, the boy flying out of harm's way, Excalibur falling from his grasp and landing in the dirt. Several teachers threw up shield charms to protect the students behind them from the onslaught of Voldemort's rage but the power behind the chaos sent every Hogwartian flying backward.

There was a mad scramble as everyone tried to regain their footing while the Dark Lord charged forward, his Death Eaters following in his wake. Pandemonium struck as teachers, students, Order members, Death Eaters, magical creatures, and even people who appeared to have come from the village collided in a mass entanglement of spells. Merlin yanked Arthur to his feet while blocking a spell flying towards them.

"Merlin! Excalibur!" Arthur shouted. He needn't have worried, however, for the sword reappeared in his grip a moment later. "How?" the king demanded, staring at the blade, dumbfounded.

"It's meant to protect Camelot and its people!" Merlin shouted before blasting a Death Eater off his feet. "It sensed Neville was in danger and went to his aid."

Arthur spun around and sliced through a foe of his own, the Death Eater letting out a surprised grunt before crumbling in the dirt. There was a roar as the dragons took to the sky, their fire raining down on the remaining giants. Thestrals and hippogriffs dived in and out of the crowd, carrying their enemies off to the lake where the merpeople and the Giant Squid finished them off.

Merlin and Arthur found themselves buffered inside the castle with the masses, flinging spell and sword at any who dared cross their path. The centaurs charged into the castle as well, their arrows piercing the flesh of werewolves and Death Eaters alike. Cries of pain echoed off the walls as bodies continued to fall to the ground. Merlin was almost in the Great Hall when the doors to the kitchens burst from their hinges and the house elves appeared with all manner of kitchen knives and cleavers in their tiny hands lead by Kreacher. Merlin watched for a split second of horrified fascination as the small creatures swarmed amidst the fighting mass, stabbing any Death Eater in the leg and foot that they crossed.

Merlin was pushed into the Great Hall, turning his focus back to relocating Arthur while taking down any Death Eater attempting to oppose him. The ceiling exploded as a flurry of owls descended from the rafters, Archimedes in the lead, a battle cry screaming from his beak. The owls swooped down and scratched every inch of Death Eater they could reach with their sharp talons, their foes crying out in pain.

Merlin, distracted by their aerial dives, was unprepared for the force that slammed into his chest, knocking the wind out of him as he soared through the air. His body slammed into the wall behind him, his head smacking against the stone. With a painful gasp he slumped to the ground, groaning.

There was an evil cackle followed by the clicking of ominous heels. Merlin looked up to predictably find Morgana strolling towards him with a scowl.

"I don't know how you survived that fall, Merlin, but I will be sure to bring your death this time," she vowed.

"Please," Merlin huffed, shakily getting to his feet. "You've been trying to kill me for years, Morgana. One would think you would have figured it out by now that you're never going to beat me."

"We shall see!" she snapped, flinging out her hand.

A massive stream of cursed fire erupted from her fingertips. Merlin flung out his palm and deflected the blast, the fire spreading around the dome-like shield he had conjured. Several people screamed as they got out of range. Merlin didn't allow himself to check to see if they were alright. If there was one thing he'd learned from his previous duels with Morgana, it was to not let his guard down.

"Why are you fighting for Voldemort anyway?" Merlin demanded, throwing a lightning bolt at her. Morgana deflected it, sending the bolt flying into the neighboring wall. "It's obvious that you don't care to help him accomplish his goals."

"The magic in this world is weak and pathetic," she replied. "You're right, I don't care about Voldemort or his ambitions. The only reason I'm even here, frankly, is because of _you._ The moment I learned you had involved yourself in this war I knew it was the opportunity I have been waiting for. If I kill you now, Arthur, Guinevere, and the knights will soon follow. Then I can return to our time and take Camelot without opposition! I will finally have what rightfully belongs to me!"

She threw a wave of green energy at him and Merlin clapped his hands together, the points of his fingers acting like a knife to slice through the attack. Twisting his hands as if he were forming a ball, blue energy began to form which he then flung out towards the witch. Morgana hastily threw up a shield but the force of the spell sent her skidding backward several paces.

Neither of them realized that they'd gathered an audience. Most of the others had stopped dueling each other simply because they were in awe of the raw magical power being flung back and forth between witch and warlock. Merlin summoned a storm and commanded lightning to strike the ground. Morgana countered by actually grabbing the bolt with a burst of magic and redirecting it towards Merlin. The warlock raised a shield and a clap of thunder rang out as the lightning slammed against it.

Enraged, Morgana summoned forth broken glass from the windows along with several chunks from the castle ceiling that littered the Hall before flinging the precarious objects towards Merlin. With a raised hand and a flash of his eyes, the glass turned to sand and the ceiling debris to dirt, the remains slamming into him leaving minimal if any damage. A bit of it did get in Merlin's eye and as he rubbed at the irritation, Morgana used the distraction to her advantage. The shockwave of pure magic she sent his way came upon him before he could dodge it and Merlin found himself once again flying through the air, slamming into the wall.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted in alarm when the warlock fell to the floor and did not immediately rise.

Terrified for his king, Merlin lifted his head just in time to see Morgana fling another spell - this time directed towards Arthur, who was sprinting towards him. Merlin quickly swiped his hand outward, sending Arthur flying off to the side out of the line of fire. Morgana's spell slammed into the wall which exploded, rubble flying everywhere as people screamed and scrambled out of the way.

"Stay out of this, Arthur!" Merlin bellowed angrily, rising to his feet and facing the witch again, his breath coming out in short gasps. That spell she'd used had surprised him. He hadn't been expecting such a powerful impact.

"What's the matter, Merlin?" she taunted, her hand outstretched. "Finding it difficult to breath?"

Merlin's eyes widened. Not only had she forced him backward; she'd also cast a spell that was somehow sucking up the oxygen around him! He choked, his lungs trying to gather air that was quickly disappearing. The only way he'd be able to free himself from this was to break Morgana's concentration. Two could play at this game. Flinging out his hand, Merlin cast a pressure spell which wrapped around Morgana's neck. Gray-green eyes widened and Morgana began to claw at the invisible hands that seemed to be choking her. Her concentration soon broke and the spell around Merlin disappeared, allowing blessed oxygen to fill his lungs. He gasped, falling forward on all fours at the same time releasing Morgana who also fell forward. The two of them breathed deeply for a few seconds before attempting to face each other again.

"That was uncalled for, Merlin!" Morgana cried, sending another wave of pure magical energy towards him.

"You were the one who decided to play dirty!" Merlin snapped back, forcing the spell to fly off to his right where it slammed into the remains of a suit of armor which obliterated into a pile of dust.

Morgana retaliated by sending a massive wall of fire towards him. Waving his hands around in another circle, Merlin forced the oxygen around the fire into a concentrated sphere, depleting it considerably. What he hadn't counted on was the dagger following behind the flame. The blade nearly pierced his heart before Merlin instinctively stopped it. Furious, he turned the dagger around with a flick of his finger and sent it back towards the witch. Morgana blew the offensive object to bits with a wave of magic which began to twist around her, growing in size until it resembled a giant serpent.

"This ends now, Emrys!" she shouted. "For too long you have been a thorn in my side. I will kill you and all you hold dear! Then I will return to Camelot, take the citadel, and kill every man, woman, and child who lives within the walls. I will rebuild the kingdom to be one of magic and for generations to come every sorcerer and sorceress to walk the earth with praise me instead of you for making their dreams a reality, restoring magic to its rightful place: above those who do not possess it!"

"You have become sick and twisted, Morgana!" Merlin snarled, his own magic spiraling around him in a tidal wave of gold, swirling and coiling until it formed into a mighty dragon. "I am the light to your darkness, the love to your hate! I will _never_ allow you to take away everything Arthur and I have accomplished. We have already brought magic back to the land and in time we will bring about the Golden Age of Albion, uniting the Five Kingdoms in prosperity and peace! Why are you so determined to destroy us when you know that this will come to pass? Stop this conflict. It's not too late!"

 _"NEVER!_ I WILL HAVE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY _MINE!_ " Morgana screeched.

Merlin let out a small sigh. "So be it," he whispered.

His eyes now a constant stream of gold, Merlin commanded his golden dragon to surge forward. Morgana's blackened snake shot through the air like an arrow, its fangs exposed in a snarl, its green eyes reflecting the hate of its castor. The moment the dragon connected with the snake there was a deafening bang and the serpent exploded as the dragon surged forward, slamming into Morgana. The witch let out an earsplitting cry as her body was flung several feet into the air before crumbling on the ground. She did not rise. Merlin lowered his hand and stood tall, his eyes roaming over the stunned crowd.

For a moment nobody seemed to move and then chaos resumed as Voldemort attempted to send a killing curse towards Merlin, bellowing like a madman. The warlock easily deflected it but before he could step in to finish the Dark Lord, Kingsley, McGonagall, and Slughorn stepped in to shield him, all three dueling Voldemort at once. Death Eaters rejoined the cause, trying desperately to fight against what was clearly a losing battle. Most of their comrades now lay unmoving upon the ground and it was only with desperation that they continued in their pointless endeavor. Over the shouts of spells and bellows from Arthur and the knights, Merlin heard someone scream a severe warning towards none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

Merlin watched in fascination as Molly Weasley stepped forward to duel against Voldemort's right hand follower. Bellatrix's face lowered into a snarl and the two women battled with a ferocity the warlock had never seen before in New magic users. Their wands swirled and twirled through the air, spells and curses flying from the tips with accuracy and speed that nearly caused Merlin to become sick to his stomach.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" taunted Bellatrix. "I already took care of your husband! Who will they have to care for them when I kill you as well?"

"You – will – _never_ – touch – our – children!" screamed Mrs. Weasley.

Bellatrix laughed, the same exhilarated laugh her cousin Sirius had given as he toppled backward through the veil. Molly's curse soared beneath Bellatrix's outstretched arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart. Bellatrix's gloating smile froze, her eyes seemed to bulge, and then she toppled.

The watching crowd roared and Voldemort let out a scream. McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn were blasted backward as the Dark Lord's fury of losing his last, best lieutenant exploded with the force of a bomb. Merlin threw his hands out to grab the flailing Order members before they could slam into the ground just as Voldemort directed his wand towards Molly Weasley.

" _Protego!"_ someone roared, a shield charm expanding in the middle of the Hall.

Voldemort stared around for the source as Harry pulled his Invisibility Cloak from his shoulders. Merlin's breath caught in his throat just as the shouts of, "HE'S ALIVE!" rang amidst the gasps, yells, and cheers coming from rest of the Hogwartians.

Harry and Voldemort began to circle each other and an eerie silence fell as the crowd gathered to witness what was sure to be the end of either their hero or their greatest foe.

"I don't want anyone else to try to help," Harry said loudly. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

"Potter doesn't mean that," Voldemort hissed. "That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today? Merlin? He's saved you countless times already, I imagine."

"This is Harry's fight," Merlin stated, stepping forward to stand next to Arthur. "I will not interfere."

"There are no more horcruxes," Harry stated, regaining Voldemort's attention. "It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good…"

"One of us?" jeered Voldemort, his whole body was taut and his red eyes stared, a snake that was about to strike. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" asked Harry as they continued to circle each other. "Accident when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"

" _Accidents!"_ Voldemort screamed though he did not strike.

The crowd watched in frozen anticipation, barely daring to breath. Merlin was among them. This was the moment; the moment he had been waiting for. For centuries he had toiled from day to day, waiting for the promised day when the Chosen One would appear so he could help him defeat the Dark Lord and return to his own time. The thought of returning to Camelot was about to become a reality instead of an eternal longing. Merlin watched, his eyes glued to the scene, as Harry and Voldemort conversed, revealing long hidden truths to all who listened concerning Dumbledore's planned death with Severus Snape and the Death Stick he once carried.

"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you?" Harry was saying, "Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard… The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance…"

Voldemort's chest rose and fell rapidly. The decisive moment was drawing near; Merlin could feel it.

"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy," Harry revealed.

Blank shock showed in Voldemort's face for a moment, but then it was gone.

"What does it matter?" he said softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. We duel on skill alone… and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy…"

"But you're too late," said Harry. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco back in Gringotts, sending his wand toppling into the hole Merlin made when his dragon form crashed through the floor, exposing the inner vaults."

Merlin's mouth dropped open. He'd been hit with a curse from the Elder Wand the moment he appeared and was unconscious when this event had occurred.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" Harry whispered. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was disarmed? Because if it does… I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

A red-gold glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both Harry and Voldemort's faces at once. Voldemort screamed out the same time as Harry, their wands pointing directly at each other.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Merlin watched as Voldemort's green jet met Harry's red one, his eyes – like everyone else's – locked on the Elder Wand which flew high, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill. Using his excellent reflexes as a seeker, Harry reached out and caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, his slit pupils of scarlet eyes rolling upward into his head. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a dull finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell.

There was a second of stunned silence and then the Hall erupted with cheers, shouts, and roars of victory. As the masses swarmed forward to embrace the young man, Merlin stood rooted to the floor, his heart feeling as if a heavy weight had finally been lifted from his chest. Freedom… that's what he was feeling. Voldemort was dead. Harry had won. And Merlin, Merlin could finally go home.

Home.

Tears started to fall freely from his eyes and without so much as a warning, he latched onto the king at his side and cried openly into his shoulder.

"Wow, Merlin!" Arthur protested from the onslaught.

"It's over," Merlin whispered into Arthur's shoulder. "It's finally over!" He pulled away, his face shining with a smile so pure and undeterred that Arthur stopped trying to pry him from his body. "Arthur, I can come home! _I can finally come home!"_

Arthur's eyes widened as he began to understand the meaning behind Merlin's words. "You can come home," he repeated before his own grin grew on his face. _"We can finally go home!"_

Merlin's elation grew as the knights and Guinevere drew near. No longer would he be a man out of time, a stranger in a strange land. No longer would he have to wander from place to place while wishing for the past. He was finally able to go back to the time he belonged.

Merlin looked to Harry, barely managing to see him over the sea of people. "Thank you, Harry," he whispered, his heart truly full. "Thank you."

* * *

 **Well? What did you guys think? Did you like Merlin and Morgana's fight?**

 **One more chapter and then we're done with this story! It's taken a long time to get to this point but before you all get really sad, there is a sequel! :D I'm not going to give anything away just yet. But I might give you all a teaser in the next update.**

 **Please review! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm sorry some of you were upset about Lupin, Elyan, and Mr. Weasley but that's just the way the cookie crumbled this time. Tonks and Fred lived though. Give me some credit for that? (hopeful smile) Even if it doesn't, thanks for reviewing all the same! :D I appreciate the feedback.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

25: Coming Home

The jubilation of victory had lasted for most of the day but now it was replaced with a reverent and grieving silence. The grounds were littered with the survivors of the battle, hundreds of witches and wizards gathered to pay their respects for the dead. Nearly two hundred people had been killed not including the fifty magical creatures that had been slain on both sides. Speeches had already been given by both Kingsley Shacklebolt and Arthur. Besides the graves of Dobby and Goggle (which Harry and Merlin had dug by hand earlier in the day) Merlin had volunteered himself to be the one to magically bury the dead around Dumbledore's tomb – now rebuilt from the damage it had sustained when Xenophilius Lovegood had been forced to break into it to steal the Elder Wand for Voldemort. With a wave of his hand, the warlock caused the coffins to descend into the ground as tombstones replaced them, each engraved with the name of the deceased they now guarded.

The crowd soon began to disperse. Those who had personally lost loved ones found their graves and continued in their own lamentations. Harry could be seen standing beside Dumbledore's grave though his eyes were gazing at the tombstone next to it: the one belonging to Severus Snape. A ways off the Weasleys were huddled around the resting place of the head of their family. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing uncontrollably into the arms of her second eldest son, Charlie, while the rest of her children clung to each other. Mr. Weasley had died protecting Ginny from a killing curse conjured by Bellatrix. It was after that that Molly had taken up the fight, ending the witch for good.

Merlin's saddened eyes witnessed the sorrow as he stood next to Arthur. The king had his hand clasped in his wife's while the knights stood beside them, all reflecting on their own loss. It had been decided that Elyan would not be buried here but in the past. Guinevere had been adamant that he be given the proper send off for a knight of Camelot. His body now lay in a coffin inside the castle, hidden away in the now restored Room of Requirement; Merlin had fixed it shortly after Harry had confessed to him of its demise. Morgana also lay there, placed under a spell that would keep her unconscious until they returned home.

Leaving Arthur's side, Merlin wandered over to Harry, who still hadn't moved from beside Dumbledore and Snape's tombs. He acknowledged Merlin after the warlock stopped at his side. "So many…" he whispered.

"Don't allow yourself to believe their deaths are on your hands, Harry," Merlin advised, holding his shoulder. "They fought for what they believed in."

"I know," Harry sighed, a stray tear escaping his cheek. "Dumbledore left me the Resurrection Stone. He hid it in the snitch he left to me in his will. I used it. I saw my parents, Merlin. I saw Sirius. I also saw Remus. He told me to look after his son, that it was an honor to die in the hopes of building a better future. I only hope I can help the future he envisioned come to pass. There are still Death Eaters out there. Voldemort may be gone but evil never sleeps. There is much to be done."

"And you will be able to face any obstacle that is placed before you," Merlin praised. "You are a great wizard, Harry. You will go on to accomplish many things."

Harry looked at him with a frown. "Why do I get the feeling that you're saying goodbye?"

Merlin smiled. "My time here is nearly done. I was tasked to help you defeat the Dark Lord and I have done so."

"But you can't leave!" Harry protested. "We need you here!"

Merlin shook his head. "No you don't. Camelot needs me. Arthur needs me. In the time I am from, he has just barely managed to restore magic to the land. We still have to unite the kingdoms and bring about the Golden Age of Albion. I must return to fulfill my destiny, Harry. But don't worry, you have plenty of people here who are willing to help you."

"When are you leaving?" he asked, dejected.

"There is one last thing I am supposed to do before I leave. Shortly after you left for the Forbidden Forest, a message was delivered to me. I was instructed to gather the Deathly Hallows and bring them to the Isle of the Blessed."

Harry blinked. "But… that would mean…"

"That you have to give me your father's invisibility cloak," Merlin finished, nodding.

Harry bit his lip. "Will I get it back?"

Merlin's heart clenched. He knew the importance of an object owned by one's father. Back in Camelot, he still had the sword his father used all those years ago when trying to protect him from a neighboring kingdom's patrol. It was one of his most prized possessions.

"I don't know if you will," he regretfully admitted. "The Deathly Hallows are articles of Old magic, Harry. They were never meant to be created. I may even be returning them to the Isle so they can be destroyed."

Harry stared. "But, the Invisibility Cloak and the Resurrection Stone aren't really evil. Only the Elder Wand is. If any of them have to be destroyed, it should be the wand not the other two."

"They're a set," Merlin sighed. "If one is to be destroyed, the other two must as well. I'm sorry, Harry. I really don't want to take away one of the only things you have left of your father but I'm afraid I have to."

Harry looked torn but after a shaky breath, his shoulders slumped in defeat. "The Hallows are powerful," he mumbled, " _too_ powerful. You can take it, Merlin. If anyone else had asked me, I would have told them no. I trust you though. I know you won't use any of the Hallows for evil."

"Thank you, Harry. That means a lot."

"But, there's one problem," the young wizard muttered with a deep frown. "I dropped the Resurrection Stone somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. I don't know where it is anymore."

"I think I can find it," said Merlin confidently. "It is a piece of Old magic. I should be able to hone in on where it is without much difficulty."

Harry's eyes dropped down to the Elder Wand which he now held in his hand. "I was going to ask you to put it back in Dumbledore's tomb but if you need it." He held it out to Merlin.

Merlin shook his head. "Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the Isle with me, Harry. As Master of the Hallows, I don't see a reason why you shouldn't be the one to bring them."

"You want me to come?" Harry wondered, stunned.

"Of course," Merlin smiled. "Unless you don't want to."

"No, I'd love that," Harry grinned.

"Good. We'll leave after I find the stone. Until then, rest a while."

"Do you want help finding it?"

"No, I'll manage. You go and be with Ginny. She looks like she could use a hug at the moment."

Harry's green eyes latched on to the mentioned redhead. Ginny's face was pink, her eyes puffy from crying. She stood a little away from the rest of her family but her gaze was directed at her father's grave the same as the others. Merlin gave Harry a little nudge and the boy immediately went off to comfort her. Merlin smiled before glancing at Tonks who was currently kneeling by the grave of her husband. Taking a deep breath, he made his way over to her.

"Merlin," the woman mumbled, wiping her eyes, "I didn't see you there."

Merlin knelt down beside her and wrapped her in a comforting embrace. "I'm sorry," he said.

"He died right next to me," Tonks gasped, her tears soaking into Merlin's jacket. "I saw the light leave his eyes and by the time I held him in my arms… he was already gone."

Merlin's hold on the woman tightened and he stroked her hair. Tears of his own stung his eyes as he mentally relived Freya dying in his embrace. Tonks had suffered similarly. Merlin pulled away from her only after Tonks's grip slackened.

"I too had to watch as the love of my life died in my arms," he confessed.

Tonks gasped. "Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry."

Merlin took her hand. "Let me share my story with you. It may help knowing that I can relate to you in a way others may not be able to."

Tonks swallowed painfully, wiping her eyes. "I'd like that."

And so Merlin shared his tale of a young druid girl cursed as a bastet and a warlock who loved her for who she was instead of what she had become. Tonks was a good listener and by the time Merlin was done the woman had wrapped her arms around his shoulders and was openly crying into them again.

"You understand," she said. "You understand."

"I do," Merlin thickly replied. "Remus was a great man and I am glad that he found someone to love him unconditionally. Though your time together was short and was amidst the hardship of a war, I firmly believe that the time he spent with you was the best he had since the days of his youth. You brought love back into his life, Tonks, and I know the love you possess will be used to honorably raise your son to be a man just as great as his father."

A smile, the first the witch had displayed all day, climbed Tonks' cheeks all the way to her eyes. Her hair even changed from its dark gray to a light shade of pink. "Thank you, Merlin." Standing up, she held out her hand and helped pull him to his feet. "You gave me the words I needed to hear."

Merlin smiled before embracing her again. "I'm glad I could help."

Tonks smiled at him one last time before glancing down at her husband's grave. With a sad smile, she waved her wand. An image of a werewolf carved its way onto the tombstone just under Remus's name along with the words: _"Love will restore and unite us forever."_ With one last look, Tonks smiled and walked away, her hair changing to an even more vibrant shade of pink with a hint of a bounce. It would take her heart a long time to fully heal but at least the process had started.

Merlin crouched down and touched the dirt over Remus's resting place. "Sleep well, my friend," he whispered. "Know that when the time comes, you will be united with her forever in Avalon."

Straightening, the warlock walked back over to where the knights and Guinevere were gathered. The king smiled at him. "Are you ready to go back to Camelot now?"

Merlin smiled but shook his head. "Not just yet. I still have to take the Deathly Hallows to the Isle of the Blessed, remember?"

"Right," Arthur muttered, "that's what Freya wanted you to do."

"I have to go into the Forbidden Forest. Harry dropped the Resurrection Stone somewhere in there and we need it before we can go to the Isle."

"Wait, since when did Harry have the Stone? And why did he drop it in the forest of all places?" Arthur wondered, confused.

As the group left the tombstones, Merlin explained how Dumbledore had left it to Harry in his will as well as the brief mentioning of seeing his deceased loved ones. "Archimedes and I felt the power of the Old Religion flow shortly before I passed out and received the message from Freya. I think that was when Harry used the Stone. I didn't know it at the time but what I was feeling was the spirits of his loved ones as they temporarily left Avalon to speak to him."

At this point they had entered the forest. Merlin produced a light to help guide them as the trees became too thick for the sun to reach the forest floor.

"What does this stone look like?" Gwaine asked as he nearly tripped over a hidden root. He grabbed Percival's arm to steady himself.

"I'm not entirely sure," Merlin confessed. "I've never seen it before."

"How can we manage to find something we've never seen?" Arthur asked, slightly annoyed.

"I should be able to recognize it," Merlin muttered, his eyes wandering across several roots, twigs, leaves, and rocks. "It's got to be around here somewhere…"

Arthur smacked Merlin upside the head. "Merlin!"

"Ouch! What was that for?" the warlock demanded, rubbing the smart.

"You don't even know what it looks like let alone if you'll be able to find it?!" the king voiced, frustrated. "We could be searching these woods for hours!"

"Not to mention the weather looks like it's going to take a turn for the worst," Leon muttered. "I noticed the clouds gathering before we entered. Though snow hasn't begun to fall, the chill in the air is sure to bring some soon."

Merlin frowned. "I can warm us up should the need arise. Voldemort and his followers wouldn't have retreated very far into the woods so we don't have to worry about Harry dropping the stone miles into the forest. It's got to be near the edge but far enough in that nobody would have been able to see him any longer."

"This could take hours," Arthur grumbled.

Merlin opened his mouth to insult the prat when someone cleared their throat from the branches over their heads. "Looking for this?" Archimedes asked, flying down and dropping the Stone.

Merlin deftly caught it, his mouth hanging open. "How –?"

Archimedes shrugged, looking rather smug. "I was hunting when I felt its presence calling out to me. When I picked it up I guessed what it was. Why the boy would drop it in the middle of the forest is beyond me. I was about to fly back to the castle when I heard the ruckus you all were making."

"Are you sure you didn't just pick up a random rock?" Arthur teased.

"I know Old magic when I see it, idiot king," Archimedes huffed, his feathers fluffing up. "It wasn't too hard to find. Though I imagine that if we left you to look for it, it would take years if not centuries."

"Oh, peace, both of you!" Guinevere reprimanded before Arthur could retort. "We have the Stone – thank you very much for finding it, Archimedes – and now we should focus on taking it and the other Hallows to the Isle."

"At least someone here is sensible," Archimedes muttered while Arthur scowled.

"Enough, Archimedes," Merlin chided, "Gwen is right. The sooner we get the Hallows to the Isle, the soon we can return to Camelot."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gwaine called out cheerfully, already in the process of heading out of the woods. "I think I'm ready to go home. The battle was a good work out but I miss the taverns and the bandit-interrupting patrols of our daily lives."

"Taverns are only part of _your_ daily life, Gwaine," said Percival.

"Yes but I think that all of us deserve to go to the tavern to celebrate when we get back," Gwaine continued. "After all, finding and bringing Merlin home was the task we set out to accomplish and I'm sure he's going to want to celebrate coming home with a nice large tankard of mead!"

Everyone knew that Merlin's idea of celebration rarely involved drinking so it came as a surprise when the warlock grinned and said, "You can have all the mead you'd like Gwaine. As for me, I'll take some firewhiskey."

Gwaine stared at him a moment before bursting into deep laughter. The others soon joined in as they made their way out of the woods.

* * *

The sun was setting in a slightly cloudy sky as a procession slowly made their way towards civilization. The Isle of the Blessed, though untouched even in the future, now stood surrounded by hills dotted with cottages and a paved road. Merlin had made sure to transport his company in the woods about a mile away from the Isle. Besides Arthur, Guinevere, an unconscious Morgana, and the Knights, the Order of the Phoenix, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione had decided to join them. Archimedes and Hedwig also tagged along. The decision had been a hard one for Harry but eventually he consented for his owl to go with Archimedes into the past.

The main reason Merlin had chosen to appear a mile away from the Isle instead of at the edge of the woods was so he could say goodbye to Aithusa and Altiore. The two dragons were already waiting in the clearing for them, Merlin having decided the place to meet before he and the others had left Hogwarts.

Merlin left the gathered group, stepping up to the dragons and looking upon them with a sad smile. "I know I'm going to see both of you again in the past but there's still a part of me that feels I am abandoning you."

"Nonsense Merlin," Aithusa gently chided. "The Old Religion has everything planned out. Trust in it and know that we are in good hands."

Merlin gave her a warm hug. "I'll miss this older version of you, Aithusa."

Aithusa chuckled. "Take care of yourself, Merlin."

"I will," he promised. "Goodbye Altiore. Look after your mother for me?"

"With my life, Emrys," the younger dragon promised.

Merlin smiled. "I look forward to hatching you."

"It will be a memorable experience," Aithusa grinned. "Now go on, you mustn't delay."

Merlin took one last look at both of them before waving and turning back to where the others stood waiting. Arthur smirked at him.

"You're not about to start crying like a girl, are you?"

"Not at all," Merlin responded, proud that his face was dry, "Come on, we've got a ways to go before we reach the Isle."

If any noticed the large group emerging from the trees, none commented on the oddity; backpacker groups sometimes liked to dot around the lake after all since it was a nice place to rest one's legs.

"This place," Hermione whispered as she looked over the lake. "Can you feel it?"

"Yeah," Ron answered, his hand securely in hers. "What is it?"

"That is the power of the Old Religion, Ron," Merlin answered. "This is one of the two places left in the modern age that thrives with it still. The other is the birthplace of magic, the Crystal Cave."

"Well, we didn't come all this way just to stand around and admire the scenery," said Arthur. "How do we reach the Isle?"

"Patience, Your Royal Pratness," Merlin grinned, "we'll get there by boat." He pointed to several boats that had somehow magically appeared at the water's edge. Old ferrymen stood near each one, their hands outstretching as the group approached.

"Um, what do they want?" Harry asked.

"You can't expect them to haul all of us to the Isle without pay, do you?" Merlin grinned, stepping forward and pulling several solid gold coins from his pocket. After distributing the money, everyone got in and secured themselves.

The ride to the lake's center was eerie, the magic in the air so thick you could practically breathe it in. Merlin's skin was tingling with anticipation. He was unsure of what was to come but he had a feeling that it was important. Swallowing the lump that had suddenly grown in his throat, Merlin hopped out of the boat once they reached the Isle. The second his feet touched on the solid ground he felt his magic sing within his veins. Though they possessed the New magic, the witches and wizards in the company also felt the connection and small gasps followed by smiles climbed each of their faces.

"What's with the goofy grins?" Gwaine asked as he grunted under the strain of lifting Elyan's coffin from the boat he and Leon were in. The former shrugged as Percival, who had been carrying the unconscious Morgana, set her down to help them with their burden.

"It's the feel of this place," Kingsley answered. "It's as if the magic I possess is singing in contentment."

Merlin nodded when Arthur sent him a quizzical brow. "Think of it as every time you return to Camelot, Arthur. For us with magic, this is like being embraced by all the love you feel when the people cheer your return."

Satisfied with that explanation, Arthur allowed Merlin to lead the way up the grassy slope towards the crumbled tower. None were prepared for the being sitting in the middle of the altar of stone. Clad in a white robe, her skin as pale as the surface of the moon with blue eyes that twinkled like the stars in the sky, was a woman. Her blonde hair trailed loose down her back, coiling around her side, the ends just barely brushing against the surface of the grass. Her gaze was fixed on Merlin who, transfixed, walked away from the others before kneeling at her feet.

The woman smiled down at him, slipping off the altar with such grace that those observing nearly wanted to cry. "Emrys, rise."

Merlin did so but kept his eyes averted. Arthur had never seen the man so subservient. It would have struck him as wrong if he hadn't suspected that this woman was someone of high importance in the magical world.

The woman raised Merlin's chin with one delicate finger and the warlock's gaze met hers. "Such sadness," she whispered, "but it is combated with the bonds of loyalty, sacrifice, and companionship. I am pleased with what you have become, my Emrys."

"The message you sent through Freya," said Merlin, "I've done as you asked. But what do you want with them? Surely the Triple Goddess doesn't need the power of the Deathly Hallows."

"The Triple Goddess?!" Guinevere gasped somewhere behind him. "She's the Triple Goddess?"

The woman glanced over at the gathered men and women before turning her attention back to Merlin. "I do not desire their power, Emrys. I am merely here to right a grave mistake."

There was suddenly a burst of wind as well as an angry screech as the Cailleach appeared beside the Triple Goddess, her form bound by white glowing cords.

"What is going on?" Merlin asked.

"The Cailleach has abused the power given to her, creating objects she was never meant to and placing them in the hands of men. The Deathly Hallows are an extension of the Cailleach, created because she became corrupted by greed. The rights and privilege of the Cailleach are to welcome the dead and be the Gatekeeper to the World of Spirits. The powers given to the Cailleach are not meant to gather the dead before their time," the Triple Goddess explained, her eyes burning with anger as she turned to the Gatekeeper. "The moment you produced them, you sealed your doom, and now it is time for your replacement to take up the mantle that was once yours."

Merlin's eyebrows furrowed. "Replacement? What do you mean?"

"You cannot replace me!" the Cailleach interrupted before the Goddess could answer. "I am immortal!"

"Under my power and privilege," the Goddess reminded before turning to Merlin. "Yes, Emrys, her replacement. I have been waiting many years for this moment. I allowed the Hallows to remain for I knew the part they would play in young Harry Potter's destiny, but now the magic they possess is to be returned and placed upon the new Gatekeeper."

"And who have you decided should hold that title?" Merlin asked, terrified of what the answer would be. His brain flitted through every person present, horrified that one of them was about to be chosen to embrace immortality and watch over Death's Gate.

The Goddess smiled. "He has been by your side for many years, Emrys, a companion in your solitude and a friend when all hope seemed lost."

Merlin's eyes began to widen, realization dawning.

There was a flutter of wings as Archimedes landed on the altar between Merlin and the Goddess, leaving his previous perch which had been Harry's shoulder.

"No!" Merlin cried. "You can't!"

"Merlin," Archimedes called, "this is how things are meant to be."

A lump formed in Merlin's throat as his eyes began to water. "But… you were supposed to stay with me."

The owl looked upon his owner with fondness. "My time of being at your side is over. We both know that place has always truly been meant for the Once and Future King. You gave me magic because you missed him."

"And I allowed it because the power transferred from you to him changed him into a creature of Old Magic, enabling him to eventually become the Gatekeeper," the Goddess revealed.

Merlin's chest heaved as he looked at his owl. "Did you know? Did you know that this would happen?"

Archimedes shook his head. "I didn't until we set foot on the Isle but I confess that I've been feeling drawn towards the Hallows since they were all brought to Hogwarts."

Merlin let out a quiet sob as he pulled the owl into his chest, holding him tightly in his arms. "I don't know if I can let you go," he whispered. "You've been my friend for so long."

"And I will always be your friend, Merlin," Archimedes reminded, wrapping his wings around the man's torso. "But you and I both know that our connection has been drifting since that idiot king appeared a few months ago."

Merlin wished he could deny it but Archimedes spoke the truth. Since Arthur appeared in the forest the night of Dumbledore's death, his relationship with his owl had changed. He loved Archimedes just as much but he had stopped seeking him when in need of support and companionship. He'd naturally gravitated to Arthur's side. Arthur was the other side of his coin, after all, not Archimedes.

Merlin pulled the bird away so he could look down at him. "I'm going to miss you," he confessed.

"I expect I'll see you again," the bird seemed to smile though his eyes looked mysteriously wet. "If I'm really going to become immortal instead of staying alive through your magic then I'm bound to run into you again someday."

During their exchange, the others had come closer. As Merlin set Archimedes down on the altar, Arthur couldn't help but insult the bird one last time. "It hasn't been a pleasure, fickle feathers. But I'm grateful for the companionship you brought to Merlin in my absence."

Archimedes ruffled his feathers but he playfully returned, "I'm leaving him in your care, Arthur Pendragon – which terrifies me given what an ignorant cabbage head you are."

Arthur smiled before rubbing the bird's head. "Take care of yourself, Archimedes."

"What about Hedwig?" Hermione voiced and everyone looked to the snowy owl who appeared to be quite sad. "She was going to stay with him."

Merlin glanced at the Goddess before hesitantly asking, "Could you do something about that?"

The Goddess raised a questioning brow before turning to Archimedes. "Would you like a companion? You would hold all the power of the Cailleach but I could grant her immortality as well. She has been a wonderful companion for the Chosen One after all. She's earned the reward."

The goddess's willingness to comply was quite surprising to Merlin but Archimedes took it in stride. He looked at Hedwig and tilted his head a little. "What do you want?"

The snowy owl looked upon him, her amber eyes unflinching, before she nibbled Harry's ear and hooted softly to him. The young wizard smiled at her, tears forming in his eyes. He removed her from his shoulder, hugging her tight. "Go on then," he muttered. Hedwig nuzzled him affectionately before leaving his arms, flying over to join Archimedes.

"That settles that," the Goddess smiled. "Harry Potter, please place the Deathly Hallows on the altar."

Jumping a little at being addressed by a goddess, Harry pulled out the Resurrection Stone and the Elder Wand from one pocket before retrieving the Invisibility Cloak from the other. He set down all three as instructed, his hand holding onto the Cloak a moment longer than the other two. With a sigh, he stepped back.

"Hedwig, you can remain with the Chosen One until the ritual is complete," said the Triple Goddess before turning to Archimedes. Hedwig flew back onto Harry's shoulder. "Please stand amidst the Hallows, young one."

Merlin motioned for the others to step back several paces before rubbing his owl's head one last time. Archimedes nipped his finger affectionately before walking over to where the Hallows lay. Merlin nodded to the Triple Goddess before backing away to stand at Arthur's side. Next to the altar, the Cailleach squirmed, her sad eyes full of rage. She silently screamed but it appeared as if the Triple Goddess had taken her voice.

"Fear not, little one," the Triple Goddess whispered as she lifted her hands towards Archimedes.

The owl stood proud. A sudden white light began to emit from the Hallows which shivered for a moment before dissolving into pure balls of energy. The three balls then flew up into the air, spiraling around each other. Next to the altar, the Cailleach thrashed uncontrollably as the white cords binding her tightened further and further until the woman exploded in a burst of blue light. The particles then drew together as if being sucked in by a black hole until a fourth ball of light appeared. Unlike those of the Hallows, this bundle of raw energy was blue and even from this distance Merlin could feel that the bitterness the Cailleach seemed to always carry had been wiped away, leaving behind nothing but pure power.

The blue ball shot up and intertwined itself with the three other balls, all four now dancing around each other, spinning faster and faster with each passing movement. And then the balls were gone, replaced with a pillar of energy that flew downward, slamming seconds later into Archimedes. Several cried out as all shielded their faces, the blinding white and blue light too much for them to take with their natural eyes. And then the flash was gone, raw magic tingling in the air, and Merlin lowered his arm.

Sitting on the altar, clad in a brown tattered cloak with a crooked wooden staff lying across his lap, was a young man. His brown hair was short, his frame skinny, and his nose sharp like a beak. His eyes, the deepest color of amber, blinked a couple times as Merlin stared. He'd recognize those eyes anywhere.

"Archimedes?" he gasped.

The young man looked over at him, tilting his head a little. "All those times you threatened to turn me into a human, Merlin… I guess you finally got your wish to see what I look like."

A huge grin lit up Merlin's face as the now human Archimedes slowly pushed himself off the altar, clearly unstable in his new form.

"It will take some time for you to get used to the changes," the Triple Goddess smiled, "but I must say you have a handsome soul. I'm sure your companion feels the same."

Everyone turned only to find that Hedwig was no longer on Harry's shoulder. Instead a young woman with flowing white hair and yellow eyes stood beside him, her body clothed in a white dress speckled with hints of black on the sleeves and neckline.

"Hedwig?" Harry gasped, his mouth touching the floor.

The woman's sharp features studied him a moment before she folded her arms. "Really, Harry, there's no need to appear dumbfounded," she said in a tone that was similar to Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, Hedwig, you look wonderful," Hermione commented.

Hedwig smiled. "Thank you, Hermione."

Kingsley rubbed his face tiredly. "Owls turning into humans… now I've seen it all…"

"You and me both," Leon muttered next to him.

Hedwig caught Archimedes eye and blushed a little. He was staring at her with his mouth practically on the ground.

Arthur chuckled. "Are you planning on gawking at her from now on?"

Archimedes gathered himself, sending Arthur a glare. "Shut up, Arthur!"

Arthur continued to smirk while Merlin chuckled, clapping Archimedes on the shoulder. "You look good," he complimented.

"Thank you, Merlin," Archimedes muttered, his cheeks flushing a bit.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I have immense power flowing through my veins," he answered honestly.

"That is because you do, little one," the Triple Goddess interrupted. "I'm afraid your time in the land of the living is at an end. You must go to the gate, my Gatekeeper."

Archimedes nodded solemnly, picking up his staff. "Being human feels weird," he muttered so only Merlin could hear.

The warlock smiled, "You'll get used to it."

"Indeed," Archimedes sighed. He studied Merlin for a moment and a curious light seemed to brighten his eyes. "Hmmm… interesting…" he whispered.

"What?" Merlin prompted, confused by the man's scrutiny.

Archimedes opened his mouth to reply but the Triple Goddess took his shoulder and shook her head. Something seemed to pass between them and Archimedes nodded before turning back to Merlin and grinning. "Take care of yourself, Merlin. Our paths will cross again."

"I should hope so," Merlin replied, silently disappointed that he wasn't going to learn whatever it was Archimedes was about to tell him.

The owl-turned-man surprised him by offering one last hug before stepping away. Hedwig took a moment to hug Harry as well.

"Bye Hedwig," Harry muttered, rubbing his eyes. "You were the first friend I had in the magical world. I'll never forget you."

"Nor I you, Harry," she smiled, her own tears filling her eyes. She then turned to Ginny. "Take care of him for me."

Ginny nodded, surprised but determined by the request. "I will," she promised.

Hedwig then left the gathered group to wander over to Archimedes. He took her hand and with one last look at Merlin, both of them started walking east, their bodies disappearing until they faded away from sight.

"Goodbye, old friend," Merlin whispered.

The Triple Goddess looked at him. "Emrys, the Old Religion now calls you home."

"Are you going to send us there?" Arthur asked, stepping forward slightly.

"In a way, yes," the Goddess answered. "Emrys, before he died Severus Snape gave you a device he'd created under the former Cailleach's guidance."

Merlin reached into his pocket and pulled the object out. "We're going to use it to return home?"

The goddess nodded. "I will be the one to send you back using its power. After you have returned to your time, I will destroy it."

"But that's a time turner!" Kingsley protested. "There's hardly any left in existence and they're really hard to make."

"You are mistaken, wizard," said the goddess. "It is not a time turner but a Time _Summoner._ It pulls people from different times to whichever time it currently dwells. Manipulating time is not something to be taken lightly and this object is too powerful to remain in the realm of men. After I send Emrys and his companions back to their own time, I will remove it from the world."

Nobody felt the need to argue and even if they did they weren't stupid enough to argue with a deity. The Triple Goddess motioned for Merlin, Arthur, Guinevere, and the knights to come forward. Gathering Elyan's coffin in their hands, Gwaine and Leon followed after Merlin, the king, and the queen, each heading to where the goddess stood waiting by the altar. Percival heaved Morgana into his arms, joining them as well. The Triple Goddess spared the High Priestess a look of sorrow, sadly shaking her head but refusing to speak her thoughts. Instead she looked to Merlin.

"Are you ready to return home?" she asked.

Merlin shared a glance with Arthur before turning to face the Order of the Phoenix and the Golden Trio. All of them silently watched with slightly tear-filled eyes. Merlin smiled at them, his gaze lingering on the latter three who returned the gesture. Harry nodded to him, the words stuck in his throat spoken through his eyes. Merlin opened a brief mind link.

" _Thank you, Harry. Because of you, I can go home. I will never forget you."_

The young wizard blinked a moment before his smile widened further. _"Nor I you. Thank you, Merlin, for everything."_

Merlin looked into the eyes of the Triple Goddess. "I'm ready."

The goddess nodded, gently taking the Time Summoner from the warlock. "Each of you take hold of Emrys."

Merlin felt his friends rest their hands on his shoulders and forearms. His heart began to race as the deity turned the dials on the side of the Time Summoner. Flipping the object slowly once, the goddess softly spoke the words of the Old Religion, her voice like the gentle soothing of a mother to her child.

" _ **Cume eft to Camelot,"**_ she whispered.

A shockwave of warmth spread from Merlin's head all the way down to his toes like he was being bathed in sunshine. Closing his eyes, he let out a sigh as his feet lifted from the ground upon which he stood, the others traveling with him in the golden light that called them home.

A moment later Merlin's feet touched ground. Unlike all the other times when his friends traveled by magic, none were weak or losing the contents of their stomachs. Blinking around, Arthur was the first to recognize where they were.

"This is..."

 _"Merlin!"_

The warlock barely had time to register that they were in the courtyard inside the citadel of Camelot before an old man was embracing him; an old man he'd never thought he'd ever get to see again.

 _"Gaius?"_ Merlin gasped, pulling away to see the face of his beloved mentor.

"Merlin, where on earth have all of you been? It's nearly been a week that you've been gone!"

A week. One week. He'd only been missing from the past for _seven days?!_

Merlin couldn't help it; he started to laugh and cry at the same time. Tightening his hold, he buried his face into Gaius's shoulder, laughing and crying, his body shaking from the pent up emotions he'd carried on his shoulders for centuries.

Gaius, though bewildered, patted his ward lovingly while sending his famous eyebrow towards the king.

Arthur stepped forward and pried Merlin from the man's body but instead of reprimanding him for acting like a girl, the king observed his Court Sorcerer with brotherly affection. "Welcome home, Merlin," he grinned.

Merlin's smile was wider than it had ever been. Wiping his eyes, he looked around at the familiar citadel with it's white stone and red banners. His heart swelled within his breast. Finally his eyes rested on that of his friend, his brother, his king. Clasping Arthur's shoulders, Merlin couldn't help but laugh. He was back where he belonged.

"Thank you, Arthur. It's good to be home."

* * *

 **This story has been such so much fun to write and I'm really grateful to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and followed it. I hope to see you all back for the sequel! It will be posted soon. But for now, please enjoy the epilogue. It sets the tone for what's to come next! :)**

 **leave a review, if you'd be so kind! :D**

* * *

 **Triple Goddess's spell** : Come again to Camelot


	26. Chapter 26

26: Epilogue

Harry sat at the teachers table back in the Great Hall of what was once Camelot. He and the others had returned to the castle from the Isle of the Blessed shortly after the Triple Goddess had destroyed the Time Summoner with a mere pinch of her fingers.

Harry couldn't believe that not even an hour ago he'd stood beside some of the greatest legends of all time. Though the others in the Hall were currently busy celebrating with a monstrous feast, all Harry wanted to do was be alone with Ginny. He'd been through so much in the last forty eight hours that some alone time with the girl he loved sounded much more appealing than sitting in front of a mass of people who kept shooting him looks of gratitude and awe.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ginny asked just to his left.

Harry looked at her and smiled. "Fine; I'd just like a moment's peace, if you know what I mean."

Ginny nodded. "A lot has happened the last couple of days."

"Tell me about it," Ron muttered on Harry's right, joining the conversation unannounced. "I still can't believe that Archimedes and Hedwig are now humans guarding the Spirit Gate."

"I know," Hermione said, taking part too, "it's hard to take in."

"I miss them," Harry admitted. He wasn't just talking about the owls.

Hermione nodded, catching his unspoken meaning. "Me too… but I'm also happy for Merlin. He finally got to go home."

"Yeah, but isn't he immortal?" Ron voiced. "Wouldn't that mean he's wandering around somewhere today?"

"If that were true then why did he get thrust into the future from the past?" Harry asked. He'd honestly been wondering that himself for a very long time.

"Because it was necessary," said someone behind them.

All four of them jumped and Harry nearly cricked his neck in his haste to look behind his chair. Standing before them in tight dark jeans, black shoes, a white button up shirt, a red scarf, and a blue jacket was none other than -

"MERLIN!" they all chorused, leaping out of their seats.

The warlock laughed as they each embraced and patted him on the shoulders in greeting. The Hall had gone quiet, all giving their undivided attention to the scene taking place.

"How?" Harry wondered, unable to speak properly since his thoughts were too fast to be thoroughly processed.

Merlin grinned. He looked happier than they had ever seen him. "Well, judging by the look of the castle and the feast going on I'm guessing you just barely said goodbye to me on the Isle of the Blessed right after the battle?"

"That's right," Ron answered. "Why are you here though? Shouldn't you be in the past?"

Merlin shook his head. " _I'm_ here through the old fashioned way."

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

Merlin grinned. "I naturally lived each day from the time we went back to the past up until now in the present. After returning home from this time, Arthur and I set to work establishing Albion; Morgana escaped before we could take care of her. The Second Battle of Camlann, which happened about twenty years after we returned home, is when she finally succeeded in her plan to kill Arthur."

"Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry," Hermione sympathized.

Merlin's face pulled into a saddened frown. "That was a dark day. Morgana managed to trap me in a tree of all things. By the time I got out, Arthur was gone."

"So that's where the tale about you abandoning Arthur comes from," Harry muttered.

Merlin nodded, somewhat sad. "I really didn't though. I was there during the battle but I miscalculated with the spell Morgana used to imprison me. After I freed myself, I killed the witch, ending the war. But with Arthur dead, Albion soon fell apart. The kingdoms divided into separate kings and queens and eventually turned on themselves before being overrun by other armies from different lands. I tried to protect Camelot as best I could but even if I'm the greatest sorcerer to ever live I have my limits. I couldn't stop the army of Saxons from taking the kingdom.

"I'm just grateful that Guinevere wasn't alive when it happened. She'd died not even a year before then, the causes being natural even if she didn't live long. With none to succeed her, the various lords tried to hold the kingdom but it was all in vain. Camelot became lost and I left to wander as a vagabond, moving from place to place over the centuries. The last area I settled was a forest in Ireland where I was living as a hermit. Like any other day, I fell asleep only to wake up and find it had been centuries since I'd closed my eyes!"

"Wait, what are you saying?" Harry asked, confused.

Merlin chuckled to himself. "It's hard even for me to understand but apparently when my past self was thrust into the time of the Founders, I was living in a little shack in the middle of an Irish forest. While he walked the earth for centuries, confused and alone, I was asleep until about an hour ago."

"… when he – you – returned to the past," Hermione gasped, her eyes widening.

"Yup," Merlin nodded. "Imagine waking up only to find the century you were living in is now part of history! Although, I must admit I much prefer these modern clothes than the ones of the nine hundreds. In fact, I think I like them almost as much as the ones I wore back in Camelot's golden days." He paused, beaming at them. "I have to say, it's good to see you all. It's been many years since I last laid eyes on you."

Harry stared. "Your life's story has got to be the weirdest I have ever heard and I've heard a lot of absurd things in my time."

Merlin laughed joyfully. "It puzzles me sometimes but I now understand why my life played out the way it did. The centuries I was separated from Arthur allowed me to learn many things; the poor prat wouldn't have lasted a year as King of Albion if he hadn't had my guidance!"

"That's why all the suffering you went through 'would be for your good' as you once said?" asked Ron. "So you had centuries of wisdom to help Arthur rule Albion?"

Merlin nodded. "Exactly."

"So… now what?" Ginny asked, being the first to voice what the others were thinking.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Merlin's grin, if possible, grew even wider on his face. "The second I woke, the Old Religion whispered a message."

"And what would that be?" Harry wondered.

Tears started to form in the warlock's eyes. "Arthur, the Once and Future King, has _returned!"_

* * *

 **Yup, that's right everyone! The sequel is a return fic! Here's the summary:**

 **The poets speak of the return of the Once and Future King in Albion's greatest need. With the Death Eaters still roaming after their Dark Lord's defeat, it will take the combined forces of an ancient king and the magical world to stop them. But can they truly succeed when the greatest warlock to ever live is captured by the foes they face?**

 **Find out in Quest for Albion! Coming soon!**

* * *

 **Here's a teaser of the first chapter to get you excited (I hope).**

Arthur shoved his hands deeper into his thick jacket and huddled into his scarf, wandering down the street towards one of his favorite cafes, Fernandez & Wells. The small shop was appealing and he loved the food even though it was different from the posh establishments the rest in his class sought out. Entering the café, he wandered up to the counter and ordered an Espresso and a slice of lemon tea cake. After getting his order, he sat down in the nearest available corner of the café and pulled out his phone. Sure enough, he had two text messages and a voicemail from his father all demanding that he call home as soon as he was able. Arthur rolled his eyes, pocketed his phone, and turned back to his coffee.

He was just finishing up the remains of his cake when someone sat down two chairs away from him; someone who caused the very breath in his lungs to still and his heart to race. Her mocha colored skin was mostly hidden beneath a red pea coat, a gold paisley-patterned scarf barely visible under mounds of short ebony curls. Her square shaped face was beautiful, her cheekbones rosy, her brown eyes round like a doe, and her full lips currently pulled in a contented smile as she sipped from a mug.

And then she turned her gaze on him and Arthur didn't know what to do with himself. Floundering, he jumped under the scrutiny. The fork in his hand slipped through his fingers and tumbled to the floor while he, like the idiot he was, fumbled to catch it. There was a quiet giggle and Arthur's face felt like it was on fire. Trying to maintain his dignity, he cleared his throat, picked up the blasted utensil, and set it down on the table. He unconsciously swallowed, his brain unable to properly think of anything to do or say even though the girl was no longer staring at him –her eyes had gone to a book she'd just pulled out of her bag.

Unable to look away, Arthur watched her every move while trying to come up with a way to talk to her. But his tongue felt like it had swollen in his mouth and his brain, usually filled with intelligence, was now full of cobwebs. That is, until someone else sat down next to her and she leaned over, happily kissing him on the cheek in greeting. Arthur's heart felt like it had been stabbed as he watched and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Lancelot, what are you doing here?" the young woman asked, her eyes bright at the sight of the dark-skinned, brown-eyed man possessing a five o'clock shadow over his strong jaw line.

"I was in the neighborhood when I saw you in the window," Lancelot answered. "I thought I'd stop in to see what you were up to. How are you Gwen?"

Gwen… was that short for something else? Gwenneth? Guinevere? For some reason the latter seemed to resonate with him. _Guinevere…_

"I'm fairing pretty well, all things considered," Gwen answered. "I only have one final left to take and then I'll be free to celebrate the holiday."

"Are you doing anything special for Christmas?"

"Not really. I'm spending it here."

"Alone?" Lancelot prompted.

Arthur started and before he knew what he was doing, he interrupted. "She was actually going to spend it with me."

Both Gwen and Lancelot turned to look at him. Arthur tried to keep his chin raised and his expression friendly. Lancelot appraised him up and down, noting without difficulty his designer clothes and well kept appearance – a stark different to what he was wearing: second hand jeans and a thick jacket from a thrift store. Arthur raised his brow a little as he noticed Lancelot put a protective hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"I have a hard time believing that," he said, his tone hard. "Who are you?"

"I'm Arthur." He held out his hand. "Arthur James." He'd gotten into the habit of introducing himself with his first and middle name only; he didn't want to be defined as the spoiled rich son of a major oil company.

Surprisingly, Lancelot shook his hand. "Lancelot," he introduced. "This is Guinevere but everyone calls her Gwen."

"Nice to meet you," Arthur smiled. "I'm sorry for earlier; I couldn't help overhearing. It just so happens I'm also unable to spend the holiday with relatives so I figured two lonely souls could spend it together."

Before either of them could say anything more, Arthur whipped out a card with his name and phone number on it, handing it to Guinevere who deftly accepted while keeping her eyes trained on his face.

"You can call and text anytime," Arthur smiled at her. "Let me know if you want to spend the holiday together."

And then to everyone's shock -including his own- he took her hand and kissed it. His heart leapt from the contact and to his pleasure, Guinevere didn't pull away in disgust. Actually, she looked rather flattered, her cheeks darkening even further than they had before. Feeling Lancelot's narrowed eyes, Arthur let go and straightened while clearing his throat.

"Well, I'd best be off. It was nice to meet you, Lancelot, Guinevere." His smile grew wider when he looked on the latter. "I'll be hoping for that phone call."

And before he could lose his nerve, he left the café, his heart pounding against his ribcage.

* * *

 **Quest for Albion will be up** **soon! Please review! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! I just wanted all of you to know that the first chapter for the sequel is now up! I hope you all enjoy The Quest for Albion. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, support, and time you've taken to read Loss and Light. It means to world to me!**


End file.
